A second opportunity
by bluefrosty27
Summary: Five years after the battle with Pitch, the guardians go to investigate what happened with him, only to find him completely hurt and with the mind and body of a fourteen year old boy. The nightmares that controlled him escaped. Will he overcome them and finally beat them, or sink in the darkness which is anxiously awaiting? KidPitch! COMPLETE. Cover image made by amazing Metaljinx
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone how are you doing? First of all i want to thank you for reading this. Secondly, my language isn´t English is Spanish so if you see an error please tell me so i can correct it and improve. Thirdly, i have to same story in spanish so if anyone want to read it, i more than happy. I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Can someone remind me why we had to do this?" said Jack, dragging his feet and staff along the ground. He sighed heavily for the hundredth time, bored.

"Because-"Started Bunny, trying not to explode in irritation for having to answer every five minutes the same question. "We have to find what Manny told us"

Jack looked at the sky frowning slightly, where the man in moon was observing them, the moonbeams where the only source of light that they had in the forest, aside for Sandy of course.

"Yeah, but it would have been much easier if he had said WHAT!"

"Common on, Jack, you know that Manny works in a…" Tooth replied, trying to find the right word. Although she tries to cheer her friends, her boredom and slight discomfort towards Manny for not telling them the reason for their actual situation, wasn't helping much. "What do you think Sandy?" She looked to the little sand man.

Sandy, who seemed was trying to call someone´s attention for the last 3 hours, gave her a grateful smile and doing charades with his symbols, he told his friends:

"I think it is time to go, I have work to do"

North, who was the first to understand the message, said in his typical leader´s tone. "Sandy is right, I didn´t want to say this, guardians, but we cannot keep walking in forest all night, yetis cannot manage the workshop for too long"

"Same here. My little fairies can´t manage everything forever"

"Great!" Jack shouted, giving a flip in the air. "Haha, so we can now retu-"

Ahhhh!" Shouted of the guardians (minus Sandy of course) when they fell from a little hill they had been standing on.

After falling head first to the ground and after listening how Bunny cursed under his breath, they started to recognize their surroundings.

It was rare to see in this forest full of trees and usually cover in snow, thanks to certain young guardian of fun, a zone this plain and simple, nothing more than dry grass to cover the space, but what really caught their attention was a big hole in the ground, illuminated by the moon.

"That is…?" Said Jack without being able to say more, the last time they saw that hole was 5 years ago, when…

"Pitch"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bu-but that is impossible, that hole closed years ago, we saw it ourselves right?" Bunny said, with a nervous laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing Cotton Tail…now you read minds?" Jack said in a teasing tone, bursting out laughing because of the annoyance in the rabbit´s face.

Before they can start fighting, Tooth said.

"Do you...um… think we should enter?"

The guardians looked each other, like waiting for someone to answer first, and then they only nodded.

They approached the hole; Sandy indicated he was going first. After him, were Jack and Tooth, for them, going down was easy because they can fly, but…North and Bunny didn´t have the same luck.

When Sandy arrived, his light illuminated almost everywhere; he was examining his surroundings when Jack and Tooth appeared.

"Well-"Tooth´s voice rapidly started to echoed in the isolate cave- "Now we only have to wait that Bun-"

She didn´t have time to finish when she was interrupted by Bunny´s shout followed by a rumble that shook the darkness.

The guardians run towards Bunny who had fallen upside down.

"Bunny, are you…? Watch out!" Tooth shouted.

Too late. Before Bunny can react, North had shouted and fallen over him.

Jack couldn´t resist more and started laughing his head off with Sandy, while Tooth scolded them with a glare. "Guys, this is not funny"

"No-no-North?"

"Yes?"  
"Can you please, GET OUT OF MY BACK, I CAN-CAN´T BREATHE MATE!"

"Oh, sorry"

North helped Bunny to stand up, Jack and Sandy finished laughing and the 5 remembered why they were there in the first place.

"It wasn´t this dark the last time I came" murmured Jack to himself, but Bunny heard it.

"What do you mean 'the last time I came'?" he asked curiously, drawing the attention of the guardians.

"Eh….I, well, when…" Jack bit his lip and started spinning his staff nervously, he thought that he wouldn´t have to talk about it, and less in the place where it all happened.

"Common on, son" North said with a kind voice, calming Jack "You can tell us, we are family, whatever it is, now is in past"

Jack sighed deeply and after looking to each guardian, each one expressing their concern in their way, he opened his mouth to talk; the guardians need to know what happened that day.

"Well, when-"

His explanation was cruelly interrupted by a high-pitched deafening sound, like a glass breaking, followed by a shriek, leaving each guardian to stop a possible bleeding in the eardrum.

"What was that?!"

North took out his sword and said. "We are going to investigate" North started walking when… "Jack, this conversation is not over" He said without even turning, so he missed how the young boy´s expression turned from one of relief to one of surprised and disappointment.

"Oh man" Said Jack looking to the floor

Bunny patted him in the back and started walking looking for the sound. No one liked the situation, it was suspicious that Pitch´s lair was so…quiet.

They arrived in a type of room; it was illuminated because in the middle it has a big metal globe with thousands of lights covering it.

Everyone wondered why Pitch had a globe like North´s, everyone except Jack, but he decided to stay quiet. The walls were black like night, and seem to be made of stone (like everything else), the ground was gray and they felt that they were been observed from the shadows.

Jack frowned and started to approach to a corner of the room, raising his staff defensively.

"Jack, what…"

"Shushh, Tooth, I think that is…"

Whinnying and snorting surprised the guardians and without even noticing, they were surrounded by…

"NIGHTMARES!" Bunny shouted throwing a boomerang to one, disintegrating it, only to have it back seconds later.

The guardians started to fight the nightmares, which were not less than 50, Sandy was doing his best to transform them in dreamsand, but it was not working. They noticed that these nightmares were much more resistant and bigger than the last ones, before, they had yellow eyes and a dark greyish color, now had glowing red eyes and were completely black.

After several minutes, the guardians started to become tired and did what any hero would have done in their situation.

Run.

They knew they were at a disadvantage, they were lucky to see anything in the dark and the nightmares knew very. They thought that they would get nowhere, when they reached a blind alley…that fortunately for them had a door. AND IT WAS OPEN!

They entered quickly, without think much of what could be in there, simply in resting and thinking a new plan.

Gasping for air, and taking deep breaths, the guardians saw where they were.

"Where are we now?" Bunny asked, obviously tired and irritated for the situation in which his friends and him were.

Compared to the rest of the place, this room was illuminated by candles hanging from the roof, creating a lot of shadows in the walls and there was a black lump on the floor…Wait, what?

The guardians, after raising an eyebrow in confusion, they noticed that in this room there was something…or someone who was making a sound, which sounds like…, sobbing?

The room was big but they located the source of the sound quickly, it came from the lump in one of the corners.

They started to approach so they can see it better, what first was a lump, now it had a human from.

Closer. A body

Closer. A child. What!

Closer. He was breathing

He was alive.

Now they can see that it is in fact a child. They can´t see any features, because he was covered in a black cloth, he has a labored breathing, and was murmuring things, but they didn´t understand what.

"North…he…he is a child…" Tooth said gasping while hiding her head in North´s shoulder.

"Pitch has a child here? Why?" Jack gulped while looking to the child. He can´t be more than fourteen, had multiple wounds all over his little body, some could be seen on his back. Most of them were recent and bleeding, the cloth was ripped everywhere especially around the wounds.

"N-n-n-n-o-mo-m-mo-more ple-ple-please" Was the first thing they understood from the boy. His voice was dry and rasping, stained with absolute terror.

They intended to touch the boy, but at the minimum sound, the child covered his face and started trembling and whimpering.

"N-n-o m-m-more"

"We have to take him out of here" North said, determined to take the child out from Pitch´s clutches.

Tooth flew so she can see the boy´s face, to tell him in the kindest and softest way possible,

"Calm down little one, we won´t hurt you, please, look at us"

The boy was trembling and debating in turning or not, moments later, they saw he was trying to sit (with difficulty in fact). When he was finally half sitting he looked in the guardian´s direction.

When the child looked at them, the guardians opened their eyes as plates: this child had golden and silverish eyes (like an eclipse), his skin was pallid and grayish, his hair black, long and dirty, his face covered in wounds and blood.

It can´t be…

The guardians looked shocked when the child gasped in fear and started to hyperventilate

"…Pi-Pitch?" Jack asked carefully.

The child was in a big panic attack; he rolled his eyes backward and fell heavily to the floor again, hitting his head.

The guardians couldn´t believe it, this child wasn´t kidnapped by Pitch, WAS Pitch.

* * *

**Please don´t forget to comment please! Any suggestion or question leave it in the reviews (always welcome) or write to me! :) Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that our guardians were in shock was a big understatement, this was…simply _impossible!_

After looking in a deep trance to the unconscious kid Pitch on the floor for about 5 minutes, that seemed like years, Bunny got out of the trance just to say the in the most calmly way he could.

"¡WHAT THE HELL! TELL ME YOU SEE WHAT I SEE. HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS!? YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SICK OF IT! ALL THIS IS JUST A SHI-"

Tooth quickly flew towards Jack to cover his ears. Bunny continued swearing like a sailor; but Jack could only see how Bunny jumped from side to side, occasionally pointing to Pitch as well as North, who also responded.

During this little 'disagreement' Jack was tired of how North and Bunny turned red for shouting and the lack of air that this involved and Sandy with a completely 'poker face', so he walked away from Tooth and hit the floor with all his strength, creating a gust of wind with snow and frost, much stronger than the one in the Pole, obviously shutting up the Guardians of Wonder and Hope.

"CAN YOU NOW SHUT UP? From all the places where you can argue you decide to do it here?!"

That calmed the guardians a little bit; they had forgotten their true mission that Manny gave to them.

"We are sorry Jack, you are right" North started, ignoring Jack´s comment 'I am always right' and continued "We need to find exit"

"North…" Tooth said when she saw that everyone was going, forgetting a little detail.

"What now, Sheila?" Bunny said massaging his temples with his paws and closing his eyes.

"Don´t you think that we are forgetting something?" Jack answered, pointing with his head towards the place where the Boogeyman had fallen unconscious.

"Jack, I know what are you talking about but no-um-we are not going to take him" North said, at first a bit hesitant but then with confidence.

"But North…we can´t leave him here, just look at him"

"No Jack, what? You want to bring him to the Pole?" North said joking but after hearing Tooth gasping he asked. "What happened Tooth?"

"Well…what if…what happen if Manny send us here for that reason?" Tooth said with a nervous laugh and then turning serious. "I mean, we walked through out all the forest and the only thing making sense is, well, this"

No one had time to think it twice when they heard the nightmares approaching and appearing from nowhere in front of them, with a glare that clearly said: He is ours.

The guardians returned to fight-mode, each one taking care of the nearest nightmare, when Jack noticed that the nightmares where approaching to Pitch, whose shriek was only listened by Jack.

He gave a cry of warning to North, who was closer to Pitch. North, who couldn´t resist Jack´s puppy eyes, run towards Pitch, slicing nightmares to half while running.

When he arrived, Pitch had new bleeding wounds and a scratch that seemed deep that came from his forehead passing his entire right eye. North lifted him, without delicacy, to what Pitch groaned in pain, North rolled his eyes and started running towards the Guardians.

"Let's go, now!"

They started to run until they recognized the place from where they had come from, Sandy created a dream cloud that helped Bunny and North to go up. When they escaped, Jack created a thick layer of ice in the hole to prevent the nightmares escaped. That had to trap them there for a time.

When the guardians noticed that they weren´t any more underground, they sighed in relief and all the eyes laid upon North´s charge

The guardians, especially North, noticed that his hands where covered in blood, his shirt and coat too.

Jack didn´t like blood, in fact he hated it. To avoid throwing up, he glanced away rapidly from the real amount of blood on Pitch which was visible aboveground, while Sandy put his petit hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"I can´t believe you really brought him here, mate" Bunny said, glaring at Pitch

"Look, is simple, we took him to Pole, ask if this is what Manny asked, if not, we continue looking, easy as cake" North said walking again, while he was talking, he was looking to Pitch all the time, whose breathing was decreasing with each passing minute.

"Also, I did not mess clothes for nothing, common on!"

* * *

**Please! Leave your reviews and opinions, tell me if you want me to continue this. Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author´s Note: What´s up people! Thank you so much for your review :P Here is the next chapter. You know that if you see an error you can write to me or leave it in the reviews**.

* * *

The return to the Pole was quiet and uncomfortable, much more than they had thought. Bunny had managed to escape saying that he did not want to enter the sleigh with…with…that, so he opened one of his tunnels before North manage to pull him inside, leaving a yellow flower as the only evidence that he had been there.

They had thrown Pitch to the back part of the sleigh, this time he didn´t complained, and the rest of them in the front. The reason for the trip had been long and uncomfortable was because North thought that they wouldn't need snow globes when they set out.

"'I will not take them', he said, 'they won´t be required', he said" Jack murmured with a horrible Russian accent, teasingly into North´s direction..

Just when they arrived, Bunny appeared complaining about 'stupid snow' and 'can't feel his feet'

North took the sleigh to the stables (yes, stables) where they all went down and lifting the unconscious kid from the sleigh, they entered the Pole by the entrance door. They received odd looks from the yetis when they saw North entering with a little black lump in arms.

"What now?" Bunny asked, rubbing his frozen paws.

"I think that I can answer that, Aster" A new voice answered calling the attention of the guardians, making them turn.

It was a little man with white skin and that seemed illuminated by the moon, with a white suit and a coat that reach the floor. He also had a light yellow vest, a little red tie and white shoes. Above his rounded head rested white hair like the moon and a long lock of hair that stand in a question mark shape. He was the man in the moon.

The guardians mouth´s fell to the floor and their eyes widened. The last time they saw Manny was centuries ago!

But, there was a little detail. Jack didn't know who he was and could only look how his friends stayed dumbfounded by the presence of the character.

"Hey, you could tell me who he is, you know" Jack said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

North, who still didn't leave his trance completely, put Pitch on a coach that was nearby, to prevent him falling because of North´s surprise and hurting him more than he already was. He managed to answer. "He…he´s the man in the moon, son"

Jack looked at him as if he had said the most stupid thing in the world. That could not be true. He?! The man in the moon? Impossible. Jack had imagined him waaaay different.

He looked again to the man he had in front, who was looking at them with a calm expression, and covered his mouth to avoid laughing, failing completely. The boy snorted with laughter at first, followed by a series of guffaws he couldn´t control.

Until he was hit in the back of his head by Bunny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUHHHHHHHH" Jack shouted glaring Bunny while rubbing his head. The latter was smiling because of what he had done, and then he got serious and said.

"Be respectful, Jackson"

Manny giggled and raised a hand towards Bunny.

"There is no need of physical violence Aster, it doesn´t matter, Jack didn´t know me" He responded giving Jack a warm smile, the boy smiled in response.

"And! You can´t say that NONE of you thought the same at the beginning" He said this to the veterans guardians, who blushed pink and looked at their feet, as if they had turned suddenly in the most interesting thing in the world.

"Okay, anyway, returning to the previous point, I think that you must know why I'm here"

"What you asked us to find…right?" Tooth said a bit unsure.

"That´s right, Toothiana" Manny said turning his head towards the coach. "And I think you have found it"

"But old friend, I don´t think we have done something" North said confused.

"In fact, Nicholas, yes, yes you did, and is behind you" Manny answered smiling slightly and moving his head in direction of the couch. The couch where Pitch Black had been put.

After widening their eyes, they turned their heads slowly, as expecting that Pitch would be behind them and ready to attack them. He wasn´t. He was exactly where North had put him. They didn´t know why, but that was worrying…somehow.

"Manny, please, ¿you really asked us to find Pitch?" North said.

"You must be kidding! Really! If I had known from the beginning that we were looking for Pitch I would have refused!" Bunny shouted, the Guardians nodded, confirming his idea, except Jack. He didn´t know why though.

"That´s the reason I didn´t tell you, I knew you wouldn't have done it, but it was necessary"

"Yeah, but why?" Jack asked. He still didn´t understand. What is so important to have their enemy (unconscious and super de-aged but their enemy nonetheless) with them? "The children are in danger?"

"Something similar, dear Jack" Manny said placing his hands behind his back. "Like you know, the world must have a balance, a balance between two different forces but totally complementary" When he saw that the guardians were understanding, he continued. "From the simplest thing, like day and night, light and darkness, we can get here, happiness…and fear"

"But Manny…" Tooth said trying to argue for her teammates.

"Let me finish, dearie. Without fear, the world isn't steady, as well as without happiness, you know the things that could happen if one of them unbalanced"

"The balance between them is lost, like what happened in the battle…" Jack said.

"Certainly. Exactly three years ago I started to notice changes in the Earth, changes that are minimum for now, but they will grow and will be noticeable, creating troubles. We can´t let that happen, it won´t only affect the children, but the rest of the world.

"I know Manny, but I still don't understand what that has to do with Pitch staying at the Pole" North said with his tattooed arms crossed.

Manny thought his answer for a few seconds, rubbing his chin, and then he responded. "Hum…well, Pitch continued to perform his job after the Dark Ages, but obviously not as before. But the balance remains. Until one point where he didn´t do so anymore and began to put his plan into action, that was when I knew that he needed to be stopped because he would affect the balance of the world, which he did"

"But…"

"I was getting there. When Pitch was dragged to his lair by his nightmares, he was attacked by them because he was the only source of energy they had and they fed off of it."

"So that´s why he seems he escaped a battlefield" Jack added

Manny only nodded.

"But that doesn´t explain why he looks like a child" Tooth said, confused

The guardians didn´t notice that Manny´s expression changed for a second to a nervous one and then it returned to his calm and serene face.

"I suppose that the nightmares took away his power and strength and with that, his…well…appearance…" Manny said without being able to explain, but the guardians nodded.

"Remember also" He added quickly. "That the nightmares were made of Sanderson´s corrupted dreamsand, Pitch himself didn´t know the consequences of using it, even after 'years' of practicing"

"I think that-"

A short gasp interrupted what Manny was about to say, North approached Pitch and, with more delicacy than before, he lifted him and shouted. "Phil! Tell yetis to prepare infirmary, oh, and tell Charles to prepare medic equipment"

With a gesture, North left the room with said yetis and Pitch in arms to take him to the infirmary with a slightly hurried pace. God, He had forgotten that Pitch was there and with bleeding wounds!

"How much time he will stay like this?" Sandy asked through his symbols, but seeing that no one, not even Manny understood him, he sighed and wrote it with sand, this time the guardians ahh´ed in understanding and Manny answered.

"I don´t know Sanderson, I really don´t know"

"Hey, if Pitch is…well…like this…he still has his memories?" Tooth asked

"I…don´t think so my dear Toothiana, I guess so, but like I said, it is unpredictable and must be prove when he awakes" Manny said in a rush, returning to his mild nervousness.

"I am sorry mate, but I don't want to be here when that happens" Bunny said hitting the floor twice and jumping through his tunnel.

"Manny, what will happen if Pitch does remember what happened and he tries to attack us?" Jack asked, he had wanted to ask that long before.

"For starters, I don´t think he has powers" The guardians sighed in relief but Manny continued talking.

"But sooner or later" Manny smiled when he saw Tooth and Sandy´s faces. "He will recover them and he won´t be able to control them because…they will be…different" And almost mockingly he finished. "And he will need someone with the same skills as him to help him"

Tooth seemed surprise while Jack smiled, understanding what Manny was talking about, both turned to look Sandy who still didn´t understand…

And…he understood.

Jack burst out laughing when he saw Sandy´s 'wtf' face and the infinity of symbols that came and went over his head, obviously complaining about his new future job.

"To finish answering your question Jackson" Manny continued suppressing a laugh seeing Sandy blowing sand through his ears. "That´s the reason he needs to stay with you" Manny sighed heavily before continuing. "I know it is difficult to know what can happen, but it is worth trying. We all deserve a second opportunity, don´t you think?" Jack just nodded.

"The age that Pitch has right now, was a crucial time in his life, it won´t only improve your relations with him, but the effort you´ll make will have a much greater reward"

After an awkward silence, Sandy, who was still upset not only for what Manny said but also because he was getting late to his work, went- kicking elves occasionally- until he reached the window, he created a dreamsand cloud. He left, followed by Tooth, who returned to her palace with a rare sensation in her chest.

That was so funny for Jack. He didn´t know Sandy could behave like that! He turned and saw that Manny was looking at him.

"Manny"

"Tell me"

"Can I…ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not"

"Why you never told me what I had to do after you turned me into Jack Frost?"

Manny smiled sadly to Jack, who was looking at him with sad eyes. Manny sat on a chair and motioned Jack to do the same; he took a deep breath and began. "It´s a bit confusing and a long story, but in a nutshell, I hadn´t enough power to communicate"

"Uh?"

"When I turned you into a spirit after you saved your little sister, a very brave act of which I am very proud and I know you feel the same, I used a lot of power to give you the power you deserved" He smiled when he saw the pride in Jack´s eyes. "You deserved a lot of power and I was determined to give it to you, but there was catch. As you must have seen, there is no spirit of your physical age because it is harder for them to handle their powers compared with a spirit with a greater physical or mental age"

"I had to give you more than I should so you could control it well, and eventually your powers grow. Ah, obviously with the help of your staff, that is a conduit of your powers. Do you understand me?"

"I think so, but, why did you only tell me my name?"

"Jack" He said placing his hand on the boy´s shoulder. "I tried to tell you everything, but the connection I had with the Earth became weak, that day I wanted to tell you were a guardian, not five years ago. I also lost contact with the other guardians, it took me a lot that they understand my signals about you, but when I finally did it three hundred years had passed. I, I am sorry. I didn´t want you to suffer so much, I am so sorry." Manny was embarrassed, although it wasn´t entirely his fault, he had left his guardian lost, alone, and even worse, one that had the physical and mental appearance of a fourteen year-old boy.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack, who had practically thrown on him to…hug him.

"I, I am also sorry Manny, I tho-thought for so long that you wanted to leave me a-alone on pur-pur-purpose and I thought so badly of you, I-I am sorry too"

When they separated, Jack had watery eyes and a bit red but they were happy. Manny felt relieved, maybe his relations with his young guardian wasn´t so good for now, but it would be, he knew it would.

"Jack, I need to go, I´ve been on the Earth for too much time, please, explain to Nicholas what I have told you, okay? Oh, and give him this". He said handing him a letter.

"Okay. You won´t leave me alone in this, right?" He meant to say 'us', he didn´t know why he had said that.

"Yes Jackson, don´t worry" Manny looked around as if searching for something before adding. "See you soon, Jack, we will see soon, I hope" Before he turned, he felt that someone was pulling his arm.

"One…one more question…How old is Pitch now?"

Manny gave him a 'you-really-think-i-will-tell-you' smile. "You will find out, son" With that, Manny winked and in a silvery swirl, he disappeared.

Jack stayed froze to the ground staring at the place his 'boss' had been seconds ago, with a silly smile in his face. He was about to call North when he listened his shouts coming to him.

"Well, all controlled, it was difficult but…" When North looked up, he saw that the room was empty, except for Jack Frost, who was leaning, relaxed, on his staff.

"What´s up North" He said seeing his friend´s confused face, friend who was beginning to look to him like a paternal figure. "Oh, everyone is gone" He said waving his hands in the air. "Manny said that he is grateful and that this is for you" He said passing him Manny´s letter.

"Yes, Jack, I can see that" North replied receiving the letter, while ruffling Jack´s hair.

"How did you do with the yetis?" The winter spirit asked laughing as he pulled North´s huge hands off his head

North indicated to follow him and began walking around the big workshop. North walked with ease, passing through giant yetis that carried objects or toys, while Jack had to avoid being getting hit by a flying toy or stepping on an elf, who would be upset and would seek revenge. NO ONE wants to see a bother elf, as Jack had learnt by force after a joke…

When he turned a guardian, North had invited him to visit the Pole whenever he wanted after he discovered that Jack didn´t have a true home, that he simply lived in the same forest where he had become Jack Frost. North wanted to invited him to live there, but after a few talks with the other guardians he decided to wait. Jack, during that time, didn´t trust them and they weren´t very close, so force him to stay would chase him away. How right they were.

Jack never stayed to sleep in the guest room North had given to him, but he went to visit him often, he loved to make him company, tease the yetis, help him with his ice sculptures, tease the yetis, check the toys, play with the elves…had he said tease the yetis? Oh, how many think he could do!

But everything started to change when one time Jack felt asleep watching North work.

North took him to his room and he stayed by his side looking at him lovingly, until Jack took his hand in his sleep and started murmurings things, one in particular that caught North´s attention. "'…love you…dad…'"

His blue eyes filled with tears and smiling he answered him. "I love you too, son" Unwittingly, he felt asleep too by his side. Hours later, when the guardians had arrived for a meeting, they weren't surprise …much…seeing such adorable scene.

Since then, their bond grew stronger until North gave Jack a surprise: the guest room, before without a decoration, had been completely remodeled. The walls were painted a light blue with snowflakes designs in some parts, the bed was a double bed with a blue bedspread and white pillows, along with a desk with a blue swivel chair-the wood was hand carved. There was a shelf filled with books and board games, a wardrobe painted white to contrast with all the blue and his own bathroom, a 90 inch TV connected to a Play Station with thousands of different game, all for his son…Jack

He was astonished, he first thought that he was in a wrong bedroom, and was there when North offered him a home at the Workshop. He thanked him thousands of times, and the boy began to cry with happiness, repeating again and again, 'yes', hugging North as if he was about to disappear. It took two years but it was worth the wait. Since that day, Jack live in the workshop.

When they arrived to the infirmary, which was in the 2nd floor, they saw some yetis finishing their works, and in one of the beds, was Pitch. It was a depressing scene to be honest.

The Boogeyman, the man that 5 years ago had enough power to destroy children´s belief in almost three days, the one who had made them battle till the end, often ending injured, and had degraded them to the point where they were totally powerless…was reduced to a child´s form, wrapped in bandages, some with blood and others white, bruises, and an oxygen mask on his face to breathe.

"I-I didn´t think that it was this bad" Jack said, feeling sorry for the former Boogeyman.

"Right arm completely broken, a complete fracture, sprained left ankle, minor, serious and very serious cuts throughout all his now little body, and possible bruising in head" North read the report that the yetis had left in the bed.

"…Ouch?" Jack said without knowing what else to say. "You know when will he wake up?" He asked looking at the 'patient' who didn´t move; the only thing was his short breath.

North simply shrugged, because he really didn´t know. "What I am sure is that he deserved it" _Although …this is already a bit exaggerated. _He thought stroking his beard.

Jack told him everything Manny had told them, because he wasn't there when he talked, but…he decided to omit the part of Sandy and his future job as instructor, that is something with which they will deal later.

They exited the room, but not before giving a last glance to the black-haired boy and close the door, so each one can go to their rooms, it was too much information to absorb in one day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ,tell me if you want me to continue this, don´t forget to review please and i will see you soon bye bye. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people of the world! How are ya!? I could finally update! I didn´t have time to write this chapter but finally is done! :D I hope you like it.

* * *

The first week went smoothly, obviously with the little detail that Pitch was now with them. North went to check the infirmary occasionally as did Jack to see if they noticed differences.

Nothing

They didn't worry though, it was the first week after all and the yetis told them that it could take a week.

When the second week arrived, they managed to reunite the rest of the guardians (it was unmentioned that they fooled one of them saying that Jack lost a tooth, another guardian was bribed with eggnog and the last one was kidnapped, thrown in a sack and tossed through a magic portal) and they made an agreement: each one was going to come to the Pole and take turns in the infirmary to look over Pitch and then tell them what they saw.

North started. Like always, he did analysis, tests, without receiving an answer from the boy.

When he stopped to look at him, it was strange, sometimes, he only saw his immortal enemy, others, a child who needed their help. It was there when he settled the covers carefully on his chest and accommodate his hands, as pale as always, in the bed. No one was affected that way, were they?

Jack was next. Normally, because of his boredom he fell asleep in a chair and the one next had to wake him up, but sometimes he took books from North´s library to kill the time and read them to Pitch. He hoped that he would wake up hearing his voice or at least he would start to complain and yell at him for his terrible way to read…

Pitch never moved.

Tooth was next, followed by Sandy. Tooth always started giving orders to her fairies to collect the teeth and she tried to give them as low as possible, but then she gave up because Pitch wasn´t bothered by the sounds. Sandy delivered dreams from there, it wasn´t difficult but laborious. He wasn´t upset by the news anymore, but he was disgusted of having to come to the Pole, when he could be giving dreams directly.

He never approached the bed; he kept his distance so he couldn´t see that face that so many good and bad memories gave him

The last one was the Easter Bunny. He was the most bothered, however, he didn´t want to disappoint his friends. He felt that it wasn´t necessary, he wanted to attack Pitch right there. He didn´t deserve to be here, nor the effort and sacrifice that his friends and him were making! But…he couldn´t. From the few times he approached the bed where Pitch was, unfortunately for him, he didn´t see his unconscious enemy as he did the first day, but a sleeping child, an injured child, a child in danger, a child…who has his hair on his face.

Sighing slightly in resignation, with one hand-erh-paw, he removed the long lock of hair and put it behind his ear. Returning to his chair, he repeated to himself: Tomorrow I will do it.

Obviously, without receiving any movement of Pitch.

The third week. The same. Okay…they weren´t that preoccupied.

The fourth week. Okay, now yes. They were nervous, the boy wasn´t improving, he was getting worse each passing day. His already pale skin was even paler, his breathing was each day getting heavier and the monitor indicated that his heartbeat was becoming weaker.

For god´s sake, Manny was going to kill them if Pitch didn´t wake up soon!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Darkness._

_That was what I always have seen._

_I didn´t know where I was. The only thing I saw was black. Suddenly I felt a terrible pain in the back. I felt to my knees. When I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) I was in a forest. Running. I felt that someone was chasing me. I started running even faster, I felt that my heart would come out of my chest. I was gasping for air_

_I crashed into something-or someone. I didn't see who it was, only that they were colorful blurs in front of me. One of the blurs approached. I only distinguished red but he had huge swords. I started to retreat but I couldn´t stand and before I knew it, he raised his sword and stabbed me in the stomach. I felt the sword pierce my guts and burning me from the inside. I screamed. I could hear cruel laughter._

_My attacker pulled out the sword with force, covered from tip to the handle with my blood and he started to back out._

_I tried to breathe as I pressed a hand on my wound to prevent it bleeding a lot (which was in vain because I only managed to cover it with blood) I saw that someone else was coming. One of the two people (if they were people) was gray and held a wooden boomerang, stood me up abruptly making me shout for the pain and grabbed my arms digging his sharp claws in them, while the other green blur took impulse and gave me a strong punch in my jaw, even one of my teeth came out. The gray blur released me and I felt to my knees, weak. I coughed a little and a bit of blood fell on my hands. I spat the rest when one of the people there started to approach with whips in his hands. This was yellow, but the more he approached, I could distinguish more features of this new person. He was short and was cover in sand; his hair was the same color as his clothes and he wore a smile on his face._

_I gulped hard and tried to back away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I saw that he shook his head and waved his finger as if to say that I did something wrong. He punched me and securing the grip he had on my wrist, he whipped my wound and I screamed, but before I could react, he shock me in the air while the others laughed. I fell face first against a car and then on the sidewalk and hit my jaw. I hadn't noticed that the landscape of ice from before, was now a street full of cars; it was night time and was lit by the street lights and the Moon_

_I couldn´t breathe anymore. I felt tears fell from my cheeks, I tried to clean them so they couldn´t see them, but that only make my pain grow._

**_"You´re weak"_**

**_"You don´t deserve to live"_**

**_"Useless"_**

**_"You deserve this"_**

**_"Nuisance"_**

**_"Coward"_**

_The voices continued while I was shouting. Before my sight clouded I could see that the people from the beginning were in front of me and started hitting me, from the shadows I could see red eyes, paying attention of what was happening._

**"Weak…Useless…Nuisance…Coward…don´t deserve to live"**

_"…It is true"_

_Then, everything turned pitch black._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

_Now I was again in the darkness, I could feel the pain growing through my body. I was lying on something soft, it was warmer, relaxing and helped with the pain in my back" I wanted to smile, to thank someone, but the pain was huge and I couldn´t find my voice. Sometimes I felt that someone was talking to me. I didn´t know or understand what it was saying, but it wasn´t like the one in my dreams, it was kind, relaxing. I was feeling asleep quickly, but I supposed it didn´t matter. It was better here than in my dreams…I hope._

_So, I was immersed in the world of nightmares._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_When I opened my eyes, I could see that I was in a jail. No. I was OPENING a jail. I heard voices that called me, when I entered I saw nothing but darkness. I was going to return when the door closed abruptly, creating a frightening echo that make the hairs in my neck stood up. I turned my head sharply, finding millions of pairs of red eyes that were smiling at me with sharp teeth. I didn´t have time to defend myself when they started to surround me, they were laughing at me, they cut me, bit me, scratched me and mocked me. I screamed. The darkness was suffocating, I could not breathe, and my breathing was rapid while I fought with all my strength to obtain my freedom._

_I couldn´t, I am weak._

**_"Good bye Pitchir-"_**

_Thousands of voices started to talk at the same time. I didn´t hear what the first said to me, but it doesn´t matter, its voice was full of malice and evil, it was torture to listen, I couldn´t resist._

_So I could only shout until they managed to get me unconscious._

**_"You are ours now"_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_I didn´t want more shadows, no more darkness, I was tired of it!_

_I felt that something was going to happen again, that they were going to tortured me again, when I heard a voice. I could distinguish what it said, he was talking about a dead dragon but it didn´t make any sense to me so I simply let me be carried away by his voice…the only comfort in the dark_

_With him…I wasn´t afraid anymore_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_He was running for his life through endless passages and stairs. The only source of light: the little lights from a globe made of metal._

_He had already been here before. It was a lair. HIS lair._

_He arrived to a blind alley; the only thing he saw was the big wall that blocked his path._

_He leaned his back against the wall seeing the nightmare horses approaching with big eyes full of terror _

_"Get away from me" He shouted. His voice was hoarse from running. The nightmares only looked at him with (for now) yellow eyes, they whinnied and expelled sand through their nostrils while approaching their prey._

_Without even noticing, he was in a black sand swirl that was taking away the air and made it hard to breathe. He was scared._

_The nightmares took him to a room where they threw him to the floor, all of them left…for now…leaving two as guards._

_He laid on the cold floor and tried to calm his breathing so he wouldn't attract the nightmares._

_The nightmares. They dragged him here and he didn´t know how or why. He had hit his head in the struggle and everything was confusing. But he knew it had something to do with those stupid guardians._

_He was scared. He didn´t want to feel afraid, he knew that that altered them and would make them attack him more, but he couldn´t help it! Everything had failed, everything…his plans didn't work…he wasn´t strong enough or powerful enough to achieve it._

_He felt two sour tears fall from his eye, followed by a sob he rapidly regretted making. The guards saw him and with a neigh they called the other ones. It was time for the feast._

_He didn´t know how much time had passed since they had dragged him again to his lair, but what he did know was that he couldn´t move anymore, and it wasn´t as if he had an option._

_He tried to sneak among the guards once, only to be discovered and been beaten to pulp as punishment._

_He could hear voices in his head. That told him that he deserved it, that he was useless, and that he was a disobedient useless puppet…at the end, he stopped to fighting them and simply accepted it._

_Although he had his eyes closed, he could feel how the horses grew and became stronger, then started to 'reproduce' and all because of his weakness._

_There was a time however, when the nightmares where approaching him and a light appeared. He heard the whinnies of the nightmares that were trying to escape but the light disintegrated them. He could feel it, the light was above him. _

_At first he felt nausea, his head hurt as if he had been hit with a hammer. His body burned. It was a terrible pain, he felt his bones aching and shrinking. He wanted to stand up, but he couldn´t. He gradually accepted the dizziness that calmed him, made him forget, it took something…something he couldn´t remember. He remembered nothing, but he couldn't care less._

_When he opened his eyes, everything seemed bigger and darker than before…from the shadows, he saw black masses taking the form of huge horses with red eyes, which had an evil look on their faces while smiling at him and Pitch…Pitch didn´t know what they were._

_-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_He was afraid, he didn´t want to be in the darkness any more, the darkness was scary, the fear was not important, he wasn´t important._

_But then again he felt that he was laying in the same softness as before. Definitely he wasn't with those scary horses._

_He smelled an odd odor. He didn´t know what it was, but he was sure he had smelled it somewhere…was it mint?_

_His train of thought was interrupted by something different to everything he had felt. He couldn´t see a thing, but he could feel that something soft was passing from his forehead to his hair. It was so different from a blow or a punch, it felt…good…All the fear seemed to vanish. He again felt sleepy and he fell asleep, unaware that by the time he woke up, everything he knew would change forever._

* * *

**Well...that was interesting don´t you think? Please tell if you want me to continue this and if you want, don´t forget to review or write to me ;) Your suggestions and opinions are always welcome and it inspires me to continue**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**What´s up people of the world! Thank you so much for the ones who reviewed and favorited/followed this fic, i am so happy :D Remember that if you see an error don´t doubt to leave it in the reviews or if you want write to me. I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Jack walked towards the infirmary; it was his turn to look over Pitch…yay.

The boy had been sleeping for four weeks now…they didn´t know what to do. The yetis had said that after cured him he would wake up between 5 to 7 days…For Jack, a week wasn´t a bloody month!

When he arrived he saw a yeti changing Pitch´s bandages, something that by now was an habit.

"Hi Mark" Jack saluted raising his staff, saying him that he can leave now.

"Hi Pitch" Jack said, sitting down in the border of the bed, this moved a bit but the occupant didn´t seem bothered.

"What's up? Me? Jaja, well, I am fine I guess. Each time I can I go to visit Jaime, oh, you know, my first believer; Burgess' temperature has decreased so I can visit him more often…he is now 13…Hey, sometimes I feel that you really listen to me but don´t answer me on purpose" He said while sitting Indian style in the bed.

"We´re worried okay?, Norte, me, Tooth even Sandy and Bunny" He looked to each side as if he was about to say a secret, brought his hand to cover a little his mouth and then whispered. "Although they don't want to admit it"

Nothing. No answer.

"What´s happening to you, uh? An entire month has passed and you continue to give no answer. I don´t know what could happen when you wake up, but I can assure you that we are going to help you…well, at least I am going to help you…"

"When Manny came and told us that you were going to stay, I have to admit that no one was happy with the news. But…when he said to me that everyone deserves a second opportunity, well…I reconsidered because…that´s what I never had…" When he saw that Pitch didn´t answer, he continued. "Since I have memory as Jack Frost, the other spirits didn´t like me very much, especially those of the other seasons, because…well…actually…I don´t know why…They looked me weird, because I was the first winter spirit for fifty years, I also believed that they looked me young compared to them and sometimes they approached to make fun of me, normally it ended there, no more than a little burn, but there was a day when my powers got out of control and …well…let's just say that they started to take revenge for their frozen friend…"

Jack smiles sadly, recalling what happened; he had felt so bad and in that time, thought that the hits and burns were well-deserved. He continued to talk, forgetting that Pitch was there; simply he was talking to himself, he felt that it helped to talk to someone.

"I…tried to tell them I was sorry, that is was an accident…but they told me I was murderer, that my season represent death…and that I didn´t deserve anyone´s forgiveness…I think that the same thing occurred with Bunny in the Blizzard of ´68. I-I only wanted that the kids had fun looking for the eggs with a little of snow…but like always I made a mess of everything and created a storm…I tri-tried to stop it but it was too late…Easter had been cancelled and Bunny…ask-asked me if I knew what I had done…it was the first time I saw him a-and I didn´t know how to act…so-so I tell him it was a jo-joke…he hit me…I said him I was sorry, I asked him for a second opportunity to fix things up, but I think he didn´t believe me, because he also shouted me and said me that people like me didn´t deserve forgiveness…"

Jack didn´t notice that tears were forming in his eyes, only when he closed them; he felt them running through his cheeks. He quickly cleaned them before they freeze, something that had already happened to him and gave a little chuckle. He saw Pitch and he remembered how and why he had started to tell him this.

"…That´s why I will give you an opportunity, I think that if…well…I give you the opportunity to prove that you aren´t as bad as everyone thinks, that you can show them that you can do good things. And it doesn´t matter if when you wake up you remember everything, something or nothing…I..um...promise that I will help you…but…for that…you need to wake up!"

"Come on Pitch…I believe in you"

Jack gave a cry of surprise, and flew a little when the bed started to move- no, not the bed, Pitch began to move. Jack widened his eyes when Pitch gasped for air, as if he had been holding his breath, then it turned into a (he would never admit it) cute yawn, and then, very slowly, Jack could see that golden-silver eyes that he hadn´t seen for a month open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I heaard that someone was talking to me, the same voice that always told me about dragons, detectives and monsters, and while I didn´t understand anything, but it wasn´t as if I could complain. This time he was talking about something else, I tried to decipher what, but it sounded sad. While I was trying to understand, a white light engulfed me, and made me close my eyes. _

_When I opened them, I was somewhere totally different. It was the opposite of what I saw normally, this was a white room and like the other one, it seemed endless. While I was walking I noticed that I was wearing my cloak, it was not torn and I was not bleeding like I could feel in my nightmares, my cloak was without a scratch, like it was before the battle with…the guardians. Memories started to come slowly, about the battle, about my defeat, about me. I didn´t feel angry though but melancholy._

_"It has been a long time old friend" I listened someone behind me. I turned to see who it was and I was surprised to see the Man in the Moon sit down in an armchair, there was another one in front of him, both couches were separated with a silver carpet and a white wooden table._

_"I suppose" I answered sitting down in the free armchair. "What I am doing here, where am I?" My British accented voice sounded like an echo here._

_Manny smiled calmly saying. "In a dream"_

_An eyebrow rose in confusion. "Dream? I thought that your dear Sandman was the only one who could give dreams"_

_"Well, this is another type of dream Pitch; I needed to talk to you"_

_"Why?" Confusion was growing in me._

_"I have a mission for you"_

_I started to laugh sarcastically. "For me? I am not one of your little guardians, you can´t give me 'missions' or tell me what to do" I said making quotes with my hands._

_But Manny started to laugh. "Oh, my dear General, if you only knew" Manny stood up and started to walk, I had no choice but to follow him. _

_"General?" I asked him, but Manny ignored me and continued talking. _

_"Well Pitch, for this mission I am not asking you permission, you are going to do it whether you like it or not, but worry not, your effort and sacrifice will be rewarded with something even bigger. I opened my mouth to ask what but Manny spoke over me. "I can´t tell you my friend, it is surprise that you will win, but I can assure you that is something you have desired for all your life"_

_When I noticed that I wouldn´t win the argument and that I was going to accomplish this mission by force I let him be and decided to obtain information. "What do I have to do to perform this mission?"_

_Bad Idea._

_Manny smiled and approached me; he took my arm and told me to stand up well. With a movement of his hands, a huge mirror appeared in front of me. I turned with a confused expression to look the little man and he answered me. "Look at yourself in it"_

_I rolled my eyes and turned my head again towards the mirror, split second later, my eyes widened impossibly._

_In the mirror was a child…grayish skin, black hair, golden and silver eyes with an oversized cloak…it-it was me…_

_I started to breathe a little heavier, shocked, and slowly I raised my hand towards my face to touch my now chubby cheek to prove if it was me…it was._

_"What have you done to me?!" I asked Manny angry, but also with curiosity. My voice sounded different, too high-pitched and soft to be mine, it wasn´t my voice! "My voice! What have you done to my perfect voice?!" My accent wasn´t as strong._

_Manny laughed for my suffering. "My dear 'boy' it is not my fault that when you were that age you hadn´t started to change your voice yet" _He said with his arms crossed.

_"Uh?"_

_"This is going to help you complete your mission"_

_"What do I have to do, that you had to turned me in…this?" I asked pointing my new body._

_I wasn´t looking to the mirror anymore, but Manny, who was smiling all the time. "You are going to stay a…time with the guardians…"_

_"What?! Not happening! How do you expect me to live with those weirdos?!" I shouted him and gave the most poisonous and intimidating glare I could, something difficult if you´re half your normal height, your voice is not deep anymore and you look in general like a child throwing a tantrum._

_Manny only looked at me, smiling like he was expecting me to answer myself…wait a second…_

_"You're going to erase my memories!?" I affirmed angry but it ended up like a question_

_"Some, yes" He smiled. The little fool, ugly, silly…Why can´t I think in more elaborate insults?_

_"How are you expecting me to know who am I or who are they if I won´t have memories?" I told him, smirking. It disappeared when I saw his own smile. He has everything planned, right?_

_"What am I going to do with them?" It was useless to ask, I wasn´t going to remember any of the answers anyway. Manny apparently realized the same; he shrugged and began to explain._

_"Well, first, you will recover from your broken arm and leg-" _

_"Huh?" _

_"-Then, you will learn to control your powers again, that will appear a bit different with your new tutor" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Summarized, you´re going to prove that you do deserve a second opportunity, overcoming what kept you from showing who you really are my friend"_

_I was silent, that was…unexpected. Overcoming? Overcoming what?_

_"I don't want to be a child…how much time am I going to be like this, why do I have be a kid, won´t the guardians attack me, will I remember who I am, of this meeting?" I had a lot of questions and I felt that I was running out of time._

_"When everything ends, yes. You will recover ALL your memories that you hadn´t recovered at the time, oh, by the way, you are fourteen now and you will know who you are…mostly"_

_The room´s wall started to fall apart to reveal the same dark room, my body didn´t change, everything that had passed, the meeting, the battle, my actions, even some parts of me started to disappear_

_"Manny…please…don´t leave me…" I managed to say, the slumber I started to feel was beyond all bearing, my head was spinning and the pain in my back and arm returned_

_"…Good luck, Kozmotis Pitchiner"_

_And everything disappeared_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Come on Pitch…I believe in you"

_It was the first complete sentence I managed to understand from the strange but at the same time familiar voice._

_I felt that something was crushing my chest. I took a deep breathe that unconsciously turned into a yawn. After that, my eyes half- opened, encountering a strong yellow light, which made me close them again, but the curiosity to know where I was made force myself to open them again. I blinked a few times and frowned at the amount of light that there was. When my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in a bed; it had bright green and white sheets, which covered me up to my chest, there was a wooden door almost in front of me if I looked a little further._

_To my right, there was a monitor that captured heartbeats, probably mine. To my left…a boy. He had white hair and wore a blue hoodie; he was holding a sort of wooden staff that had a curvature at the tip. I did not know who he was. I did not know where he was. Oh moons!_

Jack´s POV.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pitch screamed. His eyes looked directly to mine. The monitor started to beep faster. The guy was panicking!

"Woah, woah, calm down, calm down, I am not going to hurt, nothing will happen to you" I said softly, like I did with my little sister Emma years ago.

I felt that a lot of hours had passed, when it was only minutes, until Pitch´s breathing calmed.

_That voice…I know that voice…_

"You okay?"

Pitch nodded slowly. He tried to sit up but he gave a little cry of pain, having put weight on his bad arm.

"Woah, easy kiddo, you still have a few injuries." I said. I was going to ask if he knew who I was, but he apparently won.

"Where am I? Who-who are you?" His voice sounded hoarse, surely because he hadn´t talked for a month more or less. I started to think what could have happened back there when I remembered Pitch was still looking me like an idiot and that he was still waiting his answer. "I am Jack. Jack Frost"

Pitch cocked his head. "Jack Frost…?" He said in a whisper… he didn´t remember me.

"You know who am I?" I asked softly, the last thing I wanted was making him nervous.

Pitch narrowed his eyes in concentration and pursed his lips. Seconds later he gave up and shook his head. "No"

"I think that you should sleep kiddo" I told him seeing that Pitch nodding with exhaustion.

"I am-am not sleepy…" And he felt asleep. I smiled seeing how fast he passed out. Now it really seemed that he slept

I grabbed my staff, I walked slowly to the door and…

"Nooooorthhhhhhh!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3rd person POV

Jack started to fly around the workshop like crazy, trying to find North, sometimes he bumped into a yeti or froze an elf but that doesn't matter now. "Where could he be?!"

After twenty minutes of panic and anger for not knowing where North was, an idea passed through his head.

"…In his office…" He face-palmed. "Idiot"

Knowing where he was, he decided to run to the office. He pushed the office´s door, revealing his panicked expression, but not because the door almost hit North´s ice train.

"How many times do I have to tell you-?" "Jack? What are you doing here? You should be with Pitch…"

Jack run to North and with all his strength he started to shake him. "He woke up North, he woke up!" He shouted.

"Jack, what…he woke up? CALM DOWN"

Jack sighed and explained it to North. "Uff, I was with Pitch, when suddenly he took a deep breath and then he yawned and opened his eyes, but not movie-like when a guy approaches another guy to see if he is dead when he suddenly and creepily opens his eyes and takes the hand of the first guy and…" Seeing that North was trying not to laugh he continued. "Anyway, I was about to ask him if he knew who I was but he asked first…he doesn´t remember me…I don´t know if I should feel relief or angry about it."

North laughed and patted him on the back with much more force than necessary , forcing Jack´s air to come out from his lungs. Taking his swords, which were near the wall, he said in his Russian accented voice. "Come on, we are going to see our patient."

Jack had gone ahead and opened the door of the infirmary to see if Pitch had already awakened…how convenient…he was waking up. How much had he delayed?

Pitch rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fists and looked to Jack

"Jack?"

"Hi…" he said. Pitch opened his mouth to say something when North opened the door with his swords in hand

_S-s-swo-swor-ds!_

Memories of how someone with swords hurt him in his stomach in his nightmares started to reappeared.

_No swords…no swords…no,no,no…he is going to kill me!_

Pitch screamed louder than before, his eyes were widened, full of terror, and this time he managed to sit up to try to escape, all while the monitor indicated how agitated he was.

Jack approached to Pitch to try to calm him down while the other boy screamed and kicked, shouting incoherent things until he understood something. "No swords!"

"North, your swords!" North, who was frozen with shock, listened to Jack and dropped them to the floor, running to Pitch.

"No, pl-ple-ple-as-please, no swords" Pitch said 'calmer' with his head hidden in the pillow.

"Hey, calm down, calm down, I am not going to hurt you, calm down "North said. He was surprised by the tone of kindness he was using, he didn´t expect to talk like that to Pitch.

After a moment of silent cry, Pitch looked up. "You won´t hurt me?" His voice was hoarse again because of the shouting and crying, and then he began to cough.

"No…" North asked a yeti to bring them a jar of water with a glass.

When the yeti returned with the water, North served it. "Can you take it or do you need help?" He asked to see how he reacted.

"I can do it on my own" He said with a serious voice and a little pout in his face. North smiled while passing him the cup.

After Pitch drank half the water, North put it aside and Jack asked him something. "Do you know your name?"

_Do I know my name? ...Oh, yeah, I know my name!"_

"Pitch…Pitch Black"

_So he does know who he is. _Jack and North thought at the same time.

"Do you know who am I?" North asked, remembering that he didn´t recognize Jack.

"Uh…you, you, uh…give presents right?" Pitch said to confirm his thoughts.

"Haha, yes Pitch, you´re doing well, continue" Jack said. North only watched.

"Ah…" Pitch narrowed his eyes again in concentration; Jack thought that it helped him remember. "Santa Claus? Uh…North?" Pitch said with no more memories of him. He didn't remember much, only that he gave presents to the children at…Christmas and he had a workshop, probably he was at said workshop. He felt that he knew him but didn´t remember from where

North only chuckled because of Pitch´s expression, he didn´t know if Jack had noticed but North couldn't help but smile for the voice he used.

Jack smiled mischievously. That was the first time he distinguished Pitch´s new voice! It was priceless! Jack´s voice was deeper than his. Even though it wasn´t a childish voice, it wasn´t as strong or deep as his adult´s voice.

"Yes, my name is Nicholas, but you can call me North"

Pitch nodded and tried to sit up but he felt a stinging pain in his right arm. "What´s this in my arm?"

"Haha, it´s a cast and will help your arm to join" Jack said, relaxed while shrugging.

While North talked with Jack, he gave Pitch a pain killer with another medicine that made him fall asleep.

"North, should we call the rest? I mean, they are going to come for their watching turns" Jack said when they left the room.

"I think they should come Jack. Everyone should be warned the day Pitch wakes up."

"Yeah…but…you saw how he reacted. What if seeing the rest of us…he, well…has a heart attack?" He tried to argue smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, we give him few days. He get used to us and we see if he is not lying" He replied. "He won´t wake up until tomorrow, I will tell yetis to watch him"

"Cool! So I can go to visit Jaime, see you later North" Jack said jumping from the window and calling for the wind to take him to Burgess.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ;) Don´t forget to leave your reviews, they are always welcome. See you in the next chapter Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Wow, it was a long time! But finally I am here :3.**

**I have to tell you something. I start school next week. Yay! *sarcasm* and maybe it will take me a little longer to publish the chapters but I will always try to publish a new one once a week.**

* * *

"Sophie! Come here!"

Jamie chased his little 9-year-old sister through the house, he won´t let Sophie to take away his books and get away with it.

"Sophie, don´t bother your brother" Mrs. Bennett said with a smile, as she stopped her younger daughter. "Here, honey" She handed a very tired Jaime his drawing and mystical creatures books.

"Thanks, mom" Jaime said, sticking his tongue to Sophie, who did the same.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sophie asked, sitting down in one armchair near her mom, who was connecting the video player.

"I was drawing things" He said, running a hand through his sweaty hair "My gosh, Sophie, now I know why the school chose you for the track team"

"Mom, when does the pizza arrive?" He asked his mother.

"They must be coming dear…oh, there it is, can you open door?"

Jaime widened his eyes while a smile formed in his face, there was only one person he had talked about that knock…

"…Jack…" He whispered before running to the door. And indeed, he was there, leaning on his staff, with his usual smile. "Hi kiddo"

"Jack!" He said hugging his friend, who did the same.

"It wasn´t the pizza mom!" Jaime shouted. "Why did you use the door? You always use the window," He said as he closed the door.

"Well…I tried by your window, but it was closed, and you were not there"

"Oops, yeah…"

"Jackie! You came!" Sophie squealed happily, running to hug him, using the nickname she had used since she was four.

Jack loves being with these children, not only because Jamie was his very first believer, but also because, apart from the guardians, they were the closest to a family.

"Kids, what are you doing…?" Mrs. Bennett said, when she heard that her kids started talking to apparently no one.

"Talking to Jack Frost mommy" Sophie said, separating from Jack, while he moved to Jamie´s side. "Yes mom" Jamie said as he pulled Jack to the living room, however, Mrs. Bennett only saw that his son was closing his hand in the air…

It was already five years since her children and their friends, including some of Sophie´s, began to talk about this character a lot, especially Jamie. She was worried that Jamie was seeing things or he was obsessing with it.

"…Jamie… do you know that Jack Frost is not real…right?" His mom said slowly, she didn´t want her son to give her the thousand and one reasons of why he might be real. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

Jaime gave Jack a quick look, who looked a little depressed; he was not going to let his mom offend his best friend.

"Jack Frost IS real, as are Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman! Ask any of my friends or even Sophie!" Jaime said angrily to his mom.

"Yes, mommy, he is right here," Sophie said pointing to where a nervous Jack was standing. The Bennett´s mother began to move to crouch next to her daughter, but walking through Jack. He raised his hand to his chest when he felt he had run out of air for a moment.

"Mom!" Jaime shouted helping Jack.

"I-I am fine, Jamie, it´s fine" Jack said putting his hand on Jamie´s shoulder but he refused it.

"No, it´s not, you are my friend and we will get my mom to see you"

"Jamie…it´s not necessary"

"Yes it is"

"James Bennett, please! There´s no one in there!" Mrs. Bennett said, trying to argue with her kid, scratch that, kids, Sophie was with Jamie now.

"Jack, do you remember how you make me believe?" Jaime said smiling at the memory.

"…Yeah…" Jack answered.

"Do the same now" The Bennett sibling said at the same time, pushing Jack to the middle of the room.

"But…Jaime…I…don´t know" He was scared. He didn´t know what could happen if he tried it with an adult.

Jamie was disappointed for a second, then a mischievously smile appeared in his face. He looked at Sophie, who nodded and did the same, both turned to look Jack with the most adorable expression they could and said.

"We´re going to have fun, please?"

Jack sighed with a smile while the children giggled, that was obviously Jack Frost ´s weakness.

"Okay"

While this conversation occurred, Mrs. Bennett had the most preoccupied expression a mother could have. What had she done wrong? When she was thinking about it, the room´s temperature decreased a few degrees. She glanced at the window, but it was closed.

Suddenly, snowflakes began to fall in the living room!

The windows and the mirror that was in a wall began to cover with frost. A rabbit drawing appeared in the mirror, which took life and started to jump around the room, exploding in several snowflakes over her children, who were amazed by the phenomenon that occurred in their house

"What-what´s happening?" Mrs. Bennett whispered in fear

Jamie smiled and answered. "It's Jack Frost"

Mrs. Bennett opened her mouth to talk when a teenager appeared in the room. He had white hair as snow, deep blue eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie covered…in frost, worn out brown pants with ropes in his calves. With a staff in his right hand he was admiring the beauty of his work, when blue eyes met brown.

He moved to his right, then to his left. Mrs. Bennett followed him with her eyes and slowly he smiled.

"Can you see him?" Jamie asked hopeful

"Can you see him?" Sophie asked.

"Can you hear me?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

"Can you see me?" He asked again

She nodded again.

"Jamie…she sees me…she-she sees me!" Jack shouted happily, doing a flip in the air like he did five years ago, landing in a couch.

Mrs. Bennett´s jaw dropped to the floor. That was impossible. That boy-that boy was Jack Frost!

"Are-are you Jack Frost?"

"Yes, nice to meet you" He answered bowing exaggeratedly, at which Jamie and Sophie smirked.

"Oh…so…in that case…can I offer you something? Like…a glass of cold milk?"

"Yes, sure, thank you"

Mrs. Bennett took it better than Jack I thought. He saw that she moved and take out the things she needed with ease.

"Mom… are you okay?" Jamie asked doubtfully when his mom started to pour the milk, not in the glass though, but on the floor, while she held the glass in her other hand.

_I take it back_

_"…__No…?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North had just finished all his sculptures without interruption. What a thrill! They yetis didn´t destroy trains, planes or entered nervous about a subject of the workshop. Surely he remembered to lock the door this time.

While he was cleaning his desk full with cut ice, he remembered that he had to tell the guardians that they didn´t have to come to the Pole to check on Pitch anymore. He called some yetis and told them to use a magic snow globe to visit each home and give the message.

When the yetis left, he decided that he needed to see if Pitch hadn´t woke up or suffered a heart attack for something.

He opened the door, and some elves ran out of the room. (If he wasn´t wrong, they were Dingle, Shinny and Bushy) He looked up to the bed to see Pitch following them with his eyes.

"I did not think you would wake up"

Pitch jumped at the sudden voice, but seeing it was just North (and he hadn´t his swords with him) he smiled.

"The elves entered. The little things in their hats jingled and woke me up" Pitch said, shrugging.

"Bells" North told him

"Whatever" Pitch smirked.

"How are you feeling?" North asked ignoring the comment, and sitting down in a chair near the bed.

"My back hurts, my head hurts, my legs hurt and my arms hurt, but it doesn´t matter because …I'm with you now. Thank you"

"And why is that, Pitch?" In all his long life he had never heard Pitch Black thanking someone.

"Well…for helping me with my wounds and ge-getting me out of that cave…"

North smiled seeing the boy wrinkling the sheets on his small pale hands. He has his doubts, but deep inside his heart he felt he should him a chance.

"It is fine Pitch…now that you are awake; I want to take your temperature da?" Pitch nodded and North told him to open his mouth.

"Cold" Pitch said, when the thermometer entered his mouth.

Minutes later, North took it out. "Okay, 37.7 C, a bit hot, but not fever" Then, he took a stethoscope an approached Pitch to listen his heart. The heartbeat seemed healthier and stronger than before. He wrote it down in a notebook and when he noticed Pitch ´s boredom, he asked a yeti to bring some books and a soup plate.

"Where's Jack?" The boy asked for the first time in twenty minutes.

"He went to a place, but he will come back in a while" North said receiving the soup and books from the scowling yeti.

"I hope you like to read, here are some very interesting books, but first you have to drink the soup"

"I´m not hungry" Pitch said more interested in his new books than the food.

"Maybe not, but like humans, food give spirits energy and help them heal from any injury quicker. I am not leaving until I see you start to eat"

_I don´t want you to leave_. Pitch thought sadly but he started eating anyway. It was lucky for him he was left-handed, his right arm was still bound in a cast.

He ate a little bit and was about to push the plate aside when North said. "I know you can eat more than that lad" That being said, he stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

Pitch looked at the door for a while. Santa left him alone again. He glanced between the books and the soup he had before him. Sighing heavily, he ate half the soup, set it aside and looked at the books. He didn´t want North to get upset with him because he didn´t eat anything.

"Um…let´s see…The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle, sounds interesting" He said opening the book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let me get this straight…" Mrs. Bennett said, sitting down in a chair in the dining room, Sophie was hugging her and Jack and Jamie were in front of her.

"You are…Jack Frost"

"Yes"

"But…how can you be real? Since when? And the most important…what are you doing in my house?"

Jack chuckled along with Jamie and answered the very confused mother.

"Well, I am real because…I really don't know how to answer that, since when…a long but long time ago, like 319 yea-"

"319?! But you don't look that old…"

"It is 305 years as a spirit and 14 as a human" Seeing the confusion in Mrs. Bennett face, he said.

"Don´t worry, it isn´t important and the third question…" That was a bit embarrassing; he had come to this house for almost 6 years without their mother knowing. He looked at Jamie, asking for help, Jamie nodded in understanding and he continued the explanation.

"Mom, Jack came to visit me, he is my best friend" He glanced Jack, who was smiling for the comment.

"For about six years, after my friends and I helped the guardians to defeat Pitch, today I was going to show him some super cool videogames but then all of this happened and-"

"Now you can see Jackie" Sophie finished her brother´s sentence.

Mrs. Bennett was confused, REALLY confused. Her children have a best friend that was a character…that is supposedly fictional! Jamie said guardians…what are the guardians?

"Um, guardians?" She asked

"Oh, you know. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Kanga-sorry, Easter Bunny. Together we are the guardians of childhood."

"It is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope, dreams, good memories and fun" Jack answered. The last part with a failed attempt of Russian accent that made the Bennetts laughed.

"Wait, so all of them are real? And how is that my children and their friends were the only…privileged children to fight hand to hand with you and even befriended one when I have never seen them in my life?" Mrs. Bennett said suspiciously, she wasn´t jealous of her children, but she had believed in them when she was a child and had no such luck.

"Well, Jamie was 'the last light', North calls you like that right? He presented you with that name to the yetis that time you went to the workshop"

"Excuse me?"

"Of course, and I am very honored, Bunny owes me a visit to his Warren, Sophie went"

"Huh?"

"Yes, but I don't remember much, only that there were little colored eggs walking, I also want to return Jackie, tell Bunny to come"

The three children started to talk, forgetting to answer Mrs. Bennett question, who after a while of listening, promised herself to learn more about what her children did without her knowing.

Jack was about to reply Jamie´s comment about asking Phil a bit of his hair to expose it in class when he turned his head and saw that the Bennett's mom was still waiting her response.

He coughed a little for attention and continued with the explanation.

"Uh…well, as I was saying, Jamie was the only child who didn't stop to believe in us after Pitch…expanded fear in the world. I went with him because he was having doubts, my initial purpose was that he didn´t stop believing in Bunny but he ended believing in me too. We went to find his friends and they helped us in the battle" Jack said giving a high five to Jamie who added. "Yeah, and we won!"

"There was battle and you included the children in them? Mrs. Bennett asked.

"…It was no our plan, I swear. Pitch wanted Jamie and to protect him he went with the rest of us but then he caught us in a dead-end alley and-"

"Pitch! Pitch! Who's Pitch?"

"The Boogeyman, mom" Jamie said rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which for him, it was.

"Who´s the boogeyman Jamie?" Sophie asked. She hadn´t heard of him from her big brother.

"He is real too? All the legends are real?"

"Ah, yes, all real, very real" Jack said. _So real that he was hurt and had to stay at the North Pole._

The bell rang interrupting their conversation, it was the pizza. Mrs. Bennett stood up, received it, and put it on a table while taking out plates and glasses. Everyone was in silence.

"Jack…um…do you want pizza?"

The three children smiled and run to take a piece while Mrs. Bennett turned on the TV.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North didn´t know if leaving Pitch alone was a good idea, he was now more conscious and anything could happen so he returned to his office to think. He started to look over the letters that the children had sent to him till now, it was October, but some of them wrote him before December

Then, he saw a different letter, it had Manny´s name on it. Oh no. He had forgotten about Manny´s letter! He opened it quickly and read.

'Dear Nicholas St. North,

First of all I would like to thank you for the time you and the other guardians have dedicated to Pitch'

North revised the date of the letter. September.

_Odd._ He thought

'If you wonder why I know you already did it, it is because I knew that you were not going to read my letter until later, probably in October, the date in which the children start to send you letters'

North smiled. _Manny knows me _

But this letter is not only to thank you but to entrust you some things about the condition of Pitch Black.

For starters, you probably noticed that he physically seems younger, he has fourteen, a crucial time in his past life, but you would see some of his older attitudes'

_Jack didn´t tell me that…why is it important for him to be fourteen?_ He thought before continue reading.

'But not only physically but also mentally, which involves parts of his memories. Now, to see it as a relief or concern depends on you'

_What? Okay, it is good because…he won´t try to destroy us like before I suppose and it is bad because…No! He could be like Jack! My workshop!_

'But worry not, that´s why through this letter, I authorize you or Toothiana to correct him or help him as often as necessary. I think it is the least I can do since he is staying in your workshop…and if it is needed, Jack is included here.'

_Finally justice!_ He thought.

'I know that both of them are free spirits and have lived more than any human has, but they still need help finding the right path and even more if they are young…'

_I think he is right…_

'Just, do not abuse of your power, no child likes to be told what to do at all times and I don´t think you want to lose your relationship with Jackson or worsen the one you have with Pitch'

_When have I abused of my power?_ He thought bringing a hand to his chest as hurt.

'Pitch will gradually recover his powers and Sanderson will have his moment with him when that happens. Help them; they will need it to regenerate their bond. I am sure Jack did not tell you this but it is fine, because everything in time. I hope you help Pitch Black because he will need it. I promise that this effort will bring a much greater reward.

I only have to say to you guardians: good luck

Sincerely,

Tsar Lunar XII. "Manny"´

"Regenerate bond? What does he mean with that? Gah! Too little information!"

He started to massage his temples, a big headache was coming. "Now I have to tell Tooth that-"

"Tell me what?" A female voice that came from the door startled him. He turned his head and saw the Tooth Fairy with her hands in her hips and a serious face.

Growling, he put his hands in his face and muttered. "Shostacovich"

* * *

**Feel free to comment or PM me. I will always answer you. Leave your reviews and see you the next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Guess who´s back! It took a while, but finally! chapter 8! :3

* * *

When the movie finished, the Bennett´s children were deeply asleep on the couch, the only awake ones were Jack and Mrs. Bennett. After a big pizza with soda, plus a chocolate cake, anyone would think they would last all night, but it seemed Jamie and Sophie were an exception

There was an odd silence between them, until Jack offered to take Sophie to her bed, but then he noticed that it sounded creepy and a bluish blush appeared in his face. Mrs. Bennett didn't notice though.

"It's okay Jack Frost; it won't hurt them to stay there for the night."

"Mrs. Bennett, I think that-I-I have to go" Jack said, grabbing his staff.

"Very well Jack Frost…nice to meet you" She said holding Jack´s hand to shake.

"Call me Jack, and me too Mrs. Bennett, thank you. I am sorry if I interrupted your night"

"No problem, Jack"

Jack went towards the door awkwardly, not used to using it. "Thank you for believing in me Mrs. Bennett, it was a long time I had a talk with an adult, you know with being invisible and that"

Mrs. Bennett smiled sweetly at him. For what she had heard, this boy was only a year older than Jamie (physically of course). She didn't know how a child could endure it for so long.

"No problem Jack. I am glad you are friends with my children, you make them happy. Jamie admires you; he was always talking about you. At first, I didn't know why, but now I do, you are always welcome here and I promise you I won't stop believing" She said this part hugging Jack tightly. He was shocked. After three hundred years without been with an adult (the guardians don´t count) and ever more without physical contact, it was overwhelming. He returned the hug.

"But I tell you something, do not appear without telling me first unless you want me to have a heart attack"

Jack smirked and nodded "Night Mrs. Bennett"

"Call me Julie, Jamie and Sophie´s friends call me that"

With a last glance he went, using the wind to return to the Pole.

"Jack Frost has been in my house" Julie whispered to herself, smiling to the night sky before closing the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"My dear Toothy…what-what are you doing here?" North asked standing up to salute the hummingbird lady.

"I received the message from the yetis but I wanted to know why, and do not dare to tell me 'it´s nothing' because I heard you Nicholas" Tooth said before giving an instruction to a little fairy.

North closed his mouth, about to do just that, sighing, he said. "He woke up"

"Pitch? Really? When? Where´s he? Doyouaskhimsomething? Whatdoesheremember?" Tooth started to talk quickly, flying in front of North´s face, bombarding him with questions.

"Calm down dear. He is still in the infir-"

"I want to see him" Tooth demanded before he could finish his sentence.

"I do not think it is a good idea Tooth" She opened her mouth to respond but North raised a hand and continued.

"When he woke up, he seemed very confused and was very scared, he remembers nothing, or that´s what he told us. It will be better for him to rest and to see no one more for now"

Tooth tilted her head, thinking. "If he is sleeping, can I see him?" Even though she had seen him sleep for a complete month, she felt this time will be different.

North nodded and both of them went through the already known path to the infirmary. North opened the door and poked his head. Pitch was sound asleep with half ton of books above him. Suppressing a smile, he told Tooth she could enter.

_He looks so cute like that! _Tooth mentally squealed seeing Pitch trying to suck his left index finger. _What are you doing?! He is Pitch; do not think like that about him._

With North´s help, they took the books away and put them on a table. Tooth flew a little higher to see Pitch from the air. _How did he manage to turn with the casts in his leg and arm?_ She passed a hand through his unruly and dirty hair and Pitch sighed contently.

North told Tooth that his leg shouldn´t be like that and he was hurting himself so they turned him slowly in order that he was resting face up. In that moment, Pitch stirred and smiled. Tooth smiled too. _I wonder if…_

"Tooth" North said when he finished arranging the books.

"Yes?"

"Fingers out of mouth"

"Oops, sorry" she couldn't resist. She had to know! Pitch´s teeth were awfully taken care of before, now they seemed smaller but a lot better…well, she couldn't see them well because Pitch´s mouth was in the pillow but she was completely sure she had seen a baby tooth…baby tooth? Before she could make a conclusion, North told her to leave the room.

"Well? North asked

"Well what?"

"Promise me you won´t tell anyone" his Russian accent marked the seriousness of the petition

Tooth was confused. "But North, they have to know-"

"I know but I promised Jack we were going to give him few days so he can get used to us, and then we plan a day so everyone can see him, da?" he was trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well, okay…I suppose I will see him awake that day too" she looked everywhere after frowning. She hadn't noticed that her fairies were gone.

"Something more I need to know?"

"Uh…" North said sheepishly with a hand in his neck. "Manny said we have like…authority with him…because he is child now…I didn´t understand! We can do that if he does something wrong…?"

Tooth blinked once, twice, not understanding what North told her. She shrugged it off. _What a weird reward from Manny…_

"Okay, I need to go North, activate the lights if you need something" That said, the Guardian of Memories was gone.

North walked by the Globe room and stayed admiring the tiny lights that covered the globe. The North American zone was shown when he noticed a dark orange light appear.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks but when asked for a ladder and saw it wasn´t joke, he almost fell.

_An orange light? Than could only mean…_

"North! North! You won't guess what happened at Jamie´s house!" A familiar voice shouted, drawing North´s attention.

_An adult started to believe._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jack entered by an open window, so excited to tell North that Jamie´s mom now believed in them. He saw him in a big ladder, looking at the tall part of the Globe. He looked confused.

"North! North! You won't guess what happened at Jamie´s house!" Jack shouted in his ears, smiling.

"I was with Jamie when-"

"Jamie´s mother started to believe" North finished the winter spirit´s sentence.

"Ho-how do you know?" North simply showed him the orange light in the Globe.

"When an adult believes, their lights appear orange in the Globe"

"Why?" Jack asked, watching North descending from the ladder.

"A child belief comes from their imagination and innocence, that's why their lights are yellow. We could say it is pure. But-"he said like a dramatic pause, raising one meaty finger in front of Jack´s face.

"Adults don't have that imagination and innocence anymore because they know how the world is and have different responsibilities. If one continue believing it is because he has had spirits ´influences or had contact with one. To put it simply, their belief is based on facts" he said when he saw Jack´s confused expression.

"Like Jamie and his friends, they will never stop believing…right?" Jack said hopefully. If what North said is true, Jamie will never forget him…and he will never lose his little brother.

"It depends on them Jack…Returning to the previous point, why did you make Mrs. Bennett believe?"

Jack smirked and run a hand through his disheveled white hair.

"Jamie told me to…he kinda got angry when his mom said I wasn´t real and she walked right through his best friend"

North nodded and walked away scratching his beard. He didn´t know how powerful an adult believe could be. _Another thing to discuss with everyone._ He thought, while Jack, feeling he did something wrong, followed him.

_Did I do something wrong? No…please…I hope I haven´t made a mess… _His fears from when he first became a guardian were returning; if he fails them, if he wasn't good enough, if he make a mess of everything like always…

North turned to look at the boy he saw as his son. He was showing that expression the guardians knew well. Wide-eyed, thoughtful and his mouth in a small straight line. That expression when he was thinking something bad and tried to hide it.

"But do not worry Jack; it is not bad, just new…don't worry" the Russian said hugging Jack tightly, comforting the boy. Jack smiled. It was nice to feel that someone cares about you. In a moment of weakness and tiredness, he yawned.

"I don't know why Jack, but I think you are sleepy" North said suspiciously. Jack giggled and North accompanied him to his bedroom.

Jack took out his hoodie, leaving on his white t-shirt, he was too lazy and tired to change his clothes. He jumped to his bed, leaving his staff against the wall.

"Good night Jack" North said ruffling his hair fondly. He was about to leave when Jack called him, half asleep. "North, did Pitch wake up?"

"Yes, he did but I have everything in control" He answered and smiled at the sight of his son sleeping soundly. Dreamsand glowing in the room. He closed the door.

* * *

**Don´t forget to review, write to me (i will always answer) or ask questions. See you next time**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sherlock, don´t go there, you are just wasting time. It is obvious that the murderer is…uh?_

Light appeared, covering his beautiful recreation of the crime scene, making it disappear. He moaned for his loss and slowly returned to the real world. He groaned softly when the light hit his golden eyes violently…_where am I?_

He rubbed his tired eyes with his left hand and yawned quietly. Oh yeah, he was in Santa´s workshop…Something was missing…Where were the books?

He saw that next to him, on a little table, all the books were placed…unfortunately for him, he couldn't reach them.

He groaned under his breath, frowning and looking at the ceiling. He had looked at it just enough to memorize each hand-made detail, each color variation, each grain of wood…His brain was going to explode if he continued like this.

_Urgh, I am bored!_

He kicked the covers off to see his supposedly-healed-by-now leg. He touched the cast´s rough surface. _ I have never seen a 'cast' before…how do you put one in someone´s arm_?

The boy laid down again, thinking about random things. About Santa, who is scarier than he thought he was; about the elves and how someone could create an army if you have enough of them; about that boy, Jack, and his super weird white hair; about the possibility of zebras being white horses with stripes...about bad black horses, about the nightmares, the pain, the suffering, the voices..

He shivered and looked at the books again…an idea forming in his head and a smile on his face.

He approached the edge of the bed as much as he could and stretched his good arm, trying to take the book. He was struggling to keep balance and stuck his tongue out in concentration.

_Come on! Just…a little…more…_

"Hi Pitch!"

Gasping in fear, he lost his balance and bit his tongue hard, surely making it bleed. He would have stamped his face against the floor if Jack hadn´t reached him on time.

Jack grinned, holding him awkwardly by his armpits. He tried to do the same, but it ended up like a grimace. "…Hi," he said shyly.

Jack helped Pitch to sat up again, a teasingly smile appearing in his face. "Did I scare you?" He sat down next to him in the bed, his staff never leaving his hand…just in case.

"No…you just…took me off guard," Pitch answered, blushing slightly having the winter spirit so close to him.

"Uh huh, suuure…Um…you still don´t know who am I, right?" He doubted to ask that question, he didn´t know if he should continue forcing the situation, but like North said, they need to be 100% sure he doesn´t have memories and blah, blah, blah. He wasn't certain whether to ask that question .

"Nope," The black-haired teen answered, popping the 'p'. "Why? Should I?"

"No, just wanted to know."

_Why did he ask that? I don't know him, do I? I am sure I haven´t seen him in my life…but if I do know him…why don't I remember?_

The door creaked and both teens turned to see North opening the door.

"Good morning Pitch…hi Jack," North said, smiling slightly when he saw that his boy was there.

"Hi North!" Jack said enthusiastically while Pitch mumbled a shy and barely audible 'Hello'.

"Did you sleep good?" North asked, without making eye contact with Pitch, he was reading something in a report.

"I did…" he said. North looked at him with a serious expression, making him hide in the blankets.

North nodded, not interested at all, and before he could check Pitch's arm, he saw Jack freezing the windows and frowned. He was creating frost dolphins which started swimming and little snowflakes that danced in the air. A little smile appeared on the other boy's face, whose eyes were shining with awe.

"Jack…you don´t have anything to do?"

"Actually, no…It´s just October… Katy doesn´t even want me to create frost in the streets. In fact, I tried to frost Burgess and she said: 'Get away Frost, your frost ruins my beautiful autumn colors," He said with a high-pitched voice and then he pretended to vomit, which made Pitch laugh.

"Who´s Katy?"

"Katy Leaf, the Autumn Spirit…or the spirit that prepares the world for MY season, the best of all."

"Jack…Don´t do to others what you don´t want done to you." North told him.

Jack stopped smirking and frowned, as if he was thinking something. He nodded and got out of the room.

Pitch seemed confused. That phrase is so true…maybe Jack said something bad about that spirit…I better not ask, he could get angry…I am young not stupid after all.

"-in some days. Understood?" North asked. He had been talking to him. Ah! What did he say? What did he say?

"Oh, yeah, yeah…sure," he replied confidently even though he did not hear anything.

"Ok…I am finished with you." North stood up and when he was opening the door, Pitch shouted. "Wait!"

"What happened?"

_Ah, ah, ah. I don´t want him to leave me alone again, but I will make a fool of myself if I tell him so…_

"Well…" In that moment, he heard a little growl coming from his belly and he felt himself blushing. "I…am hungry…"

"Good, I will tell yetis to bring you food." Pitch quickly looked at the table where his plate was. "I didn´t finish everything yesterday, that one is ok…you don´t have to prepare a new one for me."

_You are not worth it_, a little voice in his head said.

"Ok," North picked up the plate and left, minutes later he came back with a new one.

He left the plate on the table and crouched to press a little button under the bed which made the boy move into a sitting position. He placed the plate on a tray with a spoon.

"Something more?" Pitch glanced at the pile of books. "Could you…could you please…pass me the blue book?"

North raised a furry eyebrow, a small smile appearing in his face. He showed the book to the boy to see if it was the correct one. Pitch nodded and he left it by his side.

"…Thank you…" Was the last thing he told him with that shy smile.

"…You´re welcome…" He closed the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later

The guardians were having a meeting in the Globe Room. After some investigation, they proved that an adult belief was good and was the same as two children. Everyone, especially Jack, who continued visiting Jamie and Mrs. Bennett, was always there, sighed in relief. Oh and of course to talk about certain teen staying in the Pole.

"Why didn´t you tell us he had woken up mate?" The Guardian of Hope asked angrily when North brought up the subject.

"We wanted him to get used to us Bunny; also, I am sure you would have got angry the moment you saw him," Jack said with his arms crossed.

"Are we going to see him now?" Sandy wrote nervously with his sand. He didn´t like the idea of writing what he wanted to say but he discovered it was easier for everyone to understood and less stressing for him.

"Um…no, not today," North answered, putting his hands behind his back.

"Not today? Better never, North," Bunny said, crossing his arms, a scowl making its way to his face.

"I doubt he will be happy to see you Bunny," Jack whispered.

"Today we take off the casts and move to a guest room, he can't stay in infirmary forever, put presentable clothes and…tomorrow morning," North finally said, shrugging.

With a quick nod, Bunny disappeared in a tunnel, while Sandy used a window. Tooth was about to go too when North said,

"Tooth, I would like you to come earlier than the rest…just in case."

"Ok," Tooth said, smiling.

"Oh and if you can come without little fairies who can't control their murderous intentions, the better," Jack added, knowing that Tooth's fairies were capable enough to attack Pitch if they saw him in the Pole.

Tooth giggled and said 'bye guys', confirming that she would come earlier and without her fairies. She hugged Jack and went.

North asked Jack if he wanted to accompany him to take off Pitch´s casts. Jack shook his head vigorously.

"I will use a saw."

"What are we waiting for?! Move, move, move!" North was dragged by Jack through the semi chaotic workshop. Two months away from Christmas and everyone was working laboriously on toys and dolls.

North opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Pitch was looking at the ceiling in a silly way. His tongue was out and drool on his face, he seemed to be doing everything in his power to not fall asleep because he was nodding with boredom.

Pitch was that kind of person, as North could tell, that get bored quickly. He had read all the books he had given to him and now he didn't have anything to do, so he always found him like that. Jack pitied him though. He didn't know how it felt like to be confine in a room, unable to move, only able to watch the ceiling until fall asleep; he supposed it should be like a living hell.

When Pitch noticed them, he cleaned his face with his castless arm and smiled at them, happy to see someone for the first time that day.

"Guess what Pitch, you will get out of the infirmary."

Pitch smiled disappeared. _They are getting rid of me? Well, it´s not as if I didn´t expect it, I have been a nuisance here after all…_

"North is going to take off the casts. Isn´t it cool?"

Pitch nodded and paled when he saw the little saw North had in his hand. He gulped loudly and North rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, this won´t hurt you, it is to cut casts. We will start with leg, da?" He said turning it on…

"AHHH! Hahahahahahahaha Stop! It-it tickles! Hahahahahaha STOP!" He said, giggling madly while North tried to cut the cast.

"Pitch, don't move unless you want a foot less," North said, trying to keep a serious face, which was really difficult, Pitch seemed he was about to explode.

Jack only shook his head, amused. Who knew the Boogeyman was ticklish?

When North finally finished cutting the cast, Pitch had finished laughing and Jack was lying in a chair.

Gah! Booriing! I thought that cutting a cast was funnier. Jack thought, looking with a pout at the special pair of scissors North held.

The Guardian of Wonder then started with his arm. Pitch looked at his foot and tried to move it but to no avail. After some failed attempts, he started hyperventilating. I-I can't!

North finally finished with his arm, and told him to stand up. Pitch gave him a preoccupied look. "Mr. North…I can't feel my foot…"

North sighed. "I don´t care, stand-up." Pitch looked down, he had made North angry.

He looked at the other guardian; the other boy gave him a little smile. "I know you can, try," he whispered.

Pitch nodded quietly and after some attempts, he managed to feel his toes and moved his leg a little.

He smiled when he saw they were looking at him. The black haired teen sat in the edge of the bed, dragging his leg slowly. He stood up carefully, leaning on the bed with his left arm.

"Ok, you can stand up, bend your leg," North instructed him and Pitch obeyed.

"Stretch." He repeated the bend-and-stretch exercise for a few more time until he felt his leg completely.

"Хорошо (good), follow me," North said, he thought Pitch might need more time before he walked, but he didn't want to pay him more attention than needed.

Pitch gave his first step, but the instant his bare foot touched the floor, his leg went numb and he lost balance. Jack caught him before he fell to the floor. "You ok?"

"Ye-yes, it's just …I feel my foot…smaller than the other one."

"Surely it will disappear soon, come on." He followed Jack through the enormous workshop. He saw a lot of hairy creatures carrying toys and the little men from before running from side to side, they were 'elves', he heard once. Pitch gasped in awe at all the toys there were.

_It is awesome…I wonder if- Ah!_

He cried when a flying duck almost beheaded him. He turned to see it leave and laughed.

A hairy creature, was its name a 'yeti'? Passed next to him. "Hello," he said, waving, but the yeti growled and left. Pitch raised a thin eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off. Another yeti. "Hi, my name´s Pitch." This yeti rolled his eyes and walked away. He frowned and looked how Jack say hello to all of them, some yetis even high-fived him.

_It must be because they don´t know me…yeah, it must be that…_ He thought with a sad smile.

They walked by a zone where there was a big globe covered in tiny little yellow lights.

_-You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you! Nor ever again!... _

Pitch blinked a few times, as soon as the voice came it disappeared, it wasn´t his voice…was it?

The boy approached to touch one of the lower lights, he eyed North first to see he hadn´t left him. No, he hadn't, he was talking with one of the yetis.

He brought his hand closer to the lights, but the instant his hand touched it, it started to flicker frantically.

Pitch gasped and brought his hand to his chest. A yeti apparently saw what he did and started to call North in gibberish. Santa turned along with Jack to see almost all the lights blinking and Pitch near the crime scene. Jack was the only one to notice the fear in Pitch´s eyes.

"What are you doing?!" North pushed Pitch aside and looked at the lights until they returned to normal. He glared at Pitch, the boy flinching in fear.

"Never touch Globe of Belief, you hear?!" He shouted with such hatred Jack also felt scared.

"I-I-I am so-sorry Mr. North, I-I did-didn't want to…" Pitch said, stuttering and nodding while looking at the floor.

"OK, we continue then," North started to walk but Pitch stayed frozen to the floor.

"Pitch, come on," Jack put a hand on his shoulder but the teen jumped at the contact.

He really seemed scared when the lights flickered…

North opened the old wooden door of one of the guest rooms. It was a simple room and small room, no decoration, but…it was for Pitch, so it didn´t matter, right?

"This is going to be your bedroom while you stay in my workshop," North said after seeing Pitch´s confused face, looking side to side.

_So…he is not going to throw me out…_ Pitch thought giving North a grateful smile.

"Thank you…" He said shyly, looking at the floor. He wanted to hug North, but he didn´t deserve it.

North told him to take a bath and that when he got out, he will find clothes for him.

_Sorry if I couldn´t bathe when I was unconscious…_ Pitch thought sarcastically.

Pitch nodded nonetheless and North and Jack left to the Sewing Room.

Jack asked North why in the world he had a sewing room in the workshop and he told the boy that children (especially girls) ask him for clothes for Christmas, so he needed to create a room where yetis could make it. It would be there where they would make the former boogeyman clothes.

"What do you think?" North showed Jack his drawing. The winter spirit frowned, he didn't find it funny to be trapped in measuring tapes all over his body by the yetis who needed an idea for the other teen´s clothes.

Jack looked at the drawing. It was that weird dress with the girly low neckline Pitch used as an adult.

"No."

Why not?" North asked, looking to his drawing to see what was wrong with it.

Because it is a dress, I doubt he would like to use it now and…what? I am not wearing that," He added when he discovered he had to try on the clothes they made.

North erased and drew a little more, he showed it to a yeti, who nodded, and then to Jack. "This?"

It was the same dress but without sleeves! "No dresses North."

"It is not dress…it's a robe."

"Whatever, no." North frowned and left the paper on the table.

North started talking with some yetis about different materials to make clothes and how boys didn't ask for clothes for Christmas. Jack finally managed to escape the measuring tapes that crushed his stomach and grabbed North´s drawing. He wrinkled his nose in thought when an idea came to him.

It could work…Jack thought when he finished drawing. He handed it to a female yeti and asked her if she could do that. She nodded with a confused frown and Jack told her the colors, North was oblivious to what was happening.

The yeti came a few minutes later, already done, he went to a fitting room to try on the clothes and then looked at himself in the mirror, the colors didn't suit him because of his skin tone and hair but he was sure it would be fine for Pitch. He took it off carefully and gave it to the yeti that was going to leave it in Pitch´s room.

The female yeti told North that everything was finished and that someone was taking the clothes to the guest room. North eyed Jack with one arched eyebrow.

"While you were talking about fabric and dresses, I asked…Rose to start and finish with the clothes, Pitch is not going to take a bath forever North," Jack said, smirking.

North looked at the drawing, it wasn´t bad. "Do you think he will like it?" Santa asked the winter guardian.

"Yep," Jack said, popping the 'p' just as Pitch did days ago.

"Why are you so sure?" Jack gave North an am-I-ever-wrong? look.

"I would wear that."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch sat down in the bed, looking at his new room happily, after some minutes, he entered the bathroom, taking off the oversized light blue t-shirt he had and stayed under the water for various minutes simply enjoying the warm water that fall over his hair (warm water that miraculously ran in the North Pole.)

Some minutes later, he got out of the shower and dried himself with one of the red and green towels there, then his hair, which was still dripping, and finally he wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door to see on the bed the clothes North had given to him.

Blushing slightly at the sight of the underwear, the boy saw a pair of pants, a t-shirt and a jacket, nothing spectacular but as he tried it, he could see the details.

It was dark blue jeans, they were a little big so he had to fold them a bit, a beige t-shirt with a 'U' neck and the jacket…

Pitch lifted the jacket completely. It was a black jacket with a long tail, it went from his waist, covering his legs from behind, and it had a tall collar and pockets.

_It's…cool…_

He put it on, folding the sleeves a bit, and raised the zipper above his belly button, part of the t-shirt could be seen, as well as the circular collar it had.

He put on the white socks and black Converse sneakers, after some frowning, he remembered how to tie up the shoelaces.

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad, he thought while turning to look at the jacket´s back.

Is it me…or my hair is way too long? His hair was long, it reached his shoulders, but most of the locks were so short they stood up.

Untangling his hair with his fingers, he smiled slightly and went to search for Jack and North.

"Mr. North?...Jack?" He saw a yeti walking there, he took a deep breath and asked him if he had seen the guardians. The yeti looked at him from head to toes, examining him. Pitch bit his lower lip, he wasn´t going to help him. The teen was about to leave when the yeti gave a little growl and with a movement of his hand, told him to follow him.

Pitch sighed in relief with a smile, he didn´t have to walk all over this place alone, and follow the hairy creature.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, now you know what is happening there, Jack," North finished to inform Jack about tomorrow´s meeting.

In that moment, Phil entered the room, follow by Pitch, who was looking everywhere and at everything.

"Hi Phil." The yeti left Pitch by the door and went. "Bye Phil."

Pitch started to walk around the room, curious. "Clothes fit well, da?" asked North, standing up at the same time to stop Pitch from standing on tiptoe to take a book from a shelf.

"Ah…yes, thank you…again."

"Pitch, tomorrow is very important day. Do you know how many guardians there are?" North asked Pitch while Jack, with pure curiosity, approached the shelf to see what Pitch was about to take.

"More guardians? I-I don´t know."

"Guess."

Pitch said the first random number that came to his mind "Five?"

North nodded and Pitch smiled at his luck. "Da, and tomorrow they are coming to…meet you."

Pitch´s smile decreased and he looked down, nervously. "Um…why?" North frowned suspiciously, but said nothing.

"They are guardians too and they need to know that you are staying with us," Jack said, pulling his arm. "Do you want to play something, I am bored." Before leaving, Jack glanced North, like saying. 'I will explain it to him, don´t worry.'

North sighed and began to reconsider the decision they had made.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, i had really complicated and tired weeks but next chapter will be finish sooner.**

**Don't forget to review please, PM me if you want and we will see next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am here with the next chapter, it is not long but important for the story, I hope you like it :)**

**DragonGirl223: Thank you very much! I am so glad you liked it! :***

**Chibissima: I hope my PM helped you. I am thinking to create an account in DeviantArt, but no promises :/**

* * *

Pitch was pulling back the blankets for bed. It would be the first time he slept outside of the infirmary. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, and black checkered pants. North had given him that too. Jack had talked to him about these 'Guardians'; he told him that they had helped to get him out of the cave and that they wanted to see if he was fine. Pitch didn´t know why, he didn´t know them and they didn´t know him, so why did they help him?

After that, they played a curious game called 'Snap'. He was clueless about that game but Jack, patiently, had explained to him everything, always with that big and bright smile he was starting to like.

He remembered been excited to meet them after Jack finished talking but now, alone in this room, he was completely nervous.

When he was finally in the bed, he noticed something he hadn´t before turning the lights off; this room was darker than the infirmary, and where the light did enter through the window or under the door, it made him feel unsteady…he could swear he saw something moving and watching him in the shadows…

Ok…creepy.

He hid under the blankets, covering firmly his head and face; he remembered he saw somewhere that it helped you to protect from the darkness. It made him feel relieved and safe, but like an idiot too.

He wasn´t tired, so he started to think about tomorrow, about the meeting and the Guardians, what could happen, and what he should do and say to them…until his thoughts sidetracked to the cave, to the yellow and red eyed bad horses that hurt him, kicked him, bit him, to the bad voices he heard with them, telling him to give up, the nightmares where everyone hurt him and made him bleed and the red eyes that watched and followed him in each one.

_He was in a dark room, it looked like a jail, because he could see the silver bars far away. He frowned and tried to move, but could not, he couldn´t move his feet nor arms. He could shout for help though._

_"Can someone hear me?!" His voice got lost in the darkness, like swallowed by the shadows in the walls._

_**You really thought you could escape that easily?!**_

_Pitch looked around, scared, but the only thing he saw was black._

_"Who-who´s there?"_

_**Pitch, Pitch…you are scared…you SHOULD NOT be SCARED!** Thousands of voices said, hissing the words as if they were poison._

_"Leave me alone! Please!"_

_He knew he couldn´t move; his feet were frozen to the floor, firmly held by his ankles. A hand ran over his face, stroking his cheeks, a shapeless and ugly hand that scratched him._

**_How low you have fallen…_**

**_Don´t be scared…_**

**_You do not fear with us…_**

**_Come back…_**

**_Did you think you could get rid off us this easily?!_**

**_You are ours, slave…_**

**_You need us…you are nothing without us…_**

**_Come back…_**

**_Are you powerless? Again?!_**

**_You are nothing without us, you have powers with us, you are so powerful with us…come back…_**

**_You are nothing without us…_**

_Pitch was surrounded, he couldn't move and he was trying so hard to block their voices, he didn´t want to hear them, they made him shiver and hurt._

_"Help me!"_

**_NO ONE will help you…_**

_**Why would someone help you?.**.._

**_You are not going anywhere…we looked for you, we found you and you won´t escape from us EVER AGAIN!_**

_"No!"_

**_You know why?_**

_**Don´t be scared Pitch**…_

_"Please help me!" shouted Pitch, when a collar tightened around his neck, followed by laughter._

**_Why would someone help you?..._**

**_Because you are OURS NOW!_**

_Within a second, all the shadows were all over him, crushing his ribs, breaking them, the shadows got in him by his open mouth, eyes, blackening his vision and making him want to throw up._

Pitch woke up screaming, his breathing was rapid and he could hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

Gasping for air, he looked at his surroundings. There was nothing, he was in the guest room, in Santa's workshop, he wasn't in the jail, he was safe. Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes, two single tears rolled down his face, he wiped them quickly but soon, they were followed by more.

"I am scared…" He murmured to himself while hugging his knees against his chest. What had just happened? It felt so real, his throat hurt and his eyes burned so much.

_**Calm down child…Nicholas will help you.**_ Pitch's eyes widened, feeling calmer. This voice was different; it was lower than the other voice and sounded tired, but it was sincere, kind and made him feel better.

The frightened boy stood up, he wanted to see Mr. North, maybe he could help him, maybe he will hug him and stroke his hair gently as he had seen doing to Jack and tell him it wasn´t real, that it was just a bad dream, he didn´t even care if Santa didn´t do that, he simply didn't want to be alone in the dark when…

D**o you really think he will help you? Hahaha. Pathetic. Don't you think he would have already come to see if you are alright when he heard you cry? He doesn't care for you, no one cares for you, why would they? You are just a little nuisance here who gives more trouble than there already is…at the first opportunity they will get rid of you.**

It was the voice from the nightmare; its voice was strong and overwhelmed his thoughts. The voice laughed devilish and said quietly. **Repeat it.**

Pitch shook his head; he wasn't going to repeat it. He wasn´t going to say that about himself. He wasn´t a nuisance…

**Repeat it!** The shout resounded in his mind, making him wince in pain.

"I-I am a nuisance who-who gives mo-more trouble than there already is." Pitch lowered his gaze and laid down again. Bright unshed tears shone in the darkness, not for the nightmare, but for the words he was saying to himself.

Grabbing the pillow, he swallowed past a lump in his throat and turned to his side so he could lay his head and hug it. He closed his eyes strongly and clenched his teeth, hoping to fall asleep again without dreaming, he wanted to forget the horrible nightmare.

A few minutes later, he entered into a dreamless sleep, the darkness as his one and only comfort.

When he woke up, he didn´t remember anything from the nightmare, but the words were still ringing in his ears like an endless echo.

"I-I am a nuisance who-who gives mo-more trouble than there already is." Pitch lowered his gaze and laid down again. Bright unshed tears shone in the darkness, not for the nightmare, but for the words he was saying to himself.

Grabbing the pillow, he swallowed past a lump in his throat and turned to his side so he could lay his head and hug it. He closed his eyes strongly and clenched his teeth, hoping to fall asleep again without dreaming, he wanted to forget the horrible nightmare.

A few minutes later, he entered into a dreamless sleep, the darkness as his one and only comfort.

When he woke up, he didn´t remember anything from the nightmare, but the words were still ringing in his ears like an endless echo.

* * *

**Please, don't forget to review, all your opinions are welcome! :D PM me if you want (i will always answer) and see you in the next chapter ;)**

**PD: Next chapter will be the one you all were waiting for, I am translating it, so don´t worry**


	11. Chapter 11

Spirits didn't need to sleep as much as a human and Jack was no exception. Since he became Jack Frost he never slept and if he did, it was just a few hours on a tree branch or in a snow bank.

When Sandy found out about this, the little man almost had a heart attack. Jack passed two long hours watching little drawings about sleep and its importance, especially if you are young and blah, blah, blah...

Jack told him he was ok without sleeping and Sandy threatened him by saying, "If you don't go to sleep in this moment Jackson Frost, I swear I will knock you out, without dreamsand, Tooth will have another box of your pretty little teeth and you will have your sorry frozen butt sleeping until 2072." That was the first time Sandy wrote anything and Jack literally flew to his bed.

When angry, Sandy could be scarier than Pitch.

Since that traumatic moment, Jack slept all night but woke up early, he didn't like it, but he couldn't change it now.

Jack thought he had improved though; he managed to sleep eight hours without waking up or falling from the bed.

He put on his hoodie he had left hanging on the chair and after stretching and hearing his vertebrae crack, he grabbed his staff and went to see North, who probably was in the kitchen.

He walked by Pitch's room, and opening the door slightly, he saw he was still sleeping. I wonder when he will get up. If he is like Sandy, it will be difficult to wake him up, he thought, remembering the time when all the guardians were spending one of those days each month where they all got together and spent quality time as 'family' and Sandy fell asleep.

Everyone tried to wake him up but to no avail, he didn't want to get up just yet so he attacked them with his sand whips and daggers…North almost lost an arm that time, and Bunny was on the floor…crying…

Ah…beautiful memories.

He arrived in the kitchen, where North was making himself a sandwich, a really big one.

"Hi North."

"AH! Good morning Jack! Are you hungry?" he asked, pointing his huge sandwich.

"Uh…no thanks," he replied, sitting down next to him. North rolled his eyes and started to prepare him breakfast anyway, one that included cold chocolate milk.

"No no's, you need to eat."

Jack laughed and started talking with North, with little interruptions from the yetis asking signs to authorize something, to ask about toys, cars or dolls and to know if North received the last letters from the children.

North nodded, and after some minutes, told someone to go get Pitch, Jack was worried about how Pitch would react if a big hairy creature was the first thing he saw in the morning.

Minutes later, the yeti came back with Pitch following him, he had changed his clothes already but he looked tired, the yawning and rubbing of eyes was just too obvious.

"Slept well, Sleeping Beauty?" Jack asked teasingly, laughing at Pitch's 'kill me' face.

Pitch frowned and did the most mature thing he could think of, sticking out his tongue.

North approached him from behind and put his hand on his shoulders. Pitch gave a cry and turned around to see him. North was laughing hard. Do they really think it is funny to scare me every time?

He sat down hesitantly on the chair and received a glass of milk and a sandwich.

"Eat, the guardians will arrive in no time…Jack will stay with you, right?" Jack, who was about to escape to cause mischief somewhere, turned and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"I will come in a second." North got out with some yetis to see why the yetis were crying and complaining.

"I am not hungry, I want to sleep." Pitch groaned quietly, resting his head on his hands while half his hair fell over his eyes.

"Maybe not, and I am not the most appropriate person to make you eat," Jack said, knowing he ate as much as he slept, and created a little snowflake in his palm to throw it to Pitch, he wanted to start a food battle with him, but the boy just sneezed.

Jack burst out laughing at Pitch´s baby sneeze, he wisely ignored him and bit the sandwich, discovering he was starving and finished it in seconds.

"Aren't you bothered with your hair so long?" Jack asked all of a sudden. "I would be bothered; sure, my hair is a bit long, but not that long."

"No…I don't care?" Pitch said, confused. When the white haired boy started talking about different hairstyles and their meanings throughout history, Pitch frowned even more, not understanding what was he talking about, but a small smile appeared on his sleepy face.

That was when North entered. "Did you finish?" Pitch nodded. "Good, come on, Tooth is already here."

Jack stood up followed by Pitch, and they went to the Globe Room.

Who was Tooth?

Pitch's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the fairy.

Her body was covered in multicolored feathers, most of them were green. She had a bright yellow feather in the middle of her head with pink, blue, and purple feathers behind. She had wings, transparent wings that moved so quickly they didn't seem to be there.

When she turned to look at him, he could see her eyes were pink, with shadows of the same color…she was pretty…

She frowned slightly and approached him, flying in front him.

"Hello," she said seriously.

"…"

"Pitch!" That was Jack. He was staring at her!

Pitch´s cheeks turned red purple and he managed to say a shy "Hi."

Tooth glanced at North asking what to say, but North just shrugged. Thank you for your help, Nick…she thought.

"Do-Do you know who I am?"

A bird? The teen thought, and for a moment, he tried to find a memory of her.

"You…hm...Are…a-a-a fai-fairy of, of teeth?"

"Yes, my name is Toothiana, you can call me Tooth."

Ah…that Tooth…

Pitch nodded and frowned slightly when he heard voices.

-Pitch! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!

\- Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?

"How old are you Pitch?" she asked him, making him doubt. He didn't know how old he was, he was almost the same height as Jack, who unfortunately was taller, and he had supposed they were the same age. -You are fourteen now-

"Fourteen."

Tooth looked at North quickly and he nodded.

"Do you know what do I do as the Tooth Fairy?"

"You give money for teeth," Pitch said, completely sure of his answer.

"How do I collect them?"

"I don't know, it is your job not mine."

Tooth raised an eyebrow and Jack was trying not to laugh so hard.

"I-I am sorry," he said, raising his hands to placate the possible rage of the Tooth Fairy. "I don't know…please, don't take out my teeth," he pleaded nervously, turning his head.

Tooth was surprised; she wanted to tell him she didn't take out people's teeth. Except him of course just a few years ago, she thought guiltily, but then reminded herself that he had deserved it.

"Why do you say so?"

Pitch lifted his head cautiously and, with his tongue, touched the little gap where his tooth was missing.

"Well…I thought you gave a coin and, and then take out the tooth with a punch."

Tooth flushed with embarrassment. "No dear, I wait for the children to lose their teeth and when they put them under their pillows, my fairies and I collect them."

"Ah…I thought the pillow thing was optional," he said, smiling.

"Can I see your teeth?" For the first time, Tooth had the decency to ask before prying her fingers in someone´s mouth.

"Sure…?"

Tooth smiled and opened his mouth with such a force he almost fell backwards. Baby teeth held the most important memories of childhood, true, but permanent teeth also had memories, some a lot; others, just fragments. Maybe this will help us to know if he isn't faking this…

Ok, hum…Molars, a bit twisted but nothing. Canines, upper ones are a bit big but nothing. Bicuspids, he is missing the first upper bicuspid from the left but there isn't…wait a second…the second lower bicuspid from the right is a baby tooth! I knew he had one!

"Tooth, I think that's enough," North said.

The fairy tried to activate the memories again and again, but she couldn't see anything, it was as if they were blocked. She took her hands from his mouth and Pitch took a mouthful of air, he had been holding his breath.

He heard Jack's guffaws at the background and the boy walked slowly towards him, confused at the feathered woman's behavior.

"Does she always do that?" Pitch whispered to Jack.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it," Jack answered, patting Pitch's tangled hair. The teen threw it out with a movement of his head. "Don't touch my hair."

Jack smiled challengingly and did so.

Meanwhile, Tooth talked with North about her discovery.

"Did you know Pitch has a baby tooth?"

"How?" asked North, confused.

Tooth eyed Pitch, who was trying to take Jack's hand away from his face.

"There are very weird conditions, where a baby tooth never falls."

"Oh! So that means…"

Tooth sighed. "You don't understand, do you?"

"…"

"Okay…Baby teeth contain memories right? I can access them directly if I touch them, but when I touched his, I didn't feel anything."

"What does that mean?"

"There is a possibility that his memories are indeed blocked."

North's eyes widened. Pitch couldn't really remember them? If that's so, what will happen then? "Are you sure?"

Tooth looked down, playing with her fingers. "Weeeelll…Now that I think about it…his memories could have been blocked before he turned to a child so…I-I couldn't know, we are on the same page then…"

North sighed and rolled his eyes when he looked back to the boys. Both were rolling on the floor trying to hit each other, pulling each other's hair and shouting something about 'Don't put your hand on my face!' and 'No one tells me what to do!'

When they noticed the older spirits were looking at them, both pulled apart instantly, pointing at each other.

"He started it!" They said in unison.

North gave Pitch a look that clearly said 'behave' and was about to say something between the lines of 'I don't care who started it, don't fight', when Tooth flew towards Pitch.

Pitch closed his mouth. _No way, I am not letting her see my teeth again._

Tooth smiled slightly, Pitch looked so innocent, his eyes shone brightly, and not with that malice from years ago.

A black lock of Pitch's hair fell over his eyes and he blew it off.

Tooth thought for a second before flying away and returning with something in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

Tooth moved behind him and she tied up his hair with a yellow hair band, forming a little ponytail.

"Your hair is too long, Pitch. It will be better if you keep it tied up until you can cut it."

Pitch touched the ponytail, wondering for the second time that day why he had his hair so long, but before he could ask, a hole opened in the middle of the room.

"Ha! Finally! I could open my tunnels inside the workshop! You saw that?!" Bunny said, jumping out of the hole.

"Excellent Bunny, so what? Do I applaud?" Jack laughed, without noticing Pitch´s mouth was on the floor.

"You know what? It would be gre-" His answer died when he noticed the other teen standing there, wide eyed.

"…Hi mate…" He said, twisting his boomerang in his paws.

Pitch whimpered in disbelief. Why was he so tall? Rabbits- or is he a kangaroo?- shouldn't be that tall! What is that? Ah! Don't shout, don't shout…

He had to bit his tongue to avoid screaming when the anthropomorphic rabbit put his boomerang on his face. He closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes!"

Reluctantly, he opened them again.

The rabbit had already taken the boomerang away from this face, but he was still holding it in front of him.

Bunny wasn't going to lose time; he was determined to prove everyone that the 'little brat' was lying to them, so he started asking what he thought was important.

"Name."

"Pi-Pitch Black."

"Age."

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Fo-Fourteen."

Bunny wanted to see if he manage to make him angry or make him attack him so he approached him threateningly, his towering figure made the boy recoil in fear. They were moving around the room.

"My name."

"Bu-Bunny," he said, remembering how Jack called him.

"It's Bunnymund for you." Pitch nodded quickly and silently.

"My job." Why do they ask me those kind of questions? Shouldn't they know?

"I-I don't know, sorry." He thought he had seen him before but he couldn't remember, why?!

"Then think."

Pitch eyed North and walked backwards to where he was, followed by Bunny. Pitch searched for North's hand.

He wanted to tell him he didn't want to continue with this, that he was scared, but when he finally grabbed Santa's hand, North took it away.

You see? He hates you…

With his hand as a fist, he looked directly into the Guardian of Hope's green eyes; Bunnymund expected him to know about a job he had no idea of; it was exasperating.

"Answer me!"

He flinched and rapidly examined the rabbit for a something that could give him a clue.

_He had a paintbrush,_ he noticed, in his belt.

_-Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!-_

"You paint… eggs…for…the children?" He said, apparently everyone here had something to do with children.

Bunny nodded with a serious expression and Pitch smirked, knowing he had guessed. _In your face, rabbit._

Bunny growled, misinterpreting Pitch's smile.

"You think I don't know what you are doing?" Pitch raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. "You can't trick me, sneaking ratbag. I know you are faking everything but I swear I will prove it and I will personally throw you to the hole they unfortunately took you out of."

With that said, Bunny hit Pitch's shoulder, making him fall. The Guardian of Hope growled and went to talk to North, leaving Pitch confused and hurt, with one thought in his young mind. _And what did I do to him?_

"North! Don't you see it?! He is acting everything! I don't know how, but he is! He knows very well what he has to say or how to act, and obviously when to act innocent," the Easter Bunny complained with his arms crossed.

North sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Bunny. He had promised MiM to help Pitch, but he was starting to doubt…was it really necessary? Bunny rolled his eyes when he didn't receive an answer and went to the fireplace.

Pitch was standing where Bunny pushed him, looking at the door intently. Looking between the door and the Guardian of Wonder nervously, he approached North and tapped his shoulder to attract his attention.

"What?!"

He looked down before speaking. "I have met the guardians, can I go now?" He seemed nervous, narrowed eyes pleading to go.

"One guardian is missing, for all I care you can go after that," he answered with a false friendly smile.

"And-and who's missing?" Pitch asked, even though he already knew the answer, the voice told him.

"Sandman."

In that moment, a golden plane flew to the room, piloted by the Dreamweaver, who jumped out of the biplane wearing aviator goggles.

When the plane disintegrated, Pitch started to back off not as discreetly as he thought towards the door.

_No, please! Nonononono No! Not him!_

Bunny noticed Pitch had a total panicked expression, like the one he had when Sandy came back in the battle years ago. Thinking Pitch was worried that Sandy would discover his 'plan', he yanked him by the collar, making Pitch choke. With the force, Pitch was drawn close to the guardian's furry chest and raised his head just in time to see his fake preoccupied face.

"What happened, mate? Look who's there." With his paw, he turned his head to see Sandy.

Both golden eyes looked intensely, each one with their own feeling.

Sandy looked at Pitch's big eyes and a smile appeared on his face at the sight of the familiar face.

It's him! How didn't I notice? He is-NO! He is not. He thought quickly, crushing his hopes. He died, he is dead. .DEAD.

Sandy sighed deeply, trying to calm down, he knew his expression was one of sadness and loss. When he managed to neutralize his expression, he looked at those full yellow eyes that shouldn't be on that face…were they full of tears?

Pitch squirmed against Bunnymund's iron grip. "Please Bu-Bunnymund! Let me go!" But the rabbit just tightened his grasp every time Pitch fought.

"You're hurting me!" He wasn't going to cry, even though his eyes were full of unshed tears so close to falling. He wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing him suffer. He would keep the small amount of dignity he had.

"You know who he is?" asked Bunny, grabbing his hair and lifting his head.

"Ouch!"

_Your little game finishes here ratbag._

Pitch started to shout when Sandy approached him. He was the man with the whips! The one from his nightmares!

Jack noticed Pitch's attitude towards Sandy and whispered North. "You told me no one could interfere with each other's questions." It was the first thing that came to his mind. He wanted to tell North Bunny was hurting Pitch, to make him stop…now he was digging his claws in Pitch's arm to impede his movement.

North also noticed it and wanted Bunny to stop, but maybe, it was the only way to know if he wasn't lying as the Guardian of Hope claimed.

Sandy was looking at Pitch and the boy was doing everything to do the opposite, a bit difficult if someone continued to lift your head.

"Who is he?" The rabbit asked challengingly.

"I-I- He-He's-" He passed the lump in his throat, praying that his voice doesn't drop while talking.

"Look at him Pitch!" He started to shudder, why did he treat him so badly?! "He is Sanderson Man-Mansnoozie! His Noc-Nocturnal Magnificence…Sandman the First, Gua-Guardian of Sleep and-and Drea-Dreams…OK! Please! I don't know more! Let me go!"

In shock, Bunny loosened his grip on Pitch, so he took the advantage and slipped away; he started running when something grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him.

"North, do something!" Jack said, too shocked to even move.

"No Jack," North replied with the same shock.

When Pitch looked down, he saw a golden whip holding him by his wrists…like in his dreams… He shouted in fear when Sandy pulled him towards him and asked through his sand. "How do you know that?"

Pitch tried to get free but in his anxiety he didn't have the strength enough. His legs couldn't last longer and he fell to his knees with a thud. "I don't know Sandy, I don't know, I don't know," he said, using between quiet sobs the nickname that kept repeating in his head.

Remember when he said he will preserve his dignity? Well, scratch that! The person who hates him the most was in front of him about to beat him!

Sandy looked at him, hurt, and closed his eyes to suppress a memory. He pulled the whip with force making the child stand up, with a finger, he lifted his chin. "For you, it will be always, ALWAYS SANDERSON!"

"North, do something!"

"No Jack!"

Pitch nodded and the whip disappeared. When he felt that everyone was looking at him, he wiped the tears that clouded his sight, but couldn't do anything about his red eyes and runny nose.

He walked away from Sandy and Bunny, stumbling, the latter was angry because Pitch didn't reveal anything, and he asked North. "Can-Can I go now?" He bit his lip to stop it from trembling and his voice broke a bit. North nodded and without waiting more, he ran as quickly as possible.

The guardians stayed there for a long moment, not knowing what had just happened. Before Bunny could ask: 'Well, when are you throwing him?' Jack reacted.

"How could you do that Bunnymund?!" Jack said angrily.

"Do what, Frostbite?" the Easter Bunny asked using Jack's nickname.

"He doesn't remember! Don't you see it? You didn't see his face when you caught him by the arms and dug your damn claws in! You scared him to death!"

Bunny, being the warrior he was, wasn't going to lose an argument against a 'child' so he said, "How do you know he is not lying?!" From the rage he was feeling, he raised a paw towards Jack, who in reflection, walked backwards, pointing at Bunny with his staff, thinking he was going to hit him. Bunny lowered his paw, admitting what he did, while Jack looked at him angrily because his friend had the intention of hurting him.

Bunny didn't apologize but said with a calmer tone. "Jack, I know you want to believe he had changed, but we are talking about PITCH."

"I know he has changed…the shine in his eyes, his expressions…they aren't from the Pitch we knew…right North?" Jack looked North for support, after all, he saw Pitch since he woke up and was the Guardian of Wonder, he should have noticed something, right?

Wrong.

It was not that North hadn't seen anything, but the Guardian of Christmas hadn't paid much attention to the former Boogeyman.

"Jack…in fact…I haven't seen anything."

Jack's confident look decreased a bit, but it didn't disappear. "Tooth? You saw his teeth, you should have seen something." His voice sounded as if he was begging for her to say he was right…but luck wasn't on his side today.

"Yes…but as I told North…it is possible that what's blocked are his past life's memories not as Pitch Black…I can't do anything…"

His last recourse was asking Sandy, but the golden man's expression told him not to ask.

They believe he is still bad… He thought, depressed, no one supported him…

Anger clouded his mind and before he noticed he was facing up the Guardians for PITCH, he shouted. "I know he has changed! I will help him AND demonstrate it! He is not like he used to be, that's plain obvious. He has changed, I know he has and he hasn't seen anything but hate in you…I won't fail him and if you will…well, what great Guardians of Childhood." The last part was said with such calmness and derision that the guardians stepped back, as if they had been slapped.

Jack flew away to search for Pitch, ignoring the calls of the older guardians.

Sighing resentfully, he said to himself. "Ok…where would a pissed teenager go if he can't fly, use powers of teleportation...or escape through a window?" A mocking voice in his head said, What, like you?

"Shut up, I am not in the mood," he answered, ignoring the fact that he was talking to himself. Search in his room, kid. The little voice suggested nonchalantly. Jack smiled and after thanking his brain, he went towards the bedrooms.

The bedroom's door was slightly opened, and he poked his head in. He noticed Pitch had taken off his jacket to rub his injured arms and was sniffling once in a while.

"Pitch…can I come in?"

"…"

"Ok…I will take that as a 'yes' then", he said, pushing open the door.

When he approached Pitch, the boy just glared at him and turned to hide his face with a pillow.

He wasn't crying, but unshed tears gleamed in his eyes.

After an awkward moment where Jack just looked at Pitch's thin bruised arms, Pitch sighed and turned his head just enough to be heard. "…I am sorry."

"What?" Why was he apologizing?

"I am sorry, really. I make a mess of everything…"

Jack remembered he had said the same when he was with Baby Tooth in Antarctic.

"I-I didn't want to behave like that, I really wanted to please your friends but…I go-got ner-nervous when I saw that-that he-he was there…" Pitch said closing his eyes, shuddering.

"You are scared of Sandy?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Pitch lowered his head even more and nodded almost imperceptibly. "…yeah…and-and the rabbit is-"

"Irritating?" Jack tried with a smile, trying to cheer Pitch up.

"I don't know…bad I suppose, at least he is with me…I haven't done anything to him and he hates me…he told me he is going to throw me to…return me to…" Pitch hugged his knees, remembering the darkness, the solitude, the fear, the pain. "…I don't want to return to them…I am sorry, don't take me there!"

Jack felt his heart clench and sat next to him. He touched his knee to try to comfort him, but he jumped in fear. "Hey…that's not happening, you will stay in the workshop with me and North…it will be fun… and Bunny is not bad." Even though he was angry at them for treating Pitch like that, he had to defend his friend.

"But he-"

"Bunny's real annoying, grumpy, and really full of himself, he thinks he is always right and…for something that happened in the past he doesn't trust you but he is really good and with time he will…it happened with me after all," Jack said shrugging.

"What happened?" The black-haired boy asked, sitting down in a less pathetic position.

"Well, we can say that I had an accident with some spirits and my powers got out of control…ending in disaster," he said, emphasizing with his hands 'disaster'. Before Pitch could ask what, he told him. "Blizzard of '68."

"Ahh…" Pitch said, but asked. "Then how did you befriend him?"

Jack sighed and shifted a bit to be more comfortable. "Five years ago, when I was chosen to be guardian, I didn't want to be one at first, and Bunny even less, he didn't want me to join them, but when you-" He coughed sheepishly and continued. "When we passed through many things together, like collecting teeth, going to his Warren to help with Easter, then bad things happened and after fighting together against someone…dangerous at the time…we got along better." Jack knew better than to say what the bad things were.

'After you tricked me to go to your lair so you can torture me mentally and I couldn't help the guardians, you destroyed all the eggs with your nightmares, then, for some reason, my friends kicked ME out and almost hit me! After that, when everything had gone to hell, you decided to bother me once AGAIN and because I didn't accept your proposal to conquer the world, you broke my staff, which hurt a lot! You threw me to a crevasse with Baby Tooth and after all that, I could finally reconcile with my friends and recover my memories.'

While he was thinking this, Pitch looked at him, smiling cutely.

Jack sighed, seeing that Pitch wasn't sad anymore and stood up. "Well, I am not returning to the meeting, I am going to my room."

Pitch looked surprised. "Oh…ok…" He said, looking down, about to lay down again.

Jack pursed his lips. "Do you want to come? I-I have some new games on Play Station…they look cool…yeah?" He offered.

Almost immediately, Pitch nodded with a big smile. Jack was calling him to play! No one had ever done that!...it's not as if he remembered if someone had, but it felt good anyway.

When he was sat down on a light blue carpet near a big flat black thing, and Jack was moving a smaller black box, a question came to his mind.

"Jack?" He said, to attract the other boy's attention. "What's a 'play station'?"

Jack just laughed and giving him a black control with funny squares, he started to explain him the wonders of the video game consoles.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry! It took me forever to update! T_T But here I am! I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Days passed since Pitch met the Guardians, and, fearing that North would be angry with him, he avoided seeing him, most of the time staying in his room or playing with Jack, something he could only do in the morning, because during the evening Jack went who knew where to see his friend called 'Jessie' or 'Jason' or something like that; Jack promised him he would meet him soon.

Pitch discovered his name was 'Jamie' and thought that name was familiar, but couldn't remember from where or why, he also didn't want to make an effort to remember a boy who made Jack go and leave him alone every day.

But no. Definitely, absolutely he wasn't jealous…

Sighing in boredom, he remembered Jack allowed him to use his 'Playstation' whenever he wanted, so he decided to try it again. He had improved a lot in these past few days.

-.-.-.-.-.-

North was in his office. He was sat down with his head in his hands and a car ice sculpture already finished. He couldn't stop thinking about the meeting with the Guardians.

Flashback- North POV.

_"-And if you will…what great Guardians of Childhood." That was a really low blow, I felt as if I was hit in the face with a hammer…something that had happened to me before._

_After that, Jack shook his head disapprovingly and went._

_"Jack, wait!" I shouted, as did Tooth and Bunny. I really wanted to talk to him, try to make him understand..._

_When Jack disappeared, Bunny, as always, was the first to talk._

_"You-you saw that? He shouted at us!" He said, astonished._

_"Jack..." I heard Toothy say behind me._

_I collapsed in a nearby chair. I knew that long and angry complaints were about to come, so the best thing was to be as comfortable as possible._

_"I told you! Pitch did something bad to Frostbite!" He pointed angrily towards the door._

_Sandy made an interrogation symbol over his head, but his face clearly said he didn't care and that he wanted to go._

_"If you say he did something…what is it then?" I asked._

_Tooth gave Bunny a nervous laugh; obviously she was thinking Jack was in trouble._

_"What is it? He is making him act against us! That is! Of course, first he is convincing him that he is an innocent anklebiter and that he should make us trust him, then that he should defend him and shout at us and before we notice, the world will be immersed again in the Dark Ages along another Ice Age!"_

_"Bunny, I think you are a bit paranoid…and exaggerated," Tooth told him, putting her small hand on his shoulder._

_I laughed at Aster´s face and looked at Sandy to see what he thought, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his hands making sand figurines in his hands so I decided not to interrupt. I was about to tell Bunny that Tooth was right, when I realized what Bunny insinuated about Jack. How he dare talk about my boy like that?! Jack would be incapable of turning against us! _

_"How can you distrust Jack? He is family and good Guardian!"_

_"I don't distrust Jackie, mate, but that shadow-sneaking ratbag."_

_"Jack thinks Pitch is another, his opinion has nothing to do with Pitch controlling his mind," I told him and before Bunny could answer, Tooth said,_

_"North is right, Aster. Jack has been supporting Pitch since we found him and…he is right…Pitch hasn't seen support in any of us, except for Jack, that's why he stays with him most of the time…Jack knows him better, I suppose."_

_After some minutes of silence, with just the sand shifting in Sandy's hand, I said, "I believe in Jack, and if he think Pitch deserves opportunity, I-I…will try to give it." Was that an intelligent choice?_

_"You should be kidding, really! You know what? When the Workshop appears burned or like an ice cube one day, call me, so I can tell you 'told you so' and I can get rid of that pest once and for all!" He opened one of his tunnels and went. Finally! He was so insufferable when he was like that!_

_Sandy floated in front of me and waved, telling me he had to go. He looked depressed and his usual golden glow was dim and dull, but before I could ask him if he needed something, he went in his plane and flew away._

_I looked at Tooth, sighing heavily._

_"I didn't think this would end up like this…I didn't think was going to act like that…and less Jack."_

_Tooth smiled at me._

_"Me neither, North. I don't think Pitch is doing something to Jack; he couldn't even walk days ago…I hope Jack is right about Pitch..." she whispered._

_"Da, me too...Manny told us to help the boy...I suppose we have to give him opportunity..." I said, suddenly remembering the battle of years ago; when Jack appeared with his teeth…and we didn't even give him an opportunity to explain._

_"I suppose you are right," said Tooth, fluttering nervously. "If you try, I will too…but I need to go Nick, see you later." When she was about to go, she shouted, "Tell the boys to brush their teeth, please and don't forget to floss!"_

_I stayed there chuckling for a moment when I decided I needed to check on said boys. I heard noise in Jack's room so I discreetly opened the door and saw that both were playing with Jack's video games console._

_"Ok, go there." Jack pointed to the television. Pitch nodded without taking his eyes off the control._

_"No! Run, run, run!"_

_"Wait-"_

_"Urgh! Pitch! Hit it!"_

_"It's difficult!"_

_"No, it's not; you are just doing it all wrong! Give me that." Jack said sitting down next to Pitch, presumably to explain to him once more about the button functions._

_I had to cover my mouth when I saw Jack's face when Pitch did something wrong. I slowly walked away and went to my office, promising myself I was going to talk to Jack the following day._

End of the Flashback.

"And a week has passed and I haven't talked with him," North said, he wanted to talk with Jack now, but he was visiting Jamie, 'The Last Light'.

He walked by Jack's room, hoping the young Guardian would be there. When he saw the door opened, he smiled happily because he had guessed and entered the room.

But Jack wasn't there.

Pitch was playing cross legged in front of the tv with the same game from days ago. It seemed he had improved and that he hadn't noticed his presence.

North walked nearer and stayed behind him a few minutes… until he sneezed.

Pitch screamed his heart out, letting the control to fall gently onto the carpet, and turned with a hand over his chest to see who was there.

Gasping for air, he looked at North, nervously. "You-you scared me, Mr. North."

North nodded slowly, frowning with curiosity, "Why are you in Jack's room?"

Pitch looked to the TV and back to North, cheeks burning red and gulping. "Ah, he-he to-told-I-could borrow his-his video game console…but-but if you want me to go it's fine," He said, standing up.

"…" _No! Don't do that! _North shouted in his mind when he saw Pitch pouting sadly.

"Do you know how I make the toys?" He said the first thing that came to his mind to stop seeing that face.

Pitch shook his head.

"Would you like to help me?" Maybe is good time to know him better.

Pitch nodded vigorously and turned off the device. Closing the door, both walked towards Santa Claus' office, the Boogeyman snuggling closer to North without knowing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

In Burgess

"Jack?" Jamie's voice distracted him from his thought and turned to see his first believer glaring at him.

"Did you hear anything I said?" He asked. Jack smiled and stood up, shaking his head. "No kiddo, I was distracted."

"No, really?!" Jamie said sarcastically. "I asked you if you know anything about World History, I need to make a report about…the Roman Empire." He said, checking the title again.

"I don´t know," Jack said, stuffing stolen chips from the kitchen in his mouth.

"You are three hundred years old and you don't know?" Jamie said, wanting chips too.

"Hey, I lived in the 18th century, the Roman Empire was way before," Jack said, smiling. He knew about the Romans but he had too much to think about to explain to him something he had barely understood from North.

North…

He hadn't talked with the Guardians for days; he feared they were angry with him because he defended Pitch. He felt he had changed but he couldn't talk with them about it…not after what happened.

Jamie pouted and ate all the chips purposefully. "Ok really, why are you like that?"

"Like what?" Jack said, returning to the real world.

"Like that, depressed, you are not like that…are you ok, is it too warm for you?" He asked, putting his hand over Jack's forehead and checking his house thermostat. Even when Jack didn't want to help him with his homework, he was worried for him.

"No Jamie, I am thinking of something, is all."

"And it doesn't hurt?" He asked teasingly and Jack elbowed him gently. "In what?"

Jack sighed dramatically and said, "Is Pitch ok?"

"What?! He came back? Will he try to conquer the world again? Can we help to stop him? He-"

"No Jamie, nothing has happened...he had come back, but, he is...different now..."

He didn't want to tell him more but Jamie's serious look demanded him to continue and also…he promised Pitch he'd meet Jamie someday…

"Apparently he was weak and hurt…and he kinda…de-aged? He is in the Workshop now, but he doesn't have memories of what happened," said Jack, sitting down on the countertop.

Jamie blinked. "De-aged? What do you mean? And why does it annoy you?"

Sophie entered the kitchen with a notebook in her arms.

"What is annoying you Jackie?"

Jack glared at Jamie playfully while Sophie gave him her notebook so he can check her homework.

"Nothing Sophie, I am fine," Jack eyed the notebook. Maths. Multiplication. Urgh.

"It is correct Sophie but this is wrong; it isn´t 208 but 108," he said, returning her notebook and pointing the wrong exercise.

"You see Jamie? Sophie has finished."

"Why do you help her and not me?"

"´Cause her homework is easier," Jack laughed, thankful because they weren´t talking about him anymore. He was about to tell Jamie that he should go when the door opened and Julie entered, carrying bags from the supermarket.

"Mommy!" Sophie shouted and run to hug her. Jack and Jamie approached to help her with the bags and take them to the kitchen.

"Hello Jack, thanks," Julie said, greeting him.

"Hi Mrs. Julie."

Sophie, who was hugging her mom, looked at her with big green eyes. "Mommy, Jack is feeling sad at something, tell her Jamie."

_It's all your fault, Bennett._

"What's wrong Jack, do you need something?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

He really wanted to kill Jamie in that moment, but deep inside he wanted to talk with someone about this.

"Jack, if you need something…or talk about something, is ok…I am a psychologist," she offered him.

_Trying won't kill you_, said his brain.

'I haven't asked you,' he responded, but this time, mentally. He didn't want to seem crazy.

_No, but it's my job, maybe she can help you…don't be ungrateful kid, she is offering you her help._

'Don't call me kid…but, urgh, ok,' he said rolling his eyes and smiling. Mrs. Bennett was telling Jamie to look for a history book upstairs, and Jamie said he was going to copy and paste it from Wikipedia.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem?" Mrs. Bennett smiled and shooed her kids, then she told him to lie down on the couch.

"Not at all," she sat down on another couch. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

_Don't make an ass of yourself…_ his brain reminded him.

"Okay...well, there is a boy, about my age...and I don't know if we are friends, but I think we are...I have been thinking a lot about him, and I have started to see him different because now he is-"

"Oh Jack there is nothing wrong about that…your-um sexual orientation shouldn't embarrass you..."

Jack stopped the moment he heard Julie talk "…Excuse me?"

"There is nothing wrong about being homosexual but you must think it a lot because you don't know if the other boy-"

"Nonononononononononononono NO! What?! I am not talking about that! I-I-don't-li-like-" Jack shouted, completely red.

_Perfect Jack, excellent job. What didn't you understand of 'don't make an ass of yourself? _His brain was practically applauding.

"Oh, ok…you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I am sorry. Start again."

Jack growled under his breath and hid his red face in his hands, hoping that the blush will disappear with the cold. He took a mouthful of air and said,

"Do you remember Pitch, the Boogeyman? Ok, he is at Santa's workshop and for some reason he is younger and has memories of nothing, some days ago he met the Guardians and everything went wrong and they didn't believe him but I do and I defended him and now I am scared because they could be angry at me and of course because I always find how to make a mess of everything," Jack talked extremely quickly and gasped for lack of air while Julie tried to understand what he said.

"The Boogeyman..."

"Yeah..."

"He being...younger...bothers you?" Julie asked, totally confused.

"Yes…no…No. But he is supposedly our enemy and we shouldn't trust him but I do...How can I know if I am wrong or not?"

"Tell me Jack, how do you be with him now…in the…um…North Pole?"

"Ok, I suppose, we mostly play in my console in my room…he doesn't have one, and he doesn't want to see North neither…It's really funny to play with him because he doesn't know how and I always win, but he is a bad loser and he always wants a rematch…which I also win."

"For what I understood from you and Jamie…he would do anything to destroy you, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, if I was him I would have already attack you or search your weak points." _That always happens in movies._ Julie thought.

Jack nodded again. It didn't seem that Pitch was trying to find their weak points or attack them.

"You are a good kid, Jack, believe in what you feel and think it's the right thing," she said while Jack stood up.

"I know I am," he said with a smug smile.

"Jack, I think you have to talk with the other…Guardians…I am sure they are worried about you..tell them what you feel," Julie said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I think so…but what if they are angry?"

"I don't think so, but if they are, don't get angry. Try to talk to the…Guardian you have more confidence with, ok?" She knew Jack was feeling better, but she was trying to ignore the fact that she was advising the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost, about his relationship with Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Boogeyman…

Jack nodded, and told her he had better leave when a thought crossed his mind.

"Would you mind if I come with him one day? With Pitch, I mean."

Mrs. Bennett blinked, confused. "I-I don't know...If you say he has changed he can, I-I believe you," she sighed, she trusted Jack but like any mother she had to put her kids' safety first.

"Thank you! Please, tell Jamie and Sophie I had to go," Jack shouted for the Wind, and within seconds, he was picked up and flying toward the North Pole.

During the flight, he thought seriously about what he had to say North but feeling the wind playing with his snow white hair distracted him from his worries and made him feel more secure.

When he finally saw the lights of the Workshop, he slowed down and entered by the window of his room, now he needed to find North.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hours before with North and Pitch.

"Would you like to help me?" Pitch nodded vigorously and turned off the device. Closing the door both walked towards Santa Claus' office.

He saw many yetis and always waved at them but the hairy creatures ignored him.

Fine! Ignore me! After all I didn't want you to greet me fur balls! He had to resist the need of sticking his tongue out to every yeti that ignored him. (That means every one.)

Finally, they arrived to a big wooden door. North took out a green and red key and opened the door, telling Pitch to go first.

Pitch looked insecure, but at the end, he slowly did and his eyes widened incredibly big. "…Wow…"

The room was lit up with candles in the walls and beams in the roof, the walls and roof seemed to be made of ice. There were many tables, sketches and prototypes everywhere, a fireplace near a big window at the back of the room, a Christmas tree in a corner and shelves with toys, books and other things Pitch didn't know the name of.

"Fruit cake?" North offered.

"Ah...no, thanks," North hurled it and Pitch giggled when it fell over an elf that was walking nearby.

Pitch silently gasped in awe and approached a table that had some letters piled up.

"The children send you this?" He asked, shaking one for North to see.

"Yes…from entire world…well, children that believe in me obviously."

"How come the letters arrive to the North Pole? I doubt they write North Pole on…the…envelope," he said, when he noticed that the letter he was holding said, 'To the North Pole.'

"Yetis enter to the post office systems or in a few cases e-mails," North said, shrugging. "That is why letters disappear 'mysteriously'," he said, chuckling under his breath.

North approached a computer he had on a table and Pitch followed him sheepishly.

"I remember that children asked long time ago general things, like dolls or cars, but now, times has changed and many of them ask for specific things of human world."

"So what do you do? Do you also hack toys companies?" Pitch asked like a joke, but when North didn't answer him, Pitch snorted. "Do you really do that? Cool! Can you teach me?"

"No, I don't 'hack' computers as you say, I search image of toy and then I do it."

"But isn't it violating trademarks?"

"No…if you put the same name of the product."

North printed the picture of a car 'Hot Wheels' to show Pitch how he did it. He put Pitch a pair of protective eyewear that were enormous for him, and took out his saw. With speed you wouldn't expect from a man of his age…or any person for that matter, he cut the ice incredibly fast and the car and the speedway were finished in second, detailed and all.

"Wow," Pitch said when he grabbed the ice car and put on the spiral speedway and it started to move.

"Then, this model is taken to the yetis so they can make them with the respective materials," North said, putting his big hands on his hips.

"This is so cool!" Pitch shouted. His eyes seemed to glow with happiness and for the first time, he noticed something in those silver-golden eyes.

Wonder.

"Can I use your saw?" He asked.

North was about to say yes, but due to the circumstances of whom he was with and that he could get hurt, he said no.

Pitch pouted disappointed when something in the shelf caught his attention. It was a big high, so he had to stand on tiptoe to reach it. It was one of those Russian dolls but this had North in it.

"Why do you have this toy?" He said, twisting them to see the smaller dolls inside.

"Is not toy, is a…representation of who I am," North said proud of himself. "Try to guess what each one is." He is Pitch Black…he won't guess.

"Intimidating, Jolly, Mysterious, Fearless, Caring…and the baby with big eyes I don't know," he said, scanning it. "Why is it like that? Do you paint it wrong?"

North was in shock. Pitch had guessed all the dolls and noticed the most important of his center!

"No error…it is my center."

Pitch pouted and looked between the baby in his hand and North. "Your center is being a baby with big eyes?" He asked, raising a thin eyebrow in disbelief.

North did all in his power to not laugh with Pitch's shocked face and said. "No, the eyes are my center. Eyes full of wonder, eyes that see the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world-"

Pitch smiled. "And what you protect in children…what makes you a Guardian," Pitch said while looking at the doll, understanding. North nodded with a small smile.

"Do you really want to use saw? I need help doing plane..."

Pitch looked at him and nodded. He left the dolls aside and approached North. When he was about to turn on the saw, North put the huge goggles in the face.

"Security," he said. Pitch rolled his eyes and with North's help, he lifted the saw and cut the ice block in two, laughing in amusement.

North searched his tools and carved the first part so he could tell Pitch to finish it. Pitch stuck his tongue out in concentration and starting hitting the ice slowly; he wanted to do it good so North would know he could be helpful.

At the end, North hold up a magnifying glass over the plane so Pitch could give the final details. When he finished, he blew off the remaining ice and the plane took off from the table, flying around the room, the ice engine sounding like a chainsaw while it gave flips in the air.

Pitch followed it with his eyes for a while, thinking how on Earth the plane started to fly.

"Do you accompany me to tell yetis sculptures are ready?" North asked him and Pitch nodded, taking off the goggles.

They walked for a little while until North stopped and sat down Pitch on a couch. "Listen lad, see that door? I am going to be there, I need to talk with yetis about important things like production, assemblage and other adults' things you wouldn't understand…I will come in a minute, wait here."

North patted his hair, laughing hard and went.

"Other adults' things I wouldn't understand? How old does he think I am, two?" Pitch complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

**He can't stand you. He doesn't trust you, he hates you. He is just searching a moment to get away from you.**

Pitch shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, no, that's not true."

**_That's not true Pitch...he is making you wait a bit here because he doesn't want you to get bored...I am sure you are going to do something else then._**

"…Yeah…I think you are right," He said under his breath, his smile returning. "I wonder if we will make more ice sculpture…I want to use the saw again!"

But after waiting patiently for North, boredom started to get the best of him.

"Urgh! Why isn't he coming?!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

A few meters away, he saw some yetis working in some tables. Pitch approached the nearest, the yeti was painting red cars with yellow flames. Greeting the yeti with a happy, "Wow, that is really cool!", he kneeled in front of him to see him working.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo," The yeti told him, stopping painting. Pitch pouted, hearing just growls.

"Sorry yeti, I don't speak Yetish."

Said yeti rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair to approach Pitch. The boy backed away thinking he was going to hit him, but the yeti just held him by the hood of his jacket and lifted him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" He was struggling to take the yeti's hand from his hood, but to no avail. The hairy creature returned him to the couch and dropped him there.

"Shwajaga Nwotrh shwrilo." He said pointing the couch before going. Apparently, he was saying something like 'stay here'.

Pitch looked at him indignantly and crossed his arms again. When the yeti turned his back, he stuck his tongue out.

He was about to stand up again to tease him when he caught the scent of freshly baked cookies. He turned his head and saw another yeti carrying a tray of chocolate cookies.

_Oh my moon! Cookies!_

He stood before the yeti and smiled as adorably as he could.

"Give me a cookiiieeee?"

"Nah." Pitch looked at him confused.

"That is a 'yes' then," He said trying to grab a cookie but the yeti took it away shaking his head.

"Please, just one! It won't kill you."

"Nah." He moved to Pitch's right side and continued walking. Pitch frowned angrily.

**Will you let him to treat you like that? Make him pay!**

**Pitch, no!**

Pitch growled and pushed the yeti; startling he and making him drop the tray. "How you dare tell me no?!"

The yeti walked away and the elves that were there run away, scared. Pitch blinked and realized what he had done. "Oh, So-sorry! I don't know what happened, I-I am sorry."

Pitch threw himself to the couch covering his face with his hands. "What happened?"

**You heard us…that happened.**

"No, I am not like that…that's not good."

**I don't care what you think, you will hear me like it or not.**

"Pitch, I am here." North shouted approached Pitch, who had his eyes shut and was clenching his teeth, as if he was hurting.

North shook his shoulder. "Pitch?"

In that moment, the boy opened his eyes. "Mr. North!" He said smiling. "Finally!"

North, feeling relief because everything was fine, smiled. "Yes, I took longer than I thought. What do you want to do now?"

Pitch eyed the place where the tray fell, but surprisingly everything was clean now. "Can-Can we eat something please?"

"Sure, come on."

In the kitchen, North poured chocolate milk in a cup, cookies and made some coffee for him. Looking at the cookies, made Pitch feel bad, but the feeling quickly went away when he started eating, they were delicious.

North raised an eyebrow at Pitch's weird way of eating cookies. With some, he ate the chocolate chips first and with others he opened them, licked the filling and then ate the cookie. He couldn't help but notice though, that the boy looked tired. He had delayed a bit, but not enough for the boy to be sleepy…what was it then?

"Do you like them?" He said, after sipping his coffee.

Pitch nodded with his mouth full of cookies. "Yeah, they are good." North didn't understand what he said but smiled anyway.

After a while, a yeti came to the kitchen complaining about the elves breaking once again the Christmas tree lights and if there were more in the storage. When the yeti was gone, Pitch was deeply asleep on the table.

North sighed heavily and picked him up to take him to his room. He was just going to let him on the bed but looking at the quivering teen in his arms made him hesitate. He pulled back the blankets and tucked him in.

Before he closed the door, he heard a silent whimper, but quickly dismissed it, it was probably nothing.

He was going to wait the Guardian of Fun in his office when a few doors ahead he bumped against said spirit.

"Jack!" He said, happy to see the boy. The moment had come.

Jack inhaled. "North, I would like to have a serious and mature conversation where you and I can discuss the events of the past days," he said with an exaggerated serious face that made North smile.

He hugged Jack, laughing loudly. He had missed him a lot! Jack seemed surprised by the hug but at the end he hugged him too.

"If you want to talk, better to go to the library, da? Pitch is sleeping."

Jack nodded and both went to the library. North set the fire of the fireplace, enough for both of them to be comfortable.

"Why can't we talk in your office?" Jack asked. North's cheeks went red remembering the ice and toys were scattered everywhere for playing with Pitch. "It is messy."

"It is always messy North." Jack said with a smile. "But well…I wanted to tell you…that…I am sorry for what happened in the meeting…for shouting I mean."

"I am not angry if you are worried about that…the other Guardians aren't angry with you either."

"Really? I mean, great! I have been thinking...I am sure Pitch has changed and my opinion remains but shouting wasn't good so I am sorry," Jack said, looking to his hands.

"Is ok Jack…we respect your opinion son."

Jack sighed. It felt good to know his friends weren't angry at him but he knew that he would never get support from them.

"I spent the afternoon with Pitch."

That made Jack to raise his head. "What?"

"He was playing in your room alone, I invited him to my office to help me with toys…I think he had fun." That made Jack smile warmly.

"And remember the Russian dolls of my center?" Jack nodded, wondering what Pitch could have done. "He guessed each one, and with the baby the principal part." That made Jack's blue eyes widen.

"And guess what?" Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "What?"

"You asked me if I had noticed something in Pitch and today I did, wonder. Jack, a child's wonder…I doubt he could have faked that glow in his eyes. I think I am going to give boy an opportunity…" North laughed.

Jack smiled and giggling happily he hugged North. "Well, we are two then."

"In fact, I think we are three…Tooth told me she trusts you too."

Jack laughed, his funny and happy self, came back.

North eyed the clock on the wall; it said midnight would be in a few minutes. He told Jack to go to sleep and the frost boy groaned. While North extinguished the fire, Jack asked.

"North, is your office messy because you were playing with Pitch there?"

North's cheeks changed color again and Jack laughed, saying goodbye to his fellow Guardian and going to his room.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review or/and PM me. See you next chapter, which hopefully will come out sooner hehe. bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Guess who's back! No one? No? ok. XD Sorry! This took too long! But you know how school is...it sucks :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am sorry, It's a bit short :/**

* * *

_I was running as fast I as could with my heavy backpack on my back, while repeating to myself the same thing again and again._

_"__I am dead, I am dead, I am late, he will kill me, I am late"_

_There were many boys training, they were older than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but I have seen somewhere some boys of my age too._

_I looked at my black boots for a second, and when I looked up, I bumped against a blond guy._

_I looked up in shame to the blond boy. He was shorter than me and had golden eyes. He looked really familiar. His hair was as golden as his eyes and was totally disheveled, but it looked like he tried to comb it. He was wearing a white jacket and the collar was orange, with yellow borders, blue pants, also with yellow details, and black boots. He looked at me really surprised._

_I should look ridiculous on the floor, staring at him. The other boy laughed gently, and offered me a little hand to stand up. I took it, blushing and picked up my bag._

_"__Thank you, look, I am sorry" I said sheepishly._

_The other boy was still smiling. "No problem" His voice was really soft and kindly. I thought he was younger than me so I dared to ask him. "How old are you?"_

_"__I will turn fifteen in a few months…" He said shrugging and I looked away, blushing. He was older!_

_"__You ask because of my height, don't you? Well, we aren't really tall from where I come"_

_I just nodded, a bit confused. My father had told me boys his age need to have a certain height to be part of the army. He was shorter than me, and that was saying much._

_"__Very well… what's your name?" He was really nice, older boys are always really annoying._

_"__Sanderson Mansnoozie…and I won't be part of the army, I am going to be an Star Pilot…I didn't get your name" He asked me._

_I blinked, surprised. I was as if he read my mind…_

_"__My name's _ _" I couldn't hear when I told him my name, but he apparently did._

_"__Your last name is _?" Like-like the General?!" Are-are you his-his son?!"_

_I nodded, walking backwards when the boy started laughing and shaking his head._

_"__How could someone like him had a son like you? I would be EMBARRASS if I had to say you are my son!"_

_"__Wh-what?"_

_The golden eyes of the boy turned bloody red, as did the other boys' who were approaching me. The blue sky from before turned completely black, while shadows covered everything. One of the boys made me trip and I fell to the floor, making the other boys laugh._

_"__Look at you! You are pathetic! You wouldn't last a second in the battlefield, the fearlings would eat you alive, little piece of useless shit…Why would someone like you?" He asked._

_I looked at the boy, really confused. "Why are you calling that? I thought you-"_

_The boy laughed and kicked me on the stomach. "Like you?! Why would I want someone like you? Useless boy, who can't do anything good. I bet you can't even resist a kick" He did it again and I groaned._

_"__What about this one?" He stepped on my hand and I shouted, feeling his heavy boot crushing my hand. He started kicking me._

_"__Please! Stop!" But he didn't. He continued kicking me on my stomach repeatedly while hundreds of voices laughed. I was scared._

_He grabbed my chin, and I was forced to look at those red eyes filled with hate. __**"Listen here, stupid. I don't want you to think someone really cares for you. Why would someone really care how are you? You are a monster, a murderer. What you deserve is to return to rot in that stinky cave you call lair"**_

_He threw me to the floor and I hit my head, whimpering silently._

_Was he saying the truth?_

_No one cares for me…someone would have come to help me if they did…_

_The boys started to hit me again, really hard and even with my best tries, I couldn't stop crying for help. Slowly, they transformed into dark shadows with sharp fangs and claws that torn my skin apart. My stomach and chest were full of bruises and scratches. There was something tightening around my neck. I was choking, I-I can't breathe!_

_Sweet dreams, Pitch…_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Pitch woke up, screaming. "NOOO, HELP!"

Slowly, he noticed he was in his room, that no one was hurting, that he was safe. For a second, he saw in the corner of his eye, red eyes watching from the shadows before they disappeared.

He was gasping quickly and loudly for air, and he couldn't help the sudden sobs that escaped from his mouth when he remembered the dream.

Closing his eyes, he laid down again and turned to lean on his stomach, when he fell a terrible pain.

He placed a hand on his stomach and winced at the touch. He went to the bathroom to see what was happening.

Pitch turned on the light, and after a couple of minutes waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light, he took off his jacket and t-shirt which he had apparently fallen asleep with, to see what was causing so much pain.

His chest and stomach had practically changed color for all the bruises that there were, most of them were purple but there were also green, red and black, he had the scars of the scratches there, but they weren't bleeding.

Pitch run a hand carefully over one of the bruises to see if it was real, his cry of pain was proof enough.

_But-but it was just a bad dream…why-why do I have this?_

Tears sprang from his eyes and he sniffled, worried.

"Mr-Mr North…" He said, barely as a whisper.

He went out of the bathroom and putting his pajamas on, he opened the door. The workshop was dark and empty, except for the moonlight entering dimly by the tall windows of the place.

Pitch poked his head to see if he saw the Guardian of Wonder.

"Mr. North?" He whispered again, but a bit louder. Putting a hand over his stomach.

He started to walk slowly, fearing he would trip with something or hurt himself for walking barefoot and he started to roam through the workshop.

He wondered what time was it, he couldn't see any yeti working or elf running around. There was a gloomy silence without that usual movement.

Pitch didn't know what to do…he was alone. He didn't want to sleep again, and he knew he wouldn't even if he wanted. He wanted to find North but the most probably was that he was sleeping, so the best would be to find something to do.

He remembered Jack told him there was a really big library with many cool books somewhere, and as any good bookworm, he decided to find it.

Of course, that was until he found North during his search.

"Pitch? What are you doing here?" He asked. North was coming from the kitchen, his beard had cookie crumbs on it and he had a candle in one hand.

Pitch looked at him wide-eyed for a moment but before North could say something more, he whimpered and hugged North as if he was his lifeline. Every intention of going to the library faded away.

"M-Mr. North, I had a-a horrible dream…I-I was with a boy and everything was fine, bu-but then he started to kick me and other boys too and-and loo-look" He said separating from North and lifting his t-shirt a bit so North could see the bruises.

"Pitch, you have nothing there" North said with a tired and deep sigh. He had just gone for milk and cookies, like always, when he found Pitch walking casually around his workshop. Where was he going? Was he going somewhere in secret?

Pitch looked his stomach again and effectively, his bruises and scars weren't there anymore. "Uh?"

"Obviously you are tired, lad…I accompany you to your room, Pitch, da?" North said putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to his room.

Pitch didn't mind if North didn't see the bruises, he was going to stay with him, and maybe hug him and smile and tell him it was nothing, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Pitch smiled.

_That mean he did care, and that the nightmare wasn't real._

When they arrived to his room, North ruffled his hair and telling him 'good night', he went.

"Hum" Pitch looked at the door, confused and a bit hurt. He wanted to know why North didn't stay.

_When he said he was going to accompany me…I thought he also mean to…stay for a bit…_

He went out and followed North, who was entering Jack's room. Making sure North couldn't see him, Pitch poked his head to see what he was doing.

North had left the candle on the nightstand, and he was sitting next to the bed, looking at the sleeping Jack Frost in it. There was golden sand flying lazily over his head. Obviously Sanderson had given him a good dream.

North ran a hand through his hair and stayed with him for some minutes.

Pitch stayed there, motionless, biting his tongue until he felt blood. North was looking at Jack with a fatherly love he had never known of, stroking his white locks gently. The more Pitch looked at the golden sand, the more it lost its glow and color, outshining, and the more Jack squirmed in his sleep, but North didn't notice it.

Suddenly, Pitch's sight blurred and he blinked, feeling something wet sliding down his cheeks, tears.

_It-It's not fair…_

Pitch looked down and walked to his roo-no, not his room, nothing here was his, and threw himself to the bed.

North walked by there and Pitch thought for a second he would enter, but his hopes died when he just closed the door, leaving him alone in the dark.

Pitch hid his head in the pillow, no sob nor whimper came from his mouth, just heavy tears that didn't want to stop.

_No one cares for me…it was true…_

He had thought Mr. North did, but he had just left him alone when he needed him the most and went with Jack! Jack wasn't even having a nightmare! Was he really that unloved? Useless?

**You finally understood…**

_Everything was true…no one cares for me_

**Show him you are useful foolish boy! Break his lovely toys and he will see you are capable of many things…**

_**Pitch, no. Calm down, he doesn't know you. You can't ask something like that to someone you barely know…he will…um…do it too, but he has to know you better first…please, don't cry.**_

Pitch ignored both of the voices and continued crying silently for everything; for the nightmare, for what he saw, because of his weakness, his insecurities, fears...

Pitch felt the tears burning his cheeks like acid, falling over the pillow and wetting it, oblivious that he was being observed by red eyes, watching intently.

After hours of looking at the darkness blurrily, Pitch Black ran out of tears and finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your review! They help me a lot and motivate me :D Feel free to PM me, I will always answer and we will see next time, I am working in it, don't worry**


	14. Chapter 14

Sunlight began to seep by the windows, illuminating all Santoff Clausen.

The yetis, ready to start one day once again, returned to their works after a well-deserved rest and the Guardian of Fun was returning from Dreamland with a big and loud yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up, still half asleep.

He had had a really fun dream, credits to the Sandman. He was with Jamie, Sophie and all the kids from Burgess, everyone had ice-skates and he was teaching them how to ice-skate on his lake.

But there was a moment where he got distracted and the ice under Jamie started to break. When he saw this, Jack almost had a heart attack. He approached Jamie slowly so he could help him and freeze the ice, but it also cracked under him, something odd when you were winter personified. The other kids started to shout and cry.

Jack nervously, tried to reach Jamie, but if he moved, the ice under Jamie suffered the consequences. Jamie looked at him scared, pleading him to help him. The boy was about to fall when, suddenly, the ice froze strongly again and the cracks disappeared.

Jack smiled relieved and walked towards Jamie, his feet freezing the ice this time, and both got out of the lake to start an awesome snowball fight.

Jack looked at the hour. _8:00am._ He sighed and frowned slightly when a thought struck him. What happened in his dream wasn't a good dream…it was as if he would have started to have a nightmare but everything returned to normal.

_Pitch wanted to give me a nightmare?_ He thought accusingly. _He did it on purpose!…No._ He finally said to himself, shaking those thoughts away. Pitch was different now, may-maybe it was something else…

With that thought, e stood up, grabbing his staff and going out of his room without bothering to change clothes.

He walked by Pitch's room, the door was closed. He was going to let him sleep and maybe eat something but his curiosity won, he wanted to see what Pitch was doing. So he turned the knob and pushed the door gently, floating in direction of the bed.

Pitch was sleeping after all. Calm breathing and mouth partly opened. He was grabbing part of the blankets in one tight fist and a long black lock of hair had fallen over one eye.

_Aw…_look at the baby sleeping…so adorable…it would be a shame if someone- "WAKE UP PITCHY!" Jack shouted at the top of his longs but Pitch didn't move an inch.

Jack half sighed half groaned at his failed attempt. _So it is difficult to wake him up, just like Sandy._

"Psst, Pitch. Wake up" He whispered loudly, kneeling next to him and poking his cheek.

"Nnnnnnn" Was Pitch answered, still with his eyes closed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" He said shaking the bed a bit.

Pitch opened an eye, just enough to see who was the insufferable boy who had woken him up, obviously it was Jack, and he closed it again, mumbling angrily.

"Nn..go away…sleep"

Jack remembered that a few years ago, he watched with Sophie and her friends a movie about a princess with blond hair and ice powers who froze her kingdom and at the beginning, her sister woke her up to build a snowman.

When Jamie and his friends found him squealing almost at the end of the boring girly movie, as they had called it, Jack said as an excuse (obviously when it finished, he didn't want to miss the end, but it wasn't as if he had told them that), he only watched it because he was asked to, AND that the girl had the same powers as he…it was a complete different story that now they teased him with her, saying she is his girlfriend.

So, throwing himself over Pitch, making the poor teen to bounce on the bed, he said with mock suffering. "But I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Jack put a hand over his forehead and they lowered it, hitting Pitch in the face.

Pitch groaned and more coherently this time, he shouted. "Go play by yourself, then!" He turned away with force and Jack really fell from the bed.

Jack smiled, and ignoring Pitch's annoyed face, he opened one golden eye and said. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The winter spirit´s smile fell when he heard Pitch literally growling. He kicked him on his stomach and shouted.

"Go. Away! Go bother someone else!"

The kick hadn't hurt that much, but it did make Jack back away slowly, hurt. He had really hoped to play with Pitch in the snow. He lowered his head and said quietly. "Ok…I will go…I am sorry if I bothered you, Pitch"

"Just leave!" Pitch covered his head with the pillow. He was remembering what happened the night before, he felt bad, angry, alone…he didn't like it.

"Geesh! Ok, ok…You don't need to shout at me, I haven't done anything!" Jack said picking up his staff.

**_Why do you take it out on Jack, uh? He is just trying to help you, don't you see? He hasn't done anything to you, don't talk to him like that._**

Pitch opened his eyes just in time to see Jack opening the door. "Jack! Wait! Don't go…"

Jack turned to look at him. Pitch was wide awake now, and sat up. He could see Pitch was feeling bad. His eyes were a bit red, as if he had been crying, and he had dark circles under his eyes…as if he hadn't slept.

Even though he was a bit angry with him because he shouted at him, he was worried for his appearance.

"Are you okay, Pitch?"

**He doesn't care **"It doesn't matter" He answered, but he didn't sound angry but sad.

"I think it does, I wouldn't be asking if not, don't you think?" Pitch didn't answer.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully. Pitch looked tired, annoyed, always on the defensive. The only time he remembered being like that, was years ago when…

"Hey…did you have a nightmare?"

Pitch stayed some minutes looking down at the blankets until he slowly nodded-

_I didn't know Pitch could have nightmares…OH! Sure it was why I had one!_

"What was it about? Do you want to tell me?" He had seen thousands of times that children told their parents about their nightmares. He didn't know why, but it seemed important.

Pitch hesitated before talking. "Ah-" **Don't tell him.**

"No, no…it's ok…it wasn't a big deal…"

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine" The black-haired boy smiled tiredly.

"Well, the most important thing is that nothing was real, ok?"

_I wouldn't be so sure…_ Pitch thought remembering his bruises. He nodded.

"Good! Well, I am hungry…are you hungry? Let's go for something, ok?"

Pitch heard his stomach growled and blushing, he nodded, standing up and following Jack to the kitchen.

They said hi to the yetis who were working there and Jack asked one of them if they had seen North. They said no. Then, he asked them if they could prepare them breakfast because they were starving and in need of food.

They yeti looked at Pitch with narrowed eyes, and after seeing the boy cowering behind Jack and lowering his head, he started cooking.

While both teens waited for their breakfast, Pitch realized two things. The first one was that Jack and he were in pajamas, he didn't care too much. The second one was…that Jack was humming a song and singing quietly.

"…The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…not a footprint to be seen…a kingdom of…isolation, hmm and it looks like I am the king…The wind is howling…like this swirling storm inside…hmhmhm heaven knows I've tried…"

Pitch frowned slightly while a small smile appeared on his face. When Jack sang, his voice sounded deeper.

Jack started singing a bit louder this time. "Don't let them in, don't let them see hmhmhm you always have to be…concealed, don't feel, don't let them know…well now they know…!  
Jack didn't notice he was getting louder, neither than Pitch was covering his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door…I don't care! What they're going to say! …Let the storm rage on…the cold never bothered me anyway.

Pitch couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. Jack got out from whatever trance he was in and looked at Pitch with blue and frost covered cheeks.

"What-haha-are you-haha-singing- haha?" Asked Pitch between giggles.

"I-I wasn't singing…" Jack answered, face red in embarrassment.

(When Jack is just a bit embarrassed, his flush is blue, but when he is really embarrass, it's red)  
"Uh huh, yeah, sure…Tell me? I won't laugh, I promise" Pitch said putting a hand over his chest, smiling.

"A song…"

"No, really?"

"From a Disney movie…Frozen" Jack muttered half understandable.

"Disney…Disney only do princess movie, right?" Pitch asked, but Jack didn't answer. He continued looking at the floor, flushed.

"You watched a princess movie? Pfft, wh-why?" Pitch said, snorting.

"They made, ok?! Jamie's sister, Sophie, was with some friends and they dragged me to watch the movie! It's impossible to say no to four pairs of puppy eyes that said, 'Please Jackie, don't leave us alone, the movie is pretty, the princess has ice powers like you!'" Jack said in a high-pitched voice. "Try to watch _that _movie and tell me that at least one song didn't stay stuck in your head" The winter spirit said with his normal voice again.

Pitch took a deep breath to control himself and not laugh, as he had promised, and just smiled teasingly. "Jackie has a girlfriend!" He sing-songed.

Jack glared at him, giving the 'you-will-end-up-buried-in-ten-feet-of-snow' look and stuck his tongue out.

The breakfast finally came and Jack smirked. "I bet I finish first"

"You think so?" Pitch challenged him to say it again.

"Oh, no…I know it" Jack said slowly.

"Very well…On the count of three. One…Two…Hey!" Pitch shouted outraged seeing that Jack had already started.

When the elves running there noticed the two boys filling their mouths with big amounts of food, they laughed and shook their bells to encourage them.

The yetis, both male and female, rolled their eyes. 'Boys'

Minutes later, Pitch and Jack discovered this was a dreadful idea.

Jack's face looked green, trying to swallow the weird combination of milk, jam and cheese, covering his mouth with both hands trying to not throw up everything. Pitch was in the same situation maybe even worse, it seemed he was about to pass out.

When both swallowed the food, they shouted at the same time. "Finished!" They leaned backwards against their chairs and they ended up falling to the floor, shouting.

They looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment until both boys burst out laughing.

They put the chairs up and while they discussed who won, North entered to the kitchen, Pitch's smile fell.

"Have you seen boys? They are not in-" North stopped when two pairs of yellow and blue eyes looked up at him.

"Oh, good! There you are!" North smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hi, North!" Jack said smiling and standing up to welcome him with a hug North gladly returned. He was glad to be one of the few people Jack trusted enough to demonstrate love and receive it. While Jack giggled for the tickles his beard gave him, North noticed Pitch had turned his back to look somewhere else, resting his head in one hand.

"Hi, Pitch" He said, calling the attention of the younger spirit.

Pitch discreetly rolled his eyes and looked at him with a forced smile. "Good morning, Mr. North"

"North! Guess what! Pitch and I had a competition of whom eat faster and like ever, I won!" He said, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not true…" Pitch argued reluctantly.

North rolled his eyes and said "Are you really going to discuss about that? Not worth it, right?"

Pitch shook his head slowly, still looking down, Jack smiled mischievously and nodded

"Why were you looking for us, North" Jack asked.

"I went to your rooms and you weren't there…I couldn't find you, I didn't know where to start" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Obviously you were only looking for Jack…" Pitch muttered under his breath, angrily.

North didn't hear him. "Well, I have to go, brush your teeth, Tooth will try to kill me if you don't, don't get into trouble, don't break anything and don't bother yetis while working" North looked at Jack with an accusingly look and went.

_I only froze the toys once, ONCE! And it wasn't even my fault! It was of those sneaky elves who threw me water and I panicked. The yetis slip, get hurt, the presents open and I win the fame of Toy Destroyer_

"What do you want to do, Pitch?" Jack asked, offering him some cookies, which Pitch refused.

**Nothing**

"No…I don't want to do anything" He said leaving the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?" Jack asked while he followed the young Boogeyman.

"To my roo-um-to the room Mr. North gave me" He answered without stopping walking.

"But why? Don't you want to play something?"

Pitch suddenly stopped and Jack bumped against him. "No! I don't want to! I just want to be alone!" Pitch shouted, looking at him seriously, but his lower lip seemed to tremble.

Jack cocked his head, confused. Had he said something that bothered him? Was he angry because he won the food competition? He didn't know Pitch would get angry for that.

"Why are you angry with me? Please, tell me"

"I am not angry…" Pitch answered flatly.

"I know you are…I don't know if you got angry for the breakfast thing…and if it is that…I'm sorry I made you feel bad, but you don't have to go, you don't have to be alone. Sometimes, I say I want to be alone, but I really don't want to. I don't like to be alone and I am almost sure do not like it either"

_Why is he telling me this?_

**_Because he cares for you…_**

Pitch gave him a little but genuine smile which made Jack's heart to warm up.

"So…what are we going to do?" Pitch asked him shyly.

"…Do you want to build a snowman?"  
-.-.-.-.-

Pitch went to change his clothes to go with Jack to the wintry landscape outside.

Twenty snowmen, ten snow angels, two forts and thousands of snowballs thrown to each other face were necessary to leave the teens gasping for air in the snow…well, leaving Pitch gasping for air in the snow; Jack seemed to have more energy than usual.

Jack smirked when he noticed Pitch was distracted and trapped him in a snow bank, seconds later, he poked his head out, coughing snow.

"Hey! Let me go, Jack!" Pitch said struggling to get out while the winter spirit burst out laughing "Mwahahahaha! Revenge!"

Pitch managed to escape various seconds later (Jack had thawed the snow to help him) and sat down, shivering. Jack's wide widened when an idea crossed his mind.

"Remember my friend Jamie?"

Pitch frowned and looked up, confused. "I think someone talking to me, but I can see no one here"

Obviously, he was upset for being buried in snow.

Jack rolled his eyes for the comment and hit Pitch in the face with a snowball, making him to fall backwards. Cleaning the snow off his face, he shouted. "What?!"

"Remember Jamie?" Jack asked once again and Pitch nodded.

"Do you want to meet him?" Jack said, playing with a snowball in his hands.

Pitch hummed . _Why not._

"Sure" He answered shrugging. He shook the snow off his clothes and hair, and they returned to warmth of the workshop.

Pitch heard the yetis groaned painfully when he entered. He looked back and saw he was leaving a trail of snow behind. Jack too, but the yetis were complaining just for him. He pouted. "I am sorry"

They went to Jack's room, which was really tidy and clean, and Jack opened his wardrobe, searching something. After a moment, he cried "Aha!" and showed Pitch a snow globe. It was smaller than the ones North had, but Pitch didn't know that.

"This is called a snow globe"

_No! Really?!_

"They create magic portals to wherever you want and this will take us to Burgess, cool, isn't it?" Pitch nodded.

Jack whispered 'Burgess' and he threw the snow globe to a corner of his room, where a colorful vortex appeared.

Pitch carefully approached the portal and looked at Jack, skeptically. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack rolled his eyes and with a movement of his staff, he pushed the boy towards the portal, jumping right after him.

Pitch screamed when his body was absorbed by the portal, and before he could react, he hit the ground with a thud.

He groaned loudly and slowly stood up. He could hear Jack laughing behind him.

"Thanks for the lift, Jack" Pitch said sarcastically while taking leaves out of his hair.

Jack chuckled but instantly frowned and groaned when he looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"The portal brought us to the other part of the forest…I should have been more specific…We will have to walk"

Pitch looked at him angrily and Jack just shrugged. "Oh, come on! Don't be lazy, it will be fun!"  
It was getting dark in Burgess, the light was quickly disappearing and replaced by the black of the night.

Pitch walked by the shadows the trees gave, doing everything in his power to avoid being touched by the little light there.

"Why do you walk by the shadows?" Jack asked him, curious. The first time he met him in the Tooth Palace, he wasn't hiding in the shadows and there was a lot of light and sun.

"I…" Pitch frowned. "I don't know…I just don't like it"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Pitch insisted. "It hurts…" He really didn't know, he couldn't remember why or how it hurts, he just knew he was safe in the shadows.

"Ok…" Was all Jack said and they continued walking in silence.

When the light had completely gone, they made it to the middle of the forest. While walking, they arrived to a really familiar clearing, and Jack paled. The entrance to Pitch's former lair was here.

Pitch didn't recognize the place, for him, everything looked dark and the same, and continued walking, but Jack approached the hole.

It was covered in dirt and grass but he sighed in relief when he saw that the ice hadn't been melted by the insufferable autumn spirit. He was about to create another layer of ice when he heard Pitch calling him. "Jack?! Where are you? Come here!"

_It's not necessary, it resists_. He told himself and run after the black haired boy, missing the little cracks on the ice.

Pitch was looking at some teenagers sat down around a bonfire.

"They are telling horror stories, isn't it cool?!" He whispered, fearing to interrupt the boy telling the story. Jack looked at the six teens. They were physically older than them, maybe 17 or 18, and it seemed they didn't believe in them anymore. He doubted they were going to sleep outdoors; October was finishing and the temperature had dropped really quickly.

"And they were never seen…AGAIN!" The red haired boy finished his story with an evil laugh.

The three girls hugged the three boys, apparently scared.  
"That was so horrible, Kevin, protect me" a black haired girl said, hugging a brown haired boy and kissing him on the mouth, French kiss.

Jack and Pitch stuck their tongues out. "Come on, Pitch. We are really close"

"But I want to hear their stories" Pitch said, approaching them even closer. The red haired teen finished laughing and looked up at Pitch. He smiled brightly and waved at him, but the boy continued talking with his friends.

"Rude! Why didn't he answer?" He asked Jack, confused.

Jack frowned. "Because…they can't see us?" Jack answered, unsure. He could have sworn that Pitch would remember that.

The boy was shocked with the answer he received. "What? Wh-why not?"

_-aMaybe, I want what you have…._

"They have to believe in you to see you in order to see you" Jack told him, feeling guilty when Pitch's frown increased.

_\- To be believed in… Maybe I am tired of hiding under beds…_

**You will never be believed in…**

"So, who knows another story?" the blond girl asked

"I know one! It's about Slenderman" a boy with glasses said.

"Duh! Slenderman isn't scary" The red haired boy, Kevin, complained.

"Of course he is! It's horrible! When you were telling your story, I saw something moving, he was there!" The black haired girl hugged her legs.

"Oh, god! Look there, Elisa! The Boogeyman will eat yooouu!" The brown haired boy said, moving his fingers in front of Elisa's face.

Jack groaned internally and facepalmed. _They were talking about Slenderman. How the heck did they start talking about Pitch?! And just when I can't get him away from here?! Why!_

He looked at Pitch, who was surprised by the comment, and carefully, he asked him. " Do-do you know who is the Boogeyman?"

To his surprise, Pitch nodded. "Yeah…i-it's me…"

"The Boogeyman doesn't eat people, he just hides under beds" A girl with wavy hair said.

"The Boogeyman is not even real" Kevin said, laughing at his friends' stupidity.

"Pitch, let's go, now!" Jack said firmly when he realized how was this going to end. This had happened to him thousands of times to recognize the situation, he didn't want that for Pitch, but he didn't even move.

"It's just bullshit everyone tell kids to obey their parents"

"Well, I remember I had a nightmare as a kid and when I woke up, I think he was looking at me. He had weird yellow eyes and had black clothes" Pitch took a hand to his face. He had weird and horrible yellow eyes…

"How is THAT scary?! Ok, if you really think this is real, I dare him to prove it! Let's see if he can scare me" Kevin shouted to the air.

Pitch looked away from them, his eyes glowing with rage and hurt, knowing he couldn't prove he was real. The shadows of the trees were moving.

Suddenly, a tree branch snapped and fell to the fire, making the flames to dance and throw sparks. The teens gasped and moved backwards.

**Use the shadows, use the shadows, use the shadows…**

Pitch did as asked and out of pure instinct, he looked to the shadows around the bonfire. The shadows seemed to react before the boy's anger, and they moved around the fire. The flames grew bigger, and bigger, and the shadows around the campers grew darker.

Jack could only see Pitch looking angrily at the shadows. _What is he doing?_

The flames were taking form of a monster but before it could be finished, the shadows vanished.

Pitch was gasping for air when the figure disappeared. The teens were frozen in their places for a moment, until Kevin started laughing, quickly followed by his friends.

"Did you see that? Cool!" The blond girl said.

"I told you that stupidity didn't exist" Kevin said.

Pitch's eyes watered. It wasn't fair!

"Urgh! Wait! What do I have to do to prove you I am real?!" He almost begged. Kevin stood up to get something from his backpack. Pitch was in front of it.

The boy glared at him for mocking him. "Please, don't ignore me, I am here"

He walked right through him.

Pitch cried in fear when he felt a chill run through his thin body. He put a hand over his chest to feel he was still there, to know he wasn't invisible...

"…No…"

"Pitch…" Jack horrified face only grew bigger when Pitch run away.

_Follow him, you fool! _His brain cried, but his legs refused to move. He couldn't erase the pain and confusion his eyes showed when his body was crossed by this boy.

His worry started to affect the temperature, chilling the air.

"It seems that Jack Frost wants to freeze us here"

"That's just an expression, idiot"

Jack shook his head, getting out of his shock, and rolling his eyes, he went in search of Pitch.

"Pitch! Pitch! Come on, answer me!" Jack shouted. He was flying to have a better view of the forest. But there was no sign of the boy.

"Pitch!" _Think! He could not have gone so far…_

He was about to shout again when he heard a sound between the trees. He quickly went down to see if it was Pitch.

He noticed the forest was darker than usual, he could barely see. He gently shook his staff to create some snowflakes, hoping the light of the stars reflect on them and light the path.

When he could finally see, he heard the same sound from before; it sounded like…a sob…He followed the sound until he sighed in relief when he recognize a familiar figure of black disheveled hair. He was leaning against a tree, his knees against his chest, hiding his head between his knees.

"Oh, god! Pitch! The-!" He said, approaching the boy but he was interrupted by his cry.

"Leave me alone!" His voice cracked at the end and Jack knew that he was crying. He didn't know what to do, he had seen him, shout, shout at him, get angry, but this was the first time he saw him really crying.

"Th-they-no-no one wi-will ne-ver believe in me! The-they ma-make fun of me! I AM INVISIBLE! I-I do-don't exist for a-anyone…" Pitch cried, without being able to control the ugly sobs that escaped from his mouth.

Jack's heart clenched painfully, watching Pitch shook while crying. His face and hair were a mess, covered in dirt and mud, but apparently the boy didn't care. Jack remembered all those times that his frustration for not being seen and walked through grew too much and he ended up crying and shouting at the moon, alone in the forest. "I know how you feel"

"Yeah! Sure! You don't know what it's like…to not be believed in…to be…just a bad dream…to know…that for everyone…you are nothing but a lie, a tale! You-you are a guardian! Every child in the world love you and believe in you…obviously you don't know how it feels to be alone…" Pitch said, still with his head on his knees.

_What a curious choice of words…he was the one who told in Antarctica that those were the reasons I would understand him. Wait, what has he just said?!_

"That I don't know how it feels to be alone?! Do you really think I don't know how it feels that, no matter how hard you try, everyone will walk through you?! I have been a guardian for five years, and it was there when children started to believe in me, and they are only thirty in the entire Globe! Before that, I have spent three hundred years ignored by humans AND spirits, alone" He told him. He had never liked to say how he felt about that, but Pitch had really pissed him when he told him he didn't understand.

Jack crouched down next to Pitch and waited for the boy to stop crying, and wincing.

This was the exact thing that had happened to him for decades…

Pitch looked at him; salty tears kept coming down from his golden and silver eyes.

But with a difference…

Jack sighed and hugged him. The black haired boy fought him for a while until he gave up, succumbing to the cold and warm hug of the Guardian, the first hug he had ever received …

He wasn't alone…

"It-it's not f-fair!" Pitch complained before crying again, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, who did everything in his power to calm him down.

"I know…"

Patting his head, he let Pitch cry his frustrations, to let it go. If everyone did it, why couldn't the Boogeyman?


	15. Chapter 15

It was October 31st. Finally Halloween! The only day Jack could eat all the candies he wanted and the rest of the guardians were forced to protect him from the rage of the Tooth Fairy, shouting and chasing him down with a tooth brush in hand and an army of little fairies squeaking behind her.

He could stay at Jamie's and watch horror movies all night like he did every Halloween. Everything would be perfect! Everything but one thing…he couldn't make Pitch to come out of his room.

After the-um-incident at the forest, they returned to the Pole and Pitch immediately locked himself in his bedroom. Somehow, he had managed to block the door and no key could open it. He hasn't come out since then.

Jack was confident that he would make Pitch come out and that he would do it before Halloween. When a super cool idea crossed his mind, he smirked, it obviously had to work. It was perfect! It even was inspired on the movie of the beautiful princess with ice powers. Jack sighed dreamily.

He approached the door and knocked. "Pitch?" Verifying no one was looking at him, he started.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight? Come on, get out of there! Since that day I don't see you anymore, open the door, it's like you've gone away…"

"I am sorry for what happened, it won't happen again! I need to talk to you…And if you want to have a snowball fight…I promise not to bury you in snow!" He put his face against the door and called through the keyhole, making his voice sound muffled.

"G-go away…please?" He barely heard. Pitch's voice was really low.

Sighing heavily, he glared at the door and mumbled. "Screw you…"

Days later, he tried it again with a bit more of energy.

"Do you wanna have a snowball fight!? Or tease the yetis all around! I think some company is overdue-"

He started hitting the door, desperately.

"I've talking to the toys in the halls!" He looked a teddy bear in a near table and said. "What's up, John!?"  
"It gets super lonely, all this busy halls, just watching the elves run by! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-" He started counting all the elves he saw.

But his answer always was. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Growling at the door, he went.

He had talked with North about what happened to Pitch. The Guardian of Wonder didn't tell Jack, but he thought it was sad to know that someone had walked through Pitch. It was a horrible sensation for every spirit, after all. He told Jack not to worry, that Pitch couldn't stay there forever. Jack nodded and believed it till Halloween arrived. He really had to get to Pitch, he was worried…so he knocked.

"Pitch? Please, I know you're listening…people is asking where you've been… North said, 'give him time', he will come out soon', but obviously you are not…please answer me…I know that it hurts, I understand it well, but you have to let it go…Can we go to build a snowman?"

When he didn't get an answer, he got pissed. "Ok, I'm tired" He backed away a bit and, with his staff, shot ice to the knob, which instantly froze and broke.

"Hehe"

Smirking, he kicked the door open and shouted. "Pitch Black! We are building that fucking snowman even if I have to drag you to the snow!"

The room was deadly quiet, and dark, really dark. Pitch was lying down on his bed, without moving. Jack approached him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouted, but he didn't answer. He lifted his arm and released it, falling as if dead against the mattress…as if dead…

A horrible thought crossed the winter boy's mind and he stared at Pitch, horrified.

_Nonononononono, NO! Ah! Is he breathing? Oh, boy! He isn't breathing! Do we even breathe? Uff…Yeah, we breathe…Then why the heck isn't he breathing?!_

"Pitch, Pitch, wake up!" He shook his shoulder with force.

"Come on! Really! Wake up!" He climbed to the small bed and looked at Pitch's calm but serious face.

"Pitch...?! I-I am sorry" A tear slid down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Pitch opened his golden eyes, and before Jack could react, he said. "Boo!"

To say that Jack got scared, was underestimating the situation completely. The young Guardian had jumped from the bed with a high pitched scream and fell clumsily to the floor. He was gasping for air with a hand over his chest, and Pitch was laughing cheekily.

"How mature, Pitch! You s-scared me!" Jack protested when he managed to get his voice back.

"That was the point, duh!" The teen said really proud of himself.

"It wasn't funny! I-I thought something bad had happened to you!" Jack said while trying to hold back his tears of relief and anger.

"It was for me! You should have seen your face!"

Jack could hear his heart hammering against his chest; he thought he was going to throw it up at any moment. He was trying to calm his breathing, but he was really glad to know Pitch wasn't dead…

_I will take care of that later…I'll get my revenge._

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked at the door?" Jack changed the topic, hoping Pitch would stop laughing at him.

Pitch hummed for a moment. "…Oh! I was sleeping"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping?" Pitch nodded. "You were asleep for three freaking days, you know that!?"

Pitch just smiled. He had really missed talking with Jack…but he had also wanted to be alone after…after what happened, so he locked the door and put a pencil in the latch. At first, he thought of what happened. The bone shilling sensation he had when the boy walked right through him, as if he was just air…He didn't know his body could become so heavy and numb, he didn't know his senses could block, he didn't even know someone actually could walk through someone!

This was a horrible feeling he never knew existed, or that he would ever feel, but, deep at the back of his mind, he somehow knew this, and it made him feel angry and sad.

But then, his thoughts changed. He heard a voice, talking about the happiness and power he had during an age he didn't know about, and how he was casted away, forgotten, and forced to hide under beds.

He didn't understand anything. He didn't have powers. He was just a normal teen, well, as normal as someone who can get walked through can be, and, he if did have powers…it should have been a long time ago.

The voices continued talking; telling him to remember things that didn't happen. He had vague visions of darkness, shadows and hiding under beds, but Pitch didn't know where, how or why…He groaned. The voices hurt.

He heard Jack shouting –and was he singing?-, from the other side of the door.

_Jack…help_

He wanted to go with him, but something impeded him, it made his body numb, it told him no and made his headache grew stronger.

"Go away…please?" He managed to whisper, loud enough for Jack to hear.

**Did it hurt when that boy walked through you? Get used to it, then…NO ONE will believe in you…ever**

"Shut up, shut up, it's not true, they-they will believe in me" Pitch didn't know since when did he care for being believed in. He put his hands on his head and dug his nails nervously; he wanted the voices to go away.

**Of course it is…you only are 'bullshit people tell children to obey their parents' **It said, imitating the boy's voice.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head. The black haired boy started to wonder if everyone had voices who tell mean things or it was just him.

**Do you remember our plan to create another Golden Age? Urgh, obviously you don't, and it is all his fault! **The bad voice screamed in rage and the boy whimpered, curling up even tighter. Blood dripping slowly from the wounds he made with his nails.

******It would have been wonderful! Everyone could have feared you, feared us, we would have so much power! We could have defeated those freaks...but you ruined everything, useless brat!  
**"No, no, no, I don't want them to fear me…I want them to believe in me" Pitch said miserably, trying to argue with the voice, but he knew it was useless. He saw in his mind, images of dark, shadowy streets; terrify people hiding, and big and black yellow-eyed horses, running at night.

**You don't want to be feared?! But you were created for that…we, created you for that…You were no one, nothing before us…**

"-I promise not to bury you in snow!" This was the third time he heard Jack saying that from the other side of the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pitch shouted, but not to Jack. "Now!" His head was killing him, he couldn't move and if he did, even a little, his temples started to throb painfully, and crying didn't help either.

Darkness covered all his little room, he felt-no, he knew those red eyes were watching him. The voices continued –**stupid, useless, freak, monster, never believed in- **The tiredness and pain because completely unbearable and the boy passed out, completely exhausted.

When he woke up, he quickly realized the pressure he felt in his head had disappeared, he still felt tired though.

"-He will come out soon', but obviously you are not…please answer me…I know that it hurts, I understand it well, but you have to let it go…Can we go to build a snowman?" Pitch stayed quiet while hearing Jack singing, he was completely sure he was singing…he was really good to be honest.

When he heard Jack's 'Ok, I´m tired' he knew exactly what was Jack going to do and a plan automatically formed in his head. He closed his eyes and took a mouthful of air, waiting for the winter spirit to burst into the room.

Jack called him and each time, his voice was getting more panicked. Pitch had to avoid laughing or he would ruin the joke. When he felt Jack in front of him, he opened his eyes, saying 'Boo'

And that's how Jack ended up on the floor.

"Pitch? Um…You-you feel better now, no?" Jack said looking at him.

Pitch nodded.

Jack coughed uneasily. "Hehe…I am glad…Um…would you like to come with me to Jamie's?" Jack said flinching.

"No" Pitch answered immediately.

"Oh, come on, Pitch! I promise we won't walk through the woods. Please! And guess what day is today!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Pitch said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's Halloween! Come on, the second time's the charm!" He said pulling him towards the door but not managing to move him, because Pitch was grabbing with all his might to the head of the bed.

Pitch smiled a bit at the mention of the holiday and almost lost his grip.

_Halloween…Halloween is my favorite holiday! Right?! Cool! Sweets and frights in one night!_

But, just to piss the Guardian, he said. "It is 'the third time's the charm', you fool!"

"That's why! There won't be a third because it will be in the second one!"

"No!"

Jack pouted angrily and let Pitch go. He thought for a while, until remembering the ancient art of bribery, technique just some brothers and siblings can master.

"I am going to tell North" He was a bit rusty in its use.

Pitch looked horrified for a moment until he smiled. "Tell him whatever you want, I don't care, he can't make me do something I don't want"  
Jack smiled challengingly; he knew North would give him the reason and shouted. "NORTH!"

Seconds later, North entered the room with a war cry, swinging his swords in the air. Pitch grimaced and flinched. When North realized there were no enemies in the room, he let his swords fall.

"Jack, why do you shout, lad? I thought something was wrong" He said, turning the light on. Pitch shrieked in pain.

"Agh! My eyes! Are melting! Dying!"

Jack chuckled when Pitch covered his face with a pillow, moaning.

_And I exaggerate._

"Oh, I see you managed to enter the room" North pointed out.

Pitch took his face out of the pillow, blinking slowly to accommodate his poor sight.

"Ah, yeah…by the way, North, the door's going to need a new knob"

North looked at the broken and frozen knob and groaned.

"North, tell Pitch to come with me to see Jamie" Jack demanded with his arms crossed.

The Guardian of Wonder watched how Pitch glared at Jack. "Pitch, go with Jack" He said, maybe it was time to demonstrate his 'authority' as Manny said.

"…What?! But I don't want to!" Now it was his time to be glared by the black haired boy.

"You can't stay locked up in room, lad, it is not healthy for you. Sure you will have fun"

"No, I won't! They won't see me…they-they are going to walk through me a-again and-" Pitch trailed off, he wanted to say that the mean voice was going to make him hurt again but decided against it.

"I already told you that won't happen! Jamie and Sophie will see you,pleeeeaaasseee!" Jack said, hoping to convince Pitch. Apparently, the incident had left a little trauma on Pitch. But Jack understood him, he just needed a bit of fun to forget it, or push it at the back of his mind and try to forget.

North sat next to Pitch and looked down at him, he was sad. The Guardians, deep in their minds and hearts, thought that the reason of the battle of half a decade ago was basically because Pitch wanted to be seen…although what he did was unjustified.

"Pitch-"

"Don't want to"  
North thought, stroking his chin for a while until he grinned. "I propose you something, lad. If you go with Jack and something bad happens, Jack is grounded for a week"

"What the-?!"  
Pitch grinned secretly. He doubted North would ground Jack as he said, but the possibility of that happening was funny. He nodded.

"Perfect! All settled! That is what you wanted Jack?" He laughed at Jack's deadpan look.

"Well, what are you waiting? Go, go. Jack, don't let anything happen to children while you are there, da?" North said going out of the room to find someone to fix the door.

Jack nodded, he knew North was talking about something, or someone else, but he knew nothing will happen.

Pitch stretched his hand to the nightstand to grab his yellow hair band Tooth gave him and tied his disheveled hair in a small ponytail.

Jack grinned, it was really weird to see Pitch with his hair so long and tie up like that. He took out of his pocket a magic snow globe and threw it to the floor after saying 'Burgess-Jamie Bennett's house'. Just to make sure they don't end up in the forest again.

"Ready?" Jack asked enthusiastically to the black haired boy glaring at the portal.

"Yeah! Suurree!" The young Boogeyman answered sarcastically deadpanning. Jack smiled brightly.

"Great!" And with his staff, he pushed Pitch to the portal, again.

When they arrived, Pitch coughed and stood up, shouting. "Did you have to push me again through the bloody portal with your stick?!"

Jack gasped indignantly and took his staff to his chest defensively. "It's a staff 'kay?! It is the conduct of my powers"

Pitch shrugged with a little smirk on his face, as if saying 'I don't really care'. He looked around and smiled. The streets were adorned with Halloween's decorations: jack o'lanterns, false tombstones, rubber bats, ghosts, zombies, etc. The children were wearing colorful costumes, going from house to house asking for candies.

_Cool...But…there's one thing missing..._

"Look, Pitch. That's Jamie's house!" Jack said excitedly, pointing to a big red and white house.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! It's Jack Frost!" A girl wearing a princess costumes squealed, drawing the attention of her friends, also wearing costumes, and in a second, they all ran towards them, surrounding the winter spirit.

Pitch, who was next to Jack, backed away with panick to avoid being touched by the kids…or more or less…not being touched.

"Jack Frost! Arrrrrgh! What are you doing here, pirate?" A boy dressed as a pirate asked, showing Jack his hook.

The Guardian of Fun laughed. "My Captain! I ask for permission to see if you are having fun in Halloween. Who likes Halloween!?" Jack raised his hand, followed by many tinier hands more, shouting 'Me, me!'

Pitch rolled his eyes, watching the kids looking right through him. He wondered why he agreed to come. A few meters away, he saw some boys, probably his age, and they were walking behind a little girl. Pitch approached them to see what was going on. They boys were touching her shoulder and then hiding, making the kid turn and get scared cause no one was there.

Pitch felt a little chill running down his spine each time the girl frowned worriedly.

When the girl turned to look behind her, the boys jumped in front of here, wearing horrible masks and shouting. "Booo!" The girl screamed and fell to the floor, while the boys laughed and took her Halloween basket from her.

Pitch watched the girl crying and he got angry.

_…__Oh, yeah! A touch of fear..._

**Scared the brat, Pitch! It is your opportunity!**

**_Pitch…she doesn't deserve it…help her_**

With a quick glance to the sobbing girl on the floor, he ran towards the boys, following them to their hiding spot. They started laughing.

"Haha, did you see her face?! Stupid girl!" One of the boys said, turning a flashlight on.

"Hahaha yeah! It was easier than I thought!" The other boy said, eating one candy.

Pitch looked at them with hate, wondering how they weren't scared of being discovered or accused by the girl. He noticed they were sitting down under a tree. Smirking, he climbed to the tree and shook the branches until the leaves fell to the floor. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

"What's wrong?" Asked one.

"Nothing, it's just the wind"

"But there is not wind, Chad"

Pitch jumped from the tree and crushed the pile of leaves on the floor, making them crunch and fly away. The teens felt nervous.

The boy with the flashlight tried to light the place to see who was the person trying to scare them, but they couldn't see anyone.

Pitch looked at the shadows the flashlight created, and reacting to Pitch's look, they surrounded the boys, making the flashlight's light flicker.

Pitch grabbed the flashlight and both teens shrieked in terror when the flashlight started to float in front of them. Pitch giggled and shook the flashlight in front of them, slowly, watching them tremble.

Pitch turned the light off and both boys were left surrounded by shadows, watching a pair of golden and silver eyes.

"Who-who's there?!" One asked trying to sound brave.

Pitch decided this was fun, and decided to continue playing. Knowing they wouldn't be able to hear him, he answered with the deepest voice he could master. "Your worst nightmare mwhahahaha" He laughed slowly, trying to intimidate the boys, but what he didn't know is that he was being heard…

He approached the flashlight to the boys, and started to turn it on and off repeatedly. The boys were about to pass out, thinking there was a ghost grieving just there.

Pitch stood behind them, just enough to whisper. "Boo"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh Mommy!" The boys screamed and ran away.

The shadow walls around them disappeared and the light of the houses and stars could be seen again, glowing.

Pitch smiled contently, giggles escaping his mouth, and picked the girl's basket up, wondering how to return it without scaring her.

He returned to the street he was before and saw her sat down on a bench, she wasn't crying anymore but she looked sad.

Pitch glanced at Jack to see if he was still there, and effectively he was, still surrounded by noisy children.

He focused on the girl. He got closer with the basket in hand, just enough for her to notice it, and placed it on the floor. When she lifted her head, the little girl smiled. "My basket"

Pitch crouched down and shook the basket gently for the girl to come. She did, really slowly.

When the girl was barely a meter away from him, Pitch smiled. _Please…just see me, please, say something to me…_

The little girl took her basket and hugged it, oblivious of Pitch's sad smile.

"Thank you Mr. Ghost" She said to the air, giggling and running away, shouting a ghost had helped her found her basket.

"You're welcome, little one" Pitch whispered and went to rejoin with Jack, who was saying goodbye to the children.

_If the girl is happy…so do I…Scaring those stupids was reward enough…_ He thought with a smile, but then he frowned. _I wonder how I did…it was really cool when the shadows started moving; I wish I could do it again._

"I am sorry for delaying, Pitch. I hope you didn't get bored. Come on" Jack said, startling Pitch.

The black haired boy nodded and followed the winter spirit to the house from before. Jack jumped the fence without problem, while he struggled to climb it.

"Look, I usually fly to Jamie's window, but there is a ladder over here. Can you use it or do you want me to carry you?" Jack asked teasingly.

Pitch just pushed him aside and started to climb the ladder. He poked his head to the open window and Jack told him to enter.

It was time to meet Jamie Bennett.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack entered to the bedroom and he approached the door calling Jamie, while Pitch just stood up there, awkwardly.

"Jack?" Pitch heard the voice of a boy.

A second later, the light of the room was turned on and a boy of chocolate brown eyes and hair entered waving at Jack. The spirit took advantage of it and pushed Jamie out of the room with a hand over his mouth.

"Psst! Jamie! Shut up, Shut Up! Don't shout...Iugh! Don't lick me! It's gross! Remember I told you I was going to bring Pitch with me someday to meet you?" Jack whispered loudly.

He took his hand out of Jamie's mouth, who was really trying not to shout, and he just answered. "You never told me anything"

_Oh, right. That was with his mom. _Jack thought biting his lip.

"Oh well, I am sorry I forgot, but he is here and I beg you to see him because I will get in big trouble if you don't, please?"

"What the heck?!" Jamie couldn't help but shout. "Pitch Black is here?! In my room! I don't want to see him!" Jack cringed at the thought of Pitch listening everything they were talking.

"Please, Jamie…yeah?"

"Uuuuurrrgghh!"

When Pitch saw the boy entering again, he immediately left the dragon toy he was looking at where he found it and gulped. Jack was behind him, and looked really nervous.

Jamie examined the room, confused. "...Where's he?"

Have you ever heard someone saying that the mind has influence in what you feel, hear and see? Well, that is what was happening with Jamie. He knew Pitch was real, but he refused to see him, so he didn't.

"Um…Jamie, he is my friend…his name is Pitch…" Jack introduced him awkwardly.

"I don't see anyone, Jack" Jamie said, looking at Pitch's direction. The frost boy was eating his nails, nervously.

"Ahahaha…what-what are you saying? He-he is here…" The Guardian of Fun said.

"THERE IS NOTHING" Jamie shouted. He wanted Jack to understand he didn't want to see Pitch. Was he asking so much?!

Pitch was still looking at Jamie, frozen in place. He was trying with all his might to keep his legs firm and not fall to his knees. He knew it, they were right; no one would ever see him…

Jack approached Jamie and whispered. "Don't be like that, Jamie. He doesn't remember what he did; he barely remembers who he is, please. You know he is real…" Jack practically begged.

Jamie was about to answer when Sophie, dressed up like Draculaura from Monster High, entered to the room.

"Sophie, what did I tell you about entering to my room?!" Jamie said, obviously pissed for this situation.

"Jackie! Look how many candies I got!" Sophie said, showing him her basket and ignoring her older brother.

"Sophie, hi! Do you know who the Boogeyman is?" Jack asked without losing time. Jamie looked at him angry, he didn't want her little sister to see that monster.

Sophie shook her head. "No…who is he?"

"He is real, and you must believe in him, like you do with me or the guardians. He…" Jack trailed off. "He gives nightmares and…scares…but he is good, and my friend and you must see him!" Jack pleaded.

Pitch was watching the girl with black and pink hair (it was the wig), she was looking at his direction, but it was obvious she couldn't see him.

**You don't deserve to be seen…**

"Jack, this is not going to work…" He said defeated. "I told you, can we go now?!"

"Jack, how is the Boogeyman?" Sophie asked, still looking towards Pitch.

"Um…he-he is my age, almost my height, but I am obviously taller, golden eyes…uh, black hair, grey and pale skin" He said with a low voice. Jamie gave Jack a questioning look. Since when did Pitch was Jack's height?!

"Jack…" Pitch complained with a frown when Sophie started to approach him. He backed away in fear of being walked through, but she stopped a meter away.

"Are you the Boogeyman?" Sophie asked smiling.

Pitch nodded, stunned. "Can-can you see me?"  
Sophie smiled and nodded again, showing her false fangs.

Pitch exhaled incredulous, and then gave Sophie a toothy smile.

She shouted.

Jamie's mental block was broken the instant her sister shouted. He was about to hit Pitch for whatever he had done when a petrified black haired boy materialized in his room, being hugged by his sister.

"Ahhhhh! I can't believe it! You are a vampire! A real vampire! I knew they existed! Show me your fangs again!" Sophie giggled, while trying to pry her fingers in the confused teen's mouth, Tooth styled.

"…Ah...I am not-um-no, I am-" Pitch tried to talk, but Sophie still hugging him didn't let him, he was really confused, scared even, why was she hugging him?

"That's Pitch!?" Jaime gaped. "There's no way _he _is Pitch..." He said whispering, shaking his head.

"I told you he was different now, didn't I?" Jack chuckled, relief now that Jamie also could see him.

Sophie told Pitch, really excited, that she would tell her friends she knew a real vampire, and that she must meet him because he was cute (Pitch blushed furiously for the comment)

Jamie sighed tiredly. "Sophie, Pitch ISN'T a-" but he was interrupted by Pitch, separating from her and saying. "Yeah, Sophie, I am a…vampire, look. Grr!" He said growling softly, then smiling again.

Sophie squealed and hugged him again, this time, Pitch returned the hug.

The doorbell rang and Sophie told Pitch she was going to see who it was.

"Who is coming, Jamie?" Jack asked.

"My friends…Didn't I tell you they were coming for Halloween? Oops, I am sorry, I forgot" He said, mimicking the young guardian with a glare.

Jack groaned and face palmed, he raised a finger towards Pitch, as if saying 'give me a second' and dragged Jamie out of the room.

"Tell me they remember Pitch…"

"Is he going to stay?!"

"Come on, Jamie, he is good now…Has you even seen him? Does he look evil to you?" "Yes"

"Come. On! Some weeks ago, a guy in the forest walked through him, do you know how horrible it is to discover you are invisible that way? Tell your friends, plleeeeeaaaasee!" Jack said shaking Jamie by the shoulders.

Jamie made Jack stop, and he thought for a bit. "In winter, you will make schools close when I say it, deal?"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah anything, thank you!"

"Sure…whatever…I only do it because you will save me from exams"

Jamie went downstairs to meet Claude and Caleb, the twins, Monty was talking about a videogame and Pippa and Cupcake were praising Sophie for her beautiful costume. The gang was on the living room, his mom offering them drinks and things like that.

Jamie said hi to everyone with their secret handshake. Claude told him to sit down but Jamie refused.

"Man, I brought thousands of horror movies to watch! These are the best!" Caleb said, taking all the dvd's out of his backpack and showing them to Jamie.

"Guys, I have to tell you something first, it's like, really important"

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Pippa asked, concerned.

Jamie sighed. "Do you remember Pitch Black? The Boogeyman? The creepy guy who was defeated by the guardians years ago?"  
The young teens nodded.

Jamie sighed heavily, again. "He's here"

"What?!" All his friends shouted at the same time.

"In your house?"

"Why?!"

"Wasn't he gone forever?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Hey! guys! Lower your voice! He is upstairs with Jack; he didn't want him to listen"

"Jack knows about this?" Cupcake asked confused.

"Obviously he do, it was him who brought him here in the first place" Jamie rolled his eyes.

"How do we know he won't try to seek revenge?!" Monty asked, gulping nervously.

Jamie laughed. "Oh! Trust me, guys. He has changed, and when I say changed, REALLY CHANGED, literally" he said, laughing again for Pitch's new appearance.

"What do you mean changed?" Pippa asked.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin the fun, haha, it is quite a shock, but I don't you to shout, or talk to him. According to Jack, he doesn't remember anything, but I don't trust him, he is Pitch, right?" Jamie said shrugging and his friends nodded.

"Jack! Ok! You coming?!"

The six friends stayed in silence for a moment, until they heard noise upstairs. "What? No, that wasn't the deal, I don't want to" They heard, barely audible.

Jack jumped the stairs and went down at once to say hi to Jamie's friends. "What's up, kiddos!" He said, greeting all the boys with their secret handshake and the girls with an additional kiss on the cheek. "Hey, I want you to meet someone, but don't you think it would be easier if HE ACTUALLY COMES DOWN?!" He shouted at the stairs direction.

"Don't want to" The kids heard someone shouting from the stairs but he didn't recognize the voice.

Jack groaned and approached the stairs again and started to drag someone down.

"Jack! Wait you-! Hey!" When the figure came down, the children looked up, thinking they would see the giant they met five years ago, but their gaze went down like 30 centimeters down when a black haired teen stumbled in front of them.

The boys eyes got wide and he looked at them, distressed.

"Guys, this is my friend…" Jack said, trying to break the ice between them.

Pitch looked at them for a second. There were two boys, twins, each one with a different haircut, they were the same height, maybe they were a bit taller, to the left, there was a blond boy with blue eyes, and he was the shortest of all and had red glasses, he was next to Jamie, who was glaring at him, he was his size. The girls were to the right, one has red hair that reached past her shoulders and the other girl had brown short hair, she was the tallest of them all.

Both girls were staring at him and he blushed, and not only because he noticed that he was shorter than the girls.

He waved at them sheepishly and tried to say something but he couldn't pronounce a word, and it made him look like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth.

The group was in shock, their mouths on the floor. Ok. Jamie told them he had changed, but not that he had turned into a kid! Was he really the spirit that made them bed wet in more than one occasion when they were little?

The girls, aside from the shock, were gaping because…well…Pitch's new appearance. They had to admit he looked really cute now, without all the malice on him, and his beautiful golden and silver eyes, which they only looked at in fear, and his long and disheveled black hair made them unconsciously sigh. They tucked a lock of hair behind their ears and smiled at him.

"Can-can you see me?" Pitch asked. Jamie's friend blinked at Pitch's voice…it was so different from his deep and evil voice that only inspired them fear. They nodded.

Pitch bit his lip with a smile and laughed excitedly, looking at Jack, who was leaning with a grin against a wall.

"That's-That's great! I, ah, haha I am Pitch and-"

"They know who you are" Jamie spat, but in his joy, Pitch didn't notice it.

"Oh! Right! Haha, ye-yeah, you do, otherwise you-you won't see me haha…ha" Pitch blushed bright purple and looked down, stuffing his hands in his jacket's pockets.

_Okay guys, you are making this weird._ Jack thought, about to tell the kids to introduce themselves when Sophie entered to the living room, she had a doll in her hand and she showed it to Pitch.

"Do you like it, Pitch?" She asked hopefully.

Pitch looked at the doll the girl was holding. It had red, black and pink clothes, she had drawn with black marker her fangs and its brown hair was disheveled. Everyone would think it was weird, but Pitch wasn't everyone.

"It looks cute, Sophie…but something it's missing!" He said with mock shock

"What?!"

"Where's her tail?!" Cried Pitch and Sophie giggled.

"Vampires don't have tails, you silly"

"Of course they do! Look!" He turned to look at his alleged tail and shouted in 'fear' when he couldn't find it, making Sophie laugh even more.

Pitch pouted with a funny face. "Oh no…what will I do now?! Do you think it fell down?"

By that time, Jack was also laughing.

The kids were really surprised and confused, and they stepped back when Sophie hugged Pitch. "You are funny, Pitch, I want you to meet my mom, come on!" Sophie said, pulling Pitch towards the kitchen but he didn't move.

"It's that…I don't know, Sophie…" He looked at Jack for help but Jack was distracted whispering something he couldn't hear to Jamie. He really didn't want to go, he didn't want to feel sad when Sophie's mother doesn't see him…but Sophie's pleading face touched him and he sighed in defeat. "Very well, Sophie, you win" And that's how he was dragged by Sophie in search of her mother.

Jamie made sure Pitch was out of sight and when it was secure to talk, he said. "Jack. I don't know if you noticed it…but you owe an explication of why you brought Pitch to my house!"

Jamie's friends started complaining almost immediately. "Why is the boogeyman like that?! Since when?! Will he be like that forever? Does he have powers? He really doesn't remember what happened? How do you know? What if he attacks, Jack?!"

Jack, who had sat down on the couch to see the movies the twins brought, ignored his friends' questions and said. "Hey, this one looks interesting, don't you think? I haven't watched it before…"

"Jack!" They shouted in unison

Jack sighed in defeat and stood up, with no choice but to explain. "Ok guys…It's that, I thought it would be a good idea to bring him here…you are the only ones who still believe in him after all…"

The group looked at each other and with their arms crossed, stared at Jack in silence, they wanted more information.

"Ok! As I already told Jamie, we, the Guardians, found him like that about two months ago…We don't know why, but we were told that he had to stay at the North Pole, and no, he doesn't have memories, neither the battle nor you, or me for that matter"

"But he is OUR enemy" Jamie said, his friends nodded.

"I am right, he never did anything to you"

"No?! He tried to kill me!"

"No…he-he tried to…snuff out your light…?" Jack forced a smile but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"Whatever, he tried, and he wanted to use his weird horses against us" Monty said.

"And your enemy is our enemy too" Pippa said with her arms crossed and everyone nodded in approval.

"In that case, Pitch is your friend, cause he isn't our enemy anymore. Guys, he had changed, I promise, and he doesn't even have the power to create those weird horses, Monty" Jack said with a small smile.

"But Jack-"

"You have to believe in me, ok?" Jack said, knowing it would convince them.

"We obviously believe in you Jack, it's Pitch we don't believe" Jamie said.

_So stubborn! Like the Kangaroo!_

"Oh, come on! Why can't you be like Sophie? She simply believed without asking!"

"Sophie didn't know Pitch" Cupcake replied.

"Please, give him an opportunity to prove he has changed, when you do something wrong, you are always looking forward to be given a second chance, right?...If you aren't going to do it for him, do it for me, yes?" Jack said, smiling charmingly, knowing perfectly about his good looks and that he will convince the girls with that…they boys were going to be more difficult.

"Give us something in return" The twins said at the same time.

Jack groaned. "But I already told Jamie I will give you many snow days to miss school!"

"Nah-ah! You promised that in return of me telling them Pitch was here" Jamie argued.

_The things I do for you, Pitch. _"Ok, what do you want?"

"Do our homework for the rest of the year" Claude said

"What?! Never!"

Jamie nudged the twin and offered. "Till Christmas' vacations"

_Ok...it is just two months anyway..._

"Deal, but I don't promise it will be correct, I have no idea of what you guys are studying"

"But you told me the Guardians gave you lessons?" Jamie asked, now a bit worried for his grades.

Jack smiled at the memory of these last years. The guardians just didn't offer him a family with them, but started giving him lessons when they discovered in a meeting his reading and writing were really low. He reluctantly admitted he didn't know that much because the education during the time he was human was scarce and that he really tried to learn but it was difficult without help. In just a few years, he quickly learnt, and not only that, but math, history and science too, everything he would need to know at his 'age'. It was tiring, stressful and irritating, but totally worth it.

"I was kidding, Jamie" He said, and everyone visibly relaxed, searching for a movie to watch. Jack wondered how Pitch with was Mrs. Julie.

"Jack...Pitch isn't a vampire, right?"

-.-.-.-.-

When they got to the kitchen, Sophie released Pitch's hand and run to her mom who was washing the dishes.

"Mom! Look,look, he is Pitch, he is Jackie's friend, and he is a vampire!" Sophie cried in delight.

Hearing the name of the person Jack mentioned days ago, Mrs. Bennett dropped the plate she was cleaning, it didn't break luckily. She sighed nervously and turned to look towards the place her daughter pointed…just to find a teen dressed in black, standing by the door with his head down.

"Sophie, I met your mother, can we go now?" He sounded really nervous.

"But what are you saying, you haven't even introduced yourself. Mrs. Bennett said with a smile, startling the boy and only making him back away even more.

"Can-can-why can you see me?" Pitch asked amazed.

"Maybe because I believe in you, dear?" Mrs. Bennett answered, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, but he instantly threw it away.

"I-I am sorry…I am not used to-to be touched…" Pitch said ashamed.

"Sophie, honey, would you let me talk with your friend alone, please?"

"Ok, sure, I will change my clothes" Sophie said, going out of the kitchen.

Pitch looked like he wanted to disappear under Mrs. Bennett stare. She knew she was scaring the boy, but she couldn't help it. When she was a child, she thought the boogeyman was a three headed monster with shark teeth and tentacles who wanted to steal her toys under the bed and kidnap her…hey, don't judge, she was six. When Jack told him he was a teen, she tried to picture the boogeyman 'less monstrous' But, from all the ways she had imagined the Boogeyman…this, was FAR AWAY.

This boy was…adorable. He was thin and short, maybe he was Jamie's size, with small golden and silver eyes, she had never seen eyes like those before, and his long black hair was tie up in a ponytail, a curious hairstyle if you asked her opinion.

"What-what did you want to ask me, Mrs-Mrs Bennett?" Pitch asked, hoping to end this as fast as possible.

"Well…You are going to stay in my house, I just wanted to know more about you, that's all…Your name is Pitch, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett, a pleasure to meet you" The boy said, bowing slightly. He arched an eyebrow when he realized what he did and stretched his right hand to shake.

Julie frowned slightly at the boy's salute but took his hand anyway. "The pleasure is mine…I never thought I would meet the Boogeyman before" She giggled, shaking his small and thin hand. "How old are you, Pitch"

"Fourteen"

"Oh, so you are the same age as Jack?"

Pitch nodded quietly

Mrs. Bennett served a glass with water and offered it to Pitch, but he refused it politely. "Don't you want to sit down, Pitch?" She asked when he saw the boy was still standing up.

"No, I am fine, thank you" He answered, still feeling awkward talking with an adult…the guardians don't count.

"Jack is your friend, right?"

_I hope so. _"Yes…for…a month, I think" He answered.

"Is it the first time you see my kids?" She asked again. Jack told her he wanted to be sure if he could trust the boy and she was really good telling if someone was lying, especially kids, she was a child psychologist after all.

"Ye-yes…Jack told me a lot about Jamie…and-and Sophie too, many good things!"

"Speaking of Sophie…do you really are…?" She trailed off, remembering her daughter's comment.

"Uh? Ah! No, no, I am not a vampire" He said smiling. "It's just that, when I smiled, she saw my teeth and she thought I was one" He said, pointing to his teeth. "Really, I hadn't even noticed that my canines were so big till now…And well, I was about to tell her, but she looked so happy I didn't want to disappoint her"

Mrs. Bennett was touched, everything he had sounded so sincere...this boy wasn't bad...

By that moment, Pitch got tired of being standing and he sat down on the chair offered previously.

"And…Where do you live? I don't think you live on our own"

"I think I would know how to take care of myself, Mrs. Bennett, I am not a kid, but I live in…with…North and Jack in the North Pole"

Julie smiled and secretly rolled her eyes for his first answers. _T eenagers…_

"Santa's Workshop?"

He nodded vigorously, proud of calling it his hom-house, his house.

"Oh! It must be wonderful to live there!"

"Yeah! Of course it is! It is cool!" His eyes seemed to lit up with happiness.

"Tell me!" Said Julie with the same energy as Pitch. "What's the most beautiful thing there?"

Pitch pursed his lips while humming, he smiled. "Well, I love the giant Globe there, it is covered in thousands of lights, which-which are the children who believe in the guardians, it is really beautiful…Oh! And the landscape outside, covered in snow, and all the toys! All the toys running and flying everywhere! And the yetis building them and the elves running everywhere and stealing food from the kitchen. And the ice sculptures! North does them! They are so cool! He uses a saw and he let me once cut the ice! And the cookies! They are delicious, especially the chocolate chip ones and-and-and-"

**NO ONE CARES, SHUT UP STUPID BOY!**

Pitch jumped and closed his mouth, blushing and looking down. "…I-I'm sorry…" He murmured, more to himself than Julie.

Julie frowned when the kid's bright smile turned in barely a second into a scared and sad face. "Why do you apologize? Nothing has happened"

Before Pitch could answer, Sophie entered wearing a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She still had make up on the face and asked her mom to help her.

"You should go with the rest, Pitch. Sophie will go in a moment…give me the cotton, honey" Julie asked and Sophie handed her the bag of cotton and cream.

Pitch tilted his head as a farewell and returned to the living room. Jack was arguing with Claude about who should choose the movie, while everyone else was on their phones.

"Pitch, tell me, which is better? 'The Conjuring 2' or 'Insidious 3'? I heard Paranormal Activity 6 is cool" Jack asked

"My brother told me Saw 8 is the best" Cupcake said, showing them the box of the dvd.

_What the moon are they talking about?! _"Uh…all are good, I-I suppose" He said shyly when everyone turned to glare at him.

Sophie entered to the living carrying a bowl of popcorn, followed by her mom, who brought glasses

"Did you already choose what movie do you want to watch, Sophie?" Jack asked her while Jamie and he made her room on the sofa.

"Um, no. I am going to see which" Answered, looking for the movie she wanted to see between all the options her brother had.

"I bet Jack wants to see Elsa again!" Claude teased, grabbing the movie from the shelf and putting it on Jack's face, making kisses sounds. Jack frowned and froze the twin's hand.

Pitch giggled covering his mouth with a hand. His giggling stopped when he realized something. They told Sophie to choose a horror movie? She was too young for that, she will have nightmares later!

Jack seemed to notice his worry because he clarified. "Don't worry, every time we watch a movie, we watch a children movie with Sophie and when it ends, she goes to sleep and we watch the real movie" Jack winked.

"Oh..."

"Sophie, what to do think of 'A Nightmare before Christmas'? I bet you haven't watched it" Her older brother suggested with a devilishly grin. "What about you guys?"

"I did, but I was little and I don't remember it" Pippa said and his friends accepted, they love Sophie as their little sister.

Jamie started to connect the DVD player.

"Ok, kids, I am leaving. Jamie, if you need me, I am in my room. Have fun!" Julie said bye and secretly motioned Jack to approach.

"I come in a bit" Jack told them.

"I'm coming with you!" Pitch proclaimed, obviously not happy to be left alone with unknown kids, but before he could stand up, Jamie said him coldly. "Hey, tell Claude to give me the movie"

He looked at Pitch, waiting for him to do something, but the black haired boy just looked at him confused. Sighing heavily, he shouted. "Urrghh! Claude is the twin with long hair!"

Pitch nodded and asked him the movie, but he threw it to his feet with a cold smile. Pitch sighed and picked the box up, giving it to Jamie.

"What-what are your names?" He asked, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Caleb"

"Monty"

"Pippa"

"Cupcake"

They said without looking at him. Pitch looked at the brown haired girl. "Is your name really Cupcake?"

"None of your business!"

This would be a long night for the young spirit.

-.-.-

Jack and Julie went to the kitchen to be away from the rest. "What's wrong, Mrs. Julie?"

Julie just smiled until Jack remembered. "Ah! Ohohohoh! Did you talk with Pitch? What did he say?"

"Yes, yes I talked to him. He was really nervous at first, he thought I wouldn't see him…He is a good kid, Jack. I can assure you he isn't lying"

"You sure?"

"Of course, my dear. I don't know what you think, but in my opinion, acting like a teen is difficult" She chuckled. "Don't worry, believe in you, Jack and you'll see everything turns out well"

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely, he was glad to hear that.

"You're welcome. One more thing…Pitch is…um…a really insecure kid; try to show your trust in him more often, ok?"

"Okay…" Jack said, he had noticed it too, Pitch was now really jumpy, it was kinda sad…

With that, Mrs. Bennett went.

Happy with what he had been told, Jack returned to the living room, just in time to see Pitch trapped between Jamie and Sophie, the girl was hugging him and the boy was trying to kill him with his glare.

When Pitch noticed Jack was watching, he mouthed 'Help me'

Jack laughed and sat down casually between Pitch and Jamie to avoid disaster.

The movie started. The lights were off to resemble a cinema and everyone were eating candies, sodas or popcorn. Jack and Sophie were the only ones paying full attention to the movie, cause everyone else were with their phones, again.

Pitch silently groaned, there were too many songs! He managed to free his half drowsy arm from the little blond and saw chocolates on the table.

_Chocolate! I want!_

He stretched his arm to grab them when-

**DON'T EAT IT**

**Why would you have the right to eat that?**

**They haven't invited you…**

**You aren't their friend.**

**Don't touch them, they will be disgusted if you touch them and they will get angrier at you! Do you want that?! To be even more hated?**

_No!_

Slowly, he withdrew his hand and took it to his chest like a tight fist. Jamie saw what the black haired boy did. "Hey, don't you like chocolate?"

Pitch blinked a few times, confused as to why Jamie was talking to him so…kindly. "Ah, y-yes but I-ah"

Jamie grabbed a few and gave them to Pitch. "You can eat them if that's what worries you" With that said, he turned and looked at the Tv, missing Pitch's smile.

The rest of the movie played normally. Pitch laughed, as everyone else, when the little and pink fluffy Easter bunny showed up as well as the short and round Santa Claws.

But as the movie continued, his smiled disappeared when Santa was taken to Oggie Boogie.

During the song, questions like _Am I not the Boogeyman? _and _he did not just say 'Oggie Boogie Man' and he is…oh shit._

The teen realized in that exact moment that sack of worms was supposedly HIM!

Pitch screamed as if there were no tomorrow and rolled his eyes backwards, passing out in Jack's shoulder. Jamie burst out laughing with his friends.

"You knew about this, didn't you!?" Jack said, without being able to stop his smile.

Jamie shrugged innocently "Maybe…"

Sophie got scared when she saw her friend passed out, but Jack comforted her saying he would wake up soon. Sophie accepted that, but she was still worried.

When the movie finished, Sophie was nodding off and yawning every five seconds.

Jamie gave a false yawn and all the teens did the same. He told his sister it was late and that she should go to sleep. Sophie nodded and said good night to everyone with sleepy eyes.

"Jackie, could you wake Pitch up so I can say bye to him?"

Jack smiled sweetly and nodded, moving his shoulder to wake the unconscious boy up. "Hey, you, wake up. Someone wants to say you good night"

"Nnnnnnnnnn"

He smiled mischievously. "Wake up, Oggie Boogie!"

Pitch woke up screaming. "Ahhhhhhhh! No! The Boogeyman will eat me! Dice! Worms! …Uh?"

Pitch watched confused as everyone laughed. Sophie approached him. "I am going to sleep now, Pitch, good night" She hugged him, gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran upstairs.

The girls aaww'ed with her hands on their chests for the adorable scene, while the boys laughed for Pitch's bright purple flush.

"Ok, Sophie is gone, horror movie time!" Jamie shouted and everyone cheered. He took the Dvd out and searched the other one.

"I can't believe they say that thing it's me, like, come on! We don't even look alike!" Complained Pitch a few minutes later with a pout and arms crossed over his chest.

Jack laughed and patted him on the back. "It's not our fault, Pitch. Humans represent us in different ways, I understand"

"Sure, you should have seen when Jack saw a picture of him like a blue elf who wanted to turn human to get a girlfriend…he was shouting for hours!" Monty informed him.

"Shut up"

"Or like a really ugly adult in Santa Clause who wanted to take over Christmas"

"I say, shut up"

"Or like a man who turned into a snowman" Pippa added

"Or like another elf from a Japanese game" Jamie finished, showing Pitch the pictures from his phone, Pitch burst out laughing.

Pitch received an ICEball from a really pissed Jack.

"Ouch!" Pitch whined, still with a mocking grin on the face.

"Can we stop talking about that and watch the movie?" Jack asked flushed.

Everyone sat down on the couch again and waited for the movie to start. They had closed all the doors just to be sure their shouts won't be heard upstairs. They had decided to watch 'The Conjuring 2'

When the movie ended, seven of the eight teenagers there were shivering on the couch.

"I won't sleep again. Jack, tell Sandman I am sorry"

"I am sure he will understand…I won't either…" Jack said, still watching the black screen of the television.

Pitch looked at them as if they were from other planet. "That wasn't scary. It was fun!" He said with a smile, remembering scenes of the movie.

"You are the freaking Boogeyman! Obviously you didn't get scared!" Jamie said.

"…Ye-yeah…maybe it's for that…" Pitch forced his smile to stay there.

"When are your parents going to come for you?" Jamie asked his friends, and all answered that at 11 to 12.

"Ok, so we have like 2 hours and a half. What do we do? Jamie asked.

"We-we can watch another movie?" Pitch suggested.

The kids looked at each other; it was obvious their vocal cords were damaged enough for another movie, so Jamie said. "What about YouTube?" And everyone accepted.

"Jack…" Pitch whispered.

"Um?"

"What's 'YouTube'?"

Jack laughed and explained him it was a webpage where you can watch videos people upload and that there are many funny ones.

"Yeah, Pitch, like this one. Look at it carefully, ok?" Claude said passing him Jamie's laptop while Caleb and Jamie laughed.

Pitch watched. There was a kitten licking its paw when suddenly a monster appeared with a horrible scream as background. Pitch blinked.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" Pitch asked them, truly confused

Jamie and the twins blinked. "Yeah…?"

"Haha haha good luck the next time, then" He laughed at their disappointed faces and Jack took the laptop away from them.

The next two hours were the funniest he could have had; the Guardian of Fun was with them after all.

They watched thousands of videos, parodies and YouTube channels that made them laugh out loud.

They played a game called 'Uno', where Jack won, finishing his cards first, they played a game called 'Clue' where Jack also won, discovering who was the murderer, they played another game called 'Monopoly' and, for some unknown reason, Jack ended up with all the properties and money. At the end, they played 'Scrabble' where PITCH won, being the one who had better vocabulary.

All the kids started shouting and praised Pitch for beating the Guardian of Fun in a game; Jack was really pissed and he was pouting with his arms crossed.

They returned to the technology pretty quickly and played in Jamie's Play Station.

Pitch couldn't stop smiling, all of the kids were laughing and talking to him as if they…really considered him their friend…

Their parents came to pick them out though, and everyone, reluctantly had to go. They said bye to Jack, Jamie and Pitch, telling him they had fun with him, that he wasn't who they thought and that they were looking forward to seeing him again, they even taught him their secret handshake!

The young spirits stayed for a few hours more, and they would have stayed there till the morning if Jack hadn't watched the clock. He told Jamie they had to go, and he and Pitch groaned.

"Do you really have tooooo?"

"Yeah…but _we_ will come for a visit pretty soon!" Jack said, making emphasis on 'we'.

Jamie smiled sadly and approached Pitch with a hand behind his head. "Well…see you later, Pitch…We are going to see soon apparently…Hey, I am so sorry for how I treated you before…is that, I-I didn't know you and I was afraid you will harm Sophie or my friends…but I see you are cool! And well…yeah that"

Pitch was surprised, the idea of someone apologizing to him hadn't even crossed his mind, it felt…good. "It's ok, Jamie...I-I would have done the same, you just wanted to protect your friends and sister and that's good! There´s-there's nothing wrong with being afraid…but I am really happy to be your-your friend"

Jack watched the scene, proud and happy of himself. He had befriended Pitch and Jamie! Pitch got believers and if everything went good, friends. He was such a good Guardian!

They said bye one last time before opening a portal to Santoff Clausen.

When they arrived, the workshop was already in silence and no one was working. They walked silently to their rooms and before throwing themselves to their beds, Pitch stopped him.

"…Thank you, Jack...for-for everything" Pitch was blushing furiously

Jack rolled his eyes and hugged him tightly. "You are welcome, Pitch…that's what friends are for"


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't believe I finished this so quickly! Wow! *claps everywhere* I know, I know, but unfortunately my friends, that won't happen again…at least, not in a while...I return to school next week T_T and I bet teachers will receive us with creepy and evil smiles and tons of homework, yay! *sarcasm* **

**I hope you like this chapter !**

* * *

'On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree-'

'We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!'

'You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I am telling why, Santa Claus is coming to town-'

'-Pero mira como beben los peces en el río, pero mira como beben al ver al Dios nacido.'

'Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenía la nariz, roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular'

'Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d´hiver. Qui s´en va sifflant, soufflant, dans les grands sapins verts´

'Oh, Quand j´entends chanter Noel. J´aime revoir mes joies d´enfant. Le sapin scintillant, la neige d´argent'

'Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock, jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, snowing and blowing up bushes of fun, now the jingle hop has begun'

'В лесу родиласьь ёлочка,В лесу она росла, Зимой и летом стройная, Зелоная была.'

'Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe! Der Herr ist geboren. Lasset uns singen, o Brüder! Sind wir nicht erkoren-'

'Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!'

**MAKE THEM STOP!**

**_MAKE THEM STOP!_**

"AHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore!" The black haired spirit screamed, hitting his head against a wall.

It was December 21st, and the Workshop was in a complete rush. Presents, toys, ribbons,wrapping, and elves flew everywhere, all the yetis worked as fast as they could, Christmas was only a few days away! Santa Claus was locked up in his office, checking his lists more than twice and finishing the sculptures of toys asked at the last minute.

A young winter spirit was busier than usual, bringing the snow and cold to different part of the world…and poor young Pitch was all alone and forgotten, having to hear Christmas carols from all the countries, ALL OF THEM, again and again, at every time, day and night

While he banged his head against a wall, hoping to pass out again and not hear the Christmas carols that were reproduced like a broken record throughout the entire workshop, North walked by there with a list in hand and noticed the boy.

"Pitch? Don't do that, stop…" North said seriously, putting a hand on his forehead (gigantic hand which covered all his face) to make him stop.

Pitch looked at North happily. He hadn't seen him in ages!

"No-North! HI!" Yes, he had started to call Mr. North, just North since last week, and he felt really proud.

"Yeah, sure" He started to walk again, but Pitch followed him eagerly.

"North! Where are you going!? What are you doing now? Did you finish the toys?-"

"I don't have Pitch now, time, go away"

Pitch cocked his head in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Maybe you need another ice sculpture! You know? I had a lot of fun with you…the other day…" Pitch said shyly, following the Russian who walked with gigantic steps.

"No, Pitch-"

"But North-" He grabbed his arm to make him slow down but North threw it away.

"I have more important things to do! Go away and don't bother me!"

Pitch looked at him hurt, but North didn't have time for bored boys, he was not in the best mood for playing, and entered to his office, slamming the door before the younger spirit could follow him.

Wiping silly tears away with a fist, he sighed and went to look for Jack in his room. He wished he was there, with winter and all he barely returned to the Workshop. He sniffled and smiled when he saw the Guardian, he was sat at his desk, with color pencils and papers.

"What are you doing?"

Jack was startled by the sudden voice but smiled when he saw it was just Pitch and returned to his map. "I am coloring the zones that still need snow…"

"Cool, may I help?" He asked, approaching Jack and looking at the map. The map was just of America and the most curious thing was that the zones colored didn't get snow…

"Eh…no, I am almost done bud, sorry, but tell me…what do you do when I am out?"

Pitch threw himself to Jack's big bed. "Hit my head against the wall. Carols are ok, but hearing them without pause every day, is tiring"

Jack chuckled. "You will get used to it…When I came to visit North in Christmas time, I wanted to throw myself out of the window"

"It must be cool to have a job, to bring winter, right?" Pitch asked, looking at the books in the shelf with curiosity.

"Of course it is! You see how the snow covers everything in white, and the snowflakes flying in the air, and the kids making snow angels or the snowball fights…they are cool"

Pitch smiled and nodded, approaching the shelves.

There were many notebooks of different colors with different books. Pitch took a red notebook and opened it. It had calligraphy exercises. "What's this?"

Jack looked at it and frost covered his cheeks. "A notebook…"

"I know it's a notebook, silly, is it yours?" He asked, noticing the handwriting got better as the pages continued.

"…Yeah, ok, leave it""

Pitch returned the notebook to its place and took out a green one. It had science notes. "Why do you have these notebooks?"

Jack, upset by the fact that Pitch was seeing his notebooks (one of the worst for that matter) stood up and took the notebook from him.

"From my classes…I finished like a year ago" He said, hugging his notebook against his chest.

"Why did you have classes? You didn't know how to read?" He asked jokingly but when he saw Jack's face, he realized he made a mistake

"I-I am so sorry…really" He looked down in shame.

"Don't worry its ok" Jack smiled, he didn't mind the comment.

Pitch looked around, noticing for the first time the amount of blue in the Guardian's room. "You like blue" He said intelligently.

"No? Really? Haha I like white and brown too, your favorite color is black, isn't it?" Jack asked, returning to his coloring.

"…In fact…is blue too" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Really?! I could have sworn you liked black" Jack said, surprised. _Who would say it, the Boogeyman doesn't like black! Haha_

"I like it! But blue is my favorite…well, dark blue and dark green"

"Wow, I didn't know it…Done! I am sorry, but I have to go, if you see North tell him I will be back maybe at night, yeah?" With that, Jack grabbed his staff and jumped out of the window, taking the map with him carefully safe in a folder.

"…bye then"

He stayed a bit more in Jack's room, admiring everything and feeling something weird in his chest Hhe would never admit it, but he felt a bit of envy. Jack had much more things than him and his were much better…but Pitch didn't deserve them.. so he understood why he didn't have much .

He got out and wandered aimlessly. What could he do now? He had nothing to do!

He was about to go to the kitchen, maybe he could convince the yeti in there to give him a cookie when a quick green blur flew past him.

"Uh?"

The blur made an effort to stop and looked at him. "Pitch?" The Tooth Fairy asked.

He hadn't seen her since he met her in that horrible meeting.

"Pitch! How are you, honey? You have been flossing, right?" Tooth did a quick check on his teeth.

"..Goo-Good, thank you…uh, yeah…what are you doing here?" Pitch said, blushing as the fairy looked at him. He stepped back and saw five little fairies behind Tooth.

"…Hi" He waved.

"Girls, he is Pitch, _say hi"_ Tooth said sternly and pushed them a bit. The baby teeth glared at him. They were really similar to Tooth, just smaller, except for one, who had an eye blue and the other violet. It was that fairy who approached him and bit him in the hand.

"Ouch! Hey!" He shouted, taking his hand to his chest.

"Baby Tooth! That was very rude, what did I tell you?! Sorry, Pitch. Baby Tooth didn't mean to" Tooth scolded her fairy, as a mother to a child. The little fairy looked at him, stuck her tongue out and went.

_-Now give it back and…I let her go…_

"Why are you in the Pole? If you want to talk to North, it's not your lucky day, he is rea-really busy and-and had important things to do…and he is locked up in his office" Tooth couldn't help but notice the sadness in that sentence.

"That's exactly why I came, to help. I help to wrap the finished toys"

"Really? But don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, but every time we can we help each other, we are a family after all"

Pitch sighed heavily, affected by the comment. For brief moment he wished he could consider them that…a family, it was what he always had wanted, but he knew no one liked him, and that they didn't looked him like that

**Hahahahaha, weak.**

"Oh…May-May I help then? I don't have anything to do..."

"Sure, let's go"

They spent a few hours inspecting toys, watching the yetis wrap them and labeling them with a special device, which put the toy a special label that indicated country and kid.

Pitch watched how Tooth wrapped the toys with ease, she even told him to try, but only got his hands tied up in tape and paper.

"Hey, I was told that you went with Jack to meet Jamie" Tooth said, trying to start a conversation.

"Ah? Ye-Yeah"

Tooth huffed silently. "And how was it?"

"Fine, I suppose…it was fun. We watched two movies; I didn't like the cartoon movie, but the second one was really cool! Then we played many board games and-and other games didn't know about, like-like the one of a plumber, I don't remember the name. Jamie is cool and Sophie is so cute…she-she thinks I am a vampire"

Tooth's eyes widened at the comment and looked at the boy. "Why?"

Pitch opened his mouth to show her his 'fangs'

"Ah! Of course! I noticed your canines were a bit too big" The fairy commented.

"Haha, she was the first person to believe in me! And I smiled, and to be nine she is really observant, I haven't even noticed it. I wanted to tell her I am not one, but she looked so happy I couldn't…but I have to tell her sometime"

Tooth aw'ed and nodded, she doubted the Pitch she knew would think like that. "These toys are really beautiful, aren't they?" Tooth asked while wrapping a remote control car.

"...Yes, toys are cool, but not wrapping them! Urgh!" Pitch said, unleashing his hands and taking the last piece of tape out of his disheveled hair.

Tooth giggled with a hand covering her mouth. "What kind of toys do you like?"

"Um…all of them, I think…oh! But, I love the ones which are to build…Like the little blocks that join together and form different things, like houses, or planes or cars…Legos! That! I love them!, especially those with a lot of blocks because you have more to build and some of them have remote controls! A few weeks ago, North was building a huge crane and he even let me help him...It-It was great…"

"I am glad you had fun, Pitch" The four fairies who stayed, watched as her mom talking with the black haired boy and started trusting Pitch, not too much, he kidnapped them! …but a bit. One of them flew towards him and he thought she was going to bit him, but the little one just snuggled against his cheek, tickling him and making him giggle.

Tooth smiled at the scene. _He looks so cute! _It was the only thing she could think about. Her smile fell though,when she looked at the hour and realized she had to collect teeth (Jack convinced when he became a Guardian that she should return to the field)

"Pitch…we have to go, ok? If you see North, tell him I said hi" She hugged him briefly and flew away, followed by her fairies, who chirped and waved at him.

_Sure…If I see North…_

Pitch stayed a bit more watching the yetis work, but he quickly realized they were uncomfortable with his presence so he went. Feeling sad and sleepy, he curled up in a ball on a couch and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Boo!"

The little elf ran away, scared, leaving the golden eyed kid laughing in the shadows. He was bored, so decided to play a game called 'Scare the elf'. He had hidden in a not-illuminated corner, and each time an elf walked by, he jumped out and scared him as best as he could.

Some minutes later, one of the elves he had already scared, returned with a determined and brave expression, and a trumped, hitting it against his hand.

"Puff!" Pitch snorted. "You think you can do me something? And with that little thing?! Hahahahaha. I am the Boogeyman, elf, you will need more than a trumpet to scare me" He really didn't know what it meant to be the boogeyman, but it was his title and he wore it proudly.

The elf smiled, as if saying 'I expected you to say that' He whistled two times and a thousand of elves appeared out of nowhere. They had long pointy sticks, little spears, and some of them simply opened and closed their mouth, as if threatening him to bit him.

_Okay…note to myself, bad idea to piss an elf. BAD IDEA!_

Pitch gulped. "Uh oh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He started to run for his life when the elf army cried and ran towards him

While de dodged the really busy yetis and the little spears of the elves, he spotted a yeti Jack had introduced him to months ago, Phil.

"Phil! Help me!" He quickly ran towards said yeti. He climbed to his back like a monkey and interlaced his legs around his chest, clutching his neck for dear life (like Rapunzel from Tangled) "They want to bite me! Save me!"

The yeti, angry with the new charge on his back, shooed the elves and they reluctantly went, giving the teen a 'I am watching you' look.

The boy waited a bit more, safe in Phil's back, until all the elves had gone, to let go of the yeti.

"Ah…hehe, that was close…thanks, Phil"

"whara (you're welcome)" The yeti cleaned invisible dust out of his fur and started to walk away from the boy.

During all the months living in the Workshop, Pitch had learnt the yetis' language. He still needed a bit more of practice, but he understood what they wanted to say. He followed the yeti.

"Phil"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"-My job" He understood.

"What's your job? Do you make toys? Because I have never seen you making toys" Babbled Pitch.

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd" He didn't understood that sentence.

"Again?"

"She awerigon segurword o tawerd"

Pitch frowned with a pout. "You…clean the workshop?"

Phil shook his head.

"I will guess, then. Ok'" Pitch told him, and the yeti rolled his eyes.

"You…take care of the elves"

"Nha (no)"

"Cook"

"Nha"

"Oof! That's good! I can't imagine you in the kitchen Hahahaha. You don't look like a good cooker, do you?"

Phil sighed heavily. _Someone kill me._

"Oh! You are one of those letters' hackers!"

"¡Nha!" Phil shouted. The boy was driving him mad! _And I thought Jack was exasperating…_

"Then, what? I don't know what more…" Pitch said innocently.

Phil sighed again. He wanted to be left alone! Thinking the bothersome Boogeyman would let him alone if he knew his job, he decided to play charades with him.

He pointed to himself.

"You?"

Phil nodded and pointed to his head.

"Forehead? ... Brain?... Head!"

Phil nodded again and pointed to his eyes.

"Eyes?"

He shook his head and made as if he was searching for something,

"Search?

No.

"Explore?"

Phil facepalmed and shook his head.

"See? Watch? Guard?"

He nodded vigorously and moved his hand around.

"Air? Toys? Space? ...Workshop!" Pitch cried happily.

He nodded. _Now I know what Sandman feels when no one understand his symbols, but then again, this kid isn't helping!_

"Enwga… (Then…)" He said to make Pitch join all the ideas.

"You are the brain of the head of the eyes who watch over the air of the workshop!" Pitch said, proud of himself.

Phil shrugged. _Close enough. _He started to walk again, but it looked like the boy wasn't done because he started to ask even more questions.

"So yoooouuu are like a security guard? Oh, that's cool! Do you have weapons? What kind of weapons do you use? I like weapons. I hope they are swords. I like swords, I didn't like them before, but I do now...Or a gun, if you are a security guard, you should have one…Do you have those devices that give electric shocks to the bad ones? Where is it? Can I see it?"

_If I had one, I would have already used it._

"Phil, do the other yetis have names, or just you? Do you know their names?"

"I don't know" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, you should, that's not good! You shouldn't walk there not knowing their names…Or they are too many yetis for you to learn their names?"

"Many"

"Well...I suppose you have an excuse, but you should try learning them"

Silence. Phil sighed in relief, hoping Pitch ran out of voice to continued talking when he asked

"Phil, why do the yetis have ponytails?"

"Don't you have someone else to bother?!" Phil asked rubbing his temples.

"Hey!" Pitch said hurt. "I dont' bother, I'm just asking, and...no, really. North is in his office and I don't see him since yesterday and Jack is not here either"

"Jack is here…in-in his room…Why-why don't you go with him?" Phil asked him, Pitch didn't notice his stuttering.

"Is he here?!" He said happily "Ok, I will go then. Bye Phil…I still want to see your electric device!" Pitch said while running in Jack's room direction.

Phil waved with a smile. When Pitch was out of view, he ran away.

He went to take refuge with his friends; he didn't want the black haired teen to find him when he realized Jack may not be in his room.

_Finally! Peace! I don't know how Nicholas likes children…I don't have patience! I don't know how Pitch is more insufferable, like a psycho adult trying to destroy Nick and the guardians…or like a nosy and talkative kid following me everywhere…maybe the second option…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jack was in a battle with himself, totally concentrated.

_Ok, Jack. You can do this, you are going to demonstrate your incredible superior intelligence and that everything you learned wasn't in vain. Let's do this! But what thing is this?! It's impossible! Oh, it's done hehe. Next…Oh, come on! How can they ask this?!...Ah, puff, done, wasn't so difficult, next question._

"If George has fifty dollars, the pyramids are in Egypt and the number of pears is equivalent to the triple of the oranges, mention three characteristic of the human genome…"

…

"Are you kidding me?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch poked his head to see if the Guardian was there. Phil was right! Jack was there, and looked frustrated for something…

He tiptoed toward Jack and jumped shouting "Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The winter spirit shouted, throwing the pencil he was holding. Pitch laughed proudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked him, bending down to pick his pencil up. Pitch was taking the habit of greeting people by scaring them.

"Remember that you told me you once froze some elves to play bowling and then they started to chase you down with sticks and spears?" He said sitting down on Jack's blue bed.

"Um…yeah…Worst day of my life and I have passed horrible things. They bit me and licked my feet, throwing me nerf darts and they almost stuck their spears in my back" Jack said turning over in his swivel chair. "Why?"

"Well, I was scaring some and they did me the same"

"Hahahahahahaha and how did you survive?" Jack said, carefully covering what he did.

"Phil saved me"

"Phil is awesome…you climbed to his back, right?"

"Ho-How do you know?" He asked amazed

"I did the same"

Both teens laughed until Pitch noticed something.

He approached Jack "What are you doing?...Math?"

Jack couldn't hide what he was doing, Pitch had already seen it. "Well, it that…it is…a…punishment! Yeah! I froze some toys, so bad"

"North punished you doing math exercises...?"

"Homework isn't punishment…"

_That was so sad! I didn't even believe it!_

Pitch deadpanned.

"Ok, yes, it's so boring and the worst punishment ever…"

"I can help if you want!"

"Er, no, thank you…I am fine" Jack said awkwardly. _Maybe I do need help…but he can't see…_

"Oh…ok then…today is 22nd, we are going to see Jamie and Sophie today, right?" Pitch asked, walking to the door.

"Of course" _I have to go whether I want it or not…_

"Cool, let me know…"

When Pitch went, the white haired spirit sighed in relief. He uncovered Jamie's math exercises, reopened Cupcake's Universal History book and Claude and Caleb's science notebooks. He had to present all the homework today, he was almost done with History and science (with a little help of the sacred Internet) but he still had to answer one page more of math.

_Teachers are so abusive! How do they expect the kids to have fun in winter if they have tons of homework!? Oh yeah! Giving it to the poor winter spirit!_

He had been doing this since October and he really didn't know how Pitch hadn't noticed yet...he almost discovered him with the Inca Empire map though…

_Okay…it is difficult, but worth it, if Pitch is happy, I am too…Besides, our deal ends today! _He thought excited, returning to the exercises.

"...x squared plus x squared is 2x squared or 2x to the fourth? Urgh! I suck in math! I bet they will never use this in their lives!" Jack shouted in frustration, not realizing the walls were covering in frost and snowflakes were starting to fall.

When they returned from Jamie's house in the evening, Jack went directly to his room and passed out there. Apparently, doing homework, playing Wii and flying around the world bringing snow and cold, leave a 319 years old spirit exhausted.

Pitch, on the contrary, didn't seem tired at all.

While he walked through the workshop trying to find something to do, he laughed when he remembered the question Sophie asked him when they were there.

"Pitch, can you transform into a bat?"

Pitch was frozen, he hadn't thought about it. Luckily, Jamie told Sophie 'young vampires' couldn't do it. Pitch sighed in relief and smiled at Jamie, because his answer was enough for Sophie.

"Hmm"

He saw some elves jumping from the lowest rungs of the stairs.

He approached them cautiously, when they elves noticed him, they growled, showing him their little and pointy teeth. Any normal person would have been afraid…but Pitch was not a normal person.

"Whoa, calm down. I come to make peace, ok? I have thought of a game but I need your help, so what do you say?"

The leading elf, Dingle, approached him; he reached his knee with his hat standing up. He moved his hand, as if saying 'What do we win?'

Pitch smiled. "I can get you cookies from the kitchen…" He sing- songed.

Dingles shook his hand with two of Pitch's fingers and he started to explain his plan…which minutes later ended up being one of the worst ideas he could have had.

The elves found an old sled and Pitch dragged it to the first rung, which was at the third floor of the workshop, tying a rope to the sled and his hand just in case.

Wearing a bicycle helmet and sat on the sled at the edge of the stairs, he looked at the elves who were finishing to grease the back of the sled. "All ready?"

The elves gave the thumbs up and Pitch leaned forward.

The sled began to slide.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

He didn't know how, but the sled was speeding despite the many steps there were. When he was half the way, he noticed there was a wall just a few meters away and that he was going to crash against it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_It's the end! I am going to die! Can spirits even die?!_

The stairs ended and the sled continued sliding. He would have crushed against the wall if a web of golden sand hadn't been created before him.

Pitch screamed and bumped against it; ending face up and with his legs against the web.

"That…was…AWESOME! Again! Again!" He laughed, before realizing who had created the web which impeded his death. The elves ran away in fear when they saw who was behind him

_Traitors…_

He turned his head slowly, just to see the only person he was hoping to see never again

"…Sandman"

The Dreamweaver glared at him, little arms crossed over his chest. "What happened?" He wrote in sand.

Pitch gulped. "Uh...I was playing..."

"Does it seem like playing to slide down the STAIRS, putting at risk not only you, but the elves and possible yetis?!"

The golden sand was tightening itself around his wrists and Pitch trembled in fear.

"Is that…I…I am sorry! I didn't thought-!"

"Of course you didn't! You only care for yourself, without thinking about the consequences of your actions! I don't care what form you chose! You have always been an irresponsible, selfish person! This is the real world, Pitch! You could have gotten hurt. What would have happened if I had not been here to keep you from breaking something? Uh?!"

_I had a helmet…_

"Well, I-"

"Do not answer when I am talking!"

_What the-?! But he just asked me!_

"North and the yetis would have had to take care of you, they would have to clean YOUR mess, giving them more trouble than they already have!"

Pitch's eyes watered, he hated to feel he was just a nuisance here, but it was true, he knew it was true and Sanderson was just confirming it.

Sandman couldn't speak, but if he did, Pitch was sure he would be shouting, his glare and golden eyes glowing with nothing but hate told him enough.

The sand on his wrists disappeared and he rubbed his eyes with his fists. "I am sorry, Sandman…It won't happen again" He said before running away.

He opened the door of his room, just to find a yeti standing in the middle of his small room.

"Uh…what are you doing in my room?" Pitch asked awkwardly.

The yeti ignored him and finished to measure the wall with nothing but his hands. He nodded to himself and he retired of the room.

_Okay…that was weird. _He thought while falling face first to his bed.

Sandy stayed still for a moment, it hurt him to see Pitch scared of him, maybe he had been too harsh with him…maybe he should go to- No. He came here to help with the tree that was exactly what he would do.

Pitch looked at floor with watery eyes, he had ruined everything…again.

He hadn't thought in everything the Sandman told him, it was just a game for him, but now that he thought of it, he could have ended badly injured…

He whimpered softly. He didn't like when the Sandman was angry at him, he wanted to please him…He didn't know why he cared so much about his opinion, Sandy didn't even like him.

**_He was just worried about you, Pitch. Maybe he got scared when he saw you sliding so dangerously stupid down the stairs._**

_You don't help me much saying that…He-He was worried about me?_

**Worried?! ****No one cares for you! He treated you like the brat you are!**

Ignoring the bad voice for that moment, he rubbed his eyes.

_I have to go and apologize, right?"_

**It's the right thing**

Pitch stood up groaning, going in search of the Dreamweaver.

It wasn't so difficult to find him; he just followed the beautiful golden sand floating in the workshop.

Sandy was helping the yetis to assemble a huge Christmas tree at the center of the workshop. He used his sand to carry the bigger pieces of the tree.

When the tree was built, with a hand movement he covered the entire tree with golden sand, making it look like glitter.

Pitch gasped in awe, watching everything while hiding behind a wall, he wanted to wait the right moment to talk to the Sandman.

But Sandy was no fool, he knew Pitch was watching since they started to assemble the tree. He looked astonished at the golden sand moving from side to side.

Distracted watching oblivious Pitch, Sandy dropped the golden star he was holding and fell meters down to the floor, just where the teen was.

Pitch looked at it confused and thinking he could take it to Sandy, he picked it up. It was made of dream sand, but was as solid as any object. It was beautiful.

"Sa-Sanderson, you-"

But the golden whips cutting the air like a knife stopped him from talking. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" He read and dropped the star instantly, trying to keep his hands as far as he could, but not knowing where to place them; he just clenched them into fists and took them to his chest.

Sandy floated towards him with such hate in his expression that Pitch almost ran away again.

"Never. Never touch my sand! Have you understood?!"

Pitch nodded, horrified by what he did and Sandy rolled his eyes, analyzing the star. It didn't look corrupted, the golden color was as bright as ever, and the good dreams that made it where still present.

Pitch was shaking; couldn't he just apologize without making everything worse?! He felt so useless.

"Sanderson…I….I am so sorry for what happened before…and now…I didn't want you to get angry" Pitch said almost as a whisper.

Sandy blinked, he didn't know what to say, he didn't think the boy would apologize. "It's ok"

"Will-Will you tell North?" The boy asked with fear.

"Why do you ask?"

"He will get so angry at me...and-and he will ground me, and I don't want to be grounded...he will make me do math exercises like Jack...plea-please" He begged, his voice cracking a few times.

Sandy smiled before realizing it. "Ok, kid, I won't tell him"

Pitch smiled really grateful. "Tha-Thank you…so, I-I better get going…"

Sandy felt a pang in his chest. _Maybe it's good time to know him better…_

He touched Pitch shoulder to get his attention but he also made Pitch jump, startled.

"Would you like to help with the decorations?"

Pitch looked down for a moment, as if considering. "Rea-Really?"

"Yes, it will be fun"

He smiled brightly and nodded, approaching some boxes which contained baubles

"What do you want to start with?" Sandy asked.

Pitch ran towards a box and started searching through the ornaments, excited. When he took his head out of the box, his face and hair were covered in green and red glitter.

"I can't find the lights" He complained.

Sandy made everything in his power to not burst out laughing and approached the teen, floating. He raised a hand to clean the glitter when the boy backed away scared, covering his face with his arms. It made Sandy feel sad for shouting at him before.

He raised both hands to indicate he wasn't going to do anything, and gently cleaned the glitter off the boy.

"…Thanks" He said, turning his head in shame. Sandy wasn't sure if it was for the glitter or because he thought he was going to hit him…

"The lights are in that box" Sandy said-wrote, pointing to a brown box with the drawing of a candy cane.

While Pitch and the yetis hung up the red, golden and silver balls to the lowest part of the tree, and the elves were electrocuting themselves with the lights Pitch had brought, Sandy used his sand to reach the highest part and put the tinsel like a spiral around the tree. He looked ocassionally at the black haired boy; some yetis were ignoring him, but others get him on their shoulders to hang the colorful balls higher.

He had to smile seeing the boy having fun.

A few minutes later, when the decorations were done, he floated silently towards Pitch, who was quietly sat down on the floor playing with the spheres and lights.

He caught his attention, which was much easier than with the guardians, as if Pitch knew when he would talk. "Why is your hair so long?" He asked before he could stop himself. It had drawn his attention since the meeting and had to ask.

"Um…I-I don't know, I have always had it like this…It can gets very hot sometimes…I-I wanted, I asked…ah-I- I-" Pitch took a mouthful of air to control his stammering. "I wanted to tell N-North, but I couldn't, he is always so busy, I am not worth the problem… I didn't want to give him more trouble than he already has…" He said, quoting the bad voice and the Guardian of Dreams, who now regretted his words.

There was an awkward silence between the two spirits, when Sandy 'spoke' again. "What's your favorite animal?"

Pitch looked at the Guardian, confused. "...Horses...I still like them, even after what happened with-with those...horses are cool...and-and you?"

"Cats"

"Why?"

"Because they are quiet, calm, most of the time, and like to sleep"

Pitch laughed softly, he didn't want to sound disrespectful. "What about dogs?"

"Dogs are cute too" He said, creating a dream sand puppy who started running around Pitch, moving his tail, barking silently but happily.

Pitch laughed in awe and picked the puppy up, who licked his cheek. That lick made him feel sleepy. "These dogs are ok, but-but not real ones…"

"Why not?"

"Well…I think I am…how do you say when you starts sneezing a lot?"

"Allergic"

"Yeah"

"How do you know?"

"I am not sure…but I kinda feel it…"

Sandy smiled at Pitch. A few minutes later, Pitch, who was still holding the dream sand puppy, yawned. Sandy took advantage of the moment and blew golden sand to his eyes; making the Boogeyman immediately pass out on the couch they were sat. He considered giving him a good dream, but remembering his old failed attempts, he decided against it.

_Maybe you deserve this opportunity…but I'm sorry, Pitch…I don't think you are him. _Sandy ruffled his hair and went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

December 23rd was the official day of delivering presents. Why, you would ask. Well, Santa Claus delivers presents on Christmas Eve, but not all the countries have the same time, so while in one part of the world it was 23rd, in the other was 24th. Understood?... North played with the time in Christmas, ok?!

The toys already wrapped and labeled were taken to Santa's sleigh, while others were kept in a special room.

Pitch was surprised to see the workshop so empty. There were no toys, no yeti working or elf running, because in Christmas Eve, everyone had a job to do.

He was waiting for Jack in his room, wearing for the first time the black hoodie North gave him. He had felt so happy to receive something from him; it was so soft and warm. He liked to think it was a special present, but it was just given to him because he couldn't wear his jacket forever.

Shaking those thoughts away, he remembered why he was there in the first place. The Guardian of Fun told him he wanted to show him something.

"Jack!" Pitch whined. He was getting bored. "Hurry up or I will explode! ...Hey, I have a question"

"Ok,ok…"

Seconds later, Jack got out of his bathroom and Pitch burst out laughing. Instead of his blue hoodie and brown pants, he was wearing a white t-shirt, black pants slightly ripped in the knees, a red and black coat and black hat just like North's but they were his size. Oh, and obviously barefoot..

"Sorry for disappointing you, Jack, but Halloween was months ago"

"It's not for Halloween..Don't you like it? I look like North!" He said, covering his face in snow like a beard and putting his hands on his hips with a proud smile.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Pitch mocked.

Jack threw him a snowball to his face and Pitch fell from the bed. "Hahahahaaahaah! Jack stuck his tongue out.

The teen cleaned his face with his sleeve and glared at Jack.

"Didn't you tell me you had a question?" Jack asked innocently while going out of the room.

Pitch continued to glare but nodded. "Yeah…what do North do to fit all the toys in his sack? I mean, it is magic, right?"

Jack laughed at Pitch's ignorance, and motioned him to follow him. They walked by familiar hallways until they got to a room Pitch hadn't seen before.

Thousands of yetis and elves were there. There were millions of toys piled up by continents, countries and streets. The yetis were monitoring the big portal in the wall and long lists while the elves watched that no toy move or fall or were writing something in little computers.

_So the elves are not as stupid as I thought… _"Wow…"

"This is the delivering room. It is impossible for North to take all the toys in his sleigh, it would plummet to the ground…hey, don't look at me like that, the sleigh is pulled by flying reindeers but it could fall anyway...As it is impossible to deliver the presents in just one night, why do you think we leave today? Father Time even delays the night for North to deliver his presents. By that portal, the yetis and elves send the toys, monitoring North's position in the world and the respective toys appear according to it in the sack"

"…Cool"

"I know, right?!"

"...Can-Can I see the sleigh!?"

"Sure, North must already be there"

Both teens went to the hangar; the yetis were talking to North before opening the doors.

"I bet it is just some rickety, old-"

The yetis opened the doors, from where the reindeers came out excited, pounding their hooves against the ice, hitting and moving their antlers.

"…Sleigh…"

Pitch was so gobsmacked that one of the reindeers almost knocked him over, but Jack came to calm him down.

"Woh, woh, мои дети, мои дети (moi deti)" Jack told him, imitating what North did when he saw the sleigh for the first time.

Pitch laughed, but his expression turned into one of complete seriousness when the sleigh came to view. It was the most awesome sleigh he had ever seen! It looked like the combination of a sleigh and a jet! The skis were made of metal, and it had wings! There was a motor hidden somewhere and was huge, and so shiny! It was painted in red, yellow and white. It also had a replica of the Globe with the children' lights.

Jack and North smiled proudly, both with their black hats covering their foreheads and they looked at Pitch, who was gaping.

"It's…AMAZING! Oh, I am dying to go with you!" he told them excitedly. North and Jack's smiles fell.

North felt guilty when he saw the wonder in Pitch's eyes, and even worse when he realized it would be him who would make it vanish.

He approached the boy and he crouched a bit to look directly into Pitch's eyes.

"Pitch, lad…you are not coming with us…" He said softly, wincing when Pitch's happy expression was replaced by a devastated one.

"Wh-What?"

_Why did I even think I had the right to go? They obviously don't want me there! _

Jack silently sneaked out to avoid being part of the scene.

"But-But Jack said 'we'…I thought-"_ stupidly thought _"-that I could also go…"

"Sorry, ребенок*, but you can't come with us today"

**That's great! Isn't it, Pitch!? He finally told you the truth! He finally admitted that he doesn't want you…**

"Why can't I go!?" He shouted with hate and hurt "You don't want me to be with you, do you?! You think I will destroy something! Sure, I understand…You, like everyone else, think I am a nuisance and you don't want me to be there because you think I will make a mess of everything, right?! …You are just like Bunnymund…"

He closed his eyes, and tears streamed down his cheeks before he could stop them. North's heart broke and he couldn't help but hug the child in front of him.

Pitch immediately returned the hug.

"Pitch, listen, you can't come because it is dangerous for you-"

"But Jack goes!" He hiccupped, his head resting on North's shoulder.

"Jack does not go for ride, he gives snow to the cities I fly by…besides, Jack can fly…" North told him as calm as possible. Pitch was so thin, and looked so fragile…

"But I want to go…" He insisted.

"Hey, what about this? After Christmas, we go for a ride in sleigh, da? And I can teach you how to fly it if you want"

Pitch's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Da!"

"Just yo-you and-and me?"

"Of course, just you and me, da" North smiled and Pitch felt his chest hurt with hope.

He looked at him, trying to hold back his tears and nodded repeatedly. _North is the best…_

Both entered to the workshop again. North was inspecting that nothing had stayed behind and that everything was in order, when Pitch thought something.

"So…you are going to leave me all alone here?"

North seemed to be more focused on what he was doing, because he said. "No,no, children don't stay alone in workshop, Bunny will come"

"…"

**What?!**

**_What?!_**

"What?! North! I changed my mind; you can leave me alone, please! He doesn't have to come, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Pitch, but the yetis are going to be occupied, we won't come in two days, and you can't stay alone"

"North! I am fourteen, for the stars' sake! I don't need a babysitter!" He shouted, following the guardian.

"Pitch, I already told you why he is coming"

"And why not Tooth!? Or-Or even Sanderson! You know Bunnymund hates me, you do it on purpose!" He shouted, trembling with anger.

"Tooth can't come and Sandy works harder to keep kids and parents asleep"

That answer wasn't enough for the young Boogeyman. "Then I will run away! I don't want to be with Bunnymund!" He said, ignoring the fact that he didn't know where else to do.

"I am not talking to you until you calm down, lad" North said without turning to look at him

"I AM CALM!"

**_Don't you think you are big enough for throwing tantrums, Pitch? And you say you don't need a babysitter ._**The good voice tutted.

Pitch blushed slightly and sighed heavily. "Uuurrrrggh! Ok! I am calm...don't ignore me, North" He pleaded.

North turned to look at him. He couldn't believe it worked! "I am sure you will be fine, lad"

Pitch huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from North. It was so unfair.

Jack suddenly appeared and told North they had to go.

Pitch accompanied them again to the sleigh, while walking, Jack told him to try giving Bunny a chance.

Before jumping aboard, North said. "Pitch, yetis are going to clean all rooms, do not enter, ok?"

"….yeah"

North smiled and Jack climbed to the sleigh. North cracked the reigns and the reindeers started to run, disappearing by a dark tunnel and then in the sky.

Pitch sighed and when he turned, he saw the Guardian of Hope looking down at him

"Hello, mate"

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUUUUUNNN! **

**What do you think will happen? Leave your reviews and opinions here, please! I hope I can update soon, I know cliffhangers are a pain ;)**

**See you in the next chapter, **

**Bye, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Sorry for leaving you in that suspense! But I had a lot of homework and project to do! T_T Well, I hope this is worth the patience, I know I update pretty irregularly, but I always do it. Thank you so much for your support, reviews, followings and favorites and views. Now to the story!**

* * *

"Bunnymund"

"Hurry up, brat, my paws are freezing" He grabbed his arm and dragged him humiliatingly into the workshop.

Inside the warm workshop, Pitch was dragged to the Globe Room where the biggest fireplace was.

"You don't know how HAPPY I am to see you" Pitch said sarcastically, but he didn't get an answer from the rabbit, who was crouched in front of the fire.

Pitch sighed to gain courage and approached the rabbit. He crouched next to him, resting his head on the guardian's soft shoulder.

"So…what do we play?"

Bunny growled and stood up, and Pitch lost his balance, falling to the floor.

"Do not touch me, brat"

"But why not? Wouldn't you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch said mockingly, trying to reach the Guardian's long ears

Bunny pushed him aside and, ignoring him, he continued warming his paws.

Pitch pouted, when he had an idea. He was about to go to his room when Bunny grabbed his hood and pulled him. "Where are ya going, brat?!"

"To-To my bedroom…I-I thought we-we could play something…"

"Puff! Play!? With ya?! Not on your nelly"

"Come on, Bunnymund, don't be bad…I am bored, let's do something!"

"No!"

"But, why not?" Pitch whined.

"Because I say so" Bunny scanned Pitch's disappointed face. What bothered him the most was his child-like appearance, it was really convincing, and it made his Guardian's instincts activate, making him feel bad for treating him so cruelly, but he couldn't be fooled by appearances.

Pitch sat down on a chair far away from Bunny. It was tall and his feet were floating, so he started swinging them.

"Ah!"

Until Bunny threw his boomerang at him. "Stop or I will make you"

Pitch rubbed his sore arm and he mimicked him with his tongue out. "Stop or I will make you nah, nah, nah, nah"

Bunny heard him and rolled his eyes, ignoring the urge to strangle him. He was doing pretty good so far. He took out a white egg and his paint brush.

Pitch looked at him and, curiously, he approached the guardian. He just had to talk more with the guardian, and he won't treat him so hostilely.

"What-What are you painting?"

"Easter eggs"

"…Your eggs?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes"

"Puff! Hahahaha" Pitch laughed.

But Bunny didn't understand. "What are you laughing at?!" He asked, pointing with the paint brush.

"No-Nothing, Bunnymund. Sorry"

"I thought so"

"…Is Easter funny?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because it is"

"When is it?"

"…April"

"Why do you give eggs?"

"Not of your business, brat"

"Why do you paint them now? It is four months away…Don't you have helpers like the yetis or the baby teeth?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!"

"What do people do in Easter?"

"Easter is a holiday in where I teach children and everyone that this is time of new life and hope…there are so many reasons I would take all day to explain…" Bunny looked down at the kid and smiled. He felt proud of his job, he couldn't talk about his important job with the guardians.

Pitch smiled too.

When it is Easter, can-can I go with you?"

"Absolutely not!"

Both smiles disappeared.

"Why not?"

"Do you think I am that stupid to let you ruin everything like you did years ago?!"

"I-I ha-haven't ruined anything, Bunnymind..I don't remember-"

"Sure! You don't remember! Shut up your trap, yeah?!"

Pitch flinched and looked down, thinking about Bunny's word. He hadn't ruined Easter…have he? It couldn't be true, he was good, he would never destroy something on purpose.

**Unless we tell you so…**

_Unless you tell me-what? NO! I am good, no matter what that voice says._

"Bunnymund"

"What now…"

"All the children who want, participate in Easter?"

"Of course"

"Then, why can't I?" He asked hurt. It didn't seem fair.

"Because you're not a kid"

Pitch hummed in thought. "Yeah…you are right, I am not"

Bunny lifted his head almost immediately. Had he just declared he was lying? "I knew it! Whatever you have used to look like that, you didn't fool-"

"I think I am a teenager, Bunnymund"

Aster rolled his eyes and focused on his little googie again. That was, until he saw Pitch moving again.

"Stop moving, you insufferable brat!"

"I live here! You can't prohibit me anything!"

"Of course I can, little pest. It so much easier to watch that you don't do anything to the workshop if you stay in one place" He said, sitting him on the tall chair from before.

Pitch looked at him hurt. "I-I would never do something to the workshop…North's my friend"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Listen here, you move, you die, clear?" He said, glaring at him centimeters away from his face.

Pitch nodded, glaring back.

After a few minutes of planning ways to tease the guardian, Pitch said disdainfully.

"Hey!"

"Who you dare talk to me like that!?"

"Why would children like for Easter silly empty eggs?! What hope could that bring?"

"…They have chocolate inside, you idiot"

"CHOCOLATE?!" Forgetting he was angry at the pooka, he ran towards him, pulling his arm.

"Can you give me one?! Pleasepleasepleaseplease! PLEASE! Really! I promise I will be good, yeesss?!" Pitch started jumping next to Bunny, who, remembering Sophie does the same every time he visits her, smiled.

"You like chocolate?"

"I LOVE IT!" Pitch pouted pleadingly.

Bunny looked at Pitch's wide and hopeful golden-silver eyes and smiled, letting his guardian's instincts to take the control.

He took out from his belt a finished egg and gave it to Pitch, who took it cautiously.

He looked up at Bunny as if asking for permission, but he was exploding of emotion inside.

"Come on, eat it"

Pitch didn't think twice and started to peel the shell, but then he discovered it was candy and licked it. When he reached the chocolate, he stuffed it into his mouth in one bite and his eyes got wide when it started to melt in his mouth. He sighed contently.

"What do you think?" Bunny asked, chuckling at Pitch's shocked face.

Pitch swallowed. "It's the best chocolate I have ever eaten!"

"It is an old recipe I created long time ago…I do it by myself at my Warren"

"Wow…your-your Warren?"

"That's right; I live and prepare everything for Easter there"

"Cool…I-I would like to see it…Jack talked to me about it a lot"

"Maybe…" He said smiling, he had really started trusting the kid, he really had, but then his stubbornness and distrust took over him.

_Did you really fall so easy for his games? Don't you remember what he did?! He just didn't endanger the kids in the past, he is a monster!_

Bunny's eye twitched and he growled. Pitch looked at him confused when the rabbit started laughing.

"Ah! Hahaha I can't believe you almost fooled me, rat-bag…I told you I wasn't going to fall for your tricks"

"…What?"

"Don't act as if you don't know! I am tired of it! You know exactly what you did, you are a monster, a murderer! You killed a complete race with your own hands!"

Pitch backed away, feeling nervous with the 'murderer' accusation. "What-What are you talking about, Bunnymund? I-I…never…ah…"

Aster approached him, poking him his chest with a paw. "Oh, come on, Pitch! None of the guardians who believe you is here! Why don't you stop acting?!"

"Acting what?!" He asked nervously. He wasn't acting anything! Was he?!

Bunnymund grabbed his hair abruptly, lifting his hair and making Pitch scream.

"You know what?! I am tired of you…North said I couldn't do you anything, but, what if we play something?" He scanned the place while Pitch's little fingers tried to take his paw off his hair, and he smiled pleased, dragging the boy pitilessly towards this place. Pitch couldn't do anything but follow him; it hurt more if he fought.

"Please, Bunnymund, let go! I don't want to play anymore! I don't want to play!"

In front of him, there was a door, which Aster opened with his free paw…it was a closet.

"Bunnymund! NO! What's wrong with you!? Please, don't! Don't do it! Please!" Without hearing his pleas, he threw him inside.

"The game's called 'let's see if the boogeyman can get out of the closet'" and before Pitch could stand up, Bunny slammed the door close.

The boy immediately stood up and started hammering against the door with all his strength. "Open the door,Bunnymund! Please, open it! I don't like to be here, please! It is dark, I don't like the dark! This is not funny!" He shouted angrily while hitting.

He heard Bunnymund laughed. "Use your powers then!"

Pitch sobbed. "I don't have powers!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! You have to steal them from Sandy, first!"

"Open the door! I am sorry, I am sorry, I will behave, please don't leave me alone…it-it is dark here…I am scared…" By a little space between the door and the wall, he saw Bunny go"

"Don't go…BUNNYMUND!" He hit desperately, but the rabbit didn't change his mind.

He rested his head against the door, hoping it was just a cruel joke from the rabbit, but, after long minutes of waiting, he realized Bunnymund wasn't coming.

He sat down on the floor and curled up in a corner, hugging his legs as strong as he could and pulled his hood up.

The closet was dark, so dark; it had to be three meters tall and half a meter wide. He looked up and saw there was a small shelf with remaining materials, like boxes, ribbons, wrapping paper, lights, paint buckets, etc. He was scared to move and make it all fell on him.

Confused, he thought about what he did wrong…He hadn't told Bunnymund anything wrong. Maybe mimicking? Eating his chocolate? Was it a test? Asking to go to the Warren? Could that have annoyed him?

He was such an useless kid, maybe that's why the Guardian hated him so much. He rested his head on the wall and sobbed quietly. He couldn't do anything good, could he?!

The shadows in the closet started to surround him, as if trying to comfort him, but it only made him feel even more helpless…

It was so dark here, and with each passing minute, everything got darker, and more pairs of red eyes watched him from the darkness.

_No more darkness, please, no more darkness, I hate it, I am scared, no more, no more, no more, no more…_

Pitch didn't notice he was starting to rock back and forth, hyperventilating.

He felt so tired, but he didn't want to sleep. The darkness hid monsters who would devour him the moment he close his eyes….But his head hurt so much, his arms, his legs…he…he had to sleep…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch was awakened by the sound of the door opening, all the darkness chased away to reveal the amount of light in the Workshop, and the Easter Bunny glaring at him.

He curled up even tighter against the wall. _I don't want to go with him, don't want to!_

"Stand up" He said. Pitch shook his head repeatedly.

"Stand up or I will make you!" Bunnymund shouted, hitting Pitch slightly on the head and the boy whimpered, flinching with fear. The Guardian of Hope burst out laughing.

Pitch started to stand up, but the moment he tried, he fell to his knees in front of the rabbit's feet, his legs were numbed for all the time they had stayed in one position.

"You being like this is funnier than I thought" He said chuckling. The black haired boy stood up with his head low.

"I won the game, you couldn't come out" Aster said casually.

Pitch nodded angrily, he didn't want to talk to him, he knew he would end up crying and he felt bad enough as to cry in front of the guardian.

"You aren't going to talk, brat?"

Pitch wanted to answer with something sarcastic, but seeing Bunny's intimidating glare, his braveness soon disappeared. "Ho-Ho mu-much time was I the-there?"

Bunny nodded with satisfaction. "A day, North comes tomorrow"

"I-I am sorry"

"With an apology you don't fix what you did"

"What did I do?!" He shouted.

"Are you raising your voice with me?! Do you want to end up in a worse place than the closet?!"

Pitch immediately shut up and shook his head, Bunnymund laughed. He told Pitch they were returning to the Globe Room again.

"Bu-bu-bunnym-mund…" Pitch said as low as he could, so he wouldn't think he was shouting.

"Urrghh. What now?"

"I-I am hungry"

The rabbit sighed wearily and grabbed Pitch's wrist, dragging him to the kitchen to get there faster. He might hate him, but he wouldn't let him to starve, he was not the monster after all.

He sat Pitch on a chair, who quickly hugged his legs, and Bunny started searching through the cabinets something to eat. There were no yetis in the kitchen, so Bunny was happy to know they won't give Pitch more food than necessary.

When he put the peanut butter sandwich with a glass of water on the table, Pitch was trembling.

"Your food, eat"

Pitch looked at him with skepticism. He was afraid to eat that, it could be poisoned or something…but his hunger won his reasoning and devoured the sandwich in seconds. Discovering that…

Nothing happened.

He couldn't drink all his water because the rabbit was already dragging him again. In the Globe Room, Pitch searched farthest seat from the anthropomorphic rabbit.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, until Pitch's boredom made him talk.

"Bu-Bunnymund?"

The guardian looked up from the book he was reading, he had finished painting all the eggs while he was locked up.

"Can't you make silence?"

"Sorry...bu-but Jack told me there was a library here, and well, I thought I could-"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said you were staying here. There are many important and special things in the library you could break"

That was the last straw that broke the camel´s back. All Bunny had done since he came here, was tell him he would destroy something, steal something, take over something, and blah,blah,blah.

"Why can't you understand I would never do something to the Workshop?! Why would I go to the library to steal?"

"Because you are you, and you are not to trust"

"Why do you treat me so bad?! I haven't done anything to you! I barely know you! Tell me what I did!"

"You want me to tell you?! Fine! You are a murderer! You killed all my family! You destroyed all my kind just because of your greed! And I could never make you pay for all you did!" The rabbit's eyes were watering, but Pitch was already crying, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How can you say something so horrible about me?! I would never do something like that, Bunnymund! I didn't destroy your kind, I AM NOT A MURDERER!"

Bunny could have said anything, but being called murderer was too much.

Bunnymund glared at him with all his hate, green eyes blazing. "You can say whatever you want, I don't care…I already know the twisted mind you have and your amazing lying skills"

Pitch wiped his tears with his hoodie's sleeve and turned to go

"Where do you think are going?!" He shouted seriously.

"To the library, I bet there are TONS of books about how to burn a workshop in the North Pole" He said sarcastically, sick of hearing him say bad things about him, but he didn't know he made a bad move.

A boomerang hit him on the head. "Ah!"

He started to run.

He ran as fast as he could, but Bunnymund wasn't far behind, indeed, he was literally on his heels. When he got him, Bunny scratched him when his claws and Pitch cried out in pain, He knew he was dead, the guardian will kick him into unconsciousness for another month, so, without really thinking, he kicked Bunny on the stomach, and ran again, taking advantage of the rabbit's confusion and pain.

**You are dead, Black…**

"You are dead, Black!" He Heard Bunny shouting in rage and screaming, he ran faster.

He was in a zone of the workshop he had never been in before, he was scared of getting lost, but he couldn't return, so, breathless, he opened a random door and entered.

It was dark, but there was moonlight seeping by a window was enough to see.

He quickly scanned the place, there was a big desk in a corner and threw under it. He curled up as little as possible, hugging his legs against his chest. He was gasping loudly for air, tired moans escaped from his mouth as he panted. He couldn't stop shivering and wheezing.

The lights turned on and the guardian entered.

Pitch stopped breathing.

He could see the guardian's paws from his hiding place, going and coming. What Pitch didn't know, though, was that the shadows felt his stress and started to hide him, his eyes were the only things visible.

The guardian's feet stopped in front of the table and he looked under. Pitch flinched away, closing his eyes defensively, waiting for the beating that…that never came?

The rabbit shook his head grumpily and went, turning the lights off as he closed the door.

As any scared child would do, he stayed there for a while more, trembling and hiding his head between his knees. After some minutes of complete silence, he decided it was safe to come out, and crawled out of the table. He touched his cheek and immediately hissed in pain as he touched his injury. He grimaced when he saw his fingers covered in blood.

Sighing, don't knowing what to do; just hoping it doesn't bleed so much, he stayed sit down Indian style out of the table. He considered his options.

_Ok…if I go out, the kangaroo will see me and will beat me up to pulp and probably throw me to a closet again…I hope not, I think I have claustrophobia now…anyway. If I stay, I will be alone until North and Jack come…buuut I won't have to see the kangaroo so…I'll stay._

He decided not to turn on the lights, afraid of calling the attention of the hysteric Pooka. After looking around the room, he realized it was not a room, but the library! Ha! In your face, rabbit!

He was amazed by the AMOUNT of books North had, he had everything! Classics, Mystery, Terror, History, Children, even magic! He was exploring those now.

"Let's see… 'Talking to animals' volume I,II,III and IV? The best way to read minds? Controlling a person's mind? How to possess animated or unanimated objects? Tricks to control the world? But what kind of books of these?" Pitch complained under his breath. He was about to go to the Terror ones when one book called his was in a higher shelf so he had to tiptoed to get it. He saw it was completely covered in dust, but he could see yellow under the thick layer of dust.

_Poor book! How can North have his books like this?! Books must be kept in perfect conditions! _He thought as he blew the dust.

The teen started to cough. "Ah! In my nose, in my nose, in my…Achoo!" He sneezed repeatedly.

Without the dust above, Pitch saw the cover wasn't yellow but golden, the spine was dark blue and with black cursive letters he read 'The Golden Age'

"The Golden Age? Hum…never heard of this book before…." Interested in the book, he looked everywhere to find a place to read, and spotted a window seat where he could lay down.

He settled down in the seat and didn't regret his decision; the seat was big and comfortable and the moon light fell directly over him, illuminating the book perfectly.

He ran a hand over the book cover, opening the first pages carefully. He thought he would have to skip the index and acknowledgements, but found none, the story started in page one.

'This is the story of the Golden Age, a time of peace and prosperity, where humans ruled the space thousands of years ago-'

"The space? Is this science fiction?"

'If people decide to believe it or not, depends on them, because the truth is not in what we see, but in what we believe'

"What a weird saying…"

'During the Golden Age, travel between planets and stars was something as common as using an airship-'

"Airship? Really?" Pitch searched for more information about the book. It was a really weird book, but he liked it so far.

'To sail the Sea of Stars. The universe was governed by Constellations, groups of planets and stars led by benevolent families who ruled with imagination and fairness. The most powerful house, as well as the most loved and respected, was the Lunaroff house, who swore through generations to rid the universe of the dark and evil, which came in the form of Fearlings, Dream Pirates, and Nightmare Men.

These monsters constantly threatened the peace in the Golden Age-'

"Wow…It would have been interesting to live in this time…" Pitch said, looking at the dark sky, at the moon, with a little smile.

'To protect the dreams and happiness of the people, something really appreciated in the time, the Constellations of the Golden Age joined together and, with time, they created one of the biggest army in the universe, all of them trained in fighting and navigation to fight evil'

Pitch's eyes widened and started seeing all the pages quickly. Apart from the text, there were pictures of different characters and the different air crafts of the time.

_Good! There are drawings! :D_

"I wonder how long did the Golden Age lasted, who and how were the Lunanoffs…why did the Golden Age finished? They had good rulers and a great army…maybe the war leader wasn't that good…"

'The Golden fleet was commanded by many general throughout the time, all of them fighting proud and bravely against evil and danger, just to protect their people, family and friends. All of them were excellent warriors, but, between them all, there was one in particular who brought the Golden Age to its peak, to its highest splendor, one of the bravest and fearless generals who had lived, General-'

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwhh!" Pitch yawned loudly while unconsciously cuddling in the seat. The chase from before had left him tired, but he had to know!

"Ge-"Aaaawhh" 'ne-' "Aaawhh" 'ral-' "Aawh"

After some failed attempts to read the name (his body apparently didn't want him to read it), he managed to read the last paragraph before falling asleep.

'General Kozmotis Pitchiner, Lord High General of the Galaxies. He was one of the greatest war leaders of all time, with brilliant military tactics, fearless and bold. He was loved and respected by everyone. He took care of his soldiers and especially, his family'

_Kozmotis Pitchiner, uh? I can't wait…z, z,z…to read more about him…z,z,z…he…cool…would have liked…meet him…z, wish…to be…like him…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch groaned. He was turning, bothered by the sunlight falling directly to his face.

"Aaaaagghh!" He moaned. "Turn that thing oooofff!" He rolled and fell face first to the floor. He growled and rubbed his eyes...He looked around, where was he?

Then he remembered the persecution, that he decided to stay here for the night, that he found this book of the Golden Age and then fell asleep…

_What day is today? …Christmas! North returns today!_

He grabbed his book and ran to the door, turning the knob slowly and poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. It was. He closed the door and, running like a spy, hiding behind chairs and rolling in the floor, he got to the Globe Room. He didn't have to wait much because some minutes later, North and Jack entered.

"NORTH!" The black haired boy shouted and ran to hug him. "You don't know HOW HAPPY I am to see you!" He said sincerely.

"Haha, I missed you too, Pitch" North said, picking him up, Pitch's feet where dangling off the floor.

"And what am I? I don't receive a hug?" Jack asked teasingly when North answered.

"A boy very, very grounded"

"Why?" Pitch asked.

"Well, our dear Jack here, almost crashed sleigh…three times"

"It was an accident!"

"I asked you to keep sleigh stable, Jack! We ended up doing flips in the air!"

"How was I supposed to know that plane came, or that the Eiffel Tower was there, or that wall was there! I already said I was sorry!"

Pitch laughed…and hugged North a bit tighter. He knew he shouldn't hug him anymore, but he couldn't. He really needed to be with him after the horrible moment he had with Bunnymund.

"Pitch, what-what is that, boy?!" North asked him worriedly, letting Pitch go and lifting his head to see the scar which ran from his upper lip to part of his cheek.

Pitch unconsciously touched the scar with his lip, and decided to change the topic. "Uh…a book from the library…could you lend it to me, please?" North frowned but nodded.

"Of course, lad. Books are to read" It was Pitch's turn to frown. He thought North only kept his book in the library to not seeing them again…

"Where's Bunny?"

As if on cue, Bunny entered to the Globe Room, gasping and covered in ash.

"North! We have a problem, mate, I can't find-You!"

Pitch hid his head in North's chest, hugging him.

_Please, North, don't let him hurt me!_

"You will see now…" But, before Bunny could even touch Pitch, North stepped before him.

"Don't you think about it, Aster"

"North! What's wrong with you, mate?! That sneaking rat bag disappeared all yesterday! I am sure he had already broken something!"

Pitch eyes watered, he won't let Bunny tell North that he was bad, because he wasn't.

"That-That's not true, North. I haven't done anything…Bunnymund blames me for things I haven't done…" He said, giving his best impression of puppy eyes. Then he looked at Bunny with hate.

**Wouldn't you like to get the kangaroo in trouble?**

_**I have to agree on that. Accuse him!**_

"He locked me up in a closet all day, North! He told me horrible things! That I was a monster, a murderer and he hit me…He did me this" He pointed to his scar.

Bunnymund stayed still, wide eyed. He didn't thought he would accuse him.

"Aster…can we talk…alone?" North looked at both teens, as if saying 'get out'

Jack and Pitch went, but not before the black haired boy stuck his tongue out triumphantly at the rabbit when North wasn't looking.

"…He locked you in a closet?" Jack asked incredulous. He had taken his hat off, and it was hanging from the curve of his staff. Pitch looked at him sad.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No,no,no,no,no,no, I believe you...but...I didn't think Bunny could do something like that..." Jack said, disappointed of his fellow guardian.

"Well, I gave him an opportunity, like you said, but it is impossible, he hates me!"

Jack sighed and noticed the golden book Pitch was holding under the arm. "Where did you find this book?"

"In the library...it's cool" Pitch gave him the book so Jack could see it.

"The Golden Age…I think North talked to me about that…is this the time where people lived in the space?"

"Yep! ...North knows about this era?" Pitch asked him.

"Yeah…but he said someone told him about it, he didn't live there"

"And you?"

"Puff! Me? Haha. I am barely three hundred years old and you think I am from a time of thousands? I was born in the Earth, in Burgess"

"Where Jamie lives?" Pitch asked. Walking without direction, they reached the kitchen. Both sat down at the table.

"There. I lived in the colonial times of Burgess, with my mom and sister, Emma...my dad died I think when I was little because I don't remember him"

"Oh…Wait a second…If you were human…how did you become…you?"

Jack laughed. "My name was Jackson Overland…hey, don't laugh or I won't tell you, and the Moon turned me into a spirit after saving Emma…We were ice skating and the ice started to break…"

Pitch felt Jack was uncomfortable talking about that. "Jack, if you don't want to tell me…" But Jack didn't hear him. "Emma was scared and…I told her we were going to play a game…I threw her to the thicker ice with my staff…but for the force I changed places with her and felt instead…when I woke up, I only knew my name was Jack Frost…"

Pitch looked at Jack, bemused. His friend…had died saving his sister? Pitch hugged Jack when he noticed that talking about his past had depressed him. "Jack, you were really brave. You gave your life for your sister, not many people would do that…"

"Um…yeah, well…enough about me…who were you before being Pitch Black?"

_Before being me? I don't know who I was before being Pitch Black…_

**You were no one, nothing.**

"I was no one, nothing before being Pitch Black" He automatically said when he heard the voice.

_It can't be true…_**Listen to us, stupid boy! We created you for that!**

It was Jack's turn to look at Pitch bemused. "We all were someone before, Pitch. I also thought the same but then I realized it wasn't true"

_And if I really had a past life...and I just don't remember it? _**You don't remember it because it didn't exist.**

"Well, I am an exception then, because I was nothing, ok? I just…woke up in the darkness"

"Pitch, we can go ask-" **Will you let that brat rub you in the face something you didn't have?!**

"Can you stop insisting?! Understand! I have always been Pitch Black!"

Jack looked at him sad.

"…but…" He said when a vague memory crossed his mind.

Jack was confused. "But, what?"

"When I woke up…I-I only knew my name…was Pitch"

"Yeah, Pitch Black"

"No. Just Pitch"

"Then, how-"

"I added Black after…" He said coldly.

Jack stopped insisting. Apparently, the boy didn't remember his past life and was so determined to say he didn't have one. When Tooth told him about it, he was excited! He knew Pitch had a past life, he should go ask.

When he looked at Pitch again, the boy was resting his head on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. My head hurts, that's all"

Jack looked at him suspiciously and put his cold hand on his gray and pale forehead, cooling it, making Pitch sigh happily. "Haha, better?"

Jack's eyes widened as Pitch nodded with a numb expression. "Hey! I remembered something! The other guardians come today"

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Each year, North makes a meeting to celebrate Christmas, where there is plenty of food and presents!" Jack said thrilled.

It sounded so cool and great, that Pitch wanted to go, but he was sure he wasn't even allowed to get close to it. He wanted to tell Jack that, but, not wanting to depress Jack, he said with a fake smile. "Haha…yeah...what fun…!"

"It is! Really, have you seen the big tree in the workshop? I usually help to decorate it, but I was really busy this year"

_I helped with it. _Pitch thought proudly. He nodded.

"I bet this Christmas party will be great, but you have to be really careful if you want to eat sweets, because Tooth notices EVERYTHING. I remember that in my first Christmas with the guardians, I ate all the candy canes and Tooth almost had a heart attack. She chased me down with a tooth brush while everyone laughed! No one helped me, except Sandy, who was preparing a dream sand ball to knock her out. At the end, the sand exploded everywhere and we fell asleep, even Sandy! But I still think he fell asleep because he wanted to…When we woke up, it was still early, so North drank a glass of vodka or whisky, the same thing, and minutes later, North, Bunny and Sandy were drunk singing Christmas Carols! Haha I also remember that-"

Pitch just listened how Jack babbled excitedly about his Christmases with the guardians, and how becoming a Guardian was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Pitch felt happy for him, but it was turning more difficult to ignore the envy growing in his heart.

_You are just being childish. _He told himself again and again. _Jack is your friend, you shouldn't be jealous._

Jack was telling him about that time when North got stuck in a chimmey, when Pitch interrupted him.

"I-I am sorry but, Bunnymund is going to be in that meeting?"

Jack stopped talking. "Ah…yeah, I suppose…You won't come now, will you?"

Pitch shook his head. Even if he wanted to, he wasn't allowed to go.

"Come on! Don't be like that! Who cares about what Bunny thinks?"

In that moment, North entered to the kitchen with some yetis, the latters were using hair nets and aprons which made the younger spirits burst out laughing.

"Yetis and I will make cookies for meeting, want to help?"

Jack nodded but Pitch asked. "That depends…what flavor will the cookies have?"

"Chocolate"

Pleased with Santa's answer, he smiled and nodded. Jack and he started to help with the cookies...key Word: help.

While the yetis mixed the dough in a bowl, Jack used it to make little dough soldiers, freezing it to keep it solid, and Pitch ate the chocolate they were going to use. North just laughed for what they were doing, the yetis…not, because they will have to clean the boys' mess.

"Hey, Piiiiiittcchh…think fast!" A frozen dough ball landed on his face.

"OOUUCH! That hurt!" While Jack laughed, Pitch grabbed a bit of flour and blew it on the guardian's face, covering it with white.

"Agh! In the nose, in the nose!" Jack sneezed flour and a battle of flour and dough started.

Pitch licked the dough and threw it to Jack.

"Iugh! Gross! My turn!" And he did the same to Pitch.

The battle lasted a few minutes more until it was stopped by the guardian of wonder with a loud "I think that was enough!"

Both boys were covered from head to toe with flour and dough, the yetis were groaning and moaning for the disaster behind their refuge, and North chuckled while shaking his head.

They were sent to the sewing room to get clean clothes. Pitch didn't ask, but he didn't understand why they couldn't return to their rooms…not that he had more clothes there…

Half an hour later, Jack came out with a clean blue sweatshirt with zip and light brown pants and Pitch with a black long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his black 'converse'…he loved those sneakers.

"Jack…" He said to call the other boy's attention, as he was frosting the floor.

"I-I would like to go with you to the-the meeting…maybe if you could-" _ask them if I can go…_

"Really? Good!" Jack said. "It will be great, you will see!...Don't worry for Bunny, I will be with you all the time, kay?"

Pitch nodded, ignoring the bad voice saying **He will leave you alone, he doesn't care, you will be alone**' and followed Jack to see how did the kitchen finished. Without their really useful help, the yetis finished the cookies and cleaned the floor, tables and walls minutes later covered in flour.

Laughing childishly, they stole the cookies and ran as fast as they could to get away from some really angry and pissed yetis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack was really excited. In some minutes more, the guardians will come. He was watching cartoons in the Living Room. Pitch was sleeping on his shoulder. It was the first time the boy fell asleep and used him as a pillow.

Jack moved his shoulder sharply and Pitch fell to the other side of the sofa, seconds later, he rolled and fell to the floor.

Jack burst out laughing when he saw Pitch's pained expression. "Nnnnn! Come on, stop doing that" Pitch whined, rubbed his eyes on the floor.

"Stop falling asleep on me and I will stop"

"I am sorry…It is not my fault…I-I haven't slept well this days, I have had-"

"It's not my fault not want to be your pillow" Jack said, not paying attention to what Pitch's said.

Pitch climbed to the sofa once more. He was tired, and wasn't interested at all in watching 'Regular Show' with Jack, so he tried to find a good position to sleep…ending up on Jack's shoulder once again.

Jack sighed heavily, looking at Pitch's long and disheveled black hair.

"Ok…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Workshop's dining room was big, really big. With a big chandelier hanging from the roof, and christmas trimmings decorating the place. There was a long table for 10 people, and had different Christmassy and not Christmassy dishes.

The dining room was only used for special occasion and this was one of them. Six spirits were sat down, chatting and laughing happily…well, not exactly.

Jack and Pitch were playing with the food, Tooth, Sandy and North were murmuring things to each other and Aster had a really big frown.

Pitch, despite of the awkward silence, was having fun. North did let him be with them in the meeting, and Jack hadn't left him alone, as he promised. The food was delicious (the bits of food he dared to eat with everyone watching him) and Jack was telling jokes, some really silly and others cool, but the frost boy always made him smile. The best of all? The kangaroo hadn't said anything, so it was easier to ignore.

When North brought the turkey, a really big for that matter, everyone's mouths watered. Jack grabbed the knife.

"I will cut it" He said, but Pitch took it from his hand. "What are you doing? You can't grab a knife like that, can I cut it?"

Glaring at each other, they started to fight for the knife, pulling it. "Leave it!" "Make me!"

"I will cut it" North announced with another knife, ignoring the dangerous fighting that was taking place in front of him

"Boys! Stop! Don't play with that, you are going to get hurt!" Tooth shouted, interrupting the fight and taking the knife from them, giving it to North, who simply put it away. Sandy watched silently sipping his eggnog.

"Ah! Oh no! Did you hear that, Pitch?! My eye fell, look!" Jack said grabbing a meatball and showing it to the other teen, who burst out laughing.

"If only that was Pitch's…" Bunny murmured under his breath, making the tiny guardian to hit him on the arm, strongly.

Bunny stroked his sore arm and looked up, just in time to see the scar he had left on Pitch a day ago. Tooth had asked what had happened flying around as her over protective instincts activated, but Pitch told her he had fell to not worry her.

Bunny sighed grumpily, remembering the lecture North's gave him.

Flashback.

North waited for them to go to send Bunny a serious glare, Aster almost never saw Santa so angry.

Bunny, on the other hand, was confused, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why?" North simply asked.

"Why, what?"

"Don't you act as if you don't know, Bunnymund. I told you not to hurt the boy"

"That's the point, North! I didn't see a kid…just Pitch" He said with a smile.

"Aster, understand! I know you don't like Pitch for what happened in the past but you have to forget-"

"Forget?! Are you asking me to forget the screams and agonizing pleas of my people when they were consumed by darkness and fearlings?! To forget the look in my family, brothers, parents, asking me to help them, to run!? To forget Pitch's sickening look as he destroyed my entire planet, my home?! …Mate, I can't…I will never forget that"

"Aster…I know, I know and I am really sorry for what happened, old friend, we all have suffered for his acts…but you have to distinguish the acts of that man from this kid who doesn't have the fault of anything. Don't treat him like that for things he doesn't remember, for something he can't change…"

"They are the bloody same! I still don't understand how you can't see it! He is acting! Just because he looks like a child it doesn't mean he is one"

"So Jack is not a child? He looks like one" North said calmly.

Bunny quieted down. He had complained so much about Jack without knowing him, he had talked so bad about him with other spirits, something he regretted now.

"…It is different" He mumbled. "He had always been…"

"You didn't think the same a few years ago, Aster…Our job as Guardians is to watch over all the children of the world, good or bad, naughty or nice…we protect them and, whether we want to admit it or not, Jack and Pitch are included now. We already failed with Jack… but I won't let us fail with Pitch"

Bunny was about to argue, but North continued.

"For three hundred years, my boy was alone, knowing nothing but his name, we didn't help him, we didn't give him support, we didn't even know he existed for most of his immortal life…And I am afraid to say you are the one who failed the most"

"…What?"

"A guardian is forbidden of hitting a child…and you did twice, with Jack…and Pitch"

"I-I know, mate...I was blinded with rage in the Blizzard of '68, but-"

"But nothing! You did it, Aster! You are a Guardian!"

"I know!"

"Where is the Hope you say you protect?"

Aster's answer died in his throat, mouth open and ears plastered to his skull for the emotional blow North gave him.

"You should have been the first person to give Pitch an opportunity, not the one who continue refusing to believe in him. He is a child now and we must protect him like the rest, no hitting him, not insult him, Aster. You are forgetting who you are just for anger and you aren't seeing the wonderful boy who is with us"

Bunny was breathing heavily, his eyes threatened to let tears fall, but as the warrior he was, he wouldn't let that happen.

"I will see you in the meeting, Bunnymund…And, if you dare to say something bad about him…it won't be Pitch who you should worry about"

End of the Flashback

Bunny looked at Pitch who was sipping orange juice, trying not to laugh at Jack's antics. Using baby carrots, the white haired spirit put them in his mouth like teeth and smiled at Pitch funnily. Pitch burst out laughing, spitting all the juice. Jack laughed and the baby carrots fell to the floor.

The Dreamweaver laughed silently, choking accidentally with the eggnog he was drinking. Tooth giggled happily and North loud guffaws resounded in all the Dining Room. Everyone laughed, except Bunny, even though a smile threatened to appear in his face.

After dinner, Bunny opened a tunnel and went, not before saying bye to his fellow guardians. Pitch sighed in relief.

The guardians started telling him all their adventures throughout time, how they became who they were and the importance of their centers.

Pitch couldn't stop smiling, his heart aching with happiness. The Guardians were treating so good, they were kind and smiling all the time, they had invited him to their meeting, even though he should be locked up in his room, alone, because he really didn't deserve this. He felt so loved, appreciated, he felt...part of a _family_, they cared for him, he was worth their time…

That was until…

"North, and the presents?" Jack asked with an innocent smile, giving Pitch a quick glance to see if he heard.

He had.

_Pre-presents? I-I didn't think North would give me presents..._

His eyes lit up and he bit his lip in anticipation, the ache of happiness in his heart now wringing with hope.

"Ah! Haha! How forget that?!" North got out of the Dining Room and returned seconds later, carrying a big red sack.

Jack, still with a big smile in his face, bit his lip to keep from giggling and grabbed Pitch's arm, dragging him towards it.

There were many presents in the sack, from clothes and little toys to big and expensive electronic devices…but none of them were for Pitch.

"Oh gosh! Look! Pitch! Look!" Jack gasped, showing him a toy. "It's awesome!"

Pitch tried to pass the lump in his throat, breathing heavily to not feel the horrible pain in his heart as his hopes crumbled. Why-Why didn't he receive anything? Was-Was he that bad?!

"Ye-Yeah, Jack…I-I am a bit tired ok? I am-am going to-to go now, ok?" He stood up, blinking slowly to clear his blurry sight and looked at the other two surprised guardians, they were wide eyed and gaping, they looked…sad. Sad for him? No. No one cares.

He nodded defeatedly,understanding the implicit message, and went.

_I am NOT going to cry, I am not going to cry…I…am…not… _A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it angrily with his sleeve. _How could I be such a fool?! I was an idiot…I was so stupid thinking that-that I really was something for them, that they cared!...I thought they considered me their- _**Their family?! Are you serious?! How could you think such a low thing like that?! Look at you! Foolish, ugly boy. Why would they consider you something important? You are not one of them, they hate you! After everything YOU did to them, you can't wait something less…**

_They don't like me, they don't care, they hate me, they will kick me out…_

"Pitch!? Haha, come on! Don't you want to play with me this new game I have? It will be fun!" Jack had apparently been following him, with that sickening grin still in his face.

_Why does he continue rubbing it on my face?! _**Because he hates you…we don't hate you, Pitch…**

"Where are you going? Let's better try this new game I downloaded, yeah? Hahahahaha"

"To-To the room Mr. North gave me, leave me alone, Frost!" Pitch screamed. He was breathing heavily, it was the only way to talk without crying. "Go away! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

**He just want to see you suffer…MAKE HIM PAY!**

Jack didn't look angry at all, he continued smiling. "To _your_ room? Haha. Great! We can play there, your room is cool"

There were in front of Pitch's bedroom door. The black haired teen chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head slowly.

"Jack, shut the fuck up, that is not my room, and is everything but-" Pitch kicked the door open and his sentence died in a surprised gasp.

"…Cool"

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Pitch went, Jack quickly winked at North and went after him.

Tooth looked at Santa perplexed, using all her power to not punch him on the face. What enraged her more, was finding him smiling happily with his arms crossed.

"Are you _insane_, Nicholas?! How could you do that?! Poor Pitch...he-he looked so excited…"

Sandy blinked a few times to get out of his shock. "What the hell, North?! Didn't you see the look of betrayal he had when he went?!

North smiled and moved his hand, underestimating the problem. "Bah! Nonsense! Children shouldn't be sad in Christmas, let's see, dah?"

Sandy and Tooth furrowed their eyebrows but followed the Guardian of red towards the room. Each one had a theory of what was happening, but stayed in silence until they could prove it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch gaped in awe for the room he had in front. It was so big! It was twice the size of his old room and had many, many things that were definitely not there before.

This wasn't his.

"I-I am sorry…I-I got confused…" He said, turning around with his pale grey cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. Jack didn't let him move, though, as he trapped him in a hug that sent shivers down his spine.

Jack giggled. "Merry Christmas, Pitch!"

"…What?"

"You are kinda slow today, Pitch…This is your room!" Jack said with that sickening grin, his emotion making snowflakes to start floating in the air.

Pitch frowned, grimacing in absolute confusion and entered to the room. It had a Tv similar to Jack's, with the same black box connected to it. A black bookcase with different books, which, after taking them carefully from the shelf, noticed they were books of mystery and terror, his favorites.

There was a desk with the edges and handles black, next to a blue swivel chair. He went to see the wardrobe, running a hand by the painted wood. He found many clothes: t-shirts, pants, shirts, pajama, jackets, coats, hoodies, shoes, sneakers, etc.

The bed was twice the size of the last one and had a black and blue bedspread, with white pillows. It had a huge amount of presents, all of them wrapped in red or green.

_This is… for me?...They did this…for me…Why?! I am not worth it…why for me?!_

He turned to the door, just in time to see North, Tooth and Sandy arrive, they had worried expressions, but they erased as they saw the room.

"Wh-Why?!" He whimpered, shaking his head as he looked at North.

"You are not in Naughty List anymore! Good kids receive presents!"

_Why was I in the Naughty List before? _His young features showed how distressed he was.

"I don't want it…" He said sobbing, letting the tears fall. He didn't deserve this kind of things; he didn't deserve anything, that voice told him so.

"Why do you give me this?! I don't want it! I can't have it! I- I don't deserve it…I-I am not one of you…" Pitch's shoulders were shaking while he sobbed. He wanted this, but he couldn't have it, they will take it away from him once they realized it.

North's heart clenched painfully and approached him, kneeling before him. "Sh…don't cry, son. Pitch, look at me" He said softly, wiping Pitch's tears. "Of course you deserve it, you are a good boy, and it doesn't matter if you aren't a guardian. You are my lad and that's enough"

"…North!" Pitch cried, leaping on North to hug him, who stood up with the boy on his arms.

It seemed like the Boogeyman hadn't had any kind of affection before.

"That's the best present you could have given me!" He said crying happily in his shoulder.

"No, Pitch, we treated you really bad before and we, I, feel really sorry. A new room was the least I could give you"

Pitch shook his head, hugging North even tighter, as if he feared he will disappear if he let go. "No, the room not"

"Then what?"

"You accepting me in your family"

Tooth couldn't hold it back anymore and squealed, and flew to the two spirits to hug them, Jack quickly followed, laughing madly, and finally Sandy, who had a small smile in his face. North let Pitch go, even when he didn't want to, and told him to open his presents. Pitch climbed to the bed and with trembling hands, he grabbed one. He was really scared, he feared this was just a cruel dream, a nightmare that would make everything disappear…but he opened it

Most of the presents were toys or books he had said at some moment he liked but never asked for one. Between this, there were many boxes of Legos to build, cars, planes, trucks, houses, cities, etc., or different electronic devices he had never seen before, nor know what they were for, like the rectangular black thing with a screen and a circle below, the logo of a bitten apple behind.

The more presents he opened, the more careless he was, too excited to know what was inside. The last present was different, though. No action figures, no devices, no legos. It was a little stuffed horse. It was dark brown, the mane and tail were brown and his eyes were black, but if you look at it carefully, you will see the blue glow in them. He was old for stuffed toys, but smiled grateful anyway. There was something in that horse that looked familiar,but he couldn't say why.

"Thank you…for-for everything" He said politely, wipping the small happy tears that covered his cheeks.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed the 'rectangular black square' "I have to teach you how to use this, it is really important for teens to know"

While Jack explained an outdated Pitch how to download games and that he had to touch the screen to make it work, the other three guardians left them alone and returned to the Dining Room.

"North…you scared me!" Tooth said, punching his shoulder, hardly. "I thought you had gone crazy"

"Scaring is no my job, Tooth, is Pitch's, and I can't believe you really thought I wouldn't give him presents" North said with a funny pout.

Sandy laughed silently at the comment and gladly received another glass of eggnog, which was dangerously contaminated with North's vodka.

The adult Guardians toasted for another year, fulfilling their jobs with the children, for being partners, friends, family…and, even after all what happened, for having Pitch with them.

The minutes passed, and as new weird habit of the guardians, always three of their five members ended up with an exaggerated dose of alcohol in their systems…Hey, they also had the right to drink at least one night a year…

"Listen everyone! I have not seen…not seen Bunny for centuries! Have you seen him? I have to tell him something really, really, important!" North shouted, examining his transparent bottle to see where has the liquid inside gone.

"Um…I don't know..." Tooth replied, confused. "What are you going to tell him?"

"That Christmas is better than Easter!" North shouted loudly.

Tooth facepalmed, rubbing her forehead. "This…is your entire fault, North…alcohol is bad for teeth…and you made me drink it!" Tooth accused.

"I did *hiccup* didn't do anything! Sandy!"

Sandy looked up from his glass and glared at North, with an expression that clearly said 'what the hell do you want, North, don't you see I am drinking'

"Tell Toothy I didn't do anything! And that Christmas is better than everything, everything!"

Sandy wrote with barely understandable letters. "He didn't do anything and Christmas is better than nothing, nothing"

Before they could process what Sandy wrote, they heard the giggles of certain boys and smiling, they went to find them. They went to Pitch's room, both boys were in the Play, playing with a new videogame.

"Since when there are two Jacks?" North murmured, receiving a questioning look from Tooth, who was the most sober.

"Die, Pitch! Die! Mwahahahahaahaha!" Jack shouted, destroying Pitch's character in the game.

"Hey! You cheated!" Pitch acussed.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sandy smiled and sent dreamsand to them.

"No-" Jack yawned, making Pitch yawn seconds later.

"Who was next?" Jack asked, confused for the unexpected yawn, he had felt so hyper just seconds ago. The guardians laughed behind the door, covering their mouths to not be heard.

"Doesn't matter, restart the game" Pitch said, choosing the character Jack used before, hoping to win this time.

Sandy moved his hands, telling the others to remain silence before creating more golden sand threads which floated toward the teens, who yawned again, laying down on the carpet. They couldn't sit anymore.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked Pitch, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "No"

North started laughing loudly, Tooth covered his mouth with her hands, smiling. "Shhhh!"

"yes, yes you are" Jack said, for some unknown reason, his eyes couldn't see the tv, they were closing.

"No, no I am not" Pitch replied, letting the control fall gently to the floor and closing his eyes.

"Yes"

"No"

"Y…es"

Sandy giggled and sent the final blow, knocking the boys out completely, the game largely forgotten.

Tooth entered and couldn't help but coo at the sleeping boys. Over Jack's head, there were dream zombies which dream Jack was freezing with his staff.

Her eye's widened momentarily and flew away, letting the half-awake guardians confused, but she returned with a camera. She approached them and took a photo. "Done"

North burst out laughing but Tooth shushed him. "Sh, shut up! They are sleeping...No...Wait! Wake them up! They didn't brush their teeth!" She shouted horrified, but Sandy formed an 'x' over his head.

"Bah! A day won't kill them" North laughed at Tooth's pouting face and went to pick Jack up to take him to his room, but Sandy did it first.

North shrugged and went picked the black haired boy from the floor. When Pitch felt someone was carrying him, he snuggled against his chest with a smile.

North smiled too and gave a few steps, trying to pull back the blankets and keeping Pitch against his chest, but, his coordination was a bit affected for the alcohol and ended up throwing Pitch to the bed.

The boy whimpered, eyes opening slightly and curling up in a ball. What did he do now? Where they going to hit him again? No, please, don't hurt me!

"I am sorry, I am sorry!" North cried, stroking his feathery black hair, when he saw Pitch turning in fear.

Pitch visibly relaxed and sighed, it felt really good when someone touched his hair. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow. Um, it felt weird; these weren't his usual rough and hard pillows…

He looked at North with unfocused eyes, who was looking down at him with a silly smile, and the boy grabbed his hand.

"No-rth…"

"Hey...you should be sleeping"

"Thank you...for making my first Christmas…the best"

"No problem, lad…"

"I love you"

North smiled at his ex-enemy looking so adorable with his stuffed toy next to him and kissed his forehead. "Me too" With that said, he turned the light off and closed the door.

_**Good boy…**_

The next morning, the three older guardians didn't remember anything, they only groaned as they woke up in completely random places of the workshop, suffering with a killer hangover and repeating the same promise everyone say. "I won't drink again"

* * *

**XDD What do you think? Did you like it? Cause, I did, this is cute XD Let me know what you think, please, reviews are always welcome, and see you in next chapter ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**GUESS WHO WHO ISN'T DEAD? I AM BACK, DEAR FRIENDS, FOLLOWERS AND READERS! **

**I am so sorry for delaying this much, but I had a LOT of things to do, school, exams, competitions, homework, projects…*mind explosion* I have a week free though I hope I will publish the next chapter within this days…anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I said it in spanish I say it again in english, this is the longest chapter I have written! And the most difficult I wrote, so I hope to have many reviews XD!**

* * *

**How do you dare to escape from us?! **

Thousands of angry voices shouted at the same time, a perfect synchronization thanks to those hundreds of years of practicing.

_Get away from me! _He shouted, glaring at the darkness, trying to show more courage than he really had.

**Useless puppet! You should show more respect! You will pay for going!"**

_Let me go, NO!_

From the darkness, red eyes smiled archly, his fear attracted them.

He was chained, without a possibility to escape, at the mercy of the monsters that were always in the dark. The dark figures pelleted, creating a dark anthropomorphic figure. It was wearing black, its face was covered in shadows, but, like all the other, had those bloody red eyes he hated so much.

**Whatever you did won't protect you for long, Pitch! We will get you back! You are ours!**

Pitch's heart filled with rage. _Get the fuck away from me! I am not yours!_ He pulled from the chains with all his might, they burned his wrists and ankles horribly, but it was useless, he couldn't free himself. A chain formed around his neck, not letting him breathe.

**What do you mean no!? We created you to be ours!**

He shook his head weakly

**YOU WILL REGRET IT! **

In the blink of an eye, they pounced at him, digging his fangs and claws at his flesh and burning his body, digging their way into his body, entering by his eyes, nose, mouth...

"AHHH! NO!"

Pitch woke up screaming, heart hammering against his chest. He gasped loudly, filling his lungs with the oxygen he had lost during the nightmare. He felt sweat on his forehead and he wiped it away with a hand, running it by his disheveled hair.

_Get out of my head, get out of my head!_

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, nothing was real, nothing…was…real…" The teen murmured to him again and again. Maybe, if he repeated it enough, he would believe it.

He looked at his clock. 6:00 a.m. He groaned as he sat up and rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom.

He let the water of the sink run; he washed his face with cool water and wet his hair a bit.

When he dried his face with a towel, he saw that around his neck, he had red-purple bruises, as if…someone had tried to strangle him…but he shook his head.

_It's nothing, it's obviously nothing. It was just a dream after all. Besides, I don't think my brain work at such early hours of the morning…_

He searched what to wear and, while he was putting on a t-shirt an itching sensation started in his hands, again. A week had passed since Christmas, -it as December 31st-, and for some days now he had been feeling a horrible itching in his hands.

The first day was almost imperceptible, but as days passed, the itching got worse, making him go against his will to ask North for help; but it didn't matter what he did, it always came back.

He pulled the bed covers a bit to make it look as if it was made up (he was so lazy he couldn't do more) and lied down. It was too early for the winter spirit to be awake, he wasn't hungry and he really didn't want to move, so he grabbed his book of the Golden Age and started to read.

He had read almost half of the book. It was a really thick book, that kind of books most teens didn't like to read because 'it was too big'. Pitch didn't care, he liked to read, and with each page he read, more fascinated he was. The Golden Age history was incredible! The author of this book, whoever it was, wrote with such emotion and detail that made Pitch feel like…he had lived there…

He had recently started to read more about General Kozmotis. It said that he was named general when he was nineteen years old! Pitch didn't believe it at first, but it said he was chosen for his bravery, boldness, astuteness, physical strength, and great intelligence. Reasons why Pitch wanted to be like his hero.

In the next page, there was a picture, or in fact, a drawing. It was Kozmotis' ceremony, he was wearing a shiny armor and a cape fell over his shoulders. He had a sword in his belt and he was raising another bigger weapon. Pitch didn't remember the name, but he knew what it was, it was that one with a long curving blade. The drawing portrayed a man with strong features but drawn with delicacy. He looked confident and proud, with a small smile in his thin lips. The boy didn't know what colors his hair or eyes were, but he read somewhere he had brown hair and blue eyes…so unlike him…

Scratching his hands again, he noticed something in the drawing. The General's combed hair was tied in a small ponytail. Pitch smiled.

_The-The General has long hair! Like me! Now I won't definitely cut my hair! _

It was a common haircut of that time, but Pitch didn´t need to know that.

Before turning to the next page, he scratched his hands, again.

"Aahh! Itches, shi-ip!"

North would have already hit him for cursing, but it was really insufferable! His arms were itching too; it was as if something was scratching him from the inside!

In a moment of desperation, he started to scratch his arms with his pointy teeth, relieving the pain for a while. Pitch glanced at the dark black marks which covered the veins in his arms. He hadn't shown North this, afraid to know it was something else.

Fortunately, a sound came from the black thingy Jack had downloaded games in. The message said that his lives were full again and he could play. Pitch decided to play to distract himself.

He played more than he thought he would. He spent hours unblocking worlds, winning money, races and weaponry, and passing most of the levels in the games. Now he was finishing his house in 'Minecraft'. The green monster here had destroyed it repeatedly but he wouldn't let it happen again.

But in an oversight, his character approached a creeper and the thing exploded, killing his character which only had one life left.

"Nooooo!" Pitch shouted, hitting his head with a pillow.

Upset, he gave up and threw the device aside. He grabbed his book to go back to reading when he heard someone calling him.

"Wwwhhhaaatt?!" Pitch asked, but when he didn't receive an answer, Pitch growled and looked at his clock, 10:30am.

_Wow, four hours reading and playing? New record…_

He grabbed his book and went in search of the unknown voice…which curiously sounded like Jack. He asked a nearby yeti if he knew where Jack was. The yeti blinked when he looked at him but told him what he knew.

"Sewing room, really? But that's like in the other side of the workshop! Urgh! Ok,thanks"

He walked toward said place, reading some military tactics of General Pitchiner.

_Hehe, his last name sounds like my name…_

Almost bumping against walls and yetis several times, he arrived and looked up from his book. He made a face of pure confusion at the scene he had in front. All the guardians were there, trying to separate Jack from a beam in the roof in which he had clung to as if his life depended on it…shirtless. The boy was shouting and kicking.

"No! LET. ME. GO!"

"Jack, lad. Come on!"

"Nooooo!"

Pitch scratched his hands and gave a fake cough to call their attention. The five guardians stopped what they were doing and looking at the confused teen in the door.

"You called?"

"...Pitch!" Jack let go of the beam and flew to hide behind him. Pitch blushed, looked at his friend and then at the guardians. "Help me! Tell them I don't want to!"

"Uh…what are you doing here so early?"

Jack released his shoulders and looked at him worriedly. North, Tooth and Sandy looked at him worriedly and even Bunny looked confused at his question.

"Pitch…Define 'early'" Jack told him.

"…10 a.m.?"

Jack laughed.

"Kiddo, it's 5:30pm"

Pitch blinked, confused. "But I woke up at six"

"There was blackout in entire workshop early in morning, all lights and bulbs burned" North informed him, still not knowing what happened. What made all the bulbs explode?

"Maybe your alarm clock was delayed…really delayed"

Pitch smiled at the fact that he has slept almost fifteen hours. "Well…why did you call me? I was reading, you know?"

With that, the guardians remembered what they were doing and Jack, noticing he was in a dangerous situation, returned to the roof.

"Could you tell them I am not wearing that abomination?!" Jack pointed at a blue suit in a chair.

"Why does Jack have to wear that abomination?" The dark haired boy asked with a smile. In fact, the suit was really pretty. It was dark blue, a bit darker than Jack's hoodie, a white shirt, blue tie with light blue stripes and black shoes next to it.

Bunny, annoyed by the fact that Pitch had already come and ruined their peace, rolled his eyes and said furrowing his eyebrows. "It is none of you bus-" Sandy nudged him in the stomach and he answered the teen.

"There is a celebration in the workshop, all the spirits will come, and it is a formal party so Jack has to wear a suit"

"But I don't want to! It is horrible! I don't want to use shoes!"

North massaged his temples, tired of repeating the same thing. "Jack…it is important to-"

"But I took a SHOWER! Don't you think that's enough?!"

Pitch laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting down in a nearby couch to see how this was going to end.

Tooth flew towards Jack. "Jackson! Enter to the bathroom and put on your clothes!" She said, tickling his exposed belly. Jack snorted but continued hugging the beam.

"No!"

"Come on, mate, this party is for ya, it is in your honour! Don't ya wan't to look good when everyone see ya are a guardian?"

"No!"

"Oi! I am tired of your tantrums, Jack, enough!" Bunny gave a strong hop and took Jack's staff. The boy, startled, fell from the beam and was trapped by the Easter Bunny. He threw him to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, grabbed the suit and said. "Give us a sec"

"Kangaroo! No! I don't want to! Let me go!" Jack continued hitting and freezing his back until they disappeared behind a door.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So…a party?" Pitch asked, looking up from his book.

"Dah! Tonight. Everyone comes to meet Jack! This party is also new year's party"

"And why now? If Jack had been a guardian for six years"

The three guardians looked at each other with worry in their faces. "Eh…it has been busy years…"

Pitch gave them a disbelieving look, but didn't insist. He knew they were hiding something, though, he could see it in their eyes...

He barely noticed that he was scratching violently. "Ah!"

The little golden man casted him a worried glance and approached him, creating a '?' made out of sand

"It's nothing, really…just an allergy, I guess"

Sandy gave him the are-you-kidding-me face and floated to be at the same height of the boy and took his hands.

Sandy concentrated and a soft golden glow emerged from the guardian's hands. The black marks disappeared, eliminating the itching. Pitch didn't notice it though, because he was too concentrated on closing his eyes strongly.

Sandy didn't have time to celebrate his victory because the marks reappeared almost instantly, covering the boy's veins again, making Pitch open his eyes and scratch again.

The guardian of dreams opened his mouth in shock. He looked at North worriedly, who tilted his head in confusion.

"North, I-I think that Pitch-"

The sound of a door opening interrupted him, and the sand creating the sentence dissipated. He turned and saw Jack wearing his suit; a layer of frost covered his shoulders and sleeves, and had an angry pout in his face. He was followed by a really proud Bunny, who felt that making Jack Frost wear shoes wasn't an achievement, but THE achievement.

The rabbit, thinking something was still missing, licked his paw and ran it through Jack's disheveled hair, combing it perfectly. Jack gagged and made a disgusted face from having the kangaroo's saliva in his hair.

"Iughhh"

"Aw, Jack, you look so handsome!" Tooth squealed, hugging him.

"I don't like it"

"That's because you aren't used to it, but you will. Suit looks fine, dah?"

Sandy gave the thumbs up and Pitch, who couldn't stay silent, laughed. "You look weird in that, ahahahahaha"

Jack blushed, and glared at his fellow guardians. He disheveled his hair and kicked out his shoes.

Bunny, when he saw his effort was been destroyed by Pitch, got angry. The icy boy hadn't bitten his arm for nothing!

He stopped Jack and hit Pitch's shoulder. "Could you go away, nuisance?! If you don't have anything good to say with that stupid and liar mouth of yours, get out of sight"

At this point, he couldn't care less for what North say.

Pitch rubbed his sore arm and looked at North, hurt. "He hit me, North" He said, giving him his best impression of puppy eyes, he had learnt that it was the guardian's weakness.

North looked at Bunny, who was been told off by Tooth, and then again at the teen."It is hard to admit it, but Aster is right"

"…What?"

"It is better to stay silence if you don't have anything good to say"

"Don't you think it is better to hear good things than bad ones?" Tooth asked with a smile, smile that disappeared when Pitch rolled his eyes and looked away with his arms crossed. He hated when the Guardians scolded him, and even more when they added to their scolding and lectures comparisons between good and bad. What were they trying to say? That he was bad?

Jack approached Pitch, both teens angry, and Jack hit his already sore arm. "You have to wear this too, I won't be the only one wearing this shit"

"Jack! Language!" Tooth said with her hands on her hips.

"Mate, Pitch doesn't have the right to go to the pa-" Bunny began, but before he could finish, he was kicked by not only Sandman, but Santa Claus.

"Of course Pitch goes to party! And…he doesn't have use suit if he doesn't want to" North finished quickly, giving that option to the Boogeyman after seeing his scary glare.

Pitch smiled happily and stuck his tongue out at Jack to piss him off, receiving a deadpan look and a snowball in the face.

Now that the youngest guardian was ready, (kangaroo's saliva working once again as hair gel) everyone went to their respective homes to finish with their duties and get ready for tonight, not before telling Pitch that if he wanted to go, he had to change his clothes.

Pitch shook his head, he didn't want to go, it will probably be one of those boring adult meetings, but Jack practically begged him to go because he 'was going to be alone and would explode of boredom'

The black haired boy rolled his eyes, but a little smile appeared in his face. The boy was the guardian of fun! It was impossible for him to explode of boredom…not literally at least.

"Ok, I will accompany you, but I will go when I know you won't explode"

Jack burst out laughing and smiled from ear to ear, and gave a relieved sigh.

"What do I have to wear?" He asked North, who was talking to a yeti about the decoration of the night.

"You don't want to use suit, dah? Choose something formal, you have lot of clothes"

"But like what?"

"Choose you, you are old enough"

Pitch deadpanned but nodded. North sent them to their rooms to get ready. Well, Jack was sent to his room because he couldn't get dirty or disheveled again.

Jack seemed angry, bothered for something, Pitch felt there was something more behind those blue angry eyes.

While he was taking a long and laborious shower, he really started to considerate Jack's philosophy 'Why take a shower if you will get dirty again?' It made a lot of sense…

Searching something formal, he found a black long sleeved shirt, dark gray blue-ish pants and shoes.

He brushed his teeth twice, just as the tooth fairy told him to, and tried to comb his hair, but like always, he failed. His hair didn't want to be tame so he let it be.

He looked himself at the mirror for a while, making funny faces, and smiled happily when he felt ready.

He exited his room to go to Jack's, just to see if the boy was still upset.

The door was half opened and the change of temperature was notorious. There wasn't snow inside but a lot of frost. Everything was covered in a thick layer of frost.

Jack was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. The winter spirit had taken off his shoes and these were frozen solid in a corner.

Pitch stepped back, bewildered, when he felt a strong energy coming from Jack. The guardian had a serious expression; his usual smile was replaced by a frown. He was murmuring incomprehensible things to himself.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at him, blinked a few times, and completely ignored him, continuing with his pacing.

Pitch sighed, he hated when people didn't pay him attention, and sat down on the bed to wait until Jack notice his presence.

The more Jack paced, the itchier his arms felt, and the more he could feel that intoxicating smell that felt so…familiar, good.

**"****You like it, Pitch?"**

_Uh huh…_

**That's fear, Pitch. You can get more…WE can get more…listen to us and the world will be at your feet…**

_More fear…fear? Who is afraid?_

**_Jack is…_**

Pitch shook his head, breaking the trance he was in and he could swear he heard a voice groan. Jack was afraid? Of what? He couldn't let him be afraid...But his fear felt so good...

"Jack, s-stop" He whispered, unable to speak louder. When he didn't get an answer, he tried again. "Jack, STOP"

Jack turned this time. "What?!" He asked.

"What's wrong? You have been pacing for a while"

Jack smiled. "Me? Puff...no, I am fine" His smile looked fake and Pitch sighed, that strange force attacked his senses again.

"Jack, I know you, you don't fool me. I know something is bothering you…"

You do? Ok, tell me then, smartass" Jack smiled challengingly, arms crossed over his chest.

"You are scared"

Jack's smile fell, replaced by wide eyes. "You think so?"

Pitch stood up and walked towards Jack. Putting a hand over his shoulder, he shook his head with a soft laugh. "I know it…You are scared, Jack"

Jack opened his mouth to deny it, but Pitch continued. "You are scared…of disappointing someone. Who, Jack? Who you are afraid to disappoint…the guardians? You are scared of not be liked, of being rejected, to be casted away, ignored...that is true, isn't it?"

Jack gaped, looking straight into Pitch's yellow eyes. It was true, he was scared, but he would have never admitted it in front of the old Pitch. But with him, with the boy with shockingly beautiful golden eyes he had come to see like his friend, yes.

Unshed tears were bright in his icy blue eyes as he nodded.

Pitch smiled sadly and hugged Jack, who reluctantly returned the hug. "The-the meeting. I can't do it…Everyone will be there and-and no one likes me…I don't like to be with too many people…I don't want the guardians to hate me if I do something wrong"

Pitch broke the hug and looked at Jack, lifting his head slightly to look at the taller boy. "Jack, there's nothing wrong with being scared"

Jack wiped his tears away. "No?"

"No" He smiled. "It's normal to feel nervous, but the fear can't control you. Something can go wrong? Yes. They won't like you? Maybe"

Jack frowned and punched Pitch's shoulder halfheartedly, but Pitch continued. "But you will never know if you don't give yourself a chance"

"The guardians and I will always be with you because we-…they are your family" Pitch said, trying to continue smiling. He couldn't include himself there, he wasn't one of them, he was nothing for them…he had heard it so many times from that voice that he already knew it by heart.

Jack smiled a bit and hugged Pitch quickly, a purple blush covering both boys' cheeks.

"Thank you"

"You-You're welcome" Pitch smiled. The energy he felt from Jack had decreased considerably but was still there, something told him it won't disappear.

Pitch frowned when he remembered the frozen shoes in the corner. "Unfreeze them?" He asked.

Jack grimaced, but did as asked.

Pitch turned around to turn on the Tv. "Put on your shoes, Jack" He instructed. There was silence for some seconds until "Do you really think I will put them on?"

Pitch looked at Jack's confused face, and he understood. "Need help?"

Jack's face turned a cute blue but nodded.

Pitch sat down on the floor and Jack mimicked him. The white haired boy was about to put it on when Pitch shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Putting it on, duh"

"That goes in the left foot, Jack. Look at it"

Jack furrowed his brown eyebrows, both were the same, but changed it from foot. When he put it on, he smiled. "Oh…it doesn't bother me anymore"

Pitch rolled his eyes playfully and when the white haired spirit finished, he looked at Pitch with a cute sad pout. "Tie them?"

Pitch nodded and sat down next to Jack. Slowly, so Jack could see how you did it, he tied his shoelaces. Both laces perfect.

"Can we play now?" Asked the winter spirit impatiently.

They started a two player game against some boys in Japan…If they only knew they were losing against Jack Frost and Pitch Black…

"Excellent!" They said, high fiving. Both laughed for a while when Jack's eyes widened and whispered to himself.

"…What goes better than cold and dark…?"

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Pitch suggested, startling him.

"I-I don't know if you remember…but you told me that long time ago…"

"Yes? When?"

Jack ignored the second question and just nodded. "Yes...I didn't want to accept it at first...but now we are super friends and we make a great team…"

Pitch's heart clenched painfully with hope, a small smile appeared in his pale face. "We-we are friends?"

"What? You didn't think so? Of course we are…I have never had someone of my age to play with…Jamie is my friend, but he is always busy with school and homework…I like you more like this…" Jack laughed sheepishly.

Pitch smiled, he didn't understand the last part, but it didn't matter, Jack was his friend and he had even said it!

He sighed happily and in a box full of toys, he noticed some orange guns.

"Can we play with that?"

He asked, pointing at them.

"You sure? I have to warn you, I am the best playing Nerf"

_Nerf?_

"Sure, it will be fun" He said, quoting his friend's phrase.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In one of the tallest balconies that faced to the main ball room of Santoff Clausen, the four guardians were dressed formal, just as they told Jack, but it was not as if they were excited for wearing that.

Sandy slept peacefully, floating in the air. He had a little golden sand suit.

North was wearing a black suit with a red and green tie, a white shirt and his beard was combed.

Bunny was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, and a red bow tie. He wasn't using the belt he used to carry his egg bombs, but he had his trusty boomerangs, just as North had his swords well hidden in his belt.

Tooth was wearing fine jewelry, gold beautiful necklaces and bracelets, and her make up as perfect as ever.

The four veteran guardians watched happily how the room slowly filled with guests. Music played softly, mixing with the happy chat of people and their laughter.

In some more minutes, when everyone is here, North will begin the party, introducing his boy to everyone. North thought Jack was an unknown spirit among them, that's why he was eager to present him and let everyone know his son was a guardian.

Tooth had left the always reliable Baby Tooth in charge of the palace and the teeth collection, so she had a few hours to be with everyone before she had to return to work.

The already awake Dreamweaver had a free night in December 31st. Most humans stayed awake to receive the New Year, so he had nothing to worry about…right? He knew he was forgetting something, something important he had seen hours ago, but he didn't know what…

A yeti approached North, and told him all the guests were presents.

North nodded and sighed. "Thanks Matthew" They just needed to call Jack.

"Bunny, could you go bring Jack?"

"Be right back, mate" Bunny said, hoping in search of the youngster.

North cleared his throat, his loud voice calling everyone's attention without the need of a microphone. "Dear friends, I welcome you-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch's heart beated a mile per second. He hugged his Nerf gun while he tried to accommodate in his hiding spot, only managing to hit his head.

_Urgh! Stupid bed!_

Why did he think playing with weapons with the hyperactive winter spirit was a good idea?!

They had been playing Nerf for half an hour, using the different rooms and places of the 3rd floor as bases and hiding spots. The first ten darts, fired with ice, were enough for Pitch to ran away and seek refuge in the only place where ironically Jack hadn't looked, his own room.

Sighing to gain courage, he crawled out of the bed and loaded his weapon. He was about to approach the door when he saw the knob slowly turning.

With a scared war cry, Pitch closed his eyes and started shooting, hoping that at least one dart hit Jack, but the only think he heard was an annoyed growl.

He opened his eyes and saw Aster standing by the door, many darts stuck to his fur.

"I am sorry, sorry, Bunnymund! I-I thought you were Jack…"

Bunny took out the darts and threw them to Pitch. "What are you doing in his room?!"

"We-We were playing" Pitch said, raising his gun for the kangaroo to see.

"Get out! Now!...Where's Jack?"

"If I knew, I would have won the game...why?"

Bunny growled, running a paw by his face. He pushed Pitch out of the way and shouted.

"Jackson! Come here!"

Pitch followed Bunny, using him as a shield in case the snow spirit decided to make a surprise attack.

"Jack! Mate, the game is over, ya have to come!"

Pitch heard the sound of ice creating behind him, and before he realized it, ice was created above him. He slipped with a shriek of surprise and hit his back. "Ugh…"

Jack came out of his hiding place and began to shoot Pitch repeatedly in the face. The black haired boy defended himself as best as he could from the floor, screaming, both ignoring the rabbit's presence.

Jack extended ice by the hall wall, like an ice rink, and started to ice skate, laughing and daring Pitch to catch him.

Pitch smiled and standing out of the ice, after slipping a few times, he ran after Jack, pointing him with the gun.

"You are too slow, Pitch!" Jack shouted with a mocking smile, white hair more disheveled than it normally is.

"If I could fly, I would be faster than you!" Pitch replied with an angry pout, a bit envious. He turned his head for a bit and saw the rabbit hoping after them. He was smiling widely, something really weird if you ask the boy, normally he would be scowling and stopping him and telling him that 'he didn't have the right to run'

The more they ran, the more they could hear voices and music. He shot Jack in the face and a dart stayed stuck on his forehead. Pitch burst out laughing at Jack's angry pout.

The white haired teen slowly a bit in his skating, covering his weapon with frost and pointed at Pitch, the foam dart covered in ice. "You are going to fall, Black" Jack told him with an evil smile

"-we have the honor to present you-"

Pitch saw the rest of the guardians standing in the balcony. To avoid bumping into them, he dug his heels in, stumbling a few times until Bunnymund stopped him pulling his shirt's collar.

Jack, though, didn't notice until it was too late…

"-our new guardian-"

The teen collided against the balcony handrail, exhaling sharply all the air in his lungs for the force.

"Jack Frost!"

There was a supulcral silence in the workshop, even the music had stopped. Jack, gasping for air, looked down, and saw that everyone was looking at him. His eyes got wide and a panick expression crossed his face.

"You wan't to say something, Jack?" North asked him, giving him a microphone without noticing Jack shaking his head.

"Ah…" He smiled fakely. That was the only thing he could do. He took out the dart on his forehead and he heard a few chuckles from the guests.

"I-I-I-I-uh-eh-ah...What do I have to say?" He whispered loudly at North, covering the microphone with a hand.

"Whatever you want, son"

He looked at the expectant glances again.

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I-_

_Breathe, Jack…_ Thought Pitch.

Jack sighed. _I can_. With a more confident smile, he said. "Hi...what's up? Thank you for-for coming...I am really happy to-to be with you tonight...I hope you enjoy the party and have fun"

After an awkward silence, he heard among the public, a clap, followed by another, and other, and other. Soon enough, all the guests were clapping, including Pitch and the guardians, relieving Jack greatly.

"MUSIC!" North shouted raising his hands and the music played again.

Pitch observed quietly the amount of spirits below, hidden behind from red curtains of the balcony. He didn't recognize anyone and that made him feel uneasy, he felt as if he should…

"North, who are-?" He turned to look at North but neither he nor the guardians were in the balcony anymore. "-them…" Pitch hummed.

The guardians were downstairs with the rest. Tooth was chatting literally with everyone, Sandy was drinking something, probably eggnog, Bunny he was being followed by what looked like a giant beaver, and North was with Jack, introducing him to all the spirits.

_What do I do now? _He thought. Jack wouldn't need him because he was with North.

_I better return to my roo- SWEETS!_

Indeed, the young Boogeyman had seen a table with snacks, and more important, chocolate. He ran towards the stairs, sliding down the handrail just as North had told him not to.

He walked a bit, examining the faces and features of the spirits; he liked the variety of colors in their clothes, hair and eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry, let me pass…thank you" The different spirits that saw him, ended up gaping. Some people widened their eyes in fear and scrambled away from him, some looked at him with hate and clenched their teeth, but all of them looked at him, surprised.

_What's wrong with them? Why are they looking at me like that?_

He spot the snack table again, forgetting momentarily about the glances people was giving him, he walked to it.

Until he bumped against someone.

"Sorry ma'am" He apologized with a smile. He was about to continue when the woman stopped him, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Pitch Black?" She asked with confusion.

Pitch nodded. Next to the woman, there were two women more, each one older than the other.

"What happened to you?" The youngest asked stroking his cheek and making the boy blush.

Pitch frowned confused at the weird woman, but even more with her friend's answer.

"It's pretty obvious what happened, but of course, you never listen to me…"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The woman who hadn't spoken yet rolled her eyes; the youngest looked at him confused while the oldest looked at him with pity.

"My name is Verdandi" Said the youngest. "They are my sisters, Urd and Skuld" She said, addressing the oldest and middle respectively.

"We are the Fate Norns. Verdandi sees the present, I control the past and Skuld the future" Urd told him, still wearing that sympathetic look.

Pitch just nodded. "Yeah…well, nice story, I have to go though, so a pleasure to-"

Verdandi smiled and hugged him. "You are so small now! You look so cute!"

_What the-?!_

Urd separated Verdandi from Pitch and, much to the boy's confusion, placed a wrinkled hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she gasped lightly, looked behind her shoulder and then at Pitch, who had his eyes wide in shock.

"Pitch Black, your past is really beautiful, but it is tainted with the errors you committed, you embraced the darkness and that caused you so many troubles…and for one of them is that you don't remember…"

Verdandi lifted Pitch's head so his eyes met her grey ones. "Pitch Black, don't dwell in the past, it had influenced your present, yes, but forgive the past, don't be scared, learn to face the fears that controlled you, honey so you can learn who you are now, accept yourself and focus on the new opportunity you are living, here and now"

Pitch had a horrified expression in his face. He gaped, although there was a lot of noise, he heard the women's words perfectly. He looked at the 3rd woman, thinking she will tell him something too.

"What are you looking at, brat? I don't give prophecies like a corner witch"

"…Skuld" Verdandi said with her hands on her hips. Pitch would have laughed if he wasn't freaked out.

Skuld smiled at Pitch's worry. "But…your future is uncertain, it can be full of light or of shadows and darkness…Stay alert, child, and your nightlight on"

Pitch's hands burned and itched. Pitch scratched and backed away slowly, first walking, and then running away from the women.

_Weird women, get away, get away, get away…Great! I came down here for sweets and I found them…What they told me is true? Why fear and darkness?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Congratulations, Jack Frost" "You look really good with that suit, Jack Frost" "You must feel really proud of yourself, Jack Frost"

Jack answered all the spirits with a really big smile and an excited "Thank you!"

North walked behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder to guide him through the place.

"Since when are you a guardian, lad?" A friend of North asked him. He had a really long white beard, even longer than Norths, and a strong Russian accent.

"Five years, with this year will be six!" Jack said childishly.

"Woah, good job, I am sure you have been doing an excellent job, boy"

Jack smiled and said bye waving, the man smiled too, returning the gesture and continued talking with the kind young lady of grey eyes.

_I don't know why I was so worried….Everything is great till now! I haven't seen insufferable Katy, Eileen and Harumi, and no one is treating me bad..._

Maybe he should attribute that to his new Guardian title, but it felt really good to be respected…

"Jack, boy, can you stay alone for a while? I forgot to tell something to the yetis"

"Yeah, sure, North" Santa patted his back and went.

When Jack realized he was surrounded by many unknown spirits for him and one he didn't have a good relationship with, he felt his grip on his staff tightened, and his knuckles turned white. Where had Pitch gone?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pitch finally managed to get to the snack table. He had gotten lost with all the people there were.

He rubbed carefully his hurt cheeks with an angry pout. Was it him, or everyone here seemed to be mocking him?! He walked past a man and he burst out laughing; he walked past some women and they ruffled his hair or pinched his cheeks, telling him how 'adorable' he looked; he walked past other men and they told him 'how much you have grown child' and they burst out laughing. He was not adorable, he was not a child, he was Pitch Black! The Boogeyman! He didn't know what did that mean…but sounded important!

He scratched his hands again before eating the chocolate there with a smile. He let the delicious and addictive substance melt in his mouth before swallowing it with a happy sigh. He had learnt he was addicted to that stuff.

"Pitch Black?! Is that you?!"

Pitch turned slowly with a pissed expression while he licked his fingers. He saw two men. The tallest had blond hair and…pink eyes?, he was wearing a white shirt, blue pants and black boots. He had a pair of light pink wings, an arch and arrows. The shortest had green eyes, was red haired and was wearing a dark green suit, his tie was light green and in his hat, also green, he had a four leaf clover.

"I don't know how many 'Pitch' you know, sir"

The green man started laughing loudly, spilling a few drops of the thing he was drinking.

"What happened to you, man?! You look so…childish" He said mockingly with an Irish accent.

The pink eyed man put his hands over his chest and tried to stroke Pitch's cheek, but the boy retreated angrily.

"Hey! Don't you dare to touch my face! And who the hell are you?!"

"What? You don't know who we are anymore? Um, very well...my name is Valentin and he is Patrick" The blond man said with a smile.

Patrick refilled his glass and served another one. He offered it to Valentin, who shook his head, and then he gave it to Pitch. "Here, I give you a drink"

Pitch sniffed the liquid substance and wrinkled his nose. "Ew, no thank you"

Valentin laughed, lighting a cigarette and Patrick ignored Pitch's answer. "Ok, now, Pitch, what happened to you? New plan to 'defeat the guardians'? Hahahaha. I have to say, this wasn't the best of your plans, you don't look exactly intimidating"

"What do you mean 'what happened to me'? Why do you say I want to defeat the guardians? …And I already told you I don't want that" He said when Patrick poured a transparent liquid to the golden drink with foam

"Oops. I am sorry, I forgot you were now a brat, and kids don't drink…" Patrick said casually, taking the glass from Pitch's hand.

"I am not a kid, gimme that!" Pitch snatched the glass from him and wolfed the drink in one gulp. When the drink reached his throat, though, his throat started to burn and his angry look turned into a grossed out one. He spat everything in the glass again, making Patrick, Valentin and some nearby spirits laugh.

"Gross! It's bitter!" Pitch wrinkled his nose in disgust, sticking his tongue out.

"Aw, Pitch, you always accepted us a drink, don't you remember? It is a shame; we remember really well what you did…" Valentin said, blowing the smoke over Pitch's face. The boy started to cough.

"Do you remember what you made in Valentine's Day? You made many people be scared, to be rejected, to declare their love! Many humans committed suicide. So sad! And just because they were scared..."

"Or in St. Patrick's Day? So many superstitions in the past…There was so much fear!"

Pitch listened to the complains and the nods of other spirits, claiming he had ruined their holidays or jobs.

"S-Sir, I-I haven't done anything…"

One spirit made him trip and Pitch fell to the floor.

Patrick threw him the beer in the face, and the other spirits and he burst out laughing while his eyes burned and tears streaming down his face.

Valentin raised a boot to kick him. Pitch closed his eyes tightly and raised his arms to protect his face from the blow, but it never came.

He heard lightning, followed by the screams of the spirits. He tearfully opened his eyes and saw a woman standing in front of him.

With a strong and imperious voice, filled with rage as well as beauty, she said. "I see you near my child again, and I will make sure that your future is full of pain and misery…Understood?"

The spirits were frozen to the floor, and the mysterious woman rolled her eyes, hardening her glare. "I said, understood?!"

Everyone nodded shakily and scrambled away from the scary and powerful woman.

Pitch looked terrified at the mysterious woman, but then his expression changed when he admired the beauty of her features; thin black eyebrows, green eyes so bright like jewels, long eyelashes and red lips curved into a little smile in her thin and long face. She was wearing a long green dress, with a long neckline, it was almost as pretty as her, and her long black hair reached her hips, moving like waves for the invisible wind that surrounded her.

She was beautiful.

The woman turned to look at him, shocking the boy inmensely. She smiled with an inaudible sob and helping him to stand up, she hugged him tightly.

"I am so happy I found you, sweetie"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack, after debating if he should do it or not, approached a group of spirits who had saluted him before. "Hi, um…what's up?"

The spirits stopped talking. They looked at Jack with disgust and rolling their eyes, they went, leaving the confused white haired boy behind.

He approached other spirits, he thought they controlled water, and raised his staff as a greeting. "Hey!"

But the staff accidently shot ice towards a girl, who shouted when her arm froze.

Jack paled. "Oh, I am so sorry! Let-let me help you!"

The boy approached her but the spirits took her away from Jack, a man stuck out his middle finger at Jack.

"Nuisance!"

Jack flinched in shame when the spectators of the scene started to murmur.

"…I can't believe he was chosen guardian…" "He is just a brat…" "Winter only causes troubles…"

"Hey…that-that's not true…Why do you say so?" Jack intelligently asked one spirit.

"It may be because no one likes you?" A girl answered and the people around burst out laughing.

Jack's grip on his staff tightened, they had been acting everything…

Their friendly greetings and smiled were nothing but masks for North to think they were happy for him. He wished he had his hoodie right now so he could pull up his hood and ignore the mocking smiles he received.

"Jack Frost! It's been a long time!"

Jack turned and sighed heavily. "Kathy"

Kathy approached Jack, her ocher dress moving with no elegance and her brown hair looked like a bird's nest, according to Jack.

"What do you want, Leaf?"

"Hum, that's not the way to talk to your older sister, Jackie"

Jack ignored the laughter of Kathy's helpers and he answered almost growling. "You are not my sister…you don't even reach her ankles"

"What? Ah! Your **dead **huma n sister?"

Jack lowered his gaze when tears started to well up with tears, but he won't let them fall, no, Emma wouldn't like him crying for her here…

"The baby wants to cry for his little sis? Aww look at him, poor thing!" One of Kathy's helpers mockingly cooed, pushing him. It wasn't that strong, but being taller than Jack, he made the boy retreat a few steps.

"Jack, it's so great that you are a guardian now…We didn't know the requirements had lowered so much"

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to go find North, when he heard behind him.

"Kathy, don't bother the child, he is obviously enjoying to play being a guardian, let him be"

It was Eileen Summer, the summer spirit. Jack sighed while a shiver ran down his spine, not of coldness but of fear…He could bear insufferable Kathy just because her temperature was almost as cold as his, but he was scared to meet with the other seasonals, because with a simple touch, they could burn him.

"E-E-Eileen, Ha-Harumi… What are you doing here?"

"Well, we came to enjoy the party as we always do and we found out that you were chosen a guardian…" Harumi, the spring spirit said, stroking his cheek, leaving a painful red mark before disappearing. "How much happiness…"

"I heard you were chosen a guardian for helping them defeat an idiot. What, you threw him snowballs till death?" Eileen said while her helpers and the other seasonal laughed. Her hair started to glow red, heating the room on purpose to make Jack feel uneasy, but he managed to keep his smile.

"In fact…yes…and he got very angry"

Eileen frowned and glared at him, while her usually light blue eyes changed red.

Jack gulped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch blushed furiously when his face touched the woman's chest. She couldn't be older than 23 and was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He had never seen her before, but he felt so…safe in her arms, it felt so familiar, so…good…that's why it was bad, he didn't deserve things like that.

After a while, the young woman let him go and Pitch wished she continued. She lifted his face. "Are you hurt? What did those idiots do? Tell me if something is hurting you, love"

"No, no, no I'm fine, thank you"

The woman grabbed a napkin and slowly dried his face, just to hug him again. "That's good"

Ok. He liked when people hugged him, but he also liked to know who was hugging him first.

"Hum…miss?"

"Yes?"

"Um…you…can let go now"

The girl broke the hug and smiled sadly. "You don't know who am I?"

Pitch shook his head, sad because his ignorance had made her sad. "I am sorry"

"No, dear, I am sorry. My name is Seraphina, I am Mother Nature" She said with a small bow. Pitch answered the greeting leaning his body slightly forward and lowering his head, then both grabbed their forearms

"Hey! How do you know that?" Pitch asked her, he thought it was a weird habit of his.

"…It must something we have in common, I guess" Seraphina answered, shrugging.

Pitch smiled, letting her see his pointy teeth. "Thank you, for helping me, you know…before"

"There's no problem, dear, I wouldn't let them treat you bad, would I?"

Pitch smiled, happy to know that apart from the guardians, someone else cared for him.

He looked at Sera's eyes directly. He had seen those eyes before! But where?! He scratched his hands nervously.

"Um, Pitch, do you like choco-"

"YES!" Pitch interrupted her before she could finish. He blushed for what he did, but she didn't seem to care, in fact, she giggled.

"Me too, would you like some?" She asked with a big smile.

Pitch nodded vigorously with a smile, Sera hugged him close to her and he sighed.

_Maybe the party wouldn't be that bad…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Is the worst party ever…_

He was being held by Eileen's helpers; Kathy and Harumi simply laughed. Eileen created fire in her hand and Jack's eyes got wide, squirming in the older spirits' grip.

One of them rolled up his sleeve, exposing his pale thin arm. When Eileen's hand touched his arm, Jack screamed in pain, but the laughter, noise and music didn't let him be heard.

"Eileen! Stop! You are hurting me! Please, Eileen! It burns, stop!"

"So you learn to respect your elders, brat" Kathy snapped.

"You are such a good guardian, Jackie, you don't even resist a little burn…" Harumi smiled

The men let go of Jack, who felt to his knees on the floor. He covered his sore and red arm with frost, helping a bit to ease the pain.

"How did they choose you to be a guardian, really?!"

"because I am the best! That's why the guardians did this party in my honor!"

The seasonals quieted for a while, bursting into laughter seconds later.

"He-He thinks-hahahahahaha" One of Kathy's helpers said, pointing at him mockingly.

"Frost, North had done this party for centuries"

Jack's proud smile disappeared. "Wh-What?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What chocolate you like most?" Sera asked him while they talked.

"Milk chocolate, I don't like the ones with things inside or dark chocolate" He shivered. "And you?"

"Milk chocolate too, and also the ones which had peanuts…Do you know this is Pookan chocolate? This is the most delicious chocolate in the universe and my favorite. The finest human chocolate looks lame next to one of this"

Pitch nodded dumbfounded. "What do you do as Mother Nature?"

"Ah-ah-ah. It's my turn, dear. Since when have you been with the guardians?"

"December…November…October…three months, but in a few hours it will be four" Pitch proudly said, showing her four fingers.

Sera smiled, putting her hands over her chest, loving the boy she had in front. "Your turn"

"Ok…do you know the guardians?"

"Yes, dear…I know them really well and I have a really close relation with one of them"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No!"

Pitch giggled and scratched his hands. "My turn. Why does everyone treat me bad?"

"What-what do you mean?"

"Everyone looks at me weird and said I did things I didn't do…why? I-I am not bad, but-but everyone says I am…You don't think that, right? Because you treat me good"

Seraphina sighed and took his face in her hands softly. "Of-of course I don't, Pitch…And-And I don't know, but, please, don't listen to them, the only thing that matters is what you think you are, and if you feel there are little voices telling you to do something bad, think it twice, and wait for the good voice to talk to you, he will always do it, because I know he is fighting for you and is stronger than the darkness"

Pitch nodded confused and took his face out from her hands. "Ok…Your turn"

Sera smiled. "Um...Why is your hair so long?"

Pitch smiled. "Because my hero has it like this"

"And can I know who your hero is?" Mother Nature asked with a smile.

"General Kozmotis Pitchiner, of course!"

If Sera had been drinking water, she would have surely spat it all. She looked at Pitch wide-eyed and with a mortified expression. "What?"

"Yeah! He is great! He lived in a time called the Golden Age, and led a big army and he fought evil!"

Sera lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a moment, suppressing a memory. He looked at Pitch, the teen still had a big smile in his face.

Sera stood up, almost tripping. Pitch looked at her with curiosity.

"Pitch…I-remember I have something important to finish"

Pitch furrowed his thin eyebrows, he didn't want her to go, he really liked to be with Seraphina.

"Do you have to go?"

For some reason, Sera looked away. "Yes, I am sorry, dear, but we will see again soon"

Hearing this, Pitch's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you promise it?"

Sera smiled "On my soul" She gave him a little hug, which Pitch gladly returned. Holding back tears, Sera told him. "I want you to know, that when it is your moment to-to choose who you will be, I will support you no matter what your decision was, alright? I-I love you, Kozmotis…"

With that said, and before Pitch could answer, Sera disappeared in a swirl of green leaves.

Pitch rubbed his eyes for the bright light the swirl produced. When his sensible eyes returned to normal, he smiled.

_Did she call me Kozmotis?...Um, doesn't matter, she must have gotten confused…_

**You won't see her again…**

_That's not true, she promised it and I believe in her…she is really pretty…_

**_Hey! Shut up! Don't say that!_**

_Say what? That she is pretty?_

**_Sh! _****_Pitch! You can't say that!_**

_And why not? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…_

Pitch laughed when he heard the good voice, as he had started calling it, groan.

"Look everyone. Mommy Nature left her little baby alone…"

Pitch turned and his eyes widened when he saw the spirits from before with weapons?!

"Uh oh"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's not true, Eileen. Bunny told me that this party was for me, be-because I had turned into a guardians and wanted everyone knowing…"

"Do you really think that, Jack?! North New Year's parties are awesome, and he had made them since even before you came to bother, they just simply didn't invite you because they knew you will make a mess of everything" The summer spirit told him.

"And Aster?! Really?! But he hates you! The other day he told us he didn't like you and that you were a pain" Harumi said.

Jack looked down for Harumi's words but then looked at them again confidently. "Bunny would never say that about me, we are friends! …He told me that himself…" Jack whispered the last part.

Harumi and Eileen smiled. "He told us what happened in the Blizzard of '68, Jack…Wasn't it true?"

"…Yeah, but…"

"Poor Bunny was so angry! He said he was looking forward to throwing you to the Sahara, to never see you again, and that he hoped you would melt there, well…all of us wants that, but unfortunately he never had the chance…"

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes; Bunny had been talking behind his back all this time. The temperature started to drop, but Eileen and Harumi made it return to normal, making the young winter spirit to feel dizzy.

"Remember the Titanic, Jack?"

Low blow

"The ship YOU sunk?" Harumi asked. "So many people died...so many corpses floating the icy waters...many of the were kids, Jack,and you killed them all..."

"We-We have already talked about this! It was an accident! I needed somewhere to let go of my powers…"

"And you call yourself a guardian?" One of Harumi's helpers said with his arms crossed.

"How is he going to protect the children, if he is one!" An autumn girl said, making the present spirit laugh.

"Have you seen him bringing winter? He just played in the telephone wires"

"Or he just play in his lake leaving frost everywhere"

"Jack, if you are going to control a season, the least you could do is to do it fine, it is as if the frost on the windows were finger painted…" An autumn sprite said and everyone laughed. Jack blushed and looked down, completely red.

"I heard Pitch Black is now a brat too, Jack...What did you do to him? Did the guardians give you a playmate?"

The loud guffaws of the seasonals were all Jack could hear. "That's not true!" His voice dropped in the end, making it sound more high pitched. The guffaws increased even more.

"I hope that now that you are with the guardians and your little friend, you stop bothering us, Frost"

Jack was really trying to decrease the temperature, the hot was insufferable, but the warm seasonals continued bringing it up. He ran a hand through his hair and felt sweat. He got worried, winter spirits didn't sweat…

During this distraction, he didn't feel someone pulling his staff, and when he noticed it, he reacted too late and couldn't take it on time; one autumn spirit had already taken it from him.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it to me!" He said tip toeing to grab his staff.

The older spirit laughed and passed his staff to everyone. He followed the first spirits but then stopped, realizing that was what they wanted, and he just waited, hands clenching like fists and knuckles turning white.

"Oh, come on, Jackie, don't get angry, we just want to see your stick…it looks really important for you" Eileen said, twirling the staff in her hands. Jack saw how the frost melted from the wood. The temperature dropped again, but neither Eileen nor Harumi managed to increase it more than 5 degrees.

"Ye-Yes, Eileen, please, give it back!" Jack said, breathing quickly and lower lip about to bleed.

"What would happen if it broke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch made his way among the people, trying to run for his life with many angry spirits behind him most of them had weapons with which they tried to hurt him badly.

"North! Sanderson! Jack! Help me!" Pitch screamed, hoping the Guardians will hear him and help him. His hands were burning like hell, they hurt him and both arms itched. His eyes welled up with tears, he couldn't do anything about it, and was scared to be quartered by the mad spirits.

He didn't know any spirit who was chasing him, and even less why everywhere blamed him for something he didn't do.

"You will see what happens to those who reject me!" "I will kill you for ruining my job!" "The humans started a war because of you!" "You just caused trouble in World War II" "Everyone died for your fault!"

He walked backwards and bumped his back against someone; he didn't turn to see who it was, because his gaze was frozen in the spirits in front of him. The lights in the workshop blinked furiously, turning on and off as if someone was playing with them

Valentin took out an arrow, not a Cupid Arrow, a true arrow, pointy and dangerous.

"Please, I haven't done anything…"

"It's so good you are like this, Black, it will be easier to get rid of you"

Valentin raised the arrow, putting it in his arch.

"NO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eileen, please, no! Don't do anything! I need it!" Jack begged, he couldn't allow having his staff broken again, he didn't know if he would be able to fix it again.

Frost started to create around him, as well as it started to crawl up the walls.

He felt someone bumping against him, but he was looking directly at his staff.

"That's the problem; Jack…No one cares…" Kathy said holding back her laughter

"Harumi, do you think Jack can join his staff with ice?" The summer spirit asked.

"I don't know, Eileen, why don't we try?"

Jack's blue eyes widened when Eileen lifted her her, the staff in one hand about to be broke in two.

"NO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was an explosion in the workshop; the wild howled around the winter spirit. With a movement of his hand, he had created a barrier of pointy icicles; many of them almost pierced the other seasonals.

Frost and ice swirled around Jack, who was gasping for air, not used to use his powers without his staff. Everyone had backed way, scared and shouting

He heard someone whimpering behind him, it was Pitch.

-.-

Pitch didn't know what happened, he really didn't have idea! First, Valentin stretched his arch, and then, burst of black came from his hands, knocking a spirit with black hair.

Two menacing and angry horses appeared by his side, shooting sand from their nostrils, and charged against Cupid, whose deafening scream was the only thing heard before he fell to the floor.

Pitch's scream made the lights explode, leaving half the ball room covered in shadow and the other half in frost and ice. He gave a step backward and the floor covered in black sand.

He looked up, his attackers' terrified eyes told him everything. They were scared; they were scared of him…why could he feel their fear?!

A girl, Cupid's helper, knelt next to her boss and the other spirit. "Murderer!" She cried, pointing at him.

Jack closed his hands like fist, and a light blue glow came from them, making a layer of ice to coats the floor, many slipped.

"You see, Jack?! You only cause troubles…" Kathy said, hatefully glaring at the young guardian.

The guardians rushed to the commotion, just in time to hear their youngest member shout. "I HATE YOU! All of you! I told you I didn't want to come to this stupid party, but you forced me!" With tears in his eyes, Jack flew away, some spirits, still fearing him, backed away.

Pitch still couldn't react. Everyone was shouting at him, calling him murderer, he wasn't a murderer! The horses were still there, approaching menacingly to those who tried to touch Pitch.

The boy was gasping for air; the lights, the floor, the walls, the spirits…he had ruined everything, it was his fault.

He gave a step back, covering the space with black sand (why black sand?) and taking advantage of the horses keeping the spirits away from him, he sobbed and ran away. The horses followed him soon after.

There was a complete silence among the spirits, the guardins had their eyes wide in shock, until the sound of sand moving broke the silence.

Sandy was already crushing Patrick's chest with his whips.

"How do you dare to touch Pitch?!"

Patrick wheezed, unable to answer with the golden whips crushing him like Boa constrictor. Sandy scowled and disappeared the whips, demanding answers.

"Since when do you care for Black, Mansnoozie? I think the question should be 'what are you all doing there when a murderer had just escaped?'" Patrick asked, and the spirits raised their voices, complaining.

Sandy cracked his whip in the air, the sound making everyone shut up at once.

"Pitch is-is not a murderer, he is…a child, and is learning" Sandy wrote, looking out of the corner of his eye at the two unconscious spirits. They weren't dead, fortunately, they were in a 'little' coma Pitch's nightmares had produced. When it finish, they will have a nightmare and then they will wake up.

"Sanderson! You have to do something!" Demanded the girl.

Sandy made as if he was thinking about it but then shook his head, wrinkling his little noise. He floated away from the spirits, with destination to the third floor, to Pitch's room.

North looked as if he was ready to kill, those seasonals had harmed his son, and he would make them pay, but Bunny stepped forward.

"What the hell did ya do to Jack?!" The rabbit asked Harumi, as she was his friend.

"We? But Jack is our little brother, we would never hurt him, we just told him the truth"

"What truth?!"

"That the party wasn't for him, it was so ridiculous of him to think that, that you never invited him before because no one liked him, and that you didn't like him"

Bunny got angry with her response, but was FURIOUS when he heard the last past.

"You…told him…WHAT?!"

Harumi flinched for the angry voice the Easter Bunny used, but answered. "What you told me and my colleagues, about Jack, about how you wished he didn't exist so he wouldn't ruin Easter anymore"

Bunny's ears plastered to his skull. He couldn't believe they told Jack that! That had been a long time ago…He didn't think that anymore…the boy was his family, like a brother…

"Why did you tell him that?! That was before, Harumi! BEFORE! Jack is my friend, a Guardian, a child, I can't believe you told him that"

"You already told him that, what's the difference?"

Bunny approached Eileen angrily and took Jack's staff. He opened a tunnel which absorbed the three seasonals and their helpers. He was angry at them for telling Jack that, but even angrier with himself, for even thinking that about him.

North was going to ask him what was wrong, but Bunny started running in four legs, and with a shout, he said. "I got this, mate, this is something I have to solve, get everyone out of the workshop"

North nodded and with Tooth's help, he shooed everyone. Who would say half the guests will go against Jack, and the other half against Pitch?

"Party is over, 'friends'!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Bunny arrived to the rooms, he stayed outside awkwardly, sighing and thinking what to say.

Sandy was out of a room some doors away. The little man knocked the door softly and when he didn't get an answer, he rolled his eyes and opened it. He entered and closed it from inside.

_If only I had that luck. _Thought Bunny. It was going to be difficult to enter with Jack, and not only because it was locked and was frozen from the inside. Inhaling, he knocked the door.

"Jackie?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Bunny sighed. "Please, Jack. Open the door"

"I told you to go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Jack …please"

When he heard Jack's soft whimper, he started kicking the door. He managed to broke the lock and the ice which held it still from the inside.

When he entered, his eyes widened.

Jack's room was a replica of Antarctica. It was snowing, snow banks were everywhere, frost and ice covered the walls and icicles hung from the roof dangerously.

Jack was on the bed. The boy was shaking with anger, with little tears sliding down his cheeks to end up frozen half the way. The window was opened, the blue curtains were moving with the wind's force which entered to the bedroom, howling and swirling around the winter child to comfort him.

Jack looked up and saw Aster standing by the door. With rage, his hands glowed light blue again and shot ice towards Bunny, who barely avoided being turned into a rabbit skewer.

"Go away"

"Jack, I just want to ta-"

"I want my dad! I want North!" Jack cried, the small blizzard growing even more.

Bunny smiled despite the situation. _If North was here, the boy would already be dead for the hug he would have given him…_

The dangerous spikes in front of him grew, bringing him back to the real world.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you right there!"

Bunny flinched at Jack's cold voice. "I-I have your staff"

The blizzard in the room stopped, and slowly snowflakes started to fall.

"Give it to me"

Bunny approached him carefully, trying not to curse for how cold the floor was and put the staff in front of Jack.

Jack took it and looked at it worriedly, as if he was examining it, and they hugged it with a relieved sigh. The frost and ice in the walls slowly disappeared, but the coldness stayed. Jack laid down again, resting his head against the frozen pillow.

"Now, get out of my room"

Bunny tried to sit down on the bed, but Jack didn't let him. "Jack, I am not going, ok? I want you to know I care for you…"

"Don't lie to me!"

The blizzard started once again and Bunny sighed, he had to be careful if he didn't want to be turned into an ice cube.

Jack started sobbing. "You-you want to-to leave me in a de-desert so I-I melt and die!"

"Jack, that's not true…I love you, please" His teeth started chattering for the cold.

"No, you don't! You lied to me, you told me the party was for me and it wasn't. You didn't want me to be guardian, I already knew it, and you said I would ruin everything and-and-and"

Bunny did the first thing he thought of: hugging Jack.

The boy's body temperature was at least 15 degrees below zero, and Bunny had to use all his self-control to not separate from Jack. Slowly, the boy stopped fighting him and, crying, he rested his head on his chest, rubbing his cheek against his fur, covering it with fur without knowing.

The winter spirit's breathing slowly evened, the ice disappeared, the curtains stopped moving and the wind stopped howling.

"It's ok, Jackie, I am here…calm down…I got you…"

Jack looked up with puffy eyes.

"I am sorry, Jack, I really am, I should have never said those things about ya…I let my anger control me, but I can swear I totally regret it…"

"You-you do?" He still wasn't used to people apologizing for hurting him.

"Of course I am" The Guardian of Hope said, rubbing his nose against Jack's white hair, who started giggling madly. "Stop! It tickles!"

Bunny stopped and hugged Jack stronger, getting use to his temperature, which had also warm up a bit.

"Why didn't you call me to you parties before?"

"Ah…"

"I always spent Easters, Christmases, and New Years…alone…It would have been nice of you if you invited me at least once…"

"Oh, Jack. Well, I have to admit that we didn't know you existed after a century later…" Bunny said, looking down. "…We heard rumors of ya, which by the way we don't believe and know they aren't true, and we thought ya were going to freeze everything on purpose…then Blizzard of '68, and, well, ya know the rest"

"…I did freeze the party…" Jack said sadly

"Maybe, but it wasn't on purpose…Sorry for not being with ya when Harumi and Eileen were bothering ya…the stupid Groundhog was following me all the night! Telling me how the Groundhog's day is better than Easter, can ya believe that?!" Bunny said with a funny face that made Jack laugh.

The boy snuggled closer to him. "…Thanks, Kangaroo…" He said without malice.

"You're welcome, Frostbite"

"What happened with Pitch?" Jack asked worriedly for his friend, remembering he heard him cry.

Bunny tried to not roll his eyes at the mention of the other teen. "Sandy is taking care of him"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sandy's eyes widened when he opened the door. The room was immersed in complete darkness, he was lighting part of it.

He couldn't turn on the light, the mere presence of Pitch made the bulb explode. All the walls, floor and roof was covered in black sand, you could tell by the blue and indigo glow it had.

Pitch was shaking convulsively, loud cries muffled by the pillow. There were two nightmare horses standing next to him.

Sandy cocked his head to one side, amazed. These nightmares weren't how he remembered them. They were smaller, and didn't look as scarier as the ones adult Pitch created.

The animals' mane was, to his great surprise, golden, like his sand, and black. Their tails and hooves were also golden and had small golden details in all their bodies. The biggest and most beautiful was the one on one nightmare only, and it looked like a crescent moon.

One nightmare was trying to calm Pitch down, the one with the crescent moon detail, rubbing his muzzle against his hair, but it was only scaring him more; the other one, with less golden in its body, was whinnying and tried to bite him, but was stopped by the other nightmare.

Sandy frowned. Something was wrong. He shouldn't feel these nightmares' thoughts, just the ones of his own creations...The nightmares were confused, they knew Pitch was its master, but 'smaller and more fearful than before'

Sandy touched the most aggressive one, and it disappeared like pure golden sand. This one was behind Pitch's fear and not in protecting him and being loyal, like all his creations were.

The other nightmare saw the Dreamweaver and moved, letting Sandy approach the scared teen.

Sandy touched the boy's shoulder, who was startled by Sandy's presence.

Shrieking, the boy scrambled away clumsily until his back touched the wall.

"I-I-I am sorry, Sanderson! I truly am! I didn't want to kill them, I swear, I am sorry!" Pitch cried, shaking his head and hugging his legs tightly. "Please, don't kick me out, don't kick me out! I-I don't know anywhere else to go! I am so sorry! …Bu-but if you are going to-to kick me out…can-can I first tell Mr. North I-I didn't want to-to destroy the workshop…?" Pitch asked shakily. "They were right, I am a monster, I am a monster, a murderer…"

Sandy sighed heavily; it hurt him to see Pitch like that. It hurt him before and it hurt him even more now that he was a boy.

Sandy floated and knelt in front of him, taking his hands softly. The child looked up tearfully and Sandy created a lot of symbols over his head.

"Sanderson…" He sniffed. "I-I am sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying..."

Sandy stopped, smiling sadly. _He understood them…_

"No one is going to kick you out of the workshop, Pitch…"

Pitch's lower lip started trembling again. "But-but I killed them!"

"No, Pitch. They aren't dead, I promise, they are…in coma"

Pitch wiped his nose with his sleeve. "A-a coma? For-for what the horses did?"

Sandy thought for a moment and then nodded. "They are in a little shock, they will wake up soon" _Hopefully…_

Pitch sighed in relief and hugged the Guardian. Sandy returned the hug nervously, feeling how black sand started to expand over his shoulders.

Sandy broke the hug and glowed golden, sighing in relief when he saw he had eliminated the marks.

Pitch looked at his hands. He shouldn't have hugged Sandy, he would get angry, he didn't deserve to have him with him. The nightmare approached Pitch curiously, and the boy screamed scared, startling Sandy.

"Make it go! Make it go!"

The Sandman put a hand on his hand, smiling. "It won't harm you…it is yours, you created it"

"What?"

"Come on, touch it, you will see it won't do anything…I am here"

Pitch sighed, he trusted Sandy. He slowly brought his trembling hand to the horse, and stroked its muzzle. It neighed happily, rubbing his face against his neck. Pitch smiled and patted its golden-black mane. "Hey, buddy"

The nightmare neighed again, and with what looked like a firm 'yes' it disintegrated.

Pitch's eyes widened and he frowned confused. "Where did it go?"

Sandy smiled, now knowing the nightmare's mission, help Pitch when he felt scared…that meant he would see it for a long in the future

"It will appear when you feel alone or scared, Pitch"

"Oh…" Pitch pouted and grabbed his pillow, but the instant he touched it, it covered in black sand. Pitch yelped and let it go, he seemed he was about to cry again.

Sandy rolled his eyes.

"Why is this happening to me? I-I don't know how to control it...I don't want to harm anyone by accident…" Pitch said, covering his blushing face with his hands.

Sandy sighed heavily, and created a bit of golden sand in his hand. "What is this?"

Pitch tilted his head, confused for the question. "Sand"

Sandy grabbed the pillow, being careful to not turn it golden. "And this?"

"Sand?"

Sandy nodded. "It's the same, Pitch…If-If….you want…I can teach you how to use your powers…"

Pitch's golden eyes lit up. "Really? Would you help me?" Pitch hugged Sandy again. "Yes! Yes! I want you to teach me! Thank you!" Sandy nodded with a forced smile, worried for the little to no control Pitch had over his sand when he touched something…or someone.

Separating from Pitch once more, he asked. "Do you have gloves?"

Pitch nodded and approached a drawer to take out a pair.

Sandy grabbed them and, closing his eyes, let a golden glow to surround them. "If you feel nervous about your powers, the gloves will help, see? When you touch something with them, it won't covered in sand"

Pitch nodded and took the gloves. He put the black gloves on slowly and gave his future tutor a big smile. He won't take them out, not until he was as good as Sandy and could create _dreams _like him…

Sandy sprinkled sand over Pitch's eyes, slowly making him close them and fell asleep on the bed.

Sandy waited for the dream to appear over the black haired boy's head, but it never appeared. With a sigh, he flew towards the bed and got out of the room, slowly closing the door.

"Pitch!" Sandy saw Jack flew towards him.

"SShh!" Sandy wrinkled his nose, raising a finger over his lips.

"What, why?" Sandy pointed at the door and then many 'Z's

"You made him sleep?"

Sandy nodded.

"Why?"

The Dreamweaver wrote his answer this time. "He had gone through a lot today, we don't need him to deal with that now, and its late for him…and for you too, Jack, so I hope you run because I will knock you out if I don't see you in your bed this instant"

Jack gasped in mock terror and with a giggle, flew to his room.

Before going after the white haired spirit, Sandy glanced at Pitch's door once more.

Being a teacher didn't look that bad after all.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! You can always PM me if you want , new followers and favorites are always welcome! XD And I hope to see you soon!**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I am here! Sorry for taking too long! I know you don't like when fanfics take too long to update, me neither to be honest, but I have too many assignments and homeworks and I feel I want to explode. I am really grateful to those who still have faith on me, and haven't stopped following or that sort of thing...it really hurts to see when someone does that...**

**Anyway , to the story!**

* * *

**"**North! I changed my mind! I don't want to go! Don't want to! Put me down!" Shouted the black haired spirit, hitting the Guardian's back.

Santa Claus rolled his eyes playfully while he carried Pitch on his shoulder. "Come on, Pitch, we said you will do this"

Jack followed North and his load, really confused. Today was the first lesson the young Boogeyman would have with the Sandman and Pitch hadn't stopped talking about it ALL the week!

Jack remembered there was a time he had to put on ice ear plugs. It may sound cruel, but the dark boy didn't stop talking! Sandy this, Sandy that, how amazing it will be to learn with Sandman, the amazing powers of Sandy, how he will learn to create his own sand figures, that Sandy had the most awesome powers, etc., ETC., ETC.

"Can you believe it, Jack?! Sanderson will teach me, ME!" Pitch shouted excitedly at some moment, Jack's bedroom lights blinking slightly.

Jack nodded slowly, defeating Pitch's character in their game, but the teen really didn't seem to care, because he continued talking.

Jack remembered he sighed and nodded each time Pitch said "hey! Are you listening to me?!"

The boy's happiness was overwhelming, and accompanied him at every moment, just like black sand and burnt light bulbs, but when the first day actually came, this happened.

_15 minutes ago..._

Pitch was taking a peaceful nap in his room; his black gloved hands were hidden under his pillow while he turned to his side. He had been watching a movie, but the slumber won, just as it has been since he discovered he also had powers, powers which terrified him and amazed him and that he wanted to learn how to use them.

Jack opened the door quietly and pocked his head in the room. Pitch was sleeping.

_What a relief_ He thought, but North had told him he had to wake him up if he was sleeping.

Smiling devilishly, he thought in creating a snow pile above him, but Pitch's yawn stopped him, he looked so adorable when he didn't seem he was about to explode of excitement…

Jack had started to believe in his theory of being older than Pitch (physically, of course). After all, Pitch was shorter than him, and he had been some days away of turning fifteen before turning into Jack Frost.

It made the white haired spirit feel like an older brother again.

"Pitch, come on, wake up" He whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly.

Pitch wrinkled his nose and putting his face in his pillow, he mumbled. "Don't want to go to school…five minutes more…"

"You don't go to school, I would tease you forever if you went to school…Guess what day is today"

Pitch turned to his other side. "Um…Christmas?"

Jack chuckled. "No"

"Halloween?"

"Nope"

"Um...Easter?"

"No…Four months away"

"Ah, I don't know…" Pitch whined, motioning Jack to let him sleep.

"Aaaahhh, alright, I will just have to tell Sandy your first class will be other day, then…"

Pitch jerked awake, a smile from ear to ear adorning his face. "He's here?!"

Jack nodded and before he could give him more information, the boy ran away. The Guardian rolled his eyes and followed Pitch, who stopped trembling with emotion and covering the floor in sand to ask. "Where's he?"

"No idea, North told me to go to the World Room"

Pitch rolled his eyes with a smile and they went in search of the Guardian of Wonder.

When he found him, Pitch ran towards North giggling, who received him with a hug and ruffling his hair.

"Look what I found, lad" Santa said, giving him his book of the Golden Age. Pitch gave him a grateful smile.

"Are you ready? He is waiting for you"

Pitch nodded vigorously, his smile couldn't be erased from his face. North told them to where they were going and Pitch sped up.

_It's my first class!_

**And why are you happy?...**

**You will ruin EVERYTHING…**

**You aren't worth it…**

**You don't deserve his help…**

**You aren't Good enough…**

**Useless…**

**You were a deception.**

**You will break something..**

**You are a deception.**

**They will get angry at you…especially your dear Sandman…**

**And will always be.**

**Hahahahahahahha!**

**Poor, poor Pitch…**

**You have your powers again?...**

**You don't know how to use them?...**

**PATHETIC!**

Pitch happy expression slowly turned into one of dread, his hasty trot decreaing until he stopped; his eyes as wide as plates.

He was useless, he couldn't do it, he didn't deserve help. Sandy will get angry and he will hit him, he will shout at him and they were going to kick him out of the Workshop for been a stupid useless boy. He will make a mess of everything! He didn't want them to hurt him!

"North,I don't want to" He murmured almost inaudible.

North smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and making him walk again.

"What do you mean, no?"

"NO! I don't want to, I don't want to, you can lock me up in my room forever, but please! I don't want to go anymore!" Pitch begged.

He could see the abandoned ball room they had set for his practices approaching. He tried to stop North by digging his boots in the floor, throwing himself backwards, but North was obviously stronger than him.

"Pitch, calm down"

"NO!" Pitch managed to escape North's grip and tried to run back to his room, but the older Guardian grabbed him by his waist and shoulders. Pitch screamed and kicked, as if he was going to be hanged.

He couldn't think in anything else but escaping, the voices told him he had to run, that he must go!

"Let me go, North! No!"

North rolled his eyes and picked him up, throwing him to his shoulder, taking Pitch's panic attack as a temper tantrum.

Pitch started to hyperventilate as he kicked and shouted in his desperation. _I don't want to, I don't want, I don't want! Sandy will get angry, North will get angry and they will kick me out of the workshop!_

"Pleasee!" Pitch sobbed. "I promise I will behave, I will stay in my room! Please! Don't take me there!"

"But you wanted to go, Pitch. You have been talking about it all the week" Jack said, confused for his friend's behavior. The black haired teen didn't hear him and started crying desperately, his voice dropping at the end for trying to stop his tears.

"Onyx! Help me! Onyx!"

"Who is Onyx, Pitch?" North asked, hoping to distract the boy. "Your horse?"

Pitch sniffed. "Yeah..."

"Wasn't it the name of your stuffed toy?" Jack asked mischievously, smiling when he saw that caught Pitch's attention, his face turning a cute purple. "No! It-It doesn't have a name"

"Of course it is! You told me so!"

"Well-well...and?! At least it is more original than Jack Jr. for a dolphin!"

North had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. He couldn't see the winter spirit's face, but he would have burst out laughing loudly if he had seen Jack's pale cheeks turning completely blue, frost adorning them.

"Shut up! At least I don't sleep hugging my toy!"

"At least I don't suck my finger when sleeping!"

"At least no one is carrying me!"

"At least I didn't slip with my own ice playing!"

"At least I didn't try to conque-!"

"JACK! PITCH! Enough!" North shouted, silencing both boys immediately.

"Sorry" Pitch mumbled, looking at the floor and Jack's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to say.

North stopped walking and put the black haired boy down, grabbing his shoulders firmly in case he would run away. "Pitch, listen to me. I promise you will be fine. Sandy just want the best for you, just like me. He wants you to learn how to use your powers and that's why he came. Don't you want to learn how to use your powers for good?"

_And there it is…_ Pitch thought bitterly but nodded. He wanted to learn, he wanted to learn how to give good dreams to the children and be as good as Sandman, but that wasn't going to happen…the bad voice told him that.

"He is inside, Pitch, he is waiting for you"

Pitch looked at Jack nervously and the white haired boy gave him a white big smile. "Hey, when you finish, I'll be here, Canada needs a visit of your server" Jack said, pointing to himself with a smug smile.

Pitch smiled a bit and sighed to gain courage. He hugged his book against his chest and gave North a last glance before entering to the room.

The ballroom was big and, even when it had been abandoned for quite a long time, it was really clean.

The walls were a dark ocher and the light shone slightly, creating in the room shadows and darkness that made the boy sigh contently; in the entire workshop full of light, it seemed that this will be the only place where his sensitive eyes will be safe.

There weren't many things in the room; a pair of couched in the surroundings and the center was free.

Sandy was looking at the window; he was so lost in his thoughts and sand drawings that he didn't notice the teen's presence.

"Sanderson?" The boy quietly said to call his attention.

The Dreamweaver sighed silently, turned and received Pitch with a tiny smile.

"Hello, Pitch"

Pitch gave him a shy smile. "Hi"

Sandy floated towards the boy, and taking his hands, he wrote. "Are you ready?"

Pitch bit his lower lip and nodded with a big smile. Sandy inspired him trust, when he looked at those shiny and golden eyes, blurry images created behind his eyes, but the darkness disappeared them before he could even see them, his warm look made him feel good, even when the bad voice told him Sandy still hated him.

He put his book on a couch.

"Ok, Pitch…First of all, I want to know what do you know about your powers. Tell me, can you control the shadows? Travel through them?"

Pitch's eyes widened impossibly big. "Can I TRAVEL through the shadows?! That-That's like teleportation, right?! How do I do it?! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme"

Sandy frowned worriedly. He really didn't remember anything? How was he supposed to teach him that?!

"You don't remember how to use shadows?"

When he finished to read it, Pitch looked at him confused. "Um..no? But…"

"But what?"

"Um...Months ago, when I was angry be-because a boy walked thro-through me...I looked at the shadows and-and they started moving...but I don't know how I did it..."

_He controlled the shadows unconsciously…but now he has to learn how to control them consciously…urgh._

"Very well…Let's see how good is your control over the sand, yes?"

Pitch nodded and saw, amazed, how Sandman created a golden sand table which starting floating in the air.

"Touch the table" He wrote. "But do not let the black sand to cover it"

Pitch nodded and was about to do it when Sandy touched his shoulder. He created golden gloves and a 'x' above it.

Pitch pouted and reluctantly took off his gloves and put them next to his book.

He approached the table again, but stopped midway.

"What's wrong now?"

"N-nothing…"

Pitch's trembling hand approached the table and when his fingers brushed the surface, black sand immediately spread over the table like a plague, covering it entirely.

Pitch gasped, horrified, and took his hands to his chest.

**You useless boy…**

"I'm sorry…" He couldn't believe he had failed already. He lifted his head to look at his teacher. He thought he would see him whips in hand, an angry and disappointed scowl, ready to whip him to death, but Sandy said nothing, he still had that expressionless look in his face from before.

_Sandy got angry at me…_

With a movement of his hands, the table returned to its golden color and vanished in the air.

Sandy took Pitch's hand and put them together. Then, he joined his little hands and the Dreamweaver created a bright golden sand sphere. He showed it to the boy, pointing at his pale hands.

"I have to do that?"

Sandy nodded.

"How do I do it?"

"Concentrate; think in what you want and you will be able to do it naturally"

Pitch nodded with a little smile, encouraged by Sandman's words. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, looking at his hands intensely. A shiver ran down his spine but slowly he felt energy flowing through his veins, and watched, astonished, how small black sand grains formed to create a small but growing whirl in his palms.

"Sa-Sanderson...Look! It-It's working!" He said excited. Sandy rolled his eyes and wrote.

"Don't look at me! Concentrate!"

The boy's gaze returned to his hands. He started gasping for air, without separating his hands, in fear of making the little sand ball disappear. The small ball was almost materialized when…

It disappeared. Simply disappeared.

Pitch frowned, angry and confused for what happened. He lifted his hands to his eyes. "Uh? What happened?"

He couldn't do anything but to shout when a sand bomb exploded in his face. Lowering his hands, he started coughing and sneezing black sand, making the golden man to burst out into silent laughter

"I told you to concentrate" Sandy wrote shrugging when the boy asked what happened.

"I was concentrating! Really! It just disappeared..." Whined the Boogeyman with an angry pout.

"Try again" Was the phrase Sandy had to write for another hour. The room was covered in black sand. The floor, the couches, the walls, even the Sandman himself was covered in black sand, but the teen couldn't create a single sand ball.

The golden man sighed tiredly, he hadn't signed up for this…

Pitch wasn't exactly enjoying this. He was concentrating, but couldn't keep the sand in a stable level, or there was too much, or it simply didn't appear. His eyes welled up with angry and sad tears. Why couldn't he do this?! He turned his head at the sound of sand moving.

"You know what, kid? We can't go on like this, call me when you stop playing"

Pitch let the tears to fall. "No! Please, don't leave me, please!"

Sandy massaged his temples, tired. He wanted to teach Pitch, he really did, but the boy didn't concentrate, he wasn't giving his best. "You aren't concentrating"

Pitch nodded vigorously while the few lights threatened to turn off. "I am! I swear! I feel the power here, but I can't focus it on my hands, it gets out of control! Please, I am sorry, give me another chance"

Sandy sighed. What else was left? He backed away a few meters to avoid been covered in sand, when a memory came to his mind.

-_"You want to know why I use my staff?" The winter spirit asked after deciphering his symbols._

_-Sandy nodded with a smile. This was the first time he met the boy and he guessed his symbols in the first try, most of people took some minutes._

_-Well, it is a conduct of my powers. It helps me to fly and to control the ice and snow; my powers get out of control if I try to create a blizzard without it._

_-Sandy created a question mark._

_-Well…I can't focus it on my hands as I have seen other spirits doing, it gets out of control…"_

Sandy frowned when an idea popped to his mind.

_Maybe, at this age, Pitch needs something to help him control his powers…_ He wondered, it was a really plausible theory, as it also affected Jack, but he had to prove it.

Stopping the boy who was pulling at his hair, he created 11 sand bulls eyes.

He called Pitch's attention and, lifting a hand, shot a golden ray at the center of the target, disintegrating.

Pitch's mouth fell to the floor. "Can I try?" Sandy nodded.

The boy smiled and stepped a meters away from the first bullseye. Sandy was floating next to him, giving instructions and recommendations. ""Point your hands to the center" "Stand up straight!" "Focus" "When you feel the power in your hands, throw it to the target"

After some minutes, the floor covered in sand and Pitch lost his patience. He was trying, but the stupid sand disappeared when he tried to make it grow in his hands. When a strong beam exploded in his face, Pitch cursed under his breath and with summoning all his self-control to not start screaming, crossed his arms. "I won't do anything" He told his teacher.

"Pitch, try again"

"NO! I don't want to do this anymore! I am useless, alright? I CAN'T do it!"

Sandy looked at him sadly. What was happening to Pitch? If there was something that characterized the Pitch Black he knew, was his PATIENCE. He had so much patience he waited centuries to start his attack against the guardians a few years ago, but obviously, the _teenager_ he now was, didn't have that virtue and gave up easily.

"Pitch…you're fourteen…stop acting like a baby"

Sandy frowned, feeling guilty when Pitch's annoyed face turned into a hurt one, tears finally streaming down his face, before it returned to an angry on again. "I am not a baby!"

_Maybe the boy is having a hard time…_

Sandy was about to apologize when Pitch turned around and approached the door, face up and anger in his expression.

The Dreamweaver rolled his eyes wishing, not for the first time, he could talk.

Pitch was almost in the exit when he felt something tightening around his wrist.

His eyes widened and slowly turned.

Sandy had a whip in his small hand.

"Pitch Black…Come. Here"

Pitch stayed silent in his place, a defiant look in his face.

Sandy pulled the whip making the boy move forwards. He hadn't wanted to use violence, but he made him.

"Pitch, come here unless you want to stay armless" The black haired teen sighed heavily and started to walk grudgingly, stomping loudly with his sand covered boots.

Sandy disintegrated the whip when Pitch was in front of him, and smiled kindly. "Listen to me"

"What?!" Said the teen daringly. The good voice was scolding him for his behavior while the bad voice was praising him, telling him it was ok because the guardian deserved it…Both voices gave him headaches.

"I haven't done you anything, Pitch…" Sandy wrote with a sweet smile, Pitch could swear he heard the sentence in his mind.

"You don't have to get angry with everyone just because you are angry with yourself. I know this can seem difficult, boy, but I know you can and will do it…You are learning, Pitch, you don't have to get angry if you can't do something in the first try…I won't get angry at you, neither should you"

When he finished reading, Pitch lowered his gaze, eyes welling up with tears, but the anger inside him seemed to melt

"Okay"

Sandy smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, accidentally sparkling golden hand over him and making him feel sleepy.

"Try again"

Pitch nodded and tried, failing once again. Forgetting Sndy's words, he shouted.

"I won't do this shit again!"

Sandy groaned internally and counted down to 10 000, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. _Don't kill him, don't kill him…_

"It's ok, Pitch, new plan. I know exactly what you need"

_I need to stop being stupid…_

"Do you know why Jack uses his staff?"

"…Su-sure! Of course!" Pitch replied.

"Tell me"

Piitch lowered his head. "i don't know ok? He told me once but I wasn't listening..." He said, remembering vaguely something about a stick and Halloween.

Sandy sighed, he had been doing this a lot lately. "His staff is a conduit for his powers, through it, he can concentrate his energy better, maybe you need one too"

Pitch's eyes lit up. " A staff? Like Jack's? Cool! But...where are we going to get wood?"

Sandy's smile disappeared, replaced by a deadpan look, and then he facepalmed.

"No"

Sandy created a small staff which quickly started to grow, until it was almost two heads taller than Pitch

"Usually, staffs change their forms depending on their owners"

Pitch was about to take it when he closed his hand again, unsure. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Take it"

"Yes, I just told you to do it"

"Oh…well, ok...I was just asking, because the last time you told me not to touch your sand..."

Sandy's gaze softened, thinking on how unsure he looked at the beginning of the lesson. "You can"

Pitch smiled, showing his pointy teeth and grabbed the staff which was floating in the air.

The golden grains started to darken, slowly turning into dark silver. Its form started to change in the boy's hand too, who refused to let it go even though he was shivering of excitement.

The sandy texture disappeared, while the black sand continued covering it, making it look and, much to Pitch's dislike, weight like metal.

The curved tip began to lengthen and widen, taking the form of a long knife. A few seconds later, Pitch recognized the weapon. The faint glow began to decrease and Pitch began to turn it and examine the weapon he had in his small thin hands.

"Wow…di-did you see that?"

Sandy nodded slowly, the staff shouldn't have changed that much.

"This is the best thing ever! Sandy! I mean, Sanderson! This is HIS weapon! This is General Kozmotis' weapon!"

Sandy clenched his teeth and lowered his gaze. Seconds later, he realized what Pitch said.

"How do you know about him?"

"He is from my book! Of the Golden Age, look,look" Pitch said, running clumsily with the new weight over his shoulder to where he left his book.

Leaning the weapon against the couch's arm, he looked for a picture in his book.

"Look!" He said, putting the book on Sandy's face. "He uses this weapon! And this is my favorite weapon! How is this weapon called?! He asked, shouting in joy.

"A scythe?"

"Yeesss! That!

Pitch took his professor's hands, not noticing the Sandman's distress when black sand covered his golden hands.

"He is really incredible! Jack never wants me to talk about him because he says it is boring, but it not! He is the best General ever and this book says so! Do you know about him?"

Sandy nodded slowly. "He was my...friend"

Pitch gaped. "You are kidding me, right? Sanderson…DID YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"Did he really defeat a complete army of Fearlings without weapons? Is it true that his enemies feared him because when he looked at their eyes he could melt them? Did he have war scars? Where is he now?"

"Dead"

Pitch's big smile immediately melted away, replaced by one of absolute confussion. "…What? How…what happened?"

"He was killed, a monster killed him"

Pitch frowned and turned the pages quickly, but there was nothing about him being murdered, in fact, the last part of the book seemed unfinished…

"I am sorry…I-I shouldn't have asked"

"You shouldn't"

Pitch blinked his unshed tears away while his scythe changed again. The metal returned to its sandy texture again, but now it was black with some indigo grains.

It really looked like Jack's, but the staff, HIS staff, had shadows waving like flags.

"It changed again"

"And it will continued changing, lad. When you need a weapon, your staff will change into-"

"A scythe!" the teen said excitedly.

Sandy smiled slightly. "Yes, a scythe. It will turn back to normal when you don't need it anymore"

Pitch hummed and approached a bulls eye, the staff wasn't heavy anymore. He pointed at his target and closed his eyes. When he opened it, a black ray was creating in the tip and was fired towards the bulls eye, creating a hole in it.

"Oh my moon!"

Giggling, he repeated it with another bulls eye. The energy came out extremely powerful, creating bigger holes with each shot, but Sandy decided to worry about it later, Pitch was having fun after all…

The teen enjoyed his lapse of destructive power with a smile until he didn't have more bulls' eyes.

Gasping for air, he laughed and ran away, happy and excited to show Jack his staff and all the things he had learnt.

"Ok, practice creating that sand ball, Pitch, it will help you gain control, this is all for-"

Sandy sighed and wiped away his sentence, it made no sense to continue writing it if the boy had ran away minutes ago.

North poked his head seconds later, a big smile adorning his rosy cheeks.

"And? How did it go?!

Sandy disappeared both the golden and black sand in the room before answering. "Fine…Pitch now has a staff…I really recommend you to make the Workshop teen prove… No, I mean it. And make him use his gloves, unless you want him to turn this into a black desert"

Both guardians heard the sound of glass breaking, followed by two pair of guffaws and two voices shouting at unison. "Pitch did it!" / "Jack did it!"

North's eyes widened in terror and fear for his workshop and looked at Sandy for help, but he simply shrugged.

"Your problem till next class"

Without more, Sandy waved his hand with an innocent smile and jumped out of the window. Creating his plane, he fixed his goggles and left the workshop with a proud smile on his face.

_You did it good, 'old' friend..._

* * *

**Review and follow/favorite please! PM's are always welcome!**  
**See you in the next update, which may be in another month hehe, exams are coming and then freedom until March! **

**Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay...again :) ehehe I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Alert: This chapter contains material of the first book written by william joyce, so if you haven't red them, I really suggest you to do it**

* * *

_"__It would be two times alpha per the square root of 676 which is 26, so 52 times alpha" _

_The teacher, a tall and dark skinned man, with a strong and loud voice, smiled when he heard my answer. _

_"__Very well, Mr. _ , it looks like you have studied, you should learn from him, boys" The teacher said to my classmates and I closed my eyes, knowing what would come. The boys behind me threw me wet paper balls._

_They started laughing and called me mean names. I didn't like it when they did that, I wanted to leave this school, but father insisted I should stay…_

_The teacher continued writing something on the board when the door was opened and the lieutenant of the General, my father, entered. We all stood up instantly, extending the right arm in the air in a respectful manner…It took me a few seconds to realize I was doing the salute with the left arm and changed it.._

_"___! Come with me, please"_

_I stood up and approached the door, listening to my classmates' whispers._

_When the door was closed, I knew it was secure to talk to my uncle, my dad's cousin, normally._

_"__What happened? Did he come? Is he here?" My dad had gone to a misión against the fearlings two weeks ago. My uncle crouched in front of me with a sorrowed expression. _

_"___, I am sorry, your father…died in the line of duty…he is a hero"_

_My heart stopped. It was then when I noticed the black band in my uncle's uniform, and the black flags been hoisted…No, he couldn't be dead._

_Shaking my head, I ran away from him, ignoring his calls. I ran through the patio until I found Sanderson, who took me by my shoulders and frowned worriedly._

_"__What's wrong? Are you ok?" But I couldn't answer him._

_"__I heard your dad died..." I nodded. "I can't believe it was your fault…"_

_"__Wh-what?"_

_"__The golden haired boy pushed me, his eyes glowing red with madness._

_"__Of course! Who else would be? You wanted him to go, didn't you?"_

_"__No! That's not true! I didn't want this to happen!"_

_"__You were angry at him, you wanted him to die, you killed him, with an arrow to the back"_

_A horrible scene was played in my mind, there was a man with dark hair, pierced in the chest by a dark arrow, there was blood in the point, and someone was laughing. It was Shadow Man, the one with red eyes and always covered in shadows._

_"__Murderer!" Sanderson shouted, stepping on my hand, leaving a red and black mark._

_"__Ahh!_

_Shadow Man approached me; shadows moved around his feet, he looked at me with red eyes and large and jagged teeth, smiling._

**"****We are proud, puppet, you did what we asked"**

"_No! I-I am not like you! I-I would never kill my dad, I would never listen to you!" After saying that, I started to cough, spitting a black substance mixed with blood._

_My eyes widened in fear, but Shadow Man screamed desperate. _**"****No! How do you dare?!"**

_The shadows held me, holding my wrists and ankles tightly, I couldn't move. The man in black approached me, and started kicking me on the stomach. I couldn't do anything but cry, the pain was unbearable, his blows were so strong someone could think his fists were made of steel. But the worst thing was the images I was forced to see. The dark haired man from before, my dad, was surrounded by shadows, the Fearlings were crushing his chest, breaking his bones while he screamed in pain. I looked at myself there, but as an adult, laughing maniacally as I commanded the red eyes shadows to hurt my father._

_"__No! Please, stop!"_

_My whole body was in pain; my bloody knees were burning for all the kicks my uncle and other red eyed people gave him._

_"__Sandy! Help me! Please!"_

_"__And why would I do that?" He asked innocently. "Why would I help a monster?"_

_Kick. "I am not a monster! I didn't do it! I am not him! Please..." Scratch, bite, kick._

_Sanderson was holding whips in his hands. "Of course you are, you killed him, you have to listen to the fearlings, PITCH"_

_Cracking the whips in the air, he started to hit me, creating new wounds and bruises all over my body._

_"__Sanderson! S-s-stoopp!"_

_But the blond didn't stop, and with a smile he said._

_"__Stop crying, Pitch!" Hit. "Don't cry, Pitch!" Hit. "DON'T CRY, PITCH!" Hit._

_"__Ahhh!"_

Shadow man approached me, and tried to put his hand on my bleeding forehead, but a silver glow forced him to back away.

**I am tired of you! We don't know how you managed to separate us, but you will regret doing it! We tried to get you back in the good way, but you don't cooperate! You will be our body again, our puppet, and the first thing we will make you do is to destroy all the light! Including the guardians.**

_"__No! I am not bad! I-I won't listen to you! I-I am not like you…I-I would-would go with you" I said weakly, I started to cough again, it hurt so much to do so, I couldn't even breathe well, but ended up spitting the slimy black substance again._

Shadow man growled with absolute rage, as if I coughing pissed him off. A whip came into my face, opening a large and burning wound on it.

_More shadows surrounded me, showing me more images of my dad suffering, of an entire town burning, of a little golden man with a black arrow in the back._

_My body was on fire, each kick, each blow just made it worse; I wanted to pass out, to die so this suffering finally stop, but they wouldn't let me._

_Suddenly, something tightened itself around my neck…I can't breathe! I took my hands to my neck, feeling the metal around._

Pitch squirmed in the bed, his choked sobs were the only thing coming from him, as he was struggling to breathe, and with the little oxygen he had, he managed to cry. "DDAAADDDD!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North was sleeping soundly in his huge bed, snoring loudly. Candy canes and chocolate cookies flew above his head, until he heard a loud shout. Confused, he blinked a few times to understand what he just heard…Just one person, one child had called him like that…Jack was in trouble!

Jumping out of bed, grabbing his swords immediately, he ran towards Jack's room, the closest one to his.

Opening the door slowly, he poked in head in the room, and couldn't help but smile.

Jack was sleeping, and miraculously, for the time in a normal position, not about to fall, not horizontally, not upside down, but in the middle of the bed, Jack. Jr. firmly tucked to his chest, with his other hand next to his face, sucking half of his index finger. Dolphins swam above his head, and Jack was flying and playing with them.

North approached him and tucked some white locks behind his ear, then he tried to make Jack let go of his finger, Jack put resistance, but at the end, North managed it.

He chuckled silently, thinking on how adorable and peaceful Jack looked…Wait a second..If Jack hadn't called him…then wh-PITCH!

Closing the door, he ran a few rooms more and opened the door. His blue eyes widened in shock for what he saw.

Unlike Jack's room, where the soft blue of the walls illuminated by the rays of the moon through the window and the beautiful, bright golden sand which danced slowly over Jack created a peaceful scene, Pitch's room was the complete opposite.

The walls were covered in dark shadows, light didn't come from the windows, giving the room an appearance of being empty, and North swore he saw red all over the place.

He turned on the lights, and now that he could see, he shook his head in disbelief. Pitch was shaking and squirming on the bed, it looked as if he wanted to scream, but couldn't, he was struggling to breathe. He was wincing in pain, abruptly, so strong and quick that North thought Pitch was having a seizure.

Onyx, Pitch's nightmare, approached him, neighing and nodding towards its small master.

North didn't have time to listen, he was already next to the boy. "Pitch! Pitch, wake up!"

He shook his shoulders strongly, but the dark haired boy didn't answer. "Lad, wake up, please!"

But instead of doing that, Pitch slowly stopped moving, and North couldn't hear his labored breathing.

"Pitch! Don't do me this, wake up! Please, wake up!" North shouted, putting two fingers against Pitch's thin neck to feel his pulse. He couldn't feel it.

"Son! Please, lad! Wake up, son...wake up..." North, knelt next to the bed, was on the verge of tears, looking at the still body of his son. But suddenly, Pitch inhaled laboriously, opening his golden eyes scared. And scaring North half to death

Pitch was shaking horribly, he thought he was alone all again, he will have to stay alone in the dark…that's when he saw North. With fear, he shouted and threw at the person the first thing he had in hand, which was his stuffed toy.

"Son! It's me, it's me! Don't be scared, lad!" North said full of relief, standing up and hugging Pitch strongly.

"N-North?" He had come to see him? When he could have gone with Jack? When he saw North's nodding, he hid his face against North's chest and started crying.

"He-He died, North!" He sniffled. "It was my entire fault! He died, he died! He is dead…it's my fault!"

"Who died, Pitch? Shh…"

Gasping for air, the dark haired boy tried to remember who died...but he didn't know…what he saw in the nightmare was disappearing from his mind, but not what he heard. "I don't know…I can't remember…" He said whining in distress. Why couldn't he remember?!

"It's ok, calm down, son. Stop crying, Pitch, calm down, don't cry, don't cry"

Pitch's eyes widened in fear and separated from North in fear. "I am sorry, I am sorry, Mr. North, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me, I-I will stop cr-crying! But don't hurt me" He said, trembling and covering his face.

North once again craddled the boy, telling him he was safe with him. Poor child! What happened in that nightmare!

"Shh...Sssshhh" North cooed, running a hand through the boy's long and disheveled hair, until the boy's cries finally ceased.

"Better?"

North lifted Pitch's head with a finger and for the first time, saw his face was all bruised and bleeding, he had a black eye, and he kept it closed. North frowned.

Pitch shook his head. "I-i don't feel well...I have nausea..."

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Pitch nodded quickly with a hand over his mouth. North helped him stand up because it seemed his legs were weak. Pitch ignored the pain in his knees and ran to the bathroom, barely making it there to throw up.

North slowly approached, worried for the child. He hadn't eaten much these days, distracted as he was for his powers and new staff. He slowly rubbed circles over his back, hoping to tell him that way he wasn't alone. The Boogeyman meanwhile continued throwing up…something North didn't know what it was, it was completely black and looked slimy.

Finally, the boy stopped. He wiped his lip with his gloved hand and looked at the floor, ashamed, tears streaming down his face.

North hugged Pitch, and the boy hid his head in his chest. North lowered the toilet's lid so the boy didn't look at it.

When they separated, North noticed the young spirit was still with a hand over his stomach, breathing heavily,

"Are you hurt?" The Guardian asked, and reluctantly, Pitch nodded.

"Let me see, son, can you take off your shirt?"

Now that Pitch was conscious, he was less disposed to cooperate with North. "no"

"Please, lad"

"no"

North sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the boy's t-shirt off, who seemed unbothered by the fact as long as he wasn't the one taking it off.

The boy's chest was covered in black, purple and green bruises; he had some bleeding wounds, especially in his back and shoulders.

"The gloves too" North said quietly, examining the wounds.

Pitch reluctantly took them off.

His hands had blood, one of them had a black and red mark, like…a footprint…and the other one had bruises that went up to his forearm, as if he had used his arm to protect himself from blows.

Pitch looked at his chest and then at North with bright eyes with tears, pleading him to help him,

"Who did this to do, Pitch? Was it Bunny?" Pitch shook his head. "Tooth? No. "Jack, Sandy?"

Pitch quickly shook his head. North sighed and looking for the first aid kit every room had, he started cleaning the boy's wounds. He hissed and bit his lip each time the wet gauze brushed his wounds, making them burn.

"It hurts me, North" He said tremulously, not wanting more tears to fall from his eyes.

"I know, son, but hold on a bit more, I am almost done" When North had finally finished, he put cream over his wounds, his chest, back and in his face. Doing 7this North couldn't help but notice how thin Pitch was, his ribs were showing and his arms were thinner than they looked. And here he thought Jack was thin…

"You have to eat more, Pitch" He said with a small sad smile.

He looked at the boy's bruised knees with a frown. He wouldn't let Pitch walk like that. He picked him up bride style much to the boy's protests, and took him to his bed, laying him down carefully. He looked for a new t-shirt in his wardrobe and helped him put it on, this was dark green.

North sat down next to him, and asked him. "Why didn't you tell me you had bruises, Pitch?"

Pitch looked down. "I-I am sorry, North…I-I didn't want to bother you mo-more than I already do…I-I thought it wasn't important…just like when I told you last time…it doesn't matter…"

"..." _He-he told me about it and I didn't listen? When?!_

"Pitch…tell me who did this to do"

Pitch didn't answer, still looking at his hands with golden eyes bright with unshed tears. North sighed and stood up, approaching the door.

The young Boogeyman looked up wide eyed. He had bad behaved, he was so stupid, North didn't want him anymore, he was angry at him…He was going to leave him in the dark…

"Dad! Wait! Dont' go!" He cried before stopping himself.

Pitch's gaped and blushed a deep purple. He looked at North with a grimace, tears streaming down his face. "Ah…I-I am sorry, North…I-uh"

North smiled sadly. He had called him dad...Pitch did appreciated him, loved him, that made him feel bad for how he treated him before. "I am not going anyway, мой ребенок*, I just want to turn off the lights"

"Oh..."

After turning off the lights, North approached the nightstand to turn on the light of the lamp, just enough for them to see. He sat down again on the bed, letting the boy rest his head against his shoulder, not caring about his clothes covering with black sand

"It-It was...Shadow Man, North" Pitch said almost inaudible.

"Who?"

"Sh-shadow Man" The teen repeated. "He-He hit me and-and kicked me on the stomach...He is always in my dreams, and that blond guy too...He tells me mean things..and-and-and he will hit me again! I shouldn't have told you! He-he is going to hit me again!" Pitch sobbed.

"What?! Who-um-what...? When did he say that?" North asked, completely confused.

"…Before he started strangling me…"

North frowned before hugging the boy. "Don't worry, Pitch, it was just a bad dream, Shadow Man doesn't exist"

"That's what adults say about me…" Pitch said without realizing it, North wanted to hit himself so much right now.

Before Pitch could cry again, North suggested. "What about a bedtime story?"

Pitch rubbed his eyes carefully, not wanting to touch his bruises. "Bedtime stories are for kids" He said with a 'duh' face.

"And aren't you one?"

"No, obviously not"

North smiled teasefully, but resisted the urge to laugh. "Ok, lad…of course…But, not all stories are for kids, though, that depends a lot in what story…For example…Sleeping Beauty and the six elves"

Pitch smiled funnily.

"Or, Little white riding hood"

Laughing, Pitch hit his shoulder playfully. "North! Haha, come on, say it correctly"

"But! Maybe the story of a young thief is more interesting"

"A thief?"

"yes! The most daredevil swordsman, notorious outlaw and clever thief in all Russia!"

Pitch's eyes widened. "And what was his name?" He asked, looking up from North's chest.

"Nicholas St. North"

"Wow! Wait a sec…that's you! NOT FAIR, tell me his true name!" Pitch said with a small pout.

North chuckled. "That's his true name!"

Pitch smiled. "No way! So you were a thief before?! Cool!" He shouted, and North put a finger over his lips. "Ssh, Jack's sleeping"

"Oops..True. Were you a thief like Robin Hood? Who stole from the rich to give it to the poor?"

North blushed slightly, looking away nervously. "Hum..no"

"And why not?"

"Because I stole for me and just for me"

"That's not good, North"

"Can we start with the story?!" North asked ruffling his hair, and Pitch nodded vigorously

North told him about his childhood, a sad and gray childhood where he had to survive on his own.

"I was an orphan, I didn't have mother or father, and I escaped from the orphanage at a very young age"

"I grew up on the woods, alone, worrying about myself only, hunting, and avoiding being hunted. I was really agile, quick and clever. When I was your age, I am not sure..."

"Why aren't you sure?" The teen asked."

"Well...I didn't know my birthday's day"

Pitch looked down at his gloveless hands, the dark mark was disappearing. "I-I suppose that's something we have in common…I didn't have a mom or dad, and I don't know my birthday either…or if I have one right now…Jack do have one…he told me it was near Christmas and he would be turning 15 if he wasn't a spirit…Is it fun to 'do' a birthday?"

North looked directly at Pitch's eyes. He looked confused; sad…It was impossible he didn't have a past life…

He rested his head on Pitch's hair. "I don't know, lad, it's like Christmas, they give you presents and…you are with friends…" North hummed. "Rhetorical question...If you could choose a day to be your birthday, which would you choose?"

"Um..." Pitch hummed while thinking his answer. "Halloween! It would be awesome if my birthday was on Halloween!"

North nodded with a smile, already planning in his mind something really special this incoming Halloween…

"Well, as I was saying, when I was your age, or maybe a bit more, I was taken in by the mosr savage tribe of Warriors called the Cossacks"

Pitch snorted. "You were young before?!" Looking at North's deadpan expression, the Boogeyman burst out laughing.

"Of course I was! We all were once"

"But…Seriously, you must be like 10 000 years old"

"Hey! I am not that old!" North cried indignantly, tickling his sides.

"No-North! HAHAAHA STOP!" When he finally let Pitch escape, he was gasping for air, and the guardian chuckled.

"I was one of their greatest warriors. No one beat me! They taught me everything I know, including my language, but when I was older, I left their group to become a bandit, one of the best, if I can say it myself"

"One day, in my camp, I had a dream. It talked about a village full of riches and treasures, more than a man can imagine. So, calling Petrov-"

"Who's Petrov?"

"My horse" North answered, bending down to pick up the toy on the floor and giving it to Pitch. "It was a really loyal horse, really intelligent and fast"

"I led my men to follow the moonlight, my adventurous spirit told me we would be able to pass all the village's defenses. You see, the village of Santoff Clausen was protected with magic, it had a lot of defenses no bandit had ever faced before and succeed, but! Guess you did it!"

"You!" Pitch answered excitedly

"YES! We passed all the defenses, but there was one left. A beautiful girl appeared, offering us gold and riches, her gaze hypnotized me, thousands of golden coins fell from her hands…and I almost took them!"

Pitch gasped, shaking North's arm to make him continue after his dramatic pause.

"I heard screams, children' screams asking for help. That broke the spell, and for the first time ever, I decided to help someone else than myself, for the first time, I turned away from treasure"

"I ran towards them, and saw a big bear attacking the children, I was the only one who could help them"

"Why was the bear attacking them?"

"Because he was possessed"

"By who?"

"…"

North stayed quiet for a while, eyes wide and lips pursed. "A really bad, bad man"

"Does he have a name?"

"…Um..no…but, we can call him Shadow Man, dah?"

Pitch nodded, shivering at the name.

"I fought against the bear fiercely, and I got hurt, but I saved them"

"I stayed in the village while I healed, I wanted to stay, I thought they would give me treasure for saving them…but they gave me something even more valuable"

"...And that is...?"

"Their friendship. Their support and care, something I had never had...I became the apprentice of the wizard of the village, Ombric, and I befriended a sweet girl named Katherine, who had an incredible ability to write, and she always went to visit me"

Pitch was listening to everything at full detail, golden eyes full of wonder and admiration, wanting to know what happened next. North fell terrible, he didn't want to continue telling the story, but he did.

"Shadow Man was angry, he used a spell to possess a robot I built, and we realized it too late. He attacked us while Ombric and I were looking for something really important"

"What were you looking for?"

"A sword, the sword which belonged to a really powerful man of the Golden Age-"

"Kozmotis?!"

"Um, no. The Tsar Lunar"

"Ah" Pitch pouted. "Shadow Man didn't want you to find it?"

"NO!" The guardians answered, making emphasis with his huge hands. "He knew that if we found it, we would be able to defeat him, so, using a spell he stole from Ombric…he turned us into toys!"

If Pitch had been drinking water, he was sure he would have spat it all. "IN TOYS?!"

"But that is so cruel! What kind of sick person does that?! Did it hurt? Could you talk or move? Were you of plastic or porcelain? What size were you? What was the spell's name? Did you-?"

Pitch was practically above North now, jumping with excitement, wanting to have all these questions that popped up in his young mind, answered.

"Wow, wow мой сын, мой сын*, story is for you to make you sleep, not to make you more awake" North said frowning playfully and making Pitch lay down again. The wounds on his face weren't there anymore and the bruises were almost healed.

"It hurt at first, it felt real weird to shrink and not be able to move…but we returned to normal at the end"

"Great…" Pitch said, dozing off, his eyelids were starting to close, as if North's words had taken effect.

"I fought Shadow Man, but, as he was using my robot as a suit, I couldn't harm him. At the end, Shadow Man escaped"

"Haha, coward" Pitch yawned silently and snuggled closer to North's shoulder.

"How-how did you turn back to normal?"

"Belief, my dear son. A person's faith is really strong…" He said, humming softly while stroking his messy black locks.

"You are cool, North… I wish I had seen you …using…" Yawn. "Magic…and...swords...*yawn* horses…"

North cradled the boy to his chest, and feeling comfortable and warm, he finally fell asleep.

North slowly took his shoulder back, and Pitch slid down to the pillow. The bruises and the cuts weren't any more on his face, North didn't know if the cream was that good or it was something else…

Tucking him into bed, he thought it was better to leave the lamps light on. He was about to go when he heard Pitch mumbling. "Shadow Man…is not 'ere anymore, right? He won't hurt you anymore? I don't want…you to get hurt…"

"Nyet, моя маленькая* , sleep now, it's late"

Pitch turned to his side, happy with the answer.

Already by the door, North whispered.

"Of course Shadow Man isn't here anymore…because my boy is now in his place"

* * *

***мой ребенок: My child**

***мой сын: my son**

***моя маленькая : my little one**

**Don't forget to review, and favorite or follow if you want it :3 PM me if you want, I always answer see ya in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I am back! And with a new chapter! Yay! Hehe I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

January and February were months where Santa Claus and his workers could rest.

Some yetis went to their bedrooms and 'hibernate' till Mars arrive, others travelled and visited places or relatives, the elves threw a little party where they ate cookies, ice cream, and sweets till they couldn't eat anymore, even Santa relaxed in his office, listening to classical music or reading a good book. As I said, peace and relaxation time, but obviously, North didn't thought this peace would be destroyed when he adopted two of the most mischievous and troublemakers teens in the world; one who had an appalling control of his powers and the other one a perfect one…he didn't know which one was worse…

"Pitch Black!" Hearing his guardian shout, Pitch stopped covering the walls with glittering sand using his staff. North wouldn't have a problem if the boy knew how to take it away.

"But I'm practicing!" The black haired whined.

"I already told you that if you want to practice, do it in the ball or outside!"

"Ugh! You never let me do anything!" the teen said before running away.

North massaged his temples. Sandy had told Pitch to practice, and North regretted not telling him from the beginning where he should do it…and worst of all, the boy had adopted some of the many rebel attitudes of Jack.

Fortunately for him, most of the yetis were in the workshop, so North was calmed…for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S-Sandy! Take me out of here! I can't get out! Heeeelllpppp!"

Pitch tried to escape, but he couldn't, he didn't remember how. He closed his eyes, but nothing changed, he just saw darkness. Everything was so dark! Darkness, darkness, darkness, red eyes, watching, red eyes, laughing…go away! Go away!

"Ahhhhh!" Pitch screamed terrified.

Pitch felt how someone pulling him from the waist and fell to his knees on the floor, light suddenly surrounded him. Gasping, he looked at Sandy who was holding in one hand the rope they had tied around his waist for this exercise, and in the other, a chronometer.

He had discovered he could enter to the shadows and after a few accidents that involved Pitch falling into the shadows of a wall (and screaming his heart out), Sandy thought the easiest way to help the boy was making him go inside, and when he couldn't do it anymore, he pulled him out of it…Hey, he couldn't enter to the shadows with him, it was the best he could do for the child.

"Did-did I last more than the last time?" Pitch asked, shaking slightly.

Sandy nodded and casted Pitch a worried glance. "Let's stop now, ok? It's enough for today"

"N-no, Sandy…I-I want to continue"

Sandy sighed and nodded, playing the chronometer.

Pitch sighed and looking at the wall with total concentration, he started running.

Bumping face first against the wall. Sandy winced and hissed silently, creating a cushion behind him so he didn't hit the ground, but he miscalculated and Pitch felt backwards, just centimeters next to it, lifting sand and dust.

_Oops…_

Sandy looked at the unconscious boy and with a smile, he started shaking his head.

_Where did I leave that bucket…?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Several bruises in the forehead, claustrophobia attacks, and some classes with Sandy later, he managed to travel through the shadows, something he was really proud for…if only someone else felt the same way about him…

Pitch started noticing, just as Sandy, that his vision had really improved in the darkness. Sandy had told him his pupils contracted and dilated like a cat's, comparison that made Pitch pout angrily (even though it also interested him) because Jack had started teasing him for that, but today was revenge's day.

Jack was in the Television Room, watching one of the weird cartoons he liked, he thought it was the one of the kid with a white hat and the yellow dog that talked. Why wasn't he watching it in his room? Well, simply because his Tv was 'accidentally' frozen after losing a game online against some boys.

With his staff over his shoulder, he walked to the closest shadow and let it took him to where Jack was.

He couldn't hold back his giggles, Jack would pee his pants after his surprise attack!

Laughing, he got out of the shadow the couch made and stayed behind the frozen boy.

He didn't have the chance to touch his shoulder though, because Jack turned almost instantly and grabbed his wrists. "GOTCHA!"

**Ahh!**

**_Ahhhhhh!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pitch screamed high pitchedly, half scared to death.

Jack chuckled and turned to face the Tv once more, rolling his eyes when he heard Pitch whimpering. "How-how did you know I was here?!"

"Pitch, using the shadows to not be seen doesn't mean I can't hear you, you shouldn't laugh"

Pitch pouted, still breathing loudly. "You scared me"

"And?"

"Hm!" Pissed off, Pitch turned around with his face up and walked to his room to continue practicing...or to change his pants...depending on who counted the story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"When will I learn how to give dreams, Sandy?" Pitch asked in their break of 10 minutes. The golden man choked with the eggnog he was drinking, and started coughing, looking at Pitch as if he had grown a second head. He created a question mark.

"When will I learn to give dreams? You do that, and you said that when I learn to control the sand, something I do perfectly-" He said with a smug smile. "You will teach me. I want to learn how to give good dreams like you!"

Sandy looked at him perplexed. He didn't…How was he…How would he tell him?

"Um…You are not ready yet, lad" He ended up writing. "…Didn't you tell me you wanted Onyx to stay more time?"

The question distracted Pitch's young mind and he nodded vigorously.

Sandy sighed in relief. "Ok, but you have to promise you won't get angry or throw a tantrum if you can't do it"

Pitch smiled. "Ok,ok,ok,ok! Hey! I don't throw tantrums!"

Sandy rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course not, Pitch. Look"

Sandy raised his hand and a golden horse appeared, galloping around Pitch. The boy started laughing, trying to touch him, but the horse was intelligent, and kept a prudent distance.

"Think about Onyx, let the sand take form in your hands, think in what you want it to represent…something good. For example, this horse represents the peace in the dreams"

Pitch sighed, and with a smile, he did what his teacher told him. He thought in Onyx, in the incredible friendship he had with Jack, in how fun it is to play in the snow with him, in the incredibleness of the Workshop, in the shiny lights in the Globe, in how much he loved North and Jack, in the…fa-family he-he thought he had with them and in how much he hoped to live like this forever.

When he opened his eyes and looked around, then at his hands, but saw nothing, the sand hadn't even formed. He rubbed his hands, hoping the dark marks would appear that way, but still, nothing.

For a second he thought his powers had disappeared but when he looked down at his feet, he saw black sand spreading across the floor.

With a sad pout, he looked away, discouraged. "It didn't work"

Sandy looked at him with pity clear in his eyes, he knew he wasn't been fair with Pitch, he thought in telling him, but decided it wasn't the time…

"It will"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"North! Pitch is bothering me!"

"North! Jack is bothering me!"

"North! Pitch hid my staff!"

"Nolth! Shiak floss my tong!"

"North! Pitch covered my room in sand!"

"North! A-a-achoo! Jack covered my-my ACHOO! Room in-in snow! Achoo!"

"NORTH! LOOK WHAT PITCH DID TO ME! I CAN'T CLEAN THE MUSTACHE!"

"NORTH! LOOK WHAT JACK DID TO MY HAIR! IT'S PINK!"

North locked himself up in his office, away from the children outside, they didn't stop complaining! The Guardian of Wonder was rocking back and forth without knowing what to do. It was amazing the amount of trouble two teens could make…among it, scared the yetis away.

During the winter season, Jack was FULL of energy, too much if you asked North. Everything ended up covered with ice or inside it, snow and frost, add another boy with powers over darkness, who with a simple tantrum could destroy the bulb lights and that now could teleport to any part of the workshop, and you have the recipe for chaos.

He at least had the comfort that the yetis couldn't quit, _their contracts are permanent, _thought North evilly, but all of them, absolutely all of them abandoned him and left him in charge of the little hyperactive demons…like their dad…

_Ok…it can't be that bad then…_

_-.-.-.-._

Broken windows, fallen shelve and thousands of jokes which ended up with one of the boys pissed off or crying, made North change his opinion really quickly in the following days.

_I need to find a way to tired them…_

Yes, tired them, drain that boundless energy they had to make them go sleep for once. He had turned on more lights in the workshop to keep Pitch from using the shadows to explore the magical and unexplored places of his workshop, but he just managed to make the dark boy to pass out more than once.

Sandy explained him, really, really angry, that just like his powers, his tolerance to the light was unstable and for his health, he should keep the lights of the workshop as low as possible.

_Great, the workshop in cold and dark…simply great. _He thought, remembering that his other son also needed the workshop to be in cold temperatures.

He had begged Sandy to come more times to keep Pitch entertain and therefore, tired. Sandy accepted with a smile and made the boy do physical training. The boy always ended up tired, but this proved to be good for him. After each training, he was tired, and he took a nap of three hours, sleep made him hungry, being hungry made him eat more, and eating more, gave that little and thin body some muscle.

But Pitch always had a condition.

"When-when I finish this, you will teach me how to créate good dreams?" He always asked the same question, every class, gasping for air and with sweat covering his forehead.

"…Yes"

But that promise was never fulfilled

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch was walking around the workshop, eating an apple. His classes had finished about three hours and a half ago, so he had time to do whatever he wanted. He was bored though, the elves, his main source of entertaining, watching their eyes widen in terror, their little legs taking them away from him as fast as they could was great! And now they were hiding…meanies…

When he spotted some of his victims, he smiled mischievously, showing that white smirk everyone knew would bring troubles.

He ran towards them, not before eating all his fruit AND the one in his pocket, he raised his hands in a scary way, saying "Ggrrrr!"

The elves deadpanned and continued walking. Pitch frowned confused and waited until they had walked a bit more, and more cautiously this time, he stepped in front of them and shouted. "Ggrrr!"

The elves rolled their eyes and walked between his legs.

"Gr?" Pitch pouted. He noticed that the elves were about to walk by a corridor in shadow. Smiling, he used his own shadow to get to the other shadow, this was one of his favorite tricks, even when Sandy told him not to use it yet. He get out of the shadows and jumped in front of them. "BOO!"

The elves shrieked, scared for the unexpected appearance of the boy, and Pitch burst out laughing. "Gotcha stupid elves!" He smirked and gave a few steps back when he felt the delicious scent the elves gave him, it felt so good…and smell like peppermint! Suddenly, when he wanted to lean against the wall, he was absorbed by the dark shadows in it.

"Aah!" He shouted, startled.

The darkness clouded his sight, the sudden change form light to dark made him feel dizzy. The icy cold of the shadows, which was even more than the North Pole, had him shivering and not only because he didn't know where he was.

Inside the shadows, Pitch felt the time stopped, his senses sharpened, and he turned into a shadow himself. That sensation of being floating, of being alone, empty, watched by red eyes.

_The light should have already appeared…_

A thought made him feel dread, he was stuck…It was a dark shadow, if he didn't find a way to get out soon, he will stay there forever!

He started hyperventilating, moving his arms desperately, but nothing happened, the darkness surrounded him, his hand went through nothing.

"Help me! North! Jack! Help!" He shouted, but the darkness muffled his voice…he was in serious trouble. He started shouting helplessly, tears welling up in his eyes, making the shadows even more restless.

**_Calm down, Pitch… _**The good voice told him, tired, like always, but kind.

_How am I supposed to calm down!? _Pitch whimpered, he was alone, he would never get out of here.

**_You know pretty well that when you get nervous is worse…Haven't you been listening to Sandy? Whether you like it or not, you now control the shadows, don't let them control you…_**

Pitch's quick breathing slowed down, until he was taking deep breaths, more calmed.

It was there, when he noticed a low light in front of him. Smirking slightly, he fought against the few weight he had in the shadows and stretched his hand to reach the light.

Pitch screamed when he hit the floor. He had managed to get out. Gasping exaggerated for air, he looked at his surroundings. Where the heck was he? He was still in the Workshop, that was obvious, but the shadows had taken him to a place where he hadn't been before.

The shadows he had come through was created by a light which was illuminated the door of a room. Being careful of not touching more shadows, he curiously opened the door, and once it was opened, his mouth fell to the floor.

The room was huge! And was full of weapons! Swords, spears, bows and arrows, knives, daggers, shields of different sizes and shapes, as well as brilliant and amazing armors.

_If there were a scythe, North's collection would be complete…_ Pitch thought, a smile appearing on his face as his staff turned into a scythe with just thinking it.

He ran towards the first sword he saw, giggling. He grabbed a shield (which was heavier than he thought) and putting on a silver armor's helmet, he started swinging the sword around, playing to be General 'Pitch'iner, defeating bravely an army of Fearlings.

To make his game more realistic, he made the shadows dance around him so he could cut them. "Yiah! Take that! Gotcha!" He had to stop to fix his helmet a lot of time, which was too big for him, but it was fun anyway. He really should tell Jack about this place!

After trying all the weapons there, after taking them out their scabbards and forgetting to return them to their places, he approached the last sword with a serious look on his face. It was the shiniest and biggest one, and was inside a glass box, held in a stand support.

In that same wall, the boy noticed there was something written in Russian, it looked important, but the boy didn't have the slightest idea of what it said.

He pressed his face against the glass to look at the sword's blade, it seemed to shine with a soft white glow, he had to touch it…the sword was telling him to touch it…He tiptoed to open the glass box and, with more caution that he had with the others, he grabbed the sword's golden handle with weird decorations.

"Wow…" He noticed his gloved hands and let the sword above the glass again to take off his gloves, he didn't want to let it fall or throw it away accidentally…like he had done with many of the others…

He grabbed the handle again, and felt it warmer than it did before, but he didn't mind, he wanted to touch the blade, he was in a trance, watching the blade, so white…so shiny…

He ran his free hand over the blade, and seconds later, he felt the same hell burning him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He tried to take his hand away, but he couldn't, the sword didn't let him. The bad voice was shrieking, it seemed as if it hurt him, but his shouts gave him a terrible headache.

When he finally let the sword fall, which fell to the floor with a 'clang', he immediately took his hands to his chest, hugging them tightly.

The burning sensation didn't stop; every nerve in his hand was beating painfully for having grabbed the weapon.

Bravely or stupidly, he opened his hand carefully to see the damage, which just made him scream louder, and not as manly as he hoped.

His pale gray hands, normally covered in a bit of sand, weren't exactly gray anymore; they were tan…like, a normal person…and the burned (or that's what Pitch thought) pink flesh was quickly spreading.

"North!" He shouted desperately while falling to his knees in shock. He tucked his hand to his chest once more, while trying to hold back tears and failing miserably.

_North won't come...he didn't even know where I am..._A sob escaped from his mouth, while he rested his forehead on his knees, hand still against his chest. What was happening to him?! Why was his hand turning pink or something?!

Even with his eyes full of tears and the unbearable pain, he frowned confused, why did he even have grey skin in the first place and the rest of the people not?

Before he could think more of it, the door was thrown opened and a really tired Nicholas St. North appeared.

Pitch lifted his head and noticed for the first time the damage he had caused, North was probably angry. "I'm sorry, North" He said, worrying more about the mess than his problem.

Santa Claus looked at the boy on the floor wide eyed. His weapons! What was going on here?! When he saw THAT weapon on the floor, and Pitch next to it with his hand against his chest, silently crying, his heart skipped a beat.

"Shostacovich! Pitch! Let me see! You touched sword?! Tell me you didn't touch sword!" He said but it was obvious he did for how his hands looked.

"…May-maybe...but it was just the blade…I'm sorry…I'm sorry

North shook his head repeatedly, and gasped when he saw the teen's hand, normal.

"Come with me, Pitch! Come with me!" He made him stood up by pulling his arm and guided him quickly out of the place. Pitch yelped startled but North was having problems of his own.

"ебать! Sandy will kill me! I am dead...how did I let him touch the sword?! He will kill me, ебать!" North murmured to himself. Pitch thought they were going to the infirmary, but North led him to his office, was he going to tell him off?

When they arrived, Pitch stayed silent in the middle while North frantically looked for something on the shelves, and when he found what he wanted he shouted "Aha!" and Pitch saw it was a bottle with a green liquid inside.

North took out the cork with his teeth and spilled the liquid over Pitch's hands without warning, making the boy shout.

North didn't say anything, he blew the candles and turned off all the lights in his office, creating as much shadow as possible, helping to relieve incredibly quickly the pain he felt.

While the pain decreased, he was taking deep breaths to calm down, everything was ok now…he was with his daddy now…

When the pain disappeared, North turned on some of the candles, just enough for him to see. The black haired boy looked at his hand and to his great relief, it was grey again.

"Lad…" North started, with a face which clearly shown how worried and relief he was. "What were you doing down there?"

"Eh Hehe, well...I got lost in the shadows..."

North sighed and hugged him tightly. "I am glad this worked…" He murmured, looking at his healed hands.

"Why did that happened to me, North? The sword suddenly burned me…"

North hummed, thinking in a way to explain him. "Um…remember the really special sword Shadow Man didn't want me to find?" Pitch nodded. "Well…that was the sword. You see, this sword is charged with a strong energy, a light to be exact, a light so strong and powerful designed to destroy any bad shadow, darkness and nightmares..." North said softly.

"But then, why did it burn me?" Pitch asked with a confused smile. "I am not bad, nor give nightmares…Sandy said our powers are the same, and he gives dreams, and-and so do I"

North felt a horrible pain in his chest, his heart was surely clenching in hurt. He hugged the boy again, he was so innocent, and so naïve…he felt a bit of pity for him.

Pitch hummed pleasantly and returned the hug, he could never refuse a hug, even less if it came from Jack or North…He knew no one liked him, that's why no one hugged him constantly, but when they do, he always sighed in relief, because that way he proved he was there, that he wasn't invisible, that they won't walk through him…like those kids did when he accompany Jack to visit Jamie at his school…

"We-Well…" North's voice prevented him from continuing thinking of that. "You-you also control the-the shadows…so-so that's why it-it also affected you…Pitch, promise me you won't take anything without your gloves"

"But North!" He whined. Yes, his control wasn't THAT good as he said it was, but he didn't want to use them anymore.

"No, Pitch, those gloves are powerful and will protect you from things like this, you promise?"

Pitch sighed heavily. Sandy gave him the gloves for some reason, and North wanted him to use them, they just wanted the best for him. "On my soul"

North patted his back and shooed him somewhere else. "OK, son, everything good, dah?" Pitch nodded with a smile, everything was done, he didn't have to be scared anymore. "Go play somewhere else, and don't get into trouble" He said winking.

"I will try!" He said, doing the same and running away…to later realize his staff and gloves were downstairs.

"UUUUURRGGGGGHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pitch? Are you bored?" Jack asked, poking his cheek with a finger while said boy tried to take a nap.

"Nnnn...Sleep"

"Are you bored?" He asked again.

"...No"

"And now?" "No" " And now?" "No" " And now?" "No" "And now?"

"Gah! You are so insufferable, Frost!"

Jack smirked, taking that as a compliment. He poked his cheek once again, it was so soft. "…And now?"

Pitch sighed heavily, sitting up, glaring at him as dangerous as possible. "Yes, Jack…As you see I am not doing anything, nor try to sleep, I am super bored! What the hell do you want!?"

"Um…I don't remember…forget it" Pitch sighed pursing his lips in resignation, he was about to lay down again when he was shaken by the arms. "I remembered, I remembered! Let's go to the Warren! The flowers are blooming!"

"And?!"

"I...never get to see that, you know, being the spirit of winter an all, and the eggs are coming out of their flowers! …Please?!" Jack pleaded making puppy eyes, but unfortunately for him, Pitch was immune to his big blue eyes and shook his head.

"No. Bunnymund won't let me in and he will get angrier at me, I want to continue living, thank you so much"

"He won't notice, I promise, if I don't freeze anything, everything will be fine"

"…Okay"

-.-

North was in his office, drinking a cup of hot chocolate, enjoying watching the flames of the fireplace dance. He hadn't heard a scream or complains of the boys in a while, and he was relief and worried at the same time.

He left his cup on the table, about to go to his room to take a nap and enjoy the silence when a hole opened centimeters in front of him, making him scream.

E. Áster Bunnymund jumped out of the tunnel, carrying two familiar teens by the hood of their sweaters; both of them were covered from head to toe in paint.

Bunny let Jack go carefully, while he practically threw Pitch to the floor. Both teens ran and hid behind North, one with a big teasing smirk, and the other completely terrified.

"Bunny!"

"Mate! The little buggers were playing with ma' googies and plants! Most of them broke and the plants froze! Then, they thought it would be really funny to play in the Dye River, and guess what happened?! They fell in, and not it is frozen and covered in stupid black sand!" bunny shouted, and both teens winced

North sighed, knowing the day was too good to stay like that and looked at the boys behind him, knowing really well who had the idea.

"Jack...I want answers"

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Bunny spoke before. "Jack, mate, I told ya hundreds of times I don't like when you visit just to piss me off"

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Besides, ya always freeze everything! I don't mind ya visiting me, but mess around ma Warren and breaking things is another business"

"But I-"

"Jack…I think we talked about this…"

Both Guardians started lecturing Jack, telling he had to be more careful, that there were things a Guardian shouldn't do, that being the Guardian of Fun didn't mean bothering people, that he was also giving Pitch a bad example, etc. Pitch felt bad for Jack, and noticed he started shaking slightly, frowning and looking at the floor with a sad expression.

_They will throw me out… _He heard Jack's voice in his mind.

"No!"

"No-North!" The black haired spirit said, interrupting Santa. "Don't-don't blame Jack...it-it was my fault..."

Bunny's soft expression turned into one of hate, and he growled fiercely, glaring at Pitch and trying to approach him, but he was still behind North.

"I-I told him I wanted to see Bunnymund's Warren…he told me no, but I insisted…then-then I broke the-the eggs and-and pushed Jack into the river" He said with his head low, even when everything had been the other way round.

"Then how did you ended up covering in paint?" North asked, surprised and shaking his head.

"Is that..I-I tripped…" He explained, when Jack was the one who tripped.

If looks could kill, the Boogeyman would be dead already for the strong glare the Easter Bunny was giving him.

"So you forced Jack, stupid shit…" Bunny said slowly, pulling his boomerang out of his belt. Pitch flinched away in fear but nodded.

"Jack, it's that true?" North asked the Winter spirit.

"…Ah..ah…" Jack couldn't answer, his eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Was Pitch blaming himself? For him? No one has ever done something like that...for him...

"Of course it is true, mate! Who do you think you are dealing with!?" Bunny lifted a paw to hit the boy, but North stopped him.

"Pitch...what you did wasn't good, you are grounded, you won't go out of your room until I say so, understood?" Pitch nodded, but he couldn't help but feeling bad for the deception shining in the Guardian's eyes.

Before bunny hit him or shout at him, he went, leaving Bunny discussing with North and Jack petrified in one side.

He closed his bedroom's door, take off his jacket now green and light blue, and threw himself to his bed, putting his multicolored face on his pillow. After a few seconds, he sat up and grabbed his book resting on his nightstand, rereading the passage where General Kozmotis offered himself to be taken prisoner instead of a soldier, just because said soldier retired the next day.

_Kozmotis would tell me that what I did was good…It's worth it…If Jack isn't grounded and his family still love him…it's worth it…_He thought, and, if they were his family…they will still love him too…

The bedroom's door creaked when someone opened it slowly. "Pitch?"

He looked up, and smiled slightly when he saw it was just Jack. "Hey…"

Jack sat down next to him, the paint on him frozen to his clothes and without warning, he hugged him. "You-you shouldn't have blamed yourself, stupid…" He sniffed. "Now you are grounded and Bunny is angrier…I am sorry for getting you in this mess" He said, resting his head on Pitch's yellow shoulder with a sad pout. The room's temperature decreased.

"No, Jack, you are my friend, and I would do it again if it was necessary…Hey, don't be sad…I-I don't like to see you sad…" Pitch said, a purple blush making its way to his cheeks, slowly returning the cold but warm hug.

After separating, both boys stayed silent, looking at each other's eyes intensely until…

"We-well, I better go take a shower"

"Pitch?"

"Hm?"

"Well…is that…this paint won't come out easily…"

"Why? With what it comes out?"

Jack blushed, remembering the last incident he had with Bunny's paints.

"Saliva?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch was listening Jack and Jamie shout to each other while playing a game in Jamie's console, they were playing a new game Jamie's uncle brought him.

"I don't understand why are you still playing…you have been like that for hours" Pitch said with his gaze on his book of the Golden Age.

"Because-urgh, I already told you. It's about a group of heroes who ask help to a lone hero to defeat a villain who wants to take over the world. You can choose to be any of the hero and each one had a different power, it is so cool" Jamie informed him.

"Sounds bad" Pitch sing songed.

"You are bad!" Jack shouted without thinking. Pitch tensed up, and slowly he closed his book. _Don't listen to him…he is joking…_

**Is he…?**

Sophie entered to the living room jumping, followed by the old dog Darma. Pitch covered his nose quickly and closed his eyes.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Sophie, take Darma to my room, could you? Pitch is 'allergic'"

"I am!"

Jamie gave him an unimpressed look, but the blond girl obeyed. When she came back, she sat down next to Pitch, hugging his arm. "Pitch! Do the magic, do the magic!"

Jack paused the game and both teens turned to look at Pitch's guilty smile.

"What magic?" Jamie asked.

Pitch stood up and smile. "Do you want me to show you? I have improved since the last time!"

Jack frowned and Jamie nodded, not knowing what Pitch was talking about.

"Pitch...are you sure you can?" Jack asked worriedly. After all, protect the children was his first priority. One thing was Pitch practicing in the North Pole with North and Jack and another thing was hurting Jamie and Sophie accidentally.

"I can! Believe in me, please?"

Jack sighed with a smile, looking at the happiness in Pitch's eyes. "Ok"

Pitch smiled and took off his gloves, grabbed his staff with his left hand, staff Jamie thought was fake, and turned off the lights. Sophie squealed when she remembered what he did him last time, he told her a beautiful story using shadows!

Pitch closed his eyes and with a movement of his staff, the shadows created by the dim light rose up and slid to the wall, taking the form of Jamie and Sophie.

Jack smiled proudly, while Jamie just stared at everything wide eyed.

"He-he—when-his-his-his-shadows-ah-uh..."

"Calm down, Jamie, he has everything under control"

The shadows of the Bennett children moved like a mirror, Jamie's didn't, as he wasn't moving, but Sophie's mimicked each and every one of the girl's movements. Pitch raised a hand, and the shadow stopped moving. Sophie stopped jumping when she saw her shadow wasn't moving.

He pointed at the shadows with his staff, and this changed form, to create the form of a man riding a horse and swinging a sword.

"Wow..." three out of the four children in there said.

Many monsters came towards the man, but the man cut them in half, disintegrating them.

Finally, when Pitch felt that this time he would do it, he approached the shadows towards him using his staff, while creating a black sand ball in the other hand. He joined it with the shadows.

Particles of indigo and purple mixed with the pure black of the shadows, but it quickly started separating. Angry, Pitch growled and forced the shadows and sand to stay together.

_It will work this time! _He thought with an angry scowl.

To his surprise, both elements joined, taking the form of the rabbit he wanted to do for Sophie.

The rabbit started jumping in the air around the four people in there, and then jumping to Sophie's arm, completely solid.

**You did it...**

**_You did it!_**

_I did it!_

The rabbit disintegrated in black, purple and blue grains, and Sophie pouted.

"Pitch…" Jamie started. Jack thought the brunette was going to shout at Pitch, telling him that his powers could have harmed Sophie, when the boy started laughing. "That…was…AMAZING! Pitch! I didn't know you could do that! Since when can you do it?!"

Jack smiled widely when the black haired looked at him. Pitch had used his powers to make children happy, he had brought joy and wonder! He approached him and hugged him, happy for him.

Now it was Sophie's turn to hug him, a bit stronger than necessary, praising Pitch for his incredible tricks with sand and shadows, while Jamie bombarded him with questions about his powers and how they worked. Pitch answered them all, his smile never faltering. They did like what he did.

Jack was the only one who congratulated him for his hard work; North, sometimes, but most of the time he was telling him to be careful and Sandy…he told him what to do, yes, but he never said 'Good job! You are doing great! I feel really proud of you!'

They stayed a bit more, and when Mrs. Bennett arrived from work, both spirits waved and went back to the Pole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North ran through all the workshop, each hand with a sword and was chasing a certain black haired child, who didn't stop giggling. He wasn't going to hurt him, obviously, he just had them to try and intimidate the disobedient teen.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Pitch singsonged between laughs. Before North could grab him, he disappeared in a shadow.

North growled in frustration, looking everywhere to see where was Pitch. When he was distracted though, the boy jumped out of the shadows, and touched his shoulder screaming. "BOO!"

North jumped startled, and turned to catch the boy, but he couldn't, he was already running again.

"Pitch Black! You are in serious troubles, young man!"

"Never!" Pitch shouted with a mocking voice. "You won't never catch me, North! I am not even here" It was then when Pitch stopped and North bumped against him, or in fact, ran through it, destroying Pitch's shadow clone.

The strong and mocking voice of Pitch could be hear throughout all the workshop, making North and the elves shiver, Jack was somewhere in the world where Mother Nature told him to bring winter.

"Guess where I am, Noortthh..." The boy's voice came from everywhere, the shadows created many silhouettes of Pitch, trying to confuse the guardian.

The Guardian of Wonder sighed, he had to control his emotions. _Pitch is only playing,_ he thought. In a really creepy way, but he was playing. However, the similarity of the situation made him remember the battle of 6 years ago, when Pitch disappeared in the shadows and almost attack Jack with his scythe.

He was about to surrender when the sound of sand moving was picked by his acute hearing, developed since he was young for living alone in the forest.

With a speed the human eye wouldn't perceived, he turned and grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"Aha!" North shouted victoriously, lifting the boy who squirmed in his arms up, so his feet didn't touch the floor.

Pitch kicked his legs to free himself, but he couldn't, however, his giggles didn't stop.

"Haha, Let go, North! Haha let me go! Urgh!" He said, squirming in what turned into a lungs crushing hug.

"Never!" North said, kind of using the same mocking tone Pitch used. "I won't let you escape again, young man! You will stay here forever!" He said, and he couldn't help but giggle (even thought they were deeper and manlier than Pitch's" at Pitch's wrinkled nose.

While North tickled him with his beard, the boy managed to escape and fell to the floor.

"Uh!" He said when his butt hit the floor and then laughed. He stood up and remembered he lost his staff, so he started running everywhere, looking for it.

North groaned and followed him. "What give you so much energy, lad?"

Pitch stopped from his obviously useless search and looked at him, a giggle escaping from his throat again.

"You are scared…" He said and North widened his eyes. "Really, really scared...and Jack and the elves too...it feels good when you are scared...Hahahahaha" The boy laughed before disappearing the shadows, leaving a really confused and worried North behind.

-.-

There was something weird with the young Boogeyman, North was more than sure.

The boy was restless, always bothering Jack or the elves. He only bothered or interrupted North to call his attention and ask in a really weird way to give him the time and love he didn't give him when he came. However, with the Guardian of Fun and Santa's helpers was different.

He was always looking forward to teasing and scaring Jack, and make the elves' lifes impossible, scaring them at every moment. Many times North told him not to do it, but thee teen always disobeyed and that was starting to tired North. Jack wasn't even that problematic! But, on the other hand, jack had never been their enemy mysteriously turned into a child and left under the guardians' care…

He was looking for Pitch, he had damaged once again with sand one of the machines that wrapped the presents. How did he do it? No one knew, but rumors said he put an elf in the gears to see if he managed to make him scream.

Some elves ran by his side at full speed, interrupting his thoughts, North would have complained about why were they always underboot when he noticed something important, they were covered in black sand.

Running to the direction the elves were coming from, he saw more elves running away from the place, all of them wide eyed and covered in sand, erratically shaking the bells in their hats.

When he arrived to the place, his blue eyes widened the size of plates, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The shadows move around under the control of Pitch Black, creating a small swirl around the elves. Onyx was by his side, growling and whinnying at any elf who dared try to escape the swirl of black sand and shadows. All of them were close to each other, trembling in fear with the shadows slapping their little chests and arms, while Pitch's juvenile by evil laugh was ringing in the darkness.

Golden eyes glowed with desire and madness.

"Not fight the fear little men, mwhahahaha!" Pitch shouted, laughing as the bad voice 'suggested' him, it said that if he laughed like that, he would get more fear, more of that amazing scent that attacked his senses.

**_Pitch…stop…please…_** The good voice begged, but it was once again subjugated by the other voice which was stronger.

North shook his head slowly, that wasn't Pitch, or in fact, that was the Pitch he knew before. When the boy got out of the shadows and started to growl, the elves shrieked, a growl barely human that made North shivered. Something clouded his thoughts and made him feel angry. He didn't think of the possibility of Pitch obeying an old voice that had always told him what to do, of the boy being confused for what he felt and thought was the best, of a possible inner battle he might have with himself, no. North could just see the terrified elves hugging each other, black sand spinning around them before they fell to the floor, unconscious, and Pitch's look of joy.

This had gone too far. And if Pitch was-?

_No…_

North grabbed the boy's shoulders violently, half shaking him just in case something had possessed him, and half trying to make him react.

"STOP!"

When he realized he wasn't in the shadows anymore, Pitch shrieked loudly, squirming under his grip. North didn't let him feel that scent! He had to feel it! It felt so good, delicious, he wanted more and North didn't let him feel it!"

"NO! North! Let me go! Now! I want them to scream!" Pitch started gasping for air as he screamed and kicked. "I want to feel it, I want more!" The boy screamed high pitchedly and North winced at the loud sound.

"Pitch! Stop! I said enough!"

"I don't want to! Let me alone!"

North, in pure rage for what Pitch was doing (this reminded North of an addict fighting for more drug) he slapped him, it wasn't that strong, but it was enough for the teen, who shouted in pain, fear and impotence. Even the best of dads had their limits.

"Don't hurt me! What's wrong with you?!" Pitch shouted, taking a hand to his cheek and glaring.

"Listen here, young man! What the hell is wrong with YOU?! I told you hundreds of times not to scare the elves!" His accent was stronger now that he was shouting.

"And I don't care!" He shouted back challengingly. He didn't want to shout at North, but he was doing it anyway, what was he doing it?!

"Look at them, Pitch!" Pitch turned his head to look at the elves and then looked at North with a calmer expression.

"They are sleeping, duh, my sand does that, they go to sleep and have dreams" Pitch said crossing his hand over his chest, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Pitch"

**He doesn't believe in you, Pitch...**

" Yes. It. Is! My powers are like Sanderson's! He uses his sand to give good dreams and so do I!"

North's common sense was blocked, his mind begged him to think before speaking, but he obviously didn't hear. "No, Pitch!"

"YES IT IS!"

"I am tired of you, brat, YOU DON'T GIVE 'GOOD DREAMS'! YOU GIVE NIGHTMARES!"

* * *

**Em...:/Yeah, don't kill me please, I will try to updte soon, see ya in the next chapter, don't forget to review please**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Merry past Christmas! I hope you had a great time with your family and that dear North paid you a visit :) Now, what you have been waiting for! **

* * *

Night-nightmares? The rage in Pitch's heart melt away instantly and his body fell, like a puppet when the puppeteer let go of the strings. He would have really hit the floor if North wasn't holding him by the shoulders. He heard the bad voice laughing out loud.

He looked around confused, what happened? The elves were shaking in the corners, some squirmed and whimper silently. Did-did he do that? No! He-he swore he didn't want this to happen!

"Wha-what?"

North laughed humorlessly. "Ah! So you control yourself now, don't you?! And where the hell are your gloves?!"

_My-my gloves? But the voice..._

"Your powers aren't like Sandy's"

"But-but he told me-"

"No, Pitch. Listen. Your powers are bad. Or do you think that nightmares are good? Those horrible dreams you have when you wake up crying or scared? Those are nightmares, and you give them, that's why you must wear your gloves…Learn to control them and if you can, not use them" North said with a serious expression.

Pitch pinched his hand once, twice, thrice, he wanted this to be a nightmare (quite an irony don't you think?), that North wasn't really telling him this, that his dad didn't think he was a-

**Monster.**

When North heard Pitch's sob, he softened his gaze. The child's golden eyes were full with unshed tears about to fall. That cruel sparkle on his eyes he had only seen seconds ago was gone and North wondered if it had been there in the first place.

The cowering child in front of him shivered, shaking his head repeatedly and North just realized what he had said.

"Son…"

Pitch backed away, and ignoring North's full of remorse "Wait!", he ran away.

He wanted to use the shadows, but he didn't. The shadows that took him quickly to wherever he wanted and helped with his pranks, something he thought was awesome and cool was bad, of a monster…

He slammed the door close and quickly locked it. Once he was alone in his room, the boy couldn't take it anymore and fell to the floor crying.

He couldn't believe they lied to him, they let him hope, they let him be happy, they let him believe he was one of them, that he was also good and could do the awesome stuff they did, but no…the fault was his, for believing something obviously false, for hoping, for being a stupid, for being a monster who gave people nightmares.

That meant that the bad dreams where he was kicked and hurt he gave it to himself? He wasn't sure, probably...

Pitch took his face from his knees, his forehead and eyes hurt for having his face smashed like that. He saw Onyx next to him, with a look that almost resembled worry…

"Leave me alone, Onyx" The boy said, his voice dropping a few times. He stood up carefully, his legs complaining for the position he was in, and crawled to his bed. The horse followed him and snorted. Pitch turned to give his back to the horse, but that didn't stop Onyx, who continued nuzzling his back with his muzzle. 'Don't cry, master...'

He thought of what happened, he had listened to the bad voice, why did he do that?! Listening to it always brought troubles…Wasn't he going to learn? The bad voice told him to scare the elves and-and forced him to continue when Pitch only wanted to bother them a bit. He couldn't control his thoughts, or his powers, and was forced to see why the shadows crushed the elves' chests, and the fear coming from them like waves incited him to continue even more.

When North shouted at him, the voice let go of the control he had, and whatever trance he was in disappeared, leaving confused, lost and scared, because he didn't understand what happened, why he hurt the elves, or why he listened to the bad voice, it only brought him pain and suffering.

Pitch wiped his tears that continued streaming down his face and curled up like a small ball, hugging his pillow, Onyx was still nuzzling his back gently.

":..Kozmotis…what-what would you do if-if you discovered that-that who you thought were your family were lying to you all this time…te-telling you that-that-making you thi-think that you were good and that your powers are just as awesome and good like theirs…just to discover you are monster…that gives nightmares and-and makes people suffer…I bet you wouldn't be cry-crying or afraid…"

To the teen's great surprise, he heard the good voice chuckling silently. **_My dear, boy...you would be surprise for the things I would be doing… _**It sounded mocking, and Pitch noticed the curious accent it had.

"Leave me alone, Onyx! Stop!" Pitch shouted, growling at the insufferable horse, who backed away scared, but didn't disappeared, because its mission was to help Pitch.

The black haired teen whimpered, and hugged the stuffed toy close to his chest. He wasn't like this, he was shouting too much, growling, trying to intimidate everyone. His powers might have something to do with it, Pitch thought depressed, knowing it was his fault. But he couldn't help but feel angry at the guardians for lying to him.

Without looking down, he felt that black sand was starting to create in his hands. Delicately, he started shaping it, creating a little black ball which continued growing. He remembered the lesson he had with Sandy, about how to make his own creations. He tried to think in good things like Sanderson said, but in the only thing he could think of was how betrayed he felt, in solitude, the pain, in agony, in the nerves, in the anger he felt for discovering this this way, in the rage, hate, FEAR!

"¡Gah!" He shouted when he felt the strong energy beating in his hands, and shot a ray towards where Onyx was, who barely missed it.

The horse whinnied angrily but Pitch didn't pay it attention…there-there was…

A horse had appeared next to Onyx, this was scarier and didn't had golden details like Onyx. The first nightmare looked at it with curiosity while the second snorted and looked at the boy intensely. It started walking towards him, and Pitch backed away in fear.

"Ah!" He closed his eyes and lifted his arm to cover his face. He waited for the blow or bite, but it only sniffed his sand covered hand. The horse whinnied and snorted, bowing its head.

Pitch looked at it astonished until a smile appeared on his tears covered face, followed by a giggle. "I did it, I did it!" He whispered excitedly, but his happiness didn't last long, as he realized what had happened. He didn't think in good things, but sad things, in things that made you suffer, in things…of a nightmare…

_Of course...I don't give good dreams...they are nightmares…nightmares aren't good…how stupid! How did I believe I had to think in good things?!...Why did Sandy lie to me?!_

_Pitch whimpered miserably, even his tutor lied to him, and laid down again, hugging his pillow. He cried, not knowing what to do, until he finally fell asleep. Onyx stayed there watching his young master, the other disappeared though, because Pitch didn't have control over it. The shadows moved delicately around Pitch's ankles, unconsciously controlled by the Nightmare King._

-.-

Jack entered to the workshop by an open window, shaking the snow off his hair and sighed tiredly, it had been a tiresome day…not mentioning sad and depressing…some kids in Germany walked through him when he was trying to help them start a snowball fight. However, he wanted to find Pitch to play and create with him a fort of sand and ice like they did last week…like they did years ago.

He walked to the ball where the black haired teen practiced and had classes, but he wasn't there. He shrugged and went to the library, Pitch could be with his nose in a weird book or looking for the elves' tunnels, but the boy wasn't there. Growling in a bad mood, he went to the Globe Room. Pitch could be there playing with his powers, with the panel, or activating the Northern Lights accidentally…they had a lot to explain that day…

The only one who was there was North though, who was also in a bad mood, because he was swearing in Russian and hitting everything he saw.

"North?-Ah!" Jack shouted when a flying chair flew over his head.

Santa Claus turned and the white haired teen could see that his eyes full of wonder were gray, sad.

"Hello, Jack"

"Have-have you seen Pitch? I can't find him" Jack asked with a pout

North grimaced and closed with eyes tightly. He looked up and said as a whisper. "Look in his room…"

Jack nodded, worried for North and walked towards the bedrooms. Walking, he looked over his shoulder to look at his dad and saw he had threw himself to a couch, covering his face with his hands. What had happened here?

He turned the knob, but it was locked.

"Pitch?" There was no answer.

"Can I go in? Open the door, please" Waiting in silence for a while, the winter spirit growled. He wouldn't let Pitch stay in his room like he did months ago, nor he was singing again (even when his voice was awesome and cool) so he froze the knob again and he kicked the door open.

Apparently, Pitch slept, he was heavy sleeper, curled up in a little ball so small he was almost the size of the pillow he was hugging. He frowned every one and then, whimpering slightly

Jack didn't want to wake him up, he always wake Pitch up from his naps to play with him, but he really wanted to know what happened, besides, Pitch didn't look as if he was enjoying his sleep either…

"Pitch?" He shook his shoulder, making the shorter boy growl.

"Wake up, it's me, Jack"

Pitch opened his eyes slowly, when he managed to see who was in front of him, his lower lip started trembling, and hid his face in the pillow. "Let me alone, Frost" He mumbled.

Ignoring his request, Jack ran a hand over the dark boy's hair. "Are you ok?" But Pitch threw his hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't want to see you! Nor you or anyone!"

Jack was surprised, there was definitely a problema, Pitch didn't act like that. "Tell me what's wrong"

But Pitch continued ignoring him, looking at his desk angrily. Jack pouted and shook his arm, making frost spread over his arm. The sand on his arm mixed with the frost, creating eautiful patters, but Pitch didn't even look at it.

Jack growled unintelligent things to himself and laid down in the empty space of the bed, looking at the roof.

"As you want, I will stay here until you want to talk to me"

Jack waited, and with each silent minute, he grew more impatient and bored, creating beautiful patterns in the black blanket. Why didn't Pitch talk to him?!

After what seemed like hours, he heard Pitch murmuring.

"I don't give dreams…"

"What?"

He sniffed and finallly turned to look at him. His eyes were red for crying so much and his lower lip started trembling again. "I-I give nightmares, Jack…Nor-North told that-that I am not like Sanderson and-and that I am bad"

"Ay, Pitch..." Jack started, sitting up and hugging the boy closer to him. Pitch started crying on Jack's shoulder, who leaned against the bed's head side so he could put the boy's head on his chest, slowly stroking his hair. A memory of doing this with his sister centuries ago came to him, making him smile, but then he looked at Pitch.

_Someone had to tell him sooner or earlier...I thought I would have to hear him talk about giving dreams forever...it was unfair from us to keep it from him…_

"Hey, it's ok, don't cry" Jack said softly, but the boogeyman ignored him. Jack broke the hug and lifted Pitch's chin with his finger. The boy's shoulders shook while he cried, his big golden and silver eyes adorned by salty tears.

Jack wiped his cheek softly before Pitch hid his head once again on his shoulder.

"Why did you lie to me?! I don't want to give nightmares! They are horrible?! Why do I even have to give them?!" Pitch looked at Jack, heartbroken. The poor Winter spirit didn't know what to say, what should he do if the boogeyman didn't like what he did?

"Hey, calm down…I am sure that-"

"I am a monster! In-In New Year's Party…Sanderson told me they were asleep, but I know that's not true, they were in coma, because of me, of the nightmares, and-and the elves too…"

"I'm scared, Jack…I don't want to hurt you, or North, or anyone…I understand if you leave…who would want to be friend of a freak like me?..." The black haired teen said, quoting what the bad voice said.

Jack's eyes widened. "Do not say that! You are not a monster! You are my friend, and you would never hurt me, I don't care if you have control over shadows-" He said hugging him again.

But Pitch separated from him. "But North said my powers are bad…and they are"

"They are not, I think they are cool! You need practice, and when you learn how to use them, I bet you will be the best!"

Pitch smiled and Jack did the same, but quickly his gaze turned serious again.

"Never said that again, you aren't a monster or a freak…

"But everything you do is cool and brings joy...what I do is sad and dark and scary"

Jack sighed. "I thought the same of my powers; Winter isn't all snowballs and fun times…it also brings lost and de-death…and I suffered a lot of times until I finally accepted it…You just have to use it for good things,that makes it good"

Pitch nodded, slowly absorbing the information. He was frowning in concentration and Jack suddenly tackled him, tickling him on the stomach. "Stop frowning! You will get wrinkles!"

Pitch burst into laughter, kicking and trying to take Jack's hands off him. After a while, it started hurting and he half laughed half whimpered. "Jack! Stop!"

Jack didn't though and continued ticking him, but he didn't last long, because Onyx came out of nowhere and started growling at him. 'Let my master alone!'

"¡Ahhh!" Jack shouted when Onyx whinnied loudly and approached him.

Pitch took his time to rest and catch his breath, observing how Onyx snorted at Jack and made him cowered against a wall. He intervened though when it tried to bite Jack.

"Onyx! Stop! No! Don't bite him! Haha...Whoa! Easy there, Onyx...Easy Hahaha" Pitch said, smowly calming down the nightmare. He showed it his hand to sniff it, Pitch didn't know why that always calmed Onyx, maybe it was a way to recognize him.

Jack was still frozen in his spot, observing wide eyed at the nightmare.

"Don't be nervous, Jack, it only riles it up more. It smells fear you know…" Jack frowned at the sentence, but Pitch didn't seem to realize what he said. "Wanna pet him?" The black haired then asked and Jack shook his head. "Oh, come on, it thought you were hurting me, don't be scared" Pitch showed him his white and pointy teeth when he smiled. Jack sighed and approached the horse. Its golden eyes looked at him curiously, and when Jack touched his muzzle, Onyx sniffed the sand grains Jack had in his hands and let him pet her Hey, Onyx…I won't hurt Pitch...and I am not food to be eaten so i would be grateful if you don't try to bite me again" Onyx whinnied and Pitch burst out laughing. "Well, Nightmare Prince, I am bored. Want to play outside?! Let's build a bigger fort!" "Prince?" Pitch asked with an eyebrow risen and a confused smiled, making Jack flush. "Yes, ah, well, I-I heard people calling you 'The Nightmare King' so, well, you are young, so it suits you more prince..." He mumbled, his blue blush turning almost bruised purple. _Nightmare Prince...doesn't sound bad at all..._He thought proudly. "Ok..." He said, searching a scarf in his wardrobe, he didn't want to catch a cold, again. They were about to go out when Pitch stopped. "Wait, I don't know where my staff is..." Jack looked around him and wrinkled his nose. "How can you not know? If your room is a mess" Pitch examined the place and discreetly closed with his foot he door of the closet to hide all the unfolded and wrinkled clothes. Shoes and boots were everywhere; the books were not in his shelf but in a big pile about to fall from his desk, his pants on a chair and videogames everywhere. What bothered him the most, was that the guardian kept his room immaculate. How was carefree and immature Jack Frost neater than him, he didn't have idea.

"Can't Onyx find your staff?" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe…Can you find my staff, Onyx?" Pitch asked, grabbing Onyx by its muzzle. The nightmare snorted, shaking its golden and black mane.

"Ok, good boy"

Jack hummed in thought. "Are you sure Onyx is a boy?"

"Of course it is-! Um...I don't know" Pitch approached the horse and surrounded it, then, discreetly bend. "It's a girl!" Pitch shouted astonished.

Jack burst into laughter and Onyx disappeared in the shadows, and the bost swore she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know it is a girl?" Jack asked with an innocent look, but a mischievous sparkle shining in his eyes.

"Ah, well, because mares…I am not explaining you that"

-.-.-.-

When Onyx brought Pitch's staff, which was who knows where, and after hearing Jack said 'If your majesty didn't have his head over his shoulders he would also lose it' they finally went to play.

They walked towards the main entrance, Jack was floating backwards and telling Pitch the cool things he had seen while bringing winter, and in exchange, Pitch laughed each time he bumped against a wall or post.

About to reach the door, though, Jack noticed North was following them. The inmortal teen stopped and called Pitch attention, nodding towards North.

He tried to continue walking, but Jack pushed him towards Santa, making him stand up in front of him awkwardly.

Pitch sighed, knowing Jack wanted him to apologize, or at least talk to North. The thought brought a pout to his face, he didn't want to apologize, but had to.

Looking at the floor, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and said. "Sorry for doing that, North... It won't happen again..."

He looked at Jack who was smiling goofily, and then at North, but didn't have time to say something else because North pulled him to a bone crushing hug.

"I am sorry, son…I should have said-your powers are not-" North stuttered slightly and Pitch managed to separate from him, bowing his head in thanks. "It's ok, North, I understand…I will improve, and when I do, my powers won't look bad" He said with a smile that made North crush his lungs again.

Jack noticed his fellow guardian's blue eyes were shining with wonder and happiness again.

"You are going to play outside?" North asked and both nodded. "Ok…Pitch, scarf?" He asked, worrying for them once again while they approached the door.

"Here"

"Remember you got sick just few days ago...your glo-"

"I have my gloves, North..." Pitch said, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to wear warmer jacket?"

"I'm fine"

"And no hat?"

"No…"

"Ah…Jack, don't stray from the workshop!"

"Uh!" Jack growled in response.

"And if you need something just-"

"WE ARE FINE!" The door was smacked and North blinked.

"-Shout"

-.-.-.-.-

Pitch threw first face to the snow with a sigh. He hated to be treated like a baby. He was sure he lived more than any human on Earth, he didn't need to be told what to do! Although…he should have brought another jacket…

Jack pulled his out of the snow and dragged him away from the workshop, he said they needed space for their fortress.

"This time, it will be bigger than the Workshop!"

"…bigger?"

"yep! It will be fun! Ready?" Jack was apparently shaking with emotion and Pitch couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah"

Jack laughed and hit the snow as hard as he could with his staff. A big snowflake formed above it and a smooth ice appeared. Pitch laughed when he started sliding.

Jack made the ice stronger and it was Pitch's turn. Sands intertwined with the ice strengthening and creating the base for the walls which Jack had to reinforce.

Jack lifted his staff, creating the stairs with frost. "Now, now now!" Pitch jumped and shot it with his staff, making a weird but strong mixture of both elements.

Jack stepped in the stairs and they froze almost immediately.

An ice drawbridge with black sand chains, light blue walls started to grow as did the turrets, canyons and ice spikes to defend the fortress.

Jack moved his hand and the walls started to took form. Pitch watched amazed how the ice, when touched by the soft light of the sun, illuminated the place in what seemed light blue and purple.

The Guardian of Fun started laughing as the different pillars grew from the floor.

"My powers flurries through the air into the ground!" Jack shouted (sang)

Jack and Pitch shot to the sky, and the roof started to form, decorated by black sand vines.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" The frost joined the sand and finished the roof, a snowflake could be seen before disappearing.

"And I think that your obsession has gone too far!" Pitch sang in a mocking tone, but the white haired spirit ignored him, landing on the middle of the place and looking at the floor with a pained expression. Then he pointed at Pitch.

"Could you shut up Pitch Black?!" Jack smiled and opened his arms laughing. "The fort is almost done!"

Both hit the floor with the butt of their staffs and the fort started growing. Pitch HAD to roll his eyes when Jack finished singing the catchy song

Their fortress (which kind of looked like a castle) was finished! Three floors of pure ice mixed with shadows and black sand.

The drawbridge was the entrance. It was surrounded by a transparent wall of ice, in case someone tried to attack, they would crash face first against the eyes. The medieval ice towers with canyons which would shoot hail, to who the kids wanted, were placed strategically and the boys admired their work from the outside.

Pitch sighed happily. He had created this-well, jack and him-but he had been part of this. He looked at his gloved hands, maybe his powers weren't that bad after all…

"Ah!"

A snowball hit him in the back of his head, making him fall to the snow.

Pitch growled and coughed snow, pulling himself out of the snow, he glared at Jack, who was calmly playing with a snowball in his hands, then he looked up and wiggled his brown eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, you ask for it…" Pitch said with a smile, oblivious to the light blue sparkles spreading across his golden little eyes.

And the battle started.

Jack attacked Pitch without mercy. As always, he had the advantage of unlimited ammo and he could fly, but Pitch wasn't defenseless this time, he now could disappear in his shadow and block Jack's attacks with his staff-turned-scythe and used black sand to create a shield.

"What's wrong, Pitch? Have you given up already?" Jack mocked. Pitch threw snowballs strongly, but he had a really bad aim, something curious if you remember what he did years ago with certain guardian.

"No! And I will win this time!" He growled but had a smile on his face.

"Oh, really? Hahaha you are playing against the Winter King, little prince!" Jack stuck out his tongue.

"And why are you king?" Pitch asked while throwing a snowball which flew past Jack.

"Because I am awesome!" He cried, shooting Pitch with his staff, burying him under snow.

When Pitch managed to escape, he coughed and sneezed several times, and took off his gloves, as a sign that the friendly game was over.

Taking advantage that Jack was in land again, and that he was looking away, the black haired boy quickly formed a snowball and threw it to Jack with rage, without knowing that black sand had escaped from his hands.

The snowball hit Jack in his forehead just when he turned his head, and fell backwards with a startled cry.

"Oh, yeah!" Pitch shouted, fist bumping the air. He started to run from Jack, thinking the frozen boy would follow him...but Jack didn't move.

"Jack?" Pitch asked while approaching his friend with a nervous smile.

"Hey, stand up…let's continue" He kicked his side softly.

Jack had his eyes closed, completely still. Pitch knelt next to him, shaking his shoulders softly. "Come on, it's not funny" His breathing got quicker with fear.

It was then when he saw the black mark Jack had in his forehead, mark the sand left him when it hit him.

Pitch widened his eyes when he noticed the partially destroyed snowball had traces of frozen sand.

_Nonononononono ¡Not him! Anyone but him!_

"Jack! Wake up! ¡Please wake up, Jack!" The scared child shouted while shaking the guardian violently. In his nervousness, a layer of sand formed beneath them and Onyx was already by his side, watching the scene curiously.

**Monster-you killed him-don't deserve to live-you hurt him-monster-stupid-useless**

Tears quickly blurred his sight, and loud sobs escaped from his mouth. "NOOOORRTTHHH!"

Pitch shouted with all his might in a quite high pitchedly tone. Onyx snorted angrily and hit the floor with her hooves. She didn't see a problem, just that her master was really scared.

Pitch started to cry, leaning Jack's head against his chest and hugging him tightly. He had hurt Jack, he was monster, a murderer, he didn't deserve to live.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, please, forgive Jack, I am so so-"

"Pfftt!"

Pitch wiped his nose with his sleeve when he saw Jack smiling.

"Pfft! Haha! Hahahahaahah!" Soon enough, the terrified boy saw how Jack sat up in front of him laughing his head off.

"You-you should have seen your face!" Jack was rolling on the snow, grabbing his stomach which was hurting for how much he was laughing.

Tears continued streaming down his cheeks, and he had to blink to clean his blurry sight, just to let more tears fall.

"How-how could you do that to me…?" Pitch asked with a soft voice. His voice dropped a few times,and was full of pain and hurt but Jack continued laughing.

"Hahahaha It was a joke! Haaha oh god! It was awesome!"

"That's the worst thing you could have done to me! I-I thought you were dead!"

Jack's guffaws stopped, but he was still smiling. "Hey! You did the same in Halloween, it was my revenge…"

"But-but I didn't make you think you killed me! I HATE YOU! I told you I was scared of my powers, and the first thing you do is fake your death?!" Anger started to overcome Pitch, a growl coming from his throat and his eyes shining with tears.

Jack frowned confused when Pitch grabbed his staff, which immediately turned into a scythe when he touched it. Pitch ran a hand through the sharpened blade, his growl becoming stronger.

**No one can play a trick on you and live...Will you let him disrespect you, Pitch?!**

Pitch shook his head. _Do you have something to say?_

The good voice sighed. **_Not really..._**

"If you want to die..." Pitch said, calling Jack's attention. "It would be a pleasure to fulfill your wish!"

Jack's eyes widened when Pitch raised his scythe towards him. "Pitch? What-what are you doing? Ah!" He shouted, using his staff to stop Pitch's attack just in time.

"Pitch! Hey! What's wrong?!"

Pitch didn't answer, but his silver golden eyes were shining with madness and desire of revenge…Jack had never seen his friend like this…

Pitch started with the attack. He ran towards him, swinging his sword and screaming loudly,

Jack didn't want to fight him, and even less when Pitch had more than one screw loose. Jack raised his staff to stop the blade from piercing him and pushed Pitch away from him.

"I am sorry! Pitch!"

But the black haired spirit took none of it. He didn't know what was the white haired kid talking about; he only cared about destroying him, just as he was asked to.

Pitch wanted his head! It had only been a joke! Just a joke! Jack thought that as he had to fly to avoid Pitch's attacks.

"Pitch, please stop!"

"SHUT UP!" Pitch shouted, throwing another shot of black sand towards Jack, who rolled quickly on the snow and flew up in the air shouting, shooting from there an icy blast.

Pitch didn't even blink and raised both hands to create a shield of black sand, black crystals falling dangerously from the sky while Jack tried to see. "Pitch, I am sorry…stop…this isn't you"

Pitch disappeared in the shadows to approach the winter child, who was in the middle of the battle field, gasping for air and giving him his back.

He lifted his scythe, the sharp blade must pierce this boy's body. Something inside him screamed, cursed and pleased him to stop, but-but he couldn't...

Jack turned just in time to see the scythe barely inches away, and raised his staff to protect him but the scythe cut his hand deeply. He hissed in pain and blue met golden.

Pitch's eyes were dull, it didn't have that innocent and happy glow he so liked, that's whty he knew something was wrong. He was like an open book, his emotions showed like clear water, and looked at them so expressionless terrified Jack.

The dark teen kicked his staff somewhere else, and Jack tripped, falling to the snow, he was frozen in panic.

"Pitch...stop...I am scared..."

Pitch smiled with mock pity and lifted his scythe again, but suddenly, his eyes widened and started to scream.

The scythe fell to the snow and put his hands on his head, trying to stop the pain. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get out of my head!"

Jack watched the scene unfold with big blue eyes, bothered by the blood which continued coming from his wound.

Finally, Pitch fell to the snow, crying.

Jack ignored the pain in his hand and knelt next to the crying teen, it was his turn to cradle the boy's head in his chest.

"I-I am so-sorry, Jack" Pitch said hugging him. "They-they did it again! Forgive me! It happened again…Forgive me…they are always there…I shouldn't have listened …" He whispered the last part, but felt relieved now that the bad voice wasn't as loud anymore and he could hear again to the soothing and kind but tired good voice, telling him everything was over now.

"No, no, it wasn't your fault, I am sorry…It was mean from me to play a prank like that...don't hate me, please" Jack said, finally shedding tears of pain and sadness.

Pitch separated from Jack, sniffling and shaking his head, even when it made him feel dizzy. "Of-of course not…I-I like you" He noticed Jack's hand and his eyes widened. He took off his scarf and before Jack could say otherwise, wrapped it around his wound.

"I like you too, Pitch…you are like my –ah! –brother…could you-ah!-forgive me, prince?" Jack said, shouting when the cloth touched his wound. He managed to make Pitch smile though.

"Haha, I forgive you, plebeian, now stay still" Pitch said rolling his eyes playfully but he managed to wrap Jack's wound successfully.

Jack smiled, but before he could tell him he could have just frozen the wound, they heard someone scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE, JACK?!"

The teens turned and saw the Guardian of Wonder running towards them, his boots sinking deep in the snow while he stared at the red snow around them.

"Ah...oh...I- cut?" He said when North unwrapped Pitch's work to look at it.

"I am so glad Mark heard you calling me...Let's go to the workshop, Jack to clean this up"

North hugged Jack with an arm, and when Pitch looked down, ashamed, he dragged him closer with his free arm.

"Don't you wanna see our new fort first, North?" Jack asked, not wanting to stay still while they examined his wound.

"After"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Pitch with a silly face. Pitch sneezed and smiled.

"Jack...you know...you can create ice monsters to scare those who threaten the fort" Pitch suggested sheepishly, rubbing his frozen face against North's warm coat while he inhaled deeply through his runny nose...he had a cold again, urgh!

Jack's eyes lit up. "Great idea! And the nightmares can be guards! Cool!"

Minutes later, already in the workshop, while Jack had his wound clean up, which was now healing thanks to North's 'magic' lotion, and Pitch had a thermometer in his mouth, he watched Jack running around touching and looking at all the medicines and devices in the infirmary, not letting the older Guardian to finish his job.

Pitch smiled, Jack had forgiven him, but he had to close his eyes, cursing under his breath the incoming fever that made him feel tired.

There was something weird in him, and he knew it. The bad voice wasn't going to control him again, he wouldn't let that happen again, he wouldn't listen! ….He almost killed Jack…

_NO! I am not bad! __I am not a monster, I am not a murderer! _ He told himself firmly.

**Aren't you...?**

* * *

**I hope this was worth the time you waited! :3 I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY SO PLEASE READ THIS! **

**The aniversary of this story is coming soon! YAY! It had already past in the original version and I want to give you a present for your support and always-so-great-reviews! **

**I want to write a oneshot of what you want (had to be related to the story, obviously xD) It can be of anything, about something you want to happen, about something I didn't write about too much, an AU, a 'What if?' , or magic or whatever!_ Please write your ideas in the reviews_ and I will choose the most creative or funniests etc.**

**Thank you so much and see you in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hi everyone! I am back! Hahaha I hope you like the chapter! :)**

* * *

_I was in a really cold place, with snow all around. I was standing near the edge of an iceberg, and in front of me, there was a boy, Jack._

_"__We don't have to be alone, Jack" I didn't realize I talked. My voice sounded much deeper than it usually is._

_"__I believe in you…and I know children will too!" I said excited, but it wasn't me, I couldn't talk. _Help!

_"__In me…?"_

_"__Haha yes! Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark?!" I pointed at the huge ice and black sand sculpture. "We will make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-" _Nonono! I don't want that!

_"__Pitch black…?" Jack asked, looking up, which meant he was shorter than me._

_"__And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us"_

_"__No, they will fear both of us, and that's not what I want. Now, for the last time, leave me alone!"_

Jack! NO! Please don't go! Help me, please, i can't move, help!"

"Very well...you want to be left alone? Done. But first..." I used the shadows to bring one of the baby teeth, crushing it in my hand, and she squeaked.

_"__Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted, approaching once more._

_My body smiled. "The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hang it over, and I'll let her go" _Jack! No! Don't give it to me!

_The fairy tweeted, shaking her head._

_Jack sighed and gave me his staff, and grabbed it with one hand, holding it closer to me. _Come on! I want to move!

_"__Alright…now let her go"_

Let her go! _"Nah...You said you wanted to be alone? So be alone!" I threw threw the fairy to the shadows, a tweet of terror while they attacked her. Jack screamed her name but when he turned around, I raised one knee and broke his staff in two. _

_He screamed in pain, but I continued breaking it until there were just small fragments, and Jack was writhing in agony on the floor._

_The red eyed shadows moved closer to him, grabbing him by his arms and ankles. The nightmares snorted and approached him, kicking him in the face or stomach. I was laughing._

Jack! No! I am sorry, I am sorry!

_The shadows clawed at his face and hit his head, strangling him with thick shadows around his neck. His loud and pained choked screams were the only thing heard in the isolated place._

_"__Pitch! You are a monster! A murderer! I hate you! I never liked you!" Jack shouted while blood came out from his mouth._

Jack! NO!

"MONSTER!"

_Laughing maniacally, I shot black sand to his forehead, making him bump his head against an ice wall. Jack fell unconscious to the mouth of the crevasse._

JACK! _I tried to shout, but I couldn't erase the smile on my face. I wasn't controlling what I did!_

_I approached with my hands behind my back and looked down. Blood quickly came from his forehead and the back of his head, staining the white snow with red._

_I threw the pieces of the staff to him, laughing._

**You are ours, puppet…**

"JAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!" Pitch shouted with all his might, opening his eyes wide, and in his panic attack, he fell from the bed with a thud.

Tears streamed down his face and breathing shallowly, he looked around. He was in his room, he was at home…

He crawled in the darkness of his room to the door and slowly opened it, standing up tremulously.

He walked without making a sound toward Jack's room, not before having a third coughing fit that day, oh moon, he had a terrible throat ache.

He approached Jack with trembling steps, fearing he wouldn't find the winter teen there, that he would find him bleeding and hurt, but he sighed in relief when he found out it was quite the opposite.

Jack was sleeping calmly with his dolphin about to fall from the bed. Golden sand swirled above him while Jack smiled and sighed happily. Miraculously, the blankets were still covering him and not on the floor, kicked.

Pitch didn't want to wake up North, he had done it too many times, so the best thing to do was to bother his adoptive brother.

"Jack…" The black haired boy whispered, being careful not to touch the magic golden sand of his teacher, even when he was wearing his gloves like he promised North and Sandy.

The winter spirit groaned and pouted.

"Emma…go back to sleep…I will find a dog tomorrow…" He mumbled sleepily.

Pitch was on the verge of tears. "I'm not Emma…I'm Pitch, wake up"

"Jack made an inhuman effort to open his eyes, and the dreamsand slowly dissipated. "What?!" His voice was sore and tired, with a comical bed hair, it was almost impossible to believe his white hair was more disheveled than it already is.

Pitch flinched slightly. "I-ah-well…I had a nightmare"

That woke up Jack a bit more and with a lot of effort, he sat up, looking in the darkness at Pitch's yellow eyes. "Again?"

Pitch nodded, Jack was the only one who knew he still had nightmares, every night, but he always saved the bruises and scars.

Jack smiled sadly and looked for Pitch's hand so he sit down. "I am sure it wasn't that bad…Do you want to-"

"You died!" Pitch whimpered, and Jack's eyes widened.

"But-but I am here now, Pitch…I am here, you see? It wasn't real"

"I-I-throw you-you to-to-to a-a crevasse! I am so sorry, I didn't want to, but I couldn't move! And-and-"

Pitch hugged Jack, leaning his head against his shoulder, while Jack rubbed his back softly, frowning slightly. Could Pitch be regaining his memories? As selfish as it sounded, Jack hoped not, he didn't want to separate from Pitch, from his friend, his brother.

"Pitch, I am fine, you didn't hurt me. I am fine, and you too, ok?"

After a while, when sleep claimed the young winter spirit's mind again,he moved his shoulder to tell Pitch to move, but the other teen didn't do it.

Jack growled mentally while trying to keep his heavy eyelids opened. He wanted to sleep! He had a lot of snow to give tomorrow! And Pitch was keeping him from doing so!

"Pitch…"

"Hm"

He sighed. "Wanna sleep-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Pitch was already climbing to the free side of the bed, crushing him in the process, and curling up next to him.

"-with me" Jack smiled and in a few seconds, he passed out again. His mind didn't process the embarassment he would feel if someone saw him sleeping with Pitch. He was tired and would cope with that later.

Pitch stayed looking at the roof, Jack was giving him the back and he could see his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed. He tried to sleep again, but every time he remembered the horrible nightmare, and the cold emanating from Jack wasn't helping either.

Nonetheless, Jack's bed was really soft, even softer than his, and the delicious smell of lavender was relaxing. The problem was that it was extremely cold! Designed for a winter spirit to sleep, not a sick little boy.

_I can handle it. _Pitch thought, listening to Jack snore softly, while the golden sand took the form of a girl running behind a boy who was climbing the trees and rolling on the grass.

The hours passed, and Pitch had fallen asleep, until he suddenly woke up, shivering, but smelling something strange but at the same time familiar, like incense.

"Jack…" he tried to wake up the white haired once more. "Do you smell that?"

Jack mumbled something about wanting to ride a dolphin and rolled to his right, putting his hand on Pitch's face, who threw it back with a huff.

Pitch tried to ignore the smell, but failed amazingly, and worst of all, he started to sneeze.

After the fourteenth sneeze, he stood up reluctantly and went. He liked Jack, but lately, the only thing he got from being near him were colds and fevers.

Using the lots of shadows, he went to the kitchen to drink water, worrying for the scent which wouldn't disappear. It wasn't bothering him though, it fell quite good.

**Find the scent, Pitch…use the shadows…follow it!**

_No! I won't listen to you again! _Pitch sneezed

**Don't be a fool, brat...you need it...**

**_Pitch...listen to them just this time..._**

_Aren't you suppose to tell me not to listen to them?! _He coughed.

**_Hahaha, we will have plenty of time for that..._**

**GO!- ****_Go_**

He sniffed the air like a hound, the scent came from the shadows, all the shadows. It was confusing, and it made him feel dizzy, but it was great...

_Maybe if I find Sanderson, he would help me! _He thought, Sandy almost always could answer his questions. He just had to find a magic snowglobe, easily enough.

There used to be a lot of shelves with them…now there was only one thanks to Jack and him…

He tiptoed to grab one, it was transparent in everything by the poles, where it had red with yellow borders. He was about to whisper Sandy's name when North touched his shoulders, and Pitch screamed, scared half to death.

"What are you doing here, young man?!"

Gasping for air, Pitch whined. "North! You-you scared me! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Don't change topic, Pitch"

When he managed to breathe correctly again, he explained. "I wanna find Sanderson, I have to ask him something"

"Wait till you classes then"

"No! I need to know now…I will be just a moment, I am feeling something weird, and the only one who can help me is him!"

North sighed, he had stayed late sculpturing, but he hoped the boys would be asleep by then- Just to find Pitch about to escape from the workshop!

"You aren't going out this late, Pitch-"

"But why not! It's important!" The teen challenged his guardian.

"Because it's passed midnight! You can get hurt! You are a child, and you are crazy if you think escaping from workshop would solve whatever problem you have"

"but North! I am not a child! If you only-"

"No buts, Pitch. I already talked. Go to your room, and if I don't find you there when I go, you will be in serious troubles"

Pitch threw a tantrum a while more until he growled exasperately, and went to his room reluctantly. He never get to go anywhere! Jack could go in the night and delayed hours! He was just going to take a few minutes, he could even-!

A mischievous smile appeared in his face and disappeared in the shadows to get faster to his room, he had a plan to plan.

When North opened the door, wearing his nightgown, Pitch was covered till his neck, eyes closing slowly.

North sat down next to him, and Pitch did the impossible to not be uncovered.

"I want you to understand I just want to protect you, lad…I don't want you to get hurt"

"It's ok, North, I understand…" Pitch yawned exaggeratedly but North didn't seem to notice, in fact, he smiled happily with the answer.

_I am so good at this! _He thought, proud of his fatherly abilities, and tucked a lock of hair behind Pitch's pointy ear, stroking his pale forehead.

"You see? You have mild fever...if you went out it could have gotten worse...Tomorrow I will call Sandy to come, dah?" Pitch nodded and closed his eyes, and North kissed his forehead, closing the door and leaving a sleeping Pitch Black behind.

Or didn't he?

When he heard the 'clack' of the door closing, Pitch opened his eyes, smiling deviously.

He kicked the blankets, minutes ago in pajamas and now fully dressed with jeans, a t-shirt and his favorite black jacket.

He tied his converses which were under the bed and hidden between the blankets, he took out the snow globe North didn't manage to confiscate.

"With Sanderson Mansnoozie" he whispered before throwing the snow globe clumsily against a wall. He closed his eyes, praying for it to work, and it did! He grabbed his staff and after looking at the door once last time, he walked through it.

It would only take some minutes.

"AAAHH! UH!"

The colorful portal expelled him and Pitch opened his eyes, eyeing to what had softened his fall.

He was in a cloud! A dream sand cloud! He approached the border carefully and saw they were really high, the buildings and houses looked tiny from here, and jumping from one side to another was the Dreamweaver.

Sandy didn't notice his presence, as he was concentrated in sending dreams to every kid and adult who requires it.

Pitch shook his head with disbelief. He couldn't believe he was watching Sandman work. "Hey, Sanderson!" He said with a boyish voice, startling the little golden man.

Acting by instincts, Sandy turned around with whips in hands, about to terminate whoever scared him and interrupted his rounds.

Pitch shrieked and raised his hands. "Don't hurt me! I'm Pitch!"

Sandy disappeared his whips reluctantly and gave the smiling teen a stern look. He created a question mark.

"Sorry for scaring you, Sanderson…Wow! You can see everything from here, where are we? Hey…It is stronger here…" He whispered, sniffing the air while he leaned against the border of the cloud and almost fell. Sandy moved his arms and the cloud became bigger for them to be comfortable.

"You should be sleeping, Pitch"

Pitch stopped sniffing and looked at Sandy, his small foot hiding the floor demanding answers and Pitch felt his cheeks burning. "Well…is that…I wanted to ask you something…It didn't let me sleep anyway"

Sandy sighed, asking the moon for patience, the cloud was descending until they were only meters above the buildings.

"How did you come? What didn't let you sleep?"

"With a snow globe and…well, it was a weird smell-"

Sandy gave him the so known look of 'are you kidding me?"

"No! Really! It was weird! But neither Jack nor North felt it…the shadows told me to follow it…and here it is stronger"

Sandy frowned and looked quickly at the buildings, where the kids were receiving good dreams. He gulped. "What-what does it smell like?"

"Um...don't know...it is a lot of things actually...but it feels like incense"

Sandy's eyes widened. Remembering a 'conversation' he had with the Nightmare King almost like a century ago.

-_Ah! Sandman, Hahaha, it is so good to see you! __He said with a wicked grin while Sandy glared at him. He had contaminated his dreams again, and he immediately went to see what was happening._

_-Do you feel that, 'Sandy'? __It's fear! Everywhere! __Hahaha You don't know how good it feels. I can even smell it, feel it! It smells like…incense and then bitter chocolate, can you believe it Sandman?_

_-The fear calls me, Sandy, and your dreams are nothing more than tricks to cover the fear this people live with...the children...Soon, you and the guardians will fall and I will reign once again the Dark Ages, there will be nothing more than nightmares and fea-AHHH!_

_Sandy got tired of him and with his whips, threw him out of the child bedroom's window. He looked at the child, whose nightmare was stopping, and went out through the window, moving his hands as if he was cleaning them when he saw Pitch on the street, thrown from the tenth floor of the building._

"Sandy? Sandy?! Are you ok?" Pitch's present soft voice brought him back to reality, golden-silver eyes shining with worry, but then he smiled.

"Haha, I thought we lost you or something, you stayed looking at nothing for a while...so, you are going to help me?" He smiled but then sneezed, and hugged himself.

"I will take you home" He wrote.

"What?! No! Please!" Pitch inhaled deeply and sat down, tired. "To be honest...it's the first time in a while that I feel this scent, and it is really weak...I thought you, um, maybe, could explain to me what it is or why I feel it...You will help me find it, won't you?"

Sandy observed how the black haired teen coughed again, it really sounded sore, but it couldn't be that bad…could it?

When he didn't get an answer, Pitch stood up again and said. "Very well, if you are not going to help me, I will find it myself" With that said, he stepped out of the cloud and threw himself, grabbing his staff for dear life.

Sandy shrieked horrified, taking his hands to his face.

_Pitch threw off...Pitch…threw…off…Pitch is…oh my moon! The kid's not dead! _He thought relief when he saw Pitch had created a black sand cloud of his own.

Pitch sniffed the air, while he followed the shadows closely, telling him where to go, the scent was getting stronger with each passing minute, altering his senses and urging him to continue his search, Sandy followed the young Boogeyman closely, fearing what he didn't want to happen, happen.

Suddenly, Pitch stopped in front a child's window. He put his face against the glass, looking at the golden sand inside.

The Dreamweaver jumped from his cloud and flew toward Pitch, grabbing his hand with his small and golden ones. "No...Please...Don't go in there" His eyes pleaded.

"Sa-Sanderson...bu-but...I came here for you to help me...I have to go!"

"You don't have to do it"

"Ye-yes I have! I know what it is! It-it's fear...I know what to do, i promise, let me do it, I need it..."

To be small, Sandy had a lot of strength and he didn't want to let go of Pitch's wrist.

"I won't let you give that boy a nightmare, Pitch!"

Pitch dind't understand why Sanderson didn't let him go. Since he told Sandy he already knew he gave nightmares, the Dreamweaver was more distant with him, he scolded him for any minimum error and they didn't play anymore like they did everytime his classes finish.

"I am sorry if my powers bother you, Sandman…but I have to do this…" Pitch disappeared in his shadow to enter the boy's room.

Sandy stayed paralyzed for a few seconds until he came back, floating desperately to try and open the window with shaky hands.

Pitch opened his eyes, already in the strongest shadow of the room, the bed's. He extended the shadows to get out and once outside, he raised his head.

He looked at Sandy, he was writing with his sand really quickly and trying to open the window.

"You will get in serious troubles for this, Pitch!" "I will tell North!" "You will have tons of homework!-OPEN THE WINDOW!" Sandy wrote in capital letters, hitting the window soflty, and Pitch locked the window.

Pitch sighed and looked at the boy. His sand was dull and without light, but it slowly was turning bright.

_What's happening?"_

Pitch closed his eyes for a moment and put his hand on the boy's forehead, just like his mind told him to do. What he saw made him open them again, surprised.

The boy was no more than 9 years old, and he had stolen.

He could see in his dream how he enjoyed the videogame console he had stolen from a shop, he had been convinced by his friends, but he wasn't scared of the consequences.

_How? _Pitch wondered, if he was shaking with fear when Jack forced him to grab cookies from the kitchen without permission, and this child, had entered the store, with a knife, cut the chip in the product and hide it in his backpack.

His insecurity didn't let the dream to form completely, and oh, Pitch wouldn't let that happen. He looked at the window, and for a moment, he thought in not doing it, the big and beautiful eyes of Sandy begged him no to for it, hitting the window softly, after all he couldn't wake up the child.

Pitch sighed and closed his eyes, letting his instinct take control...He touched with thin and confidant fingers the sand.

The golden color started to darken as Pitch turned it in his hands.

Sandy stumbled and rolled his eyes backwards, passing out in the cloud he was on.

The child in the bed whined in fear while his funny dream disappeared and crumbled to turn into darkness.

Pitch didn't have to think much, he already knew what nightmare to give him. To his young mind, it was scary enough for him, but he didn't know the nightmares he gave before were way worse.

The boy got out of the dark room and was in the street, running and laughing with his friends with the stolen game in his back. They hid in an alley, and he called them to see the console, but they weren't with him, he was only: the knife, the console, and him.

When he looked up, he saw them talking to the police and pointing at him. The sirens sounded everywhere and the police ran toward the kid, pointing at him with guns.

_Interesting…there are few cases of hoplophobia*…_

The boy shouted for help when the police man put him the handcuffs. His friends didn't hear him and gave him the back.

Pitch rose a thin eyebrow, surprised. The boy's fears unfolded as he guided the nightmare. Fear to be abandoned. _Typical. _Pitch thought deep in his mind, even when he didn't know how he knew that, he had never given a nightmare before.

He would never admit it, but he was enjoying this, it felt good.

The child was thrown to a cell, the police man closed the bars with force. The boy ran to the bars and shook it, crying for his parents, but they said he was a disgrace and a filthy thief.

Pitch transmitted his own fears and feelings to the nightmare unconsciously.

Darkness surrounded the boy and Pitch whispered to his ear.

"What you did was really naughty, child…" Pitch shook with a smile, a spark of electricity running down his spine when the boy whimpered with fear, trying to find the deep voice talking in the dark.

"Do you want to stay here forever? Only thieves stay in prison...Do you want to stay?!"

Sharpened handcuffs tightened around his wrists while the boy shouted he didn't want to.

"Well, you will stay thief! That's what you get for stealing! You will stay here forever...Mwahahahah!" Pitch laughed.

The boy shook his head. He didn't want to be here, he-he was 'scared', something he almost never felt.

"You are returning the console, boy…because if not…"

Golden eyes opened in the darkness, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and keeping him from going with his parents who were going.

Sandy took courage and poked his head to see, covering his eyes but cheating and seeing at the end. When he saw the boy kicking and crying, next to black sand and a Nightmare next to Pitch, he passed out again.

"I don't think you want me to come again, do you?!" Till that point, the young Boogeyman was laughing with joy. It felt good, incredible to do this! The boy's fear was so rich and strong and the sand moved professionally between his fingers. It was the first time he gave a nightmare using Sanderson's sand and…however…he felt that he had done this for a long time…

**Why stop now?! Obtain more fear! Don't let him wake up until he can't scream anymore! ** The bad voice said, gleefully.

Pitch knew he could put all the child's fears in the nightmare, make him scream,cry, to give him more fear...or...he could teach him that what he did was bad...

The first one sounded more tempting, but he chose the second one. **_That's my boy!_**

"Don't fear the darkness,boy…there are things you really should be fear…Your acts have consequences, child…be afraid of stealing, of doing bad things!" The boy was paralyzed in the middle of the dark room when someone whispered in his eyes.

"Don't forget to shout when you wake up"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The boy woke up immediately with tears in his eyes.

"Maman!" Pitch hid in the closet's shadow.

« Donatien ! Quel est-il mon chéri ? » *

« Maman ! Aides-moi ! C´était horrible ! Je fait un cauchemar. J'ai peur, je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne devrais pas avoir pris le jeu sans autorisation, je sais qu'il a eu tort, mais je ne voudrais pas aller en prison ! Désolé, je vais le retourner demain ! » *

The boy started talking in what Pitch thought was french, he didn't know much of it, but he was telling him about the nightmare.

« Calmer, ne pleure pas…c'est bon qui le Croque Mitaine fait que tu comprennes que tu fais mal » *

Sandy se asomó por 3era vez a la ventana y vio que le niño ya estaba despierto.

« Qui est le Croque Mitaine? »

« Personne, trésor, c'est juste une expression »*

Pitch smiled. They were talking about him! He opened the closet's door slowly, maybe the boy could see him! But when he saw Sandy shaking his head, Pitch changed his mind and disappeared in the shadows.

Sandy sighed and backed away from the cold window, watching the boy being hugged by his mom.

Even after all this time…and they still said Pitch was just a myth…He was grateful that Pitch didn't take his lessons that serious.

He sat down on his cloud with a pout. Where had the boy gone? He looked down, and saw him getting out of a shadow.

The boy sat down on a bench on the street and Sandy jumped from his cloud to descend silently towards him. Doubting, he sat down next to Pitch in the cold bench.

Both stayed in an awkward silence for a while until Pitch decided to speak. "I am in trouble, no?" He said downhearted.

Sandy didn't turn, he stayed looked ahead, to the empty and partially frozen street, the shiny golden threads illuminated the night sky and were reflected in the frozen crystals around.

He touched Pitch's shoulder. "Why?" He asked.

Pitch sighed tired, despite his age, he felt really old. His breath misted because of the cold, but for some reason, he wasn't cold as he was before.

"Sorry…" He knew that what he did was wrong. His first lesson had been not to touch the sand, the only exception was to créate his staff, and that if he did, he could get of Santa's Naughty List (something in which Pitch really didn't want to be because he wanted presents)

He had felt how the sweet boy's dream darkened and destroyed. But Pitch couldn't bring himself to feel guilty, he had enjoyed it…

"Don't get angry at me, please... had to do it! His-his fear called me-and-and what were you doing was bad!" Pitch blurted quickly before he lost his nerve.

"I know the the fear call…me!?" Sandy frowned confused.

"Ye-es! He had-had stolen and-and giving him a good dream, you are like...rewarding him for that"

Sandman looked at the teen's eyes, looking something he had not seen in him for a long time, the knowledge someone with great experience possessed. Something that the boy didn't appear to have anywhere or didn't remember possessing it.

"Stealing is bad, right? And ...the dream he was having was about enjoying his stolen game...how is he going to learn from his errors if he doesn't fear the consequences…You will never know it was bad"

Sandy blinked, slightly amused. The teen was looking at him with those big and serious golden eyes, so mature in that moment that looked estrange in that still youthful face, with his small and almost imperceptible freckles no one had ever noticed and long black locks of hair falling over his right eye.

Pitch trembled and hugged himself, coughing slightly. The strength he had felt near the boy's fear and the nightmare was gone.

"I know…it was bad…" Pitch continued because the Dreamweaver was unusually quiet. "You always tell me not to do it, and I have behave well all this days, bu-but I had to do it…I am not feeling it and-and"

"What aren't you feeling?"

Pitch gulped. "The-the fear...When-I-um dis-discovered that-ah-" He groaned and inhaled, he was stuttering more than he usually did. "When I discovered I had powers, I could feel it a lot, but it has been decreasing and I haven't felt it for week now. That's why I-um-scared the elves and Jack" Pitch admitted calmly, he was not embarrassed, it made him feel well, so to his eyes it was justifiable

Sandy looked at his hands, unable to create a sentence. Pitch's sudden sneeze startled him.

He frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. Sandy clenched his eyes when he felt the boy warm up in a fever.

"I am sorry, it is my fault" Sandy smiled a sad smile.

"No" Pitch said instantly. "You haven't done anything Sandy-I mean, Sanderson" Pitch sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "It's just a cold because of winter; North said it will disappear soon"

Sandy sighed tiredly and created a cloud under them. Pitch yelped and tried to grab something to not fall.

"I won't let you fall, don't worry"

Those words comforted Pitch and Sandy continued rising the golden cloud. He wanted to go higher because it wasn't so cold there, but he knew the reason was another.

Pitch looked at Sandy with confusion when he took his hands.

"Have you been feeling tired lately, haven't you?" The sentence really didn't sound like a question but like an affirmation.

"You feel you are so tired and you don't have enough energy to get up. First everything is ok, but slowly you get dizzy and you only want to close your eyes, hoping it would end up son and not wake up ever again…"

Sandy looked away and focused on the gray clouds, in the darkness of the night illuminated by the stars in which he lived and sailed once.

Pitch was astonished, everything Sandy said was true, but…

"How is that your fault?"

Sandy turned his head to look at him, golden eyes looking at Pitch's intensely, and he gave him a sad smile. "Look down, Pitch, what do you see?"

Pitch looked down as told. "Golden sand?"

Sandy nodded. "That's who I am. I am the one who give dreams to children and peace to the night…I am Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman, the Dreamweaver, the Guardian of the Night and of Dreams…who are you?"

Pitch blinked confused. "Pitch?"

"What more?"

"Black?...The Boogeyman?"

"…The-the Nightmare Prince?" He said with a sheepish smile, cheeks turning a bright purple.

Sandy smiled. It was such the boy's innocence that he didn't know for sure what was his job. Yes, it was true he already knew he gave nightmares. When he showed it to him once class and told him how he discovered it, Sandy's heart broke in million pieces and he didn't want to do anything else but to hug him and comforted him for the pain he had suffered…but he didn't. He simply nodded and told him he will teach him to keep the nightmares at check.

Sanderson couldn't believe he did it again, treating the boy so distant, even when his excited smiles, pouts and laughs were, much to his pain, _his._

Sandy didn't understand how Pitch had given a nightmare here and still didn't know the importance they had for him…He didn't know that just as Sandy needed peace, happiness and dreams, Pitch needed fear, darkness and nightmares.

Something Sandy had been selfishly depriving him of.

"There's something I never got to teach you, Pitch"

The nightmare prince waited patiently until the Dreamweaver wrote what he wanted to say.

"Spirits like us, perform works in the human world, right? Jack brings winter, Cupid brings love and his counterpart, Hater- the man you knocked out in New Year's party-" He explained when he saw his confusion. "-brings hate and despair, North gives the world wonder and Bunny brings hope…"

Pitch sighed, blowing a lock of hair from his didn't want to look impolite, but if Sandy was going to mention EVERY spirit, he would die of boredom.

"-We all have a job that makes us who we are, and, well, if someone stopped doing it or-or is not allowed it…they lose strength, some could disappear or enter in what we call 'Eternal Sleep'…And…that's happening to you" Sandy lowered his gaze.

When he finished to read, Pitch's eyes watered and had a panic attack.

"I am going to die?!" Pitch whimpered, tears immediately going down his cheeks. "Please, tell me it is not true! Please! I-I don't want to- to die!" Fear took over him, and the bad voice only made his fear grow stronger. No one would miss him when he was gone, everyone would be relief, happy that they didn't have a little freak to watch over and they could live happier.

Sandy's gaze blurred. How had he been able to harm a boy so much? He was his student, his friend, his-

Sandy couldn't take it anymore and floated to the distressed child, hugging him as strong as he could, and when I say strong, is strong.

Pitch eyes got wide in shock. Sandy was hugging him…he was just pitying him, he bet. Suddenly, his pony tail was untied and he gasped, feeling a small hand running down his hair. His tears didn't stop, or his cries, but he couldn't help but smile, hugging Sandy closer to him, so he didn't go and to continue doing it.

Sandy let two small tears ran down his golden cheeks, but continued stroking the boy's hair, knowing that would calm him down…it had been so long and he didn't remember from where he knew it.

"Please, Pitch…don't cry, I am sorry, I am so sorry for hurting you, I promise to the moon you won't die, I won't let anything happen to you, you won't get any sicker"

Pitch coughed and Sandy had to avoid crying when he had the pained breathing he had.

"All the spirits that will die...get sick?" Pitch asked hopelesslyy, playing with the black sand in his hands.

Sandy smiled despite the situation. "You won't die, kid, I told you I won't let that happen, and now, they lost strength...powers" Sandy stroked his soft cheeks, wiping the tears he had caused. "And you still have yours, don't you? You are young, maybe your body reacts different…" Sandy looked at his hands; at least that was true.

"Tell me, what nightmare did you give the boy?" He asked with curiosity.

Pitch flushed and looked somewhere else. "Well, um, as he had stolen, I only told him what would happen if he did it again, because he had to learn…and maybe I exaggerated a bit when I told him in jail some clowns would eat him, but hey! Better safe than sorry, right?" Pitch said, smiling and showing his pointy and almost white teeth that made Tooth felt pride.

Sandy wasn't smiling though, he was processing what Pitch said. He had used the nightmare to teach the boy? To warn him about the dangers and consequences of what he did?

"You didn't feel anything weird while you gave the nightmare?" Pitch tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"You…didn't want to make a worse nightmare?"

"Um...I think so..." Pitch started, searching his yellow hair band in the yellow sand cloud to tied up his hair. "-but it couldn't, the boy was already suffering enough with the extra clowns that I didn't think he needed mo-UH!" Sandy smiled from ear to ear and hugged him tightly, crushing him a second time.

_Jack-Jack was right from the beginning...Pitch had changed! He is a good child...I shouldn't have blocked the children's fear so the boy couldn't find them. What kind of person am I?! That can't protect his own-_

_"__Sand-er-son! Dying! Can't breathe!" __Pitch said without air, his face purple._

Sandy let him go reluctantly, and smiled proudly while Pitch tried to breathe again.

"Remember you asked me the meaning of your work?"

Pitch thought a little bit with his tongue out and they nodded. "Yeah"

"Well, you answered yourself tonight, Pitch"

"Did I?" Pitch smiled.

"Yes. The Boogeyman tells the children they have to be good, and I am so glad you decided to use your powers to help the boy…"

"So…I give good nightmares?" Pitch tried with confusion in his face and Sandy nodded, shrugging. If that's how Pitch understood it, he would let him be.

"The bad kids receive nightmares and good kids don't? I can't give nightmares to them?"

Sandy sighed, he wasn't going to lie to him again, even when had been taking advantage of his more innocent form to keep him from giving nightmares, he couldn't prohibited something that was a part of him.

"You decide that, Pitch...but what do you think is the best?"

**Everyone!**

**_No one._**

"Um…the ones who did something wrong? I could help them and-and protect them! Just like the guardians do! …And I could rub it in Bunnymund's face that my powers are good even when they are nightmares because I am using them to do good!" Pitch said excitedly.

Sandy smiled at Pitch's happiness, the boy hadn't snooze in a while, and he had already told his dreamsand to stop erasing the children's fears so Pitch could feel it. So light and darkness have a...

Balance.

"You know what would be cool? That I could come always with you, but North won't let me…"

_Oh no, North..._

"But you will come with me, Pitch" Sandy smiled when he saw Pitch's face lit up.

"Really?! Wow! Great! But-but and North?"

"I will talk to him and tell him your classes finished"

Pitch frowned. "Wait, what?" Sandy wasn't going to teach him anymore? But he had so much to learn yet!

"Pitch..." Sandy lifted his chin so he looked at him. "You have learnt really well what I taught you, you need real practice, not create animals or play with Onyx..._I feel really proud of you" _Sandy wrote sincerely.

Pitch stayed frozen, unable to react. _Sandy…is really proud…of me?_

His eyes watered when Sandy planted a quick kiss in his cheek, with the fraternal love he felt for him, but that didn't stop his cheeks from turning orange.

Pitch's eyes widened when a bright white light appeared behind his eyes, hearing a soft laugh before it disappeared. He shook his head and shrugged, thinking it was nothing and he laughed, thinking in how happy he was. He was going to give nightmares and feel the fear! He was going to make good things like the guardians and the best of all, he was going to spend more time with Sandy…

"This is the best day in my life, Sandy! Thank you!...Agh...sorry, Sanderson" He said crestfallen.

"You can call me Sandy" Pitch looked up and giggled. Sandy was his friend, he had told him only his friends called him Sandy, so he was his friend! The vague memory of how he glared at him the day he met him and how he wrote his name, concealing his anger, practically disappeared when he saw Sandy's smile.

The Dreamweaver sat down on the edge of the cloud and pointed with a little finger at the sight they had from there. Pitch and Sandy stayed there, admiring the dawn, the yellows and oranges mixing perfectly with the blues and violets in the sky.

"North knows you are here, right?" Sandy asked and Pitch paled more than he already was.

_Darn it! I knew I was forgetting something!_

"...oops?"

Thousands of kilometers from the city of Quebec, Canada, a really, REALLY angry and pissed off Nicholas St. North was shouting with all his might for a boy who was in BIG and SERIOUS troubles.

"PITCH BLACK!"

* * *

**Please review, sorry if I got the french wrong :p I am still learning. There is a little button just there xD I love to see what you think :) See you next chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! I am back! Hope you like this chapter, I thought the Bennett's needed more love haha**

* * *

"And when we were in Italy, we saw the leaning tower of Pisa, it was cool! And then Sandy showed me some secret passages in some catacombs and I saw many skeletons! But I wasn't afraid, and then we went to Asia and saw the China Wall, and we spent almost all night trying to reach the end but we did it! Now I owe Sandy 20 dollars...and-"

North, Jack and Pitch were having dinner, something they usually didn't do together. North really wanted to pay attention to the boy, but there was something that wasn't leaving him alone, something in what the boy was saying, that made his chest clench painfully and frown each time his boy mentioned Sandman. So the Russian just listened vaguely, nodding each time Pitch spoke.

Jack was eating his food like a little beast, finishing it as quickly as the first three and wanting the fourth one. Pitch's plate was almost empty, as he was so concentrated talking about what he had been doing with Sandy for the past months, so Jack decided to eat his instead.

Just as the Dreamweaver promised, he had been going out all nights to give nightmares under his instructions. Obviously it was a long battle Sandy had to fight because he had to convince stubborn North that it was the best for him and that two weeks with no toys, no books, no powers, of cleaning the workshop AND the stables for lying to North and escaping, was enough punishment. Pitch's puppy eyes were the final blown.

Sandy let the boy give as many nightmares as he pleased, telling him he would only interfere when he considerate it absolutely necessary.

He never had to do it.

Pitch continued tracking the fear to give nightmares to the children, their nightmares always had a message of warning or gave the kids the fear they were lacking.

Pitch felt happy. He helped the children, he helped Sandy, he helped to bring the missing balance once again and he helped himself, because now, he didn't get sick anymore and was getting more powerful, complementing Sandman's powers.

"And what did you do today, Jack?" North asked, gently interrupting Pitch, who rolled his eyes.

"Grr…food…eat" Was his only answer while Jack devoured his food.

North chuckled and looked at the dark boy. He had realized Jack had stolen his food and was now creating different pictures with his sand.

"сын* Don't you want to make sculptures? Let's go in adventure to get more ice, dah?" North said, trying to call Pitch's attention.

"Just you and me, remember promise of going out in sleigh? We can go now!" North said, sounding more pleadingly than he wanted.

"Sorry North but I can't. The Northern Hemisphere will be in night son and I have to meet Sandy in Russia, he told me we will see the Museum of Hermitage and then the Cathedral of San Isaac. Bye! See you probably tomorrow" With that, the teen disappeared in the shadows with his usual smile..

"Cathedral of San Isaac, Cathedral of San Isaac, I helped in construction of Cathedral of San Isaac!" North murmured-shouted.

Jack looked up at North with one eyebrow risen.

"Don't look at me like that!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Psst, Jack...Psst!"

Jack woke up startled and looked at Pitch with unfocused eyes. "What?" Now that Winter was over, Pitch saw the spirit without energy, worn out, while he grew up stronger each day. When Pitch wanted to play,he glared at him and shooed him away, almost growling.

And Pitch didn't like that.

"Why are you angry at me?!" He questioned and Jack smiled.

"M not angry"

"Do you feel bad?"

"Nope"

"And then!?" Pitch asked, so wanting to hit him with his own staff.

"Is….z,z,z…difficult to understand…z,z,z…you will unde…" Jack passed out before he could finish his explanation.

Pitch sighed and left Jack napping until it was lunch time. He really hoped Jack was telling the truth about not being angry at him; they never played on the snow anymore or visited Jamie and Sophie.

Thinking in his first believer lifted his spirits.

-.-.-.-

Sandy flew in his airplane to the biggest window in Santoff Clausen, which was in the Globe Room. Before disappearing it, he picked up the sleeping teen with his sand. It had been really difficult to make him go to sleep, but he managed it!

The glowing sand contrasted with the darkness of the workshop, and floated in direction to Pitch's room. However, before he could reach his destination, the lights turned on and he could see Nicholas St. North sitting down on a nearby couch, wearing an unusual serious look.

"Sandman" North hissed.

Sandy bowed his head in greeting, not noticing or ignoring how North talked to him.

"What happened?" North demanded with an accusing glare when he noticed the unconscious boy with Sanderson.

"Worry not, he is just sleeping" Sandy wrote, trying to pass North but he didn't manage it.

"You shouldn't have come this late, he stays awake till too late since he goes with you" North said, approaching Sandy.

Sandy smiled calmly that made North frown. "Nick…Pitch is a dark spirit, a night spirit …he should sleep during the day"

"That wasn't like that before" North argued.

"Pitch didn't have powers before" Sandy explained with a smile and tried to move once again, but failed

"I can take him to his room, thank you" North quickly said, taking the teen and carrying him bride style.

Pitch whimpered softly, complaining for being separated from the peace Sandman radiated toward the neutrality of Santa Claus chest, where he was more likely to have nightmares.

"You don't have anything to do here, Sanderson. You can go"

Sandy blinked a few times under North's stare, wow, he really was telling him to go.

"Nicholas…You do know that even when we didn't like it at first, Pitch giving nightmares is the best for us, right?"

The Guardian of Wonder sighed heavily, looking everywhere but the Sandy. "Dah..."

"And he comes with me because that's the best for him? Pitch knows that-"

"Well, don't you think he shouldn't go with you so often?!" North spat suddenly, hugging Pitch closer to him and earning an angry moan. However, when he realized what he said, he quickly clarified.

"He arrives late to the workshop and he is sleeping little, that shouldn't worry you?...I want to protect him…I-I am scared that something happens to him while I am not there…" The Guardian of Christmas confessed.

Sandy floated silently toward him, and put a small hand over his massive shoulder.

"North...Pitch knows how to defend himself...and I wouldn't let anything happen to him…not again at least…"

"I don't know that!" North said with a bit of anger. "You and Aster had treated him bad since first day, and just when he recovered his powers you started to care. I was always with there, I treated his injuries and was there when he had nightmares…How do I know you won't hurt him?!" North whispered-shouted.

Pain flashed in Sandy's golden eyes, his glow lowering. "Yes, I wasn't there, and I really regret it, alright? But neither you nor anyone knows why, you don't have the right to tell me how I should feel! He killed me, just to remind you. If-if you knew why I was _scared_ to approach him you would understand…"

Norte had a hard time reading that, but when he finished, his gaze softened, watching Sandy rolling his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable with the thin black scar certain weapon left him, shot by the monster the boy in North's arms once was.

"Sanderson, I know it hurts…but we saw boy doesn't remember, yes? He shouldn't pay for something he didn't do"

Sandy rubbed his eyes. "i know, why do you think it hurts? He isn't the Pitch we knew, but I don't know if he-" Sandy clenched his teeth and looked down. "Forget it" He wrote at the end, under North's expectant look.

"What aren't you telling me, Sandman?" North asked.

Sandy looked at the roof, tired, and then at the sleeping boy, he sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone…to any guardian…Pitch even less…" Sandy crossed his arms and North nodded.

"Well...a really, really long time…I-" A soft whimper interrupted him and both glanced at the teen. North turned him a bit to see him grimacing, about to have a nightmare. North shook him gently to wake him up, but Sandy shook his head.

"No! I just put him to sleep! Let's take him to his room" Both walked to his room, Sandy floated after North, biting his lip nervously.

North left Pitch on his bed, and he instantly curled up, shaking his head. North tried to wake him up again but Sandy shook his head.

"Are you insane, Mansnoozie? Will you let him have a nightmare? Let me wake him up"

"You said it yourself, he needs to sleep" Sandy sat down next to the teen and put his hands over his pale forehead. His golden sands started glowing, growing brighter with each passing second. The scared grimace the boy wore didn't seem to change and Sandy narrowed his eyes with determination, his entire body glowing like a small star.

Finally, the grimace erased and Pitch's thin lips turned into a small smile; golden sand, albeit pale, turned above the child's head without a determined pattern. Sandy smiled and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" North asked, looking how Sandy's weak glow wasn't improving. The Sandman opened his eyes and smiled calmly

"Yes, I am fine now"

"What-what happened?"

Sandy rested his head against the pillow Pitch wasn't using. "Well, it is really difficult for me to make Pitch sleep, even more give him a good dream"

"Why?"

"He may be a child, but he is still the Boogeyman" Sandy gave him a forced smile.

North noticed the tears in Pitch's eyes and wiped them softly with his thumb, stroking his cheek. "Poor boy…" He said sighging. "It's been a long time since he had a nightmare"

Sandy looked at North, not believing what he said. "Don't you know it?...Pitch has nightmares every night"

North looked shock at Sandy's written declaration. "But he doesn't cry at nights anymore…and he doesn't call me when he wakes up…"

Sandy's cheeks turned orange and looked away. "He comes with me…" He wrote in little letters North managed to read, his blue eyes narrowing angrily.

"Oh North...Don't worry...I won't steal Pitch from you" He smiled teasingly. "He adores you…don't let that change…" Sandy kissed Pitch's cheek, leaving a print of sand and then gave North a small pouch of dreamsand. "Here, it's dreamsand, for when he has nightmares" That being said, Sandy jumped out of the window, creating a golden cloud and disappearing at the distance.

-.-

"Pitch!" North called the black haired teen and Pitch came out of a shadow in front of him.

"What?" Pitch asked, looking at his game super concentrated, he had really come to like this 'Ipad' thing and a game called 'Piano Tiles' he had been playing all night in the shadows to pass the last song.

"That's the way to answer, young man?"

Pitch growled when he lost and sighed. "No…" He mumbled grudgingly. "Tell me, my dear Nicholas St. North, what I can do for you?" He said mockingly. North just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Can you go find Jack? I need to talk to him"

Pitch moaned lazily but obeyed, disappearing in the shadows, reappearing seconds later in the Guardian's frozen and icy room.

Jack, as it was his habit nowadays, was sleeping. There was snow, ice and frost everywhere, the window was opened and the wind howled loudly.

"Jack..." Pitch touched his shoulder to wake him up but ended up retiring his hand instants later, hissing in pain, as if he had been burned.

His corporal temperature was much lower than usual; Pitch could see the frost covering his cheeks and forehead.

"Mm, Jack? Come on, wake up" Pitch one more time, this time trying to touch his staff that seemed glued (maybe literally) to Jack. An inhuman growl escaped from Jack's throat and before Pitch could react, Jack threw himself towards him, digging his white teeth in his hand.

His shout stayed in his throat, paralyzed with the cold seeping through his body, freezing his lungs. "AAAAHHH!"

Jack didn't stop growling, and he stood up, approaching Pitch menacingly, who backed away confused and with his frozen hand to his chest.

Jack's staff glowed blue, ready to freeze the boy who woke him up. Pitch was in such a shock that couldn't move.

Everything went so fast. Jack screamed savagely, his shout mixing with the howls of the wind and shot. Pitch flinched, waiting for the attack, but it never came, as it was disintegrated by a sword now stuck in the wall.

Both boys looked up and saw North approaching them, especially Jack. He lifted his hands, like the animal trainers do to placate the rage of their beasts.

"Son…sssh…relax…sshh" Jack wrinkled his nose while growling and tried to bite him, but North moved with ease, as if he knew what Jack would do. "You can go to sleep again…calm down"

Pitch saw how Jack blinked heavily, lowering his guard for a moment, letting North guide him to his snow covered bed. Jack hugged his staff again and sighed contently. He was asleep again.

Pitch blinked a few times, a look of utter confusion on his face while he cradled his hand. North approached him. "You ok?"

"What-what the hell just happened?!"

"I am sorry, I should have supposed he started hibernation…"

"Hi-Hibernation?!" he winced when the pain grew to his forearm.

North looked at his hand, thinking vaguely that Pitch loved to hurt his hands, and frowned. "He bit you, dah? Let's go to my office"

Pitch nodded, acting brave to not show his frozen hand hurt more that it looked. "Why-why your office and not the infirmary?"

"Jack's bite is especial, really cold...freezes hand, it turns purple, like when you stay too much time in snow"

Pitch snorted. "Frostbite..." He said chuckling softly and North also laughed.

"Dah. It is even worse during hibernation"

Pitch extended his hand so North could pour a blue liquid to his hand. "Can you explain me that about hibernation? How come Jack is hibernating?!" He asked disbelieving.

North smiled at the boy's confused face. "Seasonal spirits hibernate when their season finishes. Sometimes they don't, sometimes yes. Jack hibernates in hottest months of summer.

"Ok…but why did he bite me?"

"Protection mode…let's say he is in 'automatic', a wilder way to protect himself while he hibernates"

"Cool…how long does it take?"

"Well...the longest Jack have slept is five months" "Five months?!" "But it is usually three"

Pitch blew a lock of black hair out of his face, pouting. If it was three months, Jack would wake up by July…He would never admit it…but he would miss him

"Eh…don't give me that face" North said when he noticed his depressed expression. "He will be fine, truly"

Pitch continued frowning and North hugged him, this time managing to make him smile. "Do you want to see the new designs for sculptures?"

"Hm…I don't know…I had to go with Sandy toda-"

"Bah! It is just a day! I will let you use my saw..." He singsonged.

"Oh yes!" Pitch said excited, shadows moving under his feet while he ran toward the table.

North smiled victoriously. _North:1, Sandy:0_

-.-.-.-

"Pitch! I know you are there!" Sophie said giggling the instant she noticed the shadows in her home moving.

Pitch appeared in front of her with his arms crossed and a smile. "How did you knew it, girl?"

"Because she isn't a fool, you make too much noise when you try to scare someone from the shadows" Jamie answered with a smug smile, fist bumping with the spirit when he managed to escape from his sister's grip.

"Hey! Of course not!" Pitch whined.

"Of course yes!" Sophie giggled again. Pitch stuck his tongue out and Sophie did the same.

"Hey...and Jack?" Jamie asked while he took off his headphones.

Pitch played with his jacket's sleeve nervously. It was the first time he visited the Bennetts without Jack and it felt weird. What if they didn't want him here now that Jack wasn't here?

"Uh…he's... sleeping"

"Sleeping?"

"Ah,yes, well..." Pitch thought in how to explain what North told him. "Winter's over, so Jack goes to sleep for a few months and-"

"Oh! He is hibernating!" Jamie said and both siblings laughed when Pitch gaped. "You could have said that, we already know

Pitch laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. When he looked up, he saw the little blond staring at him and he felt his cheeks burning.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Sophie's eyes widened and took Pitch's hand, dragging him to her room. Once there, Pitch sat down on Sophie's bed while the green eyed girl searched something through her drawers.

"Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Aha!" Sophie cried doing a little victory dance and Pitch chuckled. The girl was adorable.

Sophie approached him and gave him a card with a little bow, with her handwriting it was written _'To Pitch'_

"It's for you…" Sophie said blushing slightly and looking at the floor nervously.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and looked at the card, missing how his action made Sophie's blush deeper.

He opened the card and read what was inside. _You are invited to my birthday! I hope you can come and celebrate this especial day with me._

"I-I had to deliver them in a few months...but-but I didn't know if I would see you...and I would really like-like you to come..." Pitch felt his heart break when he noticed tears in Sophie's eyes. "But-but if you don't want to come, it is ok…"

"Aw, Sophie..." Pitch said hugging the girl, who quickly hid her head on his shoulder. "Don't cry, I will obviously love to come, don't cry"

Sophie pouted. "You promise?"

Pitch gave her a toothy grin. "Absolutely!" Then he bowed with a hand behind his back. "On my soul, milady"

Sophie giggled and wiped her face. "It is in July"

Pitch nodded and put the card in his jacket's pocket. " You gave me this really early, dear…like three months, I don't know…" He said shrugging. Sophie rocked back on her heels. "I wanted to be sure you would come"

Pitch rolled his eyes playfully, the shadows darkening the room more than usual. "Everything for my first believer"

Sophie giggled and hugged him. Pitch didn't lose time to return the hug.

-.-.-.-.-

"I am booooooorreeedddd" Pitch moaned, stretching lazily. The Tv was on, his toys everywhere (but that wasn't new) music, electronic devices, all on, and he was still bored.

"Stupid Jack that has to sleep for three bloody months!" It has only been a month and Pitch already wanted to pull his hair out.

When he rolled close to the bed edge and fell to the floor, he was absorbed by the shadows under his bed. He was expelled in some place of the workshop seconds later, laughing.

It was the kitchen, and he assaulted the pantry before the elves could. He stuck his tongue out at the little monsters when they realized they didn't have food to steal.

Laughing evilly, he disappeared in the first shadow he saw, barely missing being bitten by the elves.

"Mwahaha! Stupid elves that cannot-AH!" He shouted when he get out of the shadow and fell face first to the floor.

He groaned and rolled to look at the roof. He saw shelves, many books and four guardians looking at him curiously, one with his usual grumpy look. It was the library, and apparently, they WERE in a meeting.

"... Oops?" He apologized, rolling once again to be on his stomach.

"What are you doing on the floor, Pitch?" North asked and Pitch had the URGE to answer sarcastically.

"Oh! Well it is really comfortable to be on the floor, you know. I mean, it IS my favorite place to be"

"But the floor is cold and uncomfortable, why would you?" Tooth approached him and said. "It's sarcasm, North"

Pitch heard North whispered "Ah!" and burst out into laughter. Sandy helped him stand up.

"Thank you" He said, and three of the four guardians smiled

"What were you talking about?" Pitch asked, casually sitting down on Jack's chair.

Bunny groaned rolling his eyes and looked at North exasperately. "Can you tell_ this _to leave us alone?"

"I have a name, you know?" Pitch said hostilely. If he had been alone with the Pooka, he wouldn't have had the courage to fight back, but now that he was with his family, he knew nothing would happen to him.

"Yes, I know…but I don't want to throw up"

"What's your problem, stupid?! Better go suck an egg, I bet you are really good for that!" Pitch smiled victoriously when he saw the Guardian's offended face.

Aster grabbed his arm and shook it violently. "Bloody nuisance! Why don't you go fu-!?"

"ASTER!" North shouted, separating the Easter Bunny from the Boogeyman. Sandy floated towad Pitch, pulling his arms so he didn't attack Bunnymund. The rage in his yellow eyes was only surpassed by the one in the russian's eyes.

"Enough, Bunnymund!"

Bunny plastered his ears to his skull and looked astonished at his friends who were approaching Pitch…Pitch!

"Are you ok?" Tooth asked Pitch who was looking at the floor with a pout, he shook his head. "My arm hurts"

"Aw! Bunny! What's wrong with you?" Tooth said hugging Pitch.

Bunny glared Pitch when he stuck his tongue when no one was looking.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!"

Everyone turned their heads, and now it was Bunny's turn to be glared at.

"Can I know what are you talking about?...Or are you going to hurt me too?" Pitch asked with sad puppy eyes, that, both Bunny and him knew it was fake. Yeah, he had that talent.

"Of course, lad. We were talking about Jack's hibernation, of that the number of children who believe in us has grown" North informed.

"Hm…cool, I guess…Do you talk with the children who believe in you?" He asked out of curiosity.

Bunny, who was still pissed off, crossed his arms and looked away. The guardians shook their heads.

"No Pitch, we never talk to the children" Sandy said, knowing where the boy wanted to go.

"But, why? You have more chances to be believed in that way! And the ones who already believe, will tell other kids"

North, Tooth and Sandy looked at each other, it wasn't a bad idea, but there was a problem, they didn't have time! They were so busy making children happy that they didn't have time for children!

"Pitch, it is a good idea, but …it is really difficult to have time to spend with them" Tooth said with a warm smile. "Our belief is based in their faith, besides; there is not a special occasion we can share with them"

Pitch narrowed his eyes in thought when a bulb made of black sand appeared above his head, making Sandy chuckle. "There is one! Sophie's birthday!"

That called Bunny's attention. How could he forget it? Sophie's birthday was close

"It is a few months away. She will have a party, make a space in your tight guardian agenda, go, let the children see you for a while, eat cake and I am sure that there will be more lights on the globe!"

North burst out laughing, hitting Pitch on the back, congratulating him, but only he managed to get the boy ran out of air in the lungs. "Pitch is right! Good idea, dah? Sophie Bennett has a strong belief! What do you say?"

Tooth nodded laughing and Sandy gave him thumbs up. Pitch's chest filled with pride, he had helped the guardians, and had found his friend the perfect birthday present.

The three guardians looked at Bunny, and Pitch dared him to say his idea wasn't good.

"Gr, fine! But just because it is Sophie's birthday"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack felt in Paradise. A cold and icy paradise, soft and comfortable. He was relaxed, without a worry in the world, just in finding the perfect position to continue sleeping. But something wasn't letting him continue.

Behind his eyelids, there was a light, a light that made him uncomfortable. Jack tried to open his eyes, but his eyelashes were frozen, with frost covering them. He managed to break the barrier and he really wished he hadn't, because a horrible light attacked him.

"Gah! Turn that thing off!" He whined, his breath misting as he talked. His voice was hoarse, cold, like ice.

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked around. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was that he was tired, so so tired, and swore a revenge against Sandman, then nothing. Just relaxing darkness.

He looked at his clothes, he had more ice and frost on them than usual. He felt weird, but a good weird, his body was colder than normal, but he felt new, renovated, as if the sleep had refilled his energy

He opened the door of his room, or rather, tried, fighting against the ice keeping it close. He decided to kick it and it opened easily. "Hehehe"

He walked by the already known hallways of the workshop, his feet leaving frost footprints as he walked, until he came across certain black haired teen.

Pitch's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey"

"Jack!" He approached to give him a hug, but when he was close, he backed away, shivering. "you're freezing..." He muttered and Jack laughed.

"Good to see you too"

When he stopped shivering, Pitch said. "Finally you woke up!" Then he shouted angrily. "You know how much I have been dying here?!"

Jack looked confused. "Finally?"

"Three months is a long time, you know"

_Ah! That explains everything…_

"Hahaha. Hibernation...obviously...Who was the stupid who tried to wake me up this time?"

Pitch raised his hand. "Me. And you bit me"

Jack burst out laughing, trying to imagine that scene, because he couldn't remember. "Sorry"

"Don't worry" Pitch said underestimating the matter.

"Jack!" Both teens turned to look at the Guardian of Christmas shouting behind them. North lifted Jack and kissed both his cheeks before hugging him.

"Can't breathe!" Jack cried, hitting North's back. He chuckled and let him go.

"Did I seriously bite Pitch?" Jack asked ruffling Pitch's hair, receiving a 'It took me hours to have it like this' from him.

"Dah, but less than what you bit Bunny"

Pitch burst out laughing when Jack wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out, remembering fur in his mouth.

"Oh, Jack. Tomorrow's Sophie's birthday, you can come, right?"

"It's July already?"

-.-

"Take that thing off my face!"

"Jackson! Let Tooth put on the sunscreen!"

"Over my cold and dead corpse!"

"Jack!"

"But it feels weird!"

"Do you want to get burn?"

"I just hibernated, I will take it fine"

"I don't care, sunscreen now"

Jack escaped and Tooth flew after him. North had designed the sunscreen. While a normal one protects from sun rays, this kept Jack cold so the summer heat wouldn't affect him, but for that, he had to wear a lot.

Sandy was watching Pitch putting on his, the one for him protected him not from the hot, or the sun rays, but from the light these created. Pitch wrinkled his nose when Sandy said it wasn't enough and extended the white cream all over his face and neck. He didn't like it, but it was the condition North and Sanderson put to go and of course Pitch wouldn't break the promise he made Sophie

Norte grabbed Jack, who just yesterday discovered the plans they had made without him and Tooth spread the sunscreen without delicacy, using the same speed with which she beats her wings. Jack stuck his tongue out and licked the sunscreen accidentally.

"Ah, ah,ah!" Jack yelled, jumping from side to side with the sour substance on the tip of his tongue. Tooth smiled victoriously.

When both boys were ready, Pitch looked like a zombie and Jack like a palid snowman. Neither of them couldn't help but laugh at each other's appearance.

"Where's Bunny?"

As if on cue, a tunnel opened on the floor and Bunny jumped out of it. "Are you ready?" Bunny was holding a gift wrapped with light blue and green paper. "Urgh…_He_ comes too?"

Norte approached the rabbit calmly and whispered some thing that, if Bunny weren't covered in fur, everyone would have seen how he got paled.

"Of...course...I suggested it" Pitch said under the Dreamweaver menacing stare.

"Ok everyone, to the sleigh!"

Pitch's eyes lit up. Was he hearing well?! The sleigh?! He used the shadows to get to the hangar first- The yetis were adjusting the harnesses and giving the last details. They got startled with his sudden appearance.

**_Be careful, don't touch it until they say so._**

**Touch it and destroy it!**

Pitch was jumping up and down excited, the ice under him mixing with black sand. "Can't you be slower!?" He shouted. "Come on!"

Jack floated to the sleigh, sitting down next to Sandy and Tooth. Bunny gulped and North pointed at his sleigh, with a look that for Bunny said _Go in or die._

Pitch waited till Bunny entered to the sleigh to timidly approach Santa Claus. "North…"

"Hm?"

"This counts like our ride only you and me?"

North looked surprised and then smiled warmly. "No" He winked and Pitch got in the sleigh happily.

"Buckle up!"

"Stop saying that..." Bunny mumbled and North shook the reins. "Hyah!"

The reindeers started to run and the sleigh moved at a neck breaking speed.

Everyone flew black, and Bunny tried and dug his claws in the wood that already had marks of his previous panic attacks.

The sleigh entered to a dark tunnel and Pitch screamed when he had the sensation that he was falling into the void, just to laugh with all his might when the light returned and they were sliding by the tunnel made of ice.

"This is not the best part!" Jack shouted even louder than Bunny was. Pitch looked back and saw Sandy and Tooth lifting their arms, as if it was a roller coaster. Pitch wanted to do the same, but he didn't dare to let go of the side of the sleigh he was holding.

The sleigh was jumping for the speed and when Pitch looked up, saw a wooden tower where some yetis were working.

"Faster, faster!" He managed to shout. He heard North laugh maniacally and lowered a lever. The sleigh was now sliding by the walls! Incredible! Pitch couldn't stop crying with excitement, his knuckles turning white.

"I hope you like the loopty loops, Pitch!"

"I am going to throw up!" Bunny shrieked and Pitch chuckled, inhaling the delicious scent.

"There we go!" Both white haired spirits said at unison when the exit appeared. Pitch approached to the border and his eyes widened. There was a wooden ramp. The reindeers ran and jumped and started running in the air.

"Klassno*!" North shouted, making the sleigh spin in the air.

"Wow!" Pitch said, seeing the workshop disappear at the distance. The wind played with his hair, his black locks covering his eyes.

"Buckle up everyone" North took out a snow globe and whispered. "Burgess's Woods"

Pitch closed his eyes when the sleigh entered to the colorful portal, disappearing through it.

-.-

"Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett shouted desperate, checking the list she was holding.

"What?" The brown haired teen asked, bothered by the fact of being called every five minutes.

"Be respectful, James!" Can you call your dad?! He told me he would come with the cake!"

Jamie rolled his eyes and went to call his dad. He had returned some weeks ago from his trip of five months to who knows where and he was really happy. When his dad answered, he told him his mom was about to go crazy and not to delay with the cake. His dad laughed and told him he would try to go as soon as possible.

"He says he is coming. Can I go now?"

"Can't you help your mother, James?" Jamie looked at her as if he had been told he had to cut his arm

"I will pay you 20 dollars for each hour you help"

"Ok!" Jamie said happily. While he put glasses and plates on the table, he heard Sophie giggle with her friends in the second floor, she was probably telling them about Jack and Pitch and the gu-GUARDIANS!

He barely caught the glass he let fall and almost broke. "Mom! I forgot to tell you something!"

"What now, Jamie?"

"Jack and Pitch are coming…" He started

" I knew that, son. Now, please bring me those-"

"…with the guardians…"

Julie continued fixing everything until she registered the information.

"WHAT?!" She asked mortified.

Jamie flinched in same for not telling her before. "Yeah…Pitch told me he wanted it to be a surprise for Sophie…"

"Oh god, Oh god, oh god! Are-Are you telling me that Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy are coming?!" His mom asked hysterically.

"The Easter Bunny and Sandman too…" Jamie mumbled but when his mom glared at him, he shut up.

"Great! Just great!" She said in defeat, collapsing on a nearby chair.

"Mom, don't worry, they are great, you will like them…" He said trying to comfort her.

"Haha…yes, I don't doubt it, son"

The bell rang.

Mrs. Bennett shouted again.

Jamie chuckled and opened the door. He smiled incredulously at the six spirits in front of him.

Jack and Pitch entered normally, used to enter and exit the house. "Hi Mrs. Julie" They said at the same time when they saw her rocking back and forth.

Jamie looked at the Guardians, who couldn't be redder in embarrassment than they already were and then said. "Mom! Come here!"

Mrs. Bennett inhaled to gain courage and stood up, determined to greet her childhood idols. A simply, 'Hey Santa, thank you for the doll you gave me when I was six, really pretty by the way' should be enough.

She marched to the door with a smile, smiled that disappeared when she saw the Guardians.

Santa Claus was tall man with tattoos, the Easter Bunny was even taller than her, The Tooth Fairy was a beautiful woman covered in multicolored feathers, with a pretty make up and beautiful wings that beat quickly and strongly, like a hummingbird's, and Sandman was a little man with golden hair that actually seemed to be made of sand.

She didn't have the right to be that surprised really. After all, the Boogeyman ended up being a shy boy with disheveled hair…

"Good afternoon, ?" Santa said politely. Um...Santa was russian. Who knew?

"..."

"Mom!"

"... Oh! God! Where are my manners? Please, come in, come in!" She moved, letting the guardians enter.

Jack and Pitch refused to move from the couch in where they were resting. They had had to walk from the forest! Under the sun! Just because North thought it would be better to hide his sleigh near Jack's lake.

Jamie pulled both spirits, throwing them to the floor with a thud. After all, he had to be polite with guests and give them a seat.

"Hot!" Jack whined and Jamie went to move the thermostat of his house.

"How have you been, mate?" Bunny asked Jamie after laughing at Pitch.

"Normal…"

"Jamie…" Mrs. Bennett scolded but she couldn't stop staring at the guardians.

"I can't believe you are in my house..." She said lifting a hand, as if she wanted to touch them to prove they truly were there.

"Thank you for letting us come, Mrs. Bennett" Tooth said.

"Yeah...you can call me Julie..."

Pitch sighed and stood up from the floor, pulling Jamie and Jack away from the conversation. "You told me you would tell your mom about the guardians! She is half scared to death!

"I'm sorry, ok?! I forgot, but I remembered just in time..."Jamie said, crossing his arms.

"And where's Sophie?" Bunny asked hopefully. He wanted to see his little ankle biter. He hadn't had time to visit her so frequently, but he wanted to tell her he was always thinking of her.

"…Sophie..Oh, right!...Sophie! You have visits!" Julie shouted in direction of the stairs.

"My mom is really surprised with all this" Jamie thought aloud. Then he realized something and the color drained from his face. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"My dad doesn't know you exist..."

"You have a dad?" Pitch asked innocently, receiving a nudge from Jack. "Sorry, Jamie...is that I-ah"

"Don't worry…"Jamie muttered, still shocked for his sudden epiphany.

They heard the sound of steps coming down the stairs and the six spirits stood up to see Sophie descend. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans, her hair combed and wearing a blue head and when she saw who were downstairs, his green eyes widened.

Bunny smiled, and opened his arms to receive the hug from the little girl.

"Pitch!"

Sophie ran toward the black haired boy and hugged him tightly.

_...What...?_

"Happy birthday, Sophie!" Pitch said happily, pointing at the guardians and then returning the hug.

The Guardians' mouths hit the floor, minus Jack's, and certain Guardian of Hope's ears plastered to his skull.

"You came!" Sophie exclaimed, refusing the let the black haired boy go.

"Of course I did! I promised didn't I? And guess what, I have a present for you"

North snorted and closed Bunny's mouth, but no matter how hard he tried, it remained opened.

_No...Sophie...No..._

Pitch smiled slightly and gave Sophie her present. It was a rose, but not any rose. It was made of black sand and shadows. The petals shone with blue and purple grains, and even when it looked rough, they weren't, the same for the stem and the leaves, that were soft to touch. The leaves were as black as night, and had so much details that if it wasn't for the shadows waving around, it would look like a real flower.

"It was really hard to make it, believe it or not…You just have to put it in a dark place and it will be fine"

Sophie stared at the rose in her hand for a while, touching each soft petal with extreme care, until she found her voice again. "It's…so…beautiful…"

Pitch felt his cheeks warming up when Sophie tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…"

The blond girl laughed at Pitch's stunned face and grabbed his hand. "I want you to meet my friends! Come!"

Sophie guided him to the stairs but she stopped, as if she had forgotten something. "Oh! Hey Jack! Hi guys! Bunny"

The Guardians minus Bunny smiled and waved at her. That being said, Sophie disappeared with Pitch.

"We have a big problem..."Jamie said, still worried.

"If by that you mean Bunny will CUT PITCH IN LITTLE, LITTLE PIECES when we return…yeah…we have more than a big problem" The white haired teen said, looking at North making Bunny sit down, who still wore a shocked face.

"Yeah, wait, what? No"

"No, it is true, Bunny will kill him"

"No Jack! I mean that my dad will arrive at any moment and he doesn't know you are real!" Jamie shouted, pointing at the spirits.

The Guardians frowned, looking at each other, until Jack smiled. "Oh I know! If he doesn't see us, you don't talk to us when he is close and that way he won't think you are crazy"

Jamie laughed, high fiving with Jack. The Guardians weren't' really convinced, but it was their only plan so they will just go with it.

Minutes later, Sophie, her friends, and a trembling Pitch came down the stairs and let's say the poor girls froze to the floor when they saw the guardians. They were a bit rusty in interacting with children, who weren't Jack or Pitch, but the Guardian of Fun helped them break the ice, using many snowflakes, or 'funflakes' as Jack called them.

Pitch approached Jamie carefully while trying to tie up his hair and the brown haired asked curiously. "What happened?"

The black haired teen shivered. "They wanted to braid my hair..." Jamie didn't stop laughing for a long while.

The girls went to play in the back yard and suddenly, the people who remained inside heard the sound of a key in the door. The Guardians, Pitch, and the Bennett yelped. Mr. Bennett had arrived.

The door opened and the man entered carrying a big cake which covered his face. How he managed to open a door, still remained a mystery.

William Bennett was a tall man, but not as tall as North, he had dark blond hair with a short beard and mustache, and the same green eyes of his daughter.

The six spirits stayed in their places, they didn't dare to make a single noise. They followed Mr. Bennett with their eyes, who quickly said. "Hi, honey, hi Jamie" and went to leave the cake in the kitchen.

Everyone breathed again in that moment. The three boys laughed for the sync there was.

"Jamie…won't you present me your friends?" Mr. Bennett asked from the kitchen and everyone gasped.

Jack looked at the Guardians asking for help when William approached Pitch and him and offered his hand to shake.

"Good evening, sorry for not greeting you before, but if I didn't leave the cake, it would have fallen"

"..."

"Dad...can...you...see them?!"

Mr. Bennett looked at him furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course I can, what kind of question is that, son?"

Jamie looked at him perplexed, thinking in how the hell he could see them. "Dad…um…they are…Jack and Pitch" He said, pointing at each one.

Mr. Bennett analyzed them and both spirits cowered. "You dyed your hair, didn't you?" He asked Jack, who looked terrified. "Nosir" He said with a small voice.

"Hm…ok" Now it was Pitch's turn to be observed and Mr. Bennett saw how the pale teen widened his yellow eyes. Sandy had put him so much sunscreen that his skin didn't look gray anymore but a pale white, something really convenient at the moment.

"Are you new in the neighborhood? I have been out recently" He asked to the boys and Jamie answered.

"Yeah…they…they just moved…"

Mr. Bennett nodded and when he turned to look at the guardians, Tooth immediately stopped beating her wings and Sandy and her put their feet on the floor as soon as possible.

"Wow! Those costumes are so awesome!" Mr. Bennett exclaimed with a big smile, and Julie covered her mouth, not knowing if she should be amazed or worried

The four guardians laughed sheepishly attempting to smile. "Haha…yeah…costumes" North said, rubbing the back of his neck.

William laughed and looked at them from head to toe. "Ok,ok, don't tell me who you are, let me guess, ok? Sophie must like you so…Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman?! And…The Tooth Fairy? Wow, that's a super original design!" He said, looking at Tooth, whose face was as red as a tomato.

Jamie, Jack and Pitch burst out laughing when Jamie's dad asked Bunny if he wasn't hot in that costume.

"I didn't know your dad was a believer"

"I...don't think he knows..."

Mrs. Bennett intervened when her husband starting pulling his ears. "Honey, now that you are here, why don't we go outside?"

"Good idea!" Said William excitedly, walking quickly to the back yard. Mrs. Julie quickly followed him.

The teens were next and the Guardians stayed in their place a bit more.

"William J. Bennett doesn't have a light in the Globe" North muttered.

The party was pretty normal. The Guardians played with the girls, who couldn't believe their friend Sophie had always been right, and told her they will tell everyone that they were real.

The girls were close to Tooth, telling her she was pretty, and that her colorful feathers were beautiful, and to Bunny, telling him he was cool and soft. Bunny smiled to each one of them, but couldn't ignore that feeling of hate that grew inside him each time he looked at the black haired brat. Sophie didn't like him and it was his fault, his fault…

Sat down under the shadows of awnings, were Pitch and Sandy, talking with Sandy in the traditional way (with sign language, after all they were half scared with William and were scared to use their powers). Mr. William approached him from time to time, telling him that he should be under the sun for a while, because he was too pale, but Pitch refused politely.

Suddenly, a water splash soaked him completely. When he stopped to cough, he saw Jamie and Jack with water guns. The frost in Jack's clothes had melted, but Jack was still cold, the cold he emanated could be felt.

"What's wrong, Boogeyman? Scared of water?" Jamie asked challengingly and Pitch smiled, catching the gun Jack threw to him.

He ran after them, and he missed how Sandy bit his lip, worried.

After running around the house for some more, Pitch ended up soaked from head to toe. The freezing water (thanks to Jack) dripped from his jacket and had to take it off, but it didn't matter, the sun would dry it soon.

Jamie offered him a towel, and Pitch accepted it gladly, drying his face, but at the same time taking off the sunscreen without knowing. Jack still was wearing sunscreen, Jamie and him knew better than to throw water to Jack's face.

Jamie and Jack disappeared after that, leaving Pitch alone again. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Sophie playing with her friends with a volley ball. All the girls laughed, but his ears only worked to listen to his first believer's laughter, Sophie's, and his adorable voice.

A pain in his arm brought him back to reality. He looked at his arms and bit his lip. He was now wearing a t-shirt, and was more exposed to the sun and his arms were burning for the light.

The shadows were just a few steps ahead, he could just go and hide but in that moment a ball flew past him and Sophie ran after it

The black haired boy followed Sophie with his eyes. The ball landed in the other side of the street and the blond crossed the street

Pitch sniffed the air and frowned when he felt something-no, he stopped feeling something. For being watching that Sophie was fine, he had forgotten to go to the shadows and his face was starting to burn too.

He heard the sound of skidding not that far away. It was a car, and was turning the corner at a high speed

_Where's Sophie?...Oh, no!_

Sophie had seen the car, and Pitch knew she had, but she had crossed anyway. Why did she do that?! He knew why. That's what he had stopped feeling, Sophie's fear...but fear didn't just disappear...did it?

The car was coming.

**_Pitch! What are you waiting for?!_**

Where were the guardians? He had no idea, it seemed as if they had disappeared. The only thing he could see was the car, Sophie, the sun, the shadows...all so close...

**Go to the shadows! You are getting burned! It's the brat's fault to not notice the car.**

**_Pitch! She's your friend!_**

**Go to the shadows! Come with us...**

The car was approaching. Pitch didn't know what to do.

**_Pitch! – _****Pitch!**

**Imagine the fear everyone will have!**

**_I would- Kozmotis would save her!_**

The made the effect.

"Sophie, watch out!"

Pitch turned away from the shadows and ran toward the road, making his staff appear. The car was almost in front of Sophie and Pitch stepped in front, pulling the girl from her waist to the other side with the curve of his staff.

The car didn't stop and Pitch closed his eyes when the impact came. He shouted, and flew various meters and the driver didn't even notice.

"Pitch!" Sophie cried, realizing what had happened. She stood up from the floor and ran toward the boy lying still on the floor.

She hugged him tightly, but that only made Pitch hiss in pain.

"Pitch, why did you do that?!"

Pitch was breathing shallowly, oh moon, his chest hurt like hell and couldn't feel his legs but managed to look at the girl. "Me? Sophie, you could have gotten hurt! What were you thinking?!" Pitch blew black sand to her eyes and something in Sophie's gaze changed. She looked at the road and felt fear, she didn't get hurt, but Pitch did. Her eyes welled up with tears when she saw Pitch's shoulder was bleeding.

"I am sorry, Pitch!" Sophie cried, but she knew that wouldn't fix anything.

The black haired teen smiled but it ended up being a grimace. His body was burning, and was hurting like hell, but he didn't want Sophie to suffer. He tried to stand up to show her he was fine but failed and fell to the floor once again, hitting his head. The sun was falling directly to his face, there was too much light, too much, everything hurt. He couldn't breathe.

Sophie was moving his arm, but he couldn't hear her, just the shrieks of the bad voice and the shadows trying and failing to move around him, while with a blurry sight he looked at his arms turning white, he wasn't sure, but, wasn't his arm each time more transparent?

"PITCH!"

North had returned from the moon knows where. And to look at his son on the floor, with his shoulder bleeding and looking at the wrong direction, wasn't what he expected.

"Please, help him!" Sophie pleaded, running toward them.

Sandy flew past North to go with Pitch but North was the one who wanted to help Pitch and pushed Sandy. Sandy pushed him. North pushed him and both started fighting, none of them moving.

Pitch felt someone grabbing his hand and pulling it softly to make him open his eyes. He didn't want to, the light burned, hurt, but did it anyway. He expected to see North, Jack, Sandy or Tooth. Hell, he expected to see anyone in front of him. Everyone but Bunny.

"B-b-bu-"

"Ssshh...easy ankle biter...come here" Bunny helped him stand up, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up, carrying him toward the shadows, covering his face with his jacket .

Sophie ran toward Bunny crying, hiding her head in the Guardian's chest

"Pitch…I...I am so sorry, mate…" Bunnymund said with his ears plastered to his skull. He had been the only one here when this mess happened. Sophie had crossed the street and everything was fine, until the car appeared. Aster hadn't recognized the danger it represented, he hadn't fear for Sophie's safety till it was too late. And that was when the child ran.

Bunny couldn't believe it till now, Pitch had risked his life for Sophie's life, for a child. That-that…wouldn't have done it the-the monster he knew…

"I am sorry, mate…I-I was so wrong about you…" Bunny ran a paw through his hair softly, at first Pitch flinched with fear, but ended up accepting Aster's soft paw

The rest of the Guardians approached Pitch and didn't want to do anything more than hug him and not let go. Everyone felt guilty when they saw his arms, neck, and face burned, they didn't know how was the rest of his body, but fortunately the shadows were already helping him with his wounds.

"Pitch, son"

"Everything will be ok, buddy!"

"North! We have to take him to the Pole"

"Sorry for not being here, Pitch"

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett appeared and when they saw the wounded boy and Sophie crying, they thanked God that the other girls were inside looking for something.

"I am going to call an ambulance!" William said and everyone shouted. "NO!"

Sophie stopped crying in Bunny's chest and made her way through the guardians, kneeling next to Pitch, who had his eyes closed.

"Forgive me, Pitch! This-This is all my fault! I am such a fool! You are hurt because of me! It should have been me-" Pitch stopped her by taking her hand.

"Don't say that again, Sophie…how do you think I would let you get hurt? Hey…don't cry" Pitch lifted her face with his finger, wiping a tear from her cheeks softly. "I would do it one and thousands of times, if that means you will be safe…You know why?"

"…N-No"

"Because I love you…" Pitch said to his first believer, smiling slightly.

Sophie smiled brightly with eyes full of tears and hugged Pitch carefully, his shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore for being in the shadows, but he would be better inside.

"I love you too…" She told him, resting her head next to him and then kissing his cheek. "You are my hero..." She whispered and Pitch smiled.

The pain was totally worth it…

* * *

**Please review! I love to see what you think of this! :D**

**Why do you think William can see the Guardians? The most creative answer wins a cookieeeee (::) Hahahaha**

**Till next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Good night, Pitch"

"Bye North..." the blacl haired teen closed his eyes when North ruffled his hair and kissed both his cheeks.

Almost out, North remembered something and asked. "Do you want to use dreamsand?"

Pitch shook his head but the lights were off and he realized North couldn't see him.

"No, North. I'm fine, I will do it later" he told him and North nodded narrowing the door.

Pitch sighed happily and snuggled closer to his pillow, looking at the roof with his arms behind his head. He stayed a while there, until he laughed, standing up and opening his wardrobe to take out one of the many chocolates eggs Bunnymund had given him a few weeks ago. If Tooth saw this, she would definitely pass out.

North prohibited him to eat sweets too late, so he had to do it hidden.

Sighing in pleasure for the delicious substance in his mouth, he laid down again and thought about this weeks.  
North had forced him to go to the kangaroo's warren and he refused from the beggining.

_Flashback-Pitch's POV_

_"I don't want to go with him, North" I complained, and wouldn't admit whined, kicking some rocks on the grass while North guided me through the Warren. _

_Bunnymund had invited me and North thought it was an excellent idea for us to bond, even when I still hated him and...kind of feared him..._

_The rabbit was there, waiting for me, with that look that clearly said that in the moment North left, he would throw me to the dye river with bricks tied up to my waist so I couldn't escape...What? For me it said that!_

"Bah! Bunny is sorry! And I told you I will pick you up when day finishes"

When day finishes, I won't be alive anymore my dear North"

"Hi mate" Bunny said, hopping closer to me with a grimace in his face. What was the name? Oh!

Smile.

"North, dont leave me" I pleaded him one more time, but he ignored me, disheveled me more than I already was and disappeared

I stayed in silence for a while. This was truly awkward. The only time I came here (even when the rabbit said I had come before and distroyed all his googies so kids don't believe in him anymore) was with Jack and the rabbit hit me on the head when I touched his flowers.

"Hey...do ya want to see how the flowers paint the googies?"  
I shook my head looking at my hands.

"Oh, come on! There must be something ya wanna do!" The rabbit exclaimed with his arms wide, forming a smile on his face.

"...I wanna go home" I said and his ears plastered to his head

"Pitch...I am really sorry, mate...If there was-" He approached too much, trying to stroke my hair, but  
on instincts I quickly created a blacksand barrier in front of me

"Don't touch me!"

Bunny was surprised for a while, frowning. He took out of his belt a green egg and stretched his arm to give it to me.

I didn't want to take it, I don't trust easily and-

_**Don't eat it, don't eat it, don't eat it, it is poisoned, don't eat it.**_

_Yeah, the bad voice was telling me it was poisoned._

_"Remember when ya accepted me one in the workshop?" He asked and I smiled sarcastically._

_"Oh yeah! Was it before or after you shove me to a closet?!"_

_I smiled satisfied when i saw the hurt in his eyes._

_"Come on, mate...let's start again... I-I was wrong...give me an opportunity to make everything right..." he said._

_If he never gave me one, I will never give him one_  
_I thought coldly._

_"I will give an opportunity to your chocolate, not to you" I said, taking the little egg from his paw and marching away._

End of the flashback

Pitch chuckled when that memory came to his mind. He looked at the third chocolate egg and stuffed it to his mouth with a smile.

Bunny fought a lot to gain his trust, and as the stubborn child he was, he obviously wouldn't have it easy. But of course, he ended up winning it with chocolates.

Pitch remembered something that made him smile.

_I was crouching in front of the river, using a stick I found somewhere to make the colorful water twirl. I heard the grass crunch and I rolled my eyes when I saw Bunnymund's face._

_"__Hey, wanna see something cool?"_

_I didn't answer and sent him a bored glance on purpose._

_"__Oh come on! Don't ya want to see the tunnels from where the eggs go to the surface in Easter?"_

_I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever" I answered coldly, but I had curiosity to see this place._

_It was incredible! The view was spectacular. All was green and there were many trees of different sizes and shapes, thousands of butterflies of all colors flew everywhere, giving the place the perfect touch. In front of me, there were some tunnels, each one had a drawing of a different continent. There weren't any eggs walking through them, but I could imagine them walking._

_Bunny crouched next to me_

_"Pitch, I-I...am really-"_

_"Sorry...I know, but..." I didn't realized that I was saying more than I wanted. "You have been so bad to me and now that you don't do it…I-I am scared that you will shout and hit me again…and…that you will tell North and Jack and Sandy and Tooth that I am bad, and-and to do the same…and to throw me out of the workshop…" I said said. It was true, I was scared, It took me so much for them to believe in me, I didn't want that to be destroyed because of him._

_Bunny put a paw over my shoulder, and this time, I didn't throw it away. _

_"I promise I won't"_

Pitch wiped his silly tears that threatened to appear in his eyes, just to let them fall moments later when he remembered what happened just a few days ago.

_North had taken to the Warren every day and today I decided to take advantage of the landscape around me to make a drawing of the Easter Bunny's home for Sophie. If I can't, well, the shadows and sand were always there…But I really hope I can do the drawing…_

_When I was half done, I felt Bunny's breathing in my neck and tensed up, turning my head slowly to look at him._

_He didn't say anything and he continued looking how I finished the drawings, it kind of freaked me out honestly._

_"Not bad, mate" He suddenly said and I fell my cheeks warming up._

_"…Er…than-thank you…It is not really good…" I looked at it and cringed, I was so terrible at this._

_"Sure it is!" He said. "It just needs color...come, follow me!"_

_I obeyed and stood up from the rock to follow the rabbit to what looked at end of his warren. The floor changed from grass to stone suddenly, and I cocked my head confused._

_We continued walking and slowly, my mouth opened in awe. There were endless hallways with closed doors, which curiously were egg shaped, but I couldn't help but stop and inhale the delicious smell coming from one of the doors. It wasn't fear, it was better! Chocolate!_

_"You like it?" Bunnymund asked, and I nodded, still have numb for the smell_

_"I do the chocolate there and the different candies for the ankle biters in Easter"_

_"Can-Can we go in?" I asked before controlling myself. He was surely going to shout at me._

_"Hm…these chambers are quite restricted…but I can show ya others that ya will also like, ok?"_

_I nodded and without more, the rabbit guided me a few doors ahead. While we walked, I couldn't help but notice the different drawings in the walls. One was a some tall white towers with guards in the door, there were flags, also white, waving on top of the towers, with a symbol that looked like a crescent moon. Another painting showed a green field, with various rabbits, or Pookas, doing what seemed to be their normal activities._

_I hold back my tears when I remembered Bunnymund blamed me for their death, I really hoped he didn't believe it was me anymore…I would never do that._

**Unless we tell you so…**

_We stopped in front of a door and Bunnymund told me to enter. I sighed my awe. It was a huge collection of eggs. They were fake, I quickly realized, they were made of gold and had different jewels embedded to them. I approached one and resisted the urge to grab it. They must be worth a fortune._

_I looked at Bunnymund and smiled when he smiled, he made a movement with his paw to follow him and I quickly comply._

_In the next room, there was another collection of eggs, but this were real. They had different sizes and their shells didn't repeat twice. Bunnymund leaned against the entrance and smiled, apparently proud to have a collection of golden eggs and reall eggs in his home, not that I was complaining, they were beautiful._

_I read the names under each egg and was surprised to learn half of them where of extinct animals, among them, dinosaurs._

_"Cool..."_

_Aster chuckled lowly and approached me to take me to our initial destiny._

_We opened yet again another egg shaped door. The walls were white, but there were shelves after shelves with art supplies, easels,acrilics, oil paint, ceramic, paint brushes, everything!_

_Hanging from one wall, I noticed Bunnymund had some of the most famous painting in history down here…_

_"Why do you have the Mona Lisa in your Warren?" I asked, thinking in the possibility that, like North, Bunny stole the paintings from the museums_

_"Because, Pitch, this is not La Gioconda...this is the original painting" He said proudly but I didn't understand._

_"I painted this" He clarified and I snorted._

_"Really?" I asked playfully but I frowned when I noticed his serious face._

_"Of course, who do you think helped this painters?"_

_"Wow…they are…great…Maybe even better than the artist's"_

_"I know" He said with a smug smile and grabbed a set of acrylics, putting it on a table. Do ya wanna paint that drawing of yours?_

_"Yeah!" I ran and sat down next to him so he could tell me how to do it. We spent all the evening between water, paint brushes and paint. Bunnymund told me what colors were better for the drawing and I painted it slowly._

_When I finished, I had half my face painted green. Bunny laughed and threw me a wet towel to clean myself, telling me that the drawing was good. I believed it too._

_"Thank you, Bunnymund…for everything" I said, I really meant it._

_"No problem, Pitch…" He replied. He looked at the paint for a moment until I also turned to look at them._

_"I give you the paints" He finally said and I looked up, surprised._

_"Wh-What? No...No-no you don't have to..." I said, even when I really wanted them._

_"And how can you continue practicing then?" He asked seriously, buy then smiled._

_Without realizing, I smiled widely and ran toward him, hugging him tightly. Of course, when I realized it, I wanted to separate from him, but he didn't let me._

_"I am sorry, Pitch…" He said, like he had been doing all week._

_"It's ok" I replied, he had been so nice to me and he even apologized for the closet thing, maybe he deserved it. "I forgive you"_

_That only made him hug me tighter_

Pitch yawned loudly, and grabbed a handful of golden sand, he didn't want to ruin his night with a nightmare after all. Quickly as to not turn it into blacksand, Pitch threw it to his face, passing out immediately, golden sand dancing above his head.

_The darkness that surrounded him quickly took form, and was illuminated by the blue sky above him. It was light, but the light didn't burn him, and Pitch saw lots of snow everywhere, glittering._

_"Jack!"_

_The other guardians were in this forest too, North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny. His boots digged in the snow while he ran toward them. He saw his nightmares watching close, but the Guardians weren't unbothered by them. Sometimes, in real life, they felt uncomfortable with them, but in his dreams, they really loved him for who he was._

_He tripped with something on the snow, but before falling, his dad caught him, Pitch smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Sandy and Tooth shook a tree and the snow on its branches fell over them, burying them. Both poked their heads out laughing._

_Jack waved his staff and many snowflakes fell from the sky. Sandy shot dreamsand to the sky, and it exploded like fireworks. Jack looked at Pitch and he smiled, doing the same, blacksand mixing with golden and blue._

_"Wow!"_

_"Good done, Pitch!"_

_"It is so cool, mate!"_

_"You do it excellent, honey!"_

_Pitch filled with pride, looking at the guardians and ran to hug them, they laughed and hugged him instantly._

While the boy slept with a small smile on his thin lips, the shadows looked at the familiar golden sand with contempt and apprehension. Red eyes glowed in the night as pointy fangs were shown in a dreadful smile.

_"Iugh! Don't touch me! Why don't you leave us alone?!"Jack screamed with hate and pushed him, and Pitch backed away, confused and hurt._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"That, why don't you follow us to the pond?" You aren't paying attention!" Jack laughed and grabbed him hand, dragging him to the pond._

_He created ice skates for everyone._

_The fluctuation of the golden sand increased as it fought against the darkness for the control of Pitch's subconscious._

_"Pitch!"_

_"You do everything wrong!"_

_"Why do we even bring him?!"_

_"Pitch! Come! Let's show them our trick, remember buddy?"_

The teen moaned for the conflict in his mind. The golden sand decreased, and the darkness continued surrounding it and making it turn off, but it continued fighting bravely till the end. A wave of black engulfed the dream sand and Pitch whimpered.

_Pitch looked up with a small smile on his face, and saw the guardians leaving._

_"Hey guys! Wait!" Pitch moved his feet to go, or rather, he tried, he couldn't move his legs._

_"Guys!" Pitch fought with all his might to escape from the invisible grip that held him firm, he couldn't move his arms now, he could just scream._

_"Help me! Guys, don't leave me here! Please!" Pitch cried, gasping for air, but the guardians didn't bother to look back, leaving behind their cruel laughter sounding in the wind._

_"Why would we?"_

_"You are a nuisance"_

_"I don't want to see you in the workshop anymore"_

_"I hate you"_

_"Stupid, useless"_

_"Just causes troubles…"_

Pitch sobbed, curling up in a tight little ball. Don't leave me, don't leave me!

_Crrrack..._

_Pitch looked down at his feet when he heard the sound and panicked. There were cracks in the ice, it was breaking…_

_"AH!"_

_The ice broke before Pitch could cry for help and plunged to the darkness. He couldn't breathe, it was cold, it was dark, and he was so afraid, he didn't know if he was in the icy water or he had died…he hoped it was the second one…_

_Suddenly, his still body fell, hitting the hard ground with a thud._

_He took his hand to his forehead, trying to make it stop spinning around. He looked around. It was the same black room…_

**Pitch, Pitch, Pitch...**

_Pitch looked up almost instantly when he heard that voice that tormented him in his nightmares._

**All this fuss to control you and you come to us with more crap…**

**Do you want us to return to the old method?...**

**Why can't you do it the easy way…?**

_"Wh-what do you want?" He told to the conglomerated shadows. Shadow man smiled, his red blood eyes glowing in the cold darkness. The shadows started to move closer to Pitch, and with a gasp, the boy couldn't do anything but retreat scared_

_Tears of impotence and terror welled up in his eyes when Shadow Man stroked his cheek. His hand hurt his face, it was like sandpaper._

**What do we want…?**

**We want you, puppet. **_He said with a smile, making his tears to stream down his face._

_"Lea-lea-leave me alone! Plea-please!"_

**Why did you leave us?...**

**You had so much power with us...**

**Come back...**

**You had disobeyed us enough, Pitch! We won't accept it anymore!**

_Chains made of shadow curled in his ankles, pulling him and bringing him to the floor with a thud, in front of Shadow Man, who smiled cruelly._

_Silent sobs escaped from his mouth, he couldn't help it. The chains tightened themselves with each sob._

_"Le-let me go! It-it hurts!"_

**How did you separate us?! Tell us, brat! **_Shadow man grabbed his face, digging his long claws in his cheeks, until the boy felt blood dripping._

_"I don't know! I don't know!" Pitch didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't care. Shadow Man glared at him and his wrists were also trapped in chains. Wake up! Wake up!_

**When we discover it, you will regret everything you did to us, leaving us, disobeying us! You can only obey us!**

_"Please! Stop!"_

_Shadow Man smiled and snapped his fingers. He stopped to pull the chains maniacally when a space in front of him was illuminated slightly and he saw all the guardians knelt down, bleeding and gagged._

_"G-guys…"_

_'Jack' looked up at him, he was the only one without a gag in the mouth. His face was consumed by darkness, only one side looked human, the other was as monstrous as Shadow Man's, but Pitch couldn't see that._

_"Pitch! Help me, Pitch! I am scared! Please, help!"_

_Pitch couldn't stop crying, looking at each guardian suffering made him feel terrible, he couldnt do anything...he was useless, a nuisance, stupid, a monster..._

**You are going tomorrow to the Tooth's Palace **He said hissing. **And if you dare to disobey us this time…**

_Shadow Man appeared a dagger in his hand and thrust it in Jack's chest. Pitch and him shouted at the same time._

**Not only the guardians will die…**

_Shadow Man pulled the dagger out and threw it in the guardians' direction. Pitch heard their agonizing screams before the light disappear, leaving him alone, chained, trembling and in front of this monster. He grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head painfully._

**One more thing, brat...You tell the guardians about this...and we will make sure that when you ****_come back,_**** that your life becomes more than a nightmare!**

_The man with red eyes snapped his fingers and him and the shadows quickly advanced toward him, entering by his mouth, nose, eyes…_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pitch opened his eyes, sitting up violently and continued to scream. He took a hand to his chest unconsciously, dragging it to his neck. His throat hurt, scratched, he felt something inside it…

The door was kicked opened and Jack and North entered to the room with their weapons prepared.

"Are you ok?!" Both white haired spirits shouted.

Pitch scrambled away from the Russian when he tried to hug him, but North managed to hug him.

Pitch couldn't move, paralyzed with fear, his face screw up in a grimace of absolute terror. His eyes were wide, looking at the darkness with tears streaming down his face without a sign they will stop soon

"Pitch, answer me. Son...it's ok, it was just nightmare"

_No, it wasn't!_

Pitch recovered his voice, albeit hoarse. "N-North…"

"It is ok now, you are ok"

Pitch slowly leaned against his chest, suddenly closed his eyes when Jack turned on the light. He was scanning the room suspiciously. The bag with golden sand was in his nightstand, opened, and the yellow sand was spilled, pale and without glow.

_I don't want you to die! I don't want to! I don't want to! Don't leave me! I don't want you to die!_

"Hey…tell me what happened…please?" Jack tried, sitting down next to him. Pitch had been screamed horribly loud (and high pitchedly for that matter) just a few minutes ago and he had woken up. He went to see if he was ok, but he couldn't wake up, so he went to ask North's help

_If don't go...North and Jack are going to die…But I don't want to go! I am scared! Shadow Man is bad! He always hit me, he will hit me there too..._

He looked up and, when he saw the worried expressions the Guardians wore, he sobbed miserably.

He didn't want them to get hurt, but he wasn't strong enough to see Shadow Man. Was he really so coward that he couldn't protect his own family?!

**Yes.**

Crying with all his might, he clung to North as if he was his lifeline. "I so sorry, North! I am sorry!...I-I can't do it...I-I can't...I am sorry!"

North looked at him confused, rubbing his back in a comforting way. He separated him from his chest to make his puffy golden eyed look at him. The Guardian of Wonder wiped his salty tears away, slowly tucking a black lock of hair behind his pointy ear

"What can't you do? Ssh..it's ok..."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Pitch whimpered, his voice hoarse for screaming.

"We won't get hurt мой мальчик*, calm down"

Pitch closed his eyes, hiding hid head in North's chest.

Pitch sleepily opened one eye when he felt a delicious...something in the air.

He blinked a bit to get rid of sleep and when he did it, he saw Jack was staring at him intensely, making him scream his heart out.

"Hey!" Jack saluted and Pitch glared at him playfully. He felt the need to yawn and Jack laughed at the face he made doing so. He supposed he fell asleep again after...just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you were really scared yesterday and I was afraid you will have another nightmare, so I spent the night here" Jack shrugged and Pitch laughed, hitting him with a pillow

"Stalker! Get off!" He said, pushing him. Jack fell off the bed and burst out laughing, but then he got serious.

"Can you tell me about your nightmare?"

**Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him. He will die! And it will be your fault!**

"No, I'm fine, doesn't matter" He said with a monotone voice, repeating what he heard in his mind.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, making sure his friend was ok. Pitch was really expressive when he talked, and it worried him that he had used such a dull voice. Besides, the room got darker suddenly.

"Yes!" Pitch glared at him, this time, for real.

"O-okay…" Jack said, smiling slightly. "Hm...are you hungry? The yetis made waaafleesss" He singsonged. "With nuteellaaaaa and chocolate millkk!"

His smile disappeared when Pitch didn't jump off bed like the over excited puppy he was, but instead he stayed in his spot of the bed a bit more, then he sighed and nodded.

He resisted the urge to use Jack's fear, it felt so good, he needed it, and looked at the hour. -9:14am. He sighed again and disappeared in the shadows to go to the kitchen, avoiding the usual chat he had with Jack while both went somewhere. Together. Always.

North and especially Jack tried in vain to make the black haired teen smile. North had told the Guardian of Fun that this must have been his worst nightmare till now, and it scared him a lot, but they only needed to make him stop thinking in it.

Pitch glared at his tower of waffles drown in nutella (something kids and adults alike would kill to have) and sighed.

He didn't deserve this, North and Jack loved him and worried for him, and he was such a coward he couldn't confront a shadow, a nightmare, simply hoping his family will be safe.

"Hey, Pitch…I bet I can finish first" Jack pointed at him with his fork. Distracted with looking at his milk, Pitch didn't noticed the light blue sparkles in his eyes, and smiled without wanting.

"Sure...You obviously like to lose, Frost"

After devouring their food like two little beasts while North laughed his head off, the clock in the kitchen rang.

_11:00 am_

Pitch gasped, almost dropping his plate and his eyes watered. Neither of the two guardians noticed it.

"Oh! Let's go to my room, I had something cool to show you!" Jack took his arm and dragged him to his room, giving him time to take a bath and change clothes.

_11:14 am_

Pitch passed the lump in his throat and took the quickest shower ever, putting clothes on even faster; black t-shirt, blue jeans and his usual black jacket. The shadows moved through his feet obediently, and covered parts of his body like they always did.

_11:25 am_

**You're running out of time, Pitch...**

**Don't go, and the guardians will die...it will be all your fault…**

**You are a monster…**

**Coward…**

**Why don't you go?! You don't want to save the guardians…**

**Selfish brat…**

**You aren't like them...**

**They don't like you…**

**Filthy-useless-nuisance-stupid-selfish-coward-monster-MURDERER!**

_ARGH! ¡STOP, STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Pitch felt to his knees already sobbing.

"JACK!" He shouted. "Help me! Please! Make them stop! Make them stop!"

Jack, who had been waiting outside the room, heard the desperate scream and went it. The boy was on his knees, clenching his teeth and grabbing his head, digging his nails in his temples until they started bleeding.

"Pitch! What happened?! I am here...calm down" Pitch was gasping for air, trying to breathe normally again. He leaned heavily against Jack

"No,no,no, I don't want to, I don't want to, no,no,no, please, no, don't go, I don't want you to go!"

"Pitch, it's ok, calm down, nothing can hurt you" Jack covered his bleeding wounds with frost

Pitch didn't dare to open his eyes, resting on his friend's shoulder. He was a monster, a selfish monster for letting his family get hurt because of him.

_11:42 am_

_No...I can't let them get hurt..._

Jack frowned, he was really confused and worried. Pitch was hiding something from him, and it hurt him to know, he never hid things from him…unless…No, Jack! Pitch was different now!

"What about we have some fun, ok?" Jack said, forcing a smile, at least a little one. He froze the floor and Pitch started sliding

"Let's create an ice rink right here!" Jack said, already getting excited with his idea

Pitch couldn't help but smile slightly, he hated and loved that from Jack. He always managed him to make him smile.

"You can't"

"Says who?!" The white haired teen pouted angrily.

"I say it…You can't skate here…" He said while he continued sliding like a disk of hockey. His butt was freezing…

Jack pouted and the ice disappeared. Pitch hit the ground.

"And what about...Slapjack! You love that game!" Jack said with a mischievous smile.

Pitch frowned, remembering how many times Jack hit him, and hid his hands in his pockets.

"No..."

"Videogames?"

"No..."

"Pitch..." Jack's smile erased, replaced by a sad grimace. His bright blue eyes were dull and Pitch felt responsible for it.

"Tell me what's wrong! Really, I don't like to see you like this" Jack pleaded with eyes bright, but with tears.

"I-I am fine"

"I know something is worrying you, I am not stupid, tell me. What happened in that nightmare?!"

_Why does he continue insisting?! I just want to protect him._

"I told you I am fine! Stop insisting!" Pitch cried, Onyx materialized next to him, whinnying at Jack. The winter spirit gave some steps back wide eyed.

"I-I can't tell you..."Pitch admitted, his eyes full of tears. Jack tried to approach him but Pitch turned around, giving him his back, suddenly angry. He didn't want Jack to see him crying, because then Jack will be sad too…and he didn't want his friend-his only friend-to feel sad because of him

_12:00_

The slow and agonizing 'ding' of the min clock sounded through all the room, making emphasis just in Pitch's ears. His heart started hammering against his chest in a painful beat, and he unconsciously started rocking back and forth. Onyx stroked his hair with his muzzle.

Jack sighed. He was the guardian of Fun for moon's sake! He had to find a way to make Pitch feel better…He looked around the dark boy's room for something he love…OF COURSE!

"Pitch...now that I remember...you never finished to tell me about the Silver Age" Jack singsonged and Pitch deadpanned.

"Golden Age, you oaf" Pitch said. Jack just laughed at the word and took out the book from his shelf.

Pitch bit his lip, fearing Jack would freeze the book accidentally. "Hm…"

Now that he thought about it, he never finished the last chapters, as he was busy with his job.

"Do you-do you really want to know?" Pitch asked doubtful"

"Duh! Yeah!" Jack laughed. Urgh, he made him smile again. "I want to learn about…Koz-Koz….Kozomotis?" Smile disappeared.

Jack laughed nervously and opened a random page of the book, there was a drawing.

"What's this?" He asked, showing Pitch the drawing and pointing at the strange…things…

"Fearlings" When he saw Jack raised an eyebrow he sighed. "They are monsters of the Golden Age. There were Dream Pirates and Nightmare Men too" He informed.

Pitch stood up from the floor and sat down on the bed next to Jack. The Boogeyman took the book and looked for more drawings, as he knew Jack will get bored without them.

"This is the Tsar and the Tsarina Lunanoff XI" Pitch pointed at the couple with a baby in their arms. "And this is Prince Lunar, who must have been the Tsar Lunanoff XII"

Jack ran a hand over the baby's drawing. Haven't he seen him before? He shook his head, he was probably confused. "Wow"

Pitch's smile grew wider as he explained. That means Jack's grew too. Pitch talked about the Golden Age as if he had lived there, and with such a happiness and excitement that it seemed he had been part of all the technology, as if he had used those awesome ships and machines, sailed through the space. "I know! And look"

He searched a picture of Kozmotis. This picture was obviously years after the first one he saw, where Kozmotis,barely an adult had been named General.

Jack saw a tall man in this picture. A serious but friendly look on his face, hooked nose, with disheveled hair wore with pride; he had a scythe in his hand and was wearing armor, with many medals on his chest.

Jack's eyes widened, his mouth falling to the floor.

_Impossible...that was…that was…_

He looked at Pitch, still with his eyes wide in shock, trying to look at his face. It had been a while since he last saw him like that, maybe he was wrong…but if not…

He was almost identical to when Pitch…

Nah…His eyes were tricking him…

Jack sighed and shook his head to get rid of the thought and looked at the smiley face the black haired boy wore, lost somewhere in the space and the golden army. "Pitch"

"Hm?" The teen said, still looking at his hero.

"Remember we promised to be friends forever?"

Pitch looked up confused and scared, nodding slightly. "Ye-yeah...why?" He remembered that day. They had been playing in their fort and Jack said it, he obviously said yes. It was a full moon night, and they awkwardly pat each other's back before giving an even more awkward hug.

Jack smiled. "Good...I don't want you to forget" He lifted his fist to fist bump with him. Pitch responded.

"Jack...I-hum-I have to tell you something..." When he saw the winter spirit paying him attention, he continued. "Is that...I-I have to...con-continue explaining you...or you won't understand…"

**Jack will die...you are a coward, that's why you won't go and your little friend will die…**

_12:27pm_

Pitch shook his head to ignore the voice and continued talking about the Golden Age, about monsters and big heroes, almost forgetting his worry. Almost.

Jack, not wanting to tell him he was bored, asked him if he wanted to play something and Pitch nodded. He really didn't care what they did...he just wanted to spend time with him.

While they played like good boys to shoot zombies and people in the face, Picth had a bad feeling in his chest and stopped the game, making Jack groan

"What now?! We were so good!"

"What time is it?"

"Don't know, don't care" Jack shrugged and turned to look at his game again, but seconds later, his eyes widened the size of plates, an horrified expression in his face,

"Oh my god,oh my god, oh my god! The meeting! There was a meeting at 1:00pm!" Jack cried, pulling his hair desperately. Pitch tilted his head.

"What time is it?!" He screamed and Pitch facepalmed

"I'm dead! I will die! The guardians told me not to arrive late…" Jack started mumbling incoherent things and Pitch looked at him confused."

"Can we go fin North?" He asked.

"Let's go find North!" Jack said, grabing his arm and dragging him out of the room to the library where the meeting was going to be held.

"Jack, wait, wait!" But it was useless, Jack was flying as fast as he could, forcing him to run, and Jack was freezing his wrist accidentally

When they arrived to the library, Jack had kicked and frozen elves in his way, Pitch saw all the guardians chatting among them.

"I am on time, right?!" Jack asked breathless. Pitch looked at him, gasping for air. The tired one should be him!

Everyone turned and smiled.

"Ah, Jack! Dah, dah! Just in time!" North congratulated chuckling.

Tooth smiled.

"AHA!" She pointed at the rabbit and stretched her hand at Bunny, who reluctantly paid, murmuring something like 'you had luck this time'

"You always arrive late, and when I bet, you decide to appear early?" He asked Jack with a smiled and Jack laughed, letting Pitch's wrist go.

Pitch stayed there for a moment, thoughtful, until he sighed.

"May I know the hour?" He asked shyly.

North lifted his sleeve to see his watch. "12:58pm. Why, son?"

Pitch ignored Jack's 'Yes!' and looked at each guardian, receiving a worried look from Sandy.

"I…have to go"

"You can accompany us if you want" Bunny offered, and Sandy and Tooth nodded.

"Ah...no...is that-"

**DON'T TELL THEM, DON'T TELL THEM ,DON'T TELL THEM, THEY WILL DIE, MURDERER, COWARD, USELESS…**

**_Pitch...tell them..._**

"I forgot something in...Jamie's house...yeah! That...I won't delay, I promise" He looked at North, begging all Gods above to make North believe him.

"Ok, son" North smiled. "But don't delay"

Pitch nodded quickly. He looked at his family once more and sighed. He wanted to hug them…just in case, but he didn't do it, they could get suspicious, and if they didn't know, they would be safe.

He waved and disappeared in the shadows.

-.-.-

1:00pm

There was too much light in Punjam Hy Loo.

Was the first thing Pitch thought when he got out and was received by the burning sun in the sky.

He walked around, not knowing what to do or where to go. Mini fairies flew above him, putting teeth in their boxes or disappearing at the distance, taking coins of different countries with them.

Many fairies approached him to welcome him, waving at him with their tiny hands, but he ignored them. He didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want them to see him, he had to do this alone.

The baby teeth started murmuring among them, Pitch walked suspiciously around all the Palace, and when they noticed the scythe in the boy's left hand, they looked at each other, worried. What was Pitch doing here?

Pitch had a bad feeling, his nightmares quickly formed behind him, covering his back. Onyx was the only one with golden details among them, the other were as black as the night.

It was too hot. Pitch had to take deep breathes to keep calm. The shadows felt his annoyance and expanded widely under his feet, darkening everything around.

A shiver ran down his spine violently when red eyes looked at him, a mouth with pointy fangs smiling at him

Pitch jumped on Onyx, the nightmare had to crouch to help the short boy, and using the shadows, he went toward the monster.

"¡Hyah!"

The nightmares looked at the shocked fairies around and snorted, they wanted to go after them, but they couldn't without their master's command, so they followed the teen.

**"Pitch...been a long time"**

Pitch shivered and looked at the floor, but slowly looked at the mosntruous man in front. He had his hands behind his back and was wearing a horrible smile.

It was worse than what Pitch thought.

"I-I am here...wha-what do you want?" He asked, trying to act brave, but his shivering body and tears betrayed him.

The fairies watched the scene unfold with curiosity. The place was really dark suddenly, and Pitch was in the middle, talking to…nobody? They couldn't see anything.

**"Now...that's not the way to talk to us, is it?" **Shadow Man advanced and Onyx whinnied angrily, raising his hind legs to hit the person who tried to harm her child, but she only went through him.

Shadow Man stroked his face with more gentleness than Pitch expected, touching his soft cheeks. Pitch whimpered

**"****You look more pathetic than usual, Pitch...that's not the form we chose for us...look at you! You are too small, ****_a child" _**He hissed the last word, digging his claws in his face.

"Ah!" Pitch gasped and his nightmares whinnied angrily. Pitch let go of the reins and he slipped, quickly scrambling away from the menacing monster.

**"****What's wrong, puppet? Aren't you happy to see us?**

Pitch nodded sobbing and Shadow Man nodded.

**"Ah...that's better...your fear hasn't changed...it is still delicious...the fear of a human coward…"**

The man laughed maniacally and Pitch sighed. Yes, he was scared, his own nightmares were feeling it, but fortunately they were not feeding off his fear.

"Pro-promise me the Guardians won't get hurt…" Pitch pleaded looking at the floor. Was it him or the place had gotten darker?

Shadow Man smiled at his petition. **"Oh, Pitch...you have been too much time without us…you obviously don't remember what we teach you…" **

"¿Tea-teach me?"

**"Why do you care about those weirdoes? ****You place is here...in the shadows, with us..."**

Pitch shook his head, suddenly angry. "It is not! The guardians are my family and-and-"

The spirit with red eyes smiled. "**And what, Pitch? ****They love you? They care for you? ****They will save you?" **He started laughing and Pitch whimpered.

**"They don't like you..." **Pitch swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew it wasn't true, maybe he had thought it before, but it wasn't like that…if not…they would have thrown him from the workshop a long ago…

**"Don't bother to deny it, brat...you know it's true"**

"It is not!" His voice dropped at the end and Shadow Man smiled mockingly. "They love me, because they are my family and-and they would not leave me alone"

The nightmares whinnied furiously, Pitch's fear was so strong, they wanted it, but they couldn't. They hit the floor with anger, snorting and whinnying.

**"Aw... Didn't they tell you? They were forced to rescue you from your lair…" **He said, almost with pity. **"They are just acting; everything is false, because they will leave you when you least expect it…"**

Pitch screamed. "Shut up!" He raised his scythe toward Shadow Man, trying to cut him in half, but the scythe just ran through him, as if he was air. The man didn't even blink, creating his own scythe.

He swung the weapon and Pitch barely dodged being cut in two.

"Aaaahhh!" Pitch lifted his scythe, trying to hit him, but he didn't know how, he never had a fight with weapons before.

He shot blacksand to his chest, hoping to hurt him, but Shadow Man just caught it in his hands, making it turn and grow. Pitch's eyes widened when he threw it back. "AH!"

He rolle don the floor and doged it, trying different attacks, but it was useless. All of them were dodged and overcome by him. It was impossible, his scythe just went through him!

**"****Pathetic, puppet..." **He said, tutting. **"****If you were with us, you would be powerful, but no…You were forced to be a little pathetic brat, you had to learn everything again with those weirdoes" **

Pitch shouted with all his might, his nightmares whinnying next to him.

"DESTROY!"

The nightmares obeyed almost instantly, the anger in their master gave them energy. They tried to go after the man hurting their master, but when they realized they couldn't destroy him like their prince wanted, the nightmares went to the closest thing, the Palace.

The fairies squeaked scared with the nightmares running everywhere and destroying all they saw. Some started chasing them and trying to bite them.

They hit the towers, broke the walls, destroyed the platforms and Pitch didn't stop screaming.

**Destroy, destroy, Pitch. Destroy, break, kill, destroy, make them pay, destroy.**

**_Pitch...please...don't do it...no_**

Baby Tooth, who was in charge of the palace was Tooth was in the meeting, was alerted about the threat and flew to see what was going on

She couldn't believe it.

It was Pitch. The boy swung his scythe in the air, screaming things before hitting walls and towers.

"I hate you! Die! I am going to kill you!"

Baby Tooth gasped and with a squeak, she alerted her sister.

She was going to tell her mom.

-.-.-.-

Jack sat heavily in his seat, pouting. "Pitch had been weird lately...Jack doesn't like it" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh, Jack...he must be bother by his nightmare" Tooth said, trying to comfort him, North had been telling them about the Boogeyman before he came, and the horrible nightmare he apparently had.

"That boy is always weird, what's the difference?" Sandy write shrugging and Jack chuckled

"Can we start the meeting already?" Jack asked,sitting like a monkey on his couch.

"Sure"

Minutes passed and Jack got bored. Meeting were always boring. Everyone shared how they were doing in their Jobs and North always expatiated when he talked, that made Bunny complain about not being able to share his job, that made North chuckle and say that Christmas was more important, what ended up in another fight of 'My holiday is better'

"Yes, but Aster...my holiday is more important! Jesus is born! Without Jesus, no religión!" North said and everyone sighed. They had passed the personal arguments, the political, economics and belief, now it was religion.

"But in Easter, Jesus resurrected! It is more important! No one would believe he is god if he wasn't resurrected!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

Jack facepalmed, slowly dragging it down while groaning. Why was Pitch taking so much? They could go play, eat something and return and these two would continue fighting like kids.

"Uh?" He muttered when blurry green dots passed by the window. And before he could ponder about it, Baby Tooth and three more fairies entered to the Library, squeaking loudly

North and Bunny stopped fighting to look at the desperate fairies.

"Girls! Don't talk all at once, I can't understand you! What happened?" Tooth asked with a smile, which slowly disappeared when she heard her fairies. She gasped, covering her mouth.

"What-what's wrong, Tooth?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Pitch...Pitch is in the palace..."

"Everyone, to the sleigh!" North shouted and without complaining, all of them followed him

-.-.-

**"Come on...stop, puppet...You embarrass us...And probably the guardians too" **Said Shadow Man covering his hand with a hand, hiding his smile

"Why don't you shut up already?" Pitch shouted. He didn't care how he was talking to the monster or what he could do, something had possessed him, and he won't let him escape.

**Destroy-we need fear-we want fear-give us fear-come on-delicious fear-destroy-break-kill**

The nightmares were in a wild frenzy, the fairies had been cornered under the instructions of their young master. He was really angry, they will avenge their master, destroying all they saw.

Pitch grabbed a scared fairy and squeezed her in his fist, hearing her shriek painfully. He chuckled darkly; her fear was so pure and felt so well…

**Continue-we want fear-more-destroy...**

**"The Guardians don't love you..."** Shadow Man said again watching the boy fume with rage. The boy growled. Who the hell were the guardians! He had to destroy everything! Especially that monster!

The man with red eyes smiled, happy and proud for the estate the boogeyman was in, almost succumbing in the darkness, with them. It was perfect!

**"****And you know what?" **He appeared centimeters in front of Pitch. **"We will show you…"**

Pitch growled and tried to strangle him, but he disappeared before he could remember he would only go through him.

He screamed his frustration, swinging his scythe everywhere, cutting everything it hit

Black sand covered the floor, and expanded like a plague by the walls, turning and wrapping around the towers like dark vines.

"I hate you! I hate you! All of you! You will die! I swear! I will kill you!"

He squeezed the fairy even tighter, he was told she had to die, so she will die asphyxiated...he thought sadistically-no, not him-he was force to think that.

Black spots darkened his vision, while he saw the nightmares destroying everything. It was perfect! If only he could find that stupid man with red eyes...

The good voice screamed, but Pitch couldn't hear it anymore, as it was getting lost in the darkness with each passing minute.

Before his sight darkened completely and something beyond his knowledge took control of his mind, a shaky and scared voice made him stop.

"Pitch...wha-what are you doing?"

The black spots disappeared and Pitch took a few steps back, blinking confused. What happened?

He turned around slowly, finding the guardians looking at him with horrified expressions in their faces. He looked at his fist. The fairy had passed out.

_No...What have I done?!_

* * *

**...Uh..friends? What's that? No, wait! asffgsdfg *strangled***

**I know it looks bad, *flinches* but it will be necessary! I mean it! You don't believe me? You will see in the future chapters!**

**See you later, don't forget to review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! I reccomend listening to the us "He is not one of us" From the lion kin 2 before of during this ;)**

* * *

Jack watched around, not believing his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine, and he trembled, not because he was cold, because he was scared.

The palace was destroyed, the walls had deep cracks where Pitch's scythe had cut and destroyed.

What was he doing?! Pitch was laughing while he shouted, not that adorable laugh that made him laugh, but an evil one, the same he had heard when he was an adult, when he almost plunged the world into darkness

"Pitch...wha-what are you doing?"

Pitch turned around slowly, his eyes the size of plates. He looked at the poor fairy in his fist and started coughing.

_He is faking it, he is faking it, He is faking it!_

"Liar..." Jack muttered under his breath

Pitch took a mouthful of air to calm down. His throat was hurting for how much he had screamed, he hadn't felt the pain before, when the bad voice had…No!

He had obeyed the bad voice again! He wanted to hit himself. Not again! He couldn't be that stupid to listen to it twice? Could he?

He looked around him wide eyed.

_What happened to the Palace? _He wondered horrified. He looked at the Guardians, who were still looking at him with horrified expressions.

"No-North...I-I can-"

"What have you done?" North hissed, making a big effort to control himself.

Pitch flinched. The Guardians had caught him red handed…even when it wasn't his fault.

"What have you done?!" North repeated, shouting at him with his loud voice.

Tears quickly welled up in his eyes and whimpering, he shook his head. "I-I..."

He was scared. He didn't know what he did!

His stretched hand where the fairy was, was shaking and Tooth quickly flew toward him and took her gently, cradling her to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, muttering under her breath.

"I-I didn't do anything…" Pitch managed to say, gulping nervously. Every time he was scared, North always hugged him, even when he was angry. He approached North with his head down to tell him he was sorry, to be hugged, he didn't understand what happened…But he only managed to make them step back, glaring at him

"Didn't do anything?!" North shouted and Pitch winced. "Didn't do anything?! You destroyed the Tooth Palace! And you didn't do anything?!" North asked, advancing toward him, lifting his swords.

The boy shouted and on instincts, he raised his scythe to stop the swords, throwing them away.

He heard Tooth gasp and Bunny growl. When he realized what he did, he let go of the scythe, the weapon clattered to the floor.

"I-I am sorry, North..." He always made a mess of everything.

Norte was blind with rage, with a terrible disappointment burning in his chest.

He took Pitch's wrist, crushing it in his giant hand. Pitch screamed, hearing his bones crack and tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Why, Pitch?! Why?! We trusted you! You destroyed the Palace!"

Pitch tried to take North's hand off his wrist. It was hurting him! Why wasn't he stopping?!

"Da-North! It hurts me! You are hurting me, stop!" Pitch shrieked, and almost with disgust, North let go.

The boy craddled his hurt hand to his chest and sobbed, looking at North plaintively

"It wasn't me...you have to believe me" He pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

The guardians glared at him and unconsciously, the shadows and nightmares got closer to him.

"Wasn't it, Pitch!?" Bunny asked, clenching his teeth. "We just saw you sneaking rat bag!...I-I told ya! Of course! He had been lying all this time!" He accused him, pushing him and making the boy trip with his own feet

"It-it is not true!" Pitch cried, his shoulders shook while he tried in vain to stop sobbing. His bright tears were true, compared to what the guardians thought, showing all his fear and shame he felt. Now that they thought about it, he could have been crying all this time just to pity him, he had ALWAYS been lying!

"I am not lying! Please! It was Shadow Man, North! Really!" He said and Santa Claus snorted,

_Yeah, sure._

"He-He told to...to..."

"He told you what, Pitch?!" Jack asked, clenching his staff so strong his knuckles turned White. "To come to the Palace? To send your freaking nightmares to capture the fairies!?"

"What..."

Gasping for air, he looked around and to his horrible surprise; many nightmares continued destroying the place, corning the fairies.

_No...no,no,no,no!_

"Stop! Stop! Now!" Pitch shouted with anger, moving his hands, but his fear was stronger. The nightmares won't hear him.

"I can't believe...you have been lying to us..." Jack quietly said, more to himself than Pitch. The black haired teen shook his head and tried to touch his shoulder, but Jack shook his off instantly, using his staff to hit him in the stomach.

"I thought we were friends!" He screamed and between gasps to catch his breath again, his heart stopped beating.

No, Jack no...

"Jack...no...don't say that...we-we are friends…"

"We WERE!" He shouted and Pitch swallowed breaths increased.

"But you promised it!" The black haired boy begged tearfully. "You promised me we would always be friends!"

"Please, no…don't leave me, please, don't do this to me, Jack…please…"

Jack looked at the Guardians, who wore pained expressions and he sighed heavily, holding back his own tears. "That was before…" He gave him a cold smile, and Pitch felt his stomach drop.

"You know…I thought you had changed…"

"...Jack..."

"...That you were better than before, that we could be a friend...family..."

"No..."

"...But, I guess not everyone deserves a second opportunity..."

Pitch's world slowly fell apart. His best friend, his only friend, the kindest and nicest boy he had ever met was rejecting him.

"Bu-but let me explain !" Pitch pleaded, retreating from the menacingly weapons of the guardians. "Shadow Man was who wanted to destroy the palace...and I didn't want that to happen! Bu-but"

"Shadow Man doesn't exist!" North spat, and Pitch shut up instantly, biting his tongue until he felt his warm blood flooding.

"That is just another one of your lies! You are a heartless monster" Bunnymund said

Pitch continued walking backwards until his heel touched the platform border. He was scared. He hadn't done anything, he didn't like how his dad was looking at him, he didn't like it at all! He looked behind him and gaped at how far from the floor they were.

"Get away!" Jack finally shouted.

Pitch looked at him terrified. The place had darkened in his panic and black sand continued appearing, until it came to the point it started threatening Sandy, trying to pollute the golden sand he was made of.

"No, please...don't throw me, please, I am sorry, I am sorry...It won't happen again" He pleaded, his legs were trembling horribly, he knew he would fall at any moment. And no one would help him to get up.

Sandy felt tricked, betrayed. He had trust the boy so much, he had loved him, he should have known better...he should have imagined it wasn't posible...Pitch would never be him...He would never stop being their enemy.

"Of course it won't…"North said.

Pitch couldn't react, paralyzed with fear, and he could just observe how, in a fraction of a second, Bunny threw his boomerang at him.

The teen dodged it and the boomerang flew past him but it quickly returned, suddenly passing by his face and the sharpened side cut half of his face deeply, especially his eye.

Pitch screamed in absolute pain, turning his head away and taking his hand to his face to cover the bleeding wound in his face.

He looked up and tried to look at the Guardians, noticing his hand was covered in his own blood and he couldn't see anything with his right eye. Bunny had his boomerang again, the sharpened side covered with his blood.

"get out of here! Now!" Jack shouted angrily, unaffected by the blood dripping from his face and shot ice at him, and fortunately missed.

The guardians approached him, angry, their weapons ready to fight.

"We should have never trust you!" Jack shouted.

"You have been lying all this time! How didn't I realice you were lying?!" North said, his blue eyes glowing with the terrible deception that broke the poor boy's heart.

"Traitor!"

"It was just a lie!"

"You are such a deception!"

"Disgrace!"

"You are always going to be evil, sneaking rat bag!"

"I don't want to see you again, Pitch!...If we see you, we are going to teach you what the Guardians do to monsters like you!" Jack said with a cold look that made Pitch cry louder.

Jack was hurt though, his friend had betrayed him, and pain and rage were in control now.

"I am sorry! Forgive me, forgive me! It-It wasn't my intention, really! It was Sha-Shadow Man, I swear…ah!" The border of the platform was too close, and he would have fallen if Sandy hadn't caught him by his t-shirt.

He looked directly at the Guardian's golden eyes with his eye without a deep and hurting wound. At his teacher, his partner, his friend…and the terrible pain his golden eyes carried.

The golden man looked even more devastated than Pitch's was and had a firm grip of his t-shirt in his little hand, glaring at him-

Pitch shook his head. Sandy had promised him to be there for him always...

"Sandy...no..."

The boogeyman looked pleadingly at the Guardians. At the man who he had started seeing as a father, at the boy with weird white hair who was more than a friend, or a brother, at the fairy who was such a close friend, who always greeted him with a hug and a giggle, and stroked his hair in those strange occasions where she combed his long and rebel hair and could have been like the maternal figure he never had, at the rabbit who wasn't his enemy anymore, but a good acquaintance, friend and then again at the Sandman, who was dangerously glaring at him, believing he had destroyed the Palace on purpose.

They were his family, he didn't know what he would do without them, he loved them, and they were the only ones who loved him, and were turning their backs at him…

Pitch couldn't take it anymore. "Dad, please!"

Sandy shivered and closed his eyes for a second, just to open them again, leaning him even more and glaring at the small boy trembling for head to toe, his right eye closed while his blood painted half his face red and touched his chest. Pitch heard in his mind something worse than millions of bad voices speaking at the same time, something that paralyzed him.

"Get away..."

Pitch's eyes widened in shock while Sandy's hand opened.

Sandy let his shirt go.

And Pitch started falling.

"NOOOO!" He looked at the platform which was disappearing from his sight and the guardians turning into small colorful blurs.

"ONYX!" He shrieked desperately when he saw the floor coming to view. The nightmare whinnied from wherever it was and ran toward him.

Onyx snorted and caught the terrified boy in the air. When Pitch fell over its back, she continued running towards the nearest shadow, just as her young master was unconsciously asking her.

After that, Pitch was gone.

It was there when the shadows which were expanding through Punjam Hy Loo disappeared, the same as the nightmares, who ran away through the shadows or disappeared.

The Guardians didn't care.

Sandy continued looking ahead, still as a rock, until he fell to his knees, covering his face with his small hands, his shoulders shaking.

Jack sobbed, realizing what they had done, what he had done and with tears in his eyes, he turned to look at North, who was looking wide eyed at the platform's border.

Jack ran toward him and North instantly trapped his in a hug, putting his head against his chest with force, as if trying to keep him from seeing something that had already happened, something they had done.

"¡No-North!" Jack sobbed. How could they have done something like that?! They literally threw him out! A child...But, he had lied to them, he hadn't really changed. It was his fault; he had defended him from the beginning. "I am sorry!"

"I know" North said, stroking his back.

The Palace was in a sepulchral silence. The fairies were on the floor, feeling sorry for their mom who was next to the Dreamweaver, watching him with wet eyes. Not even the plants dared to move with the strong wind howling around them, the only thing that could be heard were the sobs of the winter child against Santa's chest, Bunnymund's pacing, twirling his blood covered weapon, and the sound of sand moving around Sanderson.

"Jack...come on, let's get back…" North said, putting a hand on his back and making him move, away from the Sandman and the border Pitch had fallen from. Jack didn't stop shaking his head till everyone was in, and they returned to Santoff Clausen with their hearts broken.

-.-

"Onyx! Stop! Really! Stop!"

The nightmare wouldn't stop, her master's fear was so strong and delicious and made her mad.

She got out of the shadow and started running in circles, whinnying, snorting and kicking the air with her front legs. Pitch didn't have enough strength to hold and the boy fell, probably spraining his arm.

He screamed in pain, but, as if it wasn't enough, the mad nightmare stomped on his leg, repeatedly.

The sound of his bone breaking in two paralyzed him for some seconds, until the agonizing pain ran through his body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed with all his might when he breathed again.

Onyx continued jumping and kicking, and Pitch knew she would hit him more if he didn't do anything. Painfully, he struggled to be upside down and slowly dragged himself away from the angry nightmare

He managed to move a few centimeters, dragging himself through the ground and mud with his arms and elbows, his leg hurt so bad, sending a stinging sensation through all his body if he moved.

His arms couldn't take the effort anymore and he fell over the mud, not bothering at all that his still bleeding wound got infected. The sun fell directly to his face.

Onyx observed his failed attempt to escape and whinnied, as if she found it funny, and trotted toward him, but the moment she stepped out of the shadows of the trees, the sun disintegrated her.

Pitch stayed alone. Shivering in pain and misery on the floor, crying and screaming for help

He hid his face between his arms so at least it wouldn't get too burnt. It hurt like hell, especially his eye and leg...but what hurt the most, was that he wouldn't see his family again, never again…

He dared to look at his broken leg protected by his torn pants and discovered that, even when the pain was there, he couldn't move it anymore.

Laughing humorlessly, he looked at his hands turning with each passing second more translucent. He wondered how much it will take to finally disappear forever.

_I am sorry..._

-.-.-

The Guardians arrived to the Workshop, carrying such a gloomy aura that the yetis and elves stopped their daily activities to look at them.

Nicholas was the most emaciated of the five. His blue eyes reflected so much pain the yetis couldn't believe it. His jolly and strong image was lost, he looked old, tired and was leaning on his swords to walk.

Jack had puffy eyes and they were shining with tears. Even when he was trying to hide it, he couldn't, his sudden hiccups and tears frozen to his cheeks betrayed him.

Sanderson looked as bad as North. His golden joyful glow was so dim it wasn't there. He wore an expression of total horror, he was looking at his hands as if he had strangled something.

Tooth and Bunny came after them with their heads down. The warrior queen didn't dare to move her wings, dragging her feet behind everyone , and the rabbit had his ears plastered to his skull it seemed they weren't there.

Someone was missing. And Pitch?

The yetis started whispering among them, confused and worried for the look of the guardiand of childhood. North glared at them.

"What are you looking at?! Go back to work!"

The yetis quickly returned to their works, leaving the guardians alone.

North sighed heavily and collapsed on a couch in the Globe Room, hiding his face in his hands. Jack took a seat far away from them, in the window seat. He was looking outside, where the sun was reflecting in the snow. His eye caught sight of a blue and black gleam and whimpered softly, pulling his hood up. It was his fort, the one he had made with Pitch, what represented their friendship, their trust, their affection...He covered his eyes, he didn't want to show that this affected him, but it did, he had really loved Pitch…their enemy…

Sandy floated a bit and collapsed face first on a soft carpet, and stayed still, forgetting or not giving a shit that he had a job to do that night

Tooth and Bunny just observed their fellow guardians immersed in their silent grief. They knew it was more difficult for them, after all, they were the ones who had spent more time with Pitch, and his betrayal hurt them more.

The evening came and went, the only sound heard was the occasional growl of a yeti, their walks, and the slow and painful tick tack of the clock.

Suddenly, North stood up and went. No one moved from their place, and Aster decided to be the one to follow him, in case he tried to do something stupid…

The Guardian of Hope could feel the hopelessness in the heart of the Guardians, and it hurt him to feel it. But he warned them! He thought resigned. He told them Pitch wouldn't bring anything good! He was just trouble and a filthy liar! And…even when he knew it…that adorable little face also managed to fooled him…with wide grins and silly giggles.

He found North in the zone of the rooms, pushing a door softly, Pitch's room.

Bunny followed him silently. He sighed heavily when he saw what North was doing.

The Guardian of Christmas ran a hand delicately by the books that Pitch loved, all the Legos he had built in minutes, receiving pats in his back and hugs from North. His desk was messy, and in the drawers hid the many drawings he had done. North opened a drawer and choked in his own sob. Wrinkled and well hidden between books, there was a paper with something written in it, it looked like a letter. North opened it carefully, trying to read with all the blots, he read…

_Hi, North._

_Well, I am writing to you because I discovered a few weeks ago that there was a special day for dads, and, well…because you are like the father I will never have…I wanted to give you something, although it is a bit late, or not?_

_I know you are not my father, I wish you were, but I know that will never happen, you are already Jack's so…but that is ok! You do enough giving me a home._

_I wanted to give you something to show you I really appreciate you, but I didn't know what…I thought a present was the best option…you know, because you are Santa and all…but I don't have much to give you…this was the best I could do…_

_I am really, really sorry, it is so horrible, and you obviously deserve the best…you probably are ashamed right now and throw it away after reading this (if I managed to give you this personally, the most probably is that I chickened out and send you this from under your office's door ) but I want you to know I really, really tried to do something good…I would give you something made with my sand or the shadows…but I know you don't like my powers._

_I hope you like it and that it was worth your time, I don't doubt this will end up as trash._

_Happy Fathers' Day, North. Thank you for everything._

_-Pitch Black_

Under the neat text with beautiful hand writing, there was a drawing; it was the workshop drawn with pencil, the shadows were probably made with real shadows and the rest of it had an amazing detail, especially the Globe and the toys flying around. You could see North's figure looking at it with the yetis, a hand stretched and the other carrying a sack

A tear fell over the drawing, and North folded the paper in two, looking at the worried pooka.

"Ya ok, Nick?"

"Da-da...It-it is something Pi-Pitch did..."

Bunny rolled his eyes with hate, with even more hate than he had felt before for the dark boy. "It is fake then"

A shiver ran down North's spine and closed his eyes, remembering what had happened, and put the letter back in the desk. "Yes…"...

Bunny knew North wasn't sure of anything anymore, his pain was so big all hopes left in him vanished, and he really understood him. North, when he really liked or cared for something, put heart and soul on it. The brat had been like his son! Why did he have to do this to him?!

Aster patted his back when he saw blue eyes watering. "Nicholas, I know this isn't the moment…but I told you. I told you not to have your hopes so high…"

"I thought…that we could change him…I thought we did…I thought he wasn't the monster we-" North sighed painfully, unable to continue.

"All of us Nick, even me...but we should have known better…"

"yes...I know..." North said hurt. He looked at the unmade bed for a moment and chuckled tearfully.

He approached the bed and made it slowly, putting the only plushie between the white pillows. He ran a hand by the blankets, not believing that he boy he had tucked in so many times would never occupy it again…

He approached the door and Bunny followed him. Santa Claus locked the door and gave the dark room a last glance.

"Nicholas...I hope you haven't forgotten our deal, if _that _wasn't what he said he was"

Norte tried to avoid the need to defend the boy for being called _that _ and simply closed the door, hearing the 'click' of the lock.

He looked at Bunny seriously and nodded vaguely. He closed his eyes tightly and shouted for Phil with all his might, his uproarious voice startling exactly every yeti and elf.

Phil ran toward his boss with a panic expression and asked North what was wrong. The Guardian of Wonder leaned toward him and whispered him in a spooky way. "It is prohibited to open that door again, you will tell everyone. If someone dare to open it, will answer to me, understood?"

Phil's big and furry eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to Pitch, Nick?" He asked in his language, but North glared at him.

"Didn't you hear?!"

Phil stepped back, startled by the voice his boss used and nodded, going away to fulfill his errand.

Nicholas St. North sighed tiredly and looked at the Easter Bunny, blue meeting green in a serious way.

"I do remember…"

"Keep him where he belongs…"

-.-.-

"Dad..."

**He won't come...**

"It hurts me a lot...please..."

**No one cares...**

"Daddy...please…help me"

**Nobody loves you...**

"Daddy...North..."

**Useless...**

Pitch was only capable of pleading, his voice was hurting for how much he had cried.

Everything hurt, the sun was strong, but not enough to burn him, that meant death wasn't waiting for him, but a painful and long suffering

His cries hadn't stopped for hours, but now he didn't have more tears to shed or voice to scream for someone who wasn't going to come.

At first, he thought this was kind of a punishment, that the Guardians were angry at him, and they had every right to be, but that soon his punishment will finish and they will come and bring and take him back home, hug him tightly while they tell him he was forgiven but that he shouldn't do what he did again, that they would help him with his leg and check over his wounds, and that everything will be fine after that and that they laugh of this someday…

But after waiting 'patiently', resigning himself to endure the pain for several hours, he realized they wouldn't come for him.

They had left him alone.

He was scared, scared of being abandoned, of never seeing them again, of dying.

Pitch didn't want to die. Yes, he wanted the pain to stop, but he wanted to go home, he wanted to see his dad, he wanted to see Jack, his family! And the only thing he could do, was feed on his own fear.

That only made him cry more, it felt dirty, disgusting, his fear was horrible, a scent that made his head hurt and made him feel dizzy. And, yet it was the only thing keeping him conscious.

In a sporadic movement, he shook his leg and pain exploded throughout his body, he writhed in pain, and that only made it worse.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH! Forgive me!" He sobbed pleadingly, he wanted this to stop!

"I promise I'll be good! I will behave, I swear! I won't hear the bad voice again! Don't leave me alone, please!" He shouted with all his strength, which wasn't much, he was tired, weak, and had to stop screaming for a moment to recover his breath. He gasped for air for a while, but his lungs refused to inflate correctly.

"I beg you…" He said as a whisper.

Hours passed like that. Pitch learnt to stay still to not feel the pain in his leg, and his cries for help were reduced to tired and swallowed breathing, his small and narrowed yellow eyes, one which only caught complete darkness, looked barely conscious at the growing shadows that appeared at the arrival of the night. When the night finally came, Pitch sighed defeatedly and with a grimace and moan of pain, he curled up in fetal position as best as he could on the ground.

The Guardians had thrown him out of the workshop, of his home, from the only safe place he had known.

He was scared.

He didn't know what to do, he had nowhere to go, he didn't know anyone who could help him, and no one would help him if he knew someone...He didn't want to stay alone in the forest unable to move, helpless, the shadows seemed to be mocking him, for how pathetic he was and weren't obeying him. He didn't like this, but deep in his mind, the bad voice repeated again and again that he deserved to be alone.

**You made a mess of everything, you lost your chance, no one want you, you will be alone forever, in the dark, where you always should have been**

He was cold.

He missed the warmth the fireplace of the workshop gave, he missed to sit in the library wrapped in a thick blanket while he read a book or learnt a language next to the fire, he missed the warmth of his family…

And he felt anger

Anger for being tricked, they could have told him they didn't like him and that they would throw him at any moment, for being rejected, the entire world hated him for who he was. It was not his fault that he had been created by the darkness, nor have these powers, or that the stupid Shadow Man had tricked him…But of course! They didn't let him explain what happened and now they also hated him, like everyone. They hated the monster who hid under the beds, that scared the children, that lived in the darkness, that doesn't have a family, that is horrible, horrible, stupid, useless…

He looked at the sky, looking at the black of the night, only illuminated by the moon, whose glow looked more pale than usual, the moonbeams seemed…sad…in some way. He glared at the moon, feeling a sudden anger sprouting in his heart.

He hated being who he was, and whoever created him, he hated whoever guided him to the guardians to feel the love of a family for the first time just to have it taken away from him.

He hated himself for having two voices in his mind, he hated the bad voice, for controlling him, for having so much influence over him and for telling him what to do. He hated himself for listening to it…

_**Believe...Pitch...**_

Pitch opened his eyes, ceasing to pull his hair violently and frowned. He hated the good voice too, for not having the same strength the bad voice had when talking to him.

"**We thought this would happen"**

Pitch's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

**"They never really liked you..."**

The boy squeezed his eyes tightly, his scythe materializing in his hand and clenched it tightly, to contain his anger.

"**We were just trying to show you that, show you the truth, Pitch. No one loves you..." **Shadow Man said with fake sympathy.

Pitch shouted and ignoring the pain it caused him to move, he threw black sand at his face, which was easily dodged by him.

"Shut up! I know it!"...I know it…" Pitch said as a whisper. Shadow Man advanced toward him and Pitch leaned on his elbows to look at the monster of red eyes. "You-you were right…"

"**Of course we were...We warned you...that they weren't your...'family'...How did you believe something like that?! You will never have a family, you will always be with us…"**

"No! They loved me!" Pitch screamed, feeling small and weak next to Shadow Man. "Or at least...I thought they did..."

**"No, Pitch. It was all a lie, you are ours...we didn't want you to continue living in that lie…we want you to return with us, that you stop preferring those weirdoes before us!"**

"You should have let me continue living that lie!" Pitch shouted at him crying, Shadow Man smiled at his sadness. "I would have preferred to continue living a lie! Pretend that someone really loved me and feel part of a family than accepting that I will always be alone, that nobody loves me, that I am a monster just like you!" Pitch shouted angrily. It was true, if he weren't one, he wouldn't have destroyed the Palace, and he wouldn't have a 'bad voice' stronger and more powerful than a good one…

Shadow Man just smiled, not moved at all with the sincere words of boy. **"Oh, puppet...you have fallen so low without us...look at you, broken, abandoned...and suffering for a 'family'" **He said, spatting the word like venom. **"If you were with us, you wouldn't be suffering for it, it wouldn't even matter to you, as our puppet, you wouldn't feel anything at all…"**

Pitch squeezed his eyes, and his scythe disappeared, without more power to keep it materialized. He was using all his physical strength to lean on his elbows to look correctly at the shadow, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"**Return with us Pitch. You're like us, we created to be ours, be ours again, and we will succumb this planet in darkness. We will destroy everything, just like we did in the Golden Age, we'll get rid off all our obstacles!" **The man in black he said, excited about his proposal.** "We'll get fear! We will rule the entire universe again! And we will take revenge on our enemies! Come on! Let us get in you, Pitch, stop denying what is ours, and we will be the Nightmare King again!"**

Pitch looked away, thinking on what he should do. All the world in darkness, everything will be his and he would have all the fear he needed to be the most powerful spirit, to take revenge on those who had treated him bad, who rejected him, who made him suffer, cry…

He looked at Shadow Man's eyes with courage, his breathing getting quicker. Shadow Man smiled, showing him his deformed and pointed teeth. The dark shadows and dark figures moved around him and made him shiver. He was waiting for an answer...And Pitch had taken his decision.

_**Pitch...**_

"No"

The man's smile disappeared, turning into a grimace of confusion.

"May-maybe I am not like the Guardians, but I am not-I am not a monster…I am not _bad_" He felt the pressure on his shoulders disappear and he would have sighed in relief if he wasn't concentrated looking at Shadow Man's hysteric eyes.

"I-I can be better! I-can help people, and I have proved it! I can find a way to be better and then…the guardians will accept again…"Pitch looked down with a small smile on his gray lips. He looked up. "I am not like you…I am not going to join you" He said seriously, full of conviction.

The man in black's expression of horror turned into one of absolute rage. He glared at him but even when he was trembling, Pitch didn't break their stare contest.

"**You are a stupid!" **The shadow spat, suddenly laughing.

"**We wanted you to do it in the 'good' way but you are as stubborn as ever, you haven't changed a bit! From the beginning you made us fight for our body...But thank you"**

Pitch's young face screwing up in a confused grimace

**"Recover our puppet will be much 'funnier' this way. Listening to you moan and cry with us one more time, it will be as splendid and delicious as the first time…And knowing you will end up giving up…even better" **He purred, chuckling under his breath.

"Uh?"

"**Take him"**

The shadows grabbed his ankles, making him scream when they shook his legs. And they started dragging him.

Shadow Man was looking at him with his hands behind his back, without moving a muscle. His entire body mixed with the darkness of the night, letting him only see his red eyes, empty and dead.

"No,no, noooooooo!" He pleaded.

The shadows and darkness were dragging him, enveloping in a mass of dark shadows that didn't let him escape.

"Please, no,no, Nono!" Pitch tried to hold something, but it was useless, he could see absolutely nothing. Shouting desperately in fear and pain, digging his nails in the ground, he searched for something, anything! that could help him, help him to escape these monsters

He found nothing.

Pitch continued fighting against the shadows that continued dragging him deeper into the forest in Burgess. He was crying for help, but no one would hear him, not to him.

Pitch moved his arms desperately, trying to anchor in the ground with his sharpened nails, but it was in vain, the shadows were stronger and he could only managed to claw at the ground, leaving marks through where he was dragged. He heard their mocking, their shouts, and their cruel laughter.

"NOOOOOOO!"

A mass of shadow dragged him to a dark hole on the ground, pieces of ice and dirt spread around, as if someone had been trying to break it from the inside…

Pitch looked one last time at the impartial eyes of Shadow Man, before disappearing, wrapped in a mass of blackness, by the hole to the black depths of the underground, his pain and panic making him lost consciousness.

And everything turned dark.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I will start school soon (CRYING DESPERATELY) But as I am finish the story in spanish I will have time to translate faster ;) Review pleeeeaseeee!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! I am sorry I took so longggg but school started and my life is a chaos! I hope you like this :)**

* * *

North and Bunny walked silently to the Globe Room to meet the other Guardians.

North clapped his huge hands twice, startling everyone in the room, and Jack and Sandy glared at him.

"Guardians, stand up, we have things to do" He said with such a serious and authoritative voice that sent shivers down everyone's' spine, and they immediately knew something was wrong.

Nevertheless, no one obeyed, and continued sulking in their places. Jack was the only one who talked, his voice so soft it was barely heard.

"…We are going after Pitch…right?" He asked, even when he knew the answer.

North sighed, looking at the sad boy on the window. "Yes, Jack"

"But-but he…" Jack argued weakly, without that force he had before to defend the Boogeyman.

"But…we…we can't just _lock him up _in that cave…it-it is bad…"

_You know what is bad?! That he lied to you! He was never your friend, it was all a lie, stupid. Stop thinking about him!_

Jack hugged the cushion of the window seat, lying down, not wanting to move.

"Jack, mate, we promised it, remember? You accepted the deal too!" Bunny said, sounding happy for being right all this time.

"But what did ya say? Hm...Wasn't it something like 'It won't be necessary because Pitch has changed?' Or was it ' Pitch is good and he deserves our help?'" He asked, trying not to smile but doing it anyway.

Jack curled up even tighter and Tooth flew toward him, stroking his hair to comfort him. "Enough Aster, I think we understand" She said seriously and Bunny raised his paws in surrender.

Sandy took his face off the pillow and looked at North. "Where do we search?"

Sandman wasn't taken it anymore...Sanderson Mansnoozie had suffered and lost so much because of Pitch Black, and he wasn't going to let it pass.

Jack looked at the Dreamweaver, feeling betrayed in some way…Even when he saw what Pitch had done, he still hoped it was all a misunderstanding, that with just explaining it they could fix this mes…but no one supported him anymore, no North, no Sandy…not even himself…

"I don't know…" North admitted tired. Now that he had everyone's attention, he didn't seem sure of what he wanted to say.

"Maybe in Burgess...It –It was the only place he knew apart from here…" Jack said looking at his hands.

"Remember that, he really didn't lose his memories, he could be anywhere in the bloody world, Jack!" Bunnymund said.

"Well, it is not my fault he lied!"

"Bu it is your fault being so naïve, Jack. You didn't even know Pitch Black! He was a monster from the beginning and nothing will change that"

The temperature dropped for Jack's anger.

"Jack, calm down, sweet tooth" Tooth said softly and Jack sighed deeply to control his breath, angry blue eyes shining with tears.

"Didn't I say it was enough, Bunnymund?" Tooth shouted at Bunny, who flinched but said anyway.

"Don't you see what he did? He is making us fight!"

"We should check Burgess, the entrance of his lair is there" Sandy wrote with a blank expression.

"...Ok, to the sleigh" North said, putting his swords in his belt and only moved when he heard his partners dragging their feet or slowly float behind him

They walked to the hangar, getting in and slowly disappeared in the ice tunnel. Jack didn't cry with joy or Bunnymund didn't complain, so unusually happy about being right that he didn't return his lunch

The sleigh and its occupants were absorbed by the colorful portal, reappearing kilometers away, flying over the forest of Burgess.

They descended to a clear and reindeer ran a moment to lose momentum. North pulled the reins and they completely stopped.

Bunnymund was the first to jump off the sleigh, sniffing the air to find Pitch's scent.

"Don't go far, mates...he could be anywhere..." Bunny warned, pulling out his boomerang and staying in a defensive position.

Jack looked at the shadows of the night. Everything looked darker than it should, Pitch's done, probably, he thought downheartedly.

The shadows moved at his feet, brushing his ankles as they walked through the woods

"Pitch probably returned to his lair…" Bunny said convinced. "I feel it"

Jack rolled his eyes, angry and continued walking, ignoring the strange behavior of the shadows who stroke his bare feet, wanting him to go somewhere.

"I don't think Pitch was stupid enough to return to the place where he was hurt and almost killed by his nightmares..." He said. Unless, of course, that had also been a lie, a trick to take him to the workshop…Why was life so complicated?!

No one replied and the Guardians of Childhood continued scanning the dark forest, just as they did a year ago, when they were sent to find Pitch Black.

"Oh, aha!" Bunny shouted excitedly. "There it is! And look! The ice barrier is broken! Pitch is down there!"

Everyone approached Bunny, who was hopping quickly toward the hole.

"We have to go down" He said and everyone looked at each other.

"But-but if he is already there…why do we have to go? Why not simply close the entrance and put the spell?" Jack asked with a worried expression.

"And miss the fun of beating him up?!" Bunny asked, taking a paw to his chest as if offended. "It is easy, we go down there, remind him he failed in his little trick, we fight him, put the contention barrier we had been talking about in this putrid cave and then we resume with our lifes as if this never happened!" Bunny said with a small smile no one returned.

Jack knew that nothing would be the same anymore, he knew he wouldn't be able to forget. He wouldn't be able to fight Pitch, not now, not again, not after all the things they had gone through together…He had been like his brother…

A brother that betrayed him.

The Winter spirit sighed with sadness, preparing his mind to what was going to happen down there...but he didn't prepare it to see what he did when he lowered his gaze.

Iluminated directly by moonlight, there were marks in the ground.

They were fresh and were deep in the humid soil. It seemed that there had been a struggle in that place, because the long and horrible scratches didn't have a definite direction ...The more Jack got closer to Pitch's lair, the deeper the marks got, and with a closer inspection, Jack realized the attacker used more strength to pull the victim.

Jack made a worried sound and looked at the guardians (minus Bunny) who, to his great surprise, were also staring at the marks with anguish looks on their faces.

Marks which went directly toward the hole.

Bunny, completely ignoring the marks and hopping over them, he looked at the guardians with a smile and was the first to jump down

_The kangaroo looks impatient to confront Pitch..._

Sandy was the next, quickly followed by Tooth. Jack and North stayed outside for a bit longer, looking down at the infinite darkness coming from the hole.

"...I can't..." Jack admitted to his paternal figure.

"We are guardians, Jack…We-we have to do it" North put a hand on his thin shoulder. Jack nodded shakily and both jumped.

-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Pitch felt when he recover consciousness, was pain. Everything hurt.

Absolutely everything. Even those parts of the body that shouldn't hurt.

He felt every part of his thin and small body on fire, shivers ran down his spine the more he woken up.

The second thing he realized was the immense darkness surrounding him.

He couldn't see anything, it seemed that he had his eyes closed, but Pitch was sure he had them opened...There was no light, any source of hope that made him feel safe.

What happened? He demanded himself, but neither of the voices answered. The memories slowly returned. The Guardians had kicked him out, he broke a leg, limb that wasn't hurting because it was broken, but because of something else, something worse, something that happened down here and he couldn't remember it.

What else? Then...Shadow Man appeared, and he was dragged to the place that plagued his nightmares, the place where the horses with red eyes had hurt him brutally.

Was he in that cave again? It looked like it, what other place is this dark? But even in the darkest place, there was always a bit of light, you always get to see _something_, right?

A thought invaded his mind and filled him with terror. He was blind.

Immediately, he took his hands to his face, touching his eyelids and feeling the recent scar on his face.

_Nononono_. He didn't want to acept it, but the explanation was very logic. The cut Bunny's boomerang, plus the possible hit he had on his head when he was dragged down here, could have taken away his eyesight. That meant perpetual darkness.

When you are blind, you leave in complete darkness…

_Just perfect…_

He curled up, feeling his body tremble as he sobbed, even when that also hurt. He didn't want to be here, he was cold, he felt sick, and felt very much afraid.

He didn't want to accept the fact, he couldn't even imagine his life without seeing the world again; the bright dreamsand, the snow covering the houses and trees, the spring landscape of the Warren, the Workshop full of light and wonder, the tall towers of the Tooth Palace, with the teeth boxes and the mini fairies flying around. Without seeing the warm smiles of Jack, of his family…

_This is not happening. Not happening. This is just an ugly nightmare! Yes! I will wake up soon and there won't be darkness anymore, I will be in the Workshop with North and Jack, in my room and I will feel like a fool for believing this is real! The guardians don't really hate me! Because they love me, and they are my family! Everything will be perfect again...It is not real, It isn't real, it is not real._

Pitch didn't notice he was rocking back and forth.

He pinched his arm several times, with much more force and violence than necessary, but he had to wake up! He had to go back with his family, he had to wake up to be in the warm Workshop, he had to wake up!

He opened his eyes.

He was still in the dark. He was still cold. He still couldn't move from the cold floor (or what he thought was the floor) He was still alone. And he was still scared.

Pitch screamed with all his might, his voice echoing through the endless darkness. He wanted to get out!

He started hitting his face with his hands, trying to make his eyes work and let him see where he was.

He rubbed his eyes with his fists. He thought-no- he knew he wasn't blind...

He-he saw something...

He took a hand up to his face, ignoring the weight they had, and blinked until he distinguished slightly his pale fingers flexing.

He exhaled happily, incredulous, his left eye worked. He tried with the one with the scar, he took a bit, but he also saw his hand, his nails and fingertips with dirt and dried blood for trying to stay in the surface when he was dragged.

Pitch exhaled again, happy to know that at least he wasn't blind.

**"Oh, stop that, puppet...your bright happiness hurts us"**

Pitch's smile disappeared from his face when he recognized the voice. He looked around him, but aside from darkness, he couldn't see the black monster.

"Show yourself, you coward!" He shouted defiantly. Pitch hated him, he had taken everything from him and he would pay ..."

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk...you have become really rebellious, Pitch…but worry not, when we take care of you, you will always do as we said…"**

Pitch glared when the figure of Shadow Man stepped out of the shadows just a few meters away from him. The boy let go an inhuman growl and, not caring about the pain in his body, he charged toward him.

He didn't get far though.

Just when he was _centimeters_ away, something tightened around his neck, wrists and ankles, and felt like choking.

Pitch stepped back and because of the lack of oxygen, he fell to his knees, the chains hitting the floor.

Pitch put his hands on his neck, breathing shallowly and painfully, but slowly regaining the air lost now that the pressure around his neck decreased.

"**That's how we wanted to see you...down on your knees, like the little slave you are, like it always should have…"** He told him, stroking his messy hair with his sandpaper hands.

Pitch flinched, but frowned in confusion, he could just feel and hear the invisible chains tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles. How come he didn't feel the heavy metal on him?

"Wha-what did you do to me…"

Shadow Man just smiled, seeking to show his dirty and rotten teeth.

"**What you deserve for escaping...we are tired of your disobedience and we will make you suffer a lot when we get in you again…"**

Pitch paled, if he were in a place with light, you would have noticed how his ashen skin turned white in fear. In spite of all, he kept a brave look.

"You can't hurt me"

**"Can't I...?" **He asked sounded truly confused

"The Guardians will come, they wouldn't let anything happen to me"

Shadow Man's smile disappeared, replaced by a grimace of disgust.

The chains hugged his body even tighter, and Pitch moaned, taking his hands to his neck when the air abandoned him.

"**Stop talking about them!" **He shouted with rage, Pitch looked at him with unfocused eyes.

The chains stopped tightening themselves and Pitch took a mouthful of air, followed by a coughing fit.

Shadow Man looked at him with disgust.

**"You are lucky we need your body alive..." **He spat.

"I-I would prefer to be dead before obeying you" Pitch spat back with a hoarse voice.

"**Oh we know, that's why we will corrupt you just like we did the first time, and you will become our mindless puppet once again"**

Pitch grimaced when his hand ran through his face.

"**Well, when we turn you back to normal, that is...That pathetic and small body of yours is more difficult to control"**

"Wha-what...?"

**"Don't worry about anything, brat...We will get you back, we don't care if we break you in the process, because you are ours, and we will do whatever we want you you…"**

Pitch looked down, he didn't know what to answer.

Shadow Man started to walk around him, he had a hungry look on his face when he looked at the child in such an embarrassing position, on his knees, leaning on his arms. Chains clicking against the floor if he moved a bit.

_Don't worry...the guardians will come...they won't let anything happen to me…_

Even after all that happened, Pitch, in his childish state, trusted blindly in the guardians, because they wouldn't leave him here…they were his family…and he hoped that they come soon to rescue him.

**Urgh" **Said the monster with red eyes grossed out.

**"You still believe that they will come?! NO! What else do we have to do to make you understand?! You are a monster, the Nightmare King! No one love you or will ever love you!"**

Pitch sighed heavily to calm down, feeling his heart clenching painfully. As if something was crushing it from the inside.

"**They won't co-" **Shadow Man suddenly stopped, his red eyes focused in the shadows.

Pitch looked at him with mild curiosity, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking.

As if he had read his thoughts, Shadow Man turned and looked at him. AComo si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el hombre de negro volteó y lo miró. He wore a horribly grin showing his rotten teeth which were dripping a black substance.

**"I think we have guests, Pitch"**

Pitch frowned and focused to hear something beyond the black walls.

Shadow Man burst out laughing, his laughter cold and cruel.

"**I can't believe those fools really dared to come here!" He said between laughter.**

Pitch's chest inflate with hope. They came for him! They really loved him! They were going to take him out of this cave like they did a year ago and take him home!

But Shadow Man continued laughing, as if what he saw through the shadows was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why are you laughing?!" Pitch demanded angrily.

The monster finally stopped and looked at Pitch almost happy.

**"What about giving them a visit?"**

"Doesn't matter! They are stronger than you and will kick your ass!" Pitch said with faith,

**"Um... ah! But that's the point, puppet...it will be you who will go"**

Pitch rolled his eyes. He had said it thousands of times, he wouldn't join him, and even less attack his friends.

"They would never hurt me"

**"You think so?"**

Pitch's eyes gradually widened when the monstrous figure of the man he had in front morphed with the shadows help.

_No..._

Shadow Man looked at him, pointed teeth adorning his smile. His body was exactly like Pitch's; same slightly rounded face, same pointy ears, short, thin, with his hair tied up in a ponytail with clothes immaculately clean, unlike Pitch's own which were dirty and torn in different parts. But the only thing that didn't change...

His evil red eyes.

**"What do you think, Pitch?"** He asked mockingly, his voice coming slightly high pitched, just like the teen's.

Pitch shook his head slowly, not believing his eyes. Shadow Man was exactly like him…

"Ho-How..."

**"We told you, Pitch...we are you…and we will save the work of getting rid of those stupids…when we come back, there will be no 'family' for whom continue rebelling and we will finally return to you…"**

"NO! Please, don't do it! Please!" Pitch pulled the chains of his arms to stop the impostor, but it was useless, he was too weak.

Satisfied with Pitch's desperation, the 'boy' eitSatisfecho con la desesperación de Pitch, el 'chico' de ojos rojos desapareció, dejando a Pitch solo una vez más.

"¡NOOOOOO!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Guys...I really don't see Pitch, we should go..."

"Aster, I agree with Jack, what if we return to the workshop...?"

"Bunnymund, seriously, I-I need to get back to work..."

Bunny stopped and his friends bumped against him.

"Shut up ya bloody cowards! We will do what it's need to be done and I don't care if we have to fight thousands of nightmares in the process"

Jack sighed and his grip in his staff tightened. They had been walking for what fell eternity and the darkness was mockingly quiet. The 'nightmares' fortunately hadn't appeared and everything was in total silence

Following the soft glow of Sandy's body, Jack looked cautiously at everything, watching the walls and multiple stairs covered in dust and cobwebs for any sign of the black haired teen. It was difficult to follow Bunny without getting confused with the laberynth that was the Boogeyman's lair.

Jack didn't want to be here.

Suddenly, they heard movements in the shadows and the Guardians quickly took a defensive position, a bit pathetic to be honest. Everyone (minus Bunny) were without energy, and lifted his weapons tiredly

**"Guys!"**

Jack's blue eyes got wide...Pitch?

The voice came from the shadows, in other words; from everywhere

**"Yo-you came to rescue me! I-I thought you didn't want me anymore..."  
**  
His voice sounded sad, and it broke not only Jack's heart but his friends' too.

"¡Listen, Pitch! We are tired of your stupid games! Show yourself coward!"

Obediently, the boy emerged from the shadows, his head down and hands behind his back.

**"Why-why do you shout me, Bunny? Wer- weren't we friends?"**

Bunny growled and pushed him strongly, making him fall to the floor. He grabbed his hair to make him look at him.

The kid screamed so scared and hurt that North was about to run to help his baby son if it wasn't for Tooth and Sandy who held him back.

But, compared to what the guardians thought, the boy didn't show any scared expression, in fact he had a big and satisfied smile, showing his pointy teeth. His supposedly tearful eyes couldn't be seen, they were covered by a layer of shadows

The teen started laughing at the guardians, a laughter so cruel and horrible escaped from his lips that made Jack flinch when he heard it

"You must be really stupid if you dared to come here..."

He said slowly, looking ( or so they thought ) at the Guardians with a mocking smile

The boy disappeared in the shadows, freeing himself from Bunnymund's grip and reappearing a few meters away

"Why-why did you do it, Pitch? We just wanted-"

**"Aw North...you are so naïve...do you really believed that bullshit I said?! And you say you are Guardians..."** he tutted shaking his head disaprovingly

Jack glared at him. He had been lying all this time, and like the stupid he was he believed every word!

**"This was the best plan I had..."** he laughed coldly. **"And do you know what was the only thing I needed?"  
**  
'Pitch' disappeared, his laughter echooing in the dark cave. The guardians were surrounded, observed by hundreds of shadows trying to confuse them, make them lose their senses, to get lost in the endless darkness

He reappeared in front of our heroes, a mocking and proud smile to see how destroyed they looked

**"To look like a child..."**

He approached Jack, opening his arms widely.

**"Really convincing isn't it?! It was the perfect plan! Like guardians, you are unable to harm an innocent child, or not?"**

Jack looked down. He was so stupid.

"Come on, Jackie, don't feel bad"

Jack looked up, forced by some strange force to look at the boy.

**"You weren't the only one who believed it...those fools over there believed it too...Why are you so silent, Jack? We are friends, aren't we?"  
**  
Jack squeezed his eyes and looked away as 'Pitch' laughed.  
He hated what the Boogeyman was doing. It was so low to mock him for what he had said...His eyes welled up with tears under his closed eyelids, he regretted so much finding Pitch in the first place...

**"You know what? I have the impression you won't talk to me while I am in this pathetic form...what if I try with another one?"**

The guardians observed with horror as 'Pitch''s small and thin body stretched and deformed until he was the adult, the monster the guardians remembered.  
Feathery short hair, jacket and jeans transformed into his long robe, where the shadow sleeves melted into his gray skin.

And his eyes still covered.

**"This is better, Guardians?"** 'Pitch' purred using such a deep accented voice the spirits had already forgotten

"How come-?"

"It was a trick..." North exhaled, he couldn't help but say the obvious

**"Of course it was a trick!"** 'Pitch' said opening his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

The Nightmare King snorted. **"Did you really thought such nonsense?! That I would demean myself to the form of a stupid brat for nothing?! Ha! Hahahahaha!"**

'Pitch' stopped laughing and deadpanned at the guardians.  
**  
"Pathetic"**

"Why, Pitch?! ...You were my friend!...I believed in you..." Jack said, his voice dropping for the emotion.

**"Aw, Jack...you don't know how sad is to hear that..."** 'Pitch' chuckled softly.

**"I thought you were more intelligent than that...I mean, come on! I am the Boogeyman, brat! Do you really thought I would be friends with a bothersome brat like you?! Pfft! Who would?! No one likes you"**

The stinging words hurt Jack more than a sword, breaking his heart in two.

**"After my nightmares rebelled against me..."** 'Pitch' started, telling the guardians his story, they didn't know why they were listening, but the shadows whispered to them, keeping them still and focusing all their attention in the dark man

**"I had to find a way to defeat you once and for all...To make you disappear and the darkness could finally rule! And then I said, if you can't defeat them, join them!"** 'Pitch' said casually, as if he was chatting with his friends instead of distracting them to put his plan into action...

**"The best way to make you believe I changed, was literally changing, to a more...innocent form, but not too stupid..."** 'Pitch' shivered. "**Obviously I had to call the attention of your dear Man in the Moon...some shadows here...some nightmares there...But well, minor problems" **He said, moving his hand to underestimate the problem

The guardians were still in their little trance, listening to every word, even Bunny who wanted to throw his boomerang so much but his body seemed glued to the floor.

**"I was so close to get rid of you! So close to make you disapear!...but I didnt. I needed to gain your trust...find your weak points...and it was so easy! Who said crying and laughing like a little stupid could be so useful!"** 'Pitch' laughed softly before looking serious again, his hands behind his back  
**  
"It took me less time than I thought..."**

He used the shadows to get closer to the guardians, looking at the youngest guardian with a cruel smile

**"All thanks to you, Jack..."**

Jack looked at him with big and scared blue eyes.

**"It was worth it though...because now that that I know all about you..."**

The shadows moved around the feet of the enchanted guardians, waiting for the signal of Shadow Man.

'Pitch' changed his form again, a mocking smile adorning his young features

**"It will be funnier to watch you fall"**

The Boogeyman disappeared and the trance the guardians were in was broken. They took a defensive position almost inmediately, looking for their weapons to fight 'Pitch', but it was too late.

"Ah!"

The shadows advanced toward them, stripping them from their weapons, and surrounding them in a quick and suffocating swirl of shadows.

Jack looked everywhere, panic expressed in all body.

The shouts of his fellow guardians seemed to get lost in the darkness when Jack focused his gaze in the red eyes around him, that whispered him hurtful words in the ear.

**Useless guardian-**_**Child**_**-naive-fearful-coward**

His sight started to get blurry, feeling how the air escaped from his lungs without returning again. He was choking, he was drowning again!

**Fearful-good for nothing-you can't even protect yourself-**

He was getting dizzy, oxygen didn't reach his brain and black spots started to appear in his sight. The worst of all, he could only distinguish the dead and empty red eyes of the shadows.

The last he heard before plungering into unconsciousness, was the cruel laughter of the Nightmare King.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Please! Come back!"

Pitch didn't know how long he had been crying,his throat was already hurting, his eyes clouded with tears, but he didn't stop fighting, even when he knew it was useless.

He had tried to use his powers to escape, he tried to call Onyx, but the chains cut his powers, leaving him powerless.

"I am so sorry! I will behave! Please!" The boy sobbed.

It was his entire fault; Shadow Man was going to hurt his friends because of him…

Pitch stopped pulling the chains and fell to his knees painfully, without energy to continue pulling, he was only hurting himself.

Pitch sighed shakily and tears gathered in his yellow eyes. He looked down, watching the dark and pulsing chains embracing his wrists.

He had ruined everything ...

He laid down on the floor, shivering a bit at the coldness and closed his eyes. He couldn't save them, he was useless, weak, he was scared...He couldn't.

Suddenly, a voice.

_**Open your eyes...**_

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed childishly. He didn't want to obey the good voice, he was going to ignore it, so he squeezed his eyes tightly. He hated the good voice, it always talked to him when the bad things had already happened.

_**Come on, Pitch...don't be a baby, open your eyes.**_

Pitch really didn't want to open them, but something caught his attention. A weird light appeared behind his closed eyelids.

He opened his eyes slowly, fearing it was a bad thing, and blinked to adjust his sight.

In the distance, a metallic silver glow was shining.

_**Take it.**_

_I don't wanna._

_**Pitch!**_

_Geesh! Ok!_

Pitch sat up to get closer to the glow but when he moved the chains clicked against the floor, the horrible sound of being trapped echoed around the cave, and kept him from continuing.

"I can't…" Pitch murmured weakly. He was trapped; he couldn't help his friends, even less approach the silver glow.

_**You can, Pitch...Come on, I believe in you...do it.**_

Pitch shook his head. He couldn't do it, he was good for nothing, that's why Shadow Man dragged him here so easily and was going to do with him who knows what.

_**Come on, lad...You want to be like Kozmotis, don't you? Be strong! I-He would do that.**_

Pitch whimpered silently and obeyed. He ran ( as painful as it was) as much as he could until the chains stopped him. He shouted when the chain in his neck pulled his head backwards.

_**Don't give up, Pitch! Get it!**_

Pitch clenched his teeth and hissed in pain as he stretched. He had reached the limit of the chians of his ankles and fell to the floor

_I can't! It hurts me!_

He was strangling himself while pulling.

Se estaba ahorcando a si mismo mientras jalaba.

_I am scared, I can't do it!_

_**Yes, you can! Come on! Just...hold your breath and stretch as much as you can!**_

Pitch obeyed reluctantly and took a big mouthful of air. He started to stretch, pushing himself with his legs. The chains, as if they were hands, tightened themselves and tried to pull him back, but Pitch didn't want to go back. He wanted to reach the glow!

His arms hurt like hell, he was having a battle with the chains, he stretched, and they pulled him back.

He was so close, so close to reach it! The glow became even brighter and he had to narrow his eyes to not get blind

He gasped when the chains in his neck reached its peak.

**You are not going to do it-you won't reach it-useless-come back-dont fight against us-you won't do it-you are a good for nothing.**

_**You're close! Come on! Continue, Pitch! You have to fight against the Fearlings!**_

Pitch stretched his arm as much as he could, his fingers brushing the metal. With his eyes really wide, he immediately closed his hand in the object and clenched it.

Immediately afterwards, the chaind pulled him back to his place with violence, and the boy ended up face up, looking at what must be the roof, gasping for air terribly and with the object firmly held in his hand.

He smiled tiredly, he wanted to sleep a few minutes...or months, but he had to be awake with Shadow Man roaming somewhere, besides, he wanted to see the object he almost killed himself for.

It was rounded, silver and covered in dust. It smelled like the past, an age of grandeur and beauty as well as destruction and lost. The string was broken, the borders dangerously sharpened, able to cut the flesh of someone if you weren't careful. The rest of the object was intact though, as if the time itself has kept it that way.

Pitch cleaned the dust with his thumbs, dust that darkened one of the biggest secrets in history.

When it was clean, Pitch could admire the beauty of the fine carvings that adorned the object.

Illuminated unexplainably in the darkness, the boy breathed a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

It was a locket.

-.-.-.-

Jack opened his eyes slowly, groaning softly as his body little by little recovered its senses. He was tired, dizzy, as if the energy that was always present inside him had abandonded him...

Jack narrowed his eyes, still not realizing where he was, and unconsciously closed his right hand to grab his staff.

But when he didn't feel the old wood, Jack knew something was wrong.

Opening his eyes suddenly, completely awake, he started to look for his staff frantically, but he couldn't move. He was chained! His hands were above his head and the place was in complete darkness.

He started to squirm, fighting to escape from the chains.

"Jack?" The boy stopped momentarily and looked around. The gray siloutte of Bunny could be distinguish in the dark. The shadows acted like a thin barrier between them, obscuring his sight.

"Bunny...?" Jack whispered softly.

"Jack?" The rabbit looked around until he spotted the figure of the teen.

"Jack! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked with his ears plastered to his skull.

_Not physically..._

"N-no...I'm fine..." Jack said with a shaky voice and a frown.

"Jack?!" It was two voices, obviously North and Tooth. "Are you ok?" They asked at unison.

Jack nodded, but they obviously didn't see him. "Yeah..."

Jack smiled slightly at the sound of Sandy's dreamsand moving

"Guys...what happened?" Jack asked, getting even more worried without his staff. The last thing he remembered was pain..and then darkness…

The teen heard Bunny growl.

"Pitch happened" Bunny growled.

"He used an ancient spell ove rus to keep us motionless…that gave us time to take our weapons…" He explained, anger barely contained in his voice.

"We are trapped! We have to get out of here!" North said, struggling with his slimy but strong chains.

"No, really North?! I didn't notice it!" Bunny shouted angrily.

Both spirits started to fight. Tooth was shouting too, also angry, to make them stop and Sandyjust looked down, more quiet than usual, his usual happy and healthy glow, dim and sad.

**"Ah, but look who is awake..."**

The guardians stopped discussing and shut up, frowning when they saw 'Pitch' appear.

**"I was already wondering if I had killed you…" **

'Pitch' started walking, or floating, no one was sure, around them, Looking at them satisfied and hungry from their fear.

**"It wouldn't have been fun..."**

"Why are you doing this?!"

'Pitch' touched his chin, thoughtful. **"Good question, North...I want power. I want this insignificant planet filled with darkness and fear, I want my Fearlings to steal and destroy each dream, every light of hope in people, I want this world to plunge in darkness, I want to have what belongs to me"**

'Pitch' stopped, pointing at them with his finger.

**"And you 'dear' guardians...are in my way, so, I wil get rid of you"** He said shrugging

"You can't get rid of us, Pitch. While children believe in us, we will be here to fight you" North said firmly and 'Pitch' chuckled under his breath.

"**Maybe your bodies can't die, North...but I can kill you in your inside, I can take away what keep you alive..."**

The guardians minus Jack, paled, knowing exactly hat he was talking about.

**"You see...in all this time I was with you, I learnt things, important things, and really special things about you…"**

"You are talking about our-"

**"Yes, Tooth! Hahaha. Your center, they are more important than I thought. That's what make you guardians, what you protect in the brats, and blah, blah, blah, but, this is what keep you alive, what give your inmortal bodies energy to continue, what keep you from getting weak…And without centers, well…haha"**

Jack frowned. He didn't understand what he was talking about.

**"You see, Jack. I will explain you in this way..."**

The boy heard North give a startled cry.

**"If something happened to your dear North's center…he wouldn't be able to fulfill the work he was chosen for…and he will die, because he subsists of it…What was your center, North?...ah, yeah! Wonder…"**

Jack started to breath quickly, he didn't like where this was heading to.

**"And...if he no longer had something to see wonder?"**

The guardians gasped, their fear irradiating like waves and making 'Pitch' smile satisfied.

He brought his face closer to North's, showing him his rotten teeth in a smile.

"**I will tear off your eyes, North...and you won't be able to see wonder anymore…" **He whispered jovially.

Norte paled and gulped nervously, his thick eyes furrowing with worry while his blue eyes shone with fear

'Pitch' smiled.

**"And for the rest of you...well, I would like it to be a surprise...but because Jack is still curious, I will tell you whatt I plan to do"**

Jack frowned. Stop reading my thoughts! He thought angrily.

'Pitch' approached Tooth, surrounding her hungrily, a look of desire on his face. He stroked her cheek with his bony gray hand.

Tooth closed he reyes tightly, looking away. 'Pitch' put a hand over her crest of colorful feathers, stroking them softly until he pulled one. Tooth hissed with pain.

**"It would be really sad if, like your mother, you lost all your feathers, or not?"**

Tooth shook her head, amethysts eyes welling up with tears. No...He couldn't do that to her!

**"We are going to tear off you feathers, one-by-one"**

"Don't you there hurt her, bastard! You will have to go through my dead corpse!" The rabbit shouted without thinking, blinded by fear and rage.

**"Oh, I know it, Bunnymund...haha, I know..."**

'Pitch''s atention went to Bunnymund, who didn't stop struggling under the chains, squirming.

**"If you are so eager for me to do that…let's do it then…"**

Jack filled with terror when shadows started to surround Bunny, who shouted.

No guardian could see what was happening, but what they saw clearly was how the shadows surrounded their partner in a cocoon, trapping him inside, while he hit and fight to escape desperately.

The guardians gapped.

**"Did you know that nothing is more hopeless than the darkness?"**

Jack growled to himself. It hurt him to here his voice…

**"Those moments when you are in complete darkness, where you don't see anything, Esos momentos en donde estás en oscuridad perpetua, en donde no ves nada, no source of light, of the so called 'hope' to hold to…" **'Pitch' chuckled under his breath. **"Even more when the darkness isolate you, and aside from blind...you are deaf to the world..."**

Jack struggled to look beyond the darkness to his partners, who were insconscious.

What?

'Pitch' had knocked them with nightmare sand,-no-not sand, with shadows, pure darkness.

Jack thought 'Pitch' was gloating over this too much. His anthropomorphic features formed a big and shitty grin…But his eyes were still covered with shadows. Why he didn't let them see his eyes? It was really strange for the young guardian.

He realized that, only Sandy and him were conscious, but Sandy seemed to be closer to the other side.

**"With you, Sandy, I was going to try a new arrow, remember? Similat to the one I almost killed you with years ago"**

Jack shivered

**"But, ha! Due to your current estate..."**

_Estate? What estate?"_

Sanderson Mansnoozie's light was turning off, and a star without light, was a dead star. The happiness that powered the good dreams in his sand was decaying, polluting with desperation, hurt and lost.

**"...I just need a touch...to fill your heart with darkness..."**

The boy with white hair's eyes widened. "No! No! ¡SANDY!" He started to squirm desperately. No! Sandy couldn't suffer the same of years ago! The por guardian had suffered enough.

'Pitch' touched slightly Sandy's chubby chest and a black stain instantly started to expand through his body.

"Sandy!"

The guardian of dreams's eyes got wide, feeling the darkness roaming thorugh his body, but he then closed them, giving up, he didn't have the energy to fight it.

Jack's eyes welled up with tears for his friend.

**"And Jack..."**

The boy turned his head, glaring at Pitch and clenching his fists until they turned white.

**"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack..."**

'Pitch' approached the latter, shaking his head softy **"I still don't know what to do with you, Jack …there are so many options to choose…"**

The boy growled and spat at his face. "I am not afraid of you, Pitch"

Jack knew it wasn't true, he was really nervous, the chains shut down his powers and his staff was no where to be seen, and he felt for the first time in forever so…helpless…like a child.

'Pitch' growled with rage and cleaned his face sourly with an arm, accidentally wiping away the shadows covering his eyes.

Jack gasped, his mouth opening in shock.

"You are not Pitch…" Jack declared, not believing his eyes. He had lived with Pitch for more than a year and he knew how and which were his eyes. Pitch's eyes, as an adult or child, were yellow and silver surrounded the pupil in the form of a sun.

The eyes of..._this, _were freaking red, and far too big to be Pitch's...or even human.

Shadow Man growled wildly, and Jack noticed that he did have the tooth Pitch was missing

The shadow stopped, realizing he wasn't going to get fear from him and smiled. **"You are quite and observer, Jack..."**

Jack smiled triumphally...until realization hit him in the face. He was never Pitch...then...Pitch didn't betray them! He didn't lie! He-he was telling the truth and Jack had always been right!

**"You know...we really need puppets like you...When we get back our body, you will be our Fearling Prince, Jackie…you will obey us just like Pitch will…"**

Jack frowned, grimacing in fear and confusion. "I would never obey you"

"**Oh! I was already told that, Jack, invent something new, but meanwhile, I will answer the same...You will end up giving up"**

Shadows started to crept to his body and Jack panicked.

"Let me go, don't touch me, get off!"

Shadow Man didn't move and waited patiently until the shadows paralyzed his new slave.

Jack squirmed and fought, but the shadows were somehow stronger. They pulled his already chained hand backwards and Jack screamed in pain when his arms twisted weirdly.

He stopped to struggle for a momento to gasp for air, but that was enough for the Fearlings.

With his sharpened claws, they started to destroy his hoodie, leaving small or big cuts in the process.

Jack turned his head, squeezing his eyes and clenching his teeth tightly. He couldn't move, he couldn't move! He didn't feel his legs, one to each side, and if he moved his arms, they were pulled even more, Jack was scared they were going to fall down.

The Winter spirit was trembling with impotence, his pale chest already with bleeding wounds.

Shadow Man smiled evilly and created a sharp dagger of pure darkness. Jack could hear the cruel laughter of the Fearlings. It was the dagger he was going to use with Sandy…

**"Don't close your eyes, Jack...This is going to hurt"**

Jack screamed painfully when Shadow Man realized a deep cut in his chest, digging the dark dagger really close to his heart.

Blood started to bloom from the wound, and started to mix with the black substance that impregnated in his system.

His wrists were next. His hands were twisted the wrong way and that was painful as hell. The monster of red eyes gave to quick cuts, and Jack bit his lower lip to not scream, he wouldn't let Shadow Man to see him cry, but his tears didn't stop streaming down his face

Shadow Man smiled, inhaling his fear like a drug. He lifted Jack's head and cut his forehead, making Jack gasp.

The monsters backed away a bit, content with his work and admired the new funnier way to be in control of someone. The possession was old fashioned, he could make his slave suffer even more.

**"Aw, don't look at me like that, Jack...Look at the bright side! They are going to die, but you will be able to see your friends one more time before you forget them…"**

Jack glared at him. Shadow Man laughed, disappearing in the shadows.

Jack hissed in pain when the first shudder went down his spine, he felt something moving inside him…Tired, he ignored the blood dripping down his cheeks and looked at the locks of hair that covered his foreheard, and gasped in shock.

They had turned black.

-.-.-.-

Pitch titled his head with curiosity. He examined the locket with carefully. It was really pretty, he had to admit.

He tried to open it, but it was difficult, it seemed as if something was keeping him from opening it.

Pitch frowned and used more force to open it, but it didn't matter how much he tried, the object didn't want to be opened!

"Come on...open..." Pitch murmured angrily, wrinkling his nose was his arms trembled slightly.

He bit his tongue strongly and put it over his lower right teeth. Just in the moment where his tongue touched his second lower right bicuspid, the silver locket opened and Pitch laughed victoriously.

"Aha!"

Even if it was fate or luck, Pitch decided not to take his tongue from his tooth while he examined what was inside the locket…

And how great he didn't do it…

Inside the locket, there was a pretty picture of a girl. She lad long black hair, wavy, and disheveled, and two beautiful green eyes that seemed to examine the soul of whom saw the image.

Pitch frowned, he had seen those eyes before...He ran his fingers over the picture slowly, unconsciously pressing his tongue against his little baby tooth…

"Emily Jane..." Pitch whispered

In that moment, a bright golden light appeared behind his eyes, the boy of dark hair's eyes widened impossibly big, golden irises melting away to reveal silver eyes while the blinding light continued expanding.

In his mind, the Fearlings shrieked and hissed, the light burning them until they banished, and freeing memories of a time that he thought was lost for a long time ago.

His baby tooth had retrieved his memories…

Memories of Kozmotis Pitchiner.

* * *

**So guys, this is up to you, leave in the comment if you wanna see /read his memories, they would be 3 chapters, or I just continue. The memories are already done, I just need to translate them :)**

**Please reviewwwww and PM me if you want. See you later!**


	29. ONE SHOT!

**Hi everyone! This is a late oneshot for the anniversary of this story :3 Why publish it right now? Well, in the spanish version I sent an authors note and to make this the same I decided to post it :) The idea was given by The-Unnamed-Artist.**

**This is set before Chapter 24 (When Pitch escapes and gives a nightmare to the boy) and has nothing to do with the actual plot! Just so you know. I hope you like this, and oh! The memories are in process ;)**

* * *

Pitch whimpered softly, as he coughed loudly and tried to get more warmth from the blankets. He felt terrible, burning in a high fever, almost 40 C° and shivers made his body shake. His legs hurt too much and tears ran down his cheeks.

He knew North said a cold took its time, but it has been almost two weeks and he was just getting worse...

**-weak brat-**

And what was worse, the Workshop was even colder than it already is.

Pitch smiled sofly at the memory of how it happened, but his smiled soon vanished when he coughed, a feeling of dizziness overcoming his senses. He groaned.

He shouldn't have played with Jack in the snow today, or any day for that matter...Jack even told him no, but he convinced him to let him have snowball fight, he had been inside for too long and he needed fresh air...

They had built an ice sled and slid from huge snow mountains, in where they built another snowfort (yeah Jack's *would never admit beautiful* singing was once again included).

Pitch had tried to add a tower in the highest part but apparently it was too heavy for the ice to hold and it came down, falling over one part of the workshop, the snow covering the workshop in darkness, and the loud noise startled the yetis and elves. North went out; face red with anger at the culprits, who were still gaping at the accident.

"We...can explain?" Jack tried

"Oh...can you?" North hissed and both boys flinched .

"What are you doing outside, Pitch?! You don't want to get better no?!" He grabbed his wrist rather roughly and dragged him back to his room, in where he had stayed since then.

Pitch sniffed, blowing his nose and then he sighed. He hoped North wasn't angry at them, he hadn't touched the subject since that happened and he was scared of what he thought about him.

Speaking of North...he looked at his clock and hummed. He said he was going to come to give him his medicine...  
Where was he?

He couldn't sleep, something you normally do when you are sick, because whenever he closed his eyes, he had horrible and scary nightmares. He didn't want to play and didn't want to watch TV because his head hurt.

Oh moon this was killing him!

The pain became insufferable after half an hour later and he took the decision of going to find North, the worst thing that could happen was to be sent back to his room.

Right?

He groaned as he sat up and touched a shadow lurking next to the bed for him to use, ignoring the pain hammering against his temples.  
He teleported to where the shadows said North was and smiled a bit when he saw him in the room ...with the other guardians?

"Dad..." he whispered hoarsely, trying to call his attention but he didn't hear him.

Pitch didn't like to eavesdrop, but he didn't like to interrupt either, so he decided to wait.  
He heard Bunnymund complaining about the chilling cold in the workshop and Jack laughed

"Pitch did it. He destroyed our fort and it fell, so clumsy no?"

He heard Bunny growl and muttered something he didn't hear. His cheeks flushed red, not for the fever but with shame.

Pitch fell a sneeze coming and because he didn't want to be heard, he quickly went, sneezing and coughing as much as he needed and then sighed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Should he return? They-they were talking about him and to be honest, he was curious.

**They don't like you, they hate you, they are talking behind your back, useless brat**

Pitch frowned and went with the guardians again, to prove the bad voice his family wasn't talking bad about him.  
But when his hearing focused, he heard Bunnymund ranting with a rather angry tone.

"He's such a bother, why's the little shit always causing trouble. We should just lock him up somewhere! We're busy people mate! We can't always clean his mess!

Pitch clenched his eyes, he knew Bunnymund hated him, but he hoped North would-  
"Hum...I know, I know old friend...is really annoying, always bothering, dah? It just seems boy wants to get attention, be heard in some way, but this is beyond tolerance. Makes life more difficult"

Pitch heard the guardians murmuring in approval, and shook his head slowly, lower lip trembling and eyes welling up with tears.  
North...North thought he was annoying. ..? But...but he was taking care of him...and he-he gave him presents in his first Christmas...and a better bedroom...

**He only has you here out of pity, you are weak, nothing likes you, you are a stupid little brat, can't even heal of a cold...**

"He eats too much candy! His horrible teeth have just gotten worse! They are ugly and I feel so bad when I talk to him"  
Two thick tears fell from his cheeks, breathing heavily to control himself. The boy slowly covered his mouth, touching his pointy teeth.

Were his teeth that horrible ...? Tooth had told him they weren't that bad…

He heard the movement of sand, guessing Sandy was telling them something but from his position he couldn't read what he was saying

"Sandy's right!" Jack's high voice suddenly said and Pitch's eyes widened, bright with tears and he gulped.

_Please Jack...no...You are my friend. .._

"I don't know what his problem is, I always see him wrecking and destroying my snow with his ugly stuff and you don't see me whining and complaining like he does!"

_But it was an accident..._

There was a pause, where Pitch was gaping, frozen to the spot.

"Maybe I should just freeze him and we'll call it a day! We'd never have to deal with him again!" Jack exclaimed happily and Tooth scolded him softly

"Jack..."

"But it is true!" Jack whined, wanting so much to throw a tantrum but instead he wrinkled his nose in disgust, mastering himself. "I hate him! You don't know how tiresome it is to deal with him! Iugh! He is so insufferable! He talks about stupidities I don't understand but what?! I always have to smile and nod because I have to be nice to him!"

"Jack, don't speak like that" North said sternly but Jack stood up

"No! I don't care! I will freeze him! You will see! I will freeze him, i will freeze him! I will freeze him!"  
Bunny snorted and ruffled Jack's hair, earning a pissed off growl.

"It's ok mate, I understand, you will freeze him" then he faced the older guardians. "We all knew Jack hated the ankle biter anyway, and I will help ya to get rid off him"

Jack giggled . "Yay!"

Pitch's cheeks were covered in thick and salty tears by now, he had a lump in his throat, puffy eyes and red runny nose.

"Thank you Bunny! I thought no one noticed it! It was honestly so obvious!"

Pitch had heard enough, sobbing silently, he sniffed and disappeared in the shadows. "Not to me..."

Just when Pitch was gone, Tooth grabbed Jack's and Bunny's ears and pulled strongly. "Jackson, Bunnymund stop joking! Jack O'Lantern is just passionate about his job, and he may be a bit annoying sometimes and I admit that even when his teeth are really uncared, he isn't a bad person and this can be solved talking"

"Tooth!" Bunny shrieked.

"Let go!" Jack finished and the queen let them go, both men rubbing their ears.

"Why do you have to be nice to him, son?" North asked confused, while Sandy was laughing his head off and hitting his belly

"Because Kathy has a really REALLY big crush on him and if I tell something to O' Lantern, he tells Kathy and she and her minions beat me up to pulp" Jack crossed his arms and pouted, floating in the air leg crossed

"Oh" The ex cossack stood up. "Well, I go now friends, you can stay if you wish, Pitch is waiting for me in his room, very sick the boy"  
"Aaw poor baby" Tooth said with her hands over her chest and Bunny rolled his eyes nodding at the door and telling North to just go.

-.-.-

"Why?! Of all the people in the world, why them?!" Pitch whimpered loudly and miserably, curling up and hugging his legs tight to his chest, trying to hide from the world. He was a stupid, for believing they really wanted him, that they ...lo-loved him...  
He knew it! He knew it! But they made him think otherwise with beautiful words and empty promises of love and family.  
Jack's words hurt the most of all. He had told him he was his friend, he even hugged him and smiled and said they would always be friends... He was just acting, North, Sandy, Tooth everyone! Jack was too good to tell him to fuck off; he was too nice for that. Who would want to be friends with a monster anyway?

**We told you so, idiotic boy, no one likes you, you deserve to be alone, for giving nightmares, you are a monster, you are not like them, you are not good, that's why no one likes you, come with us, ugly, weak, short, filthy, sick, why don't you die already?! **

Pitch hid his head between his knees, sobbing his heart out under his bed. It made his back hurt and his clothes were covered in dust and cobwebs, but he felt safer there, no one talked behind his back, he was alone...alone with the bad voice.

**Go away. Escape, brat...leave...you are only here because you are a monster...they don't trust you, the guardians don't care about you, they only let you live here because they have to keep an eye on you...that's why you are still here. You would be in the street, alone like you are right now...Love you?! No one loves a monster, a weak stupid monster. ..Do you want that? To be a captive monster? Little useless brat...leave...**  
Pitch's shoulders moved up and down as his sobs shook his body completely  
He coughed and wiped his nose and the dust made his situation worse

"Shut up! ...Plea-please..."

Pitch was shaking with emotion, he wanted to die... he wanted the pain to go away... While sniffing, he heard footsteps approaching his room.

Jack's words suddenly came to his mind. _"I will freeze him! I will freeze him!" "I will help you get rid off him"_

No! NONONO! They were coming! They were coming for him! The guardians will kill him!  
Panicking, he hit his head against the wood of the bed and touched a shadow to take him somewhere else.  
Where? He had no idea, but he wasn't staying, he wasn't going to live with people who secretly repulsed him.

Pitch screamed as the shadow expulsed him and fell face first to the cold pavement.  
He whimpered softly and sat up, rubbing his bleeding forehead. He looked at the shadow from where he had come through; it was formed by a streetlight in a corner of the street.  
Judging by the names of the avenues, and the accent of the people around, he was probably in Germany.  
And was freezing to death.

**Stupid boy**

Pitch stood up shaking, his sore legs hurting and trembling as he tried to keep his balance.  
He walked slowly and tearfully through the street, hiding in the multiple shadows the night provided so the pedestrians didn't walk through him.  
He didn't have luck though and a casual arm or leg passed through him, bringing him to his knees, shaking and crying in pain. Why was this even more painful than the first time?!

His coughing had gotten worse, it was dry and lasted quite a lot, leaving him breathless and panting tiredly. He sneezed wiping his nose with his sleeve once again.

...What was he supposed to do now? He was alone, he didn't have any family out there waiting for him, and he was just too tired...  
He walked robotically through the freezing night, shivering so much until his grey pale lips and gloveless hands turned blue.  
He felt that his chest was closing, oxygen just couldn't get to his lungs...

**_Pitch...please...go back..._**The good voice said softly, as if it couldn't reach the level the bad voice did.

But Pitch wasn't going back. No, he didn't want to see them again. He loved them, they were his only friends, family, and knowing that they didn't see him like that, would kill him much painfully than whatever they will do to him when they found out he escaped.

The temperature dropped even more and the pedestrians had already disappeared. The boy started crying even louder when more snow started to fall, and he ran. He heard laughter, cruel laughter in the air. Jack was close! He had been discovered! No, please!

With a fever of 40 C° the young boy tripped and fell to the snow, hitting his head first as he fell. Pitch curled up in pain, unable to stand up again. He hugged his legs against his chest, shivering at the snow covering him slowly

"Daddy..." Pitch whispered, tears welling up with tears.

**He doesn't like you**

"Jack..."

**_He will freeze you_**

"North! Why?! Daddyy!" His breath misted and his throat was sore and hurting as he cried at the sky, tears streaming down his face and freezing slightly.  
He shivered until he couldn't shiver anymore and his body stayed unconscious in the snow.

-.-.-  
North walked to Pitch's room with a serious look on his face. The boy had been really sick lately and he really didn't know why. Maybe for spending too much time with Jack , but no one gets that sick...a spirit even less...

The last time he checked the poor boy had 38 C° and increasing. And when sick, he tended to take really stupid decisions...Last time he almost fell from the window…  
He opened the door slightly as to not disturb him if he managed to fall asleep.

"Hello son..." he whispered as he entered and closed the door but saw the bed empty. The guardian of wonder hummed and knocked at the bathrooms door. "Pitch?"

Nothing...

"Pitch, are you in there? Answer me"

Sometimes, his boy would lock up in the bathroom when he was throwing up, he did that a lot recently, as he felt ashamed of the mess. North had told him multiple times that he didn't have to do that, but he continued. But this time no sound came from the bathroom.

He decided to open it and, just like the room, it was empty.

"Pitch!" He shouted at the shadows, unnervingly still. When Pitch was around, they tended to lurk around, moving between his toes.

"Shostakovich ..." North frowned and went to Jack's room, maybe he-

Nothing.

To the library! Maybe he felt better and-

Nothing.

To the kitchen!

Nothing.

To the tv room!

Nothing.

With the yetis! With the elves! Outside!

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

North's breathing got quicker with each empty place. Where was he?!

"Pitch! This is not funny son, come here ...Pitch…" North's blue eyes clenched tightly. Something was wrong; he felt it, in his belly.

He ran with the Guardians who were still in the meeting room, Jack was telling Bunny something about Sophie winning a contest in school when he looked up at him, noticing his worried expression in his usually jolly face

"What's wrong, North?" He asked.

"I can't find Pitch"

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Jack and Bunny instantly questioned, standing up from the couch.

"The show pony must be somewhere mate, I bet he is playing around creating a mess of everything"

"Yeah, but he is sick" Tooth said, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Tooth's right! Pitch has been really bad lately; he could barely stand up when we were playing. I am going to help you North"  
Santa Claus nodded and Jack followed him out of the meeting room. He was terribly worried about his friend, and he felt partly responsible for his cold. He shouldn't have dumped him in snow for hours...  
Pitch was younger than him, or that's what Jack liked to believe, he was his older brother, he had to protect him...  
He searched in Pitch's favorite places, keeping an eye in any unusual movement of the shadows.  
But there was none.  
Tooth and Sandy joined in the search moments later, and soon enough, everyone in the workshop was looking for the youngest spirit  
After useless hours of search, Jack was starting to panic.  
Where was he?! He couldn't have just disappeared!  
Maybe he had been kidnapped! Jack growled.

What kind of person kidnap a sick child?! Jack thought angrily. He swore he would kill whoever dared to touch his friend.

But there was nothing that told them he was kidnapped.

And...if he left?

No, that was impossible. Pitch would never leave, he was their family and had no motives to leave, right?

"North... I can't find him anywhere..." Jack said softly, looking at the older guardian with big worried puppy eyes.

"Jack, we are going to find him, he must he somewhere in workshop" North reassured, but more to reassure himself.

The five guardians were in the globe room, and four of them were looking nervously at the globe.

Sandy was floating over the globe, looking at the shiny fearless lights on it. He knew how sick Pitch had been lately, and if he was in trouble ...he wouldn't survive the night...

Sandy sighed, and, without letting everyone see, he sent dreamsand to every part of the world. No more blocking the children's fears.

He didn't want the guardians to see how much of a selfish monster he was...

Bunny was sitting down on a couch, not wanting to show he was a BIT worried. He was a guardian after all, and knowing a child was in danger, kind of made his heart ache.

Tooth noticed Sandy looking at the lights and frowned. "Um...guys...what if Pitch isn't in the workshop. ..?"

The white haired guardians looked up.

"What?" North asked and Jack flew up with Tooth

"I mean...maybe...he used his shadows... and went somewhere else?"

"Why would he go somewhere else?!" Jack asked, still refusing to believe Pitch went.

"Well, that would make sense..." Everyone turned to look at the Australian voice. "What?! He is sick, almost 40 C° you said, obviously delirious. He was maybe confused or something and went" Bunny said as if it was a matter of fact. "Or the little pest just escaped as the coward he is because he is not really sick. I vote for the second option but you will obviously not agree with me so go with the first option"

Everyone thought Bunny's first option made sense. People spoke and did nonsense when sick or drunk.

Jack groaned, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Then how do we find him?! He could be anywhere in the fucking world!" He cried exasperatedly

"Language" Tooth scolded, still looking at the lights in every continent

"You should have put him the tracking chip I told you about, mate" Bunny said casually, chuckling slightly. Jack pouted angrily and was about to frost him when Sandy blew a whistle.

"Hey! You see, my idea worked Sandy!"

Sandy nodded with a small smile. "Does anyone know if Pitch has a light in the globe?"

After they finished reading what Sandy wrote, their eyes lit up

"Sandy's right!" North laughed. "He is child, he must have light!"

"But North, I don't have a light" Jack said, leaning against his staff.

"Sure you do! You became inmortal being child and you believed so your light is there"

Jack's eyes lit up and flew to see the lights. "Where am I?! Where am I? North you see! I am not here!"

Bunny deadpanned. "Mate, where are we?"

"Uh...North pole?"

"Yeah and where the north pole is?" He said, massaging his temples

"...oh..." Jack flew to the top of the globe and giggled. A soft blue light glowing in the middle.

"Ok, so...how is Pitch's light? Black?"

Everyone looked down, their feet turning in the most interesting thing in the world. They didn't even know how Pitch's, the second immortal boy ever, light looked like

Wow. They really sucked as guardians...

Jack rolled his eyes and started scanning the lights. All of them looked the same. All yellow, the orange light of Mrs. Julie and a blue one on top. Lights went off and new pop up, but nothing looked different...

"You know what?" North said, after useless minutes of staring at the globe

"We won't get anywhere here. Let's divide and find young lad around globe! Dah?" 4 of 5 guardians nodded eagerly

"I go with Bunny! Come on roo!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing Bunny's arm and trying to drag him, but Bunny refused

"Not in your nelly mate! I am not going to find that sneaking rat bag!"

Everyone glared at the Pooka and his ears plastered to his skull.

Once the guardians left, the globe rotated, showing the continent of Europe, and the so, so weak silver light blinking dangerously quickly in Germany

-.-  
"Stupid North threatening to show everyone pictures..." he mumbled angrily, trying to blush at the memories of how he looked like before, but the cold didn't let him.

"Oi! Mate! Stop with this! My ears will fall off!" He cried at the sky, but Jack didn't hear him, too preoccupied scanning the lands and places.  
Jack's nervousness had been affecting all the countries in winter, and had intensified when he got to Europe. He couldn't help it! He was too worried for Pitch... And-and maybe...if the black haired boy was lost, he could know that Jack was close!

"Piiitttccchhh!"

-.-.-.-.-

The boy opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the storm swirling around him.  
He couldn't feel absolutely anything around him. He groaned silently and saw his blue fingertips against the white snow.  
He-he didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to go home! He wanted his dad! He wanted his family back!...but they hated him...they won't help him...

Pitch narrowed his eyes when colorful blurs appeared at the distance.

The...the guardians...

"Guys! Help me! I am sorry..." Pitch screamed, but his eyes widened when he realized no sound came from his throat

"Guys! I am here!" He felt his lips move but his hoarse sick young voice wasn't sounding! Pitch suddenly felt ...something swimming in his throat and he gagged, putting his hands on his neck. He felt the viscose things moving IN his throat and it hurt so much!

The guardians were looking around, talking between them and apparently haven't noticed Pitch.  
The mute boy whimpered, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't feel his legs!

"Jack!" Pitch took all the strength left in him and tried to drag himself towards them, crying and screaming, but it was useless, he couldn't make a sound and for each centimeter he moved, something pulled him back two. His frostbitten arms were complaining for the snow, and slowly they started to give up.

Pitch fell to the snow once again, watching the five colorful blurs disappeared at the distance.

"No...Don't leave me..."

**they don't really care, they aren't looking for you, why would they?! You are a monster, that might me the only reason. Useless, sick brat...you fucked up your-OUR vocal chords, you won't speak again...They will hate you once they find out, sick useless boy...**

He closed his eyes, and his world turned pitch black.

Bunny didn't know how much they have been looking for the troublesome ankle biter. He just knew that when they left, it was night and now it was dawn. It was impossible for the brat to be somewhere visible at this point.

Jack had calmed down a while ago and a gentle snowfall was falling, while the wind swirled around its winter child.

So the land was fudging freezing.

Bunny sniffed the air, trying to catch his scent, and suddenly the pookan warrior caught the boogeyman's scent. Running to not lose it, he followed it to a dead alley, where he stopped, frozen to the floor.

In a pile of snow, a so, so pale grey arm stuck out.

Pitch was under it.

"Crickey!"

Bunny hopped toward the buried boy to get him out, digging his way to him.

Bunnymund, the master of tai chi, the pooka with nerves of steel, screamed in utter shock and plastered his ears to his head at the sight he had in front.

"Pitch! Oh my god mate wake up!" He shouted, shaking the unconscious and frozen boy in his arms. His jet black hair had ice and snow on it and his eyelashes were covered in frost, his pale grey skin was burned by the cold and his lips were blue.  
His hands weren't any better and even when he was wearing a jacket and jeans, the guardian of Hope doubted that could have helped with the cold.

"Bunny! What are you doi-? Bunny..." Jack's voice nervously called behind him and Bunny, hearing the winter spirit's voice, he unconsciously hugged the frozen child closer.

"..PITCH!" With tears in his blue eyes, Jack flew toward him, kneeling in the snow. "I am so sorry! Pitch! Wake up!" Jack was about to touch his cheek when Bunny stopped him

"No Jack..."

"Is he dead...?" Jack muttered so softly even Bunny's ears had trouble understanding

"Mate...um..." Bunny touched his neck, thinking it would be useless. The boy had been all night here it was impossible that-

"He-he's got a pulse! Jack, let's take him to the Pole!" Jack looked up wiping his tears and nodded.

"See you there" he said before shooting up to the sky.  
Bunny cradled the boy to his chest and opened up a tunnel, jumping through it and leaving a yellow flower in the middle of the snow.

-.-.-

"Sh ...he's going to be alright, sweet tooth" Tooth cooed, stroking his hair while Jack sobbed his eyes out on her lap.

"It's my fault! I-I caused the blizzard...I-I"

"Jack, it is not your fault...Pitch was the one who went there..." Bunny said, joining Tooth and stroking his hair  
Pitch was now in the infirmary, wrapped in hundreds of thermal blankets to warm him up.

"What if-what if he forget us again?" Jack asked.

"Then we will treat him better than we did first time" North answered, suddenly entering to the living room , coming from Pitch's room.  
"Is he fine?" Jack asked worriedly. "Can I see him?" He asked standing up.  
"Better, we are trying to fight frostbite but yetis and me believe he still has hypothermia and severe pneumonia"  
Jack nodded sadly about to go to Pitch's room when North put a hand over his shoulder

"Son...You better not go...you know...he doesn't need more cold..."

Jack looked up shocked but then understanding took its place and he slowly nodded. "Kay..."

-.-.-

Pitch furrowed his thin eyebrows in the darkness. Was he finally dead? He was almost sure...he couldn't feel his legs but he didn't feel pain either...

Since when snow fell so warm? But he felt so cold too...

Suddenly a bright light blinded him and his curiosity forced his eyes to open. Hey...he had been here before...

The work shop's infirmary...

His eyes widened when he looked up and saw, effectively, that he was in the workshop again, with the same oxygen mask over his face and blankets till his neck.

But he escaped! He was in Germany, about to die in the snow... Did the guardians bring him back? Why? Where they going to punish him?  
He looked at the window and to his surprise, saw Jack frosting the closed window and then making the frost disappear, just to frost it again.

"Jack..." Pitch tried talking but even when his lips moved, nothing came from his throat. "Jack!" He started coughing and that called Jack's attention, who instantly backed away when he saw Pitch awake.  
"You-You are awake!" He said, a small smile on his lips trying to form but it was quickly erased.

_Keep it together Jack...if you get too happy it will start snowing and you don't want Pitch to get more sick_

Pitch's eyes watered though, looking how Jack's smile disappeared. Wa-wasn't he happy that he wasn't dead?  
Oh yeah...he had forgotten...Jack didn't care, but it hurt him even more now, he wasn't even trying to act nice to him...  
Pitch whimpered and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't talk! The horrible sensation of something squirming in his neck returned and resisted the urge to gag.

"I-I will get North" Jack quickly flew away and Pitch was left alone. He couldn't take his hands out of the blankets to take the oxygen mask off, but he bet that even if he could, he would still need the mask. He felt horrible, so hot and sweaty.

North entered to the room without Jack and smiled softly.

Pitch's eyes widened and tried to sat up, but the dizziness didn't let him.

"Hello son..." he said softly, sitting down on a chair next to his bed and stroking his black locks.  
Pitch winced at the touch, whimpering softly.

"Don't hit me!"

When North didn't get the answer he wanted, he frowned but continuing stroking his sweaty forehead.

"You-you know who I am,right?"

Pitch nodded fearfully

North sighed with relief. "You really scared us there, Pitch...I didn't know where you were...I was really worried for you..."  
Pitch relaxed a bit when he realized he wasn't going to be hit yet. "Yeah, sure"

"Did you say something son?" North asked, he saw Pitch's lips moving but didn't hear anything.  
Pitch shook his head. He had fucked up his vocal chords, hadn't he? What was the reason to continue trying to talk?

"Okay son...do you want me to stay here or you want to rest?"

Pitch growled. "Stop acting like you care! Leave me alone!" That only brought a coughing fit, a painful and dry coughing fit. North patted his back and Pitch tensed again.  
The guardian furrowed his furry eyebrows. This was a déjà vu, Pitch was acting like when he woke up the first time, even worse ...

"Pitch, please, say something, you know that even with mask you can talk"

Pitch closed his eyes and looked down. He shook his head slightly.  
North sighed. "Ok...you are hungry? "

The boogeyman shook his head barely recognizable.

North nodded. "You are going to stay here for some days more son, that way we can fight hypothermia ok?"  
Pitch looked away, tasting the squirming shadows in his throat without wanting. North sighed and stood up, he went to stroke his hair but retreated his hand when once again Pitch flinched away. North nodded, going somewhere else.

And once alone, Pitch's tears finally fell.

Two weeks passed and Pitch didn't look like he was going to talk any time soon.  
He was way better than before, he didn't have a fever anymore and even when his coughing never stopped, he looked healthier. The only problem was that he didn't spend time with any Guardian anymore.

Jack always called him to play, not in the snow, even when he so wanted to but Pitch didn't answer, just shook his head.

He never went out and stayed out of the way for the most part of the time. Sometimes, various Guardians had caught him trying to escape but luckily they always brought him back. The boy silently screamed and kicked but ended locked up in his room anyway. He cried and dig his nails in his arms until he drew blood, but the Guardians didn't know that.

At first, North had told Jack to give him time, that he was probably scared with something, but as days passed, North called all the Guardians. He needed help, his boy was suffering and he didn't even know why he didn't trust him anymore!

"He doesn't want to play with me...and...I just...I don't know! I have tried everything and nothing works..." Jack said, laid down on a couch as if he was with the psychologist.

Sandy shrugged. "Is he better? He isn't sick anymore, right?" He looked at North expectantly and North nodded

"Dah, he is fine, no frostbite and he breathe normally now...but he hasn't talked since he came back..."

"Well, just lock him up in his room if he is so determined to be in there, he isn't a problem anymore is he?" Bunny shrugged and Jack hit him with his staff angrily.

"I wish I could know what he is thinking about, I-I could help him...I can't stand to see him like that..." Tooth was carefully listening to the conversation. She was greatly worried about Pitch too, she missed to see that happy and childish boy

She bit her lip. "In fact, there is a way to know what he is thinking, Jack" She said quietly, fingering with her hands.  
Four pairs of eyes looked up at her and the white haired teen flew toward her.

"There is?!

Tooth sighed. There was no way back. "Yes, Sweet tooth...We, I can see through his recent memories through direct contact with his teeth"

Everyone went silent, processing what had the tooth fairy said

Then North spoke. "And why didn't you say it before Toothiana?!" He screamed angrily and Tooth didn't even blink.

"Because Nicholas" She spat. "If I did this, I would be invading all his privacy, I don't like doing this, I had only used it twice in my immortal life and both were as a last resort "

The guardians nodded, North looking at the floor, a bit ashamed for his outburst.

"And you can see why he doesn't talk anymore?" Jack asked tilting his head to one side

"Yes, I can. It takes a lot of my energy to do so, but I can. We can also see why he is suddenly so scared of us"

"Let's go get him then!" Jack said with a smile and high fived with North.

"It...Is not that easy, Jack..." Toothiana took a deep breath and continued. "He has to be still while I do this as this will hurt him, I will literally be digging into his mind to force his memories out, and in his current I doubt he will want to cooperate"

"Then we will force him to" Bunny said crossing his arms grumpily.

"No!" Jack repied. "He will be scared! We need to convince him to do it"

North put a hand on his shoulder. "I agree with Bunny, Jack..." Ignoring Jack's 'WHAT?!' he continued. "He won't listen...and I know this will be scary for him but it is only way to help him..."

Jack looked at Tooth and Sandy and knew they all agreed with Santa "Ok fine..." he mumbled, still not liking the idea

When they were outside Pitch's room, Tooth nervously said.

"I want you to know that-that I don't like invading private thoughts like this, I don't even see the teeth boxes, so you must know that I am only doing this for Pitch "

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Tooth really seemed uncomfortable with this power of her, and he admired her for doing this anyway.

North gently turned the knob and pushed the door.

Pitch was in his desk, drawing. An elf was his model wearing a towel as a cape and a mask, hanging from the roof with blacksand tied up to his waist keeping him floating in a superman position.

Everyone, even Bunny, smiled when they saw Pitch smile and laugh silently. Suddenly he turned to look at the door and his smile disappeared

"What are you doing here?!" Obviously no sound came and the boy cowered in his chair.

"Pitch, we need you to come with us" North said softly and the black haired boy shook his head madly.

They were going to hit him! He knew they will! Then they will kick him out! Well, Pitch wasn't going down without a fight!

The male guardians advanced toward him and Pitch's back hit a wall, his breathing quick and scared. He dodged North's hands and ran to the door but golden whips tightened around his waist and he was pulled back.

Sandy gently threw him to his bed, and Pitch bounced on it

The scared boy tried to stand up and run away from the Guardians, but North and Bunny grabbed his feet while Jack and Sandy grabbed his hands, holding him down on the bed

He threw his head backwards, crying silently and looked at his left, looking Jack's sad look.

"I am sorry Pitch..." he said quietly and the boy's eyes widened, arching his back, but it was useless

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! I am sorry please!"

Tooth looked at Pitch's face covered in tears and sighed heavily.

_It is to help him._ She reminded herself

Sandy's sand caught Pitch's head and the boy shrieked , looking at the roof scared

Toothiana approached him and ran a hand through his forehead, making him whimper. "I need you to stay still sweetie ok? Just stay calm, Pitch"

Tooth opened his mouth and touched his teeth with one hand, while she put her other hand on his forehead.

'That's it! She will pull my teeth out!'

He started screaming, and for the first time since he escaped, the hoarse and painful scream was heard.

Tooth closed his eyes while focusing all her energy on his memories. Saying Pitch was scared was the understatement of the century.

The boy thought they were going to hurt him, why? She will discover that.

She went back to an important memory for Pitch, which was 3 weeks ago. She saw through Pitch's eyes, he was looking at them when they were talking in the Globe, and her heart sank when she read Pitch's thoughts. He had thought they were talking about him...  
She saw him hiding and running away in his feverish confusion, and after a while of screaming, he passed out in the snow.

She heard different horrible and loud voices mixed with Pitch's thoughts, telling him horrible things, things that made her eyes watered. Pitch had damaged his vocal chords and he was told he wouldn't speak again and the child believed it.

The Tooth fairy queen came out of her trance, gasping for air. The Guardians worriedly looked at her grimace and slowly let Pitch go.

The boy was also gasping for air, tears streaming down his face and his head throbbing madly.  
With the small amount of energy he had, he curled up as a tight little ball, whimpering as he hugged his pillow and tried to disappear . The events of weeks ago were fresh in his mind, and the pain in his heart doubled over

"Tooth..." Jack asked softly, but the fairy didn't answer, as she flew to the side Pitch had curled up in.

"Sweetie...it's ok, baby...Sh...it is ok...Look at me please, sweetie"

Pitch shook his head quickly, covering his head with his arms.

"Tooth?" North asked and the fairy shushed him.

"Baby, please…I am so sorry for what you heard…" She put a hand over his trembling shoulder. "Sweet tooth, we weren't talking about you…" She said softly, her pink eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You were…" Pitch whispered. His voice sounded so bad and sick, but at least he could hear it again.

The Guardians suddenly understood what Tooth was talking about and paled. The conversation they had…

Jack sat down next to him and touched his shoulder, making Pitch look at him

"Buddy...I-I am sorry... Pitch, we weren't talking about you...we were talking about Jack O'Lantern..I would never say you are insufferable..."

"And your teeth are pretty good, sweetie"

"We shouldn't have said that about that dic-"  
Bunny hit the back of his head for the bad word he was about to say.

"OW!"

Pitch wiped his nose and looked up at the guardians. "You-you weren't talking about me? You-you won't freeze or-or hurt me?"

Sandy sighed heavily and North sat him on his lap and craddled his head to his chest

"Of course not, son...Don't you ever doubt that we love you"

Tears fell from Pitch's eyes and he hugged his dad tightly.

After a few minutes, Tooth touched Jack's shoulder. "Sweet tooth, why don't you go play with Pitch in your room, I bet you have a lot to talk about"

Jack's eyes widened and took Pitch's hand. "Oh yeah! Jamie lend me a really REALLY cool game and you gotta see it now!" He squealed dragging the boy out of the room.

When Pitch and Jack left the room, Tooth's smile turned into a worried serious frown

"Well that went well" North said, putting his hands on his hips with a smile

Oh, you have no idea...

"Guys...Something is really wrong with Pitch's mind..."

"What -what do you mean?" Sandy asked worriedly

"There's...some..." The Guardian of Memories sighed heavily. "I think we need to talk about the 'bad voice'..."

* * *

**I hope you liked this and that it keep you gong till I publish again hehe xD Review and see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh my god guys, I am finally back! I know I took too much time, but school is bombing me and it has only been a month since I started! Physics are difficult and I have a math exam tomorrow I should be studying for and I am not, why? Because I needed to publish this chapter for you guys! Now, to the story!**

* * *

_3 years_

"Kozmotis!"

The toddler lifted his head when he heard his name. He stood up from the floor he was playing on and ran to find who was calling him.

"Daddy?" He asked, looking around the big house for any sign of his dad. Finally he found him. He ran to hug him but stop confused when he saw him frowning.

He showed him a paper where he made a drawing. "You scribbled on this?" He asked and the boy flinched with fear. It was a drawing he did for daddy, they were both of them, why was he angry?

"Yes...but is me and you..."

"I don't care, Kozmotis! These were important battle plans and you just fucked up everything!"

"Sowy..." Kozmotis said with his eyes full of tears, he didn't like when daddy was angry at him. He was always angry at him.

His dad, also known as Hadrianus Pitchiner, growled and raised a hand toward him, but closed it in a fist.

"Get out of my sight"

Kozmotis nodded and ran away, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

His daddy was always angry at him, Kozmotis never saw him smile when he was around. The kid didn't understand why, but he must be angry because his mommy went to the stars because of him…

He went to the kitchen with his head down, where he knew his nanny, Adela, would be. She was an old sweet lady, chubby and small, with her hair short and straight. Kozmotis loved her and he knew she loved him too.

"What's wrong, Koz?" She asked when he saw the toddler entering to the kitchen.

"My daddy shouted me...he said I w-w-wuined a paper…" He told her, running to hug her legs.

He heard Adela sigh and she picked him up, giving him a smile while she wiped his tears.

"Don't cry, sweetie, your father won't be angry for too long...are you hungry? What about eating something?"

"Cookies!" Koz giggled and Adela rolled her eyes.

"Cookies will be"

-.-.-.-

_4 years_

Kozmotis was playing with Adela. They were building a huge colorful tower.

"Many people will live here, Adela…" Kozmotis said, tiptoing to put another plastic block in the tower.

"Oh, yes? How many? How many blocks did you put?"

Kozmotis frowned thougtful. He started to count the blocks slowly.

"One…two…three…four-"

While he counted he saw his daddy approaching Adela and said something quickly. Kozmotis didn't understand what, but it sounded important, and then he grabbed his jacket and quickly went.

"Where is daddy going?" Kozmotis asked curiously, his blocks long forgotten.

"He is going to the town for a while, and I am going to give you a bath"

Kozmotis's eyes widened. "NO!"

He started to run but Adela grabbed him and took him to the bathroom against his will.

Kozmotis pouted when Adela let the water run in the bathtub, and she took his clothes off.

"I don't want bath, Adela"

Kozmotis was put in the tub, his pout turning into a smile when he saw his ship and other toys in the water. That distracted him while Adela cleaned his hair.

"Why I can't do it on my own?" He asked, closing his eyes when the water was poured over him.

"Because you daddy wants you to be ready soon"

"Where are we going?"

Adela touched her chin with a finger. "To the birthday anniversary of a really special boy"

"And why?"

Adela laughed and continued to bath him in silence.

Kozmotis pouted again, feeling undignified. Why weren't his questions answered?

Kozmotis was wrapped in a towel and when Adela took him to his room. There, Kozmotis started to hit the floor with his foot repeatedly, impaciently to get clothes. He was too cold!

Because Kozmotis was a big boy, he buttoned his white shirt, he put on his blue coat and sat down on his bed top ut on his dark gray pants.

Adela then helped to tie his black boots and put his golden belt above his waist.

Kozmotis combed his hair, but Adela brushed his hair again and they waited for his dad in the living room.

He was playing with his blocks a while more until he stared to dooze off. He was already nooding with sleep when his dad came back. He was really elegant, according to Adela, who said that with a smile.

"Kozmotis is ready, Hadrianus" Adela said with a small smile. Koz saw his daddy smile. He knew he loved Adela as much as he does, she told him she had taken care of his daddy when he was his age.

"Thank you, really" Said his dad, picking Kozmotis from the floor and carrying with one arm.

Kozmotis snuggled closer to his dad's chest.

"Oh, Hadrianus, you know I do it happily...Are yo usure you don't want me to go? Sometimes you are a bit harsh with the poor baby…"

"I am fine, Adela. I know how to handle the situation…"

Koz frowned and his dad started walking to the door. He said goodbye to Adela with a small bow and Adela did the same, and closed the door.

The boy shivered when the air of the night received him with a cold hug and he looked at his dad, with his dark hair combed backward and his eyes cold and serious. He didn't seem to be affected by the cold and he continued looking in front, his hooked nose wrinkled slightly.

They walked to the port, where there were ships picking and leaving people.

Koz wanted to sleep, but he couldn't while his dad continued moving and waking up accidentally in a harsh movement. He looked at the dark sky covered with stars and sighed. Mommy was watching him from there.

The pilot of the golden ship they were walking to, bowed his head when he saw his dad and pressed a button that made the door to open and they could enter.

His daddy put him down and sat him in the seat. Kozmotis wanted to see through the circular window but his dad stopped him. "Still"

Kozmotis pouted and crossed his arms.

"Where are we going, daddy?"

"Where do I take you, Mr. Pitchiner?" The pilot asked at the same time Kozmotis did.

"Lunanoffs' Palace" Answered his dad and the pilot nodded. Then he looked down at Kozmotis. "We are going to see the Tsar and the Tsarina, it is the eighth birthday of Prince Apollo"

Kozmotis counted with his fingers. "He is eight?"

"Yes"

"Can I go see through the window now?" He asked and after a long moment, his father sighed heavily and nodded

Koz giggled and approached the window, kneeling on the seat to look at the stars, constellaions and other ships flying by. The dark space was illuminated every certain tranche by super powerful light poles, for pilots of spaceships and boats to not get lost or attacked by surprise by Fearling. His dad had told him they were bad and ugly creatures, and that he fought them with the army that he had in charge. He had told Kozmotis he would be a soldier too, and that his training would begin when he was a little older.

Kozmotis didn't know if he wanted to be a soldier, but if his dad was a soldier, then it was good to be one.

The toddler sighed, his face plastered to the window to look better. After sometime looking at the dark space, the little boy got bored and sat down again, snuggling closer to his dad, tired. Before falling asleep, Kozmotis felt his daddy's hand stroking his hair…

Kozmotis woke up startled when his dad shook him, a bit strong if you asked him. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked at the circular window again, from where two huge white towers appeared.

"We here?" He asked, still tired and confused.

"Yes, Kozmotis. We are here"

The spaceship finished to descend and Koz looked at the towers with the awe only a kid could show. It was a palace! With tall towers white and flags that waved in the tallest part.

The door of the ship lifted and Koz waited patiently for his dad to pay the man so he could go down. When he did, he ran away giggling and stopped in front of the doors of the palace, looking at the imposing estructure in front of him. There were many gardens around, with funny fountains that had water and many women and men with really beautiful gowns and suits, they bowed their heads respetously to the guards in the entrance before going up the huge stairs that would lead them to the ball room.

"We are going there?" Kozmotis asked, pointing at the entrance of the palace.

Hadrianus nodded. "When we are there, we are going to see the Tsar and the Tsarina, Kozmotis. I want you to behave in front of them you understand? Remember to bow your head to greet them. It is disrespectful to not do it and as my son and future General, I want you to be respectful to your Tsar…and Prince Apollo too, because he will be Tsar when he is older, understood?"

The toddler nodded even when he didn't understand half of it...

His dad took his hand and both entered to the palace.

"Hop, hop, hop!" Koz said each time he jumped a stair.

Music was the first thing Koz heard when they entered to the crowded place. The soft music played in the background, many times lost in the conversations of the people

Kozmotis was guided bewtween the crowd to reach the other side of the ball room where the boy saw a man wearing a lightblue and white suit and a woman with funny hair and a long dress, with many golden bracelets and necklaces.

His dad made a reverence, putting a knee on the floor and bowed his head exaggeratedly. Kozmotis imitated him as best as he could, but it seemed it wasn't enough, because the people with funny clothes chuckled.

_I don't want to be here._ Kozmotis whimpered softly and hugged his dad's leg. He heard him chuckle nervously.

"Good night, my Tsars...Thank you for the invitation. "He said politely, looking down a bit as he said so.

"There's nothing to thank, Hadrianus...Oh, I see you brought your son with you" The Tsar said with a small smile. He knelt in front of Kozmotis, who observed from the corner of his eye.

"Kozmotis, right?"

Koz pouted, he had laughed at him, he dind't want to see him, and hid his head on his dad's leg, hoping he tell the man to let him alone, but the only thing he did, much to his displeasure, was to separate him from his leg.

"Kozmotis, your Tsar is talking to you"

The kid glared at his dad as serious as a four year old could, and then at the fancy man with fear.

"Worry not, Hadrianus…he is just a baby" He said softly, stroking with an engloved hand Koz's cheek, who blushed slightly. Koz looked at the weird gray eyes of the man.

Suddenly, the Tsar stood up and ruffled his hair, looking at his dad with a big smile. "I hope you enjoy the party, Hadrianus, my son won't take much longer"

Koz saw his dad bowing again but he didn't do it. He had been laughed at for doing it, so he would never do it again.

Luckily his dad didn't notice his act of rebeldy and took his hand, marching to another part of the party.

"I don't like them, daddy" Kozmotis said softly

Hadrianus sighed heavily. "Keep it to yourself, Kozmotis. You have to be respectful, understood?"

Kozmotis nodded.

"Now, we are going to go with some friends of mine, all of them with high ranks in the Army, I want you to behave in front of them"

Kozmotis nodded again.

His dad took his to his friends and he gave them a big smile, and both shook their forearms, a costum Koz was just learning. According to what he understood, if you didn't know the person or you were saying bye, you bowed, but if you do knew them, you could shake forearms. But he didn't understand why his dad knelt in front of the Tsar, it must be another rule he should learn…

His train of thought was interrupted when he almost tripped with the foot of a man.

He sat down on the floor next to his dad, looking at the adults talk about things he didn't understand.

"Daddy, I want to go" He said, untying his dad's boots.

"No, Kozmotis" He said coldly, not even looking down.

"I am bored!" Kozmotis whined loudly, pouting and pulling his dad's pants, but he only earned a blow behind his head.

"Enough, Kozmotis! We are not going" He shouted, and Kozmotis froze to his spot, tears started to fell from his eyes but when he started to sob his daddy hit him again and he shut up, rubbing his wet eyes with his fists.

"Hadrianus, don't you think you are a bit rough with the boy?" Said one of his daddy's friend with a sad face. " I mean, the poor lad must be bored, the Prince is taking a lot"

"Then he has to learn to be patient. It is the only way to turn him into man and a good soldier one day"

"He is not to blame for what happened…" Another man said calmly.

"Neither is she..." Answered his dad. Kozmotis sniffed. He supposed he was talking about his mommy, because when he arrived, she went, or something like that he understood from Adela…He walked away from his dad, but not enough as to lose him, and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and sucked his thumb quickly.

Why daddy didn't love him? Why he didn't smile with him like he does with other people?

He hugged his knees and continued sucking his thumb nervously while tears streamed down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the music and whispering stooped and he heard a boy talking. Kozmotis couldn't care less about him, so he covered his ears angrily, hiding his head between his kness. Everyone clapped when he stopped.

His dad approached him and Kozmotis smiled, asking him if they could go home now.

"Erm, no, not yet, but let's go to a place where you won't get bored, very well?"

Kozmotis nodded and took his daddy's hand to stand up.

They walked among the tall men and women until they arrived to a door. There, some women wearing white bowed their heads and opened the door.

"He can stay here until the party is finished, right?"

"Of course, General Pitchiner"

Kozmotis looked at his dad in shock. He was going to leave him here alone?

"Don't leave me…" He begged, big silver with blue eyes welling up with tears.

Hadrianus knelt in front of him. "Look, Kozmotis. You are a brave boy, right? You need bravery to be General…"

"M brave"

"Good. You will be better here than there, trust me. You will-uh- have fun and probably make friends. I will come to pick you up later"

"You promise?"

"On my soul. Now, behave well, I don't want problems"

His father bowed at the young maid and returned to the party, his boots clicking against the inmaculate white floor of the palace, his neat black uniform standing out in the white hall and his red cape waving behind him.

Kozmotis entered to the room and smiled slightly. There were so many toys! And…so many children too…They were older than him, because they were taller and played and chatted among them in groups

The boy wanted to go play with them, but he was scared, his heart beated fast and his cheeks warmed up when someone looked at him. He had discovered he was hella shy.

He looked down, his lower lip trembling slightly. After a few minutes thinking where to go, he decided to go to a table to play with the blocks. His thought was destroyed though, because a boy running tripped with him and Kozmotis ented up on the floor.

He was tired, he was hungry, he wanted Adela, his dad abandoned him and he dind't know anyone, and his arm was hurting. He whimpered softly, followed by a sob, and another, until he was fully crying.

"Hey! Watch where are you-!...Why are you crying…?" The boy with black hair asked. He had a huge book in his hands, and his angry expression turned into one of confussion when he saw the toddler

"You hit me!" Kozmotis accused him crying, but the boy didn't even blink, still looking at him with serious gray eyes.

"You were in my way. And I couldn't see you" He shrugged.

Kozmotis realized no one would come to pick him up and comfort him so he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt and stood up, glaring at the taller boy.

"Say you are sorry, Adela says you always say sorry when you do something wrong"

"…So-rry?" The older boy said confused, as if he had never heard the word before. The toddler smiled, happy because he receive his apology, and looked at the taller boy.

"What's your name?"

The confused posture of the boy quickly turned into a serious one, cleaning his neat suit from any wrinkle or stain and stood up straight. "I am Prince Apollo Lunar Lunanoff XI, heir to the throne and future Tsar of the constellations"

Koz blinked. "Your name is too long…M Kozmotis…Kozmotis Pitch-Pitch-i-ner"

"You are General Hadrianus's son?" The young prince asked with a curious look.

Kozmotis nodded eagerly. "Yeah! ...He says I will be a soldier like him! Is it fun to be a soldier? Are you going to be a soldier?"

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why were you running from them? The kids there were laughing at you? They didn't want to play with you?" Kozmotis asked, apparently surprising the prince.

"Ah-ah, well-I-um-not...No-ah...They don't deserve my attention…" He finally said, putting his arms behind his back making the toddler giggle.

"I like you! I dessert your attention? Can we go play?!"

Apollo covered his mouth as he snorted. "Deserve, Kozmotis...and yes, I think you do...Come on, child"

Kozmotis nodded with a big smile and followed his prince to secret door.

"Where?"

"We are going to sneak into the party..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 years._

He didn't want to go to school! He absolutely hated the idea! But everyone in his house was excited about it.

He was wearing his uniform, Adela said he looked handsome. It was a lightblue shirt, dark gray pants and black shoes.

He entered to his class with his head down. There were many children there and his teacher received him with a smile when he entered. He quietly sat down in a table, looking at his partners play, his heart clenched painfully, he wanted to play too, but he was embarrass to ask…

The classes weren't boring at least, they painted, drawed and coloured, something Kozmotis did very good.

The bell rang eventually though and everyone had to go outside. All the kids but Kozmotis exited the class laughing and running everywhere.

Kozmotis reluctantly followed them and stayed in the middle of the playground, wondering what should he do now. He wanted to go play, but the kids were using the swings.

He decided to go explore then. The patio was big, and full of grass and flowers everywhere.

There weren't many children playing in the grass and Kozmotis thought it was the perfect place. It wasn't that he dind't want to go with the other children, but in his short life of five years he hadn't interacted with many people that weren't Adela or his father…oh, and that funny boy in the Palace.

Something called his attention, the bushes were moving.

He frowned with fear, about to go, but then saw something jumped out of them, or rather someone.

It was a little girl, she had dark brown hair, short and curly, with pretty green eyes...not that Kozmotis had thought that, girls were icky, iugh.

The girl was talking to herself and when she saw Kozmottis, she glared at him, making the boy back away in fear. He didn't have time to run though because the girl disappeared. Kozmotis frowned confused and turned around, noticing seconds later the girl had teleported in front of him with an angry expression. Kozmotis jumped and screamed.

"What are you doing here?! This is my ship! Were you spying on me shadow boy?!" She shouted at him, their noses touching each other.

Kozmotis shook his head, scared.

"Ah, ok!" The angry expression of the disheveled girl turned into a smile. "I have never seen you before, are you new? Do you want to play with me? Do you like the ships?"

Kozmotis blinked in shock.

"What's wrong? You don't talk?" The girl asked.

Kozmotis didn't know what to tell her! Oh, stars he probably looked like a fool!

"I know how to talk"

"Great! You want to play then? We are in a ship! About to sail to visit all the constellations and galaxies!"

Kozmotis smiled and nodded. The girl smiled too, showing him her a big smile with a missing tooth

"My daddy has a ship and he sails through aalllll the cosmos, he sells pretty things to really, really important people and I will be like him when I am older!" She informed and Kozmotis smiled

"My da-My father is the General, he directs the army to...fight evil..." the last part made him frown for some reason.

"Your daddy is a soldier! Great! Ok,ok are we going to play or what?" She asked, hitting his arm with more strength than necessary and they started to run around the garden, laughing and inventing a story about how they saved some soldiers whose ship had been attacked

The bell rang, and both stopped their game.

"Hey, I like you! Do you want to be my friend? I am Esther by the way"

The boy's chest grew with hope and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure!"

"¡Great! I will see you later then, boy!" She ran away but then stopped.

"Wait, boy, I don't know your name"

"Kozmotis, Kozmotis Pitchiner" he said, still smiling.

Esther approached him and took off something from her neck. It was a necklace with a black pendant with the shape of the moon.

"Look…You and me are best friends now, and we should never ever forget that!...See, I have a star" She pointed at the other necklace still on his neck.

"Well, I have to go, good bye, Kozmotis!" She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and went, leaving Kozmotis in the middle of the empty patio, with a small pendant in his hand and the face completely red.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 years_

Today was supposed to be a great day. It was _Oktobris _31st, his birthday, and he had been waiting for it all year.

He hadn't counted on the sudden rebellion of some Nightmare Men in Aconcua, a region in the south part of their system, it was a group of asteroids where many families lived.

His father obviously had to go, even when Kozmotis pleaded him not to.

Hadrianus had been planning strategies with his men, among them his cousin Franciscus, to attack the Shadow Men, when Kozmotis interrupted him.

"Father...please...you said you would be for my..." He had said, trailing off when he noticed him sighing and massaging his temples with both hands. Kozmotis knew his dad wasn't really fond of his birthday, which, besides being the day his only son came to this world, was the day his wife died giving birth to him.

Yes, Kozmotis already knew. He still didn't understand what exactly happened, but he knew it was his fault, and that was why his dad didn't love him…

"You know I have to go, Kozmotis...but I will be here in a few weeks" He said with a small smile, but the boy was still doubting.

"Do you promise?"

Hadrianus ruffled his brown hairs with a tired but present smile. "On my soul. Now, let me ok, yes?"

Was what he said and Kozmotis obeyed.

His dad had left yesterday, so now he was alone in his house, with Adela of course, but he had been hoping to spend time with his father…

He returned from school, entered to his room quietly and left his backpack on the floor, and frowned, looking curiously at the object on his bed.

It was a present...Wrapped in red paper and had a note

-For:Kozmotis

-From: Dad

Kozmotis smiled when he saw it was from his father and opened it carefully.

It was a stuffed horse! He loved horses! The animal was dark brown and its mane and tail were black.

This was strange for Kozmotis. His dad didn't let him have stuffed toys, why was he giving this to him now?

Inside the box where he found the toy, was a smal letter. Kozmotis frowned a bit worried, but he was the best in his class and he knew he would be able to read the letter

_Kozmotis._

I apologize for not being there in your birthday, but you know that when there are problems, I have to go, even more when thousands of lives depend on you

I know you like horses, I hope you like this one too, its the best I could find...I don't know if you still like stuffed toys...I hope you do..

Behave in school and obey Adela, I will see you again in two weeks

-Hadrianus.

Kozmotis smiled with wet eyes and folded the letter in two, putting it inside the drawer of his desk.

He grabbed the toy and examined it with eyed bright with tears. His dad must love him...he remembered his favorite animal and even gave him a present...he hugged the animal tightly in his chest, his tears falling over it

His daddy gave him this; it was the most precios thing in the universe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_8 years_

"Where are we going? Father? Father,father, father, father" Kozmotis said repeatedly, pulling his dad's sleeve

Hadrianus practically growled and threw away the boy's small hand. "I heard you the first time,Kozmotis" He spat and Kozmotis looked down, scared.

His dad was in a particular bad mood today, he got angry and pissed off at everything Kozmotis did…more than usual.

"You will see when we are there"

Kozmotis remained silent and followed his dad quietly, not wanting to piss him more.

After a few minutes, they arrived to a crowned park kilometers away from his house. There were many children playing and running around, most of them were playing with their fathers.

Kozmotis smiled slightly, looking at those kids for more than necessary. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and played with it nervously. He felt his heart clenching painfully, a small hope rising inside him.

"We are going to play together, father?" He asked sheepishly. He really hoped the answer was yes, he wanted to play like those kids.

"Play? No, Kozmotis, we are going to train here"

"Train?"

When they were really far away from the happy sons and fathers, Hadrianus threw him a sword. Kozmotis's eyes widened and tried to catch it, but after trying to grab the sneaky sword, it fell to the grass

He looked at the sword and then at his dad, and at the right momento, because he saw him sigh heavily, massaging his temples.

"Oh, stars...We have a lot to do...It is my fault for not starting sooner with you…Pick up the sword"

Kozmotis nodded and did as told. It looked like a real sword, but it was made of dark wood.

"Ok, Kozmotis, listen here. As you can see, this is not a real sword, it is called a shinai. If you want to be General some day, or at least a soldier, you must know how to use a sword correctly.

"Why are we going to train in the park though?" Kozmotis asked, feeling his cheeks warming up under the curious glances people gave him.

"The training room of the barracks are occupied and this was the only place I could thought of…Now, on guard" His dad said, pointing at him with his own sword.

The kid obeyed, imitating his dad's position.

"Lift your sword, stand up straight, separate your knees!"

Kozmotis did as told, but it dind't matter how much he tried, his dad always get angry.

"Kozmotis! Bent your kness for the galaxies' sake!"

The kid's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't do it, he couldn't, he was useless, he would never be a soldier, he only made his dad angrier.

"Ok, boy...Look at me" Hadrianus stretched his arm holding the sword, bending his knees. "Do what I do"

Kozmotis stood beside him and carefully did it. Apparently his posture was the right one because Hadrianus nodded slightly. Kozmotis smiled with pride.

"When you do an offensive movement, you move your front leg to the front bending your knee just a bit and extending the sword arm to touch the other person. To stop an attack, you move the sword this way" He showed him how it was done. "Now, I will attack you and you have to stop me, ready?"

Kozmotis shook his head quickly but his dad attacked anyway. He shrieked when both woods touched each other and he let it fall

Hadrianus sighed and looked at Koz. "But don't let it fall, Kozmotis!"

Kozmotis gulped and picked up the fallen sword.

The little battle started and Hadrianus attacked with tangible anger. Koz didn't understand why was he acting so harsh with him. He wasn't the enemy!

The sharpless point of the sword unded up digging in his chest aand stomach with force and tears immediately appeared in his eyes. He tried to stop his dad from hitting him more but it was imposible, he was too strong.

"S-Stop!" He begged. "Don't hit me more, daddy! It hurts!"

Hadrianus stopped to look at the boy, who seemed to be trembling while whimpering. "You are so weak, Kozmotis! You don't look like my _son_"

Those words pierced his heart more than any dagger. Kozmotis rubbed his eyes with his fists and stayed silence the rest of the training, getting hit by the sword and trying to stop them in vain.

After what seemed days of horrible and tiring training, Hadrianus finally stopped and told him it was time to go home.

The boy nodded, breathing deeply to keep the unshed tears in his eyes before his father saw him. He didn't like when he cried, and now that he was angry even less.

Kozmotis walked behind the tall man, rubbing delicately his hurting belly, he felt sad, he was so bad at this, and probably a horrible soldier as well…

He looked to his left and saw some kids running toward a man wearing black and white, who was pushing a small cart. He was selling sweets! And the best of all, ice cream! He had always wanted toe at sweets, but his father never let him.

"...May I have one, father? Please..." He begged softly, pulling his shirt's sleeve to call his attention. His father looked confused and then at the seller.

"Are you crazy? I won't let you eat that shit, if you are hungry, there is food in the house"

"But-"

"Besides, you don't deserve it" That being said, he put a huge hand over Koz's shoulder and guided him home

Kozmotis looked at him pleadingly for a while more but gave up, it was useless, and he was right, he dind't deserve it. He had to do everything perfect if he wanted to deserve something…He swore in that moment that from now on he would do everything perfect, he couldn't fail, he had to do everything right always, because that way, his father would feel proud of him.

"I promise I will improve..."

"I hope so"

-.-.-

"Kozmotis!" Esther shouted from somewhere, she sounded worried, but Kozmotis couldn't place from where her voice came. He was dizzy and confused, his mouth hurt alot.

They were in the park playing tag, and as the clumsy person he is, he ran against a tree, but not only that, he hit his head against another tree and when he felt face first to the floor he swore he heard his chin breaking.

The girl ran toward him, a serious look on her face but obviously trying to hold her laughter. Kozmotis looked at her from his position in the grass.

"You ok?" She asked, taking his arm and helping him stand up.

Koz was about to answer when he felt a little thing in his mouth and spat it to his mouth.

He shrieked in terror when he saw blood in his hand and a little white thing in the middle.

"AAAAAAHHHH! ESTHER! LOOOOOKK!" He shouted terrified to the green eyed girl, who frowned worriedly, but then burst into laughter.

"How can you laugh in a momento like this?! I am going to die!" Kozmotis moaned, he was still poking at his mouth to see if the blood continued coming, and efectively, it was.

"Your tooth just fell, Koz. Calm down"

But that only made Koz shriek even more.

Esther looked at him. "It is the first time your teeth fallo ut…?" Kozmotis nodded.

"That's weird...I lost my first baby tooth when I was five…"

"Ba-baby tooth? What do I do?!"

Esther thought for a bit, stroking her chin until he answered. "Let's go to your house so you can clean the blood, then we see what to do next"

Kozmotis agreed with the 8 year old and they left the park to walk to the house of the General's son.

"It hurts..." Kozmotis whimpered miserably and his friend giggled.

"Is normal, it hurt me a bit too, but this front teeth and this-" She pointed to her premolar. "Are adult teeth!"

Kozmotis touched with his tongue the empty space in his gums and shivered.

"Your teeth was loose before?"

Kozmotis hummed, thinking in how much it hurt him toe at and that his tooth felt weird. He nodded.

"And why didn't you tell your dad?"

Kozmotis was silent for a moment until he shrugged.

When they finally arrived, Kozmotis opened the unlocked door and both entered. Koz wanted to find Adela so she can help with this mess but they were received by no one more than his father.

"Good morning, Esther" His father greeted her with a small smile, bowing his head and Esther smiled, bowing too. Kozmotis looked at them with an angry expression. They seemed to ignore he was bleeding to death.

"Oh! Mr. Pitchiner! He had an accident in the park! We were playing tag and then shoosh! Kozmotis bumped against a tree and look!" She exclaimed loudly and gesturing what happened, making Hadrianus smile.

Hadrianus examined his son and Kozmotis looked down, showing him his tooth. "It fell..."

The General tried to keep a serious look on his face, but he failed. He snorted, once, twice, and then he burst out laughing.

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA! Just that?! HAHAHA! Kozmotis, that is normal!"

"You see!? I told ya!" Esther stuck her tongue out

Hadrianus guided Koz to the closest bathroom so he could wash his dirt covered face and spat the bit of blood left. His dad was laughing all the while and Esther observed with a mischievous smile.

"Now, Kozmotis...That is natural, children lose their teeth so they can have stronger ones…You didn't tell me you had a loose tooth" He asked while Koz dried his face.

"…I didn't know what was happening…"

"Fine, but everything is ok now. Go out and do something productive"

Esther giggled and before his father could go, Kozmotis cried. "Wa-wait! What do I do with this?" He asked, talking about his tooth.

Hadrianus shrugged. "Throw it away, it is no longer useful" Then he went.

Koz nodded and was about to throw it to the trash can when Esther stopped her. "Don't throw it, why aren't you keeping it?"

"Keeping it?"

"Yeah! My mommy keeps all my baby teeth"

Kozmotis ran a hand through his face. "And why would my father want my teeth?"

"As memories! My mommy says each one contains a special memory, besides, I lost my five teeth in a different way" Esther smiled, making Koz smile too.

"I think I know where to put it…come on" They both walked around the big house and went upstairs to Kozmotis's room, where Kozmotis started to search something in his drawers.

Esther sat down on the chair and started to spin. "Your room is a mess"

"Irina and Araceli are in their rest day and Adela said she won't clean my room" Kozmotis shrugged and Esther rolled her eyes.

"Aha!" Koz said. He pulled out a little box, long and golden with beautiful decorations.

"It's so pretty..."Esther murmured softly, her green eyes widening.

Kozmotis smiled sadly. "It was my mother's…it appeared in my room one day, it is empty so I can put the baby tooth here"

He opened the box and the red velvet lining appeared. He put the little tooth there and closed it, hiding it from the eye.

"Great! What do we do now?"

"Let's go play outside and do something productive!" Said the girl, deepening her voice to imitate his dad.

Koz laughed and ran after his friend, with a nice feeling in his chest. One way or another, his mom was watching his tooth...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_10 years_

Kozmotis sighed. They were walking to their houses, she lived really close to his house, all the way back home, the girl hadn't stopped complaining about a teacher she hated because he sent her out of his class after she ' politely' told him his class was boring.

"But-urgh! I hate him! I didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed, opening her arms exaggerately and almost hitting Koz in the face.

"Well, I don't think that 'Your class sucks, I hope one of your projects explode, kill you and you get suck by a wormwhole so we don't have to see you or your silly subject of Physics qualifies as 'politely'" Kozmotis answered calmly. They were in the same classroom, he was a direct witness.

Esther rolled her eyes and blew a lock of her hair out of her face. "Yeah, well, he told me that if I wanted to return to his class, which in fact I don't thank so much, I had to go with my parents. I wouldn't say anything but it would affect my grades so…"

Kozmotis smiled slightly. "Everything will turn out fine, Esther…" He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. Stars! He had forgotten that he had to arrive early to go to the barracks with his father today!

"Esther, I have to go, I am sorry, I completely forgott!"

"What?"

"I had to arrive early, my father told me he would teach how to ride a horse today"

Esther nodded and quickly frowned. "You don't know how?"

"...No...and you?"

"Yup! My dad taught me and Yannick last year" Yannick was her younger brother, he was three years younger, with the same green eyes, but really different when it came to personality.

"Your dad is the General and you don't know how to ride a horse…" She singsonged with a mocking smile.

"Stop! He was really busy with other business so now if you excuse me, I have to run, I will tell you later how it went" He smiled and waved at his friend, who rolled he reyes and waved back.

Kozmotis began to run a second later, a worried expression plastered to his young face.

He hoped he wasn't late, he would be in trouble if he was…

When he bumped against his house's dorse, he couldn't breathe, he fell his tie choking him and his lungs about to escape from his mouth. He was about to knock when Adela opened it.

"Lad! Where were you?!"

"Am I late?" Koz asked, breathing again.

"What do you think?! Enter!" The boy quickly obeyed

"I have been telling your dad you are in your room taking a shower, but that you had a problem and you are coming in a bit. I will try to distract him as long as posible, but run lad!"

Kozmotis practically flew upstairs, being careful not to be seen by his dad. He changed his clothes in time record, taking off his uniform to put on a short sleeved shirt, dark pants and high boots. He washed his face and because he couldn't take a shower now, he just put his head in the sink and let it run, wetting his brown hair so his father thought he took a bath"

As soon as he finished, he ran downstairs to find his dad in the living room, pacing back and forth.

"Until you finally appear, Kozmotis!" His dad shouted,opening his arms with impatience.

"I am sorry father, I delayed in the shower. He replied, looking at Adela from the corner ofhis eye.

"Ok, but let's go now, I have other things to do, you aren't the center of the univers, young man"

Kozmotis waved at Adela, murmuring a soft thank you, before following his dad to the door.

Both walked a few meters to get in the spaceship that was waiting for them and then set sail to the academy of horse riding of the Army.  
These airships were the most common means of transportation that existed at the time when you talked about short distances, even if it was in the planet or to other planets. If it was a long trip, like between galaxies, wars or commerce, big and powerful ships were used. They had beautiful structures with big sails and powerful engines.

Esther's father, Alphonse, had taken them some months ago to see his ship and he even took them to a ride!

They arrived to the place after some minutes and Koz looked at the white walls of the place, the coat of arms of the Lunanoff in the entrance.  
The guard in a small cabin lifted his head from the small tv and when he saw Hadrianus glaring at him with all he had he ran to out to open the black gates.

"My General!" The guard saluted, stretching his right arm and putting his feet together.

His dad answered stretching his right verticallly. Kozmotis rolled his eyes and both entered.

The place smelt funny, but his dad didn't seem to mind, he must be used to it. Kozmotis wrinkled his nose though, and covered his nose with both hands

"Iuck"

His dad rolled his eyes at him. He noticed his dad was wearing his bracer. It was a really cool device that he didn't want to buy him, it was used it message, or call someone. It even had games!  
His dad was talking to someone about something important, because he had a grimace of disgust in his strong and scarred face.

Despite the smell, the academy was big, with many green areas and trees everywhere.

The sky was a beautiful light blue, with clouds pushed by the air.

Finally, neighing and snorting started to get louder, mixed with the strong voices of the riders  
They were finally in the stables! Kozmotis was already sweating, putting back his wet locks of hair out of his face

A young man or probably a teen, approached them with a gentle smile in his tanned face.

"My General" The boy greeted, bowing his head and Hadrianus nodded.

"What brings you here, General Pitchiner?" He asked, drying his hands in a white towel now black

"My son had spent enough time not knowing how to ride a horse, I thought he could learn now while I finish my duties"

The young man looked at Kozmotis with a smile, and the child flinched away, his shyness betraying him one more time.

"Hello, Kozmotis, I'm Aleksei, are you excited to learn how to ride a horse?" Aleksei asked eagerly.

The boy frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Aleksei giggled. "Your daddy talks a lot about you" Kozmotis glanced at his father. He really talked about him to other people? His dad was looking somewhere else, as if Aleksei's words didn't matter.

He stood up and and looked at Hadrianus. "Do you need me to teach him, General Pitchiner? You know I am the best here" Aleksei said with a bit of smugness.

"Yes. I don't have time to teach him. Take care of him while I finish my supervision"

The young man nodded and Kozmotis looked at his dad hurt.

"I-I thought you would teach me, father…" he said softy.

"I was, but a problem arose and I must leave. You will be fine with young Aleksei, I will come in a few hours"

He looked at the horseriding instructor with a cold look. "I am looking forward to seeing him riding a horse when I come back"

Koz saw how Aleksei gulped and quickly nodded. With that said, he quickly returned by the path they previously followed, answering a call of his bracer and shouting at the person of the other side.

Aleksei sighed in relief and looked at Koz. "Wow, your dad is quite scary, isn't he? Well, do we start?"

Kozmotis nodded quietly. Aleksei put a hand over his shoulders and guided him to where Kozmotis thought were the stables.

"How old are you?"

"T-t-ten"

Aleksei nodded with a smile. "I will show you something you will like! But when we are in, you must be calm and not be too noisy, ok?"

Kozmotis nodded eagerly, anxious to see what was inside. The young man took out a silver key and opened the doors and Kozmotis' eyes got wide.

"Sh..." Aleksei whispered and told him to enter.

There were many baby horses! They were so cute! Kozmotis ran to see a mom with her baby, the mare was licking the baby's head.

The boy with silver blue eyes tiptoed to look at them better.

"Aaaawwww" The boy cooed, waving at the small horse.

"It's name is Moon, a pretty colt, no?" Aleksei asked, crouching next to Kozmotis.

"What is a colt?"

"A baby horse"

"Oh...!" Kozmotis felt his cheeks warming up and Aleksei chuckled

"Come here, Moon!" Kozmotis said when he saw the colt was looking at him. He stretched his arms between the wood fence.

"No, Kozmotis. The mothers don't like when we touch their babies, take your hand out"

In that moment, the small colt trotted to Kozmotis with trembling legs. Koz looked at Aleksei and he looked at him. The colt sniffed his hand and started to rub his muzzle against it.

"Hey, he likes you, lad" Aleksei said, stroking the back part of his neck. Kozmotis smiled and stroked the colt's mane, which whinnied softly.

Kozmotis giggled and looked at the mare, who didn't seem angry or upset at Kozmotis for touching Moon.

"I see you like horses"

"Yes! They are my favorite animal! This is my first time looking at them in person though, and the babies are so cute!" The boy said while stroking the colt. The mare approached him and started to nuzzle his hand. Kozmotis' small hand stroked the mare's muzzle and it snorted softly.

"I also like them. I have lived all my life around them, my father had a farm…" Aleksei and Koz smiled.

"Ok, Koz, your father told me to teach you how to horse ride, so let's get started"

"Awww, but I want to stay here!" Kozmotis whined, pleading with big puppy eyes and a pout.

"I am sorry, Kozmotis, but your dad will skin me alive if you don't learn something today. If we finish early, we can come back, yes?" The teen asked, ruffling his hair.

The boy nodded and both went out of the stables.

Aleksei asked an older man that was passing by to bring 'Night' and his horse.

"Ok, Kozmotis. I will teach you how to mount and dismount,ok?"

Kozmotis smiled and nodded, watching how a man brought 'Night', a black mare, and next to her, a white horse.

"She is Night. She's a good girl, one of the kindest for begginers like you, lad. You can pet her, she won't do anything"

Kozmotis happily obeyed.

"Ok, listen here. Because of time, we are going to skip some lessons, but it is really important to know that a horse is brushed from 10 to 45 minutes. With a special brush you clean off the dirt on the mane and-"

Aleksei started to explain to him excitedly the routine you had to have with ahorse. Kozmotis nodded each time he looked at him, but he really wasn't paying attention.

When Aleksei finished talking about the parts of the saddle, it was finally time to start!

"Ok, lad. Up. First grab this part here" he pointed at one part of the saddle. "Put your foot on the stirrup and now, push yourself up"

Kozmotis took a while, but he did it alone! He sat comfortably on the saddle, really proud of himself.

"Good job, lad! Haha" Aleksei put him on a helmet and strapped it. "We don't want you opening your head, do we?"  
Kozmotis rolled his eyes

Aleksei tied Night to his horse and they had a short ride around the place, so Kozmotis get used to the horse, something the boy did pretty quickly, he adored to be up there, everything looked better and it was so fun.

Then the instructor took off the ropes and let Kozmotis to guide the horse, he taught him how to make the horse walk and stop.

Kozmotis was absolutely nervous with this new task, knowing his luck, he would fall from the horse. He really thought he would be terrible at this but he did pretty good, and Aleksei said that various times.

Hours passed really quickly and before he knew it, his father had come back.

Kozmotis felt his chest growing with pride when his dad walked toward him and saw him riding the horse through some cones Aleksei put on the floor.

Slow and carefully, Kozmotis dismounted just as Aleksei taught him, grabbed the reins and ran toward his dad, bringing the horse with him

"Hey! Good job, Kozmo!" Hadrianus said with an amused smirk. Kozmotis handed the reins to Aleksei and ran toward his dad giggling, who received him with-with a hug

Something inside Kozmotis moved and his eyes welled up with happy tears.

"I see you perform miracles, Aleksei" his father joked and the young man rubbed the back part of his neck, laughing sheepishly

"Kozmotis is really good with horses. They seem to love him, General Pitchiner" said the teen

"I see..." Hadrianus said, ruffling Koz's hair softly.

Kozmotis had never felt this happy in all his life.

"You will be the leader of the cavalry really soon, Koz, won't you?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Would you like to come back?"

"Yes! And I want Aleksei to continue teaching me!" Said the boy excitedly, pointing at the the young man and Hadrianus nodded, approaching him and shaking forearms with Aleksei.

"Well, it is late, Kozmotis, let's go home, yes? Adela must be waiting for us" Hadrianus said, a big smile adorning his tough features. Kozmotis giggled excitedly jumping up and down and Hadrianus picked him up, and Koz instantly hugged his neck tightly.  
The light blue sky from hours ago had turned purple and orange and the moons in their planet were already showing.

Kozmotis looked up and waved at Aleksei.  
"Thank you, Aleksei" he mouthed.

He saw him smile and waved back. "You're welcome, Kozmotis"

11 years

Kozmotis looked out of the window, bored to the soul and freezing to the bone.

He was in science classes and the teacher had done nothing more than to make his partners and him fall asleep.

He knew he should pay attention to obtain perfect grades but he couldn't concentrate, he was freezing!  
Since he woke up that horrible Monday, he had been freezing. First, his alarm clock didn't want to shut up, and even when Kozmotis tried to stop it with all the ways possible, the bloody thing was still making that horrible noise! So he threw it against a wall successfully making it stop...and breaking it.

Then Adela forced him to get out of bed, the only thing keeping him warm in his house, make him put on his uniform while the cold air hugged his thin form and then go downstairs to have breakfast.

He didn't find his dad like he usually does, Adela told him he was still sleeping! That was so unfair! He could continue sleeping and Kozmotis couldn't.

But his tragedy didn't finish there, oh no, then he had to go walking to school because his dad was such a lazy worm that he didn't want to take him to school in his schooner.

Kozmotis begged for like fifteen minutes, but his father continued saying no, still inside his bedroom and refusing to open the door for Kozmotis

With a frown, his coat, his scarf wrapping half his face and his thick gloves,he got out of his house grumpily to walk in the cold under the gray sky for half an hour.

He arrived late to school and the gates were already closed.

Kozmotis swore he would jump from a cliff.

He had to cry and beg to the guard so he let him enter, his attendance was perfect and he couldn't ruin it. At the end, the guard took pity of him after watching him cry and shiver that long.

He opened the gated and yes! He was in! He ran to his classroom and the door was closed.

With his head down, he knocked and his tutor opened it, she was good, she didn't make him kneel to let him enter.

"Come in, Kozmotis, dear, why are you so late?" She asked as he took sit, gasping for air and earning giggles from his friends

"Problems...father...ship...walk...guard" he mumbled uncoherently and his teacher smiled.

After that, his tutor went and Mr. Klug started his boring class. Half his friends were asleep now, numbed by his voice and the cold.

"-and as you may know, the seasons in our planet are really irregular...we usually have the same season all the year, because our rotation is almost the same as-"

Kozmotis winced with a grimace when he came back to reality and heard his teacher. He returned to look at the window.

The boy frowned when he noticed the window was covered with...a weird thing  
It was pretty...Kozmotis sighed heavily and his breath misted...  
White things started to fall from the sky, covering the trees and the playground

"Hey...look at this" he nudged his asleep friend who glared at him.

"What, Kozmotis?" Bojan, a brown haired boy asked him half asleep, rubbing his eyes with his fists

"Look at the window, it has something weird over it" He replied, still looking at the beautiful patterns of the window.

"...snow..." Bojan murmured with his eyes really wide.

"What? What is it?" Kozmotis asked, confused for his reaction.

"Guys! It is snowing!" Bojan screamed as loud as he could, waking up everyone and shutting up the boring teacher

Everyone stood up loudly from their seats and conglomerated in the windows to see if what Bojan said was true.

"Kids! Sit down! Sit down!" Said Mr. Klug clapping his hands but no one paid him attention, everyone had their faces against the cold glass

"So that is why it was so cold!"

"I can't believe it, it came this time!"

"Finally a snowday!"

"Finally!" A girl squealed, shaking Kozmotis by the shoulders.

"When was the first time you saw snow, Kozmotis?"

The boy shrugged. "Never?"

All the 27 children gasped and looked at Kozmotis as of he had grown a second head.

"How?! Are you serious, Kozmotis?!" Bojan frowned with worry.

Kozmotis shrugged.

"Have you never gone with your parents to other planet to see it?" Another boy asked and Kozmotis looked down, ashamed and hurt. He had barely gone out of Almitak, just to meet the Tsars when he was little and a year ago...

Why had his father never taken him to see snow?

"No..."

After another gasp, Bojan hugged him. "Don't worry Koz,you are lucky, you are with us and today you will have a snowday!" Bojan declared with a smile. "Let's go! March!" He said pointing at the door and all of them ran out of the class and ignoring their teacher's shouts.

Fifth graders were in the firsr level and were facing the nogomet's field, a game where you kick a ball with your feet and you score points when the ball enter to an arch.

The children suddenly stopped and their eyes got wide, fascinated by the scene in front.  
All the patio, archs, and roofs were covered in a blanket of snow, which seemed to glow under the sun.

"Ah..." was the only thing Koz managed to say, as he was frozen in shock in his place. He felt Bojan pulling his arm but he couldn't move.

Suddenly he felt something cold going down his back and his eyes widened while he shrieked.  
He heard Bojan and his friends laugh and he shook the snow off him like a dog

"Hey! Kids! Come back to class!" The teacher shouted apparently angry, hitting the floor with his foot and arms crossed

"We have to call the others!" Bojan said and everyone around him said "Yeah!"

"So all of us can play!" A girl said.

"Yes! Let's go!"

And that is how the teacher was again ignored and the 28 kids ran to call their friends in the other classes. They opened the doors without a care in the world and a big smile.

Rubí, the girl who had shaken Kozmotis before, went to the classroom Alpha with a group, and Kozmotis followed Bojan to classroom Gama

Kozmotis loved his group, classroom Beta, they were the funniest but the modt mischievous and they got in lotsof trouble because of that.  
Kozmotis had heard teachers complaining about them but their tutor always defended them.

"Guys! There is snow!" Bojan cried after kicking the door opened.

"Snow?"

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

Kozmotis waved at Esther and her friends and her burst into giggles

The curtains were closed, that was why they couldn't see the snow. The teacher looked at Bojan with a glare for interrupting her class but before she could say anything, all the kids were up and running to the door like an estampede.

The three groups of children went out at the same time and they looked each other befote laughing and starting to run around

Kozmotis approached Esther, who was about to throw a snowball to a girl she didn't like.

"No, Esther" he said with a small smile.

Esther pouted and let the snowball fall. "Why not, Koz?! I want to see how she cries about her hair!"

Kozmotis was about to explain how revenge was bad when he was hit in the head

"Argh!"

He took his hand to his head and looked around to find the culprit.

"Oops..." Bojan said wide eyed.

Oh, you asked for it, Bojan...

Kozmotis growled with an evil smile and grabbed a handful of snow to throw it at Bojan. He managed to dodge it though and he hit another boy instead.

"Hey!" He shouted at a girl before making her fall to the snow with a snowball in the face.  
The girl growled but a smile crept to her face and threw a snowball to a girl. Kozmotis watched amazed how everyone ended up throwing snowballs, building forts and snowmen as guards

"The snow is incredible, don't you think, Kozmo?" Esther asked, who, based on her big grin, she had thrown the snowball to that girl.

"Yes! It is..." he struggled to find the correct word to describe it.

"Magic" Esther said and Koz shook his head.

"Magic doesn't exist"

"Aha! That is what you think! But what you don't know is that snow is brought by magic!" She cried excitedly and Koz shook his head again. His father had told him everything had a logic and cientific explanation

"No, Esther. Snow comes when seasons change, in winter. Mr. Klug said that today...I think..."

"Nope!" Esther said with a smile. "A magic person brings the snow and travel everywhere when it is winter"

Kozmotis crossed his arms with a challenging smile. "Oh yeah? Well, how are they?"

Esther pursed her lips while thinking and looked down for a second. "He-he has-uh-white hair like the snow...yeah...and...blue eyes! Like yours but more blue than gray, in fact, just blue, and he wears a blue coat with a golden belt, brown pants and black boots and he is young" she finished, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"Ha! You just made that up!" Koz accused her while laughing. Esther giggled but nodded.

"Haha it is true! I am not lying!"

"And his name?"

"...um...Ya...cK...Frost?"

Kozmotis deadpanned. "Are you serious? Yack Frost?"  
That is the most ridiculous and dumbest name I have ever heard!"

Esther pouted and Koz laughed, making a snowball and chasing her to throw it. She screamed and started to run while Kozmotis laughed evilly.

"Hahaha Kozmotis Stop!"

"Tell Yack Frost to save you!" Kozmotis said teasingly and heard his best friend huffed.

Suddenly, he slipped in a patch of ice he didn't see and fell over his back with a startled cry, the snowball fell over his face. Esther stopped and turned to look at him, laughing.  
She stuck her tongue out and Kozmotis did the same

"Do you believe in him now?"

"No, and it is time to return to our classes, our teachers are coming with our tutors and they will definitely ground us"

She nodded and both friends walked back to their classrooms, avoiding that way to be scolded by the six angry adults coming

_Yack Frost...yeah, sure...and I am the Uomonero*_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_12 años_

Kozmotis didn't know how he ended up like this. Well, in fact he knew.  
He had ruined everything, his best friend had run away crying and who knows where she was.

This whole mess started a few weeks ago when the school told them to choose partners for a dance. As expected, the girls squealed with glee and the boys didn't give a comet.

Kozmotis had not wanted to ask another girl to be his partner; he had Esther, she was his best friend! They would definitely go together! That way it would be much more fun. But since he was a boy, he forgot to ask and took a while to tell his plan.

When he approached to tell Esther during a break, he saw Esther talking with Derek (a boy in his grade, tall, and- according to the girls- very handsome), saying yes, that she accepted to be his partner.  
Something inside Kozmotis broke that day, probably his heart. He was angry with Esther. How could she do that to him?! They were supposed to be friends...

He asked his other friends- everyone!- Ruby, Mariel, Celina, etc., but they all had a partner. Kozmotis was desperate. His father had told him that he should get a date for the dance or he would be a fool for the rest of his life, and Kozmotis did not want that.

Bojan said that as far as he knew, there was a girl who had not yet chosen a date... Hermione. She was a very cute girl, he had to admit, with her straight red hair, white skin, and brown eyes. The bad thing was that she believed she was better because her parents had money, and she belonged to the 'popular' group, or the 'nasty ones' to Kozmotis. She had rejected every boy who had asked. He was toast.

"Are you crazy? If she rejected boys better than me, what makes you think that she will accept me?" Kozmotis said to Bojan, who shrugged.

"It's your only hope, Kozmo. Try."

And he did. He approached her in a spare moment and, face red with embarrassment, asked. To his surprise, the girl said yes, a flirty smile on her face.  
Great, he got the most fastidious girl of the grade. What could be worse? Ah, of course, your best friend ignoring you! She looked away when she saw him and sat at another table in the cafeteria. FINE! He didn't care... At all...

The day of the dance, wearing a black suit with a long tail, tons of hair gel and a face of pure despair, he had to pick up his 'date', just as the school told them. It was so absurd! He was 12! He couldn't drive a spaceship yet! His dad paid for a black, long and pretty cool ship to take them and pick them up.

While he looked out of the window, bored, he remembered his father's words, telling him his mom would have lovd to be this day…and to return before midnight, because the Dream Pirates could be out there..

He arrived to this girl's house and she stepped out wearing a red dress with a low neck that, to Kozmotis' surprise, had a lot to show. He felt his cheeks warming up and looked down, telling her it was time to go. She nodded, commenting with her annoying voice that the ship, or according to her '_limuzin' _was really beautiful and that he should have paid a lot for it.

Kozmotis was short and Hermione even more, but with the heels she was wearing she passed Kozmotis by various centimeters.

When they were in the school, where the dance was going to take place, they found Hermione's friends. Ha! What a coincidence…Derek and Hermione were in the same group of friends and guess what? There it was…Es…ther…

_Wow_. He felt his mouth opening without his consent.

Her wavy hair, which was always tied up in a ponytail, was perfectly combed and had a small ribbon; she had a straight lock of hair covering a small part of her forehead. She was wearing a golden necklace and had pink eyeshadow, and her eyelashes looked longer.

She wasn't wearing as much makeup as Hermione, her white dress with a black bow didn't have a long neckline…or had as much to show, but for Koz she looked perfect.

"You-you really pretty, Esther…" Kozmotis said stuttering, blushing deeply. He had never seen his friend like this…

Esther glanced at him and then lowered her gaze. "Thank you…" Was the only thing she said and then went silence

His smile was wipped from his face and looked down too. Fine, if they were like that...

"Ah! Kozmotis! Come!" Hermione took his hand and took her to her friends, who were also wearing really short dresses.

"As you know girls, he is Kozmotis! He brought me here in a _limuzin_, can you believe it? Like, really big and expensive one!" Kozmotis winced at her squeaky voice and looked at Esther for an answer, but she didn't say anything. Kozmotis frowned, she would be mocking them by now.

Her friends squealed. "Eeeehh! A limuzin? Really? That must have been soo expensive!"

"Your dad is the General, no?" A girl asked and Kozmotis nodded.

"My dad says the militars win a lot of money" Derek pointed out and Kozmotis resisted to urge to punch him. "My dad wins a lot of money too, and we have bought a house in a comet! I am planning to make a party, all you are invited" He looked at Esther, and smiled, and if it wasn't for the lights, Kozmotis could have swore it was a mocking one. "Oh, you too, Esther"

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes but gave a forced smile. Kozmotis didn't understand why Esther had accepted to be this oaf's partner, if SHE hadn't accepted, both of them could be far away from these airheads and with THEIR friends.

The hours went slowly, REALLY slowly, and really boring. From time to time, Kozmotis managed to escape to talk with Bojan and his other ffriends, but this annoying partner was always making him bring drinks and food. Besides, she forced him to dance, even when Kozmotis told her he didn't want to and didn't know how to. According to him (and his instructor Adela told his dad he needed) he had two left feet.

And Esther was still refusing to talk to him. She was luckily talking with her friends, because Derek wasn't paying attention to her. When Hermione got tired of him stepping on her feet "accidentally", she went to drink with her group a strange transparent liquid Derek brought and he had the chance to go talk with Esther. He sighed heavily and approached her with a serious face. He touched her shoulder softy and her smile disappeared when she saw him.

"Can we talk, Esther?"

"No, no we can't" Esther stood up and grabbed her friend's arm to go somewhere else. Kozmotis asked the girl with a look to leave them alone and she nodded.

"Esther ,are you angry with me?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, leave me alone, Pitchiner" She tried to stood up but Kozmotis pushed her down softly.

"No, you are angry, what did I do?! I am the one who should be angry with you"

Esther grimaced. "You?! Urgh! You know what?! Forget it, I don't want to talk" She stood up and looked at Kozmotis challengingy.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to you either"

"Fine"

"Fine!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "And if you don't want to talk to me, then let's not be friends!"

"F-fine!" Esther quickly went and Kozmotis growled, he stomped away spitting eyes from his eyes.

He went to the patio where he stayed in there for a good while, the cold calming down his anger. He sighed. He shouldn't have shouted at Esther, but he felt betrayed and angry because she was angry. He didn't understand why! If it was her that left him for Derek!

But Adela always said he shouldn't shout, and that he had to be a gentleman. So, sighing one more time, he entered to the ball room again, only to see something he didn't expected.

He could see Derek talking to Esther, Koz couldn't hear what they were saying but it should be bad if Derek's expression and Esther's face was anything to go said something that made everyone laugh, pointing at Esther.

Kozmotis' heart filled with rage, tightening his fists, and even more when Hemione pushed his best friend.

His anger melted away when he saw his friend standing slowly.

And he saw her cry.

_No..._

Esther ran away from the group and to the door, where Kozmotis was abserving all.

His friend gave him a quick look, it was barely seconds, but Kozmotis swore it was hours, watching Esther's eyes bright with unshed tears, feeling how betrayal she felt

She then pushed him and ran away,

Oh, now he was angry.

He approached the group of kids who were still laughing and glared at them, especially at Derek and Hermione.

"What did you do to Esther?!" He asked enraged, pushing him slightly.

The boy stopped laughing and looked at Kozmotis with a smile that only made his anger boil his blood even more.

"Oh, nothing, haha, what she really is. Kozmo, forget about her, you are better with us"

Kozmotis growled and grabbed the boy by his shirt. "She is MY friend! I would never be with you!"

"But, why?" Hermione asked. "Like, you have to be friends with kids of your class, not with children of peddlers" She said in her horrible arrogant voice and her group laughed.

"That is what I told that stupid" Derek said shrugging.

Kozmotis clenched his teeth, breathing rapidly. You can't believe how much he hated these guys, now even more that they had hurt his best friend.

"You know what?! You are such a fucking bunch of arrogants, stupid airheads that don't know anything more than to count how much money your parents have. You think you are great because you have money? Well, let me tell you something, NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU! Everybody hates you and can't stand being next to you all!" Kozmotis stopped to breathe. Wow, cursing felt good. Now he understands why adults did it! He smiled when something else came to his mind.

"And my father doesn't have money anymore. Tsar Asterion proclaimed that he wouldn't pay militars anymore. We are going to move to a small miner asteroid, really far away from Almitak" He shrugged and the kids blinked.

"You mean...you don't have money?" Hermione asked and Kozmotis resistedd the urge to strangle her, didn't they listen what he said?! And shook his head instead.

"Not even a _denarius_*"

"We-wel...In-in that case, we broke up. I don't date poor loser kids like you" Hermione said with a pout and took Derek's hand.

"Good, I am finally free!" Kozmotis laughed when the kids gasped indignified.

_I hope the Fearlings drag you to the depths of space…_

Koz walked away and excited to ballroom to find his friend.

He looked at his watch, 10:10pm. Holy stars! He had been bearing with that stupid for hours!

He walked aimlessly around the patio, until he finally saw his friend sitting on a wall…and was still crying.

Kozmotis couldn't believe how selfish he was, he had made his friend cry...well, it was Derek and his group, but he was an indirect part of it.

He climbed to the wall to sit down next to her, and when she noticed him, she turned around with a growl, facing away.

Both stayed in silence for a while until Kozmotis had the courage to speak.

"Are-are you ok?" He asked tremolously. Esther growled.

"Yeah, sure. Can't you see me glowing with happiness?!" She asked sarcastically and he winced, looking away and blushing deeply.

"What do you want, Pitchiner?" Esther spat without caring about the tears in her cheeks. Kozmotis coughed to clear his voice.

"Well...I-I wanted to know how were you...and-and apologize" He said softly and Esther looked at him.

"Ok, now go away"

"No, I am not going, because you are my friend and I care about you" AH! His face was in fire!

"Why don't yo go with your new friend Hermione? I bet she would be SO happy to see you…"

Kozmotis looked at her confused. "Hermione is not my friend, I despise her and her group, you are my friend"

"The-Then why you asked her to be your partner?! I-I don't want to sound like-like jealous or anything…but-but I thought we would go together…"

"I wanted that too!" He said instantly. "But you told Derek you would go with him!"

Esther frowned. "And you say that occurs when?"

"Like two weeks ago...he approached you when you were taking some things out of your locker…"

Esther deadpanned at him. "Kozmotis Pitchiner Blak...he approached to finish a project we had to present that day! He didn't ask me anything...he only asked me history's homework" Esther spat with an angry look.

"But- but I heard him asking you about the dance and,and you said yes…"

Esther looked at him with sad eyes. "He asked me if I had a partner, and I told him yes…because I thought we were going together…then-then I had to ask him…as a favor he owe me…" Her green eyes again welled up with tears and when she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kozmotis had never so stupid in all his life.

"I-I am so sorry, Esther!" Please, forgive me! I didn't want this to happen! Please,don't cry!" His own silver blue eyes watered. How could he had been so stupid?!

He wipped one of her tears away with his finger, and she looked at him, slowly calming down.

"I am sorry, Esther...for everything...I swear that what I said isn't true, I still want to be your friend, I-I...I don't like seeing you sad" He sighed and hugged his friend, who tensed up for seconds before relaxing and hugging him too.

"I forgive you, Pitchiner…" She whispered and Kozmotis gave a trembling smile.

They broke apart and Kozmotis put his coat over her shoulders, feeling her shivering slightly.

Esther smiled slightly and Kozmotis couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what was happening. Esther looked so beautiful...when she looked at him, his cheeks turned red and he felt awkward, he wanted to look somewhere else but at the same time he did not.

He looked up at the sky, watching the two moons glowing brightly over them. Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his shoulder and confused, looked down. Esther was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kozmo..." She whispered with her eyes closed, and Kozmotis smiled, even though he was blushing.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

***Uomonero: A monster kids believed in in that time. It means Boogeyman in italian ;)**

***denarius: It was the money of the roman empire, I needed a name xd**

**Hopefully I won't delay too much ths time, anyway thank you for the reviews you will obviously leave! 3**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I AM SOSOSSOSO SORRY OR TAKING THIS LONG T-T I hope you like this chapter! It is midnight here and I stayed this late for you guys :)**

* * *

_13 years_

"What?!" Kozmotis screamed, trying to burn his dad with his glare, clenching his teeth and wrinkling his nose.

"I know you may not be ok with this-"

"Are you crazy?! I WON'T GO TO THE ACADEMY!"

What was his father thinking?! He really was stupid if he believed he would go! He knew he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't believe what he was saying!

"Don't be unrespectful, Kozmotis! I am not one of your friends to talk to me like that!"

Kozmotis glared at him defiantly, breathing swallowly. Hadrianus took off his belt, hitting it against his hand slowly.

In any other moment, Kozmotis would have flinched away in fear, but he was so angry he couldn't care less

"You are going to hit me?! Do it then! Do it!"

Hadrianus sighed and both glared at each other.

Kozmotis gulped, unable to continue with a stare contest with his dad. "Father…Don't do this to me…What will happen with my friends…? I will never see them again…" And Esther? No, no they couldn't separate.

"Kozmotis...this academy is the best in militar training and education..."

"But it is in another planet, you are practically throwing me out"

"Do not say that, Kozmotis. Besides, you will have more opportunities to be General if you go. You are already enrolled for this year"

"And-and what makes you think I want to be General?" Kozmotis asked with a serious face. "Understand father, I don't want to be a soldier, even less be their leader"

He really thought his dad had already accepted he was useless with weapons, his trainings that he had had since he was eight slowly decreased until he didn't do it anymore. He wasn't how his father expected him to be. He was short, thin and quite uncoordinated. He had tried to do everything perfect since he was a little kid, but he couldn't do it anymore, nothing seemed to make his father love him more.

His eyes welled up with tears at the thought.

Hadrianus crouched in front of him, frowning. "Our family have served the Golden Army and the Lunanoff for generations" He huffed. "And you tell me you want to ruin that to be...what do you want to be?"

"I-I don't know yet, father, but that is a decisión I WANT to take"

Hadrianus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before standing up and going to the door. "Understand, Kozmotis. I just want the best for you..."

Before going out he said. "Adela is going to come to help you pack"

Kozmotis watched him go, shaking with rage. "I hate you! I hate you!" He stomped to the door and slammed it shut.

The hours passed and just as his dad promised, Adela came to help him with his things.  
Kozmotis stayed on his bed, his gaze stuck in a book to avoid conversation with his nanny.

Later, after dinner was brought, because he was apparently grounded, Kozmotis was restless. He didn't have anything to say goodbye to Esther...He couldn't have a bracer, another reason to be angry with his father, and he was separated from the world, urgh!...Everyone had a bracer but him!

He looked out the window and a stupid but possible idea appeared in his mind. He locked his bedroom's door and opened the window, looking at the thick branch in front.

Very well, or he managed to escape successfully or he died, no other option.

He gulped to gain courage and glancing at the door one last time, he climbed to the window seat and got out carefully, while holding the window's frame for dear life

Oh comets...the things I do for you, silly...

He stretched his leg to reach the branch and when his foot was there, he made an acrobatic move he didn't know he could do, shrieking and hugging the branch.

He breathed again when he reassured himself he wouldn't fall and dragged himself to the trunk, by which he climbed down as silent and slowly as he could.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he really had never ever done this before, but he didn't want to go to the academy, in some way, father was giving him permission to say bye to his best friend.  
Who knew when he would see her again?!

When his feet touched the floor, he would have kissed it if he wasn't in a hurry. He ran away in Esther's house direction, he had gone so many times he knew it as his own.

When he arrived, he was gasping for air and in need for a rest. He wondered what time was it. What if they were already sleeping? Kozmotis didn't know but he decided to just do it.

He knocked two times to call someone's attention.

Esther's brother opened the door. "Kozmotis! Hi!"

"Hey Yannick! Is Esther here? "

"Yes come in, I will call her in a sec..." he said politely before shouting. "ESTHER!"

"WHAT NOW BUG?!"

So sweet, always so nice…

"KOZMOTIS IS HERE DUMMY AND I WILL TELL MOM!" Kozmotis wondered briefly if all siblings were like this...

He wished he had a brother...

There was silence for a while until Kozmotis heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs quickly.  
The girl appeared wearing a labcoat over her dress and protection goggles. Her face was black with what seemed smoke.

"Guess what? I don't care, Yannick. Now shoo! Go away!" The boy pouted and marched away.

Kozmotis smiled. "You are such a good sister" He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know right? He woud thank me one day...But hey! It is weird you came this late!" She said while taking off her goggles and letting him see the only clean part of her face.

Koz blinked a few times and Esther giggled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I was making a bomb to throw at Mr. Prideu's house…" She made an evil face and Koz smiled, she looked so adorable trying to murder the Physics' teacher she had always hated, but he felt his smile disappearing when he remembered why he came.

"Well...um-I...come to...say goodbye"

"Where are you going?" Esther frowned and Koz felt bad.

"My father enrolled me in the military academy…I-I am going…it is in another planet…and-and I don't know when I am coming back…"

Esther's green eyes welled up with tears almost instantly, and Kozmotis felt like a terrible person.

"…Bojan will also go…" She told him softy.

"What?!"

"Yeah, he published it a few hours ago, you didn't know? He says he is excited because he will go to a miitary academy, but he didn't say where...Oh, Kozmotis!" She suddenly cried, hugging him tightly, towering over him a pair of centimeters. Kozmotis still couldn't understand how she was taller than him.

"Why do you have to go now?! Va-vacations won't finish for another month…"

"The academy had already started…" Kozmotis mumbled angrily.

Esther looked down, but then looked up at him with a small smile."Don't worry…we won't stop being friends…we will continue talking…."

Kozmotis couldn't help but smile, looking at her beautiful green eyes. He admired that about her, she always saw the bright side of things…

"I don't have a bracer…and I doubt I will get one…" Kozmotis said and Esther chuckled.

"The old way it is, then…paper and quill" She laughed again before hugging him once more. "I am going to miss you so much, Kozmo"

"Me too"

-.-.-

The academy was't as ugly as Kozmotis pictured it. It was pretty big and didn't look like a prison at all.

He was wearing his new uniform, blue shirt, with the chest flap to his left, a half moon in his right and black pantsand boots.

He was sulking behind his father, noticing everyone respected him even more here than they normally do. He abandoned him in the secretary, telling him they will tell him everything he needed, his schedule and room.

Kozmotis didn't answer because he was giving him the silent treatment. For what he knew, he would have to share room with some other older kids, two per grade, and he definitely didn't wish to spend his year with them.

The secretary gave him everything he needed, his key, a map, telling him the boys might be training and that he should probably go. Kozmotis nodded but went to sit down on a chair, using his backpack as a pillow. He didn't want to be here...He hadn't slept anything yesterday...he felt so...tired...

"Boy...boy...wake up" Kozmotis growled and glared at the secretary. What know?!

"What?"

"Your classes started two hours ago" Kozmotis felt his heart suddenly stopping and ran away, faster than lighting.

Had he really fallen asleep there?! It was so embarrassing! And not only that, he hadn't looked at the map and he was lost, carrying all his stuff. He was hating his dad so much right now…

"I am dead, I am dead, he will kill me, I am dead" I ran with my backpack on my back, it was so heavy! And I was trying to decipher the map while all the kids looked at him. How was he supposed to find-? UH!

Out of the blue, he bumped against a boy, and he fell to the floor. Kozmotis groaned and looked up to see them. He was blond, not, scratch that, his hair was golden, his long hair was tied up in a little pony tail, and all him seemed to glow really. His eyes were golden too, really pretty, he had never seen eyes like those before, but he thought his father had some friends with that eye color. He was wearing the same uniform as him, but his shirt was orange with white.

Kozmotis felt ridiculous on the floor, he probably looked ridiculous too, because the other boy giggled and extended a hand to help him. He took it ashamed and quickly picked up his stuff.

_Such a good first impression, Pitchiner..._

"Thanks...hey, I am sorry" he said timidly, hearing the boy giggled softly. His voice was so soft, and sweet, melodical even. "What's your name? How old are you?"

The boy gave him a mischievous smile and pursed his lips. "Let's just say I am 'fifteen'" He chuckled, blowing a golden lock off his face. Kozmotis flushed slightly. He was older than him!

"It is my height, isn't it? We aren't really tall from where I come from"

_That's so weird. Father told me a boy his age should be at least 1.65 to be accepted…_

"Ah… Oh, Excuse me, what was your name?"

"Sanderson Mansnoozie...and I am not training to be a soldier, kid, but a pilot, pilot of shooting stars…And you didn't tell me your name"

"Oh! Yes, sorry. My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner" He saw his eyes widened in shock.

"Your-your last name is Pitch-Pitchiner? Like the General? You-you are his son?"

He stepped backwards in fear, and before he could answer, the boy was over him, hugging him, with a strenght no one would think someone as small as him could have.

"I-I can't believe you! It-It is you! Hadrianus's son! I never thought I would meet you..." He shouted and Kozmotis felt his face warming up, genty prying the golden boy's hands from his shoulders with a shy smile.

"I-I am not that interesting…really…" But Sanderson continued to look at him as if he were the Tsar himself.

"Oh...no,no,no..." It was then when he remembered he had to be in classes and find his room.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where is the room...uh, A113?"

Sanderson's eyes widened and he smiled. "I am in that room!"

Koz sighed relieved. "That-that is great! Is it possible for you to take me there?"

"Yeah, come kid" He took his hand and guided him through the patio; apparently Kozmotis was going in the wrong way. He felt happy and proud because he made a new friend here, and they were in the same room too!

"Um, I-I-Thank you, Sandy" He saw the star frown.

"I am Sanderson, not Sandy"

Koz laughed and "Sandy" opened the door. The room was quite big. It had 4 bunk beds and in the back there was a door that probably led to the bathroom. There were desks and drawers for each bed.

"It will be my nickname for you from now on"

Sandy pouted but didn't comment further. "Chose one of these, there isn't another boy from your grade here…The one up here is mine by the way…"

Koz chose the one under Sandy's bed and put his things on it, hearing him laugh.

"Hey, kiddo, do you want me to show you around?"

"Are-aren't you in class?"

"Meh, I was going to get in trouble anyway...Kozzy" He said mockingly before bursting out laughing.

Koz felt his cheeks warming up. "He-Hey!"

"You started with the nicknames, kid"

"I-I know...but-but create another…."

Sandy pursed his lips in thought, and then his golden eyes lit up. "What about Pitch? You like it?"

_It...isn't bad at all..._Koz nodded and with a smile, he followed Sandy out of the room.

-.-

_13-14 years_

"Get out of the class, Pitchiner!"

"You know what, boy?! Just stay back"

"Go sit down!"

"You are a deception to this academy!"

These were the things Kozmotis had to hear everyday in physical training, in charge of the ex Lieutenant Johannan Nobikof. He was a short man, with curly black hair and a small beard starting to grow. He never smiled, never, and when he did, it was scary.

A few months had passed since he first came here and it was the only thing he couldn't do good at all, he always failed the exercises, he couldn't keep up with the trainings, he never finished the obstacles tracks and always ended up being shouted at and sent to the director's office, which was,oh surprise, either his dad or uncle.

Today had been no different. Kozmotis shivered, holding the sword in front of him in the combat simulator, a white room where they could recreate any situation so they could be 'familiar' with the battlefield. For Kozmotis it was just torture.

He screamed with all his might when a monster jumped over him, making him hit the floor. His sword went flying somewhere and he panicked. "HELP!"

The monster and his surroundings disappeared, showing once again the white room and his teacher behind a window. The other boys moaned angrily when they were interrupted. He took off the visor and looked at his teacher, who was slowly shaking his head with disaprova.

"Well done, Pitchiner!"

"You make a mess of everything, dumb!"

"SILENCE!" Johannan shouted, entering to the room and glaring at the boys. "Stand up, Pitchiner!" Kozmotis obeyed shaking and looked down at the floor.

"What part of using your DAMN SWORD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Kozmotis flinched in fear, Johannan wasn't a bad person, but when he shouted, you felt the floor was shaking.

"I am sorry..."

"Come, Pitchiner, we are going to the director's office"

"Bu-but..." Deciding it was better not to argue with him, he exited the room quietly, hearing his partners laugh.

He hated this place, he hated the people in this place, he wanted to go back, his old school, his friends, Esther, and everyone mocked him here, bothered and hit him. His only friend here was Sanderson...

He arrived to the office, hoping his uncle was there because he didn't really want to see him, but because universe hated him, his father was there, and not only that, most of his teachers were…

Johannan told him to go sit down in a chair while he talked to his father. Some agonizing minutes later, Koz couldn't take it anymore and cautiously and curiously, he went to hear what they were talking about. He saw all of his physical training teachers there too…

"Hadrianus, your son is a total disaster in this!"

"Do you really think he will be a good soldier?!"

"Even less a General, for the Tsar's sake!"

"He can't even keep a sword fight with his partners! He is too weak!"

Kozmotis tried to pass a lump in his throat, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. Did his teachers really think that low of him? He held his breath to hear his father's answer…

There was a horribly long silence, until he finally spoke in a tired voice. "I know Kozmotis is weak and has poor coordination skills, but he will improve, make your trainings harsher, and duplicate his work to make him stop playing"

-.-.-.-.-.-

14 years...

"You are going?" Kozmotis frowned worriedly at his father's words.

"Yes, Kozmotis, I have been informed Dream Pirates are attacking the tip of Orion's sword, I will be back in a few weeks"

"N-no, Father, don't go...Don't leave me alone here, I hate this place, please, father!" He begged, tears quickly welling up in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks.

"I already told you I will come back, son...Promise me you will give your best effort here, Kozmotis"

"No! Promise me you will return!" Kozmotis said, daring to hug his father and he returned the hug much to his surprise.

"On my soul, Kozmotis...I promise...I would never leave you alone.

-.-.-

"It would be two times alpha per the square root of 676 which is 26, so 52 times alpha" He looked up from his book, answering his Math teacher's question with a bored expression.

"Very well, Mr. Pitchiner, it looks like you have studied, you should learn from him, boys" The teacher turned to write another exercise and Kozmotis closed his eyes, feeling thousands of wet paper balls sticking to his hair.

"Shut up, nerd!"

_Calm down, Kozmotis, they will die in the future… calm down._

The academy was getting insuferable with every passing day, he wanted to go since he stepped in, but his father didn't let him go, and he hasn't returned from his trip yet. He had to talk to him about it and hope he changes his mind.

He was about to continue Reading when the door was opened and his uncle entered. Everyone stood up immediately, taking a hand to their foreheads as a sign of respect…He was doing it with the wrong hand; it was with the right one!

"Kozmotis, come with me!"

He stood up lazily and followed him out, hearing the whispering of his partners. When the door was closed, he noticed his uncle's red eyes. What was happening?

"What's wrong? Has my father finally returned? Is he here now?"

Franciscus knelt in front of him and- was he crying?!

"Kozmotis...son...I am sorry to tell you this,but...your father...died in the line of duty…he is a hero"

Time seemed to stop around Kozmotis. His heart stopped beating, his lungs refused to work anymore, his blood went cold. It was then when he noticed the black band in his uncle's unfirom, and the flags being hoisted in the school…No, he couldn't-couldn't be…

His father was dead.

Shaking his head, he ran away, his mind was blank while his ears rang horribly. He ran as fast as he could until he bumped against Sanderson, who took his hands, and hugged him, even though Koz wasn't registering anything at all.

"What's wrong, Koz? Are you ok?" But he couldn't answer, his mouth refused to open. Kozmotis slowly shook his head instead, his sight blurrying with tears.

"Kozmotis!" He heard his uncle shout behind him, and separated from Sandy, running to his room. He wanted to be alone! Why was everyone looking at him!?

He slammed the door shut and it was then when he starting sobbing, slowly sliding down to the floor while covering his face.

He abandoned him, his father abandoned him! It was his entire fault! His father didn't want to see him again, that's why he went! He was such a disappointed, THAT'S WHY HE DIED! He slowly stood up and took out his bag, taking out his stuffed horse he had been hiding since he came here and hugged it tightly. It was the only thing he had from his dad now…He didn't have anyone…anyone…

The door opened and Kozmotis wiped his tears quickly, he wouldn't let anyone see him cry. He saw Sandy entering silenty in the room and Koz noticed his golden eyes were bright with…tears?

"Pitch, are-are you ok?" Koz couldn't lie and slowly shook his head, making everything in his power to not cry.

"Kozmotis, I am so sorry for your loss..."Tears streamed down his cheeks and his glow was weak and gloomy. Sanderson approached his drawer and took out a letter. He returned to his bed, and sat down next to him. He handed him the letter.

"I-I...your father...told me that...if-if he didn't-" Sandy choked with his tears and Koz let his own tears fall. He took the envelope and opened it, seeing his pale hands shake.

_Son,_

_If you are reading this, it means I didn't manage to return home._

_I am so sorry, Kozmotis. From the beginning I knew the battle was going to be a difficult one,but it was my job to go, forgive me. I am sorry because I wasn't the father you deserved, you are an excellent boy, intelligent, kind, respectful and even when I never demonstrated it to you, I feel really proud of you._

_Even though I won't be there, I promise you will never lack of something, the Academy is paid till the last year and your uncle will watch over you…Kozmotis, please, continue training, follow me as Genera when you are older, I believe in you, and I know you will do it._

_Forgive me, my boy, for not being there with you, for not seeing you grow up, but mom and me will always watch you from the stars._

_I love you, Kozmotis._

_Dad._

Tears started to fall over the ink, making some parts unreadable. He didn't know what to think, his shoulder shook while he cried. Suddenly, someone hugged him and he looked at his only friend.

"It's ok, Kozzy…I am here…"

Kozmotis was fully crying now, unable to stop himself, and hugged the small boy tightly. No one understood, he had lost everything, he was alone…

"I know how you feel, Pitch...I-I lost my brother in the explosion of a supernova...I know it hurts a lot, Koz…I am sorry…"

Kozmotis answered crying even louder. He was orphaned...

_-.-_

The funeral took place days after, all seemed like a blur, Kozmotis didn't remember and didn't want to rememer what happened in those days.

The days were gray, literally, darkness covered the sky and it seemed to follow the boy everywhere. The soldiers were careful for any Fearling lurking close.

The only thing he remembered clearly, surrounded by people wearing black, was his dad laying down in the coffin, pale and his skin dyed with a weird color, his hair had white stripes and he was cold as ice.

They closed the coffin after the ceremony the Tsar made, and Kozmotis lost his composture, throwing himself to the coffin, hitting it and angrily hissing at the evil men who wanted to put his dad underground.

"FATHER! DADDY PLEASE, WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!" He sobbed angrily, slamming his fist against the wood until he was only sobbing, trying to dig his nails in it.

Adela slowly separated him from the coffin and Kozmotis screamed until he didn't have voice when they lowered it to the ground, really, extremely slow...

"You promised me! You said you would always be there for me! But you aren't! You lied! Liar! LIAR!" The boy screamed, squirming under his uncle's iron grip holding his arms.

The year had finished, and when the classes started again, Kozmotis had started 9th grade, and he refused to leave the room, curled up in his bed.

He didn't eat, or sleep, he simply stared at the wall. After a few months, influenced by Sandy's soft pleas, he got out of bed, took a shower, and ate what he brought him and went to classes, he didn't wear his uniform, and no one told him anything either.

He didn't went to training, so one day, when he was slowly walking to his room, he saw a group of older kids with…NO! They had that stupid adorable horse! He had forgotten to put it back in his bag...

"Aw...my, look who's here...the little orphan"

Kozmotis tried to glare at them, but he couldn't the tears slowly streaming down.

"Is this yours, pussy?!" Kozmotis tried to snatch it away, but he couldn't, and the boy lifted it over his head. "Take it, brat!"

"Let-let me alone! I will tell-"

"What, Kosomotis, you are going to go cry with daddy? Oh, sorry! You can't, he is dead"

The boys laughed and Kozmotis started to cry loudly, unable to stop the painful clench of his heart. The boy threw the toy behind his back and told his minions to get out of there. He nudged Kozmotis making him fall to the floor and slammed the door shut.

Kozmotis crawled toward his fallen toy and after glaring at it for being the cause of his problems, he hugged it tightly to his chest. He took his legs to his chest and curled up on the floor, sobbing loudly, but the toy, the only thing he had from him, muffled his cries.

"I-I miss you, father..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

_15-16 years_

"Mr. Johannan, I would like to start the extra training after classes" The ex Lieutenant looked at him with what seemed pity and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked but Kozmotis just shook his head.

"I will see you there, then" He had to be the best here, he had decided to fulfill his dad's last wish of becoming the General. The job was taken by his uncle, but if he demonstrated he was surpriinsginyl good, he could do it.

He made extra exercises each afternoon, every plank, every abdominal crunch he did it, and he didn't stop if he didn't finish. If he fell, he remembered his dad's letter and tried again. He finished every obstacule track, even when he ended up bruised and covered in mud from dragging himself on the grass.

He practiced everyday with swords, he lifted weights daily and to his and everyone's surprise, he finally gained muscles and strength. And not only that! He had grown!

One day though, he took time to go to his planet to finally see his dear best friend he hadn't seen centuries ago. They had been talking by letters…but he hadn't been answering. She told him she had been in the fu-fu-that of his dad, but Koz couldn't remember less of that day.

When he finally saw her, Esther seemed to be even more beautiful, her thin figure was covered her long dress and her wavy hair was tied up with a lace.

And...

"Oh stars! Yes! I am taller than you!" He shouted, he couldn't believe it! She had always been taller than him and now he was taller than her for almost a head. She laughed goodheartedly and Koz sighed with a smile smile, again with that strange sensation in the lower part of his stomach, as if he wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Well, it was about time!...Hey! You let your hair grow!" She said, and Koz blushed, he had let it grow because he hadn't had time to cut it, it reached his shoulders and had to tie it in a ponytail.

"What-what do you think?"

"Well…" She took a brown lock of hair and delicately tucked it behind his ear, his cheeks burned. "You look really handsome…"

Kozmotis chucked nervously and got closer to her, hugging her shouders. She really liked Esther, but he didn't dare to say anything.

"And-and, tell me, how is the academy going?"

Kozmotis shrugged. "I am getting better…One time, Sandy and his friends took me to a bar-Of course I didn't want to!" he quicky said raising his hands, knowing his friend hated alcohol.

She wrinkled her nose. She didn't believe him obviously.

"Ok...I-I really don't remember much...I only remember Sandy abandoned me for a momento and before I knew, I was drunk! And I barely took one glass! …Then we got grounded for escaping at night…"

"You and Sandy are such idiots, you know that right?

Kozmotis sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah...I missed talking to you..."

"Me too, Kozzy" Koz pouted angrily while they walked through the forest they had explored when they were kids, and now it was their favorite place. He reluctantly grabbed her soft hand in his rough one and Esther squeezed it.

-.-

"Sandy, I am going to tell her" He said while looking himself at the mirror, tying up his hair.

"Oh, really Pitch?" You aren't going to get scared again?" Sandy mockingly said with a smile, not looking up from his book, and Koz glared at him, knowing it was true. But he had gained courage and today was the day! He had already told her she was going to visit her and she said yes.

"Leave everything you are doing to pay me attention. How do I look?" All of his roommates rolled his eyes so much they saw their brains and Sandy burst out laughing.

"You look ok, kid, girls like men with uniforms" Sanderson winked and happy with his answer, Kozmotis waved and travelled to his planet, repeating again and again in his mind what he was going to say.

He went to her house, and when he saw Esther wearing a beautiful blue dress he quailed, but kept his composture and bowed his head. They went to eat something in a small restaurant they adored when they were kids and everything went excellent.

Then, they waked through the forest for a while, under the glow of both moons shining above them. When they arrived to a clear, they stopped and Koz took that as a perfect opportunity. Koz knelt in front of her.

When he was about to speak, his mind decided it was the perfect time to erase all of his thoughts and he didn't remember what he had planned.

"Esther…we-we have been friends since forever and-and…I feel that…that,I-I, uh…you are really special for me, you had always been, and-and I like you for quite some time now…I-I would like you to be my-girlfriend…I-I am so sorry! If-if you don't want, that is perfect! We will always be friends and-" He stopped to gulp, he was sweating and stuttering like an idiot. Sandy had told him everything would be find, but he was really nervous. What if he had just ruined their long friendship?! And if she got angry?!

Before he could continue worrying, though, Esther smiled a pearly smile and throwing herself over him, she kissed him.

She kissed him!

It was the best thing Kozmotis had felt in his 16 years of existence. Her soft warm lips against his, her breathing so close to his face, it made him shiver, feeling electricity going down his spine.

She parted away, and Kozmotis suddenly wished her to continue.

"Shut up, Kozmotis" She said with a smile. He was confused, happily confused though.

"That's-that's a yes…right?"

"What do you think? I…like you too for a lot of time…I never thought you would ask me…"

Kozmotis let a truly happy laugh escape his lips-something he hadn't done since-since his father went. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, hearing her laugh. Her laughter was contagious and he laughed too.

When he put her down, he leaned and kissed her again, something she quickly returned. He closed his eyes, putting his hands on her hips, ignoring the red things disappearing in the darkness of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_17 years_

Kozmotis knew this could happen at any time. The army had severely weakened since his dad passed away, the direction of his uncle against the Fearlings, which were getting stronger by getting the fear of the people who were without a military leader, was, to be honest, deficient, and had taken the life of many people. Furthermore, the Tsar was in very poor health, or that he was told, and most likely prince Apollo woud take his place soon.

There was a massive levy of men to go to the war, including the young men in their last year of the militar academies. He didn't have time to tell Esther or Sandy (who had started his last exams to be given his star) because before he knew, he was awoken, armed and taken to the port.

Along the trip, he met various men and boys his age, and saw one who really caught his attention.

"Kozmotis?" The boy asked when he turned around and saw him. Koz nodded confused. Wait a second…

"Bo-Bojan?" The teen smiled and ran to hug him really tight, patting his back while laughing. Koz hugged him back with a chuckle.

"Oh man! It has been years! I didn't know you were in an academy! And Ha! You have grown up! You are even taller than me now! Remember when you were the shortest of all of us?! Even the girls were taller!"

Bojan laughed goodheartedly while Koz grimaced, realizing some men had heard and were laughing too. At least his friend hadn't changed one bit…

It was almost night when they arrived. Kozmotis was glad he wasn't the only one whose legs trembled like jelly. Some soldiers walked in front of them holding lanterns to light the path, and were also use as defense.

Kozmotis was in the front line with other men, all of them with their swords covering their faces and their arms trembling.

The shouts of the lieutenants echoed everywhere. "Don't look at them at the eyes, men! Don't be scared! Remember your training!" Well, if everything depended on the trainings, Koz was toasted, they had never done this before in training and the simulator was nothing compared to this! He had muscles, skills with the sword but the mental strength to fight bloody _Fearlings _was practically non existent. It was impossible not to be scared! How were they supposed to not be afraid?

Kozmotis was gasping for air when he saw not really that far away dark blurs approaching, their red or white eyes were the only coor in the darkness.

"For the Tsar!"

The tropos attacked and Kozmotis ran. His and everyone's sword glowed silver, it was pure light, directly extracted from the stars, and it was the only known thing able to destroy darkness. The Dream Pirates brought swords too, but some where unarmed, and even with that, they managed to make many men fall still to the floor.

Every time a monster approached him, Kozmotis closed his eyes with fear and quickly shook his sword everywhere. He remembered his training pretty well, but now it didn't make any sense at all.

How do you fight someone you can't see?!

"AAAH!" He couldn't help but scream desperated when he fel himself surrounded. Don't look at their eyes! Don't do it! Grab your sword, but it isn't here! Where was the light?!

This was his doom. No one ever came out of this alive...

They started whispering horrible thing to his ears. Argh! It hurt so much! Why weren't they shutting up?! Silence! Silence!

**Dumb boy-you will never be General-coward-your father died because of you-you are ours-you will suffer your father's same fate-**

Kozmotis covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head repeatedly. No! He wasn't a coward. He was afraid but he would fight! He wasn't going to fail, he wouldn't die. His blue eyes shot open and he glared at the red and white eyes of the Fearlings. He was scared but he would protect his town! He would do it for his father, his mother, for Esther and Sandy; he wouldn't let them control him!

Koz screamed with adrenaline travelling through his veins and grabbed his fallen sword, cutting through the black swirl. The whispers stopped and the light, beautiful light of the lanterns came back. Gasping for air, he looked around him, noticing the increasing name of deaths, some were escaping, but he wouldn't, he would honor his father, he would fight till the end.

With this new confidence in his chest, he ran through the battlefield, cutting and destroying the pirates before they even realized noticed something moving in his feet, were they fearlings? No, they weren't, but he didn't care right now, he only knew they were helping him get rid of the Fearlings so they shouldn't be bad.

He looked directly at the monsters' eyes; their whispers didn't affect him anymore. He wasn't scared.

Their red or white eyes widened and when he approached them, they backed away shrieking and making weird sounds, until the monsters retired. And, was it him or they seemed scared?

Koz stayed standing in the middle of the camp, in front of the men who remained. He looked around and then behind his shoulder, gasping for air, tired now that the adrenaline had run off. He saw the chivalry and high ranks were slowly approached him, looking at him intensely.

"Wha-what?"

-.-.-

During a war, rise in Rank was something easy and quick, it took less time than when there wasn't a war, Kozmotis knew that, but he never thought that in the end of the year, when his graduation day, he would have the honor to be called Captain!

From a common soldier he had risen from ranks with a speed never seen before, and this had truly surprised him. 'For your valenty and cleverness' they usually said when they put him his medal.

Since the first battle, he had already received a merit, because he had protected most of his partners and managed to scared the Fearlings. How? He didn't know. The only thing that matttered though, was that if he continued like this, he would be General really soon and his father could finally rest in peace.

He had taken a liking for fighting and wars as time passed, so it wasn't going to be difficult.

His partners and him wore their uniforms in their graduation, but Kozmotis felt his chest swollen with pride when he saw his shiny medals in the right side of his chest.

The Tsar did pass away a few months ago, and Apollo was named Tsar days later. Apollo had come to congratulate and shake forearms with all the officials' soldiers. Esther and Sanderson had come too and Kozmotis sighed happily when he saw them among the crowd.

Sandy seemed about to explode, and it seemed none of them would stop screaming for a while.

When the ceremony was finished, Apollo approached Kozmotis with a calmed smile, and Koz inmediately bowed his head.

"My-my Tsar..."

"Kozmotis! How many times I have told you not to call me that!" He said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in mock anger.

"In fact…you told me not to call you 'My prince', your majesty...and-and I never got quite used to it…" He had known him for almost all his life, when he accompanied his father to the palace when he had a meeting, Apollo was always there, forced or happy to play with him, even when they got older. His father always told him to stick with formalities and never disrespect him.

"I feel so proud of you, Koz! If I am honest, I never thought you would get this far, you were just a child when Hadrianus left us but look at you now! I hope you will be my General one day…" He winked and Koz couldn't help but blush. Apollo was known for being a tiny bit creepy…

"Kozmotis!" He turned around to see Esther calling him. She approached a bit more and then he noticed how paled her face turned when she saw who he was talking with.

"Ohmystars, Ex-excuse me, my Tsar…" Esther bit her hand and quickly walked away. Koz noticed Sanderson laughing his head off, trying to hug her, but she kept mumbling and pushing him away.

"Do you know her?" Apollo asked after a few seconds of silence and Koz shook his head.

"Yes, my Tsar. She is my girlfriend" He said proudly.

The Tsar's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face. "ooh! How long have you been with her? Are you engaged yet?!"

"Ah-ah, for two years, Tsar...and-and not yet, but soon"

Koz had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing when the Tsar literally squealed. "I am so glad to hear that! I hope the stars continue to light your path"

"Thank you, Apollo"

That only made his smile wider.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

_19 years_

He couldn't believe it! He really couldn't! There were so many people! And all of them came for him! Kozmotis sighed to control his nerves that were killing him, but innerly he was screaming. He scanned the crowd, looking at all the men in uniforms.

Tsar Apollo put him his medal, as well as his golden band, which expressed the rank he was in.

"Congratulations, General Kozmotis Pitchiner..."

His uncle approached him slowly, and his silver blue eyes widened incredibly when he saw what he was holding.

His father's scythe...

No, it wasn't lost...he thought that...

Franciscus bowed his head as he put the scythe, _his scythe_, and Koz stared at it a while more, absorbing the details of the dangerously pointed golden scythe.

He took it delicately in his gloved hands and sighed. He kept a serious face as everyone stood up and stretched their arms shouting. 'My General!"

Kozmotis did the same greeting with the hand holding his scythe, while his sword hanged from his belt, giving the men he now had under his charge a serious look but he really wanted to shout out loud.

"That's my baby! He is a grown up now!" Adela shouted among the cheering and clapping crowd, her eyes full of tears as Esther patted her back while she blew her nose.

Kozmotis smiled brightly.

_I did it, father…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_24 years_

Kozmotis looked at Esther with a cheeky smile she didn't notice. They were walking in the park and the young General was decided to give her the surprise of her life.

He gently grabbed her hand to tell her to stop, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Esther...I have to tell you something really important…" She sat down in a nearby bench and looked at him with a smile, biting her lip.

"He had been all this time together...our friendship had been as long as time...we had gone through so many things together, and you have been my girlfriend for nine years...so now, after all this time, now I can understand that...that I don't like you"

Esther's smiled inmediately disappeared, and Koz held back his laughter

"What?"

He put his hands behind his back and looked at her. "What you heard…I don't like you…I never did…"

He saw tears welling up in her beautiful green eyes and he knelt in front of her. "…I ADORE YOU" He said as a whisper, and a big smile appeared without his consent.

Esther looked at him with wide eyes, gasping, and then she frowned really, really angry. "STUPID!" She raised a hand to slap him but Kozmotis trapped it softly, taking it to his chest and with his free hand he drawn her closer to hug her, even when she was struggling to get away.

"I have always love you, Esther. I don't like you because that word doesn't mean all I feel for you…" He felt his girlfriend finally stopping to fight and he knelt in front of her, looking in his pocket what he wanted to give her.

"I love the way you are, so happy, and funny and intelligent...you had always been with me even when I behaved like an idiot..." He found the small box and took it out slowly, opening it and revealing the ring that was EXTREMELY DIFFICULT to find. The gem, known as almaz or as vulgar people called it, diamond, only is found in a weird blue and green planet really far away and he had many problems to tell someone to make the ring.

Esther took her hands to her face to cover her mouth, and Kozmotis noticed in slow motion how her eyes widend.

"Esther Rusanov...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, Kozmotis!" Before he could even stand up, Esther was alreay hugging and both ended up on the grass. Kozmotis kissed her, and while he closed his eyes, he gently put his fiancée the ring.

-.-

"Hey! Look! I did it!" Koz smiled for his accomplished mission. He managed to comb his hair! Sanderson was looking at him from a few meters away, laughing like crazy.

"How many bottles of hair gel did you use?"

"Enough to make this beauty work!" Kozmotis exclaimed and admired his creation at the mirror, and he saw in the reflection that Sandy rolled his eyes

Koz sighed. Today was going to be the best day in his life! He still couldn't believe it...he was getting married...

"Hey, Pitch... shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?" Koz looked at himself and groaned, noticing he was wearing a white t-shirt, pants and was barefoot.

"But-but my hair is already combed!" He whined. His effort would be in vain! "Are you sure I can't go like this?"

Sandy gave him a look that clearly said more than 'no, you can't'  
Koz sighed and retired to change clothes. With extreme care, he took off his t-shirt and put on a long sleeved shirt, and his long dark blue coat. He buttoned the golden buttons, put on his dark blue pants, his black boots that reached his knees and white gloves with golden details. He looked himself at the mirror. Good! His hair was still intact!

"Ready!" He shouted happy, and Sandy smiled, passing him his medals. Koz smiled and started to put them in his uniform, remembering when and why he won them.

"I am nervous..." he told his friend, who looked at him with a loving smile. His long blond hair floating everywhere.

"Everything's going to be fine...really" His glow seemed to increase with his smile, and Koz had to narrow his eyes, but he was super glad that his best friend could come.

One of the ministers of the Tsar always made weddings official but Apollo had insisted of making 'his little friend 's" wedding amazing.

So, now, here they were, Kozmotis was looking at Esther, and she looked at him, so intensely that he wasn't really hearing what Apollo was saying.

She looked gorgeous. Her long white dress, her veil covering delicately her hair and her green eyes seemed to glow…He didn't know what he had done to deserve a friend as nice and beautiful as her…

"-Until death do you apart?" Koz blinked a few times and looked at Apollo, who was frowning. He coughed and he understood.

"Oh! Yes, I do" The Tsar repeated the same long and boring fragment to Esther and she answered with a smile.

"I do"

"In that case, with the power that I have been granted, today I pronounce you husband and wife" Apollo moved his sword slowly, making the form of a half moon in the air and then touched their shoulders gently.

Kozmotis smiled and ran a hand through Esther's cheek softly, before finishing the ceremony with a kiss, one that lasted until they both ran out of air.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Adela, sweet and old Adela was sobbing her heart in her place, while his mother-in-law conforted her.

He took her hand, and looked at the groomsmen.

Bojan smiled cheekily and shouted "Arch sabers!" The other soldiers obeyed and raised their sabers, cutting edge up to form the arch.

Both passed under the archway while everyone cheered and clapped. The last soldier tapped Esther on the shoulder with the saber saying. "Welcome to the Golden Army, Lady Pitchiner"

She giggled and Kozmotis smiled, his solemly focused on her, who was the most important person in his life, and whom he would always protect.

-.-

"Almost there...don't spy…Hey! I saw that!" Kozmotis singsonged while covering his wife's eyes.

"Kozmotis! Tell me what's wrong…"

"You will see when we get there, be patience!" He was just as excited as her, maybe even more, he wanted to show her what he bought, they had been living in his father's house all this time, but he didn't feel it right, that's why he-

"We arrived! Take off the blindfold" Esther took it off quickly and her eyes widened the size of the sun.

"It's a palace…" They were in the moon of a planet located in the heart of the Constellation Orion. Yes, he even blindfolder her in the ship so she couldn't see anything, and there, Kozmotis had bought a huge house made with moonstone. The moon was protected by various asteroids, which were fortress themselves, armed with the platoon of the elite of the armies, so Kozmotis knew his family was safe.

He glanced at the swollen belly of his wife and sighed, a smile adorning his handsome features.

"I wouldn't say a palace...but yes...it is a palace" He put his hands on his hips, pride in his chest. "You like it?"

"It-It is perfect! It is so,so pretty!" Kozmotis sighed relieved and put an arm over her shoulders.

"And it's our perfect place to raise our son..."

"Son?" Esther smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"yes, because it will be a boy" Kozmotis singsonged and Esther rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't want to know the baby's sex, but you shouldn't hope too much"

"But he will!" He kissed her softly and suddenly lifted her up and carrying her bridestyle making her yelp in surprise. "Do you want to see the place?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_25 years_

"Kozmotis, calm down, like, now" He heard Sanderson say behing him, he was accompanying him in the waiting room, more like Torture Room! His baby was coming at any moment! He COULDN'T JUST CALM DOWN!

Not while Esther and his baby had the risk to di-di…he wouldn't even think about that word. He continued pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, and Sandy sighed heavily.

"Why the stars are they taking so long?!" He shouted-asked Sandy who shrugged. Kozmotis shouted again and the other men looked at him with weird eyes. Kozmotis managed to heard some murmuring things like 'First time obviously'

Koz stopped walking and shook the little golden man who was reading a magazine. "Sanderson! What am I going to do?! And-and if Esther dies like my mother did? And if my baby has problems?! And-and if I am not good enough for him…? He felt tears welling up in his eyes and anxious to fall. "And if?-"

Kozmotis rolled his eyes backwards, the world turning black when the pilot grabbed his shirt and slapped repeatedly with an angry look. Kozmotis shouted, waking up from his about-to-be-fainting and took a hand to his face, and Sanderson wrinkled his nose.

"Listen to me, Pitch! Everything's going to be fine! You understand?! You boy or girl will be ok and your wifetoo, but calm down for the cosmos' sake! You will be a great dad, kid, and they will love you, I know it" He finished his sentence with a small smile

"...I am not a kid..." He mumbled softly.

"Then don't act like one"

Kozmotis sighed and before he could stand up, a nurse came into the room. "Pitchiner, Kozmotis?"

His blood turned cold and his eyes widened the size of suns. He crawled quickly toward the nurse, looking at her desperately, and the nurse grimaced.

"Me,me,me,me,me, I am Pitchiner, Kozmotis! How's my wife and my baby! Tell me!" He heard Sandy apologising for him and he glared at him.

The nurse smiled. "Mr. Pitchiner, your wife is really well and your baby as well, you have a beautiful and healthy little girl"

Everything swirling in his mind disappeared that instant and his brain shut down. "Girl? But-but…I thought I would have a boy…" He looked at Sandy with a frown and he shrugged smiling.

"I told you...Go, I will go in a while"

Kozmotis stood up from the floor and the nurse took him to the room his wife was in. He was disappointed, if he was honest with himself, all the pregnancy he thought that the baby was a boy, he even refused to know the baby's sex because he wanted it to be a surprise. He really had wished he had a boy! To do with him everything his father didn't do with him, besides a girl couldn't be General, at least not yet...Kozmotis sighed heavily, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

His first born was supposed to be a boy! His father had told him Pitchiner always had boys firstborns, and he had now ruined everything.

The nurse bowed her head when they arrived and told him to enter. Kozmotis nodded and entered silently, his heart was beating too far to be normal.

Esther was lying in a bed, she seemed tired but wore a smile Kozmotis couldn't help but copy. In her arms was a bundle of yellow blankets…his _daughter._

"It's a girl…" Esther said and Kozmotis approached frowning.

"The nurse already told me…" He informed her, leaning to kiss her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired...but after that I am happy...look at her, she is so beautiful…" Slowly, she uncovered the baby's face and Kozmotis let a sigh escape his lips.

She was the…most beautiful and smallest baby he had ever seen in all his life. She was asleep, her small chest rising and fallen slowly. Her little head was covered with black hair, and her little hands were tightly coiled.

There was a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow, and he felt his shoulders moving up and down as he started sobbing quietly.

He was a dad...and she was his baby...his daughter.

Fearfully, he approached a finger to one of her hands and she trapped his finger, refusing to let it go. With let a tearfully chuckle and looked at Esther, noticing she also had tears in her eyes. He leaned over her to kiss her and when their lips touched, his tears finally fell. This was his family, his family was safe, they were with him, they wouldn't leave him alone…

"Do you want to hold her?" Kozmotis looked at the small and fragile baby and quickly shook his head.

"I am sure I will let her fall" He said with shame. Esther laughed and shook her head. She put the baby in his arms slowly and Kozmotis almost had a heart attack. He didn't know how to hold his own daughter!

Slowly, he found the best position for the newborn and sighed when he saw it was correct.

"Hey baby...I am daddy...sorry for thinking you were a boy..." Esther chuckled.

"How are we going to call her? You didn't let me think in girls' name"

Kozmotis frowned, watching amazed how the baby opened her big green eyes.

_She has her eyes…_

"San-Sanderson said from the beggining it would be a girl …and-and that he like Emily Jane…"

"Um...Emily Jane Pitchiner...yeah...I like it too..." Esther said and Kozmotis smiled, looking at the baby who started getting uncomfortable. He looked at Esther scared but after rocking her a bit, she calmed down.

It was Aprīlis 22nd and today was the most special day

"Emily Jane...I promise that, while I am alive, NOTHING will happen to you or your mom...you are the best thing that happened to me…and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you…I promise…on my soul"

* * *

**Just one more chaprer of memories and we return the original plot! :D See you in next chapter and please leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 31

_26 years_

Kozmotis watched with a blurry sight and dry throat the funeral of his dear Adela. He felt his lower lip tremble against his will and he bit it until he felt blood coming out.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but his tears fell down his cheeks. Kozmotis sighed and wiped them quickly.

_Men don't cry...Men don't cry...Men...don't cry..._

In fact, even when he had been a total cry baby in the past, most to his father's annoyance, the only opportunities where he cried nowadays was in front of death. His father's sudden death had left a strong impact in him when he was a kid and he hadn't been able to overcome these kinds of situations.

And now, sitting here and having to bid farewell to the woman who had been like his mother…

IT HURT.

"It's ok, Kozmotis..." He heard Esther whispering softly, stroking his hair, and he nodded vagely, his chest went up and down really quickly, trying to hold back his cries.

"I-I am sorry...Is-is that...I-" He choked, and wiped his tears away again, he was probably putting his wife in shame in this moment, but he couldn't help it!

"Hey, listen to me…I am here, Kozmotis…It is ok…" Esther grabbed his head and rested it against her chest, just like when Emily cried. It was there when he couldn't hold it back anymore and he burst in silent sobs, hugging her tightly.

"It's ok, honey...let it go..."

-.-

"Come with daddy, Emily! Mom doesn't want to hold you but daddy does!" He encouraged his one year old daughter who was leaning against a couch.

"Hey!" Esther hit his arm. "It's not true, baby, mommy wants to hold you and kiss you a lot, but you must come with me. Dad will let you fall" She said, and Kozmotis gasped loudly, putting a hand over his chest, indignified.

His little baby was learning how to walk, and Kozmotis loved how she used the couches, chairs or walls to walk around, but they wanted her to walk on her own, and also know who she would go to.

Emily gurgled and then giggled. She let go of the couch and after regaining balance, she started to walk toward them, who had their arms really wide

"Momma! Papa! Momma!"

"Yes, yes! Come, Emily!" Esther opened her arms even more. Kozmotis sighed and lowered his arms, but in an unexpected turn, Emily looked at him and walked toward him, falling over his lap, and he barely managed to catch her.

"That's my baby! Haha! You saw that, Esther?!" The baby clapped while laughing, and Kozmotis stood up holding his daughter, looking at his wife with a smug smile.

Esther huffed and crossed her arms, but Koz saw the smile creeping in her face.

She kissed Emily's forehead and then approached Esther to kiss her lips, but that smug smile wasn't leaving his face for a while.

"Stop it!"

"Hahaha I love you, honey…And I love you too my little princess" He glanced down at the baby who was sucking his shirt. He didn't care, she was his daughter, and she loved him more!

-.-.-.-.-.-

_30 Years_

"Catch me if you can, daddy!" Emily stuck her tongue out while laughing, and Kozmotis smiled, running behind her to follow her game.

They had come to a small valley for a few days and they were walking to a high hill where they would have lunch. This was Emily Jane's favorite place, because, apart from the old cottage they were staying, they were always outdoors, the blue of the sky was even more blue, nature surrounded them, and she had many green spaces to explore, trees to climb, and beautiful landscapes…

Oh, right, find daughter.

Kozmotis looked around with a smile, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Where was she now?! He looked at Esther who was bringing a basket with lunch and he smiled nervously.

"Can you bring Emily to eat lunch?"

Koz nodded with a smile, and then ran away as quickly as he could. He didn't know where Emily was!

He was getting more worried with each passing minute.

He saw a shrubbery moving and he smiled.

"Ok…where could Emily be…um…Gotcha!" He moved the shrubbery but Emily wasn't there, it was a rabbit.

He grimaced and glared at the rabbit. "Grr!" He growled and it escaped quickly.

"GOTCHA!" Kozmotis would never admit that his five year old daughter made him shriek and jump a meter from the ground.

He put a hand over his chest, struggling to calm down his heart and looked at his daughter, who was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off, leaves and little twigs getting tangled with her long black hair.

"Don't you dare do that ever again, Emily Jane! Stars! You scared me!"

"Oops?" The girl giggled and Kozmotis shook his head with a smile, he could never stay angru with her for too long.

"Well, it's lunch time, princess" He lifted Emily and carried her with an arm, but she squirmed to put her down.

"No! No! I don't want to eat"

"you will eat whether you want to or not, young lady"

"Ye-yes, bu-but, dad! First let me show you something! Pleeeeaaaasseee!" Kozmotis put her down and she grabbed his hand, trying to pull him...wherever she wanted to go

"Very well, you win, but then we go, mom is waiting for us and we don't want her to get angry, do we?"

Emily shook her head and after squealing, she started to walk. They walked for various minutes and Kozmotis noted that they were getting really far away from their location.

"And when did you have time to come here, young lady?"

Emily didn't answer and with a serious face she continued guiding him. Finally, they arrived to where she wanted and she stopped.

"Look, daddy, listen here. I will show you something but you must be quieto or they will get scared"

"They will get scared?"

"Sh!"

Emily pushed the brushwood and Koz looked inside, feeling how his mouth opening in surprise.

"It is really beautiful, no?"

There were hundreds and hundreds of butterflies! The only butterflies Kozmotis had seen were the desiccated ones in school!

The butterflies were of different colors, sizes and patterns, each one with a unique design in their wings. Emily entered to the sanctuary carefully and many butterflies came to her opened palm. Kozmotis couldn't help but smile. Emily loved nature as much as it loved her.

"Look, daddy" Emily put a butterfly on his finger and Koz stared at its beautiful orange and black before it flew away. The other butterflies also started flying around, constrasting to the green that surrounded them.

Emily jumped to his arms with a smile and both stayed there, his daughter sitting on his lap.

"You like butterflies, daddy?"

"Hahaha, if you like them, I like them" he replied before glancing up once more, watching the colorful show

-.-.-.-.-.-

_31 years_

"I can't believe your mom abandoned us in such an important day like this!" Kozmotis cried with his arms in the air. Esther had gone for a business trip and had left him alone with Emily...

"But worry not, dear, I will take care of everything!" he ruffled her hair softly and started looking for the things his daughter would need.

"Ok, look. Here I have a lantern and batteries, um…let's put candles, just in case, don't you think?"

"Um...dad..."

"Don't interrupt me, Emily, daddy's thinking"

"Will you need a canteen? I will put it anyway...um...oh! Here, have some energy bars, they will last you a week if you are careful…an aid kit with the essen-"

"Dad!"

"what?! I am forgetting something? What else can you need?"

"Um...i DON'T KNOW DAD, maybe my notebook?"

Koz stopped and looked at her frowning"

"Notebook!?" He saw the backpag full of esencial things, which was about to explode, and then at his daughter.

"Dad, I am going to school, not to war!" Emily emptied her backpack and put all her notebooks and pencil case in.

"Didn't you go to school when you were a kid?" He saw Emily roll her eyes, but he was still too concentrated processing that his little girl was going to school as to correct her.

"...Yes...but-but..." Emily rolled her eyes again and put the chocolate energy bars in her lunchbox, a bottle of water and a fruit.

Koz wiped an imaginary tear. She was so independent…

Después some minutes in a ship, they arrived to the planet where her school was. While they walked, Emily was picking up leaves and humming a song Esther taught her.

"It's true that you met mommy in your first day?"

Koz blinked and looked at her, suspicion growing in his chest. "Yes...why?"

"I don't know...Maybe I will meet my best friend husband too!" She laughed and Koz gasped.

"NO! You won't meet anyone until I tell you, understood?" He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Emily hugged him while laughing.

"Okay!"

When they arrived to the school, he lowered her slowly and kissed her forehead.

"Please, be careful, I know you will make a lot of friends!" He adusted her backpack and Emily entered jumping.

Kozmotis was about to turn when he saw a boy approaching Emily, too happy for his liking…Get away from my daughter, dark boy!

Emily pointed at him and the boy turned to look at him. He smiled at his daughter and when he wasn't looking he growled at the boy, his brown eyes widening in fear.

Kozmotis gave him the universal sign of 'I am watching you' and smiled satisfied when the boy turned away in fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_33 years_

"Oh, comets! I love it, I love it, I love it!" Emily's scream could be heard in the other side of the universe, she tackled him in a hug. He had bought her the schooner she wanted so much and now she was jumping up and down, trying to kiss the metal of the ship.

Emily couldn't help herself and entered to the ship, melting in the controls. Kozmotis had always been fans of ships, but his passion had never been supported, that's why he now supported and gave his daughter everything. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kozmotis? She is still too young" Emily hugged herself, glaring at the ship with disdain. Koz smiled, and nudged her softly.

"I am going to teach her, don't worry…hey, what happened to that adventurous and rebel spirit I loved?" He asked playfully but received a nothing happy look.

"It took vacations when you gave me a daughter so much like you"

Kozmotis burst out laughing and kissed her lips softly, taking her hand to take both of them in a ride in the new ship.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_34 years_

"-dy..."

"-addy..."

"Daddy!"

Kozmotis woke up, his narrowed eyes were looking everywhere, just to find Emily had awoken him, already wearing her uniform.

"Whas wrong, princess?" He asked sleepily.

Emily pouted. "It is too cold, can you take me to school?"

Kozmotis groaned, he didn't want to get out! "Ah, Emily...you can go by yourself..."

"But dad..."

"I am sure mommy wants to take you..."

"Mommy doesn't want to, take me to school"

Kozmotis groaned again when Emily started to shake his shoulder. "Dad, please!"

"No!" Kozmotis whined with a smile, covering his face with a pillow.

"Dad!"

"What?!

"Take me!"

"NO"

He heard Emily growl and suddenly, his pillow was flying to the other side of the room. He looked at Emily who was frowning, her green eyes were glowing with rage, just like Esther's when she was angry, and her long black hair was tied up in a braid.

"Wake. Up." The eight years old demanded with her arms crossed.

"Ok,ok…just…let…me…" Kozmotis started to stand up, just to fall backwards again, rolling slowly toward the edge of the bed.

He heard Emily giggle, and that motivated him to continue.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Gettting out of bed" He answered, rolling slowly like a worm, half of his body was hanging from the edge of the bed and his long hair was touching the floor.

"Oh, dad..."

Kozmotis fell to the floor with a thud, growling when his head hit the floor, he hadn't calculated his movements well. He shuddered when he touched the cold floor and stood up immediately , hearing Emily giggle.

"Can you take me now? I will be late"

Kozmotis picked up the green eyed girl. "I love you so much, that I sacrifice my beautiful sleep for you, you know that?" He said playfully while they got out of the room.

Emily hugged him. "I know…I love you too"

-.-.-.-.-.-

35 years

Kozmotis looked at the Lieutenant with a serious face, daring him to lie to him. "Are you sure?"

"Affirmative, Lord Pitch" The soldier replied. "Dream Pirates and Fealrings had been seen in the point of the sword of Orion, we must depart"

Kozmotis sighed heavily, indicating the soldier to go. He bid farewell stretching his arm loyally and Kozmotis answered him vaguely.

He started to pace back and forth in his office. Now he had to tell Esther and Emily Jane that he was going…again. He hated to leave his family, but he knew they were safe, his village was protected by many asteroids, that's why they moved there in the first place. They would be fine, the moon was well protected and the defenses had the best weapons and they will protect them in any situation.

Kozmotis knew they will.

That night during dinner, Kozmotis meant to tell them.

"Emily, don't you have something to tell your father?"

Emily frowned and then smiled. "Oh! We made something explode in school!"

"She went with her schooner without permission to the asteroids...again"

"But nothing happened! It was fun! Tell her dad!"

Kozmotis smiled slightly and then coughed. "In fact...I have something more to tell you...Fearlings have been reported in the sword of Orion, I must go" When he noticed his daughter's hurt expression, he quickly said. "But-but it will be for a few weeks only!"

"You can't go! Don't leave us alone, dad!" Emily pleaded, standing up and running toward him to hug him.

He heard his little princess sob and looked at Esther, who also looked devastated.

"I am sorry…I will come back, I promise"

Emily ran away to her room and Kozmotis stayed with Esther.

"Kozmo...I...is that..."

"What's happening?"

"No-nothing…do you have to go?" She asked with unshed tears bright in her eyes, something that made Kozmotis frown. Esther never was this distress when he went.

"I don't want to leave you, but it is my duty to go, I do it to protect everyone...besides, you know those monsters fear me" He said with a smile, kissing her lips softly before standing up to pack his stuff, they had to depart in the night, or they wouldn't trap the Dream Pirates on time.

The time to go arrived sooner than expected and the three found themselves in the harbor. He kissed his wife quickly, who grabbed his arm for a second. Silently, she put a hand over her belly and smiled with a tearful smile. "He is going to miss you too..."

Kozmotis frowned in confusion for a while until realization hit him and his silver eyes widened the size of the sun. A smile appeared in his stunned face and it continued growing until he was laughing, and he hugged Esther tightly.

"I-I am..."

"Just come back...ok?" His wife asked and he nodded vigorously like a child, kissing her foreheard.

"Lord Pitch! We must go now!"

"Uh-uh one moment!" He replied and looked at Emily who was crying.

"Princess…don't cry, I am going to be ok, and you too"

His nine years old daughter hugged him by his waist, her green eyes full of tears. "Here, I made this for you, so you don't forget me" Kozmotis smiled at the gift, it was a silver locket, with beautiful carved patterns, and inside, there was a photo of her. Kozmotis put the locket around his neck.

"It is really pretty, Emily, thank you. Don't worry, princess, it's just 2 weeks, I will come back" His words seemed to comfort her, and Emily looked at him.

"You promise?"

"On my soul"

Giving a smile to the two most important women in his life, he got in the ship, which set sail inmediately.

During the trip, Koz decided to focus on the battle plan they will follow.

"Soldiers..." Kozmotis started with all of his men on deck.

"I know these trips are difficult...to leave our family and friends behind to fulfill our duty...defend our people, our empire, our Tsars. This will bring us a bigger reward though, to proof ourselves, to know what we are capable of and to bring honor to our families...Remember gentlemen, it's fine to be afraid...but the fear can't control you...the only way to fight with Fearlings is confronting them, not avoiding them, as I and many of you were taught probably...But let's finish this once and for all...For the Tsar!" He lifted his scythe and all the men shouted the same

The days went by without a problem, until, really close to arriving to their destiny, Kozmotis received from a really scared messenger that his home was under attack

"What?!"

When they arrived, there wasn't any pirate where they were told.

His heart stopped for an instant. They had been tricked

"Kozmotis..." Bojan started, who was one of the lieutenants, but Kozmotis pushed him aside, answering him cruelly.

"What are you waiting for?! Everyone! Let's return now!"

"My General...if I could-"

"Are you disobeying MY orders, soldier?!" He shouted while he get in the ship again.

"N-no, General" His partner bowed and went, probably to tell the crew they were returning.

Kozmotis hated doing this to him, he knew the supplies might not last, but he needed to do this, his family was first

_Don't worry...I am coming...  
_  
They returned in a speed they didn't know the ship could go and they reached his village in half the time, armed and ready to fight.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The beautiful white village wasn't more than burned ruins. The flames continued to burn different parts and, although everything you could see were the red or yellows of the fire, Kozmotis only saw black

He looked around, hoping to find survivors but there was notging. Kozmotis had never failed his village.

Today couldn't be the exception.

"Do any of you have family here?"

"Negative, General" the soldiers replied and Kozmotis nodded, telling them to find the Dream Pirates. The pirates were boarding the ship, and seemed surprise with their presence.

Sons of-

"I want these pirates alive! My wife and my daughter must be among them!" He told the Lieutenants and they quickly nodded.

The only thing Kozmotis wanted was to go home and see that Emily and Esther were fine…but he couldn't…his duty was to stay here…

His men quickly trapped the pirates, who surrended easily, apparently they were unarmed.

They were tied up and threw to his ship to interrogate them. Kozmotis had always mercy with thieves and Dream pirates. He gave them food and insisted them to leave the wrongs paths. If they told him where his family was, he promised to set them free, he didn't care what could the soldiers think.

"Mi wife and daughter?! Where are they?!" He demanded.

The captain of the Dream Pirates answered with a sneer that Kozmotis didn't like at all. "We were denied the pleasure of draining them of their dreams"

"Because you were caught?"

"No, my Lord"

Kozmotis growled. "Have you harmed them?!"

"No, my Lord"

"¡Answer me good, stupid! Where are they?!"

The captain's lips curled into a small satisfied smile. "Dead"

Kozmotis stood there, frozen, looking at the pirate stoically. He must keep his composture…

"Your lady so feared our company that she threw herself to her doom, and the child with her" The captain gloated and started laughing.

Kozmotis couldn't speak, the words had escaped from his mouth and his throat was dry. No...NO! They couldn't...Esther wouldn't...

"Is this true?" He could barely speak, his breathing was getting quicker while he looked from one pirate to another.

He saw the captain smile. "Tis true, my lord. I saw it myself. As did we all"

Kozmotis slowly approached the captain until his faced was centimeters away from his deformed and dark one and with the calmest face he could manage, he whispered.

"Then feast your eyes on mine. They are the last things you will ever see" Quickly, he drew out his sword and cut the captain's head.

He heard the soldiers gasped, but he couldn't care less. He continued with the next pirate and cut his head. The pirates also gasped and strugged to take off the chains, but Kozmotis wasn't giving anyone mercy. He wanted every single one of these monsters dead.

When Kozmotis finished, he looked at his troop who were murmuring among them and looked at him nervously.

"I want you to inspect the place...I-I don't believe their words...GO!"

Kozmotis didn't wait for them to make the salute because he ran away, scythe in one hand and heart in the other. He had to get home, Esther and Emily Jane couldn't be dead...they simply couldn't...

"Emily! Esther!

When he arrived to his home, which was fairly quickly, he stopped dead in tracks in front of the horrible scene he had in front.

The building was burnt, the flames had long comsumed everything and a black color covered everything he saw.

"ESTHER! EMILY!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he looked behind his shoulder when he heard his soldiers approaching and he passed the lump in his throat.

"And?! What did you find?!" He demanded but they stayed silent, all of them wore sad faces, making Kozmotis shook his head involuntarily

"...General Kozmotis...we found many calcined bodies around...we could not tell if they are your family, sir...all of them are beyond recognition. A soldier informed him, and Kozmotis couldn't take it anymore.

He fell to his knees on the rubble, letting his tears fall finally. He dind't care if they saw him cry, he dind't care if they didn't respect him anymore, he didn't care anymore.

"No…NO!" He screamed, his shouts getting louder and louder while thick tears wet his cheeks.

His body suddenly weighted too much and he fell forwards, his forehead touching the ground. He slowly curled up on the floor, his sobs shaking his body tremendously.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With his eyes closed, he ended up shouting of impotence, screaming louder and louder. He was useless, he should eb the dead one, he couldn't protect his wife, he didn't protect his baby girl or his unborn baby…

His mother died because of him. His father died because of him.

Today he had lost his family again...and it was because of him...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_36 years_

With his hands on his back, he walked quickly through the inmaculate clean halls of the Lunanoff castle to talk with Apollo.

All the Fearlings had been imprisoned in a prison planet, away from any civilization. Imprison them was a worse fate than death.

When he finally found the Tsar, he received him with a small smile.

"Kozmotis...what a pleasant surprise..." He approached to hug him or something, but Koz lifted a hand to stop him from getting closer.

"As you may know, we managed to get rid off the Dream pirates and Fearlings, all of them are imprisoned. The prison is made of lead, so they won't be able to get out. I volunteer to guard the prison and I need your authorization to go" He said in a cold voice, the same he used to talk with the soldiers.

Apollo frowened, a small pout forming in his face and made a movement as if he wanted to hug him again. "Kozmotis...I know it hurt a lot what happen to your family...but-"

"JUST TELL ME IF I HAVE THE BLOODY AUTHORIZATION!...Mi tsar" He added reluctantly. Since last year, his attitude had been like this, he hated everyone and he hoped they hate him back.

Apollo blinked a bit and stepped away. "...You-you have my authorization, Kozmotis…but-but if you regret your decision…don't doubt to-"

He didn't hear what he said at the end because he had already slammed the door shut.

-.-

A small ship took him the prison, and the instant he stepped in, he was attacked with thousands of whispers.

**Help us-set us free-we have riches-we will give them to you-let us go…**

There was a small cottage in the planet, where he would live from now on. He threw his stuff to the bed and walked to the gates of the prison, two huge lead doors that had a spell written on it, it had the symbol of the Lunanoff there.

**Let us go-just a bit of fresh air...**

Kozmotis sighed, he had to get used to the voices in his head. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his locket, opening it and running his fingers over the photo. His sight became blurry with tears and he quickly put it back inside his uniform. Now that he was completely alone, he could cry as much as he pleased.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_38 years +_

It has been two years since he volunteered to guard the prison, the supplies always came and he had everything to live, but Kozmotis was bored, to avoid say he lost his mind. He smiled smugly when the pilots came to bring supplies and they escaped as soon as they could, the voices of the Fearlings tormenting them.

Kozmotis had gotten used to them, he didn't listen to their pleas, he was immune, even when he couldn't sleep in the night and was tormented in the day. He was sure he had lost his mind a long time ago, but who cared?! No one was waiting for him, and no one cared for his physical or mental health

"I have been losing weight...I should make excersises, or maybe eat more, but I don't want to, but I really should! Look at your arms! They look like twigs!" He told himself, walking back and forth in front of the gray gates.

Yes, he had been losing muscle, he hadn't exercised since who knows when and now that he barely eat, he was really thin. He didn't have to fight anymore, train anyone…carry anyone…play with anyone…DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! His only mission was to check those motherfuckers stayed inside and he didn't need strength to do that… Point.

-.-.-

One day, he was looking at himself in a mirror. He grimaced when he noticed his hair. It had grown so much that now it had long passed his shoulders, and was a bother.

He took out his sword and run his fingers over the blade slowly before taking it to the back of his head. With a swift movement, he cut his hair, which slowly fell to the floor.

He threw the sword somewhere else, the metal making a horrible sound when it hit the floor, and looked at the mirror again. He snorted, and started to laugh, a hysterical laughter, because what he did was

Horribly horrible.

If he looked forward, it looked fine, but in the back his hair looked so weird and it stood up in a weird direction.

He shrugged, still laughing.

It would grow up again. It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

-.-

There were two days in the year that were the most important ones for Kozmotis. In those days, he allowed himself to forget about his mission. Today was one of them.

Outside of the huge gates, Kozmotis slowly took out his locket from his neck, looking at the picture of his baby girl, allowing himself to mourn once more.

"Ah, Emily…my princess…now you would be twelve, my little one…Forgive me…daddy misses you lot, and mommy too…Da-daddy needs you two a lot…He doesn't know how much more he could support this…" He ran a finger over the photo, as if stroking her cheek, but he couldn't...she was dead...

**"Daddy..."**

He was even hearing voices...

**"Daddy...help me..."**

Emily... That was her voice, her voice!

"Emily Jane! Baby! Where are you?!" Kozmotis stood up immediately, grabbing his scythe and held the locket in his other hand.

**"Please, daddy, help me...Please, please, ope the doors..."**

"Emily!"

**"Daddy, I am trapped here...everything is dark...I am scared daddy...open the doors...I don't like these shadows...DADDY HELP ME!"**

Suddenly it was really difficult to breath, a lump formed in his throat while new tears welled up . His daughter was trapped! No! He had to get her out! He had to save his daughter!

Desperately, he ran towards the gates. He opened the huge doors screaming her name, with nothing more than his hands to defend himself if something happened. He didn't care though, he wanted his daughter now!"

"Emily, calm down, daddy's here! Emily!

**"Daddy!"**

Kozmotis ran inside, scanning the darkess for his daughter. She was alive, he wanted to hug her! He wanted to be with her!

"Emily! Emily!... Emily!?" Slowly, he registered what happened. There was nothing more than darkness here…and his daughter wasn't inside…

The horrible sound of the gates closing made Kozmotis jump. What has he done…

The Fearlings charged toward him, his painful voices tormenting his already broken mind. The Fearlings surrounded him, scratching and whispering horrible things.

His locket was snatched away in the swirl of shadows that surrounded him and before he could scream, Fearlings tackled him to the floor, immobilizing. The Fearlings digged their sharp teeth in his flesh, destroying his clothes, his body, his mind.

"AAHHHH!"

**What's wrong, General? ****Are you scared?! Give us your fear, oh, it feels sooo good, you will get us more fear, you are ours now...**

Kozmotis felt blind to the world,his swallowed breathing got quicker when he felt his naked body in front of it. The Fearlings cut his wrists, his chest, barely missing his heart and his forehead, but blood barely came out because the shadows entered to his body thought the cuts, by his nose, his mouth.

He was choking! He couldn't breath!

With his hands inmovilized to his side, he looked at the darkness creeping from under his skin, and to his horror, he saw how his tan skin turned gray, colors gained for the shadows that tried to take his body.

Con las manos inmovilizadas a un lado, miró la oscuridad reptando debajo de su piel, y para su horror, vio cómo su bronceada piel se tornaba gris, teñida por las sombras que querían tomar su cuerpo.

"Help me!"

**No one will hear you-no one love you-you are useless-you are ours-we will destroy the light, useless puppet.**

Kozmotis fought bravely against the shadows, but he didn't have the same strength as before, because, compared to other battles...

He didn't have anyone to fight for now. He didn't have anyone to be brave for…

He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable and painful end. His memories were disappearing and his lungs were crushed by the Fearlings from the inside. sus pulmones eran aplastados por los Temores desde su interior.

Kozmotis Pitchiner exhaled his last breath and his crazy heart stopped.

He heard the slow and low sound of his heart beating in his ears and red eyes opene din the darkness. The color started to change until it turned yellow with gray…Where was he? What was he doing here...WHO was him? He looked down, examining his clothes made of shadows, his cold and gray hands.

**STAND UP!**

The confused man obeyed, standing up like a puppet moved by a pupeteer

**Pitch...**

Pitch? His name was Pitch?

**_N-no...my-my name…is-is…Ko-Kozmot-is..._**

**¡SILENCE! You are ours now, General! They trapped you here, you must kill them, make this pathetic world fear you, to live in darkness-don't you want fear?! We know you want fear...-take revenge- no one can confine you and live- find us fear- destroy the light!**

Pitch growled, his deformed and pointy teeth shining in the darkness. They had trapped him here, he would kill anyone who try to stop him from getting fear! He was thirsty of revenge, a revenge that wasn't his.

**_Please...n-no..._**

Kozmotis's voice lost its strength and was hid behind the thousands of shadows inside. He looked with mere curiosity at the broken scythe and the locket shining in the darkness. The Nightmare King smiled and laughed maniacally and disappeared in the shadows, he was going to destroy the so called 'Golden Age' that he didn't know he had spent all his life protecting…

-.-.-...-

The white light behind his eyes disappered and Pitch was left gasping for air, a small hand over his chest while his heart hammered against his chest madly. It was so difficult to breath, so many emotions wanted to surface, all the new memories that occupy his mind hurt, but there was only one thought he cared about.

"I-I am Kozmotis..."

* * *

**Sorry for taking too long, I was in exams but now I have a week free and I think I will be able to publish the next chapter soon :) Please Revieww!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I am sorry for disappearing! I had had sosoossosos many things to do! I was preparing to take my english exam, FCE, and guess what, I got a high grade! :D Also, I was absorbed in two more fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug and Marvel, yeah, blame my friends, and I was focusing on learning about them hehe. I will focus on finishing the last chapters so I can finally finish this story, because I don't want to have it unfinished, I hate when people do that. So anyway, to the story**.

* * *

"Help me..." Jack pleaded softy, his entire body was trembling as he saw viscous shadows creeping INSIDE his arms which were turning even paler.

None of the guardians answered him or hear him, all of them were busy minding their own problems, which was logic, because half of them would end up with a part less of their body.

Jack tried so hard not to look at himself in the mirror the monster brought, but the shadows kept turning his head so he could see how his snow white hair turned almost black.

"Help…" The spirit sobbed, lowering his head, while the other guardians screamed in pain, there was anything he could do.

-.-.-.-.-

Pitch was kneeling, facing the darkness in front of him, still wearing that silly expression and incredible smile. He couldn't believe it! Ko-Kozmotis was him! No, um, He was Kozmotis! How did that even work?!

He had a past life...he had parents...oh well, till certain age...and-and he had a family! People who loved him! It wasn't his fault, it was THOSE MONSTER'S!

Delicately, he repaired the broken chain of the locket with black sand and put it around his neck, feeling a nice warmth in his chest when it started glowing. "I have to get out of here...I have to tell...the guardians" Pitch suddenly remembered that his riends that his friends were here and were in trouble.

The boy started pulling the chains again, with this new source of energy giving him strength, his memories. But just as before, they refused to break down.

Pitch glared at them angrily and a growl escaped his mouth.

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists so tight that his nuckles turned white. After trying for so many hours before, he finally felt his power flowing in his veins again. He cracked an eye open and noticed that the same silver moon light of the locket was over him, surrounding him completely.

This light was the only one that didn't hurt, and seemed to weaken the chains. Pitch inhaled deeply before creating a black knife. Inmediately he started to cut the chains of his wrists and when he was free, he materialized his scythe and with a clean cut, he cut the chains of his legs. The shackles remained, but it didn't matter right now.

He stood up, but a horrible pain in his leg made him sit down again. Oh, right. It was broken. But he didn't have time to cry over that! He had to help his friends!

He sighed and wrapped it as tight as posible with sand, which to his surprise, did work. It continued hurting, but until he moved, it would be fine.

Pitch called Onyx, and after minutes of cursing, it came out of the shadows, huffing and neighing, shaking its hind legs. The poor nightmare was stressed, and asked for forgiveness to its young master.

"Yes, Yes! I forgive you for hurting me Onyx but I need your help right now" Onyx leaned so Pitch could hop on.

He heard the sound of shouts, but they seemed to come from everywhere.

"Let's go find the Guardians, Onyx" He patted the nightmare's mane and it neighed, expulsing sand by its nostrils.

Although it could be hear anywhere, Pitch noticed something that only came from one direction.

Fear.

Pitch sighed and with a small smile, he shook Onyx's reigns.

"Yiah!" The nightmare ran toward a shadow, chasing the familiar smell of fear and both of them disappeared.

The glow of his locket shining before being engulfed by shadows.

-.-

"Gu-Guys..." Jack murmured, wincing with pain. "I don't know if you are listening but…there is something I need to tell you…That day in Easter…I came here, but I didn't want to betra-AH! Betray you…or-or to let the eggs be des-AH! Destroyed…I am sorry" Jack whimpered softly, breathing with difficulty. He hoped the guardians had heard him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared for what could happen to him or the guardians.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of neighing and, like always, his curiosity made him look up. His colorless eyes widened, and a tired and hurt smile appeared in his pale and almost gray face.

"Pitch..."

The black haired teen got down of the horse and a grimaced spread across his face. What did he did to them?! All of them were hurt and-and...

It was a scene so horrible that he couldn't describe it. Fear was drowning the place and it made him feel nauseous. He heard screams, screams of pain, of fear. He knew the guardians couldn't see them, but Pitch could and watching their horrible red eyes made him furious. The Fearlings were around them, and even when the Guardians were almost unconscious, they still were paralyzed with fear.

Tooth was surrounded by shadows, which laughed and were plucking her feather slowly. Bunny had his eyes closed, and he looked tiny, what happened?! Further back, he could see Sandy's dim glow and what seemed Jack's white hair...

Norte had his arms above his head, while the Fearlings grabbed his face tightly, making him open the eyes widely. They slowly approached a pointy object to his face and Pitch panicked.

"NOOO!" Pitch created the first thing that came to his mind, a boomerang, and threw it with rage to the monsters, which didn't even had time to widen their eyes because they evaporated. Tooth was left alone and the pointy object stopped mere centimetres away from North's face, making him shout relieved.

Pitch caught the boomerang and ran toward the guardians.

"Guys! I am so sorry; I promise I will never do what I did ever again. I swear! I am going to get you out of here!" The boy said desperately, trying to look at every guardian.

"...Pitch...?" Norte whispered, blinking to focus his sight in the darknes. He could distinguish a slim figure with silver eyes, and his eyes, which fortunately weren't rip out, welled up with tears.

"Kind of..." Pitch laughed humorlessly but stopped inmediately when he saw Jack and Sandy's figures. The white haired spirit seemed unconscious and was he bleeding?, but Sandy looked even worse. His chest was completely black, and it was quickly spreading to his limbs and neck; the darkest point was where his heart is. The darkness was infecting his soul, killing him slowly and painfully.

"Sandy..." Pitch shook his head. No! Sanderson couldn't die! He just remembered what he meant to him! He knelt next to him and was about to touch him when he stopped himself at the last moment, clenching his hands like fists. He would only hurt him more. He awaited for the voices to say something, but they didn't, neither Kozmotis nor the Fearlings…

"Pitch?" A soft sweet voice, but at the samae time, tired and hurt, sounded in his mind. Sanderson. Of course. He had never spoken to him, it just looked like it because he transmited his thought to his mind.

Pitch gave Jack a quick glance, and when he saw he wasn't THAT hurt, he focused on Sanderson.

"No...Kozmotis..." He corrected him with a smile. Did Sandy know he was Kozmotis? He had never shown it…

The Dream Weaver's eyes widened.

"Kozzy..." Pitch gigged and nodded.

Sandy smiled but inmediately took a hand to his chest, making a grimace of pain. When he touched his chest, the darkness only spread more and Pitch shrieked.

"Sandy! Do-Don't worry! I am going to help you get out of here and-"

"Pitch...It doesn't matter...I won't make it..." The boy frowned angrily.

"Don't say that, I will-" He forgot about the 'Don't touch the Sandman rule' and put his hands on his round chest. Pitch's eyes widened with a loud gasp, scared for the damage he might have done to him.

But the darkness started to disappear…

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and saw Sandy smiled hopefully, his glow was returning to normal. "Children turn nightmares into dreams…"

Pitch smiled, not considering at all how he did it, he was just happy to see his old friend was out of danger. Bunny was waking up and when he looked at his direction he made a scared face, but the solemn look the teen sent him made him widen his eyes and smiled. His smiled looked so cute in that tiny body…

He stood up to go with Jack, he was bleeding, he remembered, when a horrible and merciless voice spoke behind him.

"**Pitch...Pitch...Pitch..."**

He turned quickly, pointing at him with his just created scythe. Where was he?! He was going to kill him for what he did to Kozmotis and the Guardians!

"Get away from them!" The boy said, standing in front of his friends, he wouldn't let him hurt them.

**"****And why would I do that...? **Shadow Man came out of the shadows, his red eyes showing and looking like an older version of Pitch.

Pitch growled, clenching his teeth so tight they started to hurt. He hated him! He hated him! He ruined his life! He took away Kozmotis's family, and he was going to avenge him!

"AAAAHHH!" He ran toward him, swinging his scythe, but Shadow Man rolled his eyes and disappeaared, and Pitch crashed again a rock wall.

**"So pathetic, brat..." **Shadow Man reappeared, putting his hands behind his back, giving him a smile, showing him his rotten and twisted teeth that would made Tooth throw up.

Pitch groaned, putting a hand over his forehead, the world was spinning.

**"Do you really think that you will stop us?"**

"Yes, I will!" Pitch knew it was useless to argue with the monster, but he couldn't help it!

**"Oh Pitch...but you are nothing more than a puppet, our beloved body, the hand that destroyed the Golden Age…"**

"SHUT UP!" Pitch shouted, attacking him one more time, but he didn't have the result he hoped, in fact, Shadow Man created a scythe of his own and tore his arm, making a deep cut.

"Aaahh!" Pitch hissed in pain and craddled his bleeding arm, before he was slammed against the wall.

"Pitch!" Four out of five guardians shouted, struggling with their chains. Shadow Man gave them a bored look, and the Fearlings laughed, creeping through their bodies and tightening around their mouth, like gags.

**"****Will you stop fighting against us now, brat?"**

Pitch looked at the guardians and stood up painfully, rising into a defensive pose after wiping the blood coming from his mouth. "I-I would do this all day..."

Shadow Man growled.

"Leave them alone, this-this is between you all and me" Pitch said seriously. Shadow Man wasn't more than a conglomerated of Fearlings, that didn't make him less scary though.

The monster smiled. **"Ah, ah, ah...That's where you are wrong, Pitch...They are light, we are dark. And you swore long time ago to get rid of all the light in the universe!"** Shadow Man shouted maniatically, and Pitch growled, his silver eyes glaring at the empty red eyes with hate…

But also with fear.

The screams of the Guardians were muffled by the Fearlings, who whispered horrible and hopeless things, making them cry in agony.

Jack lifted his head to try and see the scene unfolding just meters away from him, and he shook his head. That stupid, reckless boy…What was he doing…?

"I-I got rid of you once, and I will do it again!" The boy shouted, leaning on his scythe, but Shadow Man laughed and with a movement of his hand, Pitch ended up thrown once again against the wall, the air escaping from his lungs.

**"Do you still think you are the big hero, ****_Kozmotis?"_** Shadow Man hissed, lifting Pitch frm his shirt and glaring at him, before throwing him to the floor again, receiving a moan from the dark boy.

**"Please, Pitch! You are weak, you always were, and the ****man**** you were wasn't more than a fearful human!"**

"That's not true!" Adrenaline made him stood up and tried to stab him with his scythe, but his weapon stopped his attack.

**"Oh no? He couldnt' protect his daughter or his wife, both died, and it was all his fault, he was a useless human being, just like you, and he turned into our puppet so easily…"**

**Useless-Weak-Coward-Theywilldiebecauseofyou-**

Pitch's eyes welled up with tears, and he froze in his place, letting his guard down for a second, which was enough for Shadow Man to throw him to the floor, smiling.

Shado Man opened his mouth, showing him his thousands of fangs and the Fearlings that came out of him, and threw over him.

Pitch's eyes widened, awaiting to be attacked like in his nightmares, but a glowing camp of silver light glowed around him, throwing Shadow Man meters away from him.

Pitch looked at his hands confused; they were still glowing a bit before it disappeared.

He couldn't do him anything.

The man in black groaned and stood up from the floor, glaring at Pitch.

"**The spell Lunar put on you won't protect you forever, Pitch!" **He hissed angrily. Pitch still didn't know what happened. He only knew he couldn't touch him or posess him directly like they did with Kozmotis…

He grabbed his scythe tightly; a small smile creeping to his face, the dried blood of his face covered half of it.

He ran toward him once more, with a new sense of security in him. The only sound the Guardins could hear were the scythes smashing with the other. Pitch's mind was another thing though.

**Weak- brat- useless-you are nothing-come back-we created you-**

Pitch knew he had to continue, he had to protect-protect the guardians, he wouldn't let them to control him again, and he wouldn't let them destroy this planet too.

Shadow Man seemed to feel his hopeful thoughts and smiled, stopping his attacks. Pitch shouted when he fell to the floor when Shadow Man had been only seconds ago.

**"You will never be like them, Pitch…"**

Pitch clenched his teeth. "You don't know what I am!"

Sombra smiled with malice. **"****Of course I know...You are Pitch Black, the monster that hides under beds, the monster everybody hates, the one the Guardians fought for years, the one trapped underground for years and the one the Guardians swore to extermine beforer you turned into...that" **He said, pointing at him, and Pitch screamed high pitchedly. He couldn't believe how much his voice affected him!

**"****You will never be a hero, Pitch...and you know why?" **The boy was pointing at him with his scythe and when he didn't get answer, Shadow Man chuckled.

**"Because you won't protect your dear 'Guardians...'"** He singsonged.

Pitch sighed deeply. He knew they were safe. He was lying…

"Not true…" He murmured to himself.

**"Oh yeah? ****Well, tell that your dear Frost boy..."**He said with fake sadness, looking to a certain place in the darkness.

Pitch frowned untrustly and looked at the direction he was looking.

The shadows disperged, and time seemed to stop when he saw the youngest guardian.

With his arms separated to both sides, and blood running down his chest, wrists and forehead, was Jack. His chest was naked, but what made his blood ran cold was that his white hair was almost as black as his, and his skin was turning...gray...

No...No, No! NO!

"JACK!" Pitch screamed. How the hell he didn't notice before?! They were...Jack...was...

"What did you do to him?!" Pitch screamed, but not directly to Shadow Man. He ran toward Jack, but when just after giving a few steps, the Fearlings pulled him back and his sight turned black.

He started panicking, breathing in and out, he couldn't see anything!

**"We would need help to extinguish the light when he get our body back, Pitch...Jack seemed like a good option, no? Black suits him..." **He heard him laughing sadically and his eyes welled up with tears, his lower lip was trembling and his fear was crushing him one more time.

**Useless-stupid-poor fallen General-pathetic-youwon'tprotectthem-theywilldiebecauseofyou-Jackis ours.**

The Fearlings laughed and started to surround him. Pitch covered his ears, shaking his head. It was just voices, they were out now, they weren't real, they were just voices.

Then why they felt so real?

He was scared, he couldn't help it, and his own fear weakened him. He was in front of the creatures Kozmotis fought against with all his life, the same that defeated him…the same that po-possessed him….

The darkness surrounded him, he couldn't breathe. He wanted the guardians to be ok, he wanted to help Jack! He didn't want to, he couldn't let him to suffer what he suffered, The Guardians were in dangers, he wanted to protect them, but-but…He was weak..He-He couldn't do it…

Suddenly, out of the swirl, the boy heard a voice.

**"Pitch...I'm Jack...help me…please…don't let them hurt me…please, I'm scared. ****Please...this hurts..."**

Pitch's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Jack...No! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pitch screamed trembling, all the red and white eyes laughing at him.

**"Pitch! HELP ME! ****It hurts!"**

Pitch tried to escape, but if he approached the fearlings' swirl, he couldn't breathe anymore, and their voices were stronger in his mind.

_´Daddy…please…help me...´_

Pitch frowned. That wasn't Jack...He opened his silver eyes he didn't know he had closed. Realization hit him hard.

That wasn't Jack.

Just like she never was Emily...

They were just tricks! They were playing with his mind! The Fearlings did that, but Kozmotis didn't know, that was why he fell. Pitch knew and he wouldn't let them to trick him! All the apin he felt, his face, his leg, his arms, and his muscles didn't seem to be important anymore.

"No! I won't fall for that!" Pitch shouted, breathing heavily. His scythe started to glow white, and it started to increase.

"ARGH!" He cut throw the swirl of Fearlings, who were slowly weakening the light force that protected him, and he inhaled, looking at Shadow Man venomously.

Pitch was scared, but no, not of them. He had fought them before, and just like Kozmotis did in his first battle, he would destroy them.

With courage.

He had who to fight for; he had someone to be brave for. His family. For Jack, por Sandy and for everyone!

The silver glow in his body increased and he felt how it travelled to his scythe, illumating the entire cave.

"My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner, and I am not AFRAID OF YOU!"

The light in his scythe, star light, the only one that could cut through darkness, attacked Shadow Man's eyes, who hissed, lowering his guard for a few seconds.

With a battle cry, Pitch attacked the still distracted monster, and the Sharp and burning blade of his scythe cut his anthropomorfic body in half.

The Fearlings in the cave howled in pain, and Shadow Man shrieked, the thousands of voices that made Shadow Man started screamed without coordination.

Light seemed to create cracks on hm and the the explosion of light made the Nightmare prince hissed, clenching his eyes and turning his head away.

Then...

Silence.

Pitch opened his eyes slowly, looking around him. He was breathing shallowly, and fell to his knees, sighing in relief.

_I-I did it..._

The chains that held the Guardiasn back disappeared as well as the Fearlings, and the five of them fell to the floor.

The momento Bunny touched the floor he turned to his original size, and he groaned in pain for the sudden change. He didn't know his own hopelessly could make him that way. North hugged Tooth strongly, who still had tears in her eyes, and they helped the golden man to stand up.

Everyone looked at Pitch, who looking at them with tears in his silver eyes the chubby form of his face and the look he was giving them made the Guardians sob. They couldn't believe he defended them, even after treating him like shit in the morning, or was it yesterday?

Pitch seemed to remind something.

_Where-Where is Jack!?_

The four guardians stood up and ran toward him, hugging him and begging forgiveness, Pitch wasn't listening.

He decided to ignore them for a bit to focus on something more important...MUCH more important.

"JACK!" He ran toward the boy who was convulsing on the floor, the last lock of white hair turning white. Pitch's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, putting Jack's head on his chest.

"Jack! Jack, wake up! Please! It's me, Jack, wake up!" He shook his shoulders desperately when Jack stopped convulsing, staying unnervingly still. The Guardians approached slowly, they obviously didn't know what happened and were confused.

Suddenly, yellow and RED eyes opened and Pitch's tears started streaming down his face.

"Who the hell is Jack?!" The boy pushed Pitch out of the way and tried to stand up. Shadows had covered his chest, creating a black coat.

The Guardians could just gape. If they were honest, Jack looked like an improved version of Pitch. His black hair was going up and his eyes shone with fresh malice and revenge.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who says it, his deep cuts were still bleeding and you could totally notice. The sudden movement he did to stand up, made Jack fell backwards, unconscious.

**STAND UP!**

**_Lea-Leave me alone!_**

Pitch frowned when Jack tried to stand up, but stopped himself. Jack was still fighting...But he wouldn't last long.

"We have to stop this! Please!" He looked at the guardians with a look of despair on his face, tears mixing with the dried blood of his face. "I know we still have time…It hasn't reached his heart…" He murmured softly, cradling Jack and hugging him gently.

"The-The sleigh is outside!" North said and Pitch growled.

"No time!" With that said, he moved his hand and all of them were engulfed by shadows.

* * *

**Review please!**


	34. Chapter 33

Phil had just finished to tell every yeti, an especially every elf, to not open Pitch's room again. He had spent all his evening and night informing his partners and now that he had finished, he had the opportunity to threw himself on the couch. The yeti closed his eyes in peace.

His peace didn't last long, because it was interrupted by a thud not so far away from him. He opened his green eyes angrily and saw the guardians coming out of the shadows...literally.

The Guardians growled due to the horrible trip they had. Their heads were spinning and North and Bunny looked at each other, apologizing mentally for believing that their means of transportation were worse.

Phil frowned before widening his eyes the size of plates. What had happened to the guardians?! North's clothes were tattered and practically destroyed, just like when he was a wild kid living in the woods, his coat was nowhere to be seen, Bunny's fur was a mess, and Tooth's feathers too, Sandy looked normal, because his clothes were made of sand, but his expression was tired and his hair was a birds' nest...more than usual.

Pitch sighed in relief when he saw he managed to bring the Guardians here, and he collapsed to the floor, he had used too much energy.

"Norte...Jack..."Pitch mumbled, moving his head in direction to the unconscious boy next to him. North looked at him and when he saw him, he picked up his son from the floor, carrying him with delicacy. Phil immediately approached his boss and asked him what the hell happened, and screamed in horror when he saw the boy with black hair.

"No time, Phil! Call Charlie and tell him to prepare medic equipment!" North shouted while he ran to take Jack to the infirmary. How much they could help when they where talking about a possession? He didn't know. Sandy floated behind him, guessing he would be needed.

"Oh! And Phil!" Norte shouted behind his shoulder. "Tell Gary to open Pitch's room, tell everyone" The yeti gaped and groaned, covering his face with his huge hands.

Pitch groaned and opened his eyes. When did he close them? And looked at his side. Jack wasn't there. Was he taken? He must be with him!

He sat up but the tireness and pain made him fall backwards, hitting his head. Tooth gasped and flew to pick him up, taking up to a couch.

"Easy, sweet tooth" She said, wincing at the amount of blood the boy was losing, but he still didn't think in himself, but in others.

"No...Must...go with Jack..." He tried to stand up, but Bunny pushed him back to the sit.

"Mate, stay still"

"NO! Jack!" Pitch threw himself to the floor and started to crawl, but before even making 2 meters, he passed out.

Both guardians looked at each other and Bunny sighed, picking him from the floor, cradling his head to his chest, and carried him to the infirmary. He also had many wounds that needed to be attended

-.-

Pitch woke up too warm. He was frying wherever he was.

No, it didn't matter to him that he was in the North Pole.

He was hot.

He opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was in the place where it all started. The infirmary. His right arm was uncovered, showing the bloodied bandages that must be hiding like 10 points. His leg was heavy, but he couldn't move it, he kicked the blankets that suffocated him and saw his leg was in a cast. Again.

He noticed the Easter Bunny was sleeping in a chair next to him.

"Bunny..." He whispered with a hoarse voice and instantly Aster opened his eyes.

"Hey, mate...you took your time to wake up..."

"What?"

"It is night now, and you brought us here in the morning"

Pitch suddenly remembered everything. "Jack! Where is he? Is he ok?!" He tried to stand up and Bunny had to keep him laying down. Pitch's eyes welled up with tears and started whimpering, wiping his tears away angrily.

"He-He is in his room, mate...But don't worry. Manny and Sandy are doing everything in their power to help him...if it wasn't for you...maybe we wouldn't have him here..."

"I want to see him" When he saw the Pooka's grimace, he made puppy eyes. "Please..."

Bunny sighed heavily and nodded, but with doubt. He helped him to get out of bed and sit on a wheelchair. Then teen blushed and protested with all his soul, telling him he could use the shadows, but Bunny wouldn't get any of it, and took him to Jack's room, where everyone else was.

Norte, Sandy and Tooth were there, all surrounding Frostbite. North had begged Manny for help, practically crying, after he realized none of his spells worked, and that the boy looked as if he wasn't breathing.

Manny told them through that rarely used mental communication to take him to his room, where his moonbeams could reach him directly and asked Sandy to bring from his palace stardust, for what Sandy went immediately.

The stardust was created when Sanderson crashed his star against the sea, and his island was created. Stardust was almost everything that made dreamsand and he had a vault where he kept all the concentrated stardust.

When Sandy sprinkled it over Jack...

The boy immediately threw up, but he started breathing again. His vomit was viscous, completely black, and North had a déjà vu when he saw it.

Now Jack was sleeping on his side, with his head to one side so he could expulse from his body the black substance that came from his mouth.

Even when they tried to go with Pitch, who was all alone in the infirmary where the yetis had to break his leg again to cast it correctly, none of them dared to move, because they couldn't separate their eyes from the horrible spams the youngest Guardian suffered, growling, showing his gray, pointy and not so perfect anymore teeth, sporadically moving his hands with long and pointy claws.

At the end, Bunny couldn't take it anymore and decided to go with Pitch. After all...

He was the one who saved them...

When they arrived to Jack's room, Bunny practically had to physically restrain Pitch from jumping from the chair to the bed.

"Jack!"

Everyone turned and smiled sadly at the boy. Pitch moved his chair closer to North and he hugged him tightly.

"How are you feeling, son?" North asked when he let him go, and Pitch gasped for air, taking a hand to his chest.

"Fi-Fine...How's Jack?"

Norte sighed and looked at the bed. Pitch exhaled nervously and approached him. Pitch sobbed.

Jack was shaking convulsively it didn't even look real. After seeing that beautiful white hair and white pale skin for so long, seeing it turned into a horrible black and his skin dyed gray, hurt him till the soul.

"Jack..." He murmured, stroking his cheek softly, making the other growl, moving his hands sporadically before staying still again, shaking again. Pitch retired his hand and looked at the Guardians with tears shining in his eyes.

"Manny said darkness in Jack must be fought with light" North informed, not understanding well what he said.

Pitch was startled when Jack gagged and threw up one more time in a bowl next to him. He pitied his friend, his tears already streaming down his face. He almost threw up too when he saw what he was vomiting.

"Poor Jack..." Tooth sobbed, putting a hand over her chest, holding her tears like the queen she was.

"No, Tooth. It is good..." Pitch said, and everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"It is good for him to be vomiting..." More confusion. "I would be worried if he didn't..."

"Why-Why, mate?"

Pitch looked at them from the bed. "That-" He pointed at the bowl. "Are the fearlings inside his body"

North and Tooth covered their mouth with their hands, holding their own vomit.

Pitch had gotten rid of the Fearlings inside him when he was watching his memories. It didn't even take two minutes, but during that time, he unconsciously was expulsing the monsters who had control of him.

The young teen sighed. He had to tell the Guardians what he saw, he didn't want to hide anything. Not anymore.

"Gu-guys...I...I remember who I was before..." Pitch confessed with his head down and the Guardians' eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"...What...?" North said intelligently. Pitch remembered he had been his enemy?!

"Yeah...When I was in the cave...I...found this locket" He took a hand to his neck scared but sighed when he found it there.

"This locket...was mine when I-when I..." He sighed heavily. "When I was Kozmotis Pitchiner..."

Sandy smiled. He felt a tremendous happiness inside him now that Pitch was confirming he remembered being Kozzy. He felt such a relief, his old friend had finally come back. Kozmotis was inside him after all.

_Maybe I will be able to finally tell him..._.

"Kozmotis? From your book?" Norte asked confused, and Pitch giggled sadly.

"Yeah...I-He- was the General and his daughter gave him this locket...when I touched it, it gave me my memories back..." He said, still not used to talk about Kozmotis in first person. He looked at Tooth, and she smiled widely.

"You probably touched your baby tooth at the same time you opened it" She squealed. "A tooth can unlock memories when you hold something of great importance. That tooth never fell, did it? There are a few cases, but sometimes there isn't an adult tooth under a baby tooth and it never comes out.

"Hm...I think I never noticed it..."

He had moved his wheelchair closer to North and the Guardian had picked him up from the chair to hug him, sitting him on his lap against his will.

"Kozmotis...when he was watching the prison...The Fearlings...they possessed him..." He hiccupped but continued. "They made me forget...to the point I turned into their puppet, I was forced to do what they wanted...Jack was possessed..." Pitch started crying loudly and hugged North with all his might, hiding his head in his neck.

The Guardians eyed each other, worried and feeling like the worst people on the planet. Pitch didn't want to be their enemy, he was forced to be...and they accused him, rejected him, kicked him, didn't offer their help, without thinking that maybe, Pitch was doing this against his will, that his thoughts were polluted by fear and anger that wasn't his. And their attitude only made his anger and wishes to take revenge to grow.

"But...You don't remember more, right?" Sandy asked and Pitch sniffled.

"I-I...No..." He shook his head slowly, part of his long hair covering his eye with the deep scar and the Guardians sighed in relief unconsciously.

"After Kozmotis was possessed...there is like blank in my memories...and then it continues where you came to rescue me"

Norte lifted his chin with a finger and made him look at him. The boy noticed his blue eyes shone with tears.

"Pitch...We are so sorry...for how we treated you in-in Palace..." North lowered his gaze and when Pitch was about to answer, he heard sand moving behind him. Why wasn't Sandy speaking like he did before? It was a mystery to him.

"North is right, Pitch. Forgive us, please..." Pitch smiled when he saw them pouting and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, doesn't matter, really" They were his family, and they were back together. It was the only thing that mattered.

"But we-" Bunny was interrupted by that little voice they had gotten used to listening since last year.

"Yeah, you hit me, threw me out, and it hurt me, but it was a mistake, and I forgive you...Hell, I would have done the same if I was in your place" He smiled but the guardians didn't answer.

Pitch didn't notice it though and approached Jack, who was murmuring incomprehensible words under his breath. North approached Pitch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go to your room,dah? It is late"

Pitch looked at Jack and shook his head. "I'll stay here..."

"Bu-"

Bunny put a paw on North's massive shoulder and shook his head.

"Leave him" He whispered and the Guardian of Wonder sighed, accepting reluctantly. He kissed both his cheeks and went, Bunny followed him.

Tooth hugged the boy with silver eyes which was followed by a quick kiss on his forehead. After all, she had disappeared for an entire day and her fairies must be really worried.

She had to explain them too what they saw with Pitch...

Sandy sighed silently and floated toward Pitch, giving him a small smile that Pitch returned.  
"I am happy to-um-remember you, Sanderdon" He said, and Sandy felt a lump in his throat.

"Um...Yes...Kozmotis, I have to tell you something"

Pitch decided not to correct the star pilot and nodded.

"Tell me"

The Dreamweaver sighed. "Pitch...I-"

A high pitched scream made them jump and they saw Jack screaming.

"LE-VE! LEAVE ME!"

"Jack!" Pitch looked at Sandy and the guardian floated next to him, using stardust and his own sand to calm him down. Sanderson growled silently, his sand was disappearing everytime it touched jack or turned black.

And it wasnt necessary to mention everything was covered in dangerous icicles or frost.  
Pitch, doing the biggest effort in his life, managed to climb to the bed from his chair.  
"Jack! Calm down! Wake up!"

Sandy growled one more time, it was like trying to give a Fearling a good dream, and his hands started glowing golden.

Pitch's eyes widened and he covered his eyes, hissing.

Jack stopped screaming eventually, and his breathing also calmed down. Then he stayed still.

Both Dream Weavers eyed each other, sharing without speaking their worry.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

Pitch nodded almost inmediately. Was he really asking that stupid question even after seeing what just happened to Jack?

Sandy sighed and nodded.

"I will see you later then..." Sandy closed the door behind him and both kids stayed alone.

Pitch sighed deeply and snuggled closer to his friend.  
Jack was wearing a giant white t shirt that reached his knees, which looked so weird with his new black hair and gray skin.

After some minutes staring at the roof, the Boogeyman, out of pure, innocent curiosity, put his arm next to Jack's to compared how different they were now. To his surprise, Jack's arm was even more gray. His black hair was even thicker and spiky and it seemed as if it was moving.

His nails were black and were so long they were like claws. Not even Pitch's nails were that big...And his teeth...Well, let's just say Toothiana hadn't seen them yet, because she was still conscious and not freaking out.

Oh Jack...This was his fault...He wasn't there to prevent this...He let him suffer what he did...Pitch whimpered.

"Don't worry, Jack...I got you..." He hugged his taller friend with all his might, hiding his head in his back.

The only answer he got from Jack was another contraction of his body, and the black substance that came out of his mouth. Transparent tears streamed down his face, freezing before they coud hit the pillow, and almost imperceptible, he cried silently next to Pitch.

-.-.-

Weeks had passed since they returned to the Workshop. Pitch was cured by now. His multiple wounds had healed long time ago, leaving scars that, even when they didn't hurt anymore, were a remainer of what happened, to him and to the Guardians.

His leg and arm were healed too. His powers had helped, but it was mostly due to the Guardians' fear. He had been using their fear for Jack's future to get better. He knew it was wrong...buuuut he didn't feel THAT guilty about it.

Speaking of Jack...

The process was slow, too slow for his liking. He hadn't moved from the teen's side since day one, and the first days it only hurt him to see Jack like that. So fragile and... not Jack.

At some point Tooth did notice Jack's teeth and passed out next to other ten fairies that accompanied her, just like Pitch predicted.

_At least they are still white..._He thought while he wiped with a wet cloth the black substance that gushed out of his mouth.

The moon's light was always over him, and dremsand was never lacking, there were times where Jack just screamed all day, throwing up and trembling as if he had been dumped under snow for totally still, as if he was a corspe, there was nowhere in between.

Sad and disappointed for their slow process, the Guardians and Pitch started to think if the Winter spirit would make it...

One time though, Desanimados y desalentados por el poco avance que tenían, los Guardianes y Pitch llegaron a pensar si es que el espíritu del invierno lo lograría...

Sin embargo, in a visit to Jack's room, they gave a collective sigh of relief when they noticed a pure white lock of hair.

-.-

There was not a day in where Pitch wasn't by Jack's side.

He sat by his side and read him stories, he told him how much Jamie and Sophie missed him, changed his bandages and softly desinfected his wounds with golden sand, (using his gloves, he didn't dare to be without them next to him), with tears streaming down his face when Jack shrieked in pain...

But he couldn't say that after a month, process was starting to be made. His hair was almost entirely white again, and it looked like Jack's hair, soft and disheveled. His pale skin had almost gotten rid of the gray coloration, his nails weren't black or like claws, and to Tooth's relief, his teeth were cute again! One or another canine bigger than normal...but oh well, it was something.

Pitch sighed, stroking Jack's white and black hair. He could only pray for his mind to be freeing itself from their control too...He couldn't, wouldn't see those red and yellow eyes again...

-.-.-

The young Boogeyman entered quietly to Jack's room. He hated when they forced him to have lunch. Didn't they understand Jack need him?!

Pitch had black eye bags from not having any sleep for almost an entire month. He couldn't sleep knowing Jack was suffering...He didn't need to mention his mere presence plus his own made him wake up screaming for a nightmare.

The Guardians were in the library, looking (uselessly, in Pitch's opinion) some spell to make Jack wake up.

He took seat on the bed and sighed. He didn't believe a spell would work. Only time could tell when he will wake up.

And Pitch would be there with him when that happens, no matter what.

Jack was practically healed, physically at least. The short locks of hair that covered his forehead where the only ones that were still black, but the rest of him was...Jack.

And Pitch was more than happy about that.

"Hey, buddy...It's me" He started stroking his hair softly.

"We are all looking forward to seeing you wake up...Even the yetis and Bunny miss your pranks..."

Jack sighed and snuggled closer to his pillow. Pitch giggled, but his eyes welled up with tears. Any other person would have said Jack was sleeping...But Pitch knew better...

"Everything has changed since you-you went...North has been really worried for you, well, everyone is..."

"Jamie says he will tell everyone he knows that you are real, he said that will help you heal...Now there are maanny new lights on the Globe, and all of them are yours...But you must wake up to see them..." He stroked his cheek, Jack didn't answer.

"I-I'm sorry...This wouldn't have happened if only I had told you...If I had told you about those monsters from the beginning...nothing of this would be happening...It's-It's my fault"

"I don't know why I didn't trust you...I was scared, this was exactly what I was trying to avoid!" Pitch burst into tears with the monologue of everyday and hugged Jack, earning a soft growl as an answer.

He wiped his tears away with his fists and sniffled, his silver eyes looking at Jack with so much guilt trapped in his heart.

Pitch smiled humourlessly when he remembered something he wanted to try a while ago. He checked if someone was around, and when he noticed the coast was clear, he started singing.

"Please, I know you're listening...The yetis are asking how you've been...I say have courage...I'm also trying to, please, I can't do this more, please just wake up..."

"They are missing you so much...I totally do...I don't what to do..." Pitch started crying, the song had made him feel ever worse, and now he was sobbing his heart out on Jack's chest; all his hope crumbling to the floor in that moment of desperation. It has been two months. Jack wouldn't wake up, he had been hurt, and would never be him again, and it was his fault!

"I am sorry! I am so sorry, Jack! It should have been me!" He cried, his tears falling over Jack's face like rain drops.

"Pitch...Come for a bit, son" The shadows transmited North's message, the Guardians knew that if they talked to the shadows, he would listen. Pitch sighed and quickly wiped his tears away.

"I'll be back..." He leaned over the unconscious boy and with his cheeks purple, kissed his cheek softly.

He clenched his eyes and inhaled, he didn't want the Guardians to know he had been crying, again. He stood up from the bed and was about to touch a shadow when a hoarse and clearly hurt little voice he hadn't heard in months startled him.

"...Pitsh...?"

Slowly, with his eyes the size of plates, he turned his head from where the voice came from.

Silver eyes met with narrowed blue eyes, who looked at him confused, his white and black hair pointing at every direction.

"...Yeah?" He whispered-asked intelligently, stiill too shocked to move.

"...You sing terrible..." He said with a hoarse voice, giving him a tired smile.

North could go to the South Pole for all he cared.

"¡JJAAAAAACK!"

Pitch literally threw himself over Jack, hugging him almost as strong as North, and that is really strong.

"Jack! I am so sorry! I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up!" Pitch hid his head on his shoulder, without realizing Jack's face was purple.

"Can't breathe!" He murmured, and fortunately Pitch's heard him, letting him go reluctantly, while tears fell down his cheeks again.

The door was thrown opened and all the Guardians entered with their weapons ready, examining the place. Because Pitch didn't go when they called him, they thought something was wrong, and the scream worried them even more"

There, though, they met with a pair of blue eyes looking at them with a tired smile. "What's up, guys?"

It didn't take much for the Guardians to react and hug Jack with all their forces combined.

"SON!"

"MATE! FINALLY!"

"MY LITTLE SWEET TOOTH! WE WON'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU AGAIN!"

SOUND OF SAND!

Pitch was kicked out of the bed while the Guardians pampered their youngest. They started to ask him questions at the same time and Jack couldn't understand them. "STOP!" He roared, making them flinch, but they shut up.

"Thank you...I fee fine, guys. Really!"

Pitch approached him. "But your hair...it's still black. You don't hear any voice right? Please, tell me you don't"

Jack's eyes widened and decided to ignore the second to touch his hair. He didn't want his perfect hair to be horrible and oh god! He looked around for a mirror or something to look himself in, but not finding anything, he looked at the Guardians.

"...Does it look really bad?"

Everyone eyed each other, and before agreeing mentally of the answer, Pitch stepped in front, opening his mouth to speak when Bunny won.

"It looks horrible, you look like Cruella de Vil!"

"WHAT!?" Jack pulled his hair to see it. No! His look was ruined!

Pitch frowned and nudged the rabbit's stomach. "No, of course not...It is just a small part of your hair, anyway...Answer my other question" He said coldly. After all, THAT was something important that needed to be answered.

Jack sighed in relief and hummed. Did he have voices in his head?

**No**_, you _**do**_n't_**...**

Jack shrugged. "No, I don't"

Pitch sighed and smiled relieved, the fatigue reflecting in his eyes. "Now, everything will go back to normal, right?" Everyone laughed. North ruffled his hair. When he was about to say something, a yeti entered to the room and started saying incoherences in his language.

Everyone looked at North for an explanation and the Guardian of Wonder's eyes widened.

"He says Man in Moon is in Globe Room, and he is waiting for us" North informed them.

"Who's the Man in the Moon?" Even after leaving with them for more than a year, no one had told the boy about the Tsar, not even once.

"Manny" That named was familiar. Wasn't he the one who helped Jack?

When he noticed the boy's lost look, Sandy wrote. "You will meet him now"

The Easter Bunny helped Jack stand up while he protested he could do it on his own even when he couldn't, and when they were about to go, Jack cried.

"Wait, wait! I want to change into something more...decent" He said, gesturing to the oversized t-shirt over him. "Shoo! Out of my room, I will be ready in a few minutes"

The Guardians obeyed the wishes of the teen, and when they were almost out, Pitch murmured. "Yeah, Jack's equivalent of a few minutes is a few hours"

"I heard that!"

When Jack was ready, which true to his word, he was ready in a few minutes, they walked to the Globe Room. Jack walked slowly, leaning against his staff to walk, because as the mulish person he is, didn't want help, but no one commented about it.

Pitch was walking quickly, though. He wanted to know what this whole thing of "The man in the moon" was.

When they arrived, he saw him. He was there, standing with his hands behind his back, looking at the Glove. He had a warm smile while he admired the tiny yellow lights.

When he felt a new presence behind him, Mim turned to look at him, a big smile on his face.

"Guardians! What a joy to see you again" He said, bowing his head. "And hello Pitch"

He knew him...He had seen him somewhere!

"Um...Hi" He mumbled sheepishly, walking backwards closer to North, making the Tsar laugh...

"Jack! My boy! I am so happy to see you! You don't know how worried we were for you...Oh, by the way, I love! Your new look" He winked and Jack's cheeks frosted, hiding partially behind North.

Manny chuckled and this time adressed Pitch, who was staring at him intensely, totally convinced he had seen him before...

"My dear General, I see you managed to complete your mission..." Manny said casually and Pitch frowned.

"Yes...Wait. How do you...?"  
He murmured, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, realization slapped him strongly. How didn't he think of this before?! He had been so worried about Jack that he hadn't thought in something as crucial as this.

The man in the moon smiled when he saw the dilemma he caused in Pitch's mind.

"If I was Kozmotis...then how come we aren't the same age?"

"Ko-Kozmotis was an adult...he was married and had a daughter...Why am I younger then?" He looked at the guardians with confusion, making them widen their eyes.

"I have always been fourteen...right, guys? RIGHT?!" He shouted with worry but they didn't answer. What could they say? That he was magically deaged to that age?!

"If you wish, I can help you with that, Pitch..." Manny offered and Pitch turned to look at him.

"I can help you understand"

North bit his lip. "I don't think this is a good idea..." Every guardian, even Jack, looked everywhere else but agreed with North.

Sandy wrote scribbles with his sand, his little hands nervously playing with sleeves.

Pitch looked at them, not believing his eyes. "What?Why don't want me to know what happened to me" Was it bad? Is-is part of what I don't remember?"

What could be so wrong that they didn't want him to know? It was his life, he had the right to know!

"We don't know...how you might react to what happened..." Jack admitted timidly, his staff's curve touching the floor and freezing a part.

"We don't want you to hate us..." Tooth said softly.

"Or to be enemies...again..." Sandy finished, looking at his friend pleadingly. If he remembered everything he did as The Nightmare King...would he go back to hating them? He saved them...but only because he know he was Kozmotis...And if his love goes away when he remmeber their rivalry?

"Enemies?!" Pitch laughed. "I can't imagine us being enemies!" He said. "We are family! I would never hurt anyone on purpose! Really!" Pitch said high pitchedly, a big smile showing his big canines. "I just...want to know what happened after I was possessed" He said softly, and the five flinched visibly.

Pitch looked at the Man in the Moon with a determined look. "Can you help me remember?"

Manny nodded smiley. "Kneel, son"

Pitch sighed to calm his nerves and obeyed, kneeling in front of Manny.

The man in the moon touched his forehead with his golden scepter and the boy closed his eyes. The Guardians backed away when they saw a white light coming from the scepter and flowing to Pitch's forehead

The boogeyman frowned. Had he already started doing something? He didn't feel-

"AAAHHH!"

"Pitch!" The five guardians shouted and tried to approach the screaming boy, but Mim slowly retire his scepter and looked at them.

"Leave him"

"Bu-But he is suffering"

"He had been without his memories for a long time, let him asimilate them" He told them calmly, and the Guardians watched the boy grab his head while he tremble.

Thousands of images passed in front of his eyes, no, not images, memories.

_He looked at himself, at Kozmotis, taller than twenty men, with his face and body deformed, while he consumed and trapped each star in the space. He trapped the pilots, drained them form their dreams until they were useless, and they disappeared. He destroyed planets, complete galaxies, everything, everything was darkness. Many humans, with weapons and __swords tried to stop him, but they couldn't, no one could. He stole children, children! And turned them into Fearlings, red eyes, white eyes, all of them empty, lifeless..._

_He was angry. A planet, a planet had a powerful light, he had to destroy the light, light of hope, the planet of the Pookas. He killed everyone, everyone was dead, all burned, all destroyed, a lot of fear, delicious fear, they turned into Fearlings, or Nightmare Men. He couldn't find the light, he was really, really angry._

_He saw a shooting stars, not possible! He had killed them all! The pilot with disheveled golden hair fell; he crashed against a blue and green planet._

_He had extinguished all the powerful families, he wanted the baby, the prince Lunanoff. He wanted to give him a nightmare. He would be HIS prince! A glowing brat was in his way. He took the baby away, where was he?! The brat was back, what was his name again? Didn't matter, but his horrible light blinded him. He digged a dagger in his chest._

_What happened? What happened? Everything was dark, he wanted fear. He NEEDED fear! Something awoken him. He was happy. He would get fear! He found a village, he possessed the bear and attacked the children. A THIEF stopped him._  
_He needed the Tsar's swird. He used the thief's robot. ...North? Stupid thief. He turned them into toys. But they defeated him. Stupid thief. Then a Pooka. ..._

Bunny?_ Had a pooka survived!? But he had killed them! They came to rescue the children he had kidnapped from Santoff Clausen. He wanted the books, the spells! They gave them to him! But they were fake! How dare they?!  
The girl, the insufferable girl, Katherine, Katherine? She gave him a locket...He had seen it before...it was a girl. Did he know her?_

_The Guardians were going to kill him! Toothiana was in front of him right now! He just wanted to get rid of his humanity! He didn't remember who the girl was, but his human side made him hurt. And he didn't like it!_

_A woman with black hair saved him, he brought Katherine with them. The girl wasn't that bad, Mother Nature neither...Katherine was under his nightmares' effect. The star pilot, Sandy_

. He is Sanderson! _And the insufferable boy with white hair, Nightlight, saved her.  
__  
The Guardians forced him to the shadows. He was real! He wasn't a lie! He didn't want to hide under the beds. He wanted to be believed in!  
He was weak, the Fearlings weren't physically with him anymore, he only had their horrible voices. His fear had been replaced by light...He could corrupt golden sand. He had a new plan!_

_A battle. The Guardians. In the Tooth's Palace. Jack Frost? What was he doing there? Oh well, he was a neutral party. He was angry. Soso angry! They were collecting the teeth! Sanderson threw him against the buildings with his whips._  
_Now they were in the sky, it was dark, blacksand everywhere. An arrow, he had it, he pointed at his friend. He killed him. _HE KILLED SANDY_! Jack attacked him with ice._

_Jack had power. So much power. He was going to use it to his favor._

_How could he reject him?! They were the same!_

_Very well, he threw him to a crevasse and broke his staff. __A voice, a new voice, a soft voice, told him to stop. His voice? Kozmotis._

_That bothering boy, Jamie. _He knew Jamie before?! _He didn't want to stop believing! Jack threw him a snowball to the face._

_He had been defeated. Again. Sandy was back. Kozmotis was happy, but the other voices were angry, really angry. He ran away, but they caught him. His nightmares dragged him to his lair!_

_They hurt him, a lot, pain, pain, fear, blood, he couldn't breathe. Help! Help!_

_A light, a light? It was silver, and glowed over him. It made his body ache horribly, his muscles were on fire, but it made the nightmares disappeared. There were Fearlings now._  
_They came out of his own mind...they took the form of horses, they hurt him horribly. But he could hear Kozmotis more clearly..._  
_He was smaller...the size of a child...The light turned him into a child. He...He didn't remember what happened. Where was he? Who was he?_

_He couldn't bear the pain anymore. Who-who were they? He was scared._  
_They were the Guardians. They would save him..._

_He woke up in the infirmary..._

"AAHH!" Pitch was curled up on the floor, crying for the horrible things he saw in his head. He was shaking, and Jack was being held by Tooth to not go and help him. Why not North? Because je was fighting against the Pooka's and star pilot hold.

The memories slowly replaced the blanks in his mind. He had done terrible things...but he was the Boogeyman! The Nightmare King! The Guardians were the only thing keeping him form getting what he wanted!

"Pitch? Are-are you ok?"

Pitch stopped shaking and stayed on the floor, gasping for air. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around in confusion.

The Cossack's Workshop?

What the bloody hell was he doing in North's Workshop?

He looked up trying to breathe again, and saw the freaks looking at him.

"What are you looking at, freaks!?" He shouted, growling and showing them his teeth, but then he realized his voice...wasn't his voice.

"What have you done to me?!" He accused them with panic, examining his hands, his clothes, and his long hair.

The Guardians continued gaping, and that angered him even more. Manny observed from his place calmly and with certain curiosity, his hands behind his back, Pitch still didn't notice he was there.

"Oh well...It seems I have to take advantage of this situation right?" He said smiling, and created his scythe. He raised it in their directions, and they dind't even blink and he smiled.

He swung his scythe and when it was centimeters away from their faces, he stopped, his silver eyes widening.

Manny smiled. Ah, finally he reacted. He was starting to wonder if he did something wrong.

Pitch let go of his scythe and fell to his knees, while his shoulders shook up and down while he sobbbed. "I am sorry...I am sorry...I did horrible things...I am sorry..."

The Guardians finally reacted, watching the boy sobing in front of them. Pitch...remembered the battle, he remembered everything...and...he was apologizing?

"Bunnymund...you were right...I-I killed your family...I am a monster...You were right...But I swear I didn't want to...really..."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone...Sand-Sanderson..." He couldn't even voice what he did. He wiped his tears angrily. He was a monster! He had killed so many innocent people and even then...The Guardians accepted him and were his family...

Before he could continue apologizing and begging for forgiveness, he felt a body next to his, hugging him. When he looked up, he saw North looking at him with a smile. Soon enough, the other Guardians joined, whispering nice things to him.

"It's ok, Pitch...It wasn't your fault..." Jack said when they let him go. "I understand what is is to not be able to control what you think..." Even when he had been under their control for just a few minutes, he remembered perfectly, and couldn't imagine living like that for millennia.

"If I hadn't opened the prison..." Pitch said regretful, looking at the floor.

"But you did, mate...And you did it thinking your daughter was there..." Bunny said coldly, acting as if he didn't care, but he sure did.

Pitch sighed shakily and smiled sheepishly at their kindness...Showing pity for a monster...

"It sounds so weird...You had a daughter..." Jack laughed. "It sounds even weirder considering your actual age"

"Hey... It's true...Am I going to stay like forever? Manny is who turned me into a kid...why? I still don't understand"

The Guardians had already forgotten Manny was still there, observing everything like a ninja, and when he spoke, everyone jumped.

"That's your decision my dear..." He told him. "You can stay like this, or return to being an adult"

Pitch looked at the Guardians and deadpanned when he saw them crossing their fingers, he had a good hypothesis of what they wanted him to pick.

"It was...fun i guess, to be young...but...It's not me...Besides, I can't be Nightmare King if I am still this age" He looked at Jack to see if he understood the reference, and the boy laughed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay like this? I-I-we can have lots of fun...I don't wanna lose you" Jack said looking at the floor, a small pout adorning his lips.

"Nothing will change, I promise" He coughed to clear his voice and looked at Manny, even more decided to get rid of this awkward voice.

"Get ready"

"Lunar...why do you help me? I-I killed your parents..." Pitch said sadly.

The Man in the Moon sighed and sat down on a couch. "Because I know it wasn't you...and my father liked you"

"...Thanks...I guess" Pitch's cheeks turned purple.

Manny smiled.

"Oh! One more thing" Pitch approached the Tsar and whispered something in his ear. "Will I remember that I was a kid...I-I don't want to forget"

The Tsar smiled mischievously and nodded. "Oh, of course you will..." He whispered back and laughed softly. "Ok, brace yourself, this will hurt"

"What? Ah...maybe I changed my mi-AH!" Pitch closed his eyes and clenched his teeth when the same warm sensation appeared in his body. It started burning when his bones started to grow and his mind adjusted to his old self. It was a nasty experience.

He continued trembling for a while more on the floor. How much will he have to suffer physical and mentally today?! His confused teenage mind matured and his thoughts organized themselves, all childish atttitudes were finally out of his body and mind.

"Stoppp! Hurts! Ahh!" He whined. Well, most of them.

The warm started to disappear and his quick breathing calmed down.

Jack snorted and covered his mouth. Tooth's eyes widened before shrieking and covering them, and North, smiling like Jack, took off his coat.

Pitch opened his eyes slowly and when he glanced at himself, color drained from his face. Oh god...

Norte threw his coat to him and Pitch inmediately put in on, his face was totally red, not purple, red.

Jack burst out laughing, leaning against North to not fall to the floor and Pitch glared at him before standing up.

Tooth was still with her eyes covered, and Sandy patted her shouder. Poor her, the disadvantages of being the only woman...

Pitch materialized his robe, sighing happily when he felt he had complete control over the shadows, and not the vague and disorganized imitation of before. The shadows and sand started to cover his body, covering every...shameful part...

Sandy laughed silently and told Tooth it was safe to open her eyes.

"It worked..." North said intelligently and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah...I guess it did..." His strong and deep accented voice sent shiver down the Guardians spine and Pitch chuckled.

Jack floated a bit to look at him eye toe ye, and put his hands on his hips. "Not fair"

Pitch laughed without a bad intention and disheveled his hair, earning a whine and pout from Jack. When he noticed the faces Jack did, he realized he had done the same, or worse! He couldn't believe how...childish he had acted all this time, he remembered everything clearly, but he saw his memories from a more mature point of view, and it was soo embarassing.

His reputation was damaged for sure, but he definitely fucked it up in New Year when he cried like an idiot in front of everywhere...

Jack hugged him suddenly. "Don't frown, you will get wrinkles...and you aren't that young anymore..." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! Hm...Well, at least I grew up"

Jack gaped and everyone burst out laughing, shouting. 'Turn down for what!' Sandy wrote with his sand. The winter spirit noticed that and shook his hands over the sentence to disintegrate it, and then discussed with Sandy.

Pitch smiled, looking around him slowly, and his smile slowly disappeared from his face, replaced by a melancholic look.

He coughed to caught everyone's attention, and when he did, he sighed, forgetting how to speak. "Well. Um...I hope you do well, Guardians..."

Everyone frowned confused and Manny took seat to apreciate the scene with more comfort.

"What-what arer you talking about?" Jack asked.

He didn't have anything to do in the Workshop. His 'mission' had finished, he was free from the Ferlings so he didn't have to stay in the Pole anymore. "I-I am going now, Jack...I am not a child anymore-" He sent a glare to Manny's direction. "-And I can't stay in the Workshop..."

He winced when he saw the hurt look Jack gave him. "But you don't have to go...You can live here...right, North?"

North and the others nodded and Pitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Listen. I don't have anything to do here...I am not your enemy anymore but...I am not one of you...I won't continue being a nuisance here…" He said softly, hoping he wasn't heard.

"But, dear. You are forgetting about your reward" Manny interrupted him with a smile.

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that is...?"

"Your Guardian title, of course"

There was complete silence in the workshop; literally everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the Tsar's words.

Jack's mouth ended up on the floor, his black locks of hair falling over his eyes. "No way!"

Manny's words didn't seem to be processed by Pitch's brain, who was still as still as a rock.

North was surprised until he burst into laughter, patting Pitch's back. "Aha! ¡Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО*! ¡Congratulations, Pitch!"

Pitch blinked, still in shock. His ears heard what the Tsar said, but his friend didn't want to accept what that meant…

What...?

"I see you weren't only dumb as a kid"

Pitch glared at Jack and then frowned. "Guardian...But-But I am not a guardian..."

"How not?!" North cried, outraged because he believed such thing.

"You saved us!" Jack said giggling.

"You brought balance to the world" Sandy smiled.

"You risked your life to save Sophie" Bunny added.

"And I killed millions of innocent people" Pitch said with his hands behind his back, with an unreadable expression..

The Guardians fell silent.

"...And I was a thief..." North murmured. "I am not necessarily proud of that, but that made me who I am now…just like you…"

Oh, stars. Why were tears streaming down his face. Obviously Manny's spell was still affecting him...

"And, Guardian of what? Fear?" Jack asked with utter innocence confusion. Tooth hit the back of his head softly.

"No Jack...of Courage" Manny said and looked at Pitch to see if he agreed.

"Makes sense..." He murmured, making an inhuman effort to control his brain and don't let it explode. "There isn't courage without fear...Children would never grow if they didn't fear"

"Just like there isn't light without darkness..."

"Oh, but I am not finished. Halloween needs a spirit for decades now"

Ok. His brain exploded. "Halloween?!" He was giving HIM Halloween!? The most perfect holiday ever invented?!

Manny nodded calmly. "Yes. Halloween needs a spirit for decades now" He repeated.

Jack burst out laughing and floated to rest his elbow in his shoulder. "Who is better than you to direct a holiday of fear and candies?" Jack winked, knowing how addicted he was to sweets.

North couldn't hold it back anymore and with a strong shout, he called the yetis.

The yetis and elves appeared suddenly with instruments and pennants, surrounding Pitch, whose eyes widened when he saw the elves were even smaller now while the yetis weren't as big anymore.

Pitch was too shock to try and kick the small devils away from him.

Everyone noticed his panic when Manny approached him, taking the book from North's hands.

Pitch looked at Jack when the faries put him a flower necklace. Jack giggled.

Pitch sighed, looking at the sky for help. Even after everything he did…He was going to be a guardians…He remembered they offered him the position before, but they were in such bad terms and he was planning his revenge…Maybe now they will let him work in peace, and not like a child who needs to be supervised by an adult.

Jack only nodded slowly and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Manny opened the book, and flipped through several pages without looking. "Will you, Pitch Black...vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life -their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

Pitch looked at Jack who nodded and he sighed heavily. The Fearlings couldn't tell him what to do anymore, he was free. He wasn't Kozmotis, but he wasn't a monster anymore. He was Pitch Black, he was still the Boogeyman, and he will continue been the Nightmare _King._

"Like...All the children? What if-"

"PITCH!"

"Ok! Kidding! I will"

"Then congratulations, Pitch Black, for you are now and forever more! A Guardian" Manny imitated North's accent and everyone laughed, even North who got the joke and laughed good-heartedly. Everyone started to clap, and the yetis, elves and fairies quickly joined.

Pitch's eyes widened when he saw his robe change. It didn't disappear, thanks to the moon, this in fact changed, taking the form of his old uniform when he was Kozmotis, but instead of being dark blue, it was black, with orange shoulders pads and dark purple cape.

Jack and Tooth squealed when they saw his clothes. Pitch looked at his hands, gray gloves adorned his hands and the coat's sleeves had golden designs.

Sandy smiled when he saw the perfect opportunity and floated toward Pitch. "Kozmotis, I have to tell you something I should have told you thousands of years ago"

"What is it, Sanderson?"

"Well...You and-and I-"

"MUSIC!" North shouted and loud music started to play while everyone talked happily.

The dreamweaver's eye twiched and created a sand explosion to silence them. "No! NO! Shut up! SHUT UP! I have tried to say this all my life and all of you ALWAYS interrupt me! Shut the fuck up and let me speak!" The words were giant and everyone gave two steps back when they saw Sandy's eyes glowing with rage, he was gasping for air.

Pitch didn't even flinch and continued looking at his friend with a proud look on his face. "I think they will let you speak now. Tell me"

Sandy sighed and the glow of his body decreased. "Can we go somewhere more...private?"

Pitch, now worried, nodded and followed Sandy somewhere else.

When they were out of sight, Jack floated in front of the rest of Guardians. "OMG! What do you think they will talk about?!" He squealed.

"God, Jack! Gossipmonger"

"Hey, I'm a teen, I love gossip!" Jack gave them a smile that made everyone, even Manny, roll their eyes to the back of their heads.

"May I offer you something, Manny, dah?"

"...I heard water is something common on Earth..."

/-/

"What did you want to tell me, Sanderson?" Ptch was worried. It must be something important if Sandy was as nervous as he was right now.

"First of all, I want to apologize for not telling you before, ok?" Pitch nodded, startled when he once again heard Sandy's voice in his mind.

"I-I...General Hadrianus Pitchiner...Um, was your father, right?"

Pitch hummed and nodded slowly.

"Ok, so...He had two sons...Kozmotis Pitchiner and-and a year before…me…I-I am your brother, Pitch"

Pitch blinced once, twice. "Wh-what…?" He smiled nervously. "You are fucking kidding me, aren't you?!" Noone could tell him not to curse!

Sandy shook his head sheepishly.

"Bu-but...That's impossible! Sanderson, you MUST be kidding! Shit, we don't even look the same! Not now, not before!"

"Well, how is that my fault? Blame genetics…Remember the letter I gave you when your father passed away? I already knew it for a while now….and he-well-I guess he discovered it months before that"

Pitch shook his head unbelievingly.

_SLAP!_

Sandy's eyes widened and he took a hand to his hurting face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Pitch just slapped him!

"Why the hell you didn't tell me?!" He shouted and Sandy gaped.

"I thought it wasn't the right momento! Your father had just died!"

"And when was the right momento?! I don't think you knew we would turn into spirits and that, oh, maybe magically you will find the right momento then" Pitch crossed his arms petulant. Don't get him wrong, he was excited about this but Sandy-urgh!

"I tried, but there was always something more important. I didn't want to hurt you, or to have you reacting like you are right now. Besides, we lost contact after Emily Jane was born…"

His silver eyes welled up with tears at the mention of the name.

Sandy timidly floated toward him and hugged his chest. Pitch stayed there without reacting, but before the sandman could break the hug, he returned it.

When they parted away, Sandy smiled, the weight in his shoulders he had been carrying for millenia finally disappeared and Pitch chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something else when he heard a thud behind them.

Jack and the other Guardians, minus Manny, were on the floor, looking at them with wide eyes.

Sandy cringed and covered his face and Pitch looked at them confused.

"So...brothers..." Jack started, leaning his elbow on Tooth's head. Pitch glared at them, and now that he had recovered his looks, it truly scared.

"It was Jack's fault" Bunny accused him, pointing at him from under North and everyone nodded. Jack gaped and then pouted, blowing his black lock of hair out of his face. They also wanted to see what was going on... "Traitors..."

-.-

After standing up, Sandy and Pitch explained to them what they just spied and received congrats and hugs.

They remembered that Manny was still somewhere and when they found him, he was talking animatedly with the yetis, it was a really funny scene; considering Manny was half the yetis' height and was speaking to them in their language.

Suddenly, that fun situation turned into a boring work meeting, where the Guardians took advantage of Manny being there to ask questions. Pitch was obviously included, and for some reason he had a feeling of superiority for being part of something that if he were a child, he would have been sent to play with Jack somewhere.

On the other hand, Jack was again ignored and got tired of the adults not paying him attention.

"I am bored! Pitch, let's go-" Jack, used to looking at his left, did that, and frowned when he saw Pitch wasn't there anymore. The boy pouted angrily, glaring at his feet. "-To play…"

Pitch didn't missed that look and chuckled. He approached Jack and crouched in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey"

"Hm?"

"I may be an adult again, Jack, but that doesn't mean I can't beat your ass in Mario Kart"

Jack lifted his head and giggled. He grabbed Pitch's gloved hand and dragged him away to get his revenge.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two dorks and North laughed loudly.

"Lunar, shouldn't you return to the Moon?" Santa asked and Manny raised an eyebrow. "Not that I am kicking you away, but last time you went quickly because-"

"Oh, It isn't that necessary to be up there, I just wanted to go" He said with a smile.

Everyone deadpanned.

"Manny..." Tooth started and The Man in the Moon looked at her. She wanted to ask this question long time ago.

"Yes, dear?"

"You turned Pitch into a boy, didn't you?" The fairy asked and Manny didn't even try to hide his big grin.

"Yes, Yes I did it"

"…Why!?" The Guardian of Hope asked, not understanding.

Manny shrugged.

"Knowing you all, it wouldn't have been enough if he didn't remember anything, you wouldn't have helped if he was an adult…And don't dare to refute it, Guardians!" The four of them closed their mouths.

"And be thankful that it was a middle age. Or you would have preferred a five year old? Or a baby? I can do it, if you wish" Manny was about to snap his fingers when the Guardians cried, shaking their heads and hands quicky.

"Nononononono, enough for a year, we learnt lesson, dah?" North looked nervously at his friends and they quickly agreed.

Manny laughed again and put his hand down. He should have tried it, though…

"Well, now I bid farewells, Guardians. Please, don't kill each other" Manny winked before disappearing in a white swirl"

"Bah! We don't kill each other, no Bunny?" North hugged the Bunny, who antisocially escaped from his grip"

"Don't touch me"

Norte did just that, poking his shoulder.

Tooth and Sandy looked at each other and shrugged, taking a seat to see North and Bunny bother each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My name is Pitch Black, but at some point I was Kozmotis Pitchiner and…I am a guardian. How do I know that? The moon turned me into a helpless powerless brat and left me at the mercy of who were my archenemies, with the only hope they would pity me for being younger and they would not kill me the moment they saw me…After a year though, which in my opinion were light years…_

"Didn't light years measure distances?"

"Jack! Get lost! This is MY narration. Shoo!"

"Never!"

_...Very well...After many suffering, pain, and horrible voices in my head, I recovered my memories, my enemies are now my family, my sworn enemy ended up being my…brother. I made a new friend and like he says, I can now participate in the games of 'Who has the best holiday'_

"#TeamPitch!"

_So now, I can truly affirm, that when the moon tells you something..._

_Believe him..._

**The end...**

* * *

**WELL DEAR FRIENDS, THAT WAS THE END OF THIS STORY! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL EXPERIENCE, FOR THOSE WHO CONTINUED READING THIS AND MOTIVATING ME TO CONTINUE T-T I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! An epilogue is coming ;) I don't doubt you will hear of me again, I just need to organize my time and life XD If you have any ideas of what you would like me to write, please tell me and I will see what I can do ;)**

**Bye!**


	35. Epilogue

**Ok guys! As promised, the very last chapter!**

* * *

A woman with long black hair walked down inmaculate white hallways, her barefeet moved without making a single sound, receiving curious look from Moonbots that were there. Some moon mice approached her and she just rolled he reyes, moving away from the creatures that she couldn't control.

Her tanned face inherited from her father was serious, scanning the place, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her green eyes full with power seemed to glow, looking forward to meeting with Lunar.

She needed to know what happened with that child. She hadn't seen him since that day, and she was worried for him...

His words had affected her terribly, and she escaped like the coward she was. She promised him to return, but the less she gets involved, the best for him.

Mother Nature arrived to the room where the Man in the Moon kept his telescopes, from where he stal-Imean, watched children of earth. He had just sent a moon beam when he noticed her presence.

Silver eyes, so noble and powerful as his father Apollo's or grandfather Asterion's, looked at her and she just bowed her head. Seraphina had as much as power as him, she had helped him with the creation of the Frost boy, she wasn't going to kneel.

"My dear Emily Jane!...It is a pleasure to see you again" He said with a smile, making her frown.

"You know I don't go by that name anymore...It's Seraphina"

Lunar smiled. "But the last name Pitchiner you didn't change it"

Seraphina growled, but the Man in the Moon didn't even flinch, still with that cocky smile on his face.

"I suppose you know why I am here" She said, with her head high and her hands behind her back.

"Oh, of course!" Manny exclaimed. "Everything's done now"

Seraphina couldn't help but smile a little bit. "He...knows who I am?"

"I am not a fortune teller, Emily" Many put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"It's Seraphina!" She roared. "And you promised me you would help him! It was your idea to turn him into a brat and you better had made it worked"

Lunar burst out laughing. "Of course it worked! I did it!" He said, a pretencious smile adorning his features. "And I named him a Guardian"

"Guardian?" Sera asked ruly confused but Manny ignored her.

"He deserved it! It was quite the show to watch! I obviously had to help his poor baby mind to find the way out, little clues here and there, and the battle! You should have seen him! I really wished I had-had... that food people eat in cinemas! And happyy news for you, my dear. You won't have to be neutral in their battle anymore...both are from the same band now!" Manny said with a childish entusiasm that made Sera feel sick.

"When was that?"

"It had been a few weeks since my last visit...Can you believe they talk soooo much? When that happens I am glad I continue living in the moon..." Manny murmured, shivering slightly and straightening his coat.

Emily Jane sighed. She glanced at the big telescope next to the Tsar. "May I?"

Manny stepped back and bowed. "Your wish is my command"

Sera rolled her eyes and blowing a black lock of hair from her face, she brought her eye closer to the telescope.

This telescope was from the Golden Age, therefore, it was one of the best technologies ever known. He pointed at the North Pole, to look for the boy with black hair she 'met' in New Year.

He found her Winter spirit flying around the workshop, apparently laughing.

"What in the stars happened to his hair?! He looks like that crazy woman that kidnaps dogs..."

Manny covered his mouth so she couldn't hear him snort.

"There were so...complications while freeing Pitch from the Fearlings...but with Sanderson's help we saved him"

Seraphina nodded, vaguely interested, and continued looking for Pitch with the telescope. She wondered what decision he took...If he decided to stay like a child...their relationship would be _a bit_ tense...

Suddenly, Pitch came out of the shadows and scared Jack. He seemed angry, moving his hands erratically.

She couldn't hear their conversation, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Pitch was much taller than Jack.

"He is an adult" Emily said and Manny nodded with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, it looks like it...You have to talk to him, dearie..." Manny singsonged and Sera looked at him with a grimace. "Hey! I didn't spend five years of my inmortal life to find the perfect spell just for you to waste your opportunity!"

Sera growled and covered her face with her hands. "But you said he doesn't remember me..."

"Ah, ah, ah! I said I didn't know! Another reason for you to go and talk to him, don't you think?"

Seraphina just growled as an answer. She was nine years (of their time) older than him and she didn't have more option than to listen to him. But Manny was physically older...Sera wondered how was it possible that-

"Hey!" Manny snapped his fingers and she returned to the real world. "Did you hear me!?"

Sera nodded. "Yes...I-I am going to talk to him...but I will do it when I'm ready"

"It is your choice darling, but a little advice here; don't let it be the next century, yes? ...Just saying..." Manny shrugged, raising his hands when he saw Mother Nature was glaring at him.

Emily nodded grumpily, staring at the Earth from one of the huge windows of the castle.

_Wait for me, father...I am coming..._

* * *

**Ok guys, I was planning to maybe write oneshots or if you want a sequel I can see what I can do...While translating my last chapters my inspiration to write came back so I am starting to plan new and funny oneshots for this story. **

**Please review and PM me if you have any idea :)**


End file.
